An Apple a Day
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A collection of royai stories and drabbles based on various themes from various places.
1. Curing Loneliness

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58.

So, this is a strange combination of things, the main two being my New Year's resolution of writing something everyday and my problem with finding a starting point. I went around to all the theme communities I could find and dumped all the themes into a list. Now I'm attempting to write one Royai fic for one theme a day. It's not exactly working that fast, but that's the goal. This is the collection of fics which is posted both at and my live journal. I'll do my best to keep things organized if certain groups of fics end up going together. At this point things are up in the air. In the rare case of a theme turning into a chapter fic, which is unlikey but you never know, I'll post it seperately on with something in the author's note mentioning the project. In my lj every fic will be tagged with 'theme'.

* * *

Curing Loneliness

He looked around the little room. It was nice if impersonal. But then it was his first day here. He'd been so excited to get away from his sisters and be able to study alchemy all the time, but he was missing the girls' chatter and barging in on him at all times. He missed his mother and soothing voice. He hadn't expected to feel so lonely and out of place here.

There was a soft knock at the door. He got up from the bed to open it. Hawkeye-sensei's daughter stood there with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"I thought you might be feeling homesick. The cookies are still warm." She smiled. "They're chocolate chip."

He took the offered plate. "Thank you."

He hesitated a moment; he really didn't want to be alone right now. Yes, she was three years younger than him, but it was really nice of her to bring the cookies. "Do you want to share?"

Her eyes lit up. "Sure."

They sat on his bed, passing the glass of milk between them. He sighed. "I'm really sorry. I can't remember your name."

"It's Riza."

He solemnly held out a hand to her. "Hello Riza. I'm Roy. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Theme: homesick 


	2. Starting from Scratch

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58.

* * *

**Starting From Scratch**

Roy had agreed to help out around the house help pay for his lessons. It became clear within the first few days that he would need to take care of the meals in the house. Hawkeye-sensei clearly could not cook, and Riza despite her efforts, bless her heart, had only the most rudimentary skills in cooking. Baking was another story. She had explained that it had been one of the things her mother had always done with her. So Riza could bake just about anything but couldn't manage dinner on her own.

Which was why she had insisted he teach her. As soon as Roy had started taking over the cooking duties for the household, he had found himself with a willing assistant and apprentice. They had started out with simple dishes, and within six months, Riza could prepare just about anything he could. The time he spent in the kitchen with her was probably the most enjoyable part of living with the Hawkeyes. He respected his teacher, and he was learning what he wanted, but the man was a little creepy. And outside of the kitchen Riza became a pale ghost, silent and elusive. But at least it was a start.

* * *

Theme: Cooking 


	3. Comforting Clashes

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58.

* * *

Comforting Clashes

Roy was curled up on his bed watching the lightning through the window. He'd always been fascinated by thunderstorms. This was his first one since moving to Hawkeye-sensei's home, and he'd rather missed them. This one was certainly spectacular. The thunder was so loud he missed the hesitant knock. It was only when the door creaked open that he took notice.

"Riza?"

She was paler than usual, and her hands were fisted in her nightgown.

"Is something wrong? Did you get a message from sensei?" They'd been left alone for the weekend while Hawkeye-sensei made a visit to one of his friends. Since Roy was ten and Riza seven, the man had figured they'd be fine for the two days he'd been gone.

She shook her head and wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's…it's…"

"Riza." He'd known her nearly a year, and he'd never seen her like this.

"It's the thunder. Father usually lets me stay with him when there's storms like this."

"Come here." He patted the bed. She was shaking like a leaf as he wrapped the quilt around them both. "Evie, she's the next youngest after me, always used to be scared of storms. Mom used to tell her that it was the lightning god and her husband, the thunder god, fighting. She said they had to fight because when they made up, we'd have rainbows."

"Did she say why they were fighting?"

"Because they were too stubborn to admit when the other was right. Sometimes she said fighting wasn't the right word. They were bickering because that's how they showed each other they loved each other because perfect love had to have imperfections to be perfect."

He continued to talk about his mother and the stories from her homeland until Riza has fallen asleep. Then he just watched her face lit by the lightning. At some point he must have nodded off, for he woke the next morning with the rising sun in his eyes and Riza tangled up in the quilt with him.

* * *

Theme: hear the thunder roar and the lightning flash 


	4. Sway

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58.

* * *

**Sway**

He wasn't entirely sure what brought the subject up. The two of them had gone into town to pick up groceries, splitting up to get the shopping done faster. When Roy had rejoined her at the chemist's, Riza had an odd, wistful look. It took him most of the walk home to pry the information out of her.

"I don't know how to dance."

"So?" He wasn't quite understanding the problem.

She sighed. "It's not important."

"Yes, it is, Riza." He ran a hand through his hair. "If it's bothering you, then it's important.

She hesitated. "It's just something Mrs. Lewis said. About my mother."

Roy waited. Riza had been five when here mother had died, and her father never spoke of the woman that he knew of. He barely knew anything about Elizabeth Hawkeye, and he doubted Riza knew much more herself.

"She said mother loved to dance. That she had come in nearly every week to pick up a new record of music. She said the happiest she ever saw my father was when he was dancing with my mother." The last came out as a whisper.

The idea of Professor Hawkeye being happy was foreign to him. It might even be foreign to Riza. Roy had never seen the man treat his daughter with anything resembling affection since those first few years after he had arrived.

"I don't know how to dance."

And there it was another missing connection between mother and daughter. And before he realized, the words were out of his mouth. "I do. It's not hard to learn."

So Roy found himself moving furniture out of the way, turning the living room into a dance floor. Riza dug the phonograph out of the attic along with half a dozen records. He chose a fairly slow piece and motioned for her to join him in the middle of the room. Taking Riza into his arms, he adjusted her arms into the proper position.

"We'll start with something easy, a waltz. All you need to do is follow what I do. When I step forward, you step back. Ready to give it a try?"

She nodded, and he stepped away for moment to start the phonograph. As the music started, Roy guided her through the steps. As with almost everything else, Riza was a quick study. It was nearly dinner time when he brought the lesson to a halt. They had gone through the waltz, foxtrot, polka, tango, and even swing dancing.

He sighed. "We should probably start dinner."

"One more dance. Please?" There was something in her eyes that he couldn't refuse.

"All right."

Riza put a new record on, and once again he took her in his arms.

* * *

Theme: The Way You Dance 


	5. The Parting Glass

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for chpt. 58.

* * *

**The Parting Glass**

"So you're really going." She stood in his doorway, sweater slung over her shoulders to protect her from the cold.

Roy sighed and shut his suitcase. "Yes."

He turned towards her. This was one goodbye he did not want to make. To tell the truth, he felt a little guilty about leaving Riza here on her own with only her father for company. But he had to do this. Roy wanted to do something with his life, and this was his opportunity. If there was a way, he would have taken her with him, but Riza would never leave her father while he still needed her. So goodbye had become inevitable.

"Come're." He held out his arms, pulling her into a hug. "I'll miss you, Riza. And I promise we'll meet again. I'd say I'll write, but we both know I'm lousy at actually writing letters."

She buried her face in his shoulder. When Riza pulled away, her eyes were bright, but there were no visible tears. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Roy kissed back, almost giddy in disbelief.

"I hold you to your promise."

* * *

Theme: Summer has come and passed; the innocent can never last 


	6. Familiar Faces

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58.

* * *

**Familiar Faces**

Roy hesitated. When he had left Central, he had been so sure about this, but now he was having second thoughts. Yes, he wanted to become a State Alchemist, so he could help the people of Amestris. But his teacher had made his opinion the subject pretty clear before Roy had left to join the military, and maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try and convince him otherwise. Still, he had come all the way out here, and it would be good to see both Professor Hawkeye and his daughter again.

He knocked. The door eased open.

"I'm sorry, but my father is not up to visitors right now. If you're here about the bills, I'll be in town on Monday to take care of them."

"Riza."

The figure in the doorway froze. He smiled weakly. Riza looked tired. She hadn't changed much in the eight months he'd been gone, but the weariness in her eyes had increased. Wordlessly, she moved out of the way granting him entrance to the house. Roy stepped inside. It was almost like stepping back in time. The house hadn't changed at all since he'd left.

"My father's already in bed, Mister Mustang, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you in the morning. I'll make up you're old room."

"I can take care of that, Riza. Don't worry about it."

She nodded. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Roy just shook his head. "Come're."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. Riza slumped against him, her head tucked against his shoulder.

"I missed you," her voice was soft.

"Me too."

Roy woke the next morning on the couch with a stiff neck. But the sight of Riza sound asleep with her head pillowed on his chest and curled up against him was worth it.

* * *

Theme: Road Trip


	7. Solemn and Sober

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58.

* * *

**Solemn and Sober**

He had brought his formal uniform with him when he came to visit, but he had never expected to use it for this. Roy waited by the door for Riza. He wasn't going to let her face this alone. As far as he knew, she had no other living relatives, and he knew how much loosing a parent could hurt. So he stayed by her side.

No one besides the two of them attended the funeral. Roy stood at Riza's side through the brief internment service. He couldn't tell what she was feeling. Not a tear had escaped her eyes, but her hands were clenched so hard her knuckles were white. Even as well as he knew Riza, she had always been able to hide what she was feeling from him when she really wanted to.

It was Riza who broke the uncomfortable silence. He couldn't believe it when she offered him her father's research. At a time like this, she thought to offer him what he wanted the most. However, Roy soon became sober again when he saw just how his teacher's research had been preserved. Wrapping his arms around Riza in a backwards hug, he made a solemn promise to himself that he would never let anyone else use her in this way.

* * *

Theme: Cemetery


	8. Fine Lines

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58.

* * *

**Fine Lines**

He stared. The dark crimson lines on Riza's pale skin swirled together, providing the knowledge he had been seeking. Roy reached out a hand to gently trace the patterns, and Riza shivered under his fingertips. And it hit him. This wasn't some manuscript, but a living, breathing person. One who he cared about.

Suddenly his arms had gone around her, holding her tight against his chest. Riza stiffened and clutched at the sheet that covered her front. Roy rest cheek against her hair.

"I'm sorry, Riza. He shouldn't have done this to you. How could he? You're his daughter." He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. He could only wonder at how she could trust him with this, with her. "Thank you."

She turned her head to look at him. "What for?"

Roy kissed her forehead. "For trusting me. I won't let you down."

He held her until the sunlight faded from the room, and she disentangled herself from him to light the lamps. Roy watched the lines on her back ripple as she moved, and he promised himself that no matter what else happened, no one would learn the secret she carried from him.

* * *

Theme: Tattoos and Piercings


	9. Burning Rage

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for chpt. 58.

* * *

Burning Rage 

She was sleeping comfortably now. He sat besides the bed watching her, and he couldn't help feeling furious. He was furious that she had been hurt. He was furious with himself that she had been hurt. She wouldn't have been out here if it weren't for him. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if she wasn't so hell bent protecting him.

His hand touched her short locks. He wasn't looking forward to her awakening. He'd have to tell her then. It wasn't her fault; he just wasn't sure she'd believe him. It had been entrusted to her, and he was afraid of how she'd take the destruction of her father's tattoo.

That damn tattoo. He was grateful to it, but it still infuriated him. It always had from the moment he realized how his teacher had preserved his research. How could he do that do her? She was his daughter, not some manuscript. What if someone other than Roy had known about it? He hated to think what could happen if some tried to use the array on her back. She should be safe enough, but there was always the chance there was a flaw in the design.

And the injury worried him. There was still a chance someone would come looking for her father's research, and with the tattoo now incomplete, there was always a chance they would assume Riza knew the answers that would completed. She didn't, but no one other than himself knew that.

He wanted her to be safe, and he was powerless to make that reality. It was one more thing about Ishbal that made him furious, but at least fury was better than despair, and she was safe for the moment.

* * *

Theme: Pain and Wounds 


	10. The Comfort of Home

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 58 on.

* * *

**The Comfort of Home**

She met them at the train station. Riza didn't know what strings Maes had pulled to get them on the same train back to Central, but she was grateful he had. Despite his decision to change things, she still worried about him, and she wasn't healed enough yet to manage well on her own. But Maes had arranged everything and promised there would be someone to pick them up at the station. Riza hadn't expected it to be his girlfriend, but she wasn't that surprised.

Gracia herself did surprise her. The petite green eyed woman had made a beeline for them as soon as their feet had touched the platform. She greeted Maes with a long hug and a kiss before turning to Roy and Riza.

"I have a warm meal and beds waiting for you three. I'm sure you must be exhausted."

She didn't ask questions or press them for stories about the war. Gracia gave them the silence when they needed it but was perfectly willing to talk when the silence became oppressive. She brought them to a little cottage, shooing them out of the kitchen to make themselves at home while she fussed with their dinner. It was probably the first decent meal the three of them had eaten in months.

Afterwards, Roy and Maes made for the shower, leaving Gracia and Riza on their own.

"Maes said you had an injury that would make it hard to bathe. If you'd like, I could help you with that and change the dressing." Gracia smiled. "I'm a registered nurse. I don't know if Maes told you."

Riza bit her lip. Maes knew about the array; they had trusted him with that. The fact that he had mentioned her injury to Gracia implied he held the same level of trust in her.

"If it's not an inconvenience. Roy and Maes have been helping me until now."

"It's no trouble at all." Gracia pursed her lips. "You don't mind sharing a room with Roy, do you? I know Maes said it wouldn't be a problem, but I wanted to make sure. I can always make up the couch for Roy."

"It's fine, Gracia." Riza blinked, realizing that while Gracia had taken the three of them in with no questions, she really only knew Maes. "Did you know that Roy and I grew up together?"

Later that night snuggled in bed with Roy, Riza willed her body to relax. They were home; they were safe. She didn't have to worry about ambushes in the middle of the night or dawn raids on the camp. She sighed. It would take some getting used to. Roy's arm lay across her hips, one of the few places on her backside that wouldn't cause her pain, and he turned his face into her neck, whimpering in his dreams. She turned her face so she could kiss his forehead. They would both need time to adjust and heal, but maybe this was a place where they could do that.

* * *

Theme: Coming Back Alive


	11. Sheltering

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for chpt. 58.

* * *

Sheltering

The storm pounded outside. Roy hoped that the thunder and lightning would be finished by morning; this was not the type of weather to be having a wedding in. It wasn't the storm keeping him up though. It was the nightmares. Sometimes, it was hard to believe he wasn't still in Ishbal. He sighed. He had to get some sleep tonight. He couldn't look like death warmed over at Hughes' wedding tomorrow.

The windows rattled with the thunder and the wind. He heard the door open and groped under his pillow for a pair of the gloves that weren't there.

"It's just me."

He relaxed, hearing Hawkeye's voice. "What are you doing here?"

She shut the door behind her and stood there, hands fisted in her nightgown. "I can't sleep."

She'd done this before when they were little. When the storms kept her from sleeping, she climb into bed with him, but she hadn't done this since she was eight and he was eleven.

"We're not children anymore."

"I don't care. I need this tonight. I can deal with the nightmares on my own every other night of the year except this one." Her voice was despreate.

He racked his brain for the date. It wasn't the aniversary of her father's death. It wasn't anything specific from Ishbal. It wasn't that he didn't want to help her, but they had been careful not to get to close to each. They had agreed to put their personal lives on hold because what they were trying to do was more important than two people. It clicked then. Her mother had left them the year before he came to live with Hawkeye and her father on this date.

"We're in Maes' parents' house."

"I don't care."

He lifted up the quilt. "Get over here."

She quickly curled up next to him. "Thank you."

"Just tonight."

"Just tonight," she sighed.

* * *

Theme: it's only a nightmare 


	12. Fingers of Dawn

Author's note: I don't own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers of chpt. 58.

* * *

Fingers of Dawn

The fingers of dawn slid across her eyelids, pulling her from sleep. Riza sighed and snuggled in to the warmth of the blankets. She couldn't move very much, however, thanks to Roy's arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. She let out another little sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. She wasn't ready to get up yet. Breakfast wouldn't be until nine, for the bridal party at least the groom's party wouldn't be up until ten most likely, so she had time to watch the dawn before sneaking back to her room.

Last night's storm had faded to a glorious sunrise. She watched it not through the window but in the progression of light across Roy's face. She had needed to be here last night, but it was going to make it harder for her to sleep the rest of the week. They had agreed to put their personal lives on hold because of his goals, but that didn't make it easy. At least today they would have an excuse to be closer than usual. He was Maes' best man, and she was Gracia's maid of honor. They could spend the entire day acting moderately as a couple and no one would call them on it.

Roy's eyes flicked open, studying her face before he reached a hand up to trace the lines of her cheek.

"You're thinking too much. It's keeping me awake."

"I want to remember this feeling. Something to hold on to."

"We will."

* * *

Theme: awkening 


	13. Moments of Joy

I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Moments of Joy**

Riza watched with a smile as Hughes and Gracia shared their first dance as a married couple. They looked very happy together, and she was truthfully happy for them. And as this was the happiest she'd seen Roy since Ishbal, the occasion just meant more to her. He caught her eyes and grinned.

Her hands tightened around the bouquet of pink roses, and she smiled back. For today at least it was safe for the two of them to spend the evening together. They were the best man and the maid of honor after all. The couple's first dance ended, and now it was time for the attendants to get the party started. Roy offered her his hand and led her out onto the dance floor. As the music began, the other bridesmaids and groomsmen joined them on the dance floor.

Riza paid them no attention. Instead, she focused on how good it felt to be in Roy's arms. They wouldn't get many chances to spend time together like this. They'd be too busy working to further Roy's plans. Still, she would remember this when she needed to be reminded that there was more to life than the death and despair she remembered. There were moments of joy as well.

* * *

Theme: Roses


	14. Queen's Mate

I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Queen's Mate**

Roy frowned at the chessboard in front of him. His new superior, General Grumman, had made it a regular occurrence to have a chess match at least once a week. More if they could arrange, and typically, Roy's work load allowed for multiple games. It was both frustrating and a challenge. Roy had yet to win once. He was getting used to Grumman's oddly familiar half smile when he won.

He was getting better though, and he was learning more than just the game of chess. Grumman was teaching strategy that was applicable to more than just a board game. Roy was also learning something about hearing what had been said and figuring out what someone meant. Grumman had been trying to tell him something about his granddaughter, but Roy was still baffled at what his exact message was. He already knew that the man supported his ambitions, but it seemed like there was something more. Something about granddaughter's identity.

"When she was a little girl, my granddaughter used to love to play chess with me," Grumman babbled on; he was almost as bad as Hughes was about Gracia. "Of course, starting the game young was a good advantage for her. She's used a number of the thing's she's learned from it in her current career."

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Hawkeye strode in with a file in hand.

"Excuse me, sirs, but the lieutenant colonel missed a page in this, and it needs to be signed before I send it to Central."

Roy sighed but took the offered pen and file. Hawkeye eyed the chessboard. She took the file back in one hand while picking up his queen in the other. She moved the piece then smiled a familiar half smile at both of them. "Checkmate. I'll expect you back in the office in an hour, sir."

He watched her go with a smile and suddenly realization.

"About that granddaughter of yours…"

* * *

Theme: Chess


	15. Winter Gift

I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Winter Gift**

A pair of green eyes gazed up at her, and Riza decided that she was in love. Elysia gurgled and reached a tiny hand up towards Riza's face. Her goddaughter was almost a month old. It had taken some time to arrange leave for herself and the lieutenant colonel, but they had made it in time to witness their goddaughter's christening. The ceremony was over, but the reception was still in full swing, and Gracia had left Elysia in her care, so the other woman could have a break.

Not that Riza minded. Elysia was a remarkably well behaved baby. She hadn't cried or fussed once. Something new attracted her attention, and the infant reached for one of the medals on Roy's uniform.

"Curious, isn't she?" Roy offered Elysia one of his fingers which she eagerly grasped.

"She may look like Gracia, but she does have her father's curiosity."

Roy met her eyes, and she saw her own longing mirrored in them. A camera flash interrupted them both before melancholy thoughts could take over, and Maes laughed at their surprise.

Gracia sent her the picture later, and Riza had felt tears prick at her eyes when she realized how much like a family she, Roy and Elysia seemed. The photo of the three of them joined her other precious mementos tucked away in the back of her closet.

* * *

Theme: The Look In Your Eyes


	16. Grey Skies

I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Grey Skies**

She walked by his side rather than her regular step behind as they returned to their hotel. Riza was grateful she had booked the rooms here rather than having them stay in the barracks. Roy needed space right now. Despite the clear blue skies above them, she was well aware that there was a storm brewing. Riza wanted to get Roy away from prying ears and eyes before it broke. They needed to tread carefully right now, but she was well aware that grief could make one blind to all else.

Riza saw her colonel to his room then quickly slipped inside her own. She ordered room service and slipped into something other than her formal uniform. Then she slipped through the adjoining door into Roy's room. Her colonel was sprawled on the bed, still in uniform.

"I've ordered us lunch, sir."

"I'm not hungry, Hawkeye."

"I know."

Sitting down besides him, Riza ran a gentle hand through his hair. "It won't be here for another hour. We have time."

That was all it took. Roy's arm shot out, pulling her down beside him. He wrapped himself around her, burying his face in her shoulder, and Riza held him while they both cried.

* * *

Theme: Clear Blue Skies


	17. A Gift of a Garden

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 72 on.

* * *

**A Gift of a Garden**

It was not unusual for Gracia to invite her over. The two women had always been close, and since the transfer to Central, Riza had been a frequent visitor at the Hughes residence. It also didn't surprise her that Gracia already knew of her transfer. Gracia had been hooked into the military grapevine since her marriage to Maes, and despite her husband's death, she still heard just about everything.

But the sight that greeted Riza as she stepped inside the door was not normal. Bouquets filled the entryway. Irises, peonies, and lily filled the small space.

"Gracia, what on earth? Have you gotten an admirer or something?"

"There's more inside. Come on in."

Gracia was right. Everywhere she looked there were flowers. And seated in the sunny parlor surrounded by hundreds of flowers, Riza found herself relaxing at last. Gracia just smiled.

"You'll have to take some of these home with you. I have no idea what I'm going to do with them all. It's like living in a garden."

"Where did they all come from?"

"Roy. And I don't want to know the details. Knowing him, it was something completely ridiculous." Gracia smile faded a little. "He's worried about you."

"He should be worried about other things." Riza sighed. "I can take care of myself."

"We are talking about Roy Mustang, right? He'll never be able to not worry about you." It was Gracia's turn to sigh. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better," Riza admitted. "I miss him."

"I know. He misses you. That's probably why I ended up with all of the flowers. It was the safest way of passing some of them on to you. And don't think you're getting out of taking some of these home. As much as I like flowers, I don't need a house full of them."

Riza giggled. "It is rather extreme. He called me up after he bought all the flowers and said something about being drunk. I didn't ask for details."

"Typically wise when dealing with Roy and his shenanigans." Gracia rose from the couch. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely."

When Riza finally left the sanctuary of Gracia's home, she carried with her two vases: one filled with irises and calla lilies and the other snowdrops, forget-me-knots, and lily of the valley. It wasn't much, but it would brighten her apartment, and besides, those particular flowers were dear to her heart. Irises and calla lilies had been her birthday gift for years now, and it had been snowdrops, forget-me-knots, and lily of the valley that she carried at Gracia's wedding. Roy had worn a matching boutonnière. And those were memories shadows couldn't touch.

* * *

Theme: Garden


	18. In the Shadows

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 72 on.

* * *

**In the Shadows**

Most people on the street didn't see anything other than a handsome man waiting by the lamppost. A few of the people in East City might have recognized him, but for the most part, Roy blended in with the crowd. Midday on a Saturday was busy here, and there was nothing out of the ordinary about a man waiting for his date.

She blended in too. Out of uniform, Riza didn't really look anything like a soldier unless you knew what to look for. What most people saw was a pretty woman, probably out on a date. Roy smiled as she approached him. It had been a risk to pass the message to her through Havoc, but Roy couldn't help himself. He needed to see her for himself, just to make sure she really was all right.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

She smiled at him. "Hey."

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, and they made their way down the sunlight street. The shadows that protected them today were simply the normalcy of their actions, but Roy would take what he could get. One day, this would be normal for them. Until then, it would make him feel a little better about her working in that monster's office.

* * *

Theme: I suppose the secret to happiness is learning to appreciate the moment.


	19. Underground

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 87 on.

* * *

**Underground**

It was good to have Hawkeye back at his side. It was comforting and familiar, and it meant that she was safe and well. Roy frowned. Perhaps not safe given what they were doing, but it was better than her being at Bradley's side. It was selfish of him, but Roy felt better with her here at his side.

They were close to the end. Roy knew that the next few days could be their last. If they couldn't pull this off, it would mean their end. As they prepared to kidnap Mrs. Bradley, Roy held her back from the group for a moment. He knew he wouldn't say the words to Riza, but they were both adept at reading each other's silences.

Roy pulled her close for a brief moment, just holding her. Her arms came up around him, and for just one moment they were. He had already told her not to die. There was nothing more to say. He let her go. It was time for action.

* * *

Theme: Underground


	20. Not a Drop of Rain

I do not own FMA or its characters. Minor spoilers for manga chpt. 87 on.

* * *

**Not a Drop of Rain**

They came directly from the wedding. Riza knew it would be a short stop, and truthfully, she cared more about this than she did about being on time to their reception. Their feet trod over the green grass without care for their fine clothes. Finally, the newlyweds stood in front of Maes Hughes' grave.

"I finally settled down and got a wife, Maes." Roy's voice wasn't sad. A touch regretful perhaps but not sad. "I have a feeling Riza was who you had in mind."

She squeezed his hand.

"Elysia and Gracia are doing well. They still miss you. The country is changing. The new president is going to do good things, even if she doesn't like me." Roy smirked before it softened into a real smile. "I guess this is goodbye, Maes. Thank you."

Riza knelt down to place the bouquet she had brought by the headstone. The dark pink roses stood for thanks. Roy helped her back to her feet and kissed her.

"Let's go. I'm not sure how long Havoc can stall for us." He grinned at her. "You know how Fullmetal is about food."

They left the graveyard without any rain falling.

* * *

Theme: The Meaning of a Flower


	21. Fragile Memories

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

Fragile Memories

"Someone was blowing soap bubbles in the meadow."

"What?" Roy looked up from his book.

Riza was looking out the window at the fallen snow. "When I was little, before Mom left, we'd go to Grandfather's every Christmas. He'd always read the same book every year, and the first line was 'Someone was blowing soap bubbles in the meadow'. I can remember the first line, but I can't remember the name of the book."

Her voice was soft, and she continued to watch the snow, never once glancing at him. She'd lost her grandfather this November. He'd lived to see his beloved granddaughter marry the new Fuhur of Amestris. That had been last May.

Roy put down the book, walking over to wrap his arms around her gravid belly.

"It was a story about Pegasus wanting to see the crèche. I don't remember the title either. Remember our first Christmas? That's why Evie gave us the glass ball and the Pegasus ornament. We had them on our tree every year since we were kids. Evie bought a copy of the book when Aimee was born. Our little girl will be born in January. We have plenty of time to find a copy."

She turned to smile at him. "It's going to a boy, you know."

He laughed. "You say that now, but it's a girl. Even Edward agrees on that."

* * *

Theme: airhead/soap bubbles 


	22. Tiny Fingers, Tiny Toes

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

Tiny Fingers, Tiny Toes

He was absolutely enchanted. Sure, Roy Mustang had meet dozens of beautiful women, but none entranced him like this one. Well, maybe one other had. Even so, it was obvious that Rowan Mea Mustang had her father besotted. He stood by her bassinet his daughter in his arms, just staring at her. She was so amazing. Her tiny, little fingers curled around one of his. He couldn't believe she was real sometimes. Riza was miracle worker to have produced this little wonder. He'd been scared about being a father. He still wasn't sure he'd be a good one. But he'd try. She was too amazing not to try his best.

There was a click, and he turned to find Riza standing in the doorway with a camera.

"She's finally asleep?"

"Yes."

"Then let her sleep, and come to bed, Roy."

He settled Rowan back in her bassinet and just stared for a minute, and then he turned to his wife. "She's worth all the waiting, isn't she?"

Riza slid her hand into his. "Yes. It was worth it."

* * *

Theme: awe/fear 


	23. Taste of Life

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. Spoilers for manga chpt. 58 and on.**  
**

* * *

**Taste of Life**

Chocolate Chip Cookies – The day they met she gave him a plate of cookies. He looked so lost, and they always made her feel better.

Blueberries – They picked blueberries his first summer living with Riza and her father. He still remembers her laughter and the sound of "Kerplink. Kerplank. Kerplunk."

Stir-fry – The first thing he taught her to cook was stir-fry. It had been one of the dishes his mother had taught him to make before he had left home. It was a simple enough dish for both of them to fix, and it had become clear to him that they were going to take care of things if they wanted edible meals.

Cookie Dough – Sometimes she didn't exactly get around to making the cookies, and instead they shared the mixing bowl full of cookie dough.

Waffles – He made her waffles the morning after her father had died. When he had lived with them, he had often cooked, and he knew her tastes. He didn't try to talk that morning, just presented her with the waffles and held her when she cried.

Marshmallow – Gracia had managed to send Maes a package of marshmallows. The three of them sat around their fire, roasting the marshmallows and trying to remember what it felt like before the desert.

Anise – He brought her anise candies while she was in the hospital. She wouldn't let him apologize for burning her, and it felt like the only thing he could do for her.

Tea – He knew exactly how she took her tea: no milk, three sugars, and honey if there was any available. He would fix a cup along with his morning coffee and leave it on her desk.

Shish-ka-bob – Maes had thrown a barbeque for the entire office staff, and some how Roy had ended up being the one cooking the shish-ka-bobs. Of course, it did have the added benefit of Gracia sending Riza over to make sure he didn't burn anything.

Peppermint – He tasted of peppermint that night he kissed her under the mistletoe. It the Hughes' annual Christmas party, and neither Maes nor Gracia would let them get away with flouting tradition. She could still taste the flavor of that kiss when she went to bed that night.

Orange – It wasn't often that she fell sick. When she did, she knew she'd find a bowl of oranges left in her apartment.

Cider – Their first Christmas in Eastern was spent snowed in at the office. There wasn't anything they could do about it, so they made the best of it. They drank hot cinder in his office, wrapped in emergency blankets. Neither remembered having such a content Christmas since childhood.

Apple Pie – They never told Maes that Roy had learned to make apple pies from his mother, or that Roy had taught her how to make them when they were young. He was so proud of Gracia's cooking, they never had the heart to.

Mint – She kept a dish of mints by the coffee. It was one of the constants of the office, but they never saw her take a single one.

Lemon Drops – There was a stash of lemon drops hidden in the second drawer of her desk. When they went missing, she knew he was to blame.

White Chocolate – For the most part, she hated Valentine's Day. It was a waste of her time. She would spend the day sorting through the colonel's numerous valentines and her own smaller batch. The only good thing about it was the next day there was always a box of white mint truffles and a thank you note.

Hoar Hounds – The bag of lozenges appeared on her desk after she had spent the morning coughing.

Cake – They celebrated Elysia's first birthday with cake. It was a small gathering, the only guest being those present at her birth and her godparents. Afterwards, Roy couldn't help imagining a slightly different blond child, one with a pair of amber eyes.

Apple – She always feed him apples when he was sick. He never asked why. He had always thought it had been a tradition of her mother's.

Mousse – It wasn't often that a she had to take a day off because of it, but once or twice a year, her cramps were so bad that she could barely leave her bed, let alone go to work. How Roy knew when it was one of those days as opposed to a regular sick day, she never knew, but somehow she always got a delivery of chocolate mousse from a local patisserie by mid-afternoon on those days.

Ginger Snaps – A plate of ginger snaps always appeared in the office about a week before Christmas. The guys always assumed they were from Gracia, but then only Roy knew that Hawkeye's kitchen smelled like molasses and ginger.

Take Out – They often lived on take out. It wasn't that they couldn't cook, but they had little time for cooking.

Milk Chocolate and Dark Chocolate – Every once in a while, she and the girls would get together for a weekend. They always ended it with chocolate. It was one way to drown their sorrows.

Ice Cream – He watched her share a pint of ice cream with Winry Rockbell. He knew better than to approach them as they were furious with all things male. They looked like a pair of sisters, and he couldn't help wonder what Riza's daughter might look like.

Lavender and Raspberry Chocolates – It never failed. On her birthday she would receive a box containing four raspberry chocolates and four lavender ones. She never did learn how he knew they were her favorites.

Whipped Cream – He always served the hot chocolate with whipped cream, homemade whipped cream, not the store bought stuff. Edward didn't realize it, but there was a reason Hawkeye had served it that way after the he and Roy had nearly drowned themselves on a mission.

Hot Toddies – It didn't snow very often, and when it did, it was almost never enough to justify staying home. When the rare pleasure of a true snow day occurred, they seldom stirred from the fireside, and only then for nourishment.

Cinnamon Roll – Her first day as the Furhur's assistant she found a warm cinnamon roll and a cup of tea on her new desk. There was no note, but then she didn't need one.

French Toast – She smuggled breakfast in to his hospital room the week after they had taken down the government. He had been complaining about hospital food since he had been admitted, and it was beginning to annoy Alphonse who was sharing the room with him.

Wine – She had one glass of wine with her dinner on their first "official" date. It wasn't that she didn't drink. There were simply other things she preferred to get drunk on.

Champaign – She didn't know where they had hidden it, but within five minutes of announcing their engagement the boys were toasting them with plastic cups full of one of the best vintages of Champaign.

* * *

Theme: French 


	24. Chaos Theory

I do not own FMA or its characters. This fic was inspired by the odd combination of West Wing, You've Got Mail, and a fanfic called Mail List Madness, none of which are mine. AU. Spoilers for chpt. 57 & 58.

* * *

Chaos Theory

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Fair Warning

Let me start by being honest. I was signed up for this by a group of well meaning friends, who are currently hiding from my wrath, as a birthday present. I am not looking for a romance. However, a decent conversational partner is always welcomed, especially since I'm currently ignoring most of my friends. As per the rules of this farce, I will not give out any information that can be used to directly identify me for the first month. That is if you're still interested.

Perri Falcon (yes, that is a pseudonym)

_Who needs enemies when you have friends?_

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Re: Fair Warning

I know the feeling. My best friend signed me up for this as a way to "keep me out of trouble". Those are his words, not mine. He seems to think I'll get in less trouble with online dating than dating in reality. Of course, this is also the man convinced that I need to "find a good wife and settle down". Anyway, I also value conversation and in that spirit am quite willing to continue, as you put it, this farce.

Taisa Kaji (also a pseudonym)

_Real friends stab you in the front. – Oscar Wilde_

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Getting to Know You

So you've left me to start this exchange. That's fine by me. Chivalry is all and well, but I prefer respect any day. To tell the truth, I'm not really interesting. I have military training, but I'm not currently an active member. I just finished getting my university degree at the end of winter term. I was a double major, history and literature, with a minor in political science. I know, I have no life. Other than that, I enjoy reading and drawing. I'm not a terribly good artist, but there's something soothing about drawing. That's about it. The ball is in your court now.

Perri

_"Don't let it end like this. Tell them I said something." – Last words of Pancho Villa _

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Re: Getting to Know You

So, it's my turn now? Let's see, I also have military experience, and like you, I am no longer active. I've had my degree for awhile, but then I finished early, so I really can't twit you about having no life. I majored in political science with a minor in chemistry. Yes, I know it's a weird combination. I enjoy music, especially classical. My friends would have said that until recently my hobby was dating women. I enjoy a good book every now and then, but I don't often have time to just read. So what kind of book do you like to read? I've always been fond of poetry. I'll admit I try never to miss _The Writer's Almanac_ and the poem of the day on the radio. Any more, that's my stand in for reading. When I have the time to read, I like historical novels, mysteries, science fiction, and political journalism.

Taisa

_"There is no such thing as a moral or an immoral book. Books are well written or badly written." – Oscar Wilde _

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Books and Other Interests

I love _The Writer's Almanac_. There is something incredibly soothing about that man's voice. I like a plot with romance. I tend to lean towards mysteries and historical fiction, but fantasy's not bad either. I have to admit that I'm a sucker for happy endings. They may not happen enough in real life, but there's no excuse for a book not to have them. I really don't care how much angst the characters have to go through as long as they get their happy end. I'm fond of music as well, but I have a very low tolerance for rap, hip-hop, and heavy metal. Did you ever take a class on political satire? That was one of my favorites. Political humor is one of my favorites.

_You will make some new friends today. One of them will be on some sort of "sacred quest", which will make a good ice-breaker. ("So...what's with the coconuts?") – Daily Humorscope_

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Life in General

I swear I'm surrounded by idiots. Lovable idiots, but still idiots. Of course, I probably should have expected that. After all, I do work in politics. I had that class too. Sometimes I wonder if I have a better appreciation of it because I work in politics. Well, I'm currently working on one of the campaigns for president. In light of the rules, I won't tell you which one. I have to admit, I really enjoy it. My best friend is running the campaign, and I known most of the other staff for awhile. It's like one big family. Actually, I get along better with them than I do with most of my own family. I have three older sisters, but I'm only close to one of them. I actually spent most of my childhood living with one of my teachers.

_Come and see the violence inherent in the system. Help! Help! I'm being repressed! – Monty Python and the Holy Grail_

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Life in General

Sad to say, I'm very out of touch with politics right now. A friend of mine is working on one of the election campaigns, but she's too busy to talk much. I don't even know whose campaign she's working on. Hell, I don't even know who's running right now. You're lucky to have a job you enjoy. Mine's both boring and exhausting, but it pays the bills, and I don't have the energy go job hunting right now. I don't have the energy to really do much more than work and relax on the weekends. The job is that draining. My apartment isn't really put together right now. Actually, my apartment is mostly in boxes. The sad thing is that I've been living here for about three months.

I can understand about not being close to your biological family. I spent my childhood living with my father, who was a scholar, and his student, who was a few years older than me. I have a pair of half brothers, but I haven't had much contact with my mother's family since she left Dad, and I refused to leave him too. What little there was wasn't positive, except for my grandfather. Dad was an orphan. He died when I was sixteen. I don't really have many close friends, and none of them live here in Eastern. I mean, I have people I get together with, and who signed me up for this thing, but I'm not really close to them.

_There are times when we're dirt broke and hungry and freezing, and I ask myself, "Why the hell am I still living here?" Then they call, and I remember – Rent_

To: IHaveAWrenchAndIAmNotAfraidToUseIt

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: It's Been a While

Hey Win. How's the new job? I know it's not what you were planning on, but is it okay? Anyway, nothing much has happened here. The only thing new is I've got an internet pen pal. Say hi to the boys for me.

Riza

_God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs. – Dr. Ian Malcolm  
Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth. – Dr. Ellie Sattler_

To: BirdofPrey

From: IHaveAWrenchAndIAmNotAfraidToUseIt

Subject: Re: It's Been a While

Riza,

Hey, it's been forever. I love my job. It has its downsides, believe me, but I'm really enjoying it. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on the idiot boys. Last week they nearly burned down the building. Come visit Central. We'd love to see you, and I'd be we could get you to join the campaign. You have got to get away from that job of yours. I swear it's turning you into a zombie.

Winry

_Sinners may reform, but stupid is forever. _

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Work

I assume from your statements that your job is not the one you've always wanted. Or is it the job you thought you wanted, but reality didn't match what you expected? That's what happened to me. The job I have now has its headaches, but I think it's worth it. I've been lucky to stay so close to my friends. Or at least most of my friends. There's one girl who I've lost track of. She was one of my closest friends growing up, and I miss having her around.

_Thirteen short bearded men will invade your living quarters soon, eat all your food, and drag you off on an ill-advised adventure, much to the amusement of an elderly gentleman of your acquaintance. – Daily Humorscope_

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Work

My problem is I don't really know what I want to do. I liked school well enough, and while the military was a good fit for me, I saw too many things in my short time there that made me question what was actually going on. I never really had some grand goal for my life or dream career. My job is a good enough job. The working environment could be better though. It's just nothing that I'm really thrilled to be doing. I kind of think I always expected to be working with some one and that would be what made the job worth while. I don't know. I really tired, and none of this is really coming out right. I've just acquired a puppy it seems. One of my co-workers found him abandoned on the way to work. Our boss threatened to have him put down if he stayed at the office, and since no one else has an apartment that allows pets, I took him home. I'm not sure if I'll keep him, or if I'll try to find another home for him.

_**Virginia**: I've gone crazy. How can I be talking to a dog?  
**Prince Wendell**: Bark!  
**Virginia**: Yes, I have. Don't try to reassure me._

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Dogs

I like dogs. They're loyal. My opinion is you should keep the puppy. But you don't have to listen to me. I'll still like you. I'd tell you to come work for me, it doesn't pay as much as the private sector but the company's great, but that would violate the rules. Anyway, take some time for yourself if you need to. Don't let your job take over your life. Once the month long, no personal details rule is over, I'll tell you about how I ended working with a pair of then guys. It's really great story.

_**Left Ear:** This dude got dogs. I don't do dogs... I had a real bad experience, man.  
**Charlie Croker:** What happened?  
**Left Ear:** I had. A bad. Experience. Damn it. I'M deaf._

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Dogs

I named the puppy. I guess it's official that I'm keeping it now. I'll hold on to the rain check for that story. It sounds interesting. Besides, the rule expires in two weeks. Hard to believe we've been at this for so long, huh?

_**Doc:** I don't care if the turkey said the dog was a turkey! The dog is not the turkey! The turkey's the turkey, you turkey!_

To: AmongtheFlames

From: ElysiaIsTooCute

Subject: Meeting

Roy, you have a strategy session in ten minutes. Get off the computer. Yes, I know you're there. Come on, we've got a primary to win.

Maes

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Future

You evil woman. What did you the name the puppy? So, one of my friends claims that I'm always stealing his girlfriends. I'm really not, at least, not on purpose. Is it my fault that they meet me and then afterwards dump him? My friends seem to think I can't take a relationship with a woman seriously. That's not exactly true. It's just I have yet to meet a woman with whom I could take a relationship with seriously. I want what my few married friends have, a full partner. I've yet to find someone who can be that. Well, that's not exactly true. I have met one person. However, I didn't realize it at the time, and I haven't seen her since we were teenagers.

People ask me what my next grand scheme will be, but what I want is something simple: a family. You know, I notice that people often ask women if they want children. They don't ask do you want a family, but do you want children. What's the point of having children if you don't want a family? Sorry, some people at a meeting today got me thinking, and then my best friend went and shoved pictures of his daughter in my face, so the subject's been on my mind. It just kind of poured out here.

_**Stitch:** This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good_.

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Future

The puppy's name is Black Hayate. He's really quite cute, even if he does need quite a bit of training. I have a tattoo. I know you're thinking, "So what? Lots of people have tattoos." It's just that most people who know me would be astonished to find out I have one. Not that anyone knows. It's not exactly an ordinary tattoo either. It takes up my entire upper back. This is going to sound silly, I know. I told you my father was a scholar and had a student. About two months after my father's death, I came across the result of all their work and research together. That's what's tattooed on my back. It's kind of a promise to myself. A reminder that they're still with me somehow. I haven't seen my father's student since the funeral. I can understand what you're trying to say about marriage and family. It's one of the reasons I don't date. I have only met one man who could accept me just as I am as a partner, and that was my father's student. Not that we ever really had a romantic relationship, but the potential was there. That's one of the reasons, I enjoy this so much. You treat me the same he did, at least in emails. I've never actually met you, so I can make the claim I've met two men who have treated me such.

_**Diane Barrows:** That can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, World Series kind of love._

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Frustration

Sorry, I haven't meant to ignore you. Lately, things have been heating up at work. The last debate before the primary is coming up, and we've got a problem. It's a really close race, and according to the data we have, we could win a lot of votes if our candidate was a little more like his opponent. The problem is the opponent comes off as incredibly genial, and our guy invariably comes off as arrogant. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I was still alive.

_**Teal'c**: Appearances may be deceiving.  
**Jack O'Neill**: One man's ceiling is another man's floor.  
**Daniel**: A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell.  
**Jack O'Neill**: Never run with... scissors?_

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Frustration

You know, you can always use people's assumptions. If people expect you to be arrogant, then don't bother trying not to be. Use your arrogance to make your point. Don't let the other campaign dictate how your candidate will act; that's just asking for trouble. You guys can do this. Game on. (How was that for a pep talk?)

_"All the world's a stage and most of us are desperately unrehearsed." -- Sean O'Casey _

To: BirdofPrey

From: IHaveAWrenchAndIAmNotAfraidToUseIt

Subject: Job

Please don't kill me, Riza. I set up a job interview for you with the campaign staff. I really think you'd be good at this job, and I think you would enjoy it. Give it a chance. The interview is May 11th. Someone from the campaign will pick up at Central station at 4 p.m. Attire is casual, but a little dressy.

Winry

To: IHaveAWrenchAndIAmNotAfraidToUseIt

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Job

I'll do it, Win. Mostly because a friend of mine's been encouraging me to take some time for my self and not let my job burn me out. I'll see you then.

Riza

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Um…

When it comes to women, I am caught between two phantoms anymore. Every woman gets compared to the two of you, and every one falls short. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I think I can give up the ghost if I can have you in my life. I mean, actually in my life, not just as my online friend, therapist, and confidant. Right now you're just a ghost in a machine. The problem is I keep expecting to find you beside me half the time any more. God, none of this is coming out right. You know, I already deleted six emails because I can't find the right words. Please, come meet with me?

_**Joe:** Love does things for reasons that reason cannot understand._

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Um…

My friend set up a job interview for me in Central on the 11th. I won't be free until late that night, but I'll be there. If you really want to do this, that is. I'd love to meet you in person. I have to admit I'm halfway in love with you myself. I'm just afraid that reality won't live up to the image you have of me.

_**Birdie Conrad**: You are marching into the unknown armed with - nothing._

To: BirdofPrey

From: AmongtheFlames

Subject: Time and Place

I understand the fear. Really, I do. I'm not available until late that night either. There's this little all night café in Central called The Twining Rose. I'll meet you there at, say 11:30 ish? I'll be the guy with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. It's cliché, I know. I didn't even read the book until after I saw the movie this winter.

_What I am actually saying is that we need to be willing to let our intuition guide us, and then be willing to follow that guidance directly and fearlessly. -- **Shakti Gawain**_

To: AmongtheFlames

From: BirdofPrey

Subject: Re: Time and Place

I'll be there. See you then.

_**Kate:** With hope, love should end with hope._

Riza stepped off the train and into the golden afternoon sunshine. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. On a whim, she'd left her hair down. This felt strange. She really wasn't one for doing spontaneous things. Between meeting her pen pal and applying for a new job she knew nothing about, she was feeling a wee bit anxious.

"Ms. Hawkeye?" A woman with short honey-brown hair stood waiting on the platform.

"Yes, ma'am, that's me."

The other woman smiled. "I'm Gracia Hughes. I'll be handling the first part of your interview. Winry said you were somewhat out of the loop on this."

"That would be an understatement. I don't even know who's running this year, let alone what job I'm applying for."

"Well, I can help you somewhat there. If you're hired, you'll be the candidate's personal aide. If he gets elected, then you'll be the president's personal aide. It won't be an easy job. Why don't you come watch the debate with me, and then we'll see if you're still interested?"

"That sounds fair. May I ask what you do for the campaign, Ms. Hughes?"

"Gracia is fine. We're not that formal. My husband is in charge of the campaign. Most of the staffing work got passed on to me since he has his hands full."

"I see. In that case, I'm Riza. Um, do you know where The Twining Rose is? I'm supposed to meet some one there later."

Gracia gave her an odd look. "It's about two blocks from our campaign headquarters. I can point it out to you after the debate."

"Thanks."

A short car ride later, they arrived at the hall the debate would be held in. Riza unconsciously smoothed out the wrinkles on her slacks as she stared at the building. She'd opted for black slacks with a matching jacket and a red sleeveless top. She didn't know why she was getting nervous. She had nothing riding on this debate, so why were there butterflies doing the cha cha in her stomach?

Gracia smiled and touched her arm. "Let's go. You're going to enjoy this. There were a few last minute change of plans before the debate. Our guy is going to blow this out of the water."

Riza smiled. "I look forward to seeing that."

Gracia led the way inside and up to the balcony, surprising Riza slightly. "Staff doesn't watch from behind the scenes?"

"Maes likes to have someone in audience for things like these. He claims it gives a better perspective on what people are actually thinking about the candidate."

"I see."

The moderator stepped out onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final primary debate between the candidates for the Amestris Democratic party presidential nomination between Brigadier General Basque Gran and Roy Mustang."

Riza sucked in air and nearly choked on it as the two men walked onto the stage. "I know him."

Gracia let out a resigned sigh. "Many women do. I take it you won't be wanting the job."

"No, you don't understand. We shared a house from the time I was six until I was fifteen. He was my father's student."

"You're the little girl in the photo." The woman looked like she'd just had an epiphany.

"What photo?"

"There's this old photo Roy carries around in his wallet all the time. It's of him and this little blond girl sitting on a fence. He won't talk about it, but it's always with him. Especially, if he has a speech or a debate."

Riza bit her lip. Roy was here, and she had just made the decision to see if she was in love with someone else. Someone else who quite possibly worked for him. Of course, she could be jumping to conclusions. Just because he carried around an old photo of the two of them as a lucky talisman didn't mean he was in love with her. She worried her lip and chased thoughts in circles until something in the debate caught her attention. Gran was making it a point to be nice and genial if maybe not actually thoughtful. Roy wasn't even bothering. He knew he was smarter, and he was using that. If he came off as arrogant, then so be it.

Gracia grinned at her. "Caught on did you? It's was amazing. Last week Roy walked into a strategy session and asks, 'If everyone thinks I'm smarter than Gran, then why shouldn't I act it?' I don't know where he pulled that from, but it's working."

Riza let out a breath she had been holding. "Gracia, I'm not sure you can hire me."

"Why not? I'm beginning to think you'd be perfect for the job with your history together. I doubt you'd let him get away with the things he usually pulls."

"I might be in a romantic relationship with your candidate."

"Explain to me how that works because I could swear that you were completely surprised by him being here, and I don't see how that's possible if you two are dating."

"I haven't seen him since my father's funeral. Last month was my birthday, and some of my friends signed me up for an online dating pen pal exchange. I thought it was ridiculous but sent an email anyway. Just a little while ago I sent my pen pal a message. He'd mentioned he was working on a political campaign and was worried about the next debate because they were afraid everyone would see the candidate as arrogant. I mentioned that they could probably use people's assumptions to work in their own favor. We were supposed to meet for the first time tonight."

"He doesn't know you're, well, you."

"No."

Gracia looked thoughtful. "Technically, while you would be Roy's aide, he's not your boss. The chief of staff would be. We can give this a try, and if worst comes to worst, we'll just have you work some place else. I'm positive we have plenty of jobs that could use your talents, going by the resume Winry gave me."

Riza smiled. "I think I'd like that. He's going to win, you know."

Gracia smiled back. "Yeah. I know. Want to go back stage and meet him when he gets done?"

The two women quietly left their seats, and Gracia led the way backstage. Winry was there waiting by the entrance to the stage along with two other young men, one of them missing a tie. Gracia smiled at them. "Al, Riza's going to take over staffing Roy when he comes back. Could you get her the files she'll need? Ed, what happened to your tie?"

The young man with a ponytail snorted. "Candidate god complex set his own on fire two minutes before the debate. He stole mine."

"I don't even know what happened. I'm going to find Maes. Riza, you can wait here for Roy. It shouldn't be much longer."

Winry grinned at her. "I take it you were hired."

"Not exactly. It's more of a trail period. There might be a few technical difficulties with me working for Mr. Mustang."

"Here you go, ma'am." Al handed her a clip board and several files.

"Thanks. So you two are Ed and Al. I've heard a lot about you. Did you really set the building on fire?"

The sound of thunderous applause interrupted them. Roy stepped out of the stage wings. She stepped for and smiled nervously. He froze.

"Hi." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." He blinked. "Riza?"

"Yes." She glanced down at her clip board. "You have a debate follow up with Hughes and Havoc, and then you're free for the evening. I'm glad my suggestion worked out for you."

He was still staring at her. It seemed his brain was having trouble processing. "Riza? You're here? Suggestion?"

She watched as everything came together for him. His eyes lit up, and then she was dropping the clipboard, so she could tangle her fingers in his hair as he kissed her. She vaguely heard a startled voice behind her.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"I think Roy may be following your advice, Maes." Gracia's amused voice replied. "You do keep telling him to get a wife. That's Riza Hawkeye, by the way, the applicant for the personal aide position."

Roy pulled away, hands cupping her face. "It was you all along. I found you, and I didn't even know it."

She smiled. "You have meeting. Then we have the rest of the evening to catch up."

He nodded and turned to a man wearing glasses. "Right. What's next?"

She fell into step beside him as he and the other man started down the hall. She could hear Ed and Al talking behind her.

"Is there any law against the First Lady being the president's personal aide?"

"They're not even dating yet, brother."

"I'm not sure which we'll have to plan first, Al, the inauguration or the wedding."

* * *

Theme: online. 


	25. Opening Windows

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

Opening Windows

It wasn't often that she got mail at work. To tell the truth, it wasn't often that she got mail at all. So the crisp, formal letter from a solicitor's office surprised her. She waited until everyone except the colonel had gone to lunch to read it. She read over the letter, uneasiness spreading throughout her stomach. This was not good.

"Hawkeye?" The colonel had noticed.

"My cousin has just died, sir. I've been asked to come for the funeral and the reading of the will and to sort out some of the custody issues."

"Custody issues?"

"Apparently, I've been willed guardianship of Trisha's sons."

"How much leave do you want?"

She looked at him, not understanding. Her mind was still stuck on the fact that she had been given charge of two small boys. "Sir?"

He looked concerned. She managed a shaky smile. "I didn't hear you."

"How much leave do you want? I'll make sure you have enough time to take care of everything."

"A week maybe. I'm not sure. I'm not sure I can do this. How am I supposed to replace someone's mother? Why did she choose me? I'm barely old enough to have children."

Apparently, she was worrying the colonel enough that he came over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "She wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think you were up to the job. Do you want to take the rest of the off?"

She shook her head. "It will be better if I stay. It will keep me busy. I don't want to think about facing the family right now."

The colonel simply squeezed her shoulder. He was well aware that her relationship her mother's family was strained at best and that her relationship with her father's family was nonexistent with the exception of her grandfather. "If you need anything, you know you can ask."

"I know."

And she did. The colonel was just as devoted to her as she was to him. He just hid it much better. He always had, though they had both gotten better at the masks they wore since their first meeting in Ishbal. Which was a good thing if they were going to make it to the top. His enemies didn't need any more ammunition against him. As it was even among Colonel Mustang's supporters, perhaps only Maes knew how close the two of them were.

He let her stay and work for the rest of the day, but Mustang kept a close eye on her. He wasn't hovering exactly; he was just watching her. In some ways it was rather comforting to know. She might not need a shoulder to cry on right now, but it was good to know she had one if she needed one.

The colonel also insisted on taking her to the train station two days later. He put her on the train and then waited on the platform. She could see him standing there until the station faded into a speck in the distance. Only then did she turn a way from the window and begin to mentally prepare herself for what was next.

* * *

Theme: death 


	26. Reasons Why

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Reasons Why

There was a letter that went with the will addressed to her. Riza waited until she was alone to read it. She was exhausted from the day, but she didn't want to put this off. In light of the fact that Trisha had willed guardianship of the boys, Riza had been offered a room at the Rockbell home where Edward and Alphonse were currently staying. She'd been hesitant but had accepted. Now she stood by the window and began to read.

_Cousin Riza,_

_I really don't know how to address you. I hope this is all right. I truly hope you never have to read this letter, but I am afraid that some day you will. I willed guardianship of my sons to you. I know this probably seems overwhelming, and that you're still very young, but you were the only choice. I don't want anyone else from the family to do it. They have never approved of the fact that the boys are not in the parish register, and that would factor into the care they received. I know you won't do that to them. I know Pinako would look after Ed and Al, and while I'm confident she would do a good job, there is one thing she couldn't take care of. The boys are alchemists. They inherited it from their father. They're mostly self-taught at this point, but I know they'll need a teacher soon. I know you were in Ishbal. You've been around alchemists and know something about them. They're just very little boys, and I'm afraid they might do something stupid. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but please watch over my sons._

_Trisha Elric_

Riza gently refolded the letter and tucked it into her book. She would do her best for Edward and Alphonse. She still wasn't sure she was the right person for this job, but at least she understood the reasons why she had been chosen.

* * *

Theme: are you thinking what I'm thinking? 


	27. Immovable Object

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Immovable Object

Riza wore her dress uniform with the black sash of mourning for the funeral. In some ways it was an act of defiance. The rest of the family didn't approve. They didn't approve of her being in the military. They didn't approve of her being single even though she was only twenty. And they didn't approve of her raising the boys. Not that any of them had offered to take care of the boys instead. There was also the fact that she was comfortable in her uniform and found it reassuring.

She did not stand with the majority of the family during the graveside service. She stood with the boys and little Winry Rockbell. It wasn't much, but the boys seemed to find some comfort in her presence, and Riza wasn't about to separate them. She had never known her father or her mother. She really couldn't imagine what they were going through. All she could do was be there if they needed her. She knew she couldn't replace their mother. She wouldn't even try to do that. But after reading Trisha's letter last night, she understood why the woman had wanted her to taken care of the boys, and that's what she was going to do.

It was after the funeral that things began to gear up. The family didn't think she was a suitable guardian for the boys, and they were going to do their best to dissuade her from it. However, she had plenty of practice being stubborn. Watching over the colonel insured that. Actually, when she thought about it, taking care of the colonel might end of being valuable practice for taking care of children. Not that she would tell the rest of the family that. And it wasn't like she hadn't heard most of their reasons before; they had just been applied to why she shouldn't be in the military.

"You don't have a husband, dear. How can you expect to find one when you're already raising children? That will scare them off if your job doesn't"

"You're too young for such responsibility."

"It's not an appropriate activity for a single woman."

She stood firm on her decision. She wasn't going to change her mind. They hadn't been able to talk her out of the military, and they weren't going to talk her out of this.

After half an hour of people offering her condolences and arguments, Riza slipped out of the reception to the back porch where the three children were hiding. She offered them a small smile.

"Can I hide out here too?"

Three pairs of eyes considered her. Edward, who was obviously the leader of the group, finally answered, "Okay."

It was cold enough that all three of them were shivering, so she took off her heavy military issue coat and wrapped it around the trio.

"What's going to happen now?" Edward asked.

She sighed and sat down beside them.

"I'm going to take care of you. I don't know the details yet. We might move away from here, but," she had caught the look of fear in all three of them, "we would visit often. I'm not going to make you abandon your friends here."

Alphonse spoke up. "They said you weren't going to keep us."

Riza frowned. "They didn't ask me about that. I am not going to abandon you, and they are not going to change my mind. I have plenty of practice being stubborn."

Edward smiled a little. "So do we."

Riza reached over to ruffle his hair. "Then we're matched."

* * *

Theme: Arguement 


	28. Heading Home

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Heading Home**

Riza let out a sigh as the train pulled into Central Station. Edward and Alphonse were nearly bouncing in excitement. It was a change from their state after boarding the train. They had spent most of the trip being quiet and moody. Neither of the boys had been thrilled about leaving Risembool, but in all honestly, Riza had no choice. Her job, resources, and support network was all in Central. But their goodbyes to little Winry Rockbell had nearly brought her to tears.

With the help of a porter, she managed to get the two boys and their luggage off the train. Riza was all set to find a cab when the colonel appeared at her side.

"I have the car waiting out front, Hawkeye."

She nearly melted in relief. She had handled things on her own for the past week, and she would continue to do so. But there was something comforting about knowing if she did need or even just want help, she had it.

"Auntie Riza," Al peered around her. "Who's that?"

"Edward, Alphonse, this is my boss, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Sir, these are my cousin, Edward and Alphonse Elric."

Mustang smiled at them. "Let's get the three of you home."

* * *

Theme: First Time 


	29. A Small Request

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

A Small Request

Riza wrung her hands slightly. She really didn't know why she was nervous. Okay, that was a lie; she did know why she was nervous. She didn't like to ask things of the colonel. She especially didn't like to ask things of the colonel that would required them to associate during their off time; it was too tempting for the both of them. But she needed this favor.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" came the absent reply.

"I have a small request."

That caught his attention, and he looked up from his paperwork. "By all means, Lieutenant, ask away."

She took a breath. "I was wondering if you would be willing to give Edward and Alphonse alchemy lessons."

He looked at her a moment. "You want me to teach them alchemy? Aren't they a little young?"

"They already know some at this point, but they're mostly self-taught from their father's books. They're going to continue to study it whether I like it or not, so I'd rather they did it with some adult supervision. And I don't know enough about the subject to teach them."

He seemed to consider this. "Sure, why not? It could be interesting."

* * *

Theme: A Favor 


	30. Regular Date

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Regular Date

"I'm sorry. I'm busy that night."

Havoc felt the cigarette drop from his mouth. He had never heard Lt. Colonel Mustang turn down a date before, especially not one was pretty as Miss Flora Peterson.

"Really?" The redhead pouted at him.

"Yes, really."

Lt. Hawkeye chose that moment to enter the office, carrying another stack of paperwork. She frowned a little at Mustang, probably due to the unfinished paperwork on the desk. Mustang smiled at her, stepping around Miss Flora.

"You're not still mad about the flour are you?"

Hawkeye gave him a stern look. "It was a disaster zone."

"We cleaned it up."

"You scared me half to death."

Mustang actually looked chagrined. "We didn't mean to."

Hawkeye's expression softened. "I know."

"Six o'clock right?"

"Yes. Dinner's at eight."

"I'll see you then."

Havoc and Miss Flora traded looks. What in the world was going on there?

"Sir? Would you please not buy the boys ice cream this time? Last time none of you ate your dinner."

* * *

Theme: What did you say?  



	31. Family Dinner

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Family Dinner

Riza sighed as she put away the groceries. It was Friday afternoon, and the boys should be home from school any minute now. Well technically, school had been over for at least an hour or more now, but Edward and Alphonse liked to stop at the library on their way home. Of course, the fact that it was Friday would bring them home sooner than most days. Friday was the day they had their alchemy lesson with Colonel Mustang.

She didn't mind the lessons. On the contrary, they gave her some much needed time alone in the apartment, though she was always vaguely concerned about the three of them getting into trouble. At least they were good at coming home in time for dinner.

The door slammed. "We're back!"

"I'm in the kitchen."

The two boys were practically bouncing with energy. Riza was quite certain that she would find their school thing randomly dumped around the living room.

"I'm hungry," Ed announced.

That didn't surprise her. "You may each have two cookies. Do you have any homework this weekend?"

Al shook his head. "Is Mister Roy here yet?"

Riza smiled. "The colonel's not here yet. He had some paperwork to finish before he could leave."

"He always has paperwork."

She had to laugh at that. There were times when she could swear Edward and the colonel were brothers. They sounded exactly alike when complaining about paperwork.

There was a knock at the door which Al rushed off to answer. Ed hung back munching on a cookie.

"Auntie Riza, Mister Roy's here."

"I'm in the kitchen, sir."

The colonel appeared in the doorway moments later. He'd take the time to change out of his uniform, which was wise given how out of hand some of the previous lessons had gotten. She had not been happy the time the three of them came back covered in mud.

"Dinner's at eight, right lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. And don't you three spoil your supper with ice cream."

With the three of them gone, the apartment was oddly silent. She had gotten used to the relative chaos that came with the Elric brothers. Dinner was relatively easy to put together, and she left the soup simmering on the stove and curled up with a book. The calm was soothing, and she had dozed off before she knew it. She woke to the three boys attempting to be quiet. She smiled. They really were quite sweet sometimes even if they couldn't pull off quiet to save their lives.

"Ed, Al, go wash your and then set the table please. You can go wash your hands as well, sir."

Dinner was never a quiet affair. The soup and sandwiches were demolished in short order. Edward inhaled four sandwiches on his own, and she was grateful that she was used to cooking of his appetite any more. It had come as something of a surprise when she first started caring for the boys.

Ed and Al spent the meal filling her and the colonel, mostly the colonel, in on what had been going on in school and life in general. There were cookies for dessert, though Ed refused to have milk with his. The colonel left maybe an hour after dessert, and only after he'd been prevailed upon by the boys to read a chapter of _The Three Musketeers_. She saw him to the door.

"Thank you again, sir."

"I keep telling you, Hawkeye, it's not a problem. Besides, they're cute kids. Sort of annoying at times but cute. Life would be a little more boring without the alchemy lessons."

"Still, I really appreciate it. Take care on your way home, Colonel."

He waved and walked out into the night.

* * *

Theme: Ice Cream 


	32. Warmth From the Heart

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Warmth from the Heart

"Well, I think we're well and truly snowed in."

"Sir?" She'd come out of her room due to the noise. The colonel had come over last night for dinner and to give the boys their alchemy lesson. She'd insisted that he stay the night when the snow outside was too heavy to see more than a foot in front of your face.

"I started a fire. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. Even wrapped in her robe and with slippers on she could feel the cold. "It feels like we'll need it. Is it still snowing?"

"Yes. It's not coming down as hard any more, but it's still fairly steady. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"It's not a problem, sir. No one should be out in that."

"Auntie Riza, it's cold!" Al wandered into the room, the down comforter from his bed wrapped around his small frame and trailing behind him.

Mustang grabbed his blankets from the couch and spread them out in front of the fireplace. "Come're. If you sit in front of the fire, you should warm up right away."

They made a rather cute picture, Al sitting in the colonel's lap with the comforter wrapped around the two of them. Riza smiled and headed into the kitchen. If Al was up, it wouldn't be long before Ed was also awake, and he would be hungry. Besides, warm food sounded good right now.

She came out of the kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate for everyone to find Ed had joined them and there was now something of blanket fortress in front of the hearth.

"Can we have a picnic breakfast, Auntie Riza?" Al asked.

She considered the logistics of trying to stay warm and eat at the table a moment and the three sets of pleading eyes.

"All right." She gave Mustang a look. "If this turns into a repeat of the flour incident, you're the one who gets to clean up."

"You're going to hold that against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Riza had to admit half an hour later that this really was quite fun as they shared the meal of French toast and bacon. And she wasn't feeling the cold any more either. Of course that was due to sharing the various blankets with three other people. She shook her head, woolgathering would not prevent the food fight about to start.

* * *

Theme: Hot Chocolate 


	33. In Sickness

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU; I've changed the timeline a bit.

* * *

**In Sickness**

Mustang was beginning to be concerned. It was now eight forty-five, and Hawkeye was still no where to be seen. This was not like her at all. Of course, it probably didn't help that he had been highly anticipating her return to work. She'd been out all last week because the boys had the flu. However, they were better now, and she had been planning on coming into the office today.

By nine thirty, he was ready to go pay her a visit. She hadn't even phoned. Speaking of phones, that was his ringing. Maybe it was finally Hawkeye.

"Mister Roy?"

"Alphonse?" What was he doing on the phone?

"Auntie Riza won't wake up, and her head's all hot. Brother said to call you."

He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of that possibility. She'd spent an entire week taking care of two sick boys and ended up catching what they had. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Al."

He stopped at the store on his way over. He didn't know what Riza had in the apartment right now, and given the fact that the boys had been sick all week, he was betting she hadn't had a chance to grocery shopping. And knowing Edward and Al, they would be hungry. They always were. Or at least Edward was.

Mustang found both the apartment and its inhabitants in a state of chaos. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. The apartment itself was tidy and organized with the exception of the kitchen where the boys had attempted to fix themselves breakfast. They had succeeded in that to a point, but as a result, the kitchen was a confirmed disaster area.

Al latched onto him almost the instant he came in the door. Edward wasn't quite so clingy, but they both seemed unreasonably worried. Then he remembered that their mother had died of some sort of illness, and things fell into place. Roy pried Alphonse off his leg.

"Has your aunt woken up at all?"

His question was met with a negative.

"Let's go check on her first then."

A rather solemn Edward led the way into Riza's room. His lieutenant was curled up on her side, the covers in disarray around her. He recognized the position. She'd gotten sick once in Ishbal and spent forty-eight hours curled up on his cot in the exact same way. His hand brushed across her forehead, and he winced; she had one hell of a fever.

He turned to the two little boys who were watching him with large, solemn eyes. "Could you two get me a bowl of cold water and a washcloth?"

They nodded and hurried away. He then turned to the task of waking Hawkeye. As much as he knew she needed to sleep, he needed to know a couple things before he could let her rest.

Gently shaking her shoulders. "Hawkeye. Hawkeye, you need to wake up."

She murmured something incomprehensible and burrowed deeper into her pillow. He sighed and tried again. "Riza. Come on, Hawkeye. You're not going to make me do something stupid like kiss you, are you? I don't care if it works in all the fairytales, I'm not risking getting what you have. It won't do us any good if I get sick too."

Her eyelids seemed to flutter in response to his voice, and soon he had a pair of warm amber eyes considering him with great confusion.

"Did you do your paperwork, sir?"

He shook his head; only Hawkeye would wake up with that response on her lips. He smiled at her anyway.

"What's the last thing you remember doing, Hawkeye?"

"Putting the boys to bed last night."

"Did you know it's almost ten-thirty now?"

She blinked at him. "I'm late for work?"

That was Hawkeye alright. "You're not going to work today. You have a fever. I think you've caught the boys' flu."

"That's ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine."

"Honey, you've got a temperature that had to be close to 102˚. I'll take care of everything. I just need to know if you're allergic to any medicines. I'm going to take the boys grocery shopping and pick up some medicine for you."

"No allergies. Don't let Ed pick out dinner. I need…"

She nearly convulsed with a coughing fit. Roy rubbed her back, waiting for Riza to get her breath back. Edward and Al came bearing a nearly overflowing bowl and a washcloth. Roy set the bowl on the nightstand.

"Thank you. Why don't you two go get ready to go out? We're going to go get some things from the store for your aunt." He busied himself putting the cold compress on Riza's forehead. "What was it that you needed from the store?"

Her cheeks went red.

"Tampons, regular size, and overnight pads," she whispered.

No wonder his poor lieutenant was blushing. He had grown up with three sisters, however, and this was nothing. He pressed a kiss to the compress on her forehead. "We'll be back in half an hour. I'll get you some of that raspberry tea your so fond of as well."

* * *

Theme: Sick, Sickness 


	34. Something Right

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Something Right

Roy Mustang had often dreamed of having Riza Hawkeye in his bed. Of course, his dreams hadn't included a kitten, a puppy, and the Elric brothers, but he would take what he could get. It was a good thing that his bed was one of those four posted monstrosities. They had plenty of room at least.

At the beginning of the evening, the bed had just held himself and Riza. There had been a fire at her apartment building, and while her apartment was fine, the entire building had been closed for repairs. He'd offered his home to her and the boys as a place to stay. He'd forgotten that there were only two bedrooms.

Anyway, after reading the boys two chapters of _The Count of Monte Cristo_, he'd returned to his room to find Riza curled up on what she had obviously decided was her side of the bed. He'd turned out the light and tried to go to sleep. About a half an hour later, the puppy had found his way into the room and onto the bed. Roy really hadn't minded that and had managed to doze off.

Then the rain outside had turned into a thunderstorm, startling Al out of his sleep. He had promptly climbed into bed with them, and where Al went, so did his kitten. Ed had some how realize his brother wasn't in their bedroom and had coming pounding into the room, ready to tear the apartment apart looking for Al. And there really was no sleeping after that.

So now he was propped up against the headboard reading from _The Count of Monte Cristo_ with Riza tucked up against his chest and Ed and Al leaning against her. Al had his kitten in his arms, and Hayate was sprawled across Roy's feet. This wasn't what he'd been expecting, but something about it felt right.

* * *

Theme: four posted bed 


	35. One Thing Leads to Another

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

One Thing Leads to Another

She really hadn't planned on this. Yes, she'd been considering a pet because Al really wanted a kitten. And then the puppy had been brought in, and she really couldn't resist taking it home. And if they had a puppy, there was no reason she could really refuse Al his kitten. So now they had two pets. And then there had been the fire in the building, and they had had to temporarily move out, and the colonel had offered to let the five of them stay at his apartment. And then there had been that thunderstorm, and somehow everyone had ended up in the colonel's bed, listening to him read _The Count of Monte Cristo_, which just felt right for some reason. Then as they'd been moving back into her apartment, the colonel had commented on the fact that she was going to eventually need a bigger apartment, and she had replied that she thought she was going to need a house. And now she and the colonel were out house hunting. At this rate, she was going to end up planning a wedding within the year.

* * *

Theme: Pets 


	36. A Little R and R

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

A Little R and R

His hands on her neck and shoulders felt wonderful, and Riza leaned into his touch. The colonel had been right as much as she hated to admit it; she had needed this. She hadn't realized how tired and stressed she'd been. She'd been more than a little skeptical about the idea when the colonel had showed up on her doorstep to inform her she was taking the next three days off.

At that time, he'd failed to inform her that he was also taking the next three days off so he could pamper her. He'd arranged for a sleepover for the boys over at the Hughes' and even managed to get little Winry Rockbell to join the boys for that. Then he'd showed up at her door with plans for her.

Riza had just spent the last hour soaking in a hot bath with the latest book by her favorite author to keep her company. Now she was curled up on the couch with Mustang behind her, giving her a back massage. She could smell dinner cooking in kitchen, though Mustang wouldn't tell her what it was. It smelled wonderful.

She let her mind drift, enjoying the calm. She was supremely content right now. Roy leaned forward, his breath warm against her ear. "Are you going to believe me next time I tell you you need to be pampered?"

* * *

Theme: Ultra Relax 


	37. A Difference of Opinion

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Difference of Opinion**

"Why haven't you requested my transfer to Eastern yet?" Riza finally managed to corner the lieutenant colonel, and she wasn't letting him go without an answer. The news of his transfer to Eastern and the formation of his own team had been common knowledge as had the recent personnel requests. Her name had not been among them.

"I'm not sure if I'll be requesting a transfer for you," Roy had decided that honestly was the best policy, but then maybe not in this case.

"Why not?"

He was half afraid she was going to pull a gun on her and half afraid she was going to burst into tears.

"As much as I need you as my adjunct and aide, Hawkeye, you have other responsibilities that take priority over my plans for the future. I can't in good conscience ask you to reorder your life for this transfer."

She stood there, stock still, fury radiating off of every single pore. In all his years working with Hawkeye, he'd never seen her this angry. Not even in Ishbal.

"With all due respect, sir," her tone indicated very little respect, "I do not think you are in a position where you can afford to decline to use someone of my abilities due to petty reasons."

"Edward and Alphonse are not petty reasons. I need you, yes. But so do they, and Ed and Al should take priority. As much as I hate to admit it, I can find and train someone to replace you. The boys don't have anyone else."

She was his closest friend other than Maes, and he didn't want to argue with her. But he owed both Edward and Alphonse, as well as all the children whose parents he'd killed, not to commander their only relative that cared for them for his own goals. They deserved better, and as much as he hated to loose her from his team, Riza was probably better off without him. Especially since she was raising the boys.

"My ability to care for the children does not affect my ability to work for you."

Apparently, she was going to be stubborn about this. It wasn't like he wanted to give her up. Riza was one of the sanest parts of his life.

"It does when it means uprooting them from school and what semblance of normal that they've had since their mother died." He ran a hand through his hair. "They've already moved away from everything they knew once. They don't need to do it again"

"That's not your decision to make. And how do think they'll feel to loose the people that they know here? Where else am I going to find an alchemy instructor for them who isn't going to dismiss their intelligence? I doubt they'd miss their life in Central as much as they'd miss you." She bit her lip. "You keep saying you need me. Then let me make the decision."

He held back from touching her face. "I'm not going to do that to you, Hawkeye. I know you. You would agonize over the whole thing, trying to come with a solution that would allow you to take care of both sets of responsibilities, and no matter what you decided, you would feet you let someone down."

Roy smiled softly. "I may have had your loyalty first, Riza, but Edward and Alphonse need you more. I won't request a transfer for you."

"I won't accept that." Riza brought her chin up in defiance. "I'll need your paperwork by three, sir."

Roy watched her walk away, and he couldn't help feeling that he had just lost something more than his favorite subordinate.

* * *

Theme: A Reason to Quarrel


	38. Some Friendly Advice

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Some Friendly Advice

He was surprised when Haruko called him into his office. The man wasn't very fond of him, though he hadn't been very vocal of his dislike of Roy lately. In fact, he'd almost been friendly, which almost worried Roy.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Have a seat, Mustang."

Roy reluctantly sat in the chair indicated. This was not making him comfortable.

"Congratulations on your promotion. I understand you're being reassigned to Eastern and being given a full team. It should be a good experience for you."

"Thank you, sir. Yes, you're correct. I'm looking forward to putting together my own team for the first time." That was safe enough to say.

"Mm. Will you be keeping any of your current staff?"

"2nd Lt. Havoc will be coming. However, I am unsure about requesting Lt. Hawkeye at this time."

The general nodded. "I can understand that. It's been hard enough on her raising those two boys here without adding moving to a new city to bill. Oh, don't give that look. I have plenty of respect for Lt. Hawkeye. She's done a wonderful job of balancing her career with raising her boys. So have you."

That startled him. "Sir?"

"It's not that hard to notice, Mustang. You've done everything possible to make things easier on your lieutenant, from rearranging her schedule to giving the boys alchemy lessons."

Well, yes, he had done those things, but it wasn't exactly common knowledge. What that Haruko driving at?

"I here you've been helping her look for a house lately. Have you had any luck yet?"

This conversation was just getting more and more bizarre. He was beginning to wonder about the general. "Not really. At least, nothing that meets all of her criteria for a house."

"That can be hard. It took my wife nearly six months to find a house she was satisfied with. Of course, it didn't help that she was pregnant with our first at the time and was having severe mood swings."

Roy was now officially confused. He was almost beginning to feel like a prospective suitor for one of Haruko's daughters, except he wasn't actually interested in any of the man's daughters. A blond sharpshooter, now that was another story.

"Have you done any looking at what's available in Eastern? You could probably fine something there more easily, especially given the realty prices here in Central."

"No, sir. If I decide to request Lt. Hawkeye, I'll look into it."

"Good. Did you know there's a spousal exception to the fraternization regulations?"

Okay, that was a complete non sequitar. Roy struggled to control his facial expression and the urge to inquire what the hell was the general on?

"It's not a common situation, of course. It would be a breach of the regulation to marry your superior or subordinate, and most of the time, they'd never dream of assigning a married couple to work together. There have been exceptions though, like Colonel O'Neill and his wife. They got married while she was on a temporary assignment under another commander."

He was feeling speechless now. Was it his imagination or Haruko giving him a safe why to be in a relationship with Riza?

"They've done a good job of balancing work and their relationship, though I hear that Major Carter has recently taken maternity leave."

Roy was feeling more than a little freaked out. This was all very helpful information; however, he wasn't sure why Haruko was giving it to him. There was the possibility that this was part of an elaborate scheme to bring about his downfall, but honestly, this was a really crazy way to do it. Of course, that was if Hawkeye was even interested in the idea. She currently was not very happy with him due to a recent argument they'd had over her first duty lay. As much as he needed and wanted her by his side, he felt that the boys' welfare had to come first, and that it meant leaving Hawkeye behind when he went to Eastern. She had not agreed but did have any solutions either.

"Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you and give you some advice since you're not the arrogant, little bastard I thought you were. That and my wife threatened to make me sleep on the couch for a month if I didn't."

Roy left the office feeling dazed and more than a little confused. But at least he had another option open to him now.

* * *

Theme: Are you serious? 


	39. A Sunny Afternoon

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**A Sunny Afternoon**

It was a perfectly ordinary afternoon, and they looked like any ordinary family as they stood on the court house steps. For once, neither Riza nor Roy were in uniform. In fact, Roy couldn't remember seeing Riza in something as delicate as the fluttery cream sundress. Both Edward and Alphonse wore new suits, those they had worn for their mother's funeral no longer fit, and weren't too upset about it. The only one who was in uniform was Riza's grandfather. He has served as a witness as well as Maes and Gracia Hughes.

It was official now. He was married to Riza Hawkeye, who currently wasn't his subordinate. The paperwork hadn't caught up current events yet. He had put in a transfer request two weeks after arriving in East City and then had promptly returned to Central to actually convince Riza to marry him. It hadn't exactly been easy. She was still upset with him over his refusal to request her as part of his team at Eastern HQ. That and he didn't want her to think the only reason he was doing this was to keep his team together. Truthfully, he still wasn't sure how good an idea this was, but he wanted Riza in his life, and it seemed to the best solution to satisfy all parties involved.

He had been wrong about thinking that moving the Elric brothers from Central would be uprooting them. Their first reaction to the news that he was being transferred was wanting to know when they were moving. He still had some of the bruises on his shins from when he'd had to explain that they wouldn't be moving and why that was.

And he had been wrong about thinking that somehow his cutting ties with Hawkeye would protect either of them. Ever since the Elrics brothers had entered her life, his public relationship with Riza had clearly become more than superior and subordinate, and the idea of either her, or more likely the brothers, being used against had always been a nagging worry. Before it had always been simpler; as much as he loved her, they both agreed her needed her as an adjunct and bodyguard more than they needed a romantic relationship. And that had worked until Riza had become the guardian of two young alchemists.

But he loved her, and oddly enough, he had come to love the two rascals that had become a part of her life. He wasn't going to give up his plans to change the government, but maybe there was room for this romance of theirs after all. Besides, the fact that they were married would only be known to a select few whom the trusted, and Hawkeye would remain Hawkeye officially. She had declined to change her name, and he was actually rather content with that. There was still the possibility that he was putting her and the boys in more danger this way, but as she had reminded him many times, it was her decision.

A sharp elbow to his ribs pulled Roy from his thoughts. His new wife smiled at him. "Grandfather wants to take all of us out to dinner to celebrate."

Roy slid his hand into hers. "Did you warn him about how much Ed eats?"

Riza laughed. "He didn't believe me."

"Oh dear." He kissed her cheek. "I suppose we should go enlighten him."

His fingers caressed the ring on her left hand as they made their way down the steps. He didn't know how this was going to turn out, but it couldn't be the worst decision he'd ever made. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Theme: Sun On Your Face


	40. Home Sweet Home

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

This might just be the most difficult assignment he had ever faced. Roy had been researching ever since Riza had given him her list of requirements, but he had yet to find a house out here in East City that matched all of them. There were a handful that might suit their needs, but none of them quite felt right.

He still had half the list to visit, and Riza and the Elric brothers would be arriving at the end of the week. They currently had arrangements to stay at hotel for the first few days, but Roy would feel better if they had at least this taken care of. There were plenty of other things that needed to be dealt with once they arrived. They didn't need to be house hunting as well.

Thankfully, by Friday afternoon, he had managed to reduce the list down to just two houses. He picked Riza and the boys from station that evening. Once the boys were settled for the night, he brought out his research for Riza to take a look at.

"We can go take a look at these two tomorrow and see if either of them meets your approval." He absently toyed with her hair; she had started to grow it out lately. "Both have at least three bathrooms, four bedrooms, and room for a study. I liked the layout of the second one better, but that's just me."

"What about location?"

"Both are near Eastern HQ. The first is a fifteen minute drive, but there aren't any schools close by it. The second is a twenty minute walk from HQ, but there's a school about ten minutes away."

Riza yawned and rest her head against his shoulder. "Good."

He kissed the crown of her head. "Some one's a sleepy lieutenant."

That earned him an elbow in the ribs. But she didn't disagree nor did she complain when he suggested they go to bed and deal with everything in the morning. Roy woke the next morning to find the bed empty beside him, and the smell of coffee permeating the hotel room. They left the boys with his new team, Roy claimed it would a good exercise in teamwork for them, and the two of them were off to see the houses he had found.

The moment she saw the Victorian style house, Roy knew this was the one they would buy. The look on her face told him that. The tour of the house was merely a formality. Afterwards, they stood on the porch together in the sunshine while the realtor drew up the papers. Riza fingered a periwinkle blossom in one of the planters.

"So, should I call the guys and have them start bring the boxes over?"

Riza laughed. "Sure. They probably need a break from the boys by now."

He headed back inside with a smile, pausing to study her profile, before heading off to start the move into their new home.

* * *

Theme: Blue Periwinkle


	41. Useless

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

Useless

He'd never seen her so pale before, not even in Ishbal. He was half afraid she was going to collapse right there. Her hands had gone completely white where she clutched the phone. The one sided conversation ended, and Riza hung up the phone as if it would shatter if she pressed to hard. He'd never seen her like this before, and it was scaring him.

"Riza?" To hell with formality in the office, something was seriously wrong.

"That was Pinako Rockbell. Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. They're both alive, but Ed lost both an arm and a log, and Al's soul is trapped in a suit of armor."

He saw her knees wobble and guided her to the couch before she could fall. He sat next to her, unsure of what to do. They'd been gone for a week on a mission. It was the longest she'd ever left the boys in someone else's care, and she'd been very uncomfortable about it. Edward and Al had seemed excited about staying with the Rockbells for a whole week. He'd thought they were sensible enough to know better than to try human transmutation.

Riza was shaking. He pulled her into his arms, not caring about propriety or protocol at this point. He held her as she wept and raged, providing what comfort he could. It was all he could do for her. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Still he'd never felt this useless before, not even in the rain.

* * *

Theme: You will be called upon to help a friend in trouble 


	42. From One Alchemist to Another

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**From One Alchemist to Another**

Edward glared at him. Roy did his best to focus on the boy's eyes rather than his missing leg and arm. There was nothing he could do about those. That would be up to Ed. Pinako thought he could make the adjustment to automail limbs if he put his mind to it. At this point, their main worry was him trapping himself in his guilt over the situation.

"Come to yell at me? It won't do any good."

Roy struggled to contain his anger. He wasn't angry with Ed exactly, more of with the whole situation and himself for teaching the boys alchemy, but the urge to shake some sense into the boy was hard to squish.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I doubt I could come up with anything that will make you feel worse than you already do." His other instinct was to take the boy in his arms and tell him everything was going to be all right. The only problem was he couldn't promise that. With a gentle voice, he continued, "I can't change what happened, and neither can you. The only thing you change is what happens in the future."

Ed practically snarled at him. "Don't take that tone with me. I am going to fix this. I am going to fix this. Granny and Winry are going to equip me with automail, and I'm going to become a State Alchemist so I can find the philosopher's stone and get our bodies back."

He bit back a smile. Ed hadn't lost his tenacity at least. Roy had been counting on that. With a goal to focus on, Edward was much more likely to fully recover. And Ed had never backed down from a challenge in his life. His work here was done.

"Pinako thinks it should take about two years for you to recover and adjust to your automail. It will be easiest if you do that here, but Riza and I will visit as much as we can. When you're ready, we'll talk about the state trials." Roy paused in the doorway. "And Edward, please don't scare your aunt like that again. I've never seen her that terrified before, and it scared the hell out of me."

Ed's lips twitched, almost forming a smile, and he nodded. Roy nodded back and left the room. It would take some time, but Edward would heal and things would be fine. At least, until he and Al stirred up trouble again.

* * *

Theme: Sage Advice


	43. Steps Forward

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Steps Forward**

The State Trials were less than two weeks away. Roy sighed as he stared out his window. They would have to go to Central for that. He still had mixed feelings about Edward's determination to become a State Alchemist. On the one hand, it gave him something to focus on, and that had speeded his recovery immensely. But on the other, it meant that Ed could end up in the same position that he had been in Ishbal, and Roy never wanted that.

Truthfully, though, there was nothing he could do about it. Ed's mind was made up, and no one could sway him. It didn't stop Roy from worrying though. And it wouldn't stop Riza from worrying either. She still blamed herself for not realizing that the boys might try human transmutation. Roy shared the guilt. He had been the one teaching them alchemy after all. Still, at this point all they could do was support Ed in his decisions.

"Sir?" Hawkeye's voice drew him away from the window.

She held out a stack of papers which he took with a sigh.

"All of those need to be signed before five o'clock, sir."

Roy sighed again. "Yes, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled gently. "Would you like me to start making arrangements for the trip to the State Trials? Hughes called earlier while you were out to let you know that Edward's studies seem to be going well."

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Her hand came up to cup his cheek. "What's worrying you?"

Roy leaned into her touch. "So many things could go wrong with this. Should I really be encouraging Edward?"

"Would he listen if either of us tried to convince him otherwise?" Riza leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We can't change the decisions that he and Alphonse make. All we can do is help them when we can, and let them lead their own lives. We can't protect them from everything as much as we want to."

He sighed once more and kissed her palm. "All right. So which papers do I have sign?"

* * *

Theme: Truth That Heals the Pain


	44. We All Scream

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

We All Scream

It was too damn hot. Who had been the idiot who decided that uniforms should be made of wool? Roy wasn't sure, but he intended to incinerate the man if he ever found out. It didn't help that he was stuck in the office with paperwork either. He'd blame his predicament on Hawkeye, but that wouldn't be fair. She was just doing her job, keeping him on task.

It was something of a relief when Fullmetal came storming in followed by his brother. It was at least a distraction from the seemingly endless reports. It was not long before he figured out that something was up with the two Elric brothers. He would have assumed it was another stray cat except Ed was acting suspicious as well. He double checked that the door was shut and then looked around the room as if he expected Hughes to pop out of the woodwork.

"What's going on? Is someone threatening to make you drink your milk?"

Fullmetal snorted. "The lieutenant isn't around anywhere, is she?"

"What have you done or are about to do that would displease your cousin?" He was not getting involved if it would incur Hawkeye's wrath.

In response, Edward reached into Al's torso and produced a pint of ice cream. "Do you want some or not?"

Five minutes later, the three of them looked up guiltily when the door opened. Hawkeye sighed as they futilely tried to hide the ice cream.

"Do you have an extra spoon? If not, I'm confiscating the entire thing."

* * *

Theme: Ultimate Weapon  



	45. Victory Celebrations

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Victory Celebrations**

The Mustang house was full of laughter. In the last two weeks, there had been plenty of things to celebrate. Alphonse had been returned to normal body. Some of his memories of the past few years were rather fuzzy, but both he and his brother had survived the process. Edward still had his automail, but he claimed it was a small enough price to pay for having his brother back. Roy had been promoted to major general. It wasn't Fuhrur, but with the recent changes to the government, there wasn't the urgency to climb that high any more. Lieutenant General Grumman had been appointed to act as Fuhrur while the government began to transition to a more democratic structure.

Roy grinned from his seat as Ed and Winry argued over something or another. The two teenagers had finally defined their relationship beyond childhood friends. Ed had actually proposed shortly after they had gotten Al's body back. It had been in the middle of getting his automail repaired, and she had conked him with wrench before accepting. It would be a long engagement, at least until Winry had completed her apprenticeship, but both of the teenagers were happy with the state of things.

Havoc and Sheska were sharing the couch with the bickering lovebirds. A tentative romance had sprung up between the two of them, and it seemed like it was getting serious. The rest of his staff were scattered around the room. Roy had spotted Breda involved in a serious game of chess with the new Fuhrur while Fuery was spoiling Hayate as usual. And the newly promoted Captain Hawkeye-Mustang was sitting his lap. Their marriage was now public knowledge as the fraternization regulations had been changed and they no longer had to worry about their relationship being used against. All was right in the world.

"And what are you smirking about?"

He kissed her cheek. "I was just thinking that I have everything that I want."

"Oh?" Riza smiled at him. "Then I suppose you won't be interested in my news."

"And what news is that?"

"I don't think we'll be able to use that spare bedroom as a second study after all." Her smile widened. "We're going to need room for a nursery instead."

* * *

Theme: A Battle Won


	46. The Price of Love

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**The Price of Love**

The announcement of her pregnancy had been greeted with excitement. However, it didn't take long for Riza to realize how overprotective her boys were going to be. She was barely into her second trimester, hardly showing at all, and she was not an invalid. However, none her guys seemed to see it that way. And this was why Riza was currently enthroned in an armchair with a clutch of books. There was a flu going around military headquarters, and she had been forbidden from going in to work for fear of her catching anything.

Alphonse had actually been left here at home with her, under orders from Roy and Edward to make sure that she didn't overstress herself, but Riza had managed to convince him that she would be fine alone and sent him off to run errands. Logically, she knew that they were worried about her, and at least today, that worry was justified. Catching an illness could be dangerous to her pregnancy. And she knew what was the root of Roy's worry. Her mother had not survived childbirth.

Riza was not likely to share that fate, but she knew that fact alone wouldn't comfort Roy. He had a bad tendency to worry. Still, it could be highly annoying. As much as she loved him, there were times when she just wanted to smack him upside the head. And her hormones weren't helping much. Between the morning sickness, swelling ankles, and random cravings, Riza was feeling fairly out of sorts.

There were perks though. She no longer had to remind the boys that the dishes needed to be done or worry about most of the house cleaning. It was a nice change. Of course, dinner was only safe to eat when she or Roy made it. Ed and Al's culinary skills were not on par with their alchemy skills. Letting out a soft sigh, Riza snuggled into her chair a little more. And she was catching up on the reading she had been meaning to do for months. It seemed like forever since she'd had the luxury to spend more than a few minutes to indulge in a book for pleasure.

It wasn't surprising that she nodded off in the middle of the book. Exhaustion had been one of the annoyances that had come with her pregnancy. A gentle hand on her cheek woke her. Riza blinked sleepily, meeting a pair of warm, dark eyes. Roy leaned in to kiss her.

"Good nap?"

"Mmm." She rubbed her nose against his. "What time is it?"

"Five-ish." Roy took another kiss. "The boys are in the kitchen. They offered to make dinner."

She groaned and leaned her head against the back of the chair. "Why me?"

* * *

Theme: The Wrong Words


	47. Spellbound

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Spellbound**

"She's so tiny." There was awe in Edward's voice.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Winry asked.

Riza smiled down at the dark haired infant in her arms. "Rowan Mea Mustang."

"After Mr. Hughes?"

Roy nodded. "Yes."

They were all clustered around Riza's hospital bed. Rowan was barely twelve hours old, and she had already wrapped her family around her tiny finger. She had Roy's coloring, a head of dark hair and dark eyes, but the resemblance to her mother was clear even at this early age. Roy ran a gentle finger along her cheek. He couldn't believe how amazing this little girl was. As happy as he had been about Riza's pregnancy, that happiness had been accompanied by a great deal of fear as well. He didn't know how to be a father. Older brother, mentor, teacher, yes, but not a father. And he didn't want to fail at it.

But since Rowan's birth, he found that his fear was almost completely replaced with awe and a deep sense of devotion. Oh, he was still afraid, but some how actually seeing Rowan, knowing she was real made things seem easier. Rowan let out a little sigh and shifted in her mother's arms. Riza adjusted her arms and place a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Roy wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Here surrounded by this odd little family of his, Roy was content. This was what he had been fighting for after all. A safe future for them all.

* * *

Theme: Magical Moment


	48. No Reservations Needed

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**No Reservations Needed**

I've been sold on this place since it opened, and that's not just because they give me free food. Cariad o Tan has been a well kept secret until recently. This little bistro and café is tucked away on Central's riverside. It's a cozy little place on the corner of West Crescent and Vine. The building is a warm beige color with murals of gardens accenting it. The wrought iron window boxes always have some sort of greenery. It looks like someone lives there which is quite accurate as the owners live in the apartment above the restaurant. There's café seating outside during most of the year, taking advantage of the wonderful river view. The wrought iron tables are picture quest, and the chairs all have plump cushions to save one's rear end.

The interior is just as charming. The dark hardwood floors match most of the furniture in the place, the only exceptions being the overstuff leather chairs by the counter. The inside is divided into two sections. When you first walk in, it feels like a little coffee shop and bakery. The barista, Winry Rockbell, knows her coffee. They have one of the best selections of both foreign and domestic coffees in Central as well as seasonal specials and a lovely selection of teas. In fact, Cariad o Tan probably has the best selection of Xing teas in town.

The rest of the restaurant is regular seating. It's a comfortable mix of elegance and charm. Sage green and cream linens cover all the tables. During the day, the rooms are sunny and full of natural light. They are also perfect for a romantic evening out with candles on every table. The rooms aren't large, but they don't feel cluttered or crowded. Even full of people, it has a cozy feel.

But it's the food that people really come for. The rest is simply a nice bonus. I swear people would come here to eat even if the place was dump. The food is that good. The executive chef, Roy Mustang, has really done wonders. Don't be surprised if that name sounds familiar. Mustang was the sous-chef at Amestris before he opened Cariad o Tan, and that's really where the story begins.

Amestris is well known as one of the best restaurants in Central. Or at least it was. Its popularity has been declining lately, most likely due to the loss of Mustang. But then King Bradley was the one to make the mistake. Mustang had been hired straight out of culinary school. He was the top of his class and clearly had potential. It was a stroke of genius on Bradley's part to snap him up so quickly.

It didn't take long for Mustang to end up running the kitchen while Bradley ran the business, and that's where the trouble started. King Bradley is a remarkable business man. As a cook, however, he is not anything more than average. Which is why many a talented chef has disappeared into his restaurants never to be heard from again. But not Mustang. When he realized that Bradley was taking all the credit for his recipes, he went straight to Bradley and threatened to leave if he didn't get credit for his work.

Bradley threatened back. If Mustang left, he would destroy not only Mustang's career but also the career of Riza Hawkeye who worked at Amestris as a hostess. Hawkeye had grown up with Mustang, and the two of them were extremely close. Bradley threatened to keep either of them from ever working in the culinary industry again. Mustang left anyway, and he took Hawkeye with him. And Bradley was true to his word. He did his damn best to destroy their careers.

With neither of them being able to get a decent job, Mustang and Hawkeye did something no one had expected: they opened Cariad o Tan. They sunk their entire savings into purchasing the building and equipment for the restaurant then started calling on their friends to help get them started. Even my wife, Gracia, got in the act, designing their logo, menus, and the murals on the front of the building. Mustang also found an investor in Ling Yao, a young business man from Xing, who was new to Central.

Mustang was smart when he started too. He already knew that he'd have trouble getting any help from the established restaurant world, so he went looking for talented students and offered them positions with both creative freedom and full credit for their work. Which is how he got both Maria Ross, considered to be one of the best pastry chefs in town, and Jean Havoc, who was at the top of his class in culinary school. When the restaurant opened, the entire staff consisted of the three chefs with Riza Hawkeye working as both hostess and waitress. Two weeks later, Edward and Alphonse Elric had joined the staff as waiters, bringing with them their childhood friend Winry Rockbell. By the end of the month, Ross had recruited Denny Brosh, a friend of hers, as a kitchen assistant rounding out the staff.

They started out just serving lunch and dinner six days a week. I think they had something like three customers their first day, but by the end of the week the place was at least half full for every meal. Within six months, they had no trouble paying their bill. As I said before, the secret is the food. Cariad o Tan serves an interesting combination of Amestris and Xing cuisine as well as some creations that just can't be classified as either. No matter what you order, you'll be satisfied.

However, in order to help you choose from their varied menu, I'll offer some favorites of both the staff and myself. For lovers of Xing food, you can't miss with the teriyaki salmon. Or if you're not fond of fish, try the grilled chicken. The sauce is a family secret that Mustang claims has been in his family for close to three hundred years. If you're just stopping by for lunch, try either the curry or the noodles. For those who prefer something a little more familiar for dinner, the lemon chicken and rosemary potatoes are delightful. Stopping by for lunch? The omelets are exquisite, and there a fresh salads and seasonal soups throughout the year. For breakfast, there's a variety of pastries baked fresh every morning as well as favorite like pancakes and waffles. And never forget the dessert. Ross has outdone herself with everything from decadent chocolate cakes to perfect fruit pies to exquisite confections of Xing's sweet bean paste. It's heaven for anyone with a sweet tooth.

I know you're thinking: 'So the food's great; there has to be some sort of problem. The service is probably lousy.' Not to worry, the service is wonderful. While Cariad o Tan may have originally opened understaffed in the waiter area, they certainly aren't now. It's true that on a busy night it takes a little longer to get your food, but I've never had to wait more than twenty minutes. And there's always plenty of their signature rosemary dill bread to nibble on why you wait. Hawkeye runs a tight ship when it comes to the staff.

If I still haven't sold you on the restaurant yet, have no fear. I have one more story to tell you. You're probably wondering about the name. Cariad o Tan isn't Amestrian. It isn't Xing either though which is what you probably expected. It's Welsh. If you haven't heard of the language or the country it's from, I'm not surprised. Most Amestrians haven't. When Roy named the place, he wanted it to reflect what he held important. Cariad o Tan translates to 'beloved of fire'. Hawkeye's grandmother is Welsh. I'm sure you can do the math.

Anyway, you don't have to take my word for it. Stop by the restaurant and see for yourself. You don't need a reservation most nights unless you have a party bigger than eight. One word of advice though, don't try getting a table the first week in May. Mustang and Hawkeye are finally getting married, and the restaurant's hosting the reception.

* * *

Theme: Cooking 


	49. Taking Notes

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Taking Notes

It started out innocently enough. There was one of those little post-it tabs stuck to her assignment when the grad student handed it back. The neat scrawl on it read: _Interesting reference. Have you read Molly Ivins' article on Sam Austin? Or did you find it in a biography?_

She'd looked up from the comment to see the grad student shoot her a smile. His name was Roy Mustang if she remembered correctly. She'd check the syllabus when she got back to her apartment. She actually had read that article. A quick check of the syllabus confirmed that Roy Mustang was the graduate assistant for the Political Satire and Commentary class. She turned in her next assignment with a sticky note on the corner reading: _Yes. I've read all three of her books of articles as well as her two on Bush. I referenced her once again in this assignment._

It was returned to her with another post-it tab on top. There was a little smiley face doodle and _She certainly makes political journalism readable, doesn't she?_

She didn't really think much of the exchange at that point. He'd simply been curious about where she'd learned a piece of information, and they had similar tastes in journalists. Then she'd turned in her midterm. The first section of the class had covered political commentary, and then they were moving on to political satire.

When she got her midterm back, the essay had been graded by the professor and then covered with post-it tabs by Mustang. At least, that was what she had assumed. The grade written on the paper and the notes on the tabs were in different handwriting. She had mentioned the Capitol Steps in the introduction of her essay. Mustang had gone through her essay, and every time she'd mentioned an event that had a song parody he'd stuck a tab next to it with the opening lyrics. On the last page was a sticky note with the message: _I started playing find the Cap Steps song with your essay. I hope you don't mind; it was the only way I was going to stay sane while reading over the rest of the midterms._

Her next assignment was turned with a post-it note reading: _I don't mind as long as you're not listening in on my phone calls. Have you downloaded this week's clip from their website?  
_

The two of them spent the rest of the term trading notes with various references to political comedy, mostly the Capitol Steps but there was some other material thrown in there. It was strange. Riza could count on one hand the number of times she'd actually spoken to Roy Mustang, but she felt like she knew him. The logical part of her pointed out that all she knew was they shared similar interests and opinions on politics, but she couldn't help feeling a connection. She was going to miss the notes when the class ended.

Then when the last assignment before the final essay was handed back, there was one last note. It was short and to the point: _____April 16th, 3 o'clock at the Seattle's Best by the bookstore. Meet me?_

The sixteenth was the first day of spring break, and she was there.

"Hi, Riza. Is it okay if I call you that? I mean, I know your name because of the assignments, but we've never really been introduced, and--"

"Roy," she cut him off. He gave her a lopsided smile, and she held out her hand. "How about you buy me a Chai Latte and get to know me from there?"

* * *

Theme: Passing Notes 


	50. Java Jive

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Java Jive**

Caffeine is the life blood of many college students. It wasn't any surprise that there were twenty-seven coffee shops in and around the campus. And while Riza wasn't one of the coffee drinking hordes, she was a familiar face at a number of them. She wasn't a stranger at the Seattle's Best where Roy had asked to meet her which would have been in her favor if things had gone south. Except they hadn't. Riza had a wonderful time, and a second date had been scheduled for that weekend. And the coffee shop date became a standard for them.

Within two months, they had been to almost every coffee shop in area. Between their studies, they were often the best place to meet. In fact, several of their dates had simply been sharing a couch while working on their own homework. But that was all right. Riza found they didn't necessarily need to spend their time on fancy dinners or going out to clubs. No matter what they ended up doing together, Riza found herself having a good time. And some of the best dates they'd had were spent arguing over some point in a paper one of them was writing or just bouncing ideas off each other.

And Riza realized that she was in love one morning when she woke up with cramps too painful for her to even leave bed. She had called Roy to cancel their lunch date, and within an hour, he had let himself in to her apartment bringing with him food, chocolate, a hot water bottle, and two extra hot 20 oz. chai lattes from her favorite coffee shop.

"I wanted to make sure you're set for the day, Riza. I'll drop by with dinner later. Do you have anything you want me to turn in for you?"

No one had taken care of her when she felt like crap since her mother had left, and to tell the truth, she probably wouldn't have let them either. At least until now. Her response was to kiss him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Theme: Feeling Sick 


	51. We'll Sleep When We're Dead

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**We'll Sleep When We're Dead**

They had been dating nearly two months when Riza first met Roy's friends. She had heard of them already, but given how spontaneously their relationship had started, neither of them had felt like adding the pressure of their friends' opinions to the situation. But it was midterms, and neither of them honestly cared about other people's opinions at that point. All either of them wanted was to was get through the next week.

So Maes' first encounter with his best friend's newest girlfriend was at a coffee shop. He found Roy lounging on a couch, papers spread across the table in front of him and a blond curled up at his side. In comparison with some of Roy's former girlfriends, she was not beautiful. Attractive, yes, but Roy had dated women with supermodel potential before, and this woman did not fit that category.

Still, Roy was sitting there, an arm around her shoulders as he pointed something out to her in one of the books in front of them. His friend looked up just then and flashed him a grin.

"Hey Hughes, could you get us a venti chai latte and a venti mocha? Thanks."

He wasn't surprised at the request. When Maes returned, he found the pair disengaged from their studies. Roy took both cups, handing the chai latte his girlfriend.

"Riza, this is my best friend, Maes Hughes. Maes, this is Riza Hawkeye."

She smiled at him and held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you. Roy has mentioned you a number of times."

Maes raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

She laughed, not a little giggle like he had expected but a real laugh. "Oh don't worry, I know some of the good stories too."

Well, at least she had a sense of humor. He smiled. "So how did you meet this idiot friend of mine? You seen like such a nice young woman."

"Hey!" Mustang protested. Riza elbowed him in the stomach.

"He was a Graduate Assistant for one of my classes. We hit it off once the class had ended."

"Honestly?"

"We started talking through notes in class and started dating once the class had ended."

"So what's all this then?" He gestured to the various papers and books spread out in front of the pair.

"Socieology of Politics, Satire and Comedy, Chick Lit, Law and Politics, TV and Crime, TV and Politics, and Xing Politics."

"My god, when do you two sleep?"

Roy shrugged. "Meh, we'll sleep when we're dead."

Maes watched the couple closely. Riza was defiantly not what he had expected but, there was something about this whole thing that was different. Then it struck him. He'd seen Roy with any number of girls, but he'd never acted like this before. His best friend was comfortable with this one. He wasn't putting on any of the act he normally used with women.

"I promised Gracia I'd pick her up at six, so I'd best be going.

On his way out the door, he glanced back at the couple. The image just seemed right to Maes. It looked completely natural for Roy to have Riza tucked against his side as they poured over her literature essay. He smiled. Roy had finally found himself a real partner.

* * *

Theme: something in your eyes 


	52. Full Disclosure

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Full Disclosure 

Friday nights they went out to the movies. Saturday nights, they'd watch videos at one of their apartments, but Fridays they went out. Roy's sister had given him a year long pass to the local theater. So on Friday, they'd go and see a late night movie. The late movie was their choice for a number of reasons. It was often fairly empty which allowed them to make commentary as they liked on the movie. There was something soothing about walking together late at night on their way home. There was a little café that was open until one on the way back to her apartment that they would sometimes stop at. Other times, they'd race through the late evening fog like children, eager to get back home. And of course when the movie was truly awful but there were too many people to mock it properly, there was always the time honored tradition of making out instead of watching the movie.

It was a very nice movie theater with seats whose arms could be raised. That meant they could use the last row as a couch if they wanted to. It made making out much more comfortable. They'd never gone as far as actually having sex in the theater, but there had been a couple of times when they'd been pretty close. There often was a reason they went running back to his apartment, which was the closer of the two, as soon as the movie was over.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights where she was in a hurry to get back to his apartment. The movie had been truly dreadful. She hadn't even been able to pay attention after the first twenty minutes. Roy was part of the reason for that, but still, most of the time Riza managed to watch at least the first half hour before giving up on a movie. She was currently feeling rather warm and hazy which was why she didn't snap at the two young men whose voices had pulled her from her own little world which consisted of herself and Roy. They were stretched out in the last row, which was empty except for them, Riza draped on top of Roy. Riza looked up, propping her arms on Roy's chest to be able to see who had interrupted them.

It was her two half-brothers. Through some sort of rotten luck, they had ended up in the same theater as herself and Roy. Jason and Alexander were the products of her mother's second marriage. Riza hadn't gotten to know them until her father had died when she was sixteen and the law decided she couldn't live on her own and sent her to her mother. She'd left home as soon as she'd graduated and avoided going home except when she absolutely had to. Her mother had married into a very upper class family, and everyone had ideas about what she should do with her life. Most of them didn't include her own plans for her life. And their plans would definitely not include Roy. Oh, the family knew she was dating but not who and not how deeply involved she was in the relationship.

All this raced through her mind. There were several reactions she could have to the interruption. As she was having a nice evening and had been enjoying herself highly so far, Riza settled on shocking the hell out of the idiot boys.

She tilted her head slightly and smiled a lazy smile. "Oh, is the movie already over?"

While the boys gaped at her, she smiled down at Roy. "Let's head home, shall we? I'm craving a late night snack."

Roy immediately picked up on her meaning, and they began to disentangle themselves from each other and straighten their clothes. She shot a smirk at the boys as she left the theater, fingers twined with Roy's. "Have a nice night boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

* * *

Theme: the theater or oh, is the movie over already?  



	53. Christmas Together

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Christmas Together**

She didn't want to go home for Christmas. Of course, that wasn't unusual. She hadn't been fond of Christmas since going to live with her mother when she was sixteen. For Riza, going home for Christmas meant endless rounds of parties and endless matchmaking attempts. And now that the family knew about Roy, there would be no end to the grief she would get. Oh, the family wanted her to settle down all right, but they wanted her to do it with someone of their choice, preferably a young doctor, lawyer, or wealthy business man. A grad student studying political science was not suitable in their eyes. Not that she particularly cared about their opinion on the subject, but it did make her all the more unwilling to go home for the Christmas holiday this year.

She did feel rather badly when Roy informed her that he was going to stay with her for Christmas instead of spending it with his family. He claimed it wasn't fair of him to inflict his family on her when he was being spared hers. In the end, they ended up deciding to spend the holiday season with Roy's best friend Maes and his wife, Gracia. The four of them had a very interesting adventure in picking out the Christmas tree, involving Roy and Maes and their determination to get the tallest tree possible that would fit in the house. They also ended up with about twenty yards of evergreen garlands, a very large wreath, several bunches of mistletoe, and more lights than Gracia and Riza thought they would ever need. Well, unless they had to land an airplane in the backyard.

It took them another two days to get the house decorated to Gracia's satisfaction. It looked spectacular, even if the boys' original scheme for the outdoor Christmas lights had been vetoed. Riza found it relaxing. She'd forgotten how nice Christmas was when you weren't trying to impress visitors. It was all right for the tree to be a little crooked or the decorations not match perfectly. And for some reason, she felt more at home with three people she'd only known for half a year than with her own family.

Which was perhaps how she found herself in the middle of an icing war. Originally, she and Gracia had been making gingerbread cookies. Then Roy had offered to help them decorate the cookies. And then Maes had walked in, and things had degenerated from there. Okay, so she had blue icing in her hair, green icing across her cheek, pink icing on her nose, and multicolored icing on her fingers. Her mother would have had a fit. Riza couldn't remember being this happy during the Christmas season since before her parents had split up. There was a knock at the door. Unable to resist, she to advantage of Roy's distraction and reached across the table to smear the blue icing that was on his nose.

Gracia, who was wearing the least amount of icing, went to answer the door. She came back minutes later, shaking with laughter and carrying a rather large box which she set on the table.

"Apparently," she told them, "now that I'm married, I qualify to get my very own fruitcake from Aunt Gertrude."

Roy eyed the box suspiciously. "That's an awfully large box for one fruitcake."

"I know. That's what worries me."

They all stared at the box in trepidation. Even Riza had heard horror stories about Aunt Gertrude's fruit cakes.

"Could we pretend it got lost in the mail?" Maes asked.

"I don't think so. Not for another few years at least."

Roy was still staring at the box. "Just open it all ready! If we're lucky, maybe it was damaged by the trip."

"I don't think you can damage fruit cakes."

Gracia took one of the kitchen knives and began unsealing the package. Inside there was newspaper and packing peanuts and more newspaper and three, count them three, fruitcakes.

They stared at them in horror. There was also a note. Gracia unfolded it and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Gracia, congratulations on finally becoming a married woman. We were beginning to worry quite frankly. Anyway, the fruitcakes are for you and your new husband. I hope you two will enjoy them. Remember to cut them in small pieces."

"Maybe there's some sort of gift inside them," Maes said hopefully.

His wife patted his shoulder. "You've been reading too many books. There's nothing inside those fruitcakes except an inedible mass."

Roy looked rather, well, gleeful was the only word she could think of to describe his face, and Riza began to worry. She loved her boyfriend, but there were times when she wondered how he had managed to not to end up as a Darwin Award winner.

"You know, we could conduct a scientific inquiry to figure out just how indestructible fruitcakes are."

Gracia looked a trifle concerned. "When you say 'scientific inquiry' what exactly do you mean? The last time you and Maes conducted a 'scientific inquiry' you nearly burned down your apartment."

Both Roy and Maes were trying to look innocent which was always a bad sign. Gracia and Riza shared a look.

"Let's not and say we did."

Thankfully, the boys were easily distracted once the neighborhood kids started a snowball fight. The teams had ended up dividing along the gender lines, and while there were fewer girls, Riza's team had better aim. Of course, the boys did have brute strength. Riza found herself unceremoniously scooped up and tossed over her boyfriend's shoulder.

He dumped her in a snow bank. "So, having a good Christmas so far?"

Riza pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes. Thank you."

Then she shoved snow down his pants. Giggling breathlessly, Riza skittered out of grabbing range. Hair full of snow, nose bright red, and shivering in the cold, Riza was having the best Christmas of her life to date. She hadn't realized how much happier she was when she had someone to spend it with. Roy managed to capture her again.

"Truce? We can go in and have some hot chocolate."

She nodded. With his arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder, they headed inside.

* * *

Theme: Holiday


	54. Term Papers amd Other Things

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Term Papers and Other Things

Riza was going insane. She consoled herself with the fact that this was her last finals week of her last term of her last year of university, but she still couldn't deny the fact that the course load was driving her batty. She was down to three term papers and one final, thank god. She was in the middle of reviewing her notes for the final which was the next day when Roy arrived at her door bearing pizza, chai lattes, ginger ale, and her proof read, forty page term paper. He didn't stay, of course; she didn't need the distraction.

She did need a break from reviewing notes however. So she settled down with pizza in one hand and drinks at her elbow to read over the paper he had proofread for her. As with any paper he proofread, it was covered with sticky notes of various shapes and sizes baring comments. Some of them were corrections, but others were comments on other things like word choice and order of arguments. Others were jokes or smiley faces. A couple were simply random statements such as: Monkeys have feet. In other words, it a typical paper proofread by Roy.

She read through it, taking notes where necessary. Thankfully, it wouldn't need as much rewriting as she'd feared. By the time she'd gotten to the last page, she'd eaten half the pizza and finished the first of the two lattes. The final page had something taped to its bottom corner and cover with a sticky note. The note read: _Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?_

Under the note a ring of white gold with a pale blue diamond had been taped. She stared at for a moment, her study exhausted brain unable to comprehend what was going on. Then her lips began to quirk into a smile. It was a very Roy gesture.

Riza untaped the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger. Then she went hunting for her digital camera. Once she had a picture she was satisfied with, she transferred the image to her computer and checked to see if Roy was on IM right now. Then it was just a matter of sending him the picture of her wearing the ring and her answer:

_Yes.

* * *

_Theme: Errors Against Clarity_  
_


	55. Incentives to Elope

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Incentives to Elope**

Had there been a reasonable way to get out of this, they would have. Roy loved his family, but he would publicly admit that they were probably insane. Riza, on the other hand, wanted very little to do with her family; they were mostly her step-family actually, and they had never seen eye to eye. However, they were both aware that should they get married without informing their respective families, they would be paying for it for years. That was the reason why they were waiting in the private room of _Chantrell's_ waiting for their respective families to arrive.

"Here." Riza straighten his tie. "Now stop playing with it. Everything is going to be fine."

"You're sure about that?"

She sighed. "No, but it was either this or deal with the fallout for the rest of our lives."

Roy kissed her forehead. "I still say we should have eloped."

His mother chose that moment to walk in.

"Roy, Evie's running late, and your father's out helping Andi with her crew." Ming Yue Mustang was a four foot nine whirlwind. "Clarisse should be here in a few minutes. Who's this?"

Roy's arm went around Riza's waist. "Mom, I know I've mentioned Riza before."

"Of course, dear, but I never know with you. So this is Riza." She beamed at Riza. "What a lovely young woman. How did you get stuck with my son?"

It was a questioned she was used to. "We met in one of my classes and hit it off."

She was saved from having to say anything more by the entrance of two men, each carrying infants, and a tall raven haired woman managing triplets.

Roy laughed, taking one of the babies from his father. "Riza, this is my dad. And this little girl is Meiling. Craig, my brother-in-law, has her twin, Liang. Andi is the one managing the triplets. They're Caitir, Fiona, and Mairi."

Riza found herself mobbed by the trio who wanted to know everything about the 'pretty blond lady' as they put it. Roy provided no rescue as he had been recruited to help set up high chairs. The number of children increased when Roy oldest sister and her brood arrived. She was briefly introduced to Clarisse and her husband, Anton, before Geneva, Claire, and Marc joined their cousins in interrogating Riza.

And that was when her mother decided to walk in. Elizabeth Ashton, formerly Elizabeth Hawkeye, was immaculately groomed and dressed to the nines. Her husband, Riza's stepfather, wasn't much better. Elizabeth made a beeline for her daughter.

"Riza, what in the world is going on here? You were entirely vague about dinner tonight. Your brothers should be here shortly. And who are all these people?"

She smiled uneasily. "Mom, this is Roy Mustang. Roy, this is my mom, Elizabeth, and her husband, Colton Ashton. The rest of the folks here are Roy's family."

Riza was saved from having to give further explanations by the entrance of the youngest of Roy's sisters, Evelyn, and her family, the one family member of Roy's Riza had already met. And somehow, Evie had managed to pick up Riza's twin stepbrothers, Jason and Alexander. Riza wasn't sure how Evie was managing not to attack them with the diaper bag, but then she had two children under the age of five. Maybe that explained her ability to tolerate the idiot boys. That meant everyone was finally here. It took another five minutes of bickering and complaining to get everyone adequately seated so they could order dinner

Once everyone had ordered, Roy took her hand, and the two of them stood before the assembled group. He smiled nervously.

"We invited you all here tonight in part because we wanted you to have a chance to meet each other and in part because Riza and I have an announcement to make." He took a deep breath. "We're getting married."

Riza held her breath as silence descended for one moment. Then chaos broke loose. Roy tossed her a tight smile and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. Maybe eloping was the better idea after all.

* * *

Theme: Because We Have To


	56. It Takes a Real Man

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

It Takes a Real Man

"Do we have to wear skirts?"

"It's not a skirt. It's a kilt. There's a difference." Roy smirked at Havoc. "And yes, you have to wear it. You don't see Edward or Maes complaining."

"Hughes is insane, and Edward overheard his girlfriend say that kilts were sexy."

Roy shrugged. "You don't sound convinced of that."

"It's a skirt."

"It's not a skirt." Roy sighed. "Fine, don't wear it. But you get to tell Riza that you're refusing to wear a kilt at her wedding."

Havoc paled. "The damn things are her idea?"

He nodded. "Yes. I believe she decided upon it after having to sit through a lecture on what the proper type of tuxedo was by her brothers. It was one of the decisions that I wasn't consulted on. She just came home and informed me that the men in the wedding party would be wearing kilts instead of tuxedos. I didn't really mind that much since we'd already decided to visit Ireland, Scotland, and Wales on our honeymoon."

Havoc looked at the kilt again. "I guess it's not too bad. The penguin suit wouldn't have been any more comfortable. Wouldn't want to ruin her wedding after all. It's bad enough that she's marrying you."

Roy laughed. "Maybe if you catch the garter at the reception, you'll be able to keep a girlfriend more than a week for a change."

* * *

Theme: Adversity is a test for strong men  



	57. Quiet Moments

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Quiet Moments**

Riza collapsed onto the bed only to be nearly crushed by her husband doing the same thing. Roy kissed her cheek.

"Next time we have the choice between a late breakfast and a two hour hike, let's take the breakfast."

She sighed. Her feet hurt. "Agreed."

The two of them were comfortably ensconced in a little Scottish bed and breakfast in an out of the way town along the Clyde Coast in Scotland. It wasn't the honeymoon suite, but it was perfect for the two of them. They had slipped away from the reception back home to catch a late flight to Glasgow and had proceeded to spend the next week and a half exploring the wilds of Scotland. They had another few days before they would have to head back home, but Riza planned to enjoy it. Even if it did mean she wanted to go back to bed for the next few hours.

Roy slid an arm around her and snuggled into her side. "Wake me for lunch."

She nuzzled his neck. "What makes you think I'll be awake?"

"Cause you're always punctual." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Love you, Riza."

"Mm." This wasn't what she had expected when she started her Political Commentary and Satire class, but she wasn't going to complain. She had ended up married to a man she could quite happily spend the rest of her life with, and that was better than the A she had gotten in the class.

Roy pressed another kiss to her temple. "Sleep. If we miss lunch, we can always fend for ourselves down in the village."

Riza closed her eyes and snuggled into her husband's warmth; she could live with that.

* * *

Theme: Honeymoon Suite


	58. Lucky Seven

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Lucky Seven**

It was really all Maes' fault. Ask anyone. Yes, it had been a major victory for their firm. Yes, celebrating was what everyone needed. However, an all expense paid weekend in Las Vegas was asking for trouble, and Roy knew it. But there wasn't much he could do about it either. Maes had the whole thing planned out and the reservations made.

They had been let loose on Vegas. Roy had somehow been appointed the responsible one and ended up stuck at the Venetian where they all were staying. Thankfully, Riza Hawkeye, his assistant and legal aide, was also sticking around. At least he wasn't the only one who saw the insanity in all this. Besides, other than Maes, he had known Riza the longest of any of his co-workers. In fact, she was the daughter of his mentor, and when they had founded the law firm it had just been himself, Riza, and Maes. Now with nearly twenty-five people on staff, they were quite a successful business.

So now Riza and he were strolling through the Grand Canal Shoppes as a way to stave off boredom.

"So tell me again, why are we going Christmas shopping? It's July."

Riza smiled. "This way we beat the Christmas rush. Besides, you were the one who was sick of sitting in your room."

Years of familiarity allowed them to easily manage shopping for both the office and their extended family, though Roy would admit the office basically was their extended family at this point. Lunch was taken at a little bakery where they ended up sharing a table with a pair of criminalists due to the lack of available seating. They had spent a very pleasant hour or so discussing the place of forensics in the courts before returning to their shopping. And that was when disaster struck.

The two of them were just crossing the main square when they were accosted by a trio of hotel staff.

"Congratulations! You two have been selected to receive our grand wedding give away." The woman smiled at them. "Now we have lots to do before the ceremony, so let's get moving."

Roy traded stunned looks with Riza. What the hell was going on? They both looked expectantly at the woman.

"I saw that you hadn't made any bookings yet, so I assume this was a preliminary visit. Not to worry though. We can take care of everything. Now, Roger will take Mr. Mustang for his tuxedo fittings. If you'll just come with me and Lia, Ms. Hawkeye, we'll get your gown taken care of."

They found themselves being ushered in opposite directions. Before he knew it, Roy was being fitted for a tuxedo. Bewildered, he turned the young man taking measurements. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

The tailor looked surprised. "I should think it obvious, sir. You're getting the tuxedo for your wedding. The ceremony is this afternoon."

Roy blinked. "But I'm not getting married."

"Of course not, sir." The man's tone was condescending.

Once the fitting was over with, Roy was presented with a number of wedding ring selections.

"Don't worry about the ring size. We can get something that will fit within the hour." He was told. "Just choose something you'll be comfortable with wearing."

"But I'm not getting married," he protested yet again. And yet again, he was ignored.

Because they wouldn't leave him alone until he did, Roy finally picked out a pair of slender rings that were a multicolored gold patterned to look like wood grain. They were simple and elegant, and if he had to pick something, it would suit him nicely.

With the rings chosen, he was then ushered to a hotel room.

"Feel free to take a shower and use any of the amenities, sir. Your tuxedo will be delivered in about half an hour." The man told him. "Someone will come get you when it's time for the ceremony."

Alone at last. Roy quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Hawkeye."

"Hey, it's me."

"Has anyone told you what's going on yet?" Her voice had warmed slightly.

"Other than everyone thinking we're getting married shortly? No."

She sighed. "That's the impression I get as well. They won't listen to me when I tell them we're not engaged."

"I know."

"I've got to go. There's someone here to do my hair, and they want me off the phone. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Roy sighed as she hung up. Well, if he was going to get all gussied up, he might as well take a shower. By the time he was done in the bathroom, Roy's tuxedo had been delivered along with a white rose boutonniere. It didn't take him long to dress and fix his hair. Roy stared at the man in the mirror; the last time he had looked like this was at Maes' wedding. Truthfully, he had thought about getting married once or twice, but he only had one lady in mind, and she had always seemed content with their friendship and focused on her career more than anything else.

"Sir? Are you ready?" A hotel employee was at the door. "We need to go now."

He was ushered back to the canals and towards the bridge overlooking the main square. There was a string quartet set up by the foot of the bridge. There was a priest waiting on the bridge as well as photographers. He was positioned beside the priest and told to wait.

The quartet began to play Pachelbel's Canon, and Riza appeared at the bottom of the bridge. She was dressed in an ivory gown with elbow length veil pinned in her hair with a pair of red camellias. With her she carried a bouquet of white roses and calla lilies wrapped in ivy. She smiled at him as she ascended the bridge. As she reached the priest, she slipped her hand in his.

"So, what do we do now?" She whispered.

"Well, we could fake a fight or just run away." He hesitated. "Or we could get married."

"You're serious?"

"Well, we practically live together, we know we work well together, I'm in love with you, and we are dressed for a wedding."

"Excuse me," the priest broke in. "Am I correct in understanding that you two are not engaged?"

"Yes," Riza nodded before turning back to Roy. "You're in love with me? Why didn't you ever say something?"

Roy shrugged. "I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I could deal with only being your friend. I just didn't want to loose you from my life."

"Idiot. Yes, I'll marry you. I just thought you weren't interested in me romantically."

The priest was beginning to look anxious. "Um, sorry to interrupt. Are you going through with the ceremony?"

"Yes." They chorused.

"Very well then."

Roy ignored most of what the priest was saying until it came time for the vows. It didn't matter anyway; what mattered was the woman standing next to him. Before he knew it he was repeating the vows after the priest.

"Riza Hawkeye, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I take you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward. I give to you my unending love and devotion. I promise to be true to you, to cherish you, and to share my thoughts, hopes, and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend. I will love you forever."

Then it was Riza's turn. She repeated the same words, smiling at him. Then it was time for the rings. Someone had tucked Riza's ring in his pocket, and he could see his tucked in her bouquet.

"Please repeat after me," the priest said. "This ring I give you, in token and pledge  
of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Riza, This ring I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." Hands trembling slightly, he slid the ring onto her finger.

She smiled up at him, amber eyes warm with affection. "Roy, this ring I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

The priest continued to talk. Roy listen with half an ear, too caught up in Riza's beautiful eyes. Her hands still rested in his, and she held his gaze as the priest droned on.

"…by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

That was something Roy was quite pleased to do. As he kissed her, he could cheers coming from the tourists in the square. They were never going to live this down once the others found out about it, but he didn't really care right now.

After the photographs were done, the hotel staff informed that their things had been moved to a Venzia Luxury Suite and were presented with the keys. Before they headed up to their new room, Roy snagged the woman who had been coordinating everything.

"I just have one question if you don't mind. Why us?"

She smiled brightly at them. "Well, today is July 7th, 2007, a lucky day, so we wanted to have a lucky wedding. We were considering a number of couples, but it was your friend that really decided us on you two. The wedding manager overheard the story about you case where you got shot and what happened at the hospital."

Riza sighed, and Roy ran a hand through his hair. Maes would tell that story to anyone who would listen. The two of them adjourned to their new room to change into more comfortable clothing. Roy perched on their bed having exchanged his tuxedo for pants and a button down shirt, watching as Riza carefully unpinned the veil, leaving the flowers in her hair.

"Do you think Maes was in cahoots with them?"

She smiled. "I doubt that. The most he's ever done was lock us in a closet and pass incriminating looking photos around the office. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You do realize that once the office finds out, they are going to make us go through the whole thing again." He sighed. "We may never live this down."

She laughed, disappearing into the bathroom. "But think how much fun we can have with them all tonight."

He brightened at that. They were all supposed to meet for dinner at one of the casino's restaurants. "We could just not tell them. See who figures it out."

Riza emerged dressed in a short red sundress. "We could. We don't have to meet them until seven, so we have about three hours."

"Come're." He patted the space beside him. Roy slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "I really do love you."

"I know." She tilted her head back to kiss him. "I wouldn't have married you otherwise."

They were late for dinner. The two of them arrived smiling and breathless to take the remaining two seats at their table. There were several raised eyebrows, and Roy bit back a grin. He was often late, but Riza almost never was. For them to be late when arriving at a function together was unheard of. Roy gave their drink orders to the waiter and waited for the obvious questions to begin.

"What did you do to actually make Hawkeye late for dinner, Mustang?" snarked Edward Elric, the firm's youngest partner.

Roy traded a look with his wife, and they chorused, "It's Hughes' fault."

* * *

Theme: Surprise Attack 


	59. The State Alchemists and the Stupid

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

The State Alchemists and the Stupid Assignment

"This is a stupid assignment." Fullmetal glared at him from across the train compartment.

"I'm not arguing with you on that point." Roy wasn't happy about this either, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"This is a waste of my time."

"I agree with you."

"Then why are we doing this?"

Mustang sighed. "Because we were ordered to."

"I know that. I mean, we both think this is a stupid order, and yet we're following it. Why?"

Mustang sighed again. "Because we're afraid of what will happen if we don't, even if neither of us will admit to it."

Edward scowled at him. "You just don't want to leave the lieutenant on her own for year because you're afraid she'll come to her senses and get on with her life."

Roy noted that the subject had been changed but went along with it. He didn't really want to talk about the reason they were following these idiotic orders either. "And you're not afraid of Ms. Rockbell doing the same?"

After Edward had settled down from the inevitable hissy fit, he went back to complaining about their mission. "We really have to do this? We have to spend a year living in a foreign country, working a school that has nearly nothing to do with alchemy?"

"For the last time, yes. Be grateful that it isn't worse."

"How could it be worse? They're making me go to school there because I'm not old enough to be considered faculty. I don't need to go to school."

"At least, they didn't make you a teacher, then you'd have to be nice to the other children. Besides, if worse comes to worst, Hogwarts will get destroyed, and we can go home early."

* * *

Theme: Parting/Seperation  



	60. Into the Asylum

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

Into the Asylum

This mission was getting worse by the minute. Roy listened in intense disbelief as the situation was explained to himself and Fullmetal. It was no wonder these people were having so many problems. It seemed Edward was equally disgusted.

"Let me get this straight," he was saying. "You people are so afraid of this guy, that the common person can't even say his name? That's ridiculous. You're just playing into his hands with that. I'm calling him Voldiekins for the rest of the year, by the way."

Roy was more concerned with their strategy. "So basically, you're only plan is dependent on a sixteen year taking Voldemort on? Have you actually tried anything else? I mean, it seems like the only time you all are actually actively trying to take out the man is when Potter has accidentally stumbled into a fight with him."

Edward snorted. "Here's an idea. You all get us intelligence on where the bastard is, we'll call in Lt. Hawkeye, and then see if she can't take care of the problem."

"This lieutenant is a powerful alchemist?" asked Professor Snape.

"No, she's just the most dangerous person in the military. Or at least, that's what the common opinion is," Edward informed him.

The others from the Order of the Phoenix just stared at them.

Roy sighed. "You're going to tell me something inane like 'magic must defeat magic', aren't you?"

He and Edward traded looks; it was going to be a long year.

* * *

Theme: No genius but full of idiots  



	61. Valuable Lessons From History

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

Valuable Lessons from History

Roy surveyed the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with dismay. He was not looking foreword to this.

"Good morning, class. As you know, I'm Colonel Mustang. I'm sure some of you were worried that there was no textbook for this class on your school supplies list. We won't be using a book this year. At least, not a textbook."

That caused some whispers around the room.

"We'll be having a number of practical lessons, starting with today's. Now I'm aware that this may be a foreign concept for you, especially given the stories I've heard about some of you. What should you do when confronted with something dangerous that wants to hurt you?"

He got at number of answers. None of them were what he wanted.

"Have any of you ever heard of Monty Python?"

He got blank stares at that. He sighed. "You all do know who King Arthur is, right?"

Nods this time.

"Right then. Monty Python is very famous for its retelling of the story of King Arthur, and they demonstrate today's lessons several times. When confronted with something dangerous that may want to harm you, often the smartest thing to do is _run away_."

The class looked at him with disbelief, confusion, and worry. Finally, someone spoke up. "Isn't that cowardly?"

Roy shrugged. "Depends on the situation. There is nothing cowardly about running away from something that wants to harm you. It's what most of the world calls common sense."

* * *

Theme: Run Away 


	62. The Best and the Worst Teacher Ever

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

**The Best and the Worst Teacher Ever**

If asked, Edward Elric would not admit to being highly amused by the Hogwarts students' reactions to Colonel Mustang. However, that didn't stop it from being true. The students either loved him or hated him, and none of them understood him at all. As both a student and the Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant, Ed had the unique opportunity of being able to eavesdrop on the rest of the students with ease.

Mustang was either the worst DADA teacher they'd had or the best, depending on who was giving the opinion. The muggle born students universally liked Mustang for the most part. His lessons were practical and made sense to them. The students who had been born in the wizarding world had more mixed reactions. The snootiest of the purebloods hated him. He didn't put up with any of the prejudices or ideas about how things should work. Many of them were puzzled by his teaching style and what he decided was important to teach. The one group that was always disappointed in Mustang was the girls who had plans to seduce him for a batter grade. That was a hopeless cause.

And it was great fun watching Mustang get frustrated without being the target of those frustrations. He and Mustang might agree on a lot of things, but even Mustang would admit, he was much better at dealing with the perils of life than any of these students. That, and there was something satisfying about seeing the idiot trio of Granger, Potter, and Weasley serve detention for snooping around Mustang's office one too many times. Someone had to teach those three a lesson before they got themselves killed.

* * *

Theme: Teaching a Lesson 


	63. A Change in the Weather

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

A Change in the Weather

Edward was on his way to class when the Golden Trio found him. He wasn't very fond of those three students, he personally thought they were idiots who needed some common sense pounded into them, but they were a good source of the latest news. And at least they tried to be friendly with him.

"This crazy muggle woman showed up in front of the school this morning and trounced some Slythrins," Ron told him.

Ed blinked then began to smile. There were only a few people he could think of who fit with that scenario. "Did you see her? Blond hair, reddish-brown eyes?"

Hermione looked startled. "You know her? We assumed she was a muggle since she didn't use any magic."

He laughed. "That's Lt. Hawkeye. She doesn't need magic to kick your ass. She's probably here to see Mustang. They're practically inseparable."

And if Hawkeye was here, that was one more sane person in this bastion of insanity. And just maybe, their mission would end sooner if Hawkeye was involved. After all, he was fairly certain that even Voldemort would not escape unscathed if he did something to harm Mustang while Hawkeye was watching over him.

* * *

Theme: You will be traveling to distant lands for business purposes  



	64. Good Enough Reason for Me

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

Good Enough Reason for Me

Ed managed to catch Roy before lunch. "What's Lt. Hawkeye doing here?"

"So you've heard. She's our backup."

He frowned. "I thought we weren't getting back up for this mission.'

Mustang shrugged. "Apparently, the lieutenant respectfully suggested we could use some backup."

Ed thought for a moment. "When you say 'respectfully suggested', were there guns involved?"

The colonel smirked. "Are you suggesting that Hawkeye would threaten superior officers because she was concerned for our safety? Well, mine more than yours probably."

There probably had been guns involved. He would have loved to sit in on that 'discussion' with the top brass.

"Hey, that's a good enough reason for me. Have you ever tried arguing with her? She's more stubborn than Winry."

Mustang shrugged again. "Why do you think she's still working for me? I suggested she would be safer and more successful working under another commander. She threatened to shoot me if I brought it up again."

* * *

Theme: Use your charm and personality to obtain your wishes  



	65. Too Much Information

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

**Too Much Information**

There were some things that one really didn't need to know about, like your parents' sex life. Ed had decided that Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye's personal life was one of those things. In fact, that was probably on par with his parents' sex life. He watched the two of them cuddling on the loveseat by the fire in Mustang's rooms. They were supposedly holding a council of war and catching Hawkeye up on what the situation was. Of course, the war council included hot chocolate, and Ed wasn't sure that Mustang was really paying attention. He seemed more interested in Hawkeye who was practically sitting in his lap to more easily share the blanket across their laps. And both adults seemed amused by Ed's obvious discomfort.

"Okay, now you two are creeping me out. And no one is going to believe me about this either." He turned to Riza. "You couldn't have brought Winry along? At least then there would someone else creeped out by you two besides me."

She just laughed. "Winry wouldn't have been freaked out. She and Sheska have been conspiring to figure out if Roy and I were together for months. Besides, it could be worse."

"How?"

Mustang laughed. "You could have been involved in Hughes' wedding. Every time we turned around he was making out Gracia. Most people were surprised that Elysia wasn't born until several years after."

* * *

Theme: Please Stop! 


	66. Sheer Stupidity

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

Sheer Stupidity

Hawkeye sat perched on the edge of his desk, cleaning her guns. It would be her first time sitting in on one of his classes, and Roy was rather interested in what she would make of the students and how the students would react to her. It would be an interesting test of how much the students had learned from himself and Ed.

Instead of paying attention to the students as they came into class, he watched her work. He knew she found cleaning her guns soothing, and he found it soothing watching her. She wasn't in uniform either, which was always a plus. Of course, he was well aware that she could still kick his ass despite wearing the long black dress and cream jacket, but it was a nice change from navy blue.

Edward stomped in; he'd been acting as assistant for the DADA classes. He took one look at Hawkeye and began grinning.

"You letting her loose on the students? Did you bring a camera?"

Roy laughed. "Yes, actually. I do have a camera. I thought Hawkeye would make for a valuable pop quiz."

Riza lifted her head from her work. "I still think you're selling your students short."

"After the welcome you received yesterday?"

"That could have been an honest fluke, and you know it."

"Could have been is the operative would in that sentence."

By this time the classroom had filled, and Roy was forced to pay attention to the students.

"What is she doing here? She's just a muggle," sneered Malfoy as if that settled the matter of whether Hawkeye was a threat or not.

Both Ed and Roy looked at him incredulously.

"If you think she can't hurt you just because she has no magic, then we still have a lot to teach you," Roy said.

Edward then looked almost gleefully vindictive. "Lt. Hawkeye, would you mind giving the students a demonstration of just how dangerous people without magic can be?"

* * *

Theme: Are you an idiot?  



	67. Day of Jubilee

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and takes place after the fifth book.

* * *

Day of Jubilee

The Wizarding World was reeling with shock and triumph. Voldemort was dead, really and truly this time. That was the triumph part. The shock had to do with how it had happened. Most people were still having trouble wrapping their minds around that.

It took Ed nearly half an hour to stop laughing after they gave him the news. He couldn't help it. Just about anyone in Amestris could have told them that once Voldiekins went after Roy Mustang, he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving. Only the Wizarding World would be surprised by that. And after going head to head with both Hawkeye and Mustang, Ed would have only been surprised if Voldie wasn't dead. He wasn't sure why the Wizarding World was having so much trouble wrapping their minds around the idea that a woman with absolutely no magical ability had killed You-Know-Who, but it was sure as hell fun to watch.

* * *

Theme: Laughter/Laugh Till You Drop Dead 


	68. Changed in an Instant

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the anime.

* * *

Changed in an Instant

Roy had thought that the last phone from Hughes had been the worst phone call he could have ever received. He was wrong. This was the worst phone he could ever have. He gently put the handset back in the cradle as if he was afraid it would break.

"Colonel?" He'd forgotten that Hawkeye had been in the room when the phone call came in.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital."

"Sir?" She knew something was seriously wrong. Her voice told him that. She was simply waiting for him to give her the information she needed to handle the situation.

"Gracia and Elysia Hughes got caught in a grocery store robbery. Gracia was shot several times. She been taken to the hospital, and they're attempting emergency surgery, but she's not expected to survive. I need to confirm her identity and take custody of Elysia." His voice was calm and controlled, only Maes or Riza would be able to tell how upset he was.

Hawkeye nodded and handed him his coat. She didn't reach out to him in any other way. She knew that he needed his control right now. They would mourn later, and he'd need her sympathy then, not now. The car ride was silent as well. It was just as well. He didn't want to talk about this, and he wouldn't know what else to talk about it.

She follows him through the halls of the hospital as ever his silent shadow. When they reached the waiting room for the emergency room, Roy ignored the police officer who attempted to speak to him, heading straight for Elysia who was curled up on one of the chairs.

"Elysia?"

"Uncle Roy!" The little girl threw herself at him with enough force to make him stagger when he caught her. She immediately began crying, and Roy just stood there, murmuring softly and rocking her slightly, until she had calmed down.

"Is Mama going to be all right?"

He wouldn't lie to her, not about this. "I don't know, sweetheart. I'm going to talk with the doctor. Stay here with your Auntie Riza, okay?"

She considered him with frightened eyes. "You promise to come back?"

"I promise."

He handed her over to Hawkeye and waited until they were settled into a chair before going over to the police officer who had attempted to speak to him earlier.

"Where's the doctor?"

"They're still in surgery, sir. We haven't heard from them since Mrs. Hughes was admitted." The man paused slightly, "When they took her into surgery, they told us there was only a twenty-five percent chance she would survive."

He nodded. A nurse came over them. "Officer O'Keefe, has the next of kin arrived?"

"That's me."

She nodded. "Doctor Scott would like to see you. If you would follow me."

She led him over to a side door where the doctor met them. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that Mrs. Hughes did not survive surgery. If it's possible, I'd like to have to come down to morgue now and identify the body."

Roy simply nodded and let the man lead the way. He wanted this over with as soon as possible. He didn't want to remember Gracia as he was about to see her. He wanted to remember the cheerful, gentle woman who had been the best thing to happen to his best friend. Afterwards, he return to the waiting room to find Elysia clinging to Hawkeye and his lieutenant's fingers twitching towards her sidearm as she spoke with a woman in a business suit.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?"

He could see the relief in her eyes. "Sir, this woman wants to take Elysia into custody."

"I see. You do understand, ma'am, that I am Miss Hughes' legal guardian at this point as per the wishes of her parents."

The woman turned her attention to him but not before leveling a glare at Hawkeye. "I am aware of that. However, you can't be expected to drop everything to care for a child, and as a bachelor, I'm well aware that child is an inconvenience that you don't need."

He could feel a headache coming on. He didn't want to do deal with this right now, and Elysia certainly didn't need to deal with this on top of everything else that had happened today.

"We're going home now. You can bring up this issue later during my office hours. Hawkeye."

Hawkeye rose to feet, carrying Elysia, and followed behind him as he led the way to the car. Elysia lifted her head from Hawkeye's shoulder and considered him with solemn eyes as the reached the car. "Mama's with Papa now, isn't she?"

He took her from Hawkeye and set her in the back seat. "Yes."

"What happens to me?"

"I'm going to take care of you."

Most of the drive the Hughes' residence was silent. Elysia took one step inside the house and burst into tears. Roy scooped her up then turned to Hawkeye. "Could you throw together an overnight bag for her? We'll spend the night at my place."

Twenty minutes later, they were at his apartment where Hawkeye took one look at his cupboards and announced that she was going shopping, so they wouldn't starve. He spent the time she was gone on the couch, rocking Elysia who hadn't stopped sobbing. She'd calmed down somewhat by the time Hawkeye had returned, but she still had a death grip on him. Hawkeye disappeared into his kitchen into the kitchen with the groceries but came out again shortly with a cup of coffee for him and a mug of hot cocoa for Elysia.

Dinner was a simple, hearty meal. He was pretty sure Hawkeye had deliberately chosen things that were soothing, tomato soup and some sort of bread and cheese dish. He wasn't quite sure what the latter was exactly, but it was warm and tasted good which was all that really mattered. There were also chocolate chip cookies which he knew were her comfort food of choice.

Once they'd gotten Elysia ready for bed and settled in his guest room, she started to gather her things. "Will you be coming in to work tomorrow? There's nothing that won't keep for a few days."

He caught her hand before she could reach for the doorknob. "Stay, please. I need you here."

He didn't want her to go. It was easier to focus with her around. That and he didn't want her out of his sight right now. He'd already lost his best friend. Now he'd lost Gracia who had been an awful lot like a sister. He was half afraid if he let her out of his sight, the next phone call would be informing him that she was gone too.

She hesitated. "It's not appropriate, sir."

"Riza," he invoked her first name, something he seldom used anymore. "I know you need to grieve just as much as I do. We both need this."

She met his eyes. Her own were teary, and he couldn't help it. He pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to be strong for me right now. I just need someone to share the grief with."

He was half surprised when she accepted the embrace and leaned into it. He didn't know how long they simply stood there, holding onto one another. He was vaguely aware of the fact that they both were crying, but he was mostly aware of the warmth between them and how right this felt. Finally, she pulled away, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Do you have something I can sleep in?"

After rummaging around in his drawers, he came up with a pair of sweat pants and one of his dress shirts. "You can use the bedroom. I'll take the couch."

"I can take the couch. It's your bed."

He smiled, gently steering her towards the bedroom. "And I like the idea of you using it, even if I'm not sharing it with you. I'll be fine with the couch."

And so it was decided. They both turned in for the night, and Roy lay there, staring at the ceiling in the dim gloom. He couldn't sleep. His mind was too busy with all that would need to be done. He didn't know how long he lay there, trying to figure out the logistics of the situation. Elysia's piercing shrieks snapped him out of his thinking. He was on his feet and down the hall in an instant. Hawkeye was ahead of him, and he could see her gripping the gun in her hand, ready to take on what ever was in Elysia's room.

Unfortunately, guns aren't much use against nightmares. Riza tucked her gun into the bedside table drawer while he calmed Elysia down. Then she climbed into the bed with the little girl. "I'll stay here and keep the nightmares from coming back, okay?"

Elysia nodded and practically climbed into Riza's arms. He waited until they were settled before leaving the room. He returned to his own bed, but sleep still eluded him. Nearly an hour later he found himself wandering back into their room to watch his girls sleep. They were all he had left, Riza and Elysia. Things were going to have to change. They were all he had left, and he wouldn't lose them too.

* * *

Theme: If I die...  



	69. Caught in the Rain

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Caught in the Rain

It was a fluke really. He didn't realize what he had until he'd developed the film. They'd been walking down the same street, but she hadn't really registered in his mind. He'd been snapping various shots. He remembered that she'd strayed into one of the shots, but he really hadn't thought about it at the time. He was too absorbed in his work at that point. Or at least his misery about his work.

He wasn't happy, not with his personal life and not with his work. He was a good photographer. His employers never complained. But lately, he just couldn't find that spark that grabbed the viewer in his work. Oh, they were good photos, but that was all they were.

Roy had been in the dark room when he discovered it. He'd been taking down the newly developed film and had stumbled across it. The shot was of a young woman dressed in a raincoat and carrying one of those clear plastic umbrellas. She was pretty enough, not stunning, but she had a nice face. What really caught him about the photo was her eyes. They were an odd color, dark amber with hints of a reddish tone; he wasn't sure what he'd call it. That just added to the effect. Her eyes were a little sad, a little wistful. Combined with the rest of her expression, they made certain you knew this woman was lonely. In fact, she looked as lonely as he felt.

It wasn't that he couldn't find companionship; it was the fact that despite all the girls he'd dated, he'd yet to find a real partner among them. His best friend was married and now expecting his first child, and Roy wanted what Maes had with Gracia, a true partnership. Between that and his dissatisfaction with his work lately he had been feeling pretty miserable lately. But the photo was proof that he still could capture emotion with his camera as well as just the picture.

He made prints of it, and the original went into a silver frame that he kept on his table in the living room. It didn't take long for Maes to call him on it.

"Okay, who is she and why do you have her picture? You never keep pictures of your girlfriends around."

"I don't know who she is. I took that two weeks ago. She's amazing, isn't she? You can just tell she's lonely."

Maes was looking at him oddly. "Roy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd fallen in love with a photograph."

He laughed. "I'm not in love with her. That's the best photo I've taken this year though. I would like to meet her one day. She chose the perfect moment to get caught in the rain."

His friend just shook his head. "Roy, if you ever meet this girl, I guarantee you'll end up married to her. You're acting like it."

"Maes, you're crazy."

* * *

Theme: Photo/ Precious Junk  



	70. An Offer of Tea

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

An Offer of Tea

It was a bad day all together. It had been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day from the start. The fact that her boss was a jerk never made any day good, but today that was compounded with a number of other things, and she was ready to shoot people if she ever got her hands on a gun.

It had been drizzling when she woke up. She didn't mind that, but it seemed to set the tone for the rest of the day. Thanks to a rather hectic week, she had not been grocery shopping, and all that was left for breakfast were some overripe bananas. She didn't even like bananas. They'd been a gift from a client. So Riza had skipped breakfast, intending to grab something at the local coffee shop on her way to work. Of course, the bus had been crowded and late, and by the time she'd gotten to her stop, there was no time to stop and pick up tea and a pastry.

She'd gotten to work on time, thank God. Just barely, but still on time. It gave her boss one less thing to gripe at her about, but he had plenty of others. Frank Archer didn't approve of the fact that she could probably do his job better than him. He didn't approve of women in the workplace in general, and to add insult to injury, she refused to go out with him. None of that made for a pleasant working environment. Added to that, there were several meetings with prospective clients today, and Archer had found all sorts of meaningless busy work to keep her out of the way, so he could run the show.

She spent the rest of her morning running all over creation fetching things, buying supplies, and running errands that had been left to the last minute. Her lunch break was almost half over by the time she'd finished. She'd nipped down to the local coffee shop in hopes of finally getting some food. She got the food, but they messed up her order, and it took twice as long for her to get it. And she was late getting back to work.

After being yelled at by her boss, Riza spent the rest of her afternoon in the company archives pulling files. Which wouldn't have been so bad except that the archives were in the middle of being reorganized, and nothing was where it was supposed to be. Plus, the archivist wasn't thrilled about having someone who wasn't part of her staff in the middle of the mess, not that any of her staff could be spared to pull the files for Riza. When she finally emerged from the archives at the end of the day, exhausted, dusty, and with all the files she'd been sent to retrieve, she found that the drizzle had turned into a full downpour, and that her wonderful boss had given her umbrella to their newest client.

With that news she had simply gathered up her things and walked out the door. She had liked that umbrella. It was one of the big ones that you could fit nearly three people under, and it had a Monet print as its pattern. She'd been walking down the street, minding her own business and getting soaked, when the combination of bus on the street and a biker on the sidewalk proved to be the final straw. Within half a minute she had been knocked over into a puddle and then drenched by the spray from the passing bus.

For several moments she just sat there, completely bowled over by the just how awful the day was, and then she realized that she wasn't being rained on anymore.

"Here."

And suddenly there was a pair of hands helping her up.

"Why don't we head over to the coffee shop over there, so you can dry off and getting something warm to drink before you start shivering?"

She looked up to find herself face to face with man about her age with dark eyes and unruly black hair. He was also holding her umbrella. It was a completely random thing to notice, but she was staring past his shoulder at the umbrella, and he was staring at her.

"You have my umbrella."

"You're the woman in my photo."

They looked at one another, not really knowing what to say. Then he reached over to brush a damp strand of hair from her face. "Look, why don't we go over to the coffee shop? You can dry off, and I'll try to explain."

She found herself being led down the street to the little café she often frequented. The man was quick about getting her a towel from the staff and ordering them hot drinks. "A large coffee, and what would you like?"

"Chai latte," she replied absently, trying to get her hair to stop dripping on everything thing.

"A large chai latte for the lady."

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry about the umbrella. I was suspicious when Archer offered it, but he assured me it was just a spare. I probably should have known better, but at that point, I just wanted to get away from him."

She blinked at him. "You said something about a photograph."

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a photo. "That's you isn't it? I didn't really mean to take your picture, but it was the first picture I'd taken that I was satisfied with in ages, so I've kind of kept it with me as a good luck charm. I always did kind of want to meet you though."

She looked at the picture in her hand. It was maybe six months ago on another rainy day when she'd been feeling miserable. He was right, though; it was a good picture.

"I guess I really should introduce myself. I'm Roy Mustang." He offered her his hand.

"Riza Hawkeye."

"Can I buy you dinner?"

She blinked at him again. "Dinner?"

"Well, I did steal your umbrella, if accidentally, and I owe you some sort of recompense." He gave her a lopsided smile. "Dinner seems appropriate."

Riza was feeling a little overwhelmed here. So apparently, there was this rather cute guy who had taken her picture, accidentally stolen her umbrella, and now wanted to taker her out to dinner to apologize. It sounded very nice. But on the other hand, she was wet, tired, and really wanted a shower.

A thought occurred to her, and she smiled. "Do you cook?"

"What?" He looked surprised.

"Do you cook?" She repeated. "If you do, we can stop the supermarket one our way back to my place, and you can cook dinner while I take a shower."

He considered the offer. "Do you like cheese fondue?"

"I even have a fondue pot."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Theme: Pouring Rain  



	71. Singing in the Rain

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Singing in the Rain

"Are you sure you won't let Maes drive you two home? It's started to rain already."

Roy smiled at the woman in the armchair. Gracia was curled up with an afghan across her lap and her daughter of two months in her arms. "We'll be fine, Gracia. A little water won't hurt us. Besides, I fancy a walk with my lady this evening."

Gracia smiled at Riza. "I don't think that she wants to tramp about in the rain, Roy."

Riza smiled back at the older woman. They'd become good friends despite the very brief acquaintance. "I don't mind. It's only sprinkling after all."

The couple finished their goodbyes and headed out into the evening. It was drizzling slightly, but that was all. Hand in hand, they two of them began the walk back to Riza's apartment. It was something like a twenty minute walk, but it was all down hill for the most part, and the temperature was pleasant enough.

As they walked, the two of them talked about the puppy she had recently acquired. The drizzle intensified, but neither really noticed. They did notice once it really and truly began raining. However, Roy was in a whimsical mood, and they could hear music coming from some where, so he swept Riza into his arms and into a waltz. She'd laughed following his lead. They'd waltzed down the street for a good two blocks before stopping, mostly because they had started to attract odd looks from the other people on the street.

Giggling, she took his hand, and they raced between the raindrops like a pair of children. They were both breathless with laughter by the time they reached her apartment building. Riza grinned up at him, and he was reminded of the picture that had led to their meeting. It had been raining that day too, but her eyes no longer held the loneliness they had then.

* * *

Theme: A Walk  



	72. Rainbow Connection

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Rainbow Connection

They continued to share the umbrella even though the rain had stopped for the most part. It blocked out the rest of the world, leaving the two of them with only each other. They were in no hurry. Yes, they were heading home, but it didn't matter when they got there. It had stopped raining, but the sky was still grey for the most part. Neither of them minded. No words were spoken. They weren't needed, companionship was enough. Finally, they reached her apartment. She smiled and handed him the umbrella as she stepped under the overhang.

"Walk me home again tomorrow?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Of course."

She squeezed his hand. "Only two months, two weeks, and four days left."

He tapped the ring on her left hand. "I know."

* * *

Theme: After the Rain  



	73. Well Deserved Rest

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the anime.

* * *

Well Deserved Rest

Gracia smiled and fetched an extra blanket from the hall closet to cover Riza with. Once again the other woman had fallen asleep while watching over Roy. Riza had probably meant only to rest for a moment, but her exhaustion had caught up with her, and Riza had ended up asleep, sprawled across the bed next to Roy.

She tucked the afghan around Riza, smiling at the picture the two officers on the bed made. Riza was curled on her side facing towards Roy, her face almost tucked into his shoulder. Roy was facing her as well. Gracia hoped they were having sweet dreams. The two of them certainly deserved it after all they had been through.

There was a soft knock at the door, and she went to answer it. She knew what, or who actually, it would probably be. She was corrected. On the other side of the door was a pretty, young woman in her twenties. She looked a little startled at Gracia answering the door. Gracia just sighed. This would be number twenty-seven.

"Um, who are you?"

"Gracia Hughes, dear. Now, you came to help take care of Roy? I'm sorry. He already has a live in nurse. Well, wife would be more accurate, but they haven't gone through the paperwork yet."

The girl looked quite properly taken aback. Gracia just smiled. Her response had been rather spur of the moment, but it seemed to have worked quite well. And it was true after all, even if neither Roy nor Riza realized it.

* * *

Theme: fait des beaux reves - sweet dreams  



	74. Fools in Love

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Fools in Love

It wasn't what he had intended. He was quite pleased with the results, of course, but he really had had no intention of turning the gift into something that important. He'd wanted her to like the gift. Christmas was one of the few times of the year where it was all right for him to give her things, and he always tried to choose things that would tell her how much he appreciated her. Of course, the difficulty was finding things were she would understand the meaning, but it wouldn't tip off the rest of the military to the fact that he was in love with her. Anyway, to start at the beginning, the whole was caused by his promotion.

There were drawbacks to promotions, though he wouldn't admit that in public. One of them was the fact that he had more subordinates now, and not all of them had hand picked. Major Lorne was one such officer. He was a good enough officer; it was just, he wasn't someone that Roy would trust with his plans let alone his secrets. Of course, it didn't help his opinion of the man that had been romantically interested in Hawkeye from the start. And he wasn't like the other who had simply been obnoxious in their affections either.

Roy didn't like it when other men started paying attention to Hawkeye. Oh, he knew she deserved that attention. After all, she was a beautiful, smart, intensely loyal, and caring woman. He just didn't like that other people could treat her the way he wanted to, and to tell the truth, there was some small part of him that was afraid that one day she'd get tired of waiting.

So anyway, the man had been around for nearly six months now, and perhaps that was why he'd gone a little overboard with her Christmas gift. It was a book. Of course, it wasn't just any book. It was her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. It was also a first edition copy. He'd gotten it at this little place in Central called _Rare Books_. He'd written an inscription on the inside. It wasn't anything that would be considered inappropriate by the regs, but he thought it did a good job of conveying how essential she was to him. He'd also gotten her a bookmark, one of the nice ribbon ones with a little charm hanging at the bottom. He'd chosen a navy ribbon with a little silver charm of a hawk.

The office had an annual Christmas party where gifts were exchanged, and this year it was busier than usual. Fullmetal, his brother, and Ms. Rockbell had shown up as well as Gracia and Elysia. The party was in full swing by the time the present exchange rolled around. The punch had been spiked, mistletoe had been hung, and embarrassing stories were being told. Gracia had announced to the room that the gift exchange was starting, and everyone crowed around the dinky little Christmas tree. They had been down to the last three gifts, two for Riza and one for Winry Rockbell. One of Riza's two was his; there was an unspoken tradition that he was always the last to give her her gift. The other gift for her was from Major Lorne.

She sat in her chair with the little box from Lorne sitting in her lap. She was dressed in what Roy had come to consider her Christmas dress. She'd worn the same burgundy dress every Christmas party after Maes' had decreed no one was to wear their uniform to the party. As usual her only jewelry was a pair of earrings, the red ones this time. Their first Christmas in the military he'd given her three sets of earrings (red, blue, and amber), and she still wore them at work most of the time. She unwrapped the gift with her normal meticulous patience, and Roy felt his stomach begin to twist when inside the paper was a little jeweler's box. She opened the box, and both she and the rest of the room went into shock. Inside was an ornate gold band surmounted with a very large diamond. Lorne moved to kneel in front of her.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, Riza, but I know we're soul mates. Marry me."

Roy had to double check that he wasn't hyperventilating. Hawkeye looked completely stunned. "I need some time, please."

She set the box and the ring to her side. Roy gripped his gift for her nervously. She hadn't said yes. Of course, it could be that she didn't want to accept in front of him. Or it could be that she wasn't interested. He didn't know. And it wasn't something he could ask her either. He waited in agony while Winry opened her gift from Fullmetal to find a wrench. Then it was his turn.

"Here you are, Captain Hawkeye."

She took the gift and untied the multitude of little silver ribbons before carefully unwrapping the paper. The book fell open to the page he'd stuck the bookmark in. He wasn't sure where it was in the story it was, but she seem amused as her lips quirked into a little smile as she scanned the page. Then she turned to the front where the dedication was written.

As she read it, one of her hands came up to cover her mouth, and to his complete surprise, her eyes were filled with tears. Hawkeye gently shut the book, stood up, and walked over to him.

"That was incredibly sweet, sir."

And she leaned over to kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Always and only yours, Roy. Always and only."

Then she turned and walked over to sit with Winry, stopping only to scoop up the silver ribbons and leaving him completely stunned. She passed him later in the evening on her way to grab a few more cookies. She deliberately raised her left hand to touch her hair, and he saw one of the silver ribbons from his gift wrapped around her ring finger. His mind could only come up with one thought: _Did I inadvertently propose to Hawkeye in that dedication?_ That thought was quickly followed by: _And she accepted?_

He didn't think he was drunk but decided to avoid the punch and the eggnog for the rest of the evening. Actually, the party was rather subdued after the various shocks of the gift exchange. He ran into Edward on his way back from the bathroom, and the two of them accidentally stumble upon the conversation Hawkeye was having with Lorne in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Major."

"But we're perfect for each other. I thought you understood that."

"I apologize if my actions some how led you to believe I was interested in you romantically. That was not my intention."

"You're afraid Mustang ruining your career if you accept, aren't you?"

Roy recognized the tone in her voice; she usually reserved it for serial killers, homunculi, and insane alchemists. "The brigadier general has known me since I was six years old. My working relationship with is not an issue in this decision. I'm already engaged."

"What? You've never mentioned it. You don't wear a ring."

"It's not something I can talk about. I've returned your ring and made my decision clear. Good night, Major."

He and Edward stood in the shadows for another two minutes after Hawkeye and Lorne had gone in different directions.

"Did you know Hawkeye was engaged?"

"Sort of," he admitted. "We haven't really had a change to talk about it."

Edward gave him a penetrating look. "She's engaged to you, isn't she? That's the only thing that makes sense."

Roy shrugged. "As she said, it's not something we can talk about."

They returned to the party to find Hawkeye gathering up her presents and her coat. He quickly grabbed his own things. "I'll walk you home, Captain. I still haven't given Hayate his Christmas present."

With was true as far it went, but he also wanted the chance to talk to her alone without half of the occupants of the party trying to eavesdrop on them. He even waited until they were halfway to her apartment, and he was sure they weren't being followed, before bringing up the topic.

"Um, Hawkeye, are we engaged?" Way to go, Roy. Talk about blunt.

She turned and graced him with one of her all too rare, full smiles. "I was wondering if you were going to ask. Yes, I accepted your proposal. Of course technically, we've been engaged for years."

He stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

Riza sighed. "There is a betrothal contract on the books between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. My father arranged it after my sixteenth birthday. You were his apprentice and I was his daughter, so he apparently had the legal right to make such I contract. I didn't find out until after he'd died. It's buried under so much paperwork that you can't find it unless you know exactly what to look for."

"You've never mentioned this before."

She sighed again. "I didn't want it unless you did as well. I didn't want that decision to be made by anyone except us. No one else has the right to. As far as I'm concerned, we weren't truly engaged until you asked me and I accepted."

They had reached her door by now. She turned the knob, and Black Hayate came tumbling out, eager to greet them. Roy knelt down to scratch the dog's ears and produced a large rawhide bone complete with a large red ribbon from his pocket. "Merry Christmas, Hayate. Be good for your mommy."

He stood up, facing up to the fact that they would have to part ways, at least for now. "Merry Christmas, Riza."

She took a step forward, hands coming up to cup his face, and suddenly he was on the receiving end of one hell of a kiss. Finally, she pulled back. "Merry Christmas, Roy. Thank you for the book."

So now he was walking home as it snowed, not really noticing the cold. The book had been a good idea after all.

* * *

Theme: Pride/High and Mighty  



	75. A Book Before Bed

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

A Book Before Bed

Riza snuggled into the pillows and reached for the book on her nightstand. She could hear the wind howling outside, and more than anything, she wished her husband was home. Stormy nights weren't much fun inside alone. But that was one of the drawbacks of being married to the Fuhrur; there were nights they had to spend apart. A book and a cup of tea weren't much of a substitute for Roy, but they'd do for now.

She smiled as she opened the cover. She'd always been fond of _Pride and Prejudice_, but this copy was very dear to her heart. It was a first edition, but that wasn't why it meant so much to her. Roy had given it to her for Christmas two years ago, back when he'd been a newly promoted Brigadier General. The book itself had been thoughtful, but what had really touched her was the inscription inside the cover. She knew it by heart now, but that didn't stop her from reading it over again.

_Riza,_

_You've always loved this book, so I thought it would be a good choice. Besides, the story of two people who fall in love despite the fact that everyone else thinks it's a crazy idea appeals to me. I got you the first edition because I remember how you used to come and sit in your father's study. You always claimed that there was something about the smell of old books. It's not really an adequate gift for all that you've done for me. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. I really don't know what I'd do with out you; you're like oxygen for me. Hey, who knows? In another few hundred years there may be a famous novel that tells our story. Of course, it probably would be exaggerated, especially the bit about how tall Edward Elric was. And of course, it would depend on whether you wanted to be associated with an idiot like me for the rest of your life. You might not. I really don't know, but you're the only person I could ever see beside me. Anyway, I'm rambling so I'll stop now. Merry Christmas._

_Roy Mustang_

At the time, she'd taken it as a proposal. She'd learned later on that that wasn't exactly what he'd been trying to convey to her, but he'd been happy with the results. It hadn't helped his nerves at all when one of the co-workers had proposed to her earlier that evening. Major Lorne had not taken rejection well. However, things had started moving quickly at that point and within six months Roy had become Fuhrur. They'd been married shortly after that in a small, private ceremony with their friends in attendance.

With a soft sigh, she turned the page and began the book. Which was how Roy found her several hours later, propped up against the pillows with the book resting on her stomach as she sleep. He marked her page with a fond smile and settled her into a slightly more comfortable position for sleeping. There were advantages to having a wife who was seven months pregnant. One of them was no one really complained when he called an end to what was supposed to be an all night meeting, especially when several of the people at the meeting had previously worked with his wife.

After readying himself for bed, Roy turned off the bedside lamp and slipped under the covers, letting one arm rest across her gravid belly. The really had been a good choice for a Christmas present that year.

* * *

Theme: Movies/Books 


	76. Following Tradition

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Following Tradition

Lt. Colonel Rowan Mustang did her best to hide her impatience. She wanted the office gift exchange to be over with, so she could go home. As it was, she, Chris, and Daffyd would have to catch the late train if they wanted to make it in time. She knew Chris was just as eager to get home as she was. Her brother hadn't seen his fiancée in nearly two months, and he was really looking forward to spending the next two weeks with Trisha. Rowan just wanted to get out of the office for awhile. Things had been so crazy lately; she'd barely had a chance to spend any time with Daffyd that wasn't work related.

She just had to get through the office Secret Santa first. This year had been fairly easy. She'd gotten Chris who had been incredibly easy to shop for. Rowan had gotten him a portrait Ishbel, Daffyd's sister, had done of Trisha in pastels and then framed it. He was just finishing opening it now. There was a tradition of opening the gifts in order of rank, the lowest ranked officer going first. Of course, that invariably had her going last.

With a smile she accepted her gift. It was a rectangle wrapped in sapphire paper with a large silver bow. It was obviously a book. She didn't sigh, though she wanted to. One of the rules was not to reveal who has given the gift, and she could just imagine the type of book some of the guys in her office would have given her.

She opened in carefully, just incase it was something she wouldn't want everyone else seeing. To her surprise, the book was in fact a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, and a rather old one at that. Rowan opened the cover to check for an inscription. Written on the inside was this:

_Rowan,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Daffyd Almasy_

Her fingers brushed against the bookmark, and she torn her gaze from the words. Tied to the sapphire ribbon was a diamond ring. Most of the staff was rather surprise when their normally stoic commanding officer dropped her present and launched herself at Lt. Almasy, kissing soundly. Her brother, on the other hand, simply smirked. It was about time those two got their acts together.

Later on the train, she asked him the one question that had been bothering her since the proposal.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

They were sharing the seat on one side of the train compartment while Chris sprawled across the other fast asleep. Rowan was currently using Daffyd's lap as a pillow.

"Dad proposed to Mom with a copy of that book. Well, he didn't mean to, but she took it that way, and he wasn't going to argue with the results."

Daffyd looked down at her. "I didn't know that. I did run into your dad at the bookstore though. I was having trouble figuring out what book I was going to use, so I told what I had planned and ask what he would recommend. He said you'd always liked _Pride and Prejudice_ but if I couldn't find a copy of that then a copy of _The ABC Murders_ would work."

Ro laughed. "That's just like Dad. Hey, at least we know he likes you. If he didn't, he would have suggested _La Morte de Arthur_ which I absolutely loathe."

They finally arrived at the house around eleven. Chris immediately disappeared over to the Elrics' place next door. Rowan fumbled in her pocket for her house keys when the door opened.

"Get in here before you two freeze," her father ordered.

Dropping her bag in the hallway, she collected a hug from her dad. "You didn't have to wait up for us."

"Your mother and I have been in the habit of late nights for years. As Daffyd is here, I take it you accepted. Do you want hot chocolate or tea?"

Five minutes later, Ro was curled up at Daffyd's feet using his legs as a backrest with a mug of hot chocolate while her parents shared the loveseat across from them. Her father was telling embarrassing childhood stories about her, but she was too content to care. The firelight made her ring sparkle, and while tomorrow would quickly turn into the chaos that came with all events in her family, for now Rowan had the peace, joy, and love the season promised.

* * *

Theme: Some Advice 


	77. Matched Set

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is AU and is set shortly after the end of the Ishval Conflict.

* * *

**Matched Set**

It was another early morning. Well technically, it was another late night that had turned into an early morning. She and the lt. colonel had been in the office since yesterday going over reports. There was an audit and inspection coming up, and if all went well, the colonel would be one step closer to a promotion. At least the office had cooled off. Earlier in the day the heat had been unbearable.

She looked over at the colonel. He was surprisingly still awake. Of course, that could have to do with the amount of coffee he'd ingested in the last few hours. The glint of sliver caught her eye. He'd taken off his jacket and uniform shirt earlier and just wore the undershirt. There was something off about his dog tags though. She studied them more seriously. There was something off, but it seemed familiar to her. Her tired mind just couldn't place it though.

Her gaze had attracted Mustang's attention. "Hawkeye?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing, sir."

But her tired mind wouldn't let it go, and she found herself staring at the dog tags again. Finally, she pulled out her own from under her shirt and stared at them. The two silver tags giving her vital stats and her white-gold wedding band, just the same as the colonel's. And then her brain processed the last part.

Her eyes went back to the colonel's dog tags. Yes, there was a white-gold ring hanging on them. She was standing in front of his desk before she'd realized she wanted a closer look at the ring.

"May I?"

She didn't wait for an answer, just reached over and took a hold of the chain around his neck. There was a small rational part of her brain screaming at her, but she couldn't hear it over the fatigue.

"Hawkeye, what in the world are you--"

She pulled her own dog tags out and held them next to his, scrutinizing the two rings. They matched which was odd since hers was a family heirloom. Unless of course, she was married to him. Not that Riza actually knew who she was married to; the marriage had been arranged without her knowledge or approval. She had been very unwilling to go through the whole thing, so her family had slipped her a valium the morning of the wedding. The entire ceremony had been rather hazy. So she could quite possibly be married to her colonel, given he had a matching ring.

The colonel was staring at her. "Hawkeye, you're married?"

She let the two chains fall from her fingers. "To you, I think. We need to go see my grandfather."

Mustang blinked at her. "It's three in morning."

She sighed and sank back into the chair she'd been using. "You're right. He won't be in the office until eight."

Mustang studied her. "Is being married to me such a horrible idea?"

She blushed lightly. "No, but you need me as a subordinate more than you need me as your wife right now. Who's going to watch your back if they transfer me out?"

They had talked about this before. Well, not directly, but that was what the conversation had been about. Most of what lay between them was unspoken. Acknowledged and understood, but unspoken. In some ways she was afraid that if they were married to one another, it would ruin the dynamic between them. On the other hand, it would take care of a number of problems that had had with the fact that she was married. At least, now she didn't have to worry about finding her husband and getting the marriage annulled once Roy became Fuhrur.

Somewhere between the thoughts chasing themselves in circles and the paperwork she must have dozed off for the next thing she knew, Mustang was gently tugging on her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Hawkeye, it's nearly seven-thirty. We have to start work soon."

"We never stopped," she mumbled; she really didn't want to wake up right now.

"You wanted to go see your grandfather, remember?"

She opened her eyes reluctantly. "Right. We'd better take care of that first."

She lead the way through the halls, stopping to get some coffee to wake them both up, heading for the offices reserved for visiting generals. Luckily, her grandfather was in town for some meeting of the top brass. They were probably deciding assignments for people now that the war had ended, and they were completely done with Ishval. She stopped at the secretary's desk.

"Does General Grumman have any free time this morning? You can tell him it's his granddaughter."

The colonel raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise didn't comment. The secretary smiled at her. "Let me check. I think he's free right now."

She came back in a moment. "Go right on in."

Once again Riza lead the way. Roy recognized the man behind the desk; he just hadn't known that he was related to Hawkeye. Lieutenant General Grumman had been one of the few who had treated him warmly from the beginning.

He smiled at them. "I've been expecting to see the two of you in my office at some point in the next few years, though I have to admit, this is sooner than I expected."

Both of them were staring at him in disbelief. Riza was torn between relief and the urge to strangle her grandfather. He could have told her he knew who her husband was ages ago and eased her worries on that matter.

"Why don't you two have a seat, and I'll see if I can answer the questions you have."

Riza took a seat, but the Mustang remained standing behind her. She glared at her grandfather. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since the wedding, though I'm sure neither of you remember that, what with one of you being drunk and the other high."

She risked a glance at Mustang. Well, that explain why he had been surprised at the discovery as well. She had wondered about that.

"Actually, we spoke quite a bit that day," her grandfather was addressing Mustang now. "That's one of the reasons I like you. You weren't just upset for yourself but also for whomever you were marrying."

"What are we going to do about this?" It came out whineier than she had intended.

"The easiest thing, of course, would be for one of you to be reassigned, but I'm fairly certain neither of you want that."

She and Mustang traded looks. He was the one who answered though. "We had already decided to put a romantic relationship between us on hold because of that. Of course that was before we realized we were married to each other."

"Well, there is the fact that you were married before entering the military and being assigned together, so that's in your favor. There is an exception to the frat regs for married couple. Of course, it's not a situation that comes up most of the time."

"How likely are they to let us stay assigned together though?" She was looking at Mustang. "I'm willing to get the marriage annulled if that's what it takes."

Her grandfather shook his head. "I don't think either of you need the trouble that would bring. If it's legal, that is. I didn't have a chance to look at the contract, but you two may be legally bound for life."

Mustang looked frustrated. "So what can we do?"

"Let me take this to the generals for you. I think I can convince them that the best thing to do is leave things as they are."

She looked at Mustang again, and he just shrugged. There really wasn't much else they could do. The two of them headed back to their office in silence. There was a strange awkwardness between them now that was bothering her. This was one of the reasons they hadn't gotten romantically involved with each other, damn it.

She settled back at her desk while the lt. colonel reached for his jacket. "I'm going to nip out for some coffee and breakfast. Would you like me to bring you back something?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Of course, that left her alone with her thoughts. She was married to Roy Mustang. The whole thing seemed rather ridiculous. She had inadvertently been forced to marry the one man she actually wanted to marry. Of course, she hadn't known that at the time. Burying her head in her hands, Riza sighed. What an utter mess. She couldn't leave him. He needed her here on his staff. As much as she wanted to be in all parts of his life, this was where he needed her the most. And now her family had once again screwed up her life.

Even if this whole thing worked out, things would be changed between the two of them. There was no way things could be the same between herself and the colonel. Everything between them had been unspoken until this point. Bringing it into the open could jeopardize both Mustang's plans as well as their relationship. She was fairly certain that neither of them was really ready to jump straight into marriage with each other. Of course, she could be over thinking things, but she just couldn't see how things would work out. She needed to protect him. There was no one else she trusted to do her job. Maes was the only person that Roy trusted on the same level, and he was not at all suited to play bodyguard. No, Maes had his own job to do, and Riza had hers, and they both were needed for Roy's plans to succeed.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the colonel's entrance until he dropped the paper cup of coffee in front of her. Riza jumped, and Roy gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Stop thinking so hard, Hawkeye. We'll take this as it comes."

Riza just sighed. "You need me as your aide and bodyguard more than you need a wife."

"That's true." He ran a hand through his hair. "But if it does happen, Havoc can replace you as bodyguard. It's not ideal, but it would work for the most part. What I can not lose is my partner and confidant. Being my wife wouldn't change that."

Riza just looked at her hands. "But I don't know how to be a wife. I can be your bodyguard. I know how to do that."

To her surprise, Mustang pulled her out of the chair and cupped her face in his hands. "All you ever have to be is Riza. That has always been enough for me."

The moment was interrupted by the rest of the staff arriving. Roy let her go and headed over to his own desk. Riza just stood there for a moment; she wasn't sure what had just happened, but something had changed. She shook her head to clear it and settled back into the paperwork of the day.

It was a fairly normal day with one exception; Roy was doing his paperwork without any prompting on her part. That was probably a good thing even if it left her feeling a little off balance. She wasn't really in the mood to play the stern lieutenant right now. This morning's revelations were still bothering her. They really didn't need this right now. Mustang had been promoted after Ishbal, but they both knew he still had a lot of work to do before he'd reach the top. There was rumor he might be transferred to Eastern and given a full team of his own choosing there. It would be an important step, and they couldn't afford to let this trip him up. There was too much at stake for the two of them to be selfish about this.

And she had told him the truth. She didn't know how to be a wife. She had never been polite society's image of a proper lady, and truthfully, she didn't really want to that. Riza wasn't even someone like Gracia who could at the part when she needed to. Mustang may have said that it didn't matter to him, but she didn't want to fail him in any capacity. As it was, most upwardly mobile officers had wives who were very active in the social circles. Gracia was the exception to that, and Riza was sure there were others, but with his plans, Roy needed someone who could move in those circles if he took a wife. Which was probably one of the reasons he had cultivated his playboy image. At this point, a wife would be a liability because keeping his plans from her would be difficult to pull off and still depend on her help with social networking and other things.

"Hawkeye?"

She actually jumped then blushed. She hadn't realized she had zoned out so badly. Mustang was looking at worriedly.

"I'm going out to lunch, Lieutenant, and then I have a meeting with our quartermaster."

Riza recognized the unspoken command to come along. She retrieved her purse and fell into step behind him. They didn't speak as they walked, but that was fine by her. To Riza's surprise, Mustang didn't head for the little deli he normally frequented. Instead, he led them to a little out of the way bistro. He gestured for her to take a seat.

"We need to deal with this, Riza. Neither of us can afford to have you worrying about this." He reached over to take her hand. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "I just don't want to fail you. I can't be the wife you need. I don't know how."

"Do you know why I'm not married, Riza? There are three main reasons. One, I didn't want to put someone in danger with my plans to change the government, and we both know my wife could become a target. Two, I want what Maes and Gracia have: a partnership. I have no interest in the little social fluffheads that I'm so often seen with. There are very few women I have met who could give me that." He paused to look her directly in the eye. "Three, I couldn't ask you to leave the military until I had reached my goal. It would be unfair to put my desires before you wishes. And I was never truly sure that you shared my feelings."

She looked at him, eyes wide. And for once, her mouth got a head of her brain.

"You love me?"

He let go of her hand to touch her face. "Very much. I need you, not_as_ anything, just you."

"I love you." The words slipped out of her mouth.

"I know, sweetheart. Are we going to be okay now?"

She nodded. "If we're going to make this work, we're going to need some ground rules."

"Such as?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by her switch from nervous to practical in the space of a few minutes.

"Behavior at work for one thing. We'll need to keep this quite until some sort of decision is made. Also, there are a number of logistical things like housing. I don't even know if you want to live together. We could, of course, continue as we have, but if this is going to become public knowledge, the higher ups are going to expect some sort of change in behavior."

He traced her ring finger. "Could we wear our rings?"

"When we're not on duty maybe." She looked into his eyes. "You're taking this much better than me."

"I've wanted this since I first met you in Ishbal, and I tend to worry less than you." He smiled. "I'll probably freak out at some point later on if that makes you feel better."

Riza sighed. "You're sure this won't be a problem for you plans? I don't want to be what keeps you from the top."

"I don't know if I can make it to the top without you. In some ways, this causing trouble for me could be a good thing. Gives the brass something other than my ambition to think about." He twined their fingers together.

"We should get back, sir." She left her hand in his though.

Mustang rose to his feet, pulling her with him. "You're right as usual. It's going to be okay, Riza. We'll be fine."

They headed back to the office, both hoping for some news. There was nothing from General Grumman unfortunately, but there was a message from the auditors, informing the office of their arrival the next day at 10 o'clock sharp. That meant they had less than twenty-four hours to get everything in order. In some ways, it was a relief for Riza. With all the work to be done, she didn't have the time to worry about how the military would react to her marriage to Roy.

By eight o'clock in the evening, almost everything was ready for the next morning, and Riza was half asleep. She just had one last set of papers to get done and then she could go home and get some sleep. Thankfully, it hadn't been too hard to keep the colonel on task, and it looked like they both were going to get out of here at a reasonable hour. With a sigh, she stretched, feeling the vertebrae in her back pop.

"Finished, Hawkeye?"

"Almost, sir. We have one last set of paperwork to deal with."

He sighed. "I will be very happy when this is all over."

"The audit shouldn't last more than a day or two."

"Thankfully. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, sir."

"Neither have I. If I promise to keep working on the paperwork, will you run out and grab us something to eat?"

She gave him a stern look. "You're not going to mess around while I'm gone?"

"I promise. I'm just starving."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes, sir. I expect half of that paperwork to be finished by the time I return."

Riza headed for a little restaurant the frequently provided take out dinner for the office. It didn't take them long to throw together the usual order of a salad and half a roast beef sandwich for her and a Ruben for the colonel. She returned to find Mustang was actually halfway through the stack of paperwork. She set the sandwich and a cup of coffee on his desk before returning to her own paperwork.

It didn't take her much longer to finish with the papers. Once everything was signed and filed, she began to neaten up the office. It wouldn't do to have all the paperwork done and make a bad impression with a messy office.

"I'm finished, Hawkeye."

She turned to find him standing behind her, holding out the file.

"Thank you, sir. I think we're set for tomorrow."

"Then may I walk you home, Lieutenant?"

She gave him a long look before replying, "If you insist."

"I do."

They walked in silence for the most part. Mustang kept his hand at the small of her back, but other than that, he seemed content to just walk with her. As they reached her apartment, she turned to him with a smile. "Thank you, sir. Please be careful on your way home."

He caught her face in his hands, leaning down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, gentle and coaxing. He pulled back. "Goodnight, Riza. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

She watched as he disappeared into the night's shadows, her fingers linger on her lips. Roy Mustang had just kissed her. Technically, it wasn't their first kiss. They had been stuck under the mistletoe once, thanks to Maes, and there had been one or two other kisses, including the one at their wedding but nothing like this.

Riza let herself into her apartment feeling sort of dazed. It had been a long day, and she was definitely feeling the affects. Fixing herself a cup of chamomile tea, Riza finally allowed herself to deal with all the emotions of the day. She found herself smiling. She was married to Roy Mustang. She was married to Roy Mustang, and he was happy about it. He wanted to be married to her. She curled up in bed with her tea and a well worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ as she had a feeling sleep might be elusive.

However, she woke the next morning with the book barely started. She dressed with a sigh. The auditors' presence required the more formal version of her uniform, including the skirt. That would slow her down if they had to deal with any threats today. As usual she was the first one in the office. Riza kept her hands busy with fixing the morning coffee and making sure everything in the office was tidy.

Roy appeared fifteen minutes before eight, smartly dressed and looking in sore need of coffee. He had, at least, stopped to get pastries for breakfast. They should have plenty of time to eat and clean up before the auditors arrived. By nine, they were both working on the newly arrived paperwork. Roy albeit reluctantly but he knew how important today was and was being less hassle than usual.

When the auditors arrived, they were both hard at work. Mustang played host, and things actually went quite well. The entire ordeal was over by lunch, and Riza was fairly sure they had impressed the auditors. They were also informed that they would be assigned to a new posting by the end of the week. Once they had gone, Mustang let out a sigh.

"Well, I think that went well. With any luck I'll be putting together my own team by next week. It shouldn't be too hard to get Havoc reassigned to me, and we'll have to start making some discreet inquiries about some of the others on the list." He smiled at her. "One step closer."

"You still have quite a ways to go, sir."

"True. I suppose that was a subtle hint that should attend to the paperwork on my desk?"

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the week was quiet enough. There wasn't too much too do what with the assignments being decided and all. They still had not heard back from Riza's grandfather. It was making Riza slightly nervous, but at least there hadn't been any major negative reactions. The fact that no one had immediately called them on the carpet was a relief. She just hoped that some sort of decision would be made before too long; the waiting was getting to her.

It was Friday when her grandfather finally called them back to his office. They did not run, but others in the building noted that both their steps were more brisk than usual. The secretary waved them into the office.

"Take a seat, both of you."

Reluctantly, Riza sat. Her grandfather smiled at them.

"First of all, you are both being transferred to Eastern Headquarters. You are to assemble your own staff, Mustang, and will be in charge of quite a bit more from now on. You are to submit your staff request within the next two weeks and are expected to report for duty at Eastern by the end of that time."

Grumman nodded. "As to the other matter, they have decided to keep you two together for now, mostly because you come off as incredibly professional in the past and I convinced them that you truly didn't realize you were married to each other. I honestly think they will forget the whole matter in time, but for now, I would be discreet. Living together is permissible as is anything that happens in your own home, but I would be extremely circumspect in public and especially at work. Do nothing to advertise your status either. If you have to inform someone of your marriage, you may do so, but do nothing to flaunt it. They will be watching you more closely than usual for the next year, so I would be very careful in what you do."

Riza found herself relaxing for the first time in ages. Everything was going to be fine. Mustang reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Grandfather."

He beamed at her. "I'm just glad you have a man worthy of you. Now off you go. You two have plenty to do. I'll expect to see you both in my office two weeks from now at eight o'clock sharp."

It was a clear dismissal, and they headed back to Mustang's office. Riza felt much lighter and began to compose a list of the things that would be done in the next few weeks. There was packing to be done, paperwork to be filed, apartment hunting, and shipping their belongings.

"Hawkeye, what do you say to having dinner to celebrate?"

Riza smiled. "Maybe. If you finish your paperwork."

"I promise." He sounded very much like a little boy. "I'll pick you up at eight. And wear something nice."

Rather bemused by the request, she headed home around seven. True to his word, the colonel had finished all his paperwork. Which left her sorting through her wardrobe looking for something that qualified as 'nice'. That didn't give her much of a selection. While she did have civilian clothing, most of it was practical things for running errands and working around her apartment. There was the dress she had worn at Maes and Gracia's wedding, but that was a little too formal for a dinner out with a colleague. That just left her with a simple russet dress that Gracia had convinced her to buy for the holidays.

She had just enough time to shower and change before there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she found Mustang dressed casually in a suit and bearing a bouquet of gardenias. He smiled at her. "Shall we go?"

"You didn't have to go to such trouble, sir."

"Roy," he corrected. "At least for tonight. Nobody's going to make a fuss over a promotion celebration, and we never got a chance to really get to know each other before the wedding. I thought a proper first date was in order."

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

"As I said, nobody's going to make a fuss over a promotion celebration. It's a quiet little place, Riza. No one is going to notice us."

Dinner was lovely. The little bistro was fairly quiet, and they were just another couple among many. Despite the fact that they were supposed to celebrating his new assignment and team, most of the conversation was actually about the two of them. Riza had always known what was important about Roy, but now she knew that he loved classical music, hated broccoli, and knew how to cook seven different kinds of pie. It was a good evening.

"I sort of have a question for you." They were taking the long way back to her, along the riverside. The sun had already set, but the moon and the twilight provided a means of seeing the path.

"We're already married," she teased.

"Yes, I know. I was wondering if you wanted to get an apartment together when we move to Eastern? Or maybe a small house."

Riza blinked. "Are you sure about this?"

"I want you in my life as more than just my adjunct. And Grumman said we could live together."

She frowned a little in though. "An apartment. You'll be transferred back to Central at some point if everything goes as planned. And the housework gets split between us. I refuse to have to pick up after you at both the office and home."

He nodded. "I'm sure we can work something out."

They had arrived at her door. Riza hesitated. "Would you like to come in for some tea? We could start planning the move to Eastern."

"I'd be delighted to. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Roy slipped his hand in hers and followed her into the apartment.

* * *

Theme: Rings 


	78. Written in Faith and Fire

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series. This is AU and has spoilers for chpt. 57.

* * *

Written in Faith and Fire

He'd never meant to get her this involved. She'd been a godsend, had kept him sane through all this, but this felt like an abuse of her faith and trust in him. Logically, he knew that she had agreed to this, that it might be the only thing to keep both of them alive, and that she would slap him silly if he suggested they give up on the plan. It was just that she had become very precious to him, and he was afraid that in binding her to him in this way, he would bring about her doom.

She wasn't even supposed to know what he was. The fact that he was an Elemental Master of Fire was his closest guarded secret out here. By all rights, he never should have been sent to Ishval. There had either been a screw up of mass proportions or some one was quite seriously trying to kill him. Hughes, Hawkeye, and Roy himself all had money on the later. He'd been careful to keep his powers unwraps for the most part. Of course, it was a point in Hawkeye's favor that she had the Sight, and so once he did anything magical at all, she could see it.

Actually, she'd attached herself to him before she even knew he was a mage of any sort. While it was true that she had been assigned as his protection, she'd gone over and above the call of duty from the start. He'd been surprised to find her in the hell hole that was Ishbal. Not only was Lt. Riza Hawkeye a woman, she was also three years younger than himself. He'd even asked her about it. It wasn't that he didn't think the slender blond could do her job, but he couldn't see why they'd send some one like her out here. She'd explained that she was the best marksman the military had and because of that the powers that be tended to overlook everything else in relation to her. As an afterthought, she'd added that there were circumstances where she'd be better off out here than back home.

He'd been curious about the last but hadn't pushed it. He knew enough to respect other people's secrets. She'd been invaluable. Between her skill, her stubbornness, and her gentle presence, she'd kept him from loosing it many a time. It being his life and his sanity. And then had come the day when to save them both he'd had to call his elementals. She'd been only half conscious at the time, and he'd hoped that the whole episode would be a fuzzy memory at most.

She'd remembered. What's more, she knew exactly what he was. When he'd realized that, he avoided her from the rest of the day, trying to figure out what to do. The decision had been made for him. Riza walked into his tent, knocked his legs out from under him, and explained the situation to him. Her father had been a Fire Mage. She had not inherited his magic, but she did have the Second Sight, the ability to see magic. Her father had never realized this, and she had learned what she could without him knowing. In many ways that had been the final seal on their relationship. After that night, he trusted her with all his secrets.

"Mustang, stop thinking and start working." The voice of the woman on his cot brought him back to the moment.

He looked down at her, laying on her stomach and bare from the waist up. With a sigh, he dipped the stylus into the crimson ink and began to trace the pattern on her skin. It took him most of the night to ink the design onto her back. Finally, it was time to finish the work and bind part of his magic in her.

"This may hurt some," he warned, placing his hands upon her back. Five minutes later, the lines of ink were indelibly marked upon her back, holding his power and his faith in her.

* * *

Them: Trickery/Magic  



	79. Out of the Desert

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series.

* * *

**Out of the Desert**

They were finally going home. Riza was tucked between Roy and Hughes on the military transport, half asleep. Roy ran his fingers through her hair. A few more hours and the three of them would be back in England. And he still hadn't figured out how to keep Riza Hawkeye a constant part of life. Technically, there was no reason for an Elemental Master of Fire to keep company with someone he fought with in Ishval. Of course, there was someone trying to kill him and having a sniper and sharpshooter watching his back was probably a good thing.

She shifted against him, and Roy slid an arm around her to keep her from falling off the bench.

"Have you made any decisions, Roy? We need a plan for when we get back. We both know that the Exeter Club will need some explanation. She's not even an Elemental mage even if she does have some of your power tied into her."

"I know, Maes, but I need her, and not just because she holds my power."

"Hey, I agree with you there." Maes ran a hand through his hair. "She's the best thing that's happened to you, and she's exactly what you need. But we both know that the high muckety mucks of the club want you to marry someone from the upper echelons. They accepted you because of your power, not your background."

"I know, Maes. I'm just going to have to work them around to the idea of Riza perhaps being a permanent part of my life. But I need a reason to have her around in the first place."

"Well, someone is trying to kill you. At least, we both think so. A bodyguard would be a good idea under those circumstances. And who would suspect a woman?"

Roy smiled. "That is not a bad idea."

There was sleepy little moan from between them. "Are we there yet?"

"We're almost home, Riza. Would you consider taking employment as my bodyguard?"

She blinked. "Well, someone has to keep you from getting killed. Sure. Wake me when we get to England."

She promptly nestled her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Roy and Maes traded grins. Well, that was one problem out of the way. Now they just needed to find out who was trying to kill him.

* * *

Theme: I Feel Safe with You by My Side 


	80. Hearth and Home

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series.

* * *

**Hearth and Home**

It was hard to believe they were back on British soil. They might not have been allowed off the base yet, but they were out of Ishval, and that was definitely something. But their debriefing was finished, and the three of them were finally free to go home. Or at least, they were free to go home with Hughes. As neither Riza nor Roy had a place in London yet, he had insisted that they come home with him.

A petite woman with ash blond hair was waiting for them at the gate. Riza hung back as the woman threw herself at Maes. She was guessing this was the much touted Gracia. Roy smirked at her.

"This could take awhile. She's as crazy about him as he is about her."

A tiny fist smacked his shoulder. "Roy Mustang, be nice."

The blond whirlwind attacked Roy with a hug as well before turning towards her. A smiling face with green eyes came into view. "You must be Riza. I'm Gracia Isley. I've heard so much about you."

Riza found herself engulfed in a warm hug. She tentatively hugged back.

"I'm sure the three of you must be starving for some real food, so we should get on the road now. It will take about thirty minutes to get to my townhouse."

"I don't want to impose," Riza started.

"Nonsense. There's no point in either of you having to find a hotel and eat alone when I have perfectly good bedrooms and love to cook. And Roy, that club of yours is not an acceptable substitute." She gave a pointed look. "Now, are we ready to go?"

Hughes ended up driving, and Riza found herself seated next to Gracia.

"You don't approve of the Exeter Club?" Riza asked.

Gracia shrugged. "Not exactly. They do serve a purpose, but for the most part, they're a bunch of arrogant fatheads. Not that they would deign to notice a little Earth witch like me. My real problem with them is that they tend to fail to take care of their people. Their people take care of each other, like Roy, Maes, and the Elric brothers. But the higher ups in the club care more about pedigree and power than anything else."

Riza considered this. "That's good to know. So the threats to Roy may come from inside the club as well as outside it."

Gracia nodded. "You three will have your work cut out for you getting to the bottom of this one."

It was dark by the time they reached the townhouse. Gracia let them in, and Riza was immediately assaulted with the smells of apple pie.

"Roy, would you do the honors?"

He snapped and the all lights came on. Gracia stood framed in the kitchen door.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Theme: Welcome Home 


	81. Old Lions and New Ideas

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series. This is AU.

* * *

**Old Lions and New Ideas**

London weather left much to be desired. Especially, after spending months in the desert. Riza wrinkled her nose as she let the doorman take her coat. It didn't matter as she was soaked all the way through. Roy and Maes were in just as bad shape. And given that they were here to meet with the head of the club, that was not very helpful.

"I didn't ever think I'd miss Ishbal. God, I hate the rain." Roy ran a hand through wet hair. "This is not going as I planned."

She shivered despite the warmth of the building. She hated being wet and cold. Roy frowned at her and flicked his fingers towards her. The next thing Riza knew she had one of his salamanders curled around her neck and another twining around her ankles.

"I'm sorry about this, Hawkeye. Let me see if we can move the appointment back enough for us to dry off. I have no intention of facing the old lions of the club looking like a foolish schoolboy whose been pulled out of a pond." He gestured towards the fire. "Have a seat and warm up. Hopefully, the salamanders will have us both dry before long."

Riza took a stool before the fires as her seat, and the salamander that had been frisking about her feet took the position of a foot warmer. She was grateful once again that Roy's elementals had taken a liking to her. They made life so much easier for them both. And the fact that Riza could spot a threat from a magical source as well a physical one made her even more of an asset. They'd point that out to the club leadership during their appointment.

The Exter Club leadership was not going to be happy about Roy hiring a woman as his personal bodyguard. Oh, the club had let women who were Elemental Masters in since before the First World War, but they were traditionalists at heart, and the idea of a woman protecting a man would probably give them fits. However, if they could convince the old men that they were simply indulging Roy's whims in hiring her, it would not only keep Roy in the leadership's good graces, but it would give her an edge. After all, people underestimating her only made her job easier.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you like some tea?" One of the club's servers inquired.

"Yes, please."

She nursed her cup of tea while waiting for Hughes and Roy to return. Between the salamanders and the fireplace, she was drying out quite nicely. With any luck, she would have time to fix her hair in the ladies' room before bearding the lions in their den.

"I don't believe we've met." A deep voice startled her. "I'm Basque Grand, Elemental Master of Water."

Riza offered her hand. "Riza Hawkeye."

He kissed its back instead of shaking it. "A Mage of Fire, I take it."

"What? Oh, no." Riza smiled gently. "The salamanders aren't mine."

Grand frowned. "But Miss Hawkeye, why else would they attend you so?"

"I think they like me."

"Hawkeye, they're ready to see us now." Mustang reappeared, pausing when he saw Grand. "Grand."

"Mustang."

Roy made a beckoning gestured, and the salamander wrapped around her ankles scurried over to him. Grand looked between them with something like awe.

"How did you convince your elementals to stay with her? Mine will barely show themselves to my apprentice."

Roy shrugged. "They like her. What's more interesting is they listen to her."

"You're joking."

"They obeyed her requests several times when we were in Ishbal. It's part of why I've hired Hawkeye as my bodyguard." Roy held out a hand to her. "We really shouldn't keep them waiting."

Riza rose to her feet and took up her normal position a step behind him. As they made their way down the hall, she could feel Grand's eyes on them and allowed herself a small smile. They had impressed at least one person here. Now they just had to impress the rest.

* * *

Theme: In the Rain


	82. Allies and Enemies

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series. This is AU.

* * *

**Allies and Enemies**

Riza looked up from her sketchbook and bit back a smile. Roy looked like he was ready to fall asleep. They had been holed up in the Trinity College library since early this morning, and it was nearing one in the afternoon now. They were going to need to eat soon, but he had such good headway in his research that she hadn't wanted to interrupt him. But now seemed like a good time for a break.

"Sir?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Roy?" He didn't even look up from his book.

"Probably the same number I've told you that it's not professional for me to call you by your given name when I'm working."

He sighed, setting aside the book. "I suppose we should go track down the Elrics and get something to eat. I haven't found anything useful yet anyway."

Their discreet inquiries into the several attempts to kill Roy, both here in England and back in Ishbal, had brought to light the fact that he wasn't the only one being targeted. The Elric brothers had also found that people wanted to kill them. Edward and Alphonse were a pair of young and very talented Earth Masters. At first, they hadn't been certain that the attempts were linked, but evidence left behind after a number of the attempts had linked them. Or at least, had linked the assasins.

The three men had put their heads together to figure out what they had in common. At this point, they had narrowed it down to either their research or a common enemy. Hughes was currently running down any connections between the two lists of enemies. There were a few names in common on the lists, but they weren't ruling out any possiblities with out evidence. Roy and the Elrics were going back through their research to see if they could find any links or commonalities.

And as both Edward and Alphonse were still in university and Roy had done much of here himself, Oxford seemed like the logical place to start. That was if Roy and Edward could refrain from destroying the university. If she didn't know better, Riza would have thought they were brothers from the way they argued. Oh, they respected each other's abilities, but Roy thought that Edward was an irresponsible, arrogent, loose cannon, and Edward thought Roy was an arrogent, smug, bastard. The truth of the matter was the two men were far too alike.

"Would that pub down the road be all right, Riza? I'd prefer not to be gawked at by all the university students. Besides, it'll be easier to discuss our findings in private there."

"That will be fine, sir."

"Good. Now, if we could just find--"

"Hey, Colonel Bastard, did you find out what you did to get us on someone's shit list yet?"

Riza fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, Edward's mouth couldn't have anything to do with why there were people out to kill him. That was just silly. Time to break up the fight before it got started. Otherwise, their enemies wouldn't need an assasin to eliminate them.

* * *

Theme: Notebook; Sketchbook


	83. Shaken

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series. This is AU.

* * *

**Shaken**

Her hands were shaking, and it took ever ounce of control Riza had not to curl up in a ball there on the hospital bench. She had almost lost him. She still felt cold. Ever since Lust had uttered those dreadful words, Riza had felt cold and empty. Part of her was convinced that this wasn't real, and that Roy was dead, and she would have to live without him. That idea had shaken her to the core.

Riza knew she wasn't alone in the waiting room, but for some reason she couldn't make herself focus on what was going on around her. Gracia was sitting next to her, rubbing her back, but she could barely feel the other woman's comforting touch. She just needed to know that Roy was okay.

Gracia's hand was suddenly gone, and Riza pulled herself out of her stupor to catch the end of a conversation between a nurse and her friend. The next thing she knew Gracia was at her side again, pulling her to her feet.

"The doctors are done with Roy. He's going to be fine. They're moving him to a room, and you'll be able to see him in half an hour." Gracia smiled gently. "Let's get you cleaned up a little, so you won't scare him too much."

Riza blinked at that. The state of her clothing hadn't even occurred to her. She was filthy, covered in sweat and grim both from the fight and the alley. Bruises and scratches dotted her body.

"I don't have anything else to wear."

Gracia smiled gently, herding her towards the door. "I've taken care of that. The nurses are letting you use their locker room to shower and change. Come along now. A hot shower will help, and then you can go and see Roy. I've already arranged it so that you can stay with him."

The hot water cascading over her didn't warm her enough. Riza showered quickly. She wanted to be done as soon as possible and be back at Roy's side. When she slipped out of the shower, she found her friend had laid out a skirt and blouse for her to wear, most likely borrowed from one of the nurses. It didn't take her long to slip into the clean clothes, and Riza took a few minutes to braid her hair rather than let it drip all over her back.

She was led back through the hospital corridors to a small, single patient room. Gracia left her at the door. Roy was pale, propped up on white linens, but he was alive. She could see his chest move up and down with breath. Riza stepped a little farther into the room and then a little farther still. Before she knew it, she was standing right beside his bed. Roy's dark eyes flickered open, and her breath caught in her throat. And then he yelled at her.

There was something about not giving up and how could she believe their enemies lies, but Riza wasn't truly paying attention. She was too focused on the fact that he was alive that she didn't even notice she was crying. Roy paused mid-rant, looking at her concerned.

"Hawkeye? Riza."

She blinked.

Roy held out a hand. "Come here, Riza."

He pulled closer to his beside and then onto the bed itself. His arm went around her waist, and Roy rest his forehead against her side.

"I'm here, Riza. I'm alive and safe." His arm tightened around her. "But I need you to stay that way too. I don't what I would do without you now."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Riza complete the circle, holding on to him and he held on to her. They stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

Theme: The Pounding of a Heart


	84. Research Methods

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series. This is AU.

* * *

**Research Methods**

The fire crackled cozily in the fireplace, and Riza let out a content sigh. The weather outside was incredibly nasty, and she was very happy to be in the warmth of Roy's private library. He was stretched out in front on the fire with yet another alchemic text. Roy thought he had found the connection between himself and the Elric brothers that had made all three of them targets. It would be nice to finally know why people were out to kill Roy. Not that she cared one way or another. Riza wasn't about to let them succeed.

Still, it would be good to have better idea of why they were being targeted if only so they could figure out who was trying to kill them. It was easier to spot a threat when she knew where it was coming from. But that wasn't something she needed to worry about right now. They were safe inside Roy's own wards, and the weather outside was too nasty for visitors. Riza lifted her mug of hot chocolate to her lips.

This was a far cry from their tent in Ishbal. When she had first been attached to Mustang, Riza would never have expected to still be with him now. At the time it had simply been another assignment. Now she couldn't imagine living without him. Even if he was at times lazy, exasperating, and full of himself. A warm hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her from her thoughts.

Roy grinned up at her. "Come here I moment. I want to check something."

"I thought you were working research."

"I am. I just need to test a theory."

She let Roy draw her down onto rug beside him. He cupped her cheek before kissing her. Riza leaned into the kiss, letting its warmth surround her. Finally, a little breathless and dazed from the kiss, she drew back.

"You're supposed to be working on the connection between the Elrics' research and your own."

Roy smirked and rolled her beneath him. "I found that five minutes ago. Right now I'm more interested in researching the affects of kisses on my usually straight-laced bodyguard.

* * *

Theme: Hot Chocolate + Fireplace; Cold Winter Night


	85. Councils

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series. This is AU.

* * *

**Councils**

Riza looked around the table at their council of war. Maes, Gracia, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry looked just as grim. What they had found was not good. It implicated members of the Exeter Club itself, and this meeting had been limited to the people they absolutely knew they could trust. It was a small group, but given the circumstances, the smaller the better.

"So we've had at least two dark mages in the upper echelons of the Club and no one has noticed?" Edward sounded incredulous.

Roy shook his head. "There have been suspicions for years, but never enough to really prove it or pinpoint who it might be."

"Still, they could have at least given us some sort of warning."

"This is neither here nor there," Maes interrupted. "We know there's a problem and where it's coming from. We might not know the extent of it, but at least we know who's in charge of it. So what are we going to do?"

Roy sighed. "Pride and Envy are the greatest threats at this point. We've already dealt with Lust, and those three are the leaders. If we can eliminate them, it will give us a chance to go after the others with support and back-up."

Riza frowned. "It will have to be a two pronged attack. I don't think we can take them one at a time."

"Envy's mine." Edward all but snarled. "I have a score to settle with him."

"That leaves Pride for me," Roy nodded.

"Us," Riza corrected. "You're not facing him on your own."

"Hey, what about me?" Maes protested.

Three pairs of eyes glared him down. His wife smacked his arm. "You are supposed to be dead. They are going to need you alive to prove everything once the immediate problems are dealt with. Getting yourself killed is not going to help us."

"Fine." He pouted. "But you have to let me help somehow. I can't just sit on my hands waiting."

Roy nodded. "Of course. Now what exactly did you have in mind, Elric?"

And with that, they got down to work.

* * *

Theme: Ahead


	86. Fireside Warmth

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the Elemental Masters series. This is AU and has spoilers for chpt. 57.

* * *

Fireside Warmth

Gracia had ordered them both to bed. They had obeyed, sort of. Roy was settled in the bed, propped up with half a dozen pillows, but Riza had taken the armchair next to the bed and curled up there with her book. She claimed there was still the chance that Roy could have visitors and that them sharing the bed would be inappropriate. Roy was just waiting for Gracia to bring up the tea tray. She'd get Hawkeye into bed then. For now he was just content to watch Riza read.

The truth of the matter was he probably wasn't up to much more than watching her. They were both exhausted, both physically and magically. Roy was in worse shape than Riza, in part due to the fact that he was a mage whereas she simple held part of his power, but neither were complaining about Gracia's edict of strict rest for the rest of the week.

He knew there was validity in her argument. While their defeat of Kimbley had impressed the leadership of the Exeter Club, they did not quite approve of Hawkeye's involvement. They might have earned acceptance of Hawkeye as Roy's bodyguard with this latest triumph, but they could very well lose that if they were to learn that their relationship was anything less than professional. The fact of the matter was the Exeter Club was not prepared to accept the fact that Riza was the only woman Roy was going to be in a romantic relationship with for the rest of his life. They'd have to get over it at some point; it would just take time, and Roy was willing to wait, for now.

He watched her shiver despite her heavy robe, and that was enough for him.

"Riza, stop being stubborn and get in bed. It does neither of us any good if you get sick. Visitors be damned."

She had sighed, but she'd also slipped off her robe and climbed into the other side of the bed. He slid an arm around her and pulled her up against his chest. Riza stiffened for a moment then relaxed against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Go ahead and sleep." He told her. "I'll wake you when Gracia brings tea."

Her response was simply a little murmur as she snuggled closer to him. The bed had the benefit of a salamander for a bed warmer. Roy might be magically exhausted, but his elementals at least had enough energy to make the two of them comfortable. It helped that his salamanders liked her.

That was a good thing. More than once it had given them an edge as the salamanders were willing to take directions from her if he was incapacitated. She couldn't summon them, and she really had no way of enforcing her commands, but for the most part, the salamanders were inclined to listen to her.

Riza poked him in the side. "Stop thinking. You're keeping me awake."

He chuckled and kissed her hair, closing his own eyes.

* * *

Theme: Cuddle 


	87. Battles Lost and Wars Won

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU and has spoilers for chpt. 58.

* * *

Battles Lost and Wars Won

There was something wrong with his room. That was Roy's first thought upon awakening, even if he couldn't figure out what was wrong. At least, until the woman in the chair next to him moved, and he realized the blond in wasn't Hawkeye.

"Gracia?" His voice held confusion.

"I made Riza go home and take a shower. I also made her promise not to come back until she'd had some real food. She'll probably be back in half an hour."

"Thank you. She gets so caught up in taking care of me that she forgets to take care of herself sometimes."

"And you get so caught up in your work to remember to take care of yourself. You two really are a matched set." Gracia smiled at him, tucking the pillows behind him so he could sit up comfortably. "And since I know you're dying to ask, she really is fine. Her injuries were minor, especially compared to yours."

He sighed with relief. He knew she'd been hurt, but she wouldn't talk about it with him, and he really couldn't help worrying about her. Her being hurt was entirely his fault. Yes, she had made the decision to follow him when he went after the Fuhrur, but knowing her as well as he did, what could he have expected? But Gracia was a trained nurse, and he trusted her opinion.

"How's Elysia?"

Before he could get an answer to that question, a nurse led three of the military's top brass, including General Haruko, into the room.

"We'll be brief, Mustang. I understand you still tire fairly easily," Haruko started, "but we thought you'd like to know that we've come to a decision about the consequences of your actions."

Roy sat up a bit straighter. That had been a quick decision. It had only been two weeks since he'd taken out the Fuhrur. He had expected them to be arguing about it for months.

General Hammond took over. "You'll be glad to hear that neither you nor Lt. Hawkeye will be facing criminal prosecution or demotion. In fact, your field promotion to Brigadier General will remain active. However, Lt. Hawkeye is being transferred, effective immediately. When she returns to active duty, she'll be under General Haruko's command."

His old chess partner shot him a sympathetic smile before giving him the last of the news. "That's the largest consequence. Lt. Hawkeye is never to be put under your command again. The two of you will continue to serve the military, just not together."

He didn't know what to say. This was something he had never expected. Gracia made an odd little noise in the back of her throat then rose to her feet. "Excuse me."

She exited the room, and they could hear what sounded like laughter coming from the hallway. Haruko looked at him strangely. "Is she quite all right?"

Roy shrugged. "Gracia's sane, if that's what you mean. Other than that, I have no idea what's going on."

Gracia returned two minutes later, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. Please continue."

The men just stared at him. Gracia smiled back, the smug smile of a cat who had gotten both the canary and the cream.

"Actually, we're done, ma'am."

The generals made a hasty retreat. Roy looked Gracia. "What's going on?"

Gracia continued to smile her little smile. "They reminded me of something Maes once said, that's all."

"What am I going to tell Hawkeye?"

The smile faded a little. "Tell her the truth, Roy. She needs to know. She won't be happy about it either."

He felt lost. "What am I going to do without her?"

Gracia shrugged. "Your own paperwork for a change? Roy, just because you don't work together anymore doesn't mean you can't remain friends."

He sighed. "I'm not sure I know how to have a normal relationship with her at this point."

"You two have never had a normal relationship." She gave him a stern look. "Don't lose her because of this, Roy. You won't be able to forgive yourself if you do."

The door opened again, and this time it was Lt. Hawkeye.

"Gracia? I'm sorry to take so long." She paused, seeing him sitting up. "Sir."

He took a deep breath. "Hawkeye, we need to talk. I just got the news about the generals' decision."

Gracia stood. "I'll let you two discuss this. Riza, come over for dinner when you're done here. Hayate misses his mommy."

Hawkeye nodded and resumed her seat by his bed. He waited until Gracia had left before taking another deep breath. "They made their decision. There's good news and bad news about that…"

Gracia set a cup of tea in front of Riza. "Still in shock?"

Riza cradled the warm cup in her hands. "Yes. I never expected this. I have to idea what to do."

Gracia sat down across from her. "It does remove some obstacles however."

"How so? The promotion does but him closer to his goal, but my not being there leaves him more vulnerable than before even if he does have the rest of his old staff."

"If you're never going to be able to serve with him again, the frat regs no longer apply."

A slow smile began to curve Riza's lips. "I hadn't thought of that."

Gracia smiled back. "And if you haven't thought of it, then Roy most certainly hasn't. I'm quite sure springing it on him in, oh say, two or three weeks when he's recovered enough for strenuous activities would be rather rewarding."

"Are you suggesting that I should ambush the man into a relationship?"

"I think you two finally have a chance to stop dancing around the subject, and you should take it. I also think that you should take the opportunity to force the issue before Roy convinces himself to do something stupid like avoid you for the rest of your lives because he's not good enough for you. You know he has the tendency to do things like that."

Riza nodded. "You're right about that. Still…"

Gracia reached over to grip her hand. "Riza, at this point the only thing that's going to keep you two apart is yourselves."

She ducked her head and blushed. "It's just…I don't have any practical experience in this area. At all."

Gracia's eyebrows went up. "You're joking."

"I'm not. I met Roy when I was six. I knew I was in love with him by the time we were in Ishval. I was sixteen then. There's not exactly a lot of time for me to gain experience in there."

"I see." Gracia took a sip of her tea. "In that case, it's probably a good thing that we have about two weeks for planning. Honestly, Riza, all you'll need to do is give the man the incentive, and he'll take the lead. You just need to convince him that this is what you want. We should have plenty of time to figure out the best approach to this."

"You're sure that two weeks will be time enough for him to have recovered enough to be up to this?"

Gracia nodded. "They're releasing him this week. In another two weeks, most of the stitches will be out, and he'll be off most of the pain medications."

Riza took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Elysia has a play date with one of her friends on Thursday. I'll come over, and we can start planning. When do you go back to work?"

"Next week."

"Okay. Don't look so nervous. Everything's going to be fine."

Roy felt odd. That was the only way he could describe it. He'd been released from the hospital at the beginning of the week, and it would be another week and half before he could go back to work. Hawkeye had remained a regular visitor while he was at the hospital, but she'd only dropped by once or twice now that he was home. There was an awkwardness between anymore. They couldn't seem to figure out how to treat one another. They'd been in the military together most of their adult lives, and it was difficult to set aside years of training and habit when dealing with each other.

He missed her. It felt so strange not to have her beside him most of the day. He had never really thought about her not being there. Well, that wasn't true. He worried about her getting hurt or killed because of him many times. He'd just hadn't thought about what that would mean to his daily life.

And he couldn't quite bring himself to ask her to come visit him. He felt rather guilty over the state of things. She'd been injured and reassigned due to her involvement with his plans. Oh, he knew there was no way in hell he could have talked her out of it, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He knew she had returned to work this week, and he worried about her. He knew absolutely nothing about Haruko's record with female officers. Hawkeye had served under him most of her career, and between himself, Maes, and the rest of the guys in the office, it had been a well known fact that one did not hassle Lt. Hawkeye in any way, shape, or form. If she didn't take you to task for it, someone from her office would. Now she no longer had that protection. He wasn't really sure if she needed it, but he would feel better knowing she had it.

In many ways, he didn't know where to go from here. The system still needed to be changed; removing Bradley didn't solve all the problems. However, he would have to tread carefully until he knew where exactly he stood with the new powers that be. And as much as hated the idea, he should probably stay away from Hawkeye for now. There was no need to get the brass unnecessarily interested in her.

"So, how's work?"

Riza seated herself in the chair opposite Gracia. "More than a little odd. I never realized how used working with Roy I was until now. There are so many little things that seem out of place now."

Gracia waved the waiter over. "Like what?"

"Oh, like the fact that when General Haruko comes in in the morning, he doesn't fix his own coffee and then bring me my cup of tea. Or the fact that my desk isn't arranged so that I have a clear line of fire at the office door. They're things I only really notice in their absence."

Gracia simply shook her head as Riza ordered her tea. "If I wasn't already convinced that you were completely head over heels in love that man, this would do it. So what do we have to get ready for next week?"

"We need to go shopping. You said something about proper clothing."

"Right. There's nothing like having the proper clothing to give you confidence. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

Riza bit her lip. "What about this weekend? A pair of my friends from Western are going to be in town, and they would enjoy dragging me around to various lingerie stores."

Gracia grinned. "Sure, why not? The more the merrier. I'm bringing a camera by the way."

Riza made a face. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am. Part of a friend's job is to tease you mercilessly. Just ask Roy." Gracia laughed.

The shopping excursion proved to be highly amusing for three of the four women. Riza was a little relived to find that both Noin and Quistis were also shopping for under things as well and by the fact that they had done this before.

"So what colors are you looking for?" Noin asked. "I know Quistis is looking for something in either pale blue or sea foam green. I want something in violet black would work too."

Gracia jumped in. "I've been thinking either something in navy or something in red, but a dark red, more like wine or burgundy. I'm also worried about navy being to similar to her uniform."

Quistis nodded. "That could be a problem. Burgundy would be good I think. It matches her eyes."

Riza sighed. "I am in the room, you know."

"Oh, we know." Noin patted her shoulder. "This wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't."

Riza pulled a face at her. She was beginning to regret introducing the three women to each other. It was bad enough when Quistis and Noin ganged up on her, adding Gracia to the mix seemed to be just asking for trouble. She had never liked shopping, and now she found herself being dragged throughout all of Central to various shops.

The four women took a break for lunch at a little café. None of them had found anything suitable for any of them yet. Riza was beginning to regret agreeing to this as the next round of shopping began. And this time they had a streak of luck. Noin found what she was looking for in the first store they tried after lunch and Quistis two stores after that. Then they were solely focused on finding something for Riza, which was more than a little intimidating.

In the end, Riza ended up with a matching robe, teddy, and underwear in burgundy as well as a new dress with matching underwear and garter belt because the other woman claimed that eventually she and Roy would go on a real date, and she would want to knock his socks off when they did. Riza was also beginning to get nervous. At this point, everything was in place; it was just left to her to go through with it. Her biggest fear at this point was that she and Gracia had read the situation wrong, and she would loose Roy's friendship.

Roy really had had no idea how much Riza improved working conditions until she was gone. He'd been back at work for nearly a week now, and he missed her more than ever. It just wasn't the same without her in the office. He said his goodbyes to Havoc as the man dropped him off in front of his apartment building. Gracia had invited him to dinner this evening, and he hadn't been able to say no. So he'd spent the evening talking with Gracia and playing with Elysia. Gracia had sent him home around seven with an odd little smile playing around her lips. He was still trying to figure out what she was up to.

The doorknob opened easily under his fingertips, and he tried to remember if he'd locked it this morning.

"Welcome home."

Riza was curled up in his chair with a book. The lamp on the table next to her illuminated her face which seemed more open than he remembered it being in a long time. He was used to the masks they wore.

"Riza?"

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi."

He blinked. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Riza set her book on the end table. "It's a rather long story involving Gracia being far too much like Maes and my friends enjoying embarrassing me."

That simply confused him. "I don't understand."

She sighed. "We don't work together any more. We might never work together again. But I refuse to lose you from my life. We've been through too much together for me to give up now."

His head felt fuzzy. What was her point? They didn't work together. Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't still be together at times, and once he was Fuhrur…then what she was trying to tell him made sense.

Roy took a breath; either he was delusional or she was right, and they didn't have to wait until he was Fuhrur anymore. He hoped it was the later. Riza rose to her feet, and he was struck with the realization she was wearing a bed robe. It was a very nice bed robe at that, shiny and in a dark burgundy that brought out her eyes. Of course, there was still the question of why she was wearing a bed robe in his apartment.

Riza's hands were on his shoulders. "You're thinking too much."

And then she was kissing him which was an incredibly pleasant experience. She didn't seem to have much knowledge of what to do, but that was fine. He knew what he was doing, and she had always been a quick study.

Several minutes later they had parted due to lack of air, though Riza still stood within the circle of his arms. He was having trouble figuring out if this was reality or not. If it was a dream, he wasn't sure he wanted to wake up. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. Then Riza turned her head slightly and began trailing kisses along his neck.

"Riza…" his voice trailed off as she moved her lips to his pulse.

She drew away slightly to look him in the eye. "We've waited years now. We don't have to wait any longer."

"Are you sure about this?" As much as he wanted this, wanted her, if she was going to regret this in morning, they weren't going to go through with it. As long as he had her in his life, he'd be content; he wasn't about to risk losing her over something they could wait on.

"Do I look unsure to you?" She punctuated the question with another kiss.

That was all it took to convince him.

There was something comfortable about this. He wasn't used to waking up with someone else in the bed. Typically, he left before morning. But Riza's body snuggled against his side was both comforting and comfortable. He'd always worried that their first morning would be awkward and uncomfortable.

Riza stirred then turned over and buried her face in his shoulder. He brushed some hair from her face. "Morning."

She blinked sleepily at him then smiled. "Hi."

"Can we do this again?"

She brushed the hair out of his eyes. "The sex or the waking up together?"

"Both, especially the waking up part."

She smiled, that slow, real smile he'd rarely seen when they worked together. She kissed his nose. "That sounds fine to me."

"Do you need to run take care of Black Hayate?"

"Gracia said she'd take care of him for the weekend." Riza sighed a little. "She was right."

"Right about what?" He slid an arm around her, bringing her closer.

"The generals did do us a favor in a way. Of course, they might regret it in the end."

"I'll give them a nice retirement pension when I'm Fuhrur."

* * *

Theme: A Battle Lost  



	88. What's Next?

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own Disneyland.

* * *

What's Next?

Roy Mustang stands on the steps in front of military headquarters surrounded by the press. They crowded him, each trying to get his question answered.

"Can you explain why--"

"How will this will change--"

"Roy Mustang, you've exposed a conspiracy in the military, battled homunculi, and become the new Fuhrur. What are you going to do next?"

He turned and a smile spread across his face. "I'm going to marry Riza Hawkeye."

* * *

Theme: Soon you will be sitting on top of the world  



	89. The Beginning of a Problem

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

The Beginning of a Problem

She knew it was going to be a bad day from the start. Oh the weather was beautiful when she walked to the office with Hayate that morning, but there was an overwhelming sense of premonition hanging over her. It wasn't anything solid really, but it was there, and it wasn't going away.

The day was perfectly normal at the office which put her even more on edge. She was just waiting for the shoe to drop. The others noticed her mood and left her alone for the most part. By lunchtime, she had them on edge as well. Even the colonel had picked up on it.

It arrived that afternoon, an official notice to a change in regulations, and Hawkeye knew it was bad news even before the colonel began to read it.

"From now on, all female military personnel are prohibited from serving in active combat zones and positions."

Riza sat there, listening to the words in shock, and she knew, she just knew, that they were going to take him away from her.

* * *

Theme: No, it can't be... 


	90. Reactions

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and contains spoiler for chpr. 59.

* * *

Reactions

The anger came later, back in the safety of her apartment. How dare they? It wasn't fair for them to ban her from her job just because she was a woman. She was one of their best snipers, damn it! The fury rose in her in waves, darkening her vision. The sharp pain in the palm of her hand woke her from this state, and she looked down to find she'd broken the tea cup she'd been holding.

She cleaned up the mess, her mind running in circles. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not when her colonel needed her. She needed to be at his side. She had been there from the start. They couldn't change that now. She belonged with him. They'd been together since they were children.

Her thoughts kept spinning in circles, unable to accept the fact that Mustang might be ordered to go someplace where she couldn't follow. She went through the motions of feeding Hayate and fixing herself dinner all the while working herself deeper in denial over the day's news.

After tossing and turning for three hour, Riza gave up on sleep. She settled down on the couch with a cup of tea and a book to read. She couldn't have told you later what had happened in the story, but it was enough to let her calm down and get her mind back to thinking instead of just emoting. They hadn't reassigned her yet, and she could and would protect Mustang until that happened. And if and when she was reassigned, she would find a way to protect him, even if it took leaving the military to do it.

* * *

Theme: Broken Glass  



	91. Marching Orders

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Marching Orders**

Riza had expected this. From the moment women had been banned from active combat roles, she had been dreading the start of a conflict. And now it had happened. Amestris was now involved in a border conflict with Drachma, and the State Alchemists had been ordered to the front. Mustang had managed to get Edward exempted, but he was set to leave at the end of the week.

Which was why she getting quietly drunk at the bar he and Hughes had frequented. This was not normal for her, but then she had never been forcibly separated from her colonel before. She'd had enough booze that she didn't notice when someone sat down next to her.

"Lieutenant?"

She smiled at him. "That's not my name."

"Hawkeye."

"Still not my name," she sing-songed. Riza turned, draping her arms around his neck.

"Riza," Roy sighed. "You would be a happy drunk."

He helped her off her stool. "Come on, Riza. Let's get you home."

As usual she followed his lead, allowing him to take her home and put her to bed. But when he went to head home, her hand latched around his wrist.

"Don't go. Please."

He paused then leaned over her, lips almost brushing her ear. "I'm coming back, Riza. I promise."

* * *

Theme: Before Falling Asleep 


	92. Adjustments

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Adjustments**

Most people would find it hard to believe, but Riza Hawkeye missed her old working environment. The colonel might run an office that was barely controlled chaos and was always behind on its paperwork, but at least everyone in that office had treated her like a military officer. Her new co-workers seemed to think that because she wasn't male, she couldn't be anything other than a brainless ball of fluff.

To be fair, her new CO obviously didn't think that, but he was about the only one. Colonel Winters was about the only thing decent about her new position. He seemed like a good man, and he reminded her slightly of Hughes. That mainly had to do with the number of pictures of his five daughters displayed on his desk. In fact, she had learned more about his family on her first day in the office than anything else. The girls were Amelia, eight, Elise, six, Irene, four, and the twins, Olivia and Una, two, and clearly, they were the apples of their father's eye.

But other than Col. Winters, her co-workers were jackasses. She had already been here a week and had been called doll, babe, baby, sweetie, honey, sugar, toots, baby doll, muffin, and cutie among other things. Riza would be quite happy for an excuse to shoot at men in her office. Unfortunately, without Mustang in charge, she might not get away with it.

She missed him. Truthfully, she missed all of her co-workers. For all that, Riza often felt like a preschool teacher when dealing with them, they were a good team and fairly competent. She missed Fuery's kindness, Breda's wit, and Falman's intelligence. She missed Havoc. He had been the first real friend she had made outside of Roy. In a lot of ways, he was like a brother to her. And there was the colonel.

Roy Mustang had been her companion from the time she was six years old. While it was true they had had several periods of separation, Roy was about the only constant in her life. He was definitely the most important person in her life. She worried about them all, but it was Roy that concerned her the most. Ishval had almost destroyed him, and this time around he didn't Hughes and herself to look after him. She had never been the person waiting at home before, but she found herself not coping well at all. Her almost daily visits with Gracia were one of the few things that were keeping her sane.

* * *

Theme: Long Distance 


	93. The First Step

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**The First Step**

Riza nervously stepped off the train. Gracia had talked her into this, but she was having second and third thoughts about it. She was uncomfortable about being the one to change the status quo in their relationship, but she was more afraid of losing Roy to this war. She wasn't afraid of him dying. Well she was, but that wasn't the main fear right now. This situation was a little too much like Ishval, and this time he didn't have either Hughes or herself to look after him.

She headed for the local hotel. She didn't have reservations, but given that this town was the closest to the front, she figured the hotel would be mostly empty. She was right and getting a room was easy. Now she just had to find Mustang.

He had shore leave this weekend; she knew that. It had started earlier today, and she could think of a few places he could be. Of course, none of them were places she really wanted him to be right now. She decided she would start by checking the bars in town. With any luck, he'd be at one of them, once again trying to drown the guilt in alcohol. Not that she wanted him to be doing that, but it was better than some of the places he could be.

She was in luck. Riza found Mustang in the second bar she walked in to. It was obvious he hadn't been there long which was a good thing as she was not in the mood to deal with him drunk right now. She really didn't care about the scene she was creating as she stalked in, grabbed him by the ear, and then marched him out. And feeling rather daring at that moment once they were outside, Riza grabbed his collar and kissed him.

A very confused Roy Mustang pulled away from her moments later.

"Hawkeye?"

Her courage faltered a little. She wasn't entirely sure what to do next, so she settled for slipping her fingers between his and smiling at him.

"We can talk back at the hotel."

The walk back to the hotel was distinctly odd. Riza was once again having doubts, and Roy had no clue what was going on. Neither spoke at all. In all possibility, they probably looked like a normal couple out for a walk. Maybe at some point they would be. Riza almost laughed as that thought popped into her head. She doubted they would ever me a normal couple. If they ever ended up as a couple, that was.

She led him up to her room, motioning for him to go in first and locking the door behind her.

"What's this about, Hawkeye?"

She paused, not really knowing how to explain. Finally, the words just spilled out of her mouth.

"I can't lose you."

The look on his face softened. "Hawkeye--"

"It's not just the fact that I'm not out there with you. I mean, that's part of the problem to, but there's more to it." It was all just flowing out of her mouth without control; part of her was vaguely horrified that she was so out of control. "I know that Havoc and others can most likely keep you safe, at least from the physical things. But they didn't serve with you during Ishval. They don't know when watch you or what to look for to protect you from your demons."

"I can't deal with the knowledge that I could loose you without ever having a chance for _us_. You're not my commanding officer. You might not ever be again." She looked at her hands then met his eyes. "I love you. I--"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. Roy's hands had come up to frame her face, and she was trapped between his body and the door. He pulled back to look at her with burning eyes. His fingers traced across her features, the pad of his thumb pressing against her lips.

"If we do this, there is no going back. I won't ever be able give you up." He kissed her again. "I love you, bright flame."

"So what's next?"

Roy gathered her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair. "I don't know. We just have to take this one step at a time."

* * *

Theme: Step-by-Step 


	94. Four O'Clock Appointment

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Four O'Clock Appointment**

"You look much better, Riza." Gracia set the teacup in front of her. "Something is definitely agreeing with you."

"Is that your way of saying I told you so?" She helped herself to the lemon cake. "You were. I needed to go see Roy, and things did work themselves out."

Gracia just laughed. "That pretty blush of yours tells me everything I need to know. So how are you doing?"

"Personally or professionally?" She nibbled at the cake. "Professionally, I can't believe I thought the guys were bad. My new co-workers take the cake. Johnston is a sexist pig, Grant is as dumb as a rock if not dumber, and Calvin just wants to get in my pants."

"And your CO?"

Riza smiled. "He's a sweet man, but he's already up to his ears with the supply orders and their normal antics. They'll leave me alone when he's around, but if I'm stuck alone with them, all bets are off."

"You could always sic Roy on them."

She shook her head. "He has enough on his plate. He doesn't need to worry about me."

Gracia let the subject drop. "Do you have plans for the weekend? I was thinking about arranging for Elysia to stay with my parents and spending a weekend indulging myself. Company would be welcome."

"Sure. Actually," Riza blushed, "I could do with a shopping trip. Before I wasn't sure what would happen. This time I want to be a little more prepared."

"This time?"

Her blush deepened. "Roy has weekend leave in two weeks. I said I would be back then."

Gracia laughed. "My little Riza, all grown up and going lingerie shopping."

"Gracia!" No one else would have ever teased her about her love life, but then that's what best friends were for. Riza reached for another piece of cake. "Be nice or I'll get Roy to teach Elysia how to play poker when he gets back. You know how she loves to play games with Uncle Roy. Just think of all the money she could win off Uncle Havoc."

* * *

Theme: A Mad Tea Party 


	95. Gossip Flies

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Gossip Flies**

Because there wasn't anything formal between them, Riza only found out when it became public knowledge. Rumors had abounded from the beginning of the campaign. She had always done her best to ignore them, but she had some inkling of what was the latest buzz. That still didn't prepare her for the news the Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was missing in action.

Once the official announcement had been made, she couldn't escape it. No matter what she did or where she went, Mustang's disappearance was the favorite subject of discussion. Riza had been subjected to everything from theories of how Mustang had gone down in a blaze of glory to suspicions of him betraying them to the other side. The only facts they had though were that Mustang had last checked in halfway through a patrol. That patrol had returned late after being attacked on their way back to the base camp. Mustang had been lost in the chaos of the attack.

And that was all the facts they had. She took refuge in that. There was no proof that Mustang was injured, captured, or dead. For all she knew, he could have a perfectly good reason to be laying low. She wasn't there, so she couldn't know. And that was why she was seeking haven in a storage closet. Riza just needed some space away from all the gossip. She had faith in Roy, but that didn't stop the fear.

* * *

Theme: Words that fade away in the chaos 


	96. Heartsick

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Heartsick**

The stress had to be getting to her. That was the only explanation Riza could think of for her constant exhaustion and nausea. It wasn't the flu. That was going around, but she wasn't sneezing or coughing at all. Everyone else who had come down with it at Headquarters had those symptoms.

Technically, there really wasn't much for her to be stressed about. Her job was easy enough. She handled paperwork for the quartermaster's office, and while things at times got hectic, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Yes, her co-workers were a trio of idiots, but really it wasn't that bad. And officially, her only relation was her grandfather who was safely station at Eastern Headquarters.

Of course, the truth of the matter was she was worried about her former CO and current lover who was missing in action. Mustang had now been missing for close to two weeks, and she was beginning to truly worry. She had sent messages to Havoc and the others who had been at the front with him, but they had seen no sign of him either nor a whisper.

Gracia was one of the few things that were keeping her sane. The Elrics were the others. Roy had managed to keep the boys out of the border conflict. They had returned the favor by dropping in on Hawkeye whenever they were in Central, to check in and to pass on any information they came across. Riza knew she had to be patient. She had faith in Roy. He was alive, and he would be back.

She'd go to the doctor's to satisfy Gracia. And maybe the doctor could think of something to help her stress levels. All she had right now was hope and faith.

* * *

Theme: frustrated ; stressed 


	97. Consider Me a Widow

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Consider Me a Widow**

She was at work when she got the news. It didn't register at first. Riza just stood there, trying to comprehend what exactly had been said to her. The world went black as her mind finally wrapped around the statement. The world came back in focus as her CO gently set her in a chair, calling for a glass of water.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?"

She nodded automatically. "Just a little lightheaded, sir. I haven't been feeling well lately."

She wasn't feeling well at all. Colonel Roy Mustang was now considered to be killed in action. Before, he had only been listed as missing in action. Apparently, after four weeks with no sign of him, the military was willing to give up on him. There was no body to bury, but there would a state funeral. As her CO fussed over her and rambled on about the details of the arrangements, Riza fought her persistent nausea. She doubted it would go away anytime soon even if her doctor's appointment was the morning of the funeral. She didn't think anything would ever be right again.

* * *

Theme: Dead End 


	98. I Am Not Here

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**I Am Not Here**

Riza stood before his grave, dry eyed. She would not cry. Not here. Not while she was being watched. She knew Gracia stood behind her. Most of the others had left, but she couldn't bring herself to yet. Her hands rested on her stomach, trying to ward off her nausea.

"Riza?"

She didn't turn around. "They never found his body, you know. I have no proof that he's dead."

"Oh, Riza."

"You don't have to stay, Gracia. I'll be all right."

"Havoc and the others asked me to stay with you for awhile. They're afraid you'll do something stupid."

Riza still faced the grave. "If I really knew for sure he was dead, if I had seen his body, I would be very tempted to follow him. But I don't know for sure, and I can't do that to the two of us."

Gracia breath caught. "Riza. Oh, sweetheart. How long?"

"I'm ten weeks along. I found out this morning." She finally turned to face her friend, smiling weakly. "At least I don't have the flu. I'm just pregnant."

Gracia pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be okay, Riza. I promise."

Riza didn't reply. She honestly didn't know what to say. There was a part of her that wouldn't let go of hope despite what her rational side was screaming at her. She just held onto Gracia and prayed she could hold onto hope.

* * *

Theme: Assumptions 


	99. Home is Where the Heart Is

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Riza wasn't surprised when Gracia appeared at her door. The other woman had been stopping by frequently since the funeral. She was surprised when Gracia insisted they for a walk. Normally, they simply had tea at the apartment or one of the local cafes.

"You know that Maes was the executer of Roy's will, right?" Gracia began hesitantly. "And since he's gone, it falls to me? I've been going through the will."

Riza nodded. It wasn't that surprising. In most cases, if Roy was dead, she would be as well.

"His estate is pretty evenly divided between the two of us," she continued, "but there was one major thing left to you."

They had stopped in front of an old Victorian style home just a few blocks away from Gracia's own house. The porch was covered in climbing roses and there was a large oak tree in the front yard.

"This is yours."

"What?" She stared at the house in shock. She hadn't even known Roy owned a house. He had always lived in an apartment near headquarters.

"According to the paperwork I have, he bought the place after his promotion to lieutenant colonel." Gracia's voice was soft. "The house and most of his possessions are left to you. I have the keys if you'd like to take a look around."

Riza nodded absently, still in shock a little. The inside of the house was elegant and spacious. Beautiful hardwood floors and a large fireplace. It was the type of place she would have chosen for herself. It was the type of place Roy would be at home in. She could see why he choose it. It was the someplace you would want to come home to.

"There's a letter." Gracia held it out. "Roy left it with me before he deployed."

Riza shook her head. "Keep it. If they find his body, then I'll read it. Until then I'll be waiting here for him come home."

Her hands went to her stomach, and she corrected herself. "We'll be waiting for him."

* * *

Theme: Anchor 


	100. We Are Not Alone

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**We Are Not Alone**

It was the second funeral she had attended in less than two months. At least, this time she knew the one they were burying was actually dead. Riza stood behind the Elrics and Winry in full dress uniform, doing her best to provide some support. The trio seemed so much more like the children they were today. Pinako's death had shaken them all.

She watched as Winry spoke quietly with the brothers before sending them back towards the house. Riza met Ed's eyes, and he nodded back. The boys disappeared down the road, and Riza waited.

"I don't what I'm going to do without her." Winry's voice was barely a whisper, her eyes fixed on the lily that lay on the grave. "I always thought she'd be there."

She turned to face Riza. "I just can't live in that house right now, not by myself. Not with never knowing when or if Ed and Al would be back. I don't know what to do."

Riza smiled gently. "Believe me, I understand. You're always welcome in my home, Winry. If you decide that you want to move to Central, my door is open. It would be nice to have someone around when I start to get unwieldy."

The young woman blinked. A hand came up to cover her mouth. "You're pregnant?"

Riza nodded. "I'm just about three and half months along."

Winry lunged at her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Riza's arms went around the younger girl. She could feel tear stains soaking into her uniform. Stroking the girl's hair, Riza let her cry. Right now, that was what Winry needed. She couldn't bring back the girl's grandmother or replace her, but she could provide comfort with the fact that Winry was not alone. Neither of them were.

* * *

Theme: A Flower 


	101. Idiot Boys

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Idiot Boys**

Carl Winters was a smart man. He hadn't survived his wife's four pregnancies without learning a thing or two. And one of them was you don't antagonize the pregnant lady. Which was more than he could say of his subordinates. He had always known they were idiots, but he hadn't thought they were this stupid.

He hadn't been that surprised when Lt. Hawkeye informed him she was pregnant. She had been showing a number of the same signs his wife had, and despite her passing them off as stress, he had been pretty sure of the real cause. He had been surprised, however, when she insisted on working all the way through her second trimester. Winters supposed it was therapeutic for her. He knew the lieutenant had been close to the Flame Alchemist, and with the man's recent death, she probably didn't want to have time dwell on the matter.

Still, it didn't make for the most pleasant work place. It seemed that her hormones had made her a little trigger happy, and the fact that her co-workers were idiots and had the tendency to make stupid comments wasn't helping her temper any. Well, at least the paperwork was getting done on time for a change.

* * *

Theme: Foolish 


	102. Braving the Lion's Den

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Braving the Lion's Den**

It had originally been a simple plan: visit Lieutenant Hawkeye and see if she could talk the Elric brother into remaining with the military. No one knew quite how the two boys had managed to get the younger's body back, but the military really didn't want to loose two alchemists of their talent, even if the younger wasn't strictly a State Alchemist. Some digging had brought to light the fact that with Colonel Mustang's death, the Elric brothers had become emancipated minors under the care of the lieutenant.

Unfortunately, Lieutenant Hawkeye had just taken maternity leave which meant he would have to track her down at home instead of at the office. Her address was easy enough to come by, but actually getting in to see the lieutenant was another story. First he'd had to pass the twin sentinels of the Elric brothers at the front door, and then the scrutiny of Brigadier General Hughes' widow and Miss Rockbell before being admitted to her presence.

He had never met the lieutenant off duty before. When he was ushered into the living, he almost didn't recognize the woman. The woman in the pale green jumper with blond hair spilling over her shoulders was a far cry from the neatly uniformed sniper he remembered. It was a pleasant meeting. Hakuro would admit to that. He wasn't quite sure what else was accomplished.

They had tea and discussed a number of things. Lt. Hawkeye made it clear that the choice belonged to the Elrics brothers and she was not going to interfere in the matter. She offered him a cookie. He brought up the matter of the yet unnamed father of her child. She gave a soft giggle.

"I thought everyone knew."

The lieutenant didn't answer his question though. After a half hour of polite conversation, he was shown the door. The general didn't know if he had accomplished anything, but he had the feeling that he had narrowly missed being in a very dangerous situation.

* * *

Theme: An Unexpected Vistor 


	103. Mirage

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Mirage**

At this point, Roy was willing to admit he was lost. He was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps waiting for a rescue would have been a smarter idea than trying to escape from the prison camp. Well, he had pulled off the escape part. Now he just had to figure out how to get home. Roy would admit this was not one of his better plans, but he hand wanted to go home. Well, truthfully, he had wanted Hawkeye.

He was exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and now he was beginning to hallucinate. Well, at least he thought he was. There wasn't really another explanation for the tall blond boy who had just appeared in front of him. The kid looked familiar though.

"Of course, you would be out here. Do you know how worried you've had people, Colonel Bastard?"

Now that was a voice he recognized.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing in my hallucinations? I would prefer Hawkeye."

"I'm no delusion, idiot." There was a sigh. "Give me a hand, Al."

Supported between the two young men, Roy began to realize that this wasn't a hallucination. Illusions wouldn't have such boney shoulders.

* * *

Theme: Lost  



	104. Coming Home

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Coming Home**

"Fullmetal, what are we doing here?" Roy stared at his house. Well, he had never actually lived there, but he did own the building.

"We live here. Well, when we're in Central that is. Most of the time it's Lt. Hawkeye and Winry." The younger man glared at him. "Weren't you listening last night?"

To tell the truth, he had been more interested in the food and hot water than listening to Edward. After months in the prison camp and several weeks wandering the wilderness, Roy had been rather single minded in the pursuit of a decent meal and a bath.

The curtains moved, and suddenly, Winry Rockbell was throwing open the front door.

"You found him!"

Roy found his arms momentarily full of Winry before she turned at threw herself at Edward. The two teens were the same height now. When had that happened?

"Riza will be so pleased." She beamed at him. "Come inside."

He found himself being escorted in to the kitchen where Winry made tea.

"Where's Hawkeye?" All Roy really wanted was to have her back in his arms. Then he'd know this was real, not another dream.

Winry bit her lip. "I think she's taking a nap. She hasn't been sleeping well. We didn't tell her that Ed and Al were looking for you. We didn't want to get her hopes up. She never believed it when the reported you dead, but it's been hard on her."

"Can I see her? I promise I won't wake her."

The trio exchanged looks. Ed nodded. "I don't suppose it would hurt. She took over the master bedroom when we moved in."

Roy didn't know why they were being so evasive. He headed up stairs, relying on old memories to find the master suite. The door was open a crack, and he silently pushed the rest of the way open. Beside the big bay window sat a rocking chair. Riza was facing away from him, clearly asleep. But what really caught his attention was her stomach. Riza was clearly pregnant.

He knelt before her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She was wearing it down these days it seemed. His hand unconsciously went to the bulge of her stomach. He hadn't expected this. Hell, he didn't even know if this child was his. A small fluttering pulsed against his hand. Familiar mahogany eyes flickered open.

"Roy?" Her eyes shut again as her hands fell to her stomach. Riza sighed. "Well, little one, it looks like I was dreaming about you father again."

The wistfulness in her voice undid him. His hands went to cup her cheeks.

"Riza. Riza, it's not a dream."

Those eyes snapped open again. Roy held her gaze. One shaky hand came up to cover his.

"Roy?" There were tears in her eyes. There were certainly tears in his own.

His arms were suddenly full of Riza. He held her close, finally home.

* * *

Theme: At the Window 


	105. Born at the Right Time

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Born at the Right Time**

Edward and Alphonse had found Roy about three weeks before Riza's due date. It was a good thing too, she decided, given the amount of paperwork he had to fill out to officially be declared alive and to be reinstated to the military. It had taken them a full week just to find out the necessary procedures. However, Riza was adamant that the father of her child would be alive both on paper and in the flesh when her baby was born, and most of the bureaucrats were willing to expedite the paperwork rather than upset the pregnant lady.

Unfortunately, there were a few who didn't see the reason for the rush. This was why Riza was currently having a full blown shouting match with the clerk's supervisor. Roy had simply been watching the fireworks, he had learned his lesson about interfering in these affairs at an earlier date, when the puddle of water at Riza's feet caught his eye. She clearly hadn't noticed, but she had been complaining of backaches earlier, so there was the possibility she had gone into labor.

"Riza? Sweetheart?" He approached her carefully; she looked ready to pull her gun on the man she was yelling at. "Did your water just break?"

She blinked then nodded. "I think you're right."

Riza turned back to the man. "I will be back in two days. I expect the matter to be resolved by then."

Then she allowed Roy to escort her back to the car.

"You'll need to call Gracia and Winry when we get to the hospital. Winry knows where my bag is."

He was fairly sure that was when his brain short circuited. For the next thing Roy knew, he was seated next to Riza's bed in the maternity ward, holding her hand and listening to a young doctor tell them that it could be hours before the baby would actually be born. Winry arrived shortly, bringing with her a large duffle bag, with Gracia and Elysia on her heels.

Gracia quickly took charge, shooing himself and Elysia downstairs to get snacks. When they returned, Riza was dressed in a nightgown of her own from home, and Gracia was making tea.

"Have a seat. Things probably won't really start happening for a few more hours."

So they sat and drank tea and talked.

"Have you two decided on names yet?" Winry asked. "Riza wouldn't tell us before we found you."

Roy shared a grin with his fiancée. "Maes Christopher if it's a boy. Rowan Mea if it's a girl. Both if twins."

Riza grimaced. "I thought you said this would take awhile, Gracia."

"Contractions?"

"Brutal."

Gracia took over. "Roy, help her sit up a little more. Elysia, sweetie, go get me a doctor. Winry, help me with this."

Gracia head disappeared underneath the blanket covering Riza.

"The baby's crowning, Riza. I'm going to need you to push on the next contraction."

Roy's hand was beginning to change colors. He did his best to ignore the pain. "Riza?"

She whimpered slightly.

"You're almost there, sweetheart," Gracia called. "The head and shoulder's are out. One more push should do it."

Riza squeezed his hand tightly.

"She's out!"

And suddenly Winry was placing a little blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. Rowan blinked up at him with dark eyes before letting out a wail. Dark fuzz covered the top of her head.

"Roy?"

He turned to Riza, reluctantly holding out their daughter to her. "She's beautiful, Riza. Our daughter's beautiful."

Riza pulled her daughter into her arms, gently cradling infant to her breast and guiding her to nurse. Roy ignored the doctor who had just rushed in and the ecstatic Winry and Gracia to watch Riza and his daughter. For the first time in years he was completely content. He was home and safe with Riza, and now they had their beautiful daughter as well. He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Theme: Wait for Me 


	106. True Companion

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**True Companion**

The wedding took place a month after Rowan's birth. Winry acted as a bridesmaid, and Elysia was the flower girl while Gracia held the guest of honor. Ed, Al, and Havoc served as the groomsmen, and General Grumman gave the bride away. It was a small wedding, no more than fifty guests, but everyone was so pleased to be there that the room felt completely full.

Roy didn't really care. All that mattered was that Riza stood beside him, her hand in his. Yes, it would mean he would have to rearrange his plans somewhat, originally a wedding and children came after he had become Fuhrur, but truthfully, he was too happy to care about the order of things. His baby girl was beautiful and looked so much like her mother despite the raven hair she had clearly inherited from him. And now Riza would officially be his partner, his wife.

He couldn't tell anyone what was said during the ceremony if his life depended on it. What he remembered were Riza's eyes and the moment the officiant declared them husband and wife. And the kiss, of course. That was hard to forget. It was the first time he had ever kissed her in front of everyone who mattered to them. The cheers that the action had received upset Rowan, but it was nothing that her mother couldn't sooth.

Roy held his wife and his daughter close as the photographer took pictures of the wedding party. Just a few months ago this would have been simply a pleasant dream, a distraction from the reality of the prison camp. A year ago even the thought of a real relationship with Riza outside of work would have been unlikely. Now he had a family. He might not be Fuhrur yet, but Roy couldn't imagine being happier than right now.

Hand in hand, he and Riza stepped out into the sunlight. They were taking a short honeymoon, mostly a chance to get settled at home with Rowan, before Roy would return to work. He still had a long way to go if he was going to rise to the head of the country. Roy wasn't worried though. He had Riza at his side, and that was all he truly needed. After all, they were parents now. How could running a country be harder than that?

* * *

Theme: Halves 


	107. Birthday Girl

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

Birthday Girl

When she walked into the office that morning, Riza Hawkeye found her desk cover with several cards and three baskets of gifts. She accepted birthday greetings from her co-workers as she fixed her morning tea then sat down to take care of the mess on her desk.

There was a card from her maternal grandfather with a gift certificate to the gun shop she often frequented as well as a card from Gracia Hughes with pictures drawn by Elysia. The third card was from two of her girlfriends in the military with info on a weekend at a local spa for the three of them as a birthday treat. There was also a note threatening Brigadier General Mustang if he didn't give her that weekend off.

With the cards dealt with, she moved onto to the baskets. She started with the largest of them which the card informed her was from Major Tristan House, the newest member of the general's staff. He was also the one person the general had not handpicked. The card read:

_My darling Riza,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope these small tokens of affection are pleasing to you. Remember you're not growing older, only better._

_Tristan_

With a sigh, she began to unload the basket. First off was a large bouquet of bright red roses. That was followed by a large box of chocolate covered cherries. Under the chocolates was a large bottle of designer perfume and a jewelry box that contained a large, ornate necklace, and at the bottom was a copy of the latest action/suspense best selling novel. With another sigh, Riza replaced the gifts in the basket and it behind her desk to be dealt with later. What she was going to do with most of it, she had no idea.

The next was a collective effort from her various co-workers. The card was simple:

_Happy Birthday Captain Hawkeye!_

_Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Alex Louis Armstrong, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Edward & Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell_

She smiled as she began looking through the basket. It was easy to tell which gifts came from whom. The gun cleaning supplies were from Havoc, and the doggy toys for Hayate were from Fuery. Falman had most likely chosen the book, a mystery novel, while Breda's offering were the maple sugar candies to go with her tea. The vanilla lotion and bath set were obviously from Maria. Brosh was most likely responsible for the new hair clip, and the fountain pen had to be from Armstrong, it had sparkles. The Elrics and Winry had given her the new tags for Hayate's collar, the tags made by the brothers and the engraving done by Winry.

They were all thoughtful gifts that she would enjoy. Then she came to the last basket. It was the smallest of the three, and the card was a simple slip of paper reading:

_Happy Birthday Riza!_

There was not signature, but then, she knew that handwriting almost as well as she knew her own. A little bundle of lavender and forget-me-knots was tucked next to a cloth cover book which turned out to be the newest novel by her favorite author. There was also a little bottle of sandalwood perfume she liked as well as a little box of various truffles from a local sweet shop she liked. There was also a little box with a pair of amber stud earrings and an amber heart pendant strung on a black cord. They were simple gifts for the most part and really not that expensive, but they were all things she would really enjoy. They had all been chosen with her likes and dislikes in mind, and that meant a lot to her.

As another present to her, the boys including the general, all got their paperwork done, so she could leave at six instead of having to stay late as usual. She headed home, making several stops along the way. First was the secretarial pool where she left the chocolate covered cherries; they would enjoy them, and they were often a good source of news. After that she stopped by the cemetery where she left the roses with Maes. The perfume and necklace would be harder to deal with. The novel could be donated to the local library. When she reached her apartment, the basket from her co-workers was set on the kitchen table, and she fed Hayate. The basket from the general was set on her dresser, and she decided she wanted a shower before staring on dinner.

She stepped out of the shower half an hour to find dinner simmering on the stove, and Roy puttering around the kitchen. Riza slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "You didn't have to make me dinner."

He turned, shifting them both so he could kiss her. "It's your birthday. You deserve a little pampering."

"Does this have anything to do with Major House's gifts this morning? Not that I mind. Dinner, that is. I have no idea what to do with either the perfume or the necklace."

Hr sighed. "The dinner I had planned earlier, but I will admit to being partially inspired by his recent attentions to you. It's not that I don't trust us, but I dislike the fact that he can you treat you the way you deserve when I can't."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I deserve a bunch of stuff that I don't want or need?"

Riza cuddled a little closer to him, becoming serious. "I don't need anything other than you. That's all I've ever needed, and I'll take you anyway I can have you. Even if that means we have to keep us a secret."

He turned the burner off, so the cheese fondue wouldn't burn then pulled her flush against his chest. His arms held her tightly, almost fiercely. His face buried in her hair. "I want more than that for us. I hate having to sneak around like an unfaithful husband. You deserve more than that."

"I deserve to be happy. You're the only man I have ever wanted in my life."

He kissed her then, teasing just a little before pulling away. "Go get changed, and we'll have dinner first, dessert later."

* * *

Theme: Birthday  



	108. It's Not That Sort of Thing

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. AU.

* * *

**It's Not That Sort of Thing**

"It's not that sort of thing," she tells Maria. "I always help Roy clean his apartment once every three months. If not, we'd have several sentient species of mold running around. He's always had trouble with the finer points of housekeeping, even when were kids."

She turns back to her work with a sigh. Must everyone see some sort of harlequin romance in their friendship in their friendship? They were childhood friends, and she was hard pressed to remember a time when she didn't know him. Of course they were close. Besides, they were happy with being friends and co-workers.

* * *

"It's not that sort of thing," he tells Hughes while fiddling with the engine of Riza's car. "I just don't want her to get stranded somewhere when I can fix this in a couple of hours. Besides, I promised her dad I would look after her."

He sighs, sticking his head back under the hood. Just because Maes was happily married and had a baby on the way didn't mean that Roy needed to settle down and start a family as well. It wasn't a big deal anyway; he was just fixing the car. Riza could take care of herself as he well knew. He just didn't want her to have to worry about it.

* * *

"It's not that sort of thing," they tell the waitress when she asks when the wedding is.

The woman looks amused, but says nothing more as she takes their orders. It's their regular Friday working lunch, though a new restaurant. They go over the cases on the docket as the tomatoes disappear out of her salad and into his. He likes them, and she doesn't, so why let them go to waste? He orders dessert while she's in the bathroom. They share while finalizing the details for the court appearance next week.

There's the obligatory fight over who gets the check which Roy wins for the third time this month. They head out the door and back to work, bickering once again over his procrastinating on his paperwork.

* * *

Theme: Admitting the Truth 


	109. I Am Twenty Eight

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**I Am Twenty-Eight**

I am twenty-eight, and I'm going to be a mother. It's hard to believe. I never thought I'd get the chance. Sometimes, I'm still in shock over the fact that I'm married. I didn't think I'd survive the revolution.

Correction, I didn't think _we'd_ survive the revolution. If Roy hadn't made it neither would I. There are always dangers in taking down a dictator, especially when you're leading the opposition, and new governments always need scapegoats. Better a dead martyr than a live troublemaker.

But we survived; they let us live. We were married last year. It was funny. I knew how much the opportunity meant to us, but I had no idea how important it was to all those around is. It almost seemed that our wedding was more of a triumph for them than creating a democratic government for our country.

I'm fairly certain that if Roy and I hadn't announced our engagement, we would have been kidnapped and forced to wed. It meant that much to them that we finally got our chance to be together.

It was a good celebration. Oh, there had been plenty of celebrations in the course of the changes in the country, but the wedding was purely for us. It was our first real chance to really relax and spend time together, share the sorrow and really rejoice.

It was a small wedding, just our close-knit group and a few others we couldn't leave out. No one was surprised when Winry caught my bouquet at the reception. Last year really was our year fore weddings; we had five in all. I doubt it will be long before my child has several playmates.

It used to be one of my favorite daydreams. We'd run off, change our names, get married, and settle down in the middle of nowhere to start a family. I never really expected to get it though. Not like I have. Reality is better than any dream. It may not be perfect, but perfection would be boring.

I spend a lot of time in the nursery these days. It's by no means ready yet, but we have another four months to go. It's coming together though. I do hope someone else gets pregnant soon, or this little baby is going to be the most spoilt in the country. The nursery is already almost completely stocked due to gifts. Thankfully, they've all been lovely and tasteful so far. There's everything from the mobile Winry made to the Gracia's crocheted blankets and gowns to the beautiful crib and cradle the boys from the office provided.

Of course, the downside of it all is everyone fussing over me. You'd think I was made of glass the way they act. I have survived war, revolution, and ten years of being a woman in a man's job. Pregnancy is not going to kill me. And Roy is the worst of them. Granted, he has more reason than most to be concerned. He's one of the few people who knows childbirth nearly killed my mother and so ruined her health that she was dead by the time I was four. But somehow I'm fairly certain I'm made of sterner stuff than my mother.

He's also in conspiracy with the rest of the males that I know. They are all convinced that the baby will be a girl. I'm fairly certain that it's a boy. Not that it really matters either way. We have names picked out for both genders. It will either be Christopher Maes or Rowan Mea. Either way we'll have named our firstborn after Roy's best friend. I miss Maes especially now. He was always telling Roy he needed to get married, and he'd be so pleased with the way things have turned out. He was our first real loss and still the one that hurts the most.

The leaves are just turning these days when I walk home. In a few short months I'll be a mother. It scares me to death and fills me with a sense of awe at the same time. I can still remember when Elysia was born, and I held my goddaughter for the first time. She was such a source of hope and joy at that time, and I knew I really wanted a child of my own some day. I just never thought I would have the chance. I knew the only person I ever wanted a child with was Roy, and at that time, we were still forbidden, something that didn't seem likely to change.

It's almost fitting that my child will be born in the middle of winter. A spark of hope in the darkest and coldest part of the year. I lean back into the warmth of my husband's arms, content. I'm twenty-eight, and I'm going to be a mother.

* * *

Theme: Can I have this? 


	110. Your Friend

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU and contains spoiler for manga chpt. 58.

* * *

**Your Friend**

It wasn't easy being a member of one of the city's founding families when your family had fallen on hard times. Especially when it came to social obligations. Riza didn't want to be here, and she would be gone as soon as it was polite to leave. The young woman sat in her chair off in a corner of the room, safe from having to make polite conversation for the most part. Polite conversation was uncomfortable, and pity was worse. She was a little lonely, yes, but she didn't want to talk to these people anyway. It wasn't like she could actually talk about the situation with them anyway. Besides, while her family name had gotten her into the same school as most of the other teens here, they did not move in the same circles, and most of them didn't let her forget it.

Sometimes she wished her father would hurry up and die, so she could leave. Of course, those thoughts always brought a flood of guilt with them. It wasn't his fault he was in the hospital with brain cancer, dying by inches. She couldn't blame him for that. There were things she probably could have blamed him for: his wariness of doctors that didn't let them catch the cancer until it was almost too late, his refusal to accept any kind of treatment, his refusal to just let go. Mostly she didn't though, blame him that was. Her father was slowly dying, and the waiting was killing her. If she had a say in the matter, she would have asked them to pull the life support months ago instead watching these last three months of intense pain and insanity. But she was sixteen and technically still a minor, so she hadn't been given a choice.

One of the adults stopped by her chair, and Riza spent the next few minutes politely answering questions. What she really wanted to say was: "Well, my father's insane, in extricating pain, and dying. Other than that, he's fine of course. And yes of course, I'm fine as well."

She wasn't fine. She was doing her best not to fall apart, but honestly, she was sixteen years old, and her father was dying. It would be hard not to fall apart, especially when she was an only child and had already lost her mother when she was a toddler. She was completely alone at this point, and she was collapsing under the emotional strain. And maybe the worst part was there was no one who realized it.

And so she sat there, looking the picture of a shy wallflower in her high necked burgundy cocktail dress. She wasn't showing as much skin as the other girls here, but that was fine by her. She wasn't going risk anyone finding out. Riza could pinpoint the each moment she really began to worry about her father's health. Her back bore a constant reminder of it. Her father had asked her to take custody of his alchemy research in case anything happened to him. It has been shortly after they'd discovered the cancer, and she had agreed. Then she'd found out want he'd meant by the request, and it had been too late to refuse. The sum of all his research was tattooed onto her back in red ink.

The only other person who knew about the tattoo was her father's old student. Roy had been there when her father collapsed this last time. He'd helped her get everything arranged with the hospital before heading back to his university. Roy had come to visit her father and try to get him to finish teaching him the secrets of flame alchemy. Her father and Roy hadn't seen eye to eye since Roy had decided to go to university on the military scholarship that had been offered him. Riza had never thought it fair how her father kept stringing Roy along in his lessons, never quite teaching him enough to actually understand how flame alchemy worked.

She'd shown him the array afterwards. He had asked what would happen to her father's research, and she had shown him. She trusted Mustang's judgment even if her father didn't. There were times that Riza felt a little guilt over it, but for the most part, she was happy with her decision. She knew he had gone on to pass the State Alchemy exams and become the newest State Alchemist. She rather missed him, he had lived with them for years before going off to university, but she was glad he had been able to actually use her father's research for something.

A pair of girls passed her on their way over to the punch, giggling about one boy or another and pausing just long enough to eye her disdainfully. Riza schooled her face to show no expression. This too was typical, both of them and of her. The song changed, and she sighed, closing eye for a moment.

A pair of warm hands wrapped around hers, drawing her up out of her seat. Roy grinned at her.

"Come're. I can't give you a proper hug unless you stand up."

He held her tightly, with her face pressed against his shoulder and his face buried in her hair.

"You should have called me. I would have been here sooner if I'd known you needed me."

He pulled her out farther and onto the dance floor. His arms readjusted around her, shifting them into dance positions. Riza let him, grateful for the chance to lean against someone for a change.

* * *

Theme: The Audience 


	111. Bad News

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Bad News**

She knew something was up when she walked into the colonel's office to find him clutching the phone to his ear, frantically taking notes. He waved her into the room and motioned for her to shut the door. Setting the papers on his desk, she watched him carefully. This wasn't a "someone is dying" emergancy, but it was close. Unsure if she should remain, she turned towards the door only to have Mustang snag her elbow.

He continued to to keep a hold of her as he hung op the phone. She wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Sir?" That was always a safe word.

He pulled her into the circle of his arms and rested his chin on her head. "That was my half-brother's lawyer. Adolf and his wife are dead. Evie is supposed to take their children, but she, Rick, and Aimee are in Xing for another six months, so I get them."

She relaxed in his arms a little. No wonder he was tense. "How many children?"

"Three. Kurt's twelve. Wilhemina's eleven, and Roisin is five."

She mentally rearranged his apartment. They should all fit if the girls were willing to share a room. They'd have to pack up at least part of his study, but that was managable. They'd need to get furniture for the children unless they were bringing their own things. The colonel's schedule would have to be rearranged for the first month or so, and she would have to make sure the Colonel got his work done on time from now on so he could leave on time.

"Hawkeye?"

She realized that she hadn't responded in anyway. She gently pushed out of his arms. "When will they arrive, sir?"

"Next week."

She nodded. "Then you'd best finish up your paperwork for today, so we can start making preperations tonight."

He looked incredibly grateful. "We?"

She sighed. "Yes, we. Knowing you, nothing would get accomplished before they arrive."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you, lieutenant."

They managed to get out of the office by six-thirty. She insisted they stop for groceries as knowing the Colonel as she did, the fare in his apartment would not be very edible. Roy could cook, in fact he'd taught her much she knew about the subject, but he rarely got around to cooking for himself.

She was not disappointed by the state of the apartment. It wasn't a pigstye, but it was cluttered in the manner of someone who comes home and drops everything and never bother's to deal with it. The clutter wasn't a health hazard, but if he was going to have someone else living here, especially children, there would need to be some changes.

Roy took the groceries from her. "Have a seat. I'll throw something together for dinner."

By the time he had returned with a pair of roast beef sandwiches, she had all of the various papers that cluttered the room sorted into neat piles. He smiled at that. She never had been able to stand a mess.

"What's our next move?"

She looked at him. "Am I supposed to have some store of knowledge about children that I don't know about?"

He had the grace to look sheepish. "You always were better with practicle things than I was. I have no idea how to start."

Hawkeye smiled. "We can started with cleaning this place. Then we'll have a better idea of what needs to be moved or stored and what items you'll need. Do you know if they'll be bringing anything other than personal items?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then, they'll need beds, somewhere to put their clothes, a place to study for the older two, and perhaps a bookcase." She pursed her lips. "We also need to make sure that anything the children shouldn't get their hands on is safely tucked away."

"Like what?"

Riza looked at him incredulously. "Roy, you can't leave things like alchol or alchemy research out where children can get their hands on it. Can you imagine what a drunk child with an alchemy array could do?"

Roy paled. "I see what you mean."

"Good. You can start with your study. When I'm done in here, we can start on your guest room. Once we have this place cleaned, we can see what will need to be moved.

They didn't get completely finished that evening. She left at elevnish after promising to come back the next day to continue their work. She made a mental note to check in with Gracia Hughes tomorrow. Maybe she had some ideas that could help. Riza wasn't sure how Roy was going to manage handling three children fulltime. Oh, he did well enough with Elysia, but the longest he had taken care of her for was overnight. Dealing with three children as sole guardian for the next six months was another story.

She arrived at work early the next day. Given the amount of work they typically had to get through, she thought it best to get a head start. After all, the colonel didn't have a lot of time to get ready, escpecially given his tendancy to procrastinate. They didn't quite manage to be done by six-thirty that evening, but they were out of the office by seven-thirty. Thankfully, there wasn't that much left before the apartment was clean. That just left them to figure out what needed to be packed up and put in storage before they went shopping for furniture.

Roy was rather put out when she declared that most of the study would need packed up and put in storage.

"But I need those books."

"You can do without them for six months, or you can move them to the office."

"I can't keep them in the office. It's not safe."

Ah, that type of books. The ones her father had used. "In that case, you can keep them at my place."

By the time she left that evening, they had gotten about half the books packed up. That just left them with moving and buying furniture once the rest of books were packed up. Once the physical arrangements were made for the children, they could start dealing the issues such as school and the colonel's schedule. The older two would be in school full time of course, but she didn't know if the youngest was in school yet. She would be about Elysia age if Riza remembered correctly. She shied away from that thought; Hughes had not gotten to see Elysia start kindergarten this year.

The next evening found them figuring out the logistics of where to put the three children.

"We should put the girls in the guest room since it's the larger of the two rooms you have available," she told Mustang over dinner. Once again he had offered to cook since she was helping him out. "That means we'll need to find another bed for the room though. You said the youngest was five?"

"Roisin. Yeah, she just started kintergarten this year. I think she's a couple months older than Elsysia."

"So we won't need a full sized bed for her. That reminds me, do you have plans for what schools the children will attend?"

He shook his head. "I know they attended private schools in Southern City. Maybe they have something similar here?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You should ask Gracia. She did a lot of research before sending Elysia off this year."

Roy's shoulders slumped. "I'm never going to manage this. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Riza sighed and came to sit beside him. She understood his worry. They really didn't need further complications in their lives right now. It was hard enough working to overthrow the government without adding parenting to the bill.

"We'll manage. We always do."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "I hope you're right."

She smiled at him. "When have I been wrong?"

"Never, that I know of at least."

"Then stop worrying and help me figure out if we need to move this bookcase into the girls' room or if we can fit a desk in here without doing that."

By the Saturday of the three children's arrival, the rooms were set up and ready for their occupants. Mustang had found that the school Kurt attended had a branch in Central, and it had been easy enough to arrange a transfer. The girls' school had not had a branch in Central though, and so Roy had enrolled them at the same school as Elysia. Hawkeye had gone through his schedule to make sure he could have the next few days after their arrival free from work. She had also made herself available if he need her for something.

Mustang was grateful for her quiet presence beside him on the platform. As they waited for the train to arrive, he had to keep from figiting. The three children were making him more nervous that his recertification exam ever did. As the the train pulled in, he nervously straightened his jacket. Of the two of them, only Hawkeye was in uniform; she had thought he would be more intimidating in his.

Riza was busy scanning the crowd. "I think that's them, sir."

A conductor was herding three children towards them. Two had pale blond hair, but the younger girl, clinging to her sister's hand, was most definately strawberry blond. The boy looked surly, and the elder of the two girls was wary. The younger was just plain scared.

"Are you Roy Mustang?"

He smiled reasurringly. "Yes, that's me."

"These three are for you then. The porters will bring their luggage shortly."

"Thank you." He turned to his new charges. "Did you have a good trip?"

Hakewye's hand brushed his shoulder. "I'll bring the car around front and deal the porters, sir."

He didn't want her to leave him alone with them, but then he really had no choice. Finally, the youngest spoke. "Are you really our Uncle Roy?"

He smiled at Roisin, kneeling down so he could look her in the eye; she reminded him of Elysia. "Yes, I'm really your Uncle Roy. Are you ready to go?"

To his surprise, Roisin let go of her sister's hand and held her arms up to carried. He scooped her up then turned back to her siblings. "Shall we go?"

The older two followed him through the station without a word. He was a little bewildered by their silence. Hawkeye had their luggage already loaded into the trunk and was waiting for them. It was easy enough to get everyone in the car and ready to go. The only awkward moment came when Kurt rather scornfully asked, "She's driving?"

He had forgotten how conservative Adolf had been, and his wife, Roy had only met her once at and that was at the wedding, had been the perfect little china doll. Thankfully, Hawkeye dealt with the question with perfect alomb.

"Any officer that is a colonel or higher is required to have a driver. It keeps down the amount of wear and tear on military vechiles."

Roy bit back a grin. That was the polite version. The real reason had more to do with the amount of drunken accidents it cut down on. He also realized he had failed to introduce Hawkeye.

"This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, by the way. She's my aide and bodyguard. You'll probably being seeing her around quite a bit. Hawkeye, my nephew, Kurt, and my nieces, Wilhemina and Roisin."

Hawkeye smiled. "I'm pleased to me you all."

She got a tenative smile from Roisin. The rest of the trip was silent. Mustang wrote it off to exhaustion and new surroundings. He'd have a better chance to get to know his nephew and nieces onced they'd settled in. He knew next to nothing about his nieces and nephew. His brother had informed him about their birth, but that was about it. He had sent cards and birthday gifts for years, but he had never gotten more than the obligatory thank you note back.

He led the way into the apartment, carrying Roisin. Hawkeye had insisted on dealing with the luggage. Roy would have prefered to have her beside him, but she seemed to be trying to give him the opertunity to bond with his new charges.

"Kurt, this your room, and Wilhemina and Roisin are at the end of the hall. My room is just across the hall from you."

Hawkeye appeared with the suitcases. It was clear that neither Kurt nor Wilhemina needed or wanted any help with unpacking, so he took Roisin with him to the kitchen to help Riza with dinner. Roisin was perfectly content to help him with the salad while Riza made the rest of the meal. Once that was done, she turned to him. "I think you're set for the night, sir. I'll see you Monday afternoon to let you know how things are going in the office."

"I'll walk you to the car, Lieutenant. Roisin, can you go tell your brother and sister to wash their hands for dinner?"

"Yes, Uncle Roy."

He saw her out to the street. "Are you sure you won't stay?"

"You need a chance to get to know the children. You're intimidating enough on your own. They don't need another stranger in addition to that." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll do fine, sir. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

He watched her head off then went back inside. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, though Wilhemina loosened up some, and he learned that she liked to be called Mina and played piano. Kurt continued to be sullen and answered all questions in monosylllbes. Afterwards, everyone seemed to go off to their own devices. Everyone except Roisin. She brought Roy a picture book, climbed into his lap, and asked him to read. This at least was familiar. Elysia often did the exact same thing.

When they were done with the story, Roisin was yawning, so Roy sent her off to get changed for bed and to brush her teeth. He tucked her into bed then turned to Mina. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, Uncle Roy. I'm fine."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Uncle Roy."

On his way to his own bed, he checked on Kurt. The lights in his room were out, and Roy assumed the boy was asleep. And he was oddly thankful that the study didn't have a lock on it. Of the three children, he had a feeling that Kurt would be the most trouble. He almost would have prefered the boy to be a bit more like Fullmetal. At least then he would know when something was wrong. There wasn't anything he could do about it right now though. Maybe Kurt would warm to things after a few days. It could be that he was just feeling out of his depth. Anyway, about the only thing he could do right now was go to bed.

Sometime later that night his sleep was distrubed by his door opening. He reached under his pillow for his gloves when a small voice said, "Uncle Roy? I can't sleep."

"Roisin?" He blinked, making out the small figure in the doorway. He tucked the gloves back into place.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure." He was too tired to really care.

Moments later a small warm body was curled up beside him. Roy shut his eyes, and it wasn't long before he was dreaming about little girls with raven hair instead of blond and amber eyes instead of blue.

* * *

Theme: Family 


	112. Getting to Know You

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

Roy wasn't used to waking up with a girl in his bed; most of the time he was in her bed. And even then, most of the girls he woke up with weren't clutching teddy bears. Roisin simply pulled the covers back over her head. With a sigh, Roy climbed out of bed. He should probably start breakfast. He had no idea when the others would be up, but he might as well be ready for them.

Honestly, Roy had no idea of what to expect today. He knew next to nothing about these children, and they definitely had a few things to discuss. He had no idea what they had brought with them, for instance, and what he might need to purchase for them. Nor did he know what sort of things they did for fun. Well, he knew that Mina played piano. Should he arrange lessons for her? He didn't have a piano, but Gracia did.

"Uncle Roy?" Mina stood in the kitchen doorway. "What are you doing?"

Roy looked down to find her was about halfway through making waffle batter. "Making waffles. Would you rather have fruit or syrup on yours?"

"Syrup please."

She seemed to sort of hover in the doorway, not sure what to do. Roy smiled at her, wishing once again Riza had stuck around. "Grab a chair and talk to me while I cook. I could use some company."

Mina came and perched on one of kitchen chairs, still looking a little uncertain.

"Do you have any other hobbies besides piano? Or is that not really a hobby and just something you did?"

She blinked. "I guess it's a hobby. I never really thought about it. I've been playing since I was four. I mean, I really like it. Music was always my favorite class in school. Well, I mean, besides math and science…"

Her voice trailed off there, and the girl's entire posture suddenly became nervous. Roy bit his lip; brother's prejudices had clearly affected Mina's ideas of what she was supposed to like. "Science was one of my favorites too. Math, not so much, but then I was always lousy at it. Hawkeye, the lady who came to the station with me, was always better at it than me. Oddly enough she never liked that much though. Her favorite subjects were always music and literature."

Mina relaxed a little. "Oh. You went to school with her?"

Roy nodded as he set up the waffle iron. "Sort of. Her father was my teacher. She took most of her lessons at the village school, but her father gave her extra lessons at home."

"Oh. Well, I like playing the piano. I'd like to keep taking lessons." She faltered, "I mean, if it's okay with you. If it's not, that's okay too, but--"

"Wilhelmina." He stopped cooking to come crouch in front of her. "Taking piano lessons is fine. I just want to make sure you have everything you need while you stay with me. You don't ever need to be afraid of telling me what you want or need, okay?"

She nodded. Roy smiled. "So, what sort of things do you need for school? The school gave me a list, but I don't know how much of that you have."

He turned back to the stove to make sure he didn't burn the waffles.

"I have most of my school stuff. I don't have any textbooks though."

"The school will provide you with those. We do need to get both you and Roisin school uniforms."

"Uniforms?"

"Uncle Roy?"

Roisin stood in the doorway, trailing her teddy bear.

"Good morning, Roisin. Do you like waffles?"

Roisin climbed into the one of the other kitchen chairs, her eyes wide. "With syrup?"

"I'll take that as a yes. And yes, waffles with syrup." He flipped the waffle iron. "You're school back home doesn't have a branch here in Central, so I enrolled you at the private school my goddaughter attends. Both of you will need uniforms, and I thought that if you were feeling up to it, we could go today. We could also get whatever else you needed. Could you two set the table? The plates are on the counter."

By the time they were done, everything was ready for breakfast. The only thing they were missing was Kurt.

"Should I get your brother?"

Mina shook her head. "I'll get him, Uncle Roy."

She returned a few minutes later trailing a sullen Kurt, and Roy repressed a sigh. It looked like Kurt was going to be a problem unless this was just some funk he was in.

"Is there anything you need for school, Kurt? I was able to enroll you at Central's branch of the school you attended before, so you don't need to worry about too many changes."

"No."

Well that was definite. Still, it was probably a good thing that Kurt didn't need anything. He wouldn't really know where to get most of the things a child needed for school. He only knew about the uniforms thanks to Gracia.

"I thought we could go out after breakfast. We can pick up the girls' school uniforms and get anything else you might need."

"When do we start school?" Mina asked.

"We're supposed to stop by your schools tomorrow, but you won't actually start classes for another day."

There wasn't much conversation after that. Roisin alone seemed completely at ease and continued to chatter throughout the meal. Afterwards, Mina offered to help with the dishes. Roy took the opportunity to try and find out a little about Kurt.

"Is your brother always this talkative?"

Mina's eyes were wary. "No. He's a lot like Dad. It's just…"

"Mina?"

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" Her voice was soft.

"Not going to happen," he assured her.

"Dad didn't like you very much. And we've all heard stories about you. Well, I don't think Roisin really understood them, but they weren't very nice. Mommy always said Dad knew what he was talking about but to keep an open mind." She shrugged. "You haven't been anything like we've heard, and Kurt doesn't like it when Dad is, was wrong."

Roy bit his lip. He honestly didn't know how to deal with this sort of thing. He and Adolph had never seen eye to eye, but he had never thought his half-brother would demonize him to his children. Of course, Roy had never thought he would be in charge of said children either. The real question became was Kurt simply prejudiced against him due to the stories he had heard or did he really share his father's beliefs.

"I don't know what to say, Mina. I'm not going to hurt you ever. I can't change who I am, though. I'm afraid that Kurt is going to have deal with that."

The girl just shrugged.

Roy sighed. "Why don't you go help Roisin get ready, and we'll head out to find your school supplies."

It was another half hour before they left the house. Roy led the way through the streets to the store that Gracia had recommended for uniforms. He figured they could get the necessities taken care of first that way when the children started getting cranky he could offer some sort of treat as an incentive to get things done. Of course, he hadn't realized quite what uniform shopping entailed. Thankfully, Mina had known both what sizes she wore as well as Roisin's.

By the time they were done, both Mina and Roisin had several sets of their uniforms as well as book bags and lunch boxes. With that taken care of, Roy decided he needed to spoil his nieces some. He'd spoil Kurt too if the boy would let him.

Their next stop was a toy store. While Mina had told him that most of their things were in storage, Roy figured that they could all do with something new to play with. It was true that both Kurt and Mina were a little old for a toy store, but there was also a bookstore nearby and music store a few streets over, so he was sure they could find something. Afterwards, they could go for ice cream or something like that.

Quite a bit later, a very satisfied Roy left the ice cream parlor with Roisin perched on his shoulders. Roisin had picked out a little cat stuffed animal, reminding him of Alphonse Elric. Mina had gone the more grown up route and chosen two books, a novel and a music book. Even Kurt had grudgingly picked out a history book that he said 'might be interesting'. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Look, a puppy!" Roisin's happy cry drew his attention to Hawkeye's figure across the street. "Can we go see it? Please?"

"I don't think Lieutenant Hawkeye will mind."

They crossed the street, Kurt trailing behind the group with a glower. Roy swung Roisin down from his shoulders.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

"Good afternoon, sir."

Roisin tugged at Hawkeye's skirt. "Can I pet your dog, miss?"

"Of course, Roisin. His name is Black Hayate."

Wide-eyed the little girl stared at her. "You know my name?"

"We meet Miss Hawkeye yesterday," Mina told her sister. "Remember?"

"Oh!" Roisin studied Riza. "Your hair's different. It looks prettier this way."

Roy watched as Roisin petted Hayate while Riza gently drew Mina into a conversation. For a moment or two, he imagined the girls with dark hair before shaking off the daydream.

"We'd better be heading home, girls. Say goodbye to the lieutenant." He smiled at Hawkeye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hawkeye."

"Goodbye, miss. Thank you for letting pet Black Hayate."

As they headed back to the apartment, Mina asked, "Why do you call her Lieutenant and Hawkeye? I thought you said you were friends."

Roy answered carefully. "Because we work together, there are certain rules we have to follow. We really can't treat each other like close friends except in private. The rules are there to protect people having too much power over each other at work. They just don't really take into account relationships like Hawkeye's and mine."

"Father always said the military was no place for women," Kurt spoke up.

"It's not a job for all women. That is true," Mustang replied. "But then it's not a job for all men either. The military is a hard job, and not everyone can cut it. There's no shame in that."

Kurt gave him an odd look, but other than that, he offered no other comments. The rest of the afternoon was spent pursuing their own entertainments. Kurt disappeared into his room while Mina curled up on the couch with her book. Roy spent the rest of his afternoon having a tea party with Roisin.

Mina helped him with dinner. Afterwards, Roy found himself reading _Pride and Prejudice_ to Mina and Roisin. They went off to bed after two chapters, and Roy settled into the living room with an alchemy text. It was several hours later that the sound of some one crying pulled him out of his book. It was coming from the guest room. He slipped into the room to find Mina sobbing into her pillow. He gently touched her hair.

"Mina?"

"I miss Mama. I just want her back."

He stroked her hair softly. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

It was a good twenty minutes before Mina was done crying. Roy stayed until he was sure she had fallen asleep then quietly stole out of the room. He headed for his own room. His own parents had died shortly after Ishbal. He still missed them, but at least he had them throughout his childhood. And the children had just lost their parents not two weeks ago. He would keep an eye on them. If Mina was that affected, the others probably were too.

He slipped into his own bed once again wishing Riza was here with him. More than anyone else, she understood what it was like to loose a parent. And she would make him feel better about taking care of children. He really didn't know what he was doing. At least things seemed to be going well so far. He sighed and tried to go to sleep. After all, school was the next thing on the agenda. When sleep found him, though, it brought with it memories of a young blond girl at her mother's grave.

* * *

Theme: O-Child-Sama 


	113. School Daze

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**School Daze**

It had been years since Roy had been in a school building. In fact, he had been privately tutored for most of his education. He had gone to an actual school only until he was nine. After that, his education had been in the hands of Professor Hawkeye. Maybe that was why he was so nervous. The children didn't seem to be having the same trouble at all. But then for Kurt at least, school was something familiar. His school had a branch here in Central, and it was simply going back to his regular routine. The girls, on the other hand, would be starting at a new school. Roisin just seemed excited. Mina was calmer, but she was clearly pleased to be going back to school. Roy had enrolled them both at the same school Elysia attended.

He had taken them shopping for uniforms. He'd packed their backpacks and lunches this morning. Roy wasn't sure what else there was for him to do except make breakfast and drop them off at school. He'd barely had the three children for two days, but Roy was beginning to think that the feeling of confusion might never go away.

Roy considered his options. He could either make pancakes again or oatmeal. Oatmeal would probably be easier. Besides, it probably would be quicker to make anyway. With the oatmeal simmering on the stove, he went to check on the children's progress. He had woken all three of them about twenty minutes ago, so hopefully, they were at least dressed by now.

Kurt was fully dressed and clearly not a morning person when Roy checked on him.

"Breakfast is in five minutes."

He got a grunt in response. Accepting that as the only response he was going to get, Roy moved on to the girls' room. Mina was fully dressed, but Roisin seemed to be having some trouble with her buttons. Roy knelt by her bed and helped her sort them out. With that taken care of, his niece was all set, and they could go and eat breakfast.

It was a silent affair. Only Mina seemed really awake, and apparently she knew her siblings well enough to refrain from attempting conversation. The oatmeal was liberally doctored with cinnamon, honey, and milk, depending on the child in question, and devoured readily. Food seemed to make everyone a little more communicative. At least, he was now getting monosyllable words out of Kurt.

"I packed lunches for you all. Why don't you check your bags to make sure you have everything? Hawkeye will be here with the car shortly, and it'll be time to go."

There was a brief moment of panic when Mina couldn't find her shoes and Kurt discovered he had forgotten to pack his books, but everyone was ready to go when Hawkeye knocked on the door, something Roy considered a minor miracle. It didn't take them long to load the kids into the car. Kurt's school was the first stop given that it started the earliest.

Hawkeye waited in the car with the girls while Roy took Kurt inside to meet with the headmaster. The man had been very helpful in getting everything arranged, and Roy had been relieved that at least one thing about this would go smoothly. With Kurt turned over to Headmaster Collins, there was one less thing for him to worry about. He rejoined Hawkeye and the girls, and they were off again.

Their next stop was Isabel Cunningham School for Girls. It was the same school that Elysia attended, and Gracia has claimed it was one of the best in Central. Roy hoped they would like it. Roisin hopefully would be in Elysia's class, and if anyone would understand what Roisin was going through, it would be Elysia. It was Mina he worried about the most. She was at an age where it was hard to make friends as a newcomer. But she was a very sweet girl, and Roy hoped that someone would befriend her.

"We're here, sir."

He nodded. "Would you mind coming in with us?"

He let Hawkeye manage Roisin and her schoolbag while he led the way to the headmistress' office. A grey haired matron met them with a smile and firm handshake.

"You must be Colonel Mustang. And these are your nieces?"

"Yes, ma'am. This is Wilhelmina and Roisin."

She favored the two girls with a gentle smile. "Welcome. I hope you both will enjoy your time here. Roisin will be in Miss Isenhart's class. There should be student here shortly to take her to class. Wilhelmina will be in Ms. Stohilt's class."

There was a soft knock at the door, and a familiar green eyed blond poked her head into the office.

"Ms. Isenhart said I should come pick up my new classmate." Elysia Hughes waved at her godparents. "Hi, Uncle Roy, Auntie Riza."

Roisin blinked at her. "Uncle Roy is your uncle too?"

"Well, not really. He's just my daddy's best friend, but I get to call him Uncle Roy." Elysia beamed. "I'm Elysia. What's your name?"

"Roisin."

The two girls left the office hand in hand, Elysia excitedly chattering about the classroom and their teacher. The headmistress nodded, clearly pleased. "Well now, that just leaves us to get Wilhelmina settled. And I'll need you to finish some paper work, Colonel."

Roy nodded and took the sheaf of papers from her. He began the familiar task of affixing his signature to the paper while the headmistress led Mina from the room.

"I'll need to be back here at three-thirty to pick the girls up, Hawkeye. And Kurt gets out at about the same time. We're close enough to my apartment that the kids should be able to walk most days. I'm going to take them and pick them up this week, but after that I think they'll be fine on their own." Roy was babbling; he knew it, but he was too concerned about how things were going to work out to care.

"Sir," he had a feeling Hawkeye's voice was deliberately calm, "it will be fine."

She smiled at him, and Roy found himself relaxing. Hawkeye thought things would be fine. And as she had so often reminded him, she was seldom wrong. He would trust her judgment.

Shortly after he had finished with the paperwork, the headmistress returned.

"Wilhelmina is all settled. Do you have the paperwork I need?"

He handed it to her.

"Wonderful. I think your nieces will be very happy here, Colonel Mustang, and I hope you will find us to be up to your expectations."

They shook hands again, and he and Hawkeye headed back to the car. Roy spent the day amid the normal mess of paperwork that came with command. He kept an eye on the clock, fretting about missing the pick up time and if he packed adequate lunches for everyone. Hawkeye apparently had taken it upon herself to keep his mind off the children by providing him with enough paperwork to bury a small horse.

At three o'clock, Hawkeye finally let him pack up for the day and drove him back to the schools. Roisin came running out the front gates to meet them, Elysia only a few steps behind, with Mina following at a more sedate pace. Roisin crashed in his knees.

"Uncle Roy! I got to feed the class bunny. And there were paints and crayons, and Ms. Isenhart let me change the day on the calendar. And Elysia and I got to share a desk and--"

"You can tell me all about it at home," Roy laughed. "How was your day, Mina?"

She smiled a little. "Ms. Stohilt was very interesting. I think I will like her class."

"Good. Elysia, do you see your mom? I don't want you waiting by yourself until she comes."

"She normally waits for me by the gate, Uncle Roy."

He nodded. "Hawkeye, could you take Elysia and see if Gracia's around?"

Elysia beamed and held out her hand. "Auntie Riza, did you know that if you put bulbs in the ground you get tulips in the spring?"

He watched them for a moment before turning back to his nieces. "Why don't we get in the car, so we're ready to go pick up Kurt when Hawkeye gets back?"

Roy had the two girls buckled up in the back by the time Hawkeye returned, and they were off to pick up Kurt. The boy wasn't entirely happy, but he did actually answer Roy's in full sentences for a change even if he wouldn't stop glaring at Hawkeye. It didn't seem to bother his lieutenant though. She dropped them off at his apartment, leaving Roy once again on his own with the three children.

Somehow, he managed to entertain Roisin and make dinner at the same time. It helped that both Wilhelmina and Kurt had homework to do. Mina had elected to do hers at the kitchen table, but Kurt had disappeared into his room. He would have to check on the boy later. Still, he would say the first day of school had been a success.

"Uncle Roy, can you help me?" Mina called from the table. "I'm not sure how I supposed to figure this out."

With Roisin on one side with her coloring book and Mina on the other with her math homework, Roy couldn't help grinning. Dinner would be ready in twenty minutes, but until then, he had nothing to do except get to know his nieces a little better. Now if only he could remember how long division worked.

* * *

Theme: The Classroom


	114. Family Quirks

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Family Quirks**

He might be able to pull this off after all. He'd had his nieces and nephew for a week now, and Roy thought he was doing pretty well. He had managed to get the three children settled in his apartment as well as enrolled in school, and there had been no major disasters yet. Roy still had to find a piano teacher for Wilhelmina, and he'd yet to get more than three sentences at a time from Kurt, but it had only been a week.

It had been a crash course in parenting so far, and Roy was immensely grateful to Gracia and Hawkeye. If it hadn't been for them, he might have gone insane. Both of the women had been a source of calm and sanity while he tried to adjust to parenting. His only regret was he couldn't simply have Riza move in as well. That would definitely be a help to him. But that would have to wait until he was Fuhrur and they could have a family of their own most likely.

But it was definitely an interesting experience. He kept learning new things. Take Roisin for example. At five years old his niece already a pretty good grasp on what she wanted. She wasn't demanding exactly, but she made it clear when things weren't they way she wanted. Roisin wanted "real stories" as she put it at bedtime which was why he was now borrowing Riza's collection of novels from her childhood. They were currently halfway through _Meet the Austins_. And you never put marmalade on her toast when there was strawberry jam available. If anything, Roisin reminded him of Elysia. She had the same sunny disposition as well as the ability to wrap him around her little finger.

Wilhelmina was a bit more of a puzzle. Of course, most of his experience with girls her age had been with his sisters and Riza. If she was like any of them, she was like Riza in her silence and her timid behavior. Mina was bright. He couldn't deny that, and she especially excelled in her math classes if he was understanding her teacher's comments on her homework. Despite this, she acted almost embarrassed about her skills. He blamed his brother and made a mental note to introduce Mina to Winry Rockbell. Between Gracia, Riza, and Winry it shouldn't be too hard for Mina to discover it was perfectly fine for her to have her own opinions on things and speak her mind. Roy had also found that Mina had a weakness for singing classical music in the shower and historical novels. He hadn't had a chance to hear her practice piano yet, but if her vocal skills were any indication, Roy had a concert pianist on his hands.

Kurt was something of a mystery. Roy knew the boy had a passing interest in history and got decent grades, but that was about it. For the most part, he was silent, sullen, and disapproving. When he did talk, it was either to express disapproval or to answer direct questions with the smallest amount of information possible. As far as Roy could tell, Kurt seemed to be a little copy of his father. Adolf hadn't been a bad man, just a narrow-minded one, and Roy was unsure how to broaden his horizons without seeming to be insulting the boy's father. Apparently, Adolf had not had the best opinion of Roy either, and Kurt seemed to have taken that to heart as well. It hadn't become a problem yet, but Roy had his concerns.

The chief of these was that Kurt clearly disliked Hawkeye, and Mina seemed to have her own reservations about his chief subordinate as well. In Mina's case, he was willing to bet that it was mostly that she barely knew Riza and that she was still having some problems with the idea that of an independent, working woman outside of a school setting. It was clear that Adolf had expected his daughters to grow up to be good little wives, and Mina was struggling to find her own ideas about what she wanted from her future. Thankfully, Roisin had immediately taken to Hawkeye. If anything happened to him or he was needed for a long term mission, it would be Riza he would entrust the children to, and he couldn't afford to have problems with that. Roy wasn't expecting any problems of that sort, but given his goals, it could happen.

Still, he wasn't doing badly for a first time parent, and hopefully, the next six months would go well. Maybe it would just take time for Kurt to come to accept things. After all, they had just lost their parents, and Roy knew how hard that could be. Just look at the Elric brothers. He could only do his best and hope things worked out.

"Sir," Hawkeye's clear, calm voice cut through his mind's meanderings. "Your paperwork is not getting done."

He sighed and picked up his pen. "Yes, Lieutenant."

* * *

Theme: Quirks


	115. Little Girls

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Little Girls**

Most military personnel would have been speechless at the sight of Roy Mustang seated at an itty bitty table, ribbons in his hair, and enjoying tea with his goddaughter and his niece. Riza Hawkeye just smiled. Elysia and Roisin had the Flame Alchemist wrapped around their little fingers. It wasn't surprising that the two girls had become fast friends or that they convinced him to join their tea party. They were supposed to be home sick with the chicken pox. Gracia had offered to watch both of the girls while Mustang was at work.

And of course, Mustang had insisted he had to leave work early to check on Roisin. They had arrived at Gracia's an hour before Mina and Kurt would get out of school, and Mustang had promptly been co-opted into a playmate for the girls. Gracia and Riza had their own tea while Roy and the girls held their party.

"Auntie Riza, come have tea." Elysia insisted. "You can come sit next to Uncle Roy."

She took the proffered cup and squeezed herself in at the little table beside Roy. There was still twenty minutes before they had to go pick up the other children, and she always found it hard to refuse Elysia. Besides, her childhood had not involved much in the way of tea parties and make believe, and Riza didn't mind indulging herself once in a while. Before she knew it, Elysia had managed to unfasten her hair clip, and she and Roisin had half a dozen ribbons tucked into a pair of loose braids.

The ribbons were still there when they took their leave of the Gracia and Elysia, though Mustang had removed his own decorations. Both girls had protested when she tried to take hers out, and it wasn't like they were going back to the office. About halfway to Mina's school, Roisin had fallen asleep. Mustang reached forward to tug on one of her ribbons.

"I am driving, sir."

Mustang smirked. "But the ribbon was loose. I didn't want to fall out and get lost."

She sighed, "I bet you pulled all the girls' ribbons when you were a child."

"Only the ones I liked."

* * *

Theme: Hair Ribbons


	116. Goodnight My Angel

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Goodnight My Angel**

Roy held his breath. He didn't want to wake them. His lieutenant was asleep on the couch with his niece and a picture book in her lap and Hayate curled up at her feet. Roisin was curled up with her head resting on Riza's shoulder. They almost looked like mother and daughter, and the sun was hitting them just perfectly to give the pair halos.

Hawkeye had offered to watch Roisin for him given that the girl was still sick and Gracia had an appointment. Mina and Kurt were still in school, and he had a meeting with the brass he couldn't afford to miss. Hawkeye had arrived just as Kurt and Mina were heading off to school. She'd shooed him off to work, claiming that she was perfectly capable of handling one sick, little girl.

He had returned home after the meeting to find his apartment cleaner than he'd left it and the touching scene on his couch. Roy didn't want to wake Riza, but Kurt and Mina would be home soon, and he should probably be getting ready for them. With a sigh, he leaned over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hawkeye, Riza, wake up."

A pair of sleepy amber eyes peered up at him. "Sir?"

His first instinct was to close the distance between them and kiss her. Instead he just smiled.

"Good afternoon, Hawkeye. Would like to stay for dinner?"

Roisin shifted sleepily in her arms. Hawkeye glanced down to make sure the girl was still asleep.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course. It would be nice to have an evening with some adult conversation for a change." He held out his arms. "I'll tuck Roisin back into bed."

When he returned, Roy found her in the kitchen, putting together afternoon snacks for Mina and Kurt. And he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have her there all the time. In his mind, he could see the scene on the couch, only the girl in Riza's arms had dark hair and amber eyes.

"Uncle Roy, we're home." Mina's voice echoed from the living room.

The rest of the afternoon was spent giving homework assistance and making dinner. Kurt had disappeared into his room almost immediately after claiming his snack, but Mina set up camp at the kitchen table, spreading out her books and assignments. Riza sat across from her offering advice and assistance when needed.

Dinner was a simple meal of chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Afterwards, Hawkeye helped him wash up and then collected Hayate and made her farewells.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sir. Remember you have a meeting at eleven."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Hawkeye."

She disappeared into the night, leaving him with children to put to bed. Roy sighed and promised himself that someday it would be their daughters he was putting bed.

* * *

Theme: Asleep on the Couch


	117. Minor Emergancies

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Minor Emergencies**

"Mina," Roy knocked on the bathroom door. "We need to be leaving if you want to make the noon matinee."

"Go without me. I'm not coming out."

Roy frowned. His niece's voice sounded terrified. "Is everything all right?"

"Just go away!"

That left him with two options. He could break down the door or he could get help. Roy hadn't grown up in a household with three sisters for nothing. He called Hawkeye.

"I hate to bother you on your day off, but I couldn't think of who else to call. I haven't any clue what's wrong."

"How old is Mina?" Hawkeye's voice on the other end of the line was soothing.

"Eleven." What did that have to do with anything?

There was a pause. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, sir."

Hawkeye arrived with a grocery bag in her arms. She gave him a comforting smile and headed straight for the bathroom.

Gently rapping on the door, she called. "Wilhelmina? It's Lieutenant Hawkeye. May I come in?"

The door opened a sliver. Mina peaked out. Riza just smiled. The door opened a little wider, and Riza slipped inside. Roy nervously waited outside. Kurt was spending the day on a school fieldtrip, and Roisin had a play date with Elysia, so it was just Mina and himself. They had been planning on going to the new romantic comedy that had come out, but that plan seemed to have fallen through.

After five minutes, he gave up pacing up and down the hallway in front of the bathroom and moved on to something more productive: cleaning. He was up to his elbows in soap suds and dishes when Hawkeye reappeared.

"Would you mind running to the store, sir? Mina could use a few things. And do you have any bleach?"

He blinked. "The bleach is under the sink. What does she need from the store?"

His lieutenant produced a list.

Roy scanned it then blinked again. "Oh. Um, do you want any particular type of ice cream?"

"Whatever she likes."

"Will an hour be long enough?"

She nodded. "That should be fine."

"Thank you so much, Hawkeye. I promise I'll do all my paperwork on Monday."

Anything was better than having to explain to his niece about her period.

* * *

Riza smiled as her colonel made himself scarce. She didn't blame him. They had gone through this once before when she had been twelve. She set the kettle on the stove. A cup of tea would be good for everyone.

"He's gone, Mina. It's safe to come out."

The girl peeked out of the bathroom before dashing into her own room. She emerged a few minutes later, clearly embarrassed.

"What should I do with the, um, dirty clothes?" She blushed a bright red. "I can't just leave them in the sink."

"Just let them soak a little longer. Come and have some tea. When we're done, I'll show you how to treat the stains on your underwear."

The girl dropped into a chair, resting her head on her arms sighing. Riza simply went about making the tea. She set a cup in front of Mina with a gentle smile.

"It's not that bad. It happens to everyone. When my period started, the only people I had to ask about it were my father, an Alchemist and academic, and your uncle." Riza took a seat across from Mina. "At least, your uncle grew up with three sisters in the house. I don't know if it was more embarrassing for me or for him."

That got her attention. "Really? But couldn't you have asked your teacher or some one like that?"

Riza laughed. "We lived three miles outside of town. I wasn't about to walk down there. Besides, I didn't like or trust my teacher at school."

"So you asked Uncle Roy?"

"Yes." Riza smiled again; it looked like Mina had gotten over some of her embarrassment. "Come on, I'll show you how to deal with the stains."

The once blood covered underwear were treated and safely in the wash when the door slammed.

"Mina, Hawkeye, I'm back." Mustang set two bags on the kitchen table. "I got both mint chocolate chip and espresso bean. There's also a couple of chocolate bars as well. Oh, and I stopped by the bookstore on my way. You wanted _Northanger Abbey_, _Mansfield Park,_ and _Sorcery and Cecelia_, right?"

Mina just blinked at him. Riza bit back a grin. Living with three older sisters had taught him well. She began cleaning up the tea things. Most likely, the two could manage on their own from now on. Mina should have everything she needed for the rest of the week as well as both Gracia's phone number as well as her own in case something else came up.

"I'll see you on Monday, sir."

"You're not staying?" Mina sounded concerned.

"You'll be fine," Riza assured.

She collected her things, heading for the door. Mustang followed her.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of this for me. I'm not sure I could've managed to explain things without mentally scarring us both. Explaining puberty to Fullmetal was bad enough."

"You managed just fine with me."

"You threatened to shoot me if I didn't explain what as going on. I was afraid for my life." He kissed her cheek. "Anyway, thank you. Here. I know it's your favorite."

Riza took the offering of espresso ice cream and smiled. "I'll see you at the office. Mina has my phone number if she needs anything else."

He nodded, and she slipped out the door. There was still laundry to do back at her apartment as well as the shopping for the week to do, and then maybe she would curl up with a bowl of ice cream and a good book. She figured she had earned it. She might deal with a panicky colonel on a regular basis, but panicky pre-adolescents were in a class of there own.

* * *

Theme: Covered in Blood


	118. Stuck in the Middle

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Stuck in the Middle**

Mina was in a quandary. She loved her parents, and she wanted to honor their memory, but she had also come to love her Uncle Roy, and she honestly thought that he was right about a number of things, including his attitudes about women. She had no problem leaving behind some of her father's ideas. Her brother was another story.

Kurt did not. Her brother could not see anything but good in their father, and he absolutely loathed Uncle Roy. And he was beginning to insinuate some very nasty things about Mina not loving their parents since she was just throwing away their ideals. Mina was not close to her brother, but his words hurt. And they made her doubt her own judgment.

Uncle Roy had been nothing but kind to her and Roisin. Mina had been terrified at being sent to live with him at first. They had known nothing about their uncle except that he was in the military and their father didn't approve of him at all. She had assumed that he would be simply a copy of her father: often angry and scary. Uncle Roy had turned out to be a pleasant surprise. He had been kind and sympathetic, never scolding her for not knowing what to do or the proper response. Roisin adored him.

Then there was Miss Hawkeye. If Kurt loathed their uncle, he absolutely hated the man's assistant. At least, that's what Mina thought Miss Hawkeye was. She had never seen Uncle Roy and Miss Hawkeye actually at work together, so she didn't exactly know. His office was one of the few places Uncle Roy had never taken her. Whatever their relationship was, Miss Hawkeye had been wonderful. Mina had never been so embarrassed as when her period started, but the woman had been calm and kind and had taken care of everything. She wasn't like Mina's mother at all really, but Miss Hawkeye had been everything Mina had needed lately.

So she was torn. These people had taken the three of them in and been kind and understanding, but they did not support the things her parents and her brother believed in. And now her uncle had to leave them under the care of Miss Hawkeye for a few days, and Kurt felt that this was a good opportunity to teach the woman a lesson. Mina wasn't sure what type of lesson he had in mind, but she doubted it would be pleasant. And she didn't know whether she should tell Uncle Roy or not.

She didn't want anyone to get hurt, but she didn't want to betray her family either. Kurt had a nasty streak that she didn't like at all, but he was her brother. Was it wrong it get him in trouble? He and Roisin were all she really had. There was Uncle Roy, her aunts, and her cousins, but it wasn't quite the same. At the same time, Kurt scared her. He didn't seem to care who got hurt as long as he was proved right. He told her what to do all the time, and he always expected to be first in all things. He was not really a nice person, and Miss Hawkeye was.

No matter what she did, Mina knew she was going to get in trouble with someone. Kurt would be upset if she turned him in, and Uncle Roy would be upset if something happened to Miss Hawkeye. She didn't know what to do. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Mina considered her options. She could tell her uncle. She could not tell her uncle but warn Miss Hawkeye when she came. She could tell them both. She could not tell anyone. She could write her uncle an anonymous note.

Mina sighed. She had to come to some sort of a decision. This wasn't going to go away if she ignored it, no matter how much she wanted it to. She heard the front door close and the sound of laughter. Uncle Roy and Roisin were back from their trip to the store. She could hear them in the kitchen. Roisin was giggling hard, probably at something Uncle Roy had done. Her little sister sounded so happy. Roisin had rarely sounded like that at home, only when it had been just the two sisters and their mother.

Her hands clenched into fists. Kurt was wrong, and it wasn't fair that someone else had to suffer for that. She slipped out of her room and into the kitchen to fin Uncle Roy and her sister putting away groceries.

"Uncle Roy, could I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Theme: In the Middle


	119. Homecoming

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Homecoming**

Roy let out a sigh as he reached his front door. It was good to be home. It had only been a week, but it had been too long in his mind. Of course, it didn't help that instead of Hawkeye at his side as usual, it had been Havoc acting as his bodyguard. Roy had nothing against Havoc, he was a good man and a good shot, but he wasn't Riza. Unfortunately, he'd needed Hawkeye to stay with the children, so she hadn't been available.

He carefully unlocked the door, trying not to make much noise. The children should be asleep by now, and he didn't want to disturb them. There was a light on inside, but that was probably Riza. He slid the door open only to be greeted by an energetic Hayate. Roy shooed the dog back inside and was greeted by his lieutenant, in civilian clothes and with her hair down. And Roy couldn't help himself.

He dropped his bag, sweeping her into his arms for a tight hug before kissing her. Riza let him for a moment before gently pushing him away.

"Welcome home." She smiled. "I just made tea if you'd like some."

"How were things?" He hung up his coat. "Were there any problems?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle with prior warning." She frowned, heading back into the kitchen. "Kurt is going to be a problem. We thwarted him this time around, but I think he's going to keep acting out like this. The problem is I don't think either one of us is the right person to deal with him. There's just too much against us. I'm a woman, and he's completely bought into his father's view on both women and you."

Roy sighed, following her into the kitchen. "I'll take that cup of tea. I know you're right, but that doesn't really solve the problem. I don't want to hand him over to Evie with this still being an issue."

Riza set two mugs of tea on the counter, handing Roy the cream and sugar. "You may not have a choice, but I agree that the sooner this is dealt with the better."

He sighed again and slumped down into a chair at the kitchen table. Riza came and sat beside him, stirring her tea. Roy enjoyed the simple silence a moment. It wasn't often he had moments like these with Riza. She covered his hand with her own.

"You can't do everything, Roy. Especially when it comes to family." She squeezed his hand.

She would know that better than most people. Roy squeezed her hand back, and they sat there together with fingers entwined. A noise on the street outside made Riza sigh and try to slip her fingers out of his own. Roy just tightened his grip on her.

"Stay. It's too late to be walking home by yourself." He smiled ruefully. "I know you can take care of yourself, but would you humor me tonight?"

There was hesitation in her eyes. It really wasn't that wise of a request given his ambitions, and they had always been so careful in the past, but right now, Roy needed her here with him. Riza must have read some of that in his eyes as she sighed.

"All right, but I need to leave first thing in the morning."

They finished the tea in silence. Roy rinsed out the mugs, and they headed to bed. With Riza curled up at his side and Hayate at their feet, Roy found sleep easily. He knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy this sort of domesticity on a regular basis until he was Fuhrur, but he was going to enjoy this moment while he had it. He would just consider it practice for the future.

* * *

Theme: Coat


	120. Hectic Days

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Hectic Days**

They did not need this. Riza refrained from running her hand through her hair like the colonel, but she certainly understood the feeling. The day had been absolutely insane so far, and it was just getting worse. Quarterly inspections also snuck up on them, and there was never enough time to get ready for them. She was currently running down to the schools to pick up the children. There was no way that Mustang would be done before dinner, and unfortunately, Gracia was out of town visiting relatives. They had no other choice than to bring the three children to the office. It was a distraction none of them needed, but they didn't have any other options.

It took half an hour for her to collect Mina, Roisin, and Kurt. The girls were quite reasonable about the change in plans, but Kurt had been recalcitrant. Still, Riza had managed to get all three of them back to Central Headquarters without any major tantrums. Both Mina and Roisin were looking around wide-eyed, and Roisin was clutching at Riza's hand. Kurt was just skulking behind them as she led the way to offices of Mustang's unit. The guys had been warned that the children were coming, so they were supposed to be behaving.

She escorted them into Mustang's office and left him to make the explanations. Riza needed to make sure the boys had been working while she was gone. For once, she found the paperwork complete and the four men hard at work. With the assurance that things were not going to fall apart once she left the room, Riza returned to the colonel's office to make sure that things were under control there as well. She found things mostly calm. Mina had set up on the couch doing her homework, and Roisin seemed well entertained by Black Hayate. Kurt appeared to be sulking, but Edward did that enough that it wasn't anything new for this office.

Mustang gave her a half smile and motioned her over to his desk. "How are we doing, Hawkeye?"

"The paperwork is on track as long as you continue to work on it as well." Riza gave him a stern look. "Your meeting is scheduled to begin at six while Edward should be in a five-thirty to report. I'll run out and take care of dinner about then as well."

He sighed. "What time will the meeting end?"

"Eight o'clock, sir. That is if it ends on time."

Mustang sighed again. "All right. Let me know when Fullmetal gets here."

Riza nodded before heading back to her desk. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Theme: The flow of time is too fast.


	121. What You Have

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**What You Have**

Edward Elric would admit privately that Mustang was a decent person. He hated the fact that he and Al were beholden to the man, but he knew that Mustang had protected them both. The man had also gone to some lengths to make sure that Granny and Winry were taken care of and safe. Ed as grateful, but he doubted he would ever tell the man that. And he couldn't help but respect the fact that the man had taken in his nieces and nephews. Granny had stepped in to take care of himself and Al when no one else would, and while it hadn't quite worked out for them, he had been grateful for a place to call home and people to care about him and Al.

That was probably why he wasn't giving the colonel as hard a time as he could be. When he and Al had arrived today, they had found Mustang's office inhabited by the three Mustang children. Well, two of the three. The littlest one seemed to be happily following Lieutenant Hawkeye around the office. It was rather adorable. Ed had always thought that the lieutenant would make a good mother. Mustang looked up from his desk.

"Fullmetal, good. Your report?"

Ed blinked. That had almost been polite. Either Mustang was on something or he was really out of it. Ed shrugged. "It's not exactly done yet."

Mustang just sighed. "Feel free to join the homework table then. Edward, this is my nephew, Kurt, and my niece, Mina. Roisin is the one following Hawkeye. Mina, Kurt, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother, Alphonse."

He found himself sharing a table with the older two children. Mina gave him a hesitant smile. Kurt didn't even bother to look up. With a sigh, Ed pulled out the half finished report and got back to work. When he looked up a while later, he found Hawkeye consulting with Mustang, Roisin perched on her hip and apparently asleep. They looked like mother, father, and daughter. Ed blinked, and for just a moment he could almost see the trio in civilian clothes at home in Mustang's study. He chalked it to Major Hughes' influence when the thought that they would be adorable crossed his mind.

And then it was gone as Hawkeye moved away from the desk. She headed his direction, stopping to set Roisin on the couch next to her sister.

"I am going to go get some dinner for everyone, Edward. Shall I bring you something as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Hawkeye's attention turned to the children. "Is there anything in particular you want for dinner? There will be no junk food."

She took their orders calmly despite the fact that Kurt was downright rude in his brusque answers. Ed frowned. Then he noticed that Mustang was frowning too. Mina quietly asked to go with the lieutenant, and the woman nodded with a smile. Hawkeye exchanged a look with Mustang before heading out. Ed watched as Mustang seemed to struggle with himself before speaking.

"I realize that you don't think much of me, Kurt, but you can treat Lt. Hawkeye with at least a modicum of respect. She deserves at least that."

Kurt snorted. "What for? Neither of you have done anything worth anything. If it were up to me, we'd be long gone. My sisters and I would be better off without you."

Ed could tell by the look on Mustang's face that the man didn't know what to say or how to deal with this. That was all right. He would take care of this, for Lieutenant Hawkeye's sake, and the kid was more likely to listen to him anyway. He grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Excuse us for a moment, Mustang." It wasn't a request.

He dragged Kurt out into the hall with him. The kid seemed too stunned by his actions to protest. Good. That would make things much easier.

"So, you're an idiot, but that's not surprising. You're, what, thirteen? Just about everyone's an idiot then. Trust me. I speak from experience."

The kid glowered at him. Ed just continued. "And before you tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. My mom died when I was ten. Al was nine. Our father had been gone for years at that point. So I know what it's like to lose a parent. Al and I don't have any other relatives. We were lucky that someone decided to take us in."

"What? So you want me to be grateful that man because he provides for us? Big deal."

Ed crossed his arms. "It's better than starving on the streets. You could have ended up there. And you've been lucky in your relatives. You could have ended up as little better than servants or worse. Instead, you've had just about every thing you've wanted or needed provided to you. You might not like Mustang. I don't. But even I will admit that he's done a lot for you and your sisters, and Lieutenant Hawkeye deserves your respect. She has absolutely no reason to spend her free time helping Mustang out with you three, but she has, and she has never complained despite your shabby treatment of her. The woman puts up with more than you will ever know."

The kid looked rather stunned. Ed just turned around and headed back into the office. He didn't know if Kurt would listen to him, but at least he had heard it from someone. Ed knew how important it was to pay attention to what you had. He made a mental note to call Winry again soon.

* * *

Theme: You have so much to be thankful for.


	122. Time of Farewells

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Time of Farewells**

Roy sighed as he dragged the last of the children's trunks into the living room. His sister, Evie, and her husband would be here soon to pick up Mina, Roisin, and Kurt. It was hard for him to believe that he'd already had the children for six months. And now it was time for them to move in with his sister. Logically, Roy knew it was the best choice for all of them. Given the nature of his plans, the children could easily become targets.

Still, he had gotten used to having the three of them around. It was going to strange without them. Roy had just really gotten used to having then here. Roisin and Mina had been a real delight. They made him want daughters, but that would have to wait. Kurt he wouldn't miss as much, but it seemed like the boy might finally be coming to like him. It was all moot now. Nothing was going to change the fact that they were leaving tonight.

"Stop brooding, sir." Hawkeye's clear voice cut though his thoughts.

He turned to look at her. She had offered to come over earlier and help the children pack. The fact that Roy had trouble getting things to fit into his own suitcase had been only part of why he accepted the offer. She looked quite fetching in her civilian attire. He had seen the jacket and skirt outfit a number of times now, but it always surprised him to see her out of uniform. With her help, the packing had managed to get done in a timely manner, and she had been keeping Mina and Roisin occupied for the past hour or so by making cookies with them. Kurt had simply curled up on the couch with a book, but even he hadn't been able to resist the lure of cookies fresh from the oven.

Letting out a sigh, Roy left the pile of luggage and collapsed on the couch. Somehow, the three children had acquired a lot more stuff in the last six months. Roisin soon climbed into his lap with a happy sigh, and Roy smiled. He would probably miss her the most, though Mina reminded him a great deal of Hawkeye. Roisin reminded him very much Elysia. Both of the little girls had a special spot in his heart.

"Uncle Roy, do we have to leave?"

He gently stroked the girl's blond hair. "Yes, Roisin. You do have to leave. You're going to live with your Aunt Evie from now on."

"Why?"

Roy smiled at her. "In part because my job is unpredictable, and I often have to work late and on weekends. Part of it is also the fact that your Aunt Evie is married and has someone to help her out."

"But you have Miss Riza."

He wished that was really true. "Riza doesn't actually live with me though, and she can't always help out. Besides, you're going to enjoy living with your aunt, and we'll still see each other often enough."

That seemed to satisfy the little girl, and Roisin seemed content enough to just sit in his lap. Kurt was still engrossed in his book, and Roy could hear Hawkeye and Mina in the kitchen. It was really quite nice even if he did know it wasn't going to last. Roy would miss having the children around on a constant basis. He would have to make sure that he visited them when he could. But truthfully, the three children gave him yet another reason to see his plans through. He didn't want them to face a future where they would have to go through the same sort of horrors that he and Hawkeye had. He sighed a third time when the buzzer rang. It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

Theme: Time


	123. Welcome Reminders

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Welcome Reminders**

Roisin Mustang wrapped her shawl more firmly around herself and ducked into the nearest open building. It had just started pouring, and there was no she was walking home in that. She would wait out the rain in here. Looking around, she realized that she had walked right into a bar. It was fairly empty though. The thirteen year old girl draped her wet shawl over the back of a chair. There was a group of people over in the far corner of the bar, and she swore they looked rather familiar. Roisin sneezed. She'd figure them out later. Right now she needed a cup of tea.

The barkeep was more than willing to provide her with that, and Roisin sat down with her cup, turned so she could watch the others in the room. She had been on her way home from some last minute shopping for her sister's birthday. Aunt Evie had decided that twelve was old enough to go out shopping on her own, and besides, these days there wasn't much to worry about. Mina was going to be turning eighteen, and Roisin knew exactly what she had wanted to get her sister. The tricky part had been finding the things.

The group burst into laughter. Roisin bit her lip. She had to know them. Unfortunately, she could only see a few of their faces, a silver haired man and one with black hair and glasses. Where did she know these men from? They weren't relatives. Roisin's only male relatives were her aunts' husbands and her Uncle Roy. Though she hadn't seen Uncle Roy in quite a few years. When all the craziness with the military and the government had started, her uncle had distanced himself from the family. Aunt Evie had said it was to protect them, but some of the family members weren't so nice about it, especially her brother Kurt. Roisin still got cards and gifts from her uncle, but she hadn't actually seen him since she was six or seven.

It was a shame in her opinion. She liked Uncle Roy. Still, Roisin would admit that given all the crazy things that had been going on at the time (she didn't really remember them, but they talked about them in history class at school), it probably had been a good idea. However, now there was no reason for him to keep his distance. While he might not exactly be a national hero, he was a person of importance, and most people liked him. So Roisin couldn't see why he was hiding from his family.

She wondered what this group was celebrating, because it was clear that was what they were doing. Everyone seemed pretty happy. A girl about her own age got up from the table and headed over to the bar. Roisin felt her jaw drop as she made the connection. That was Elysia. They had been best friends since kindergarten. Of course, Elysia had been in and out of school at times during that. Given who her father had been, Roisin wasn't surprised. The daughter of Brigadier General Hughes would have been a target in the early days of the new government.

Elysia seemed to be ordering something for their table. She caught sight of Roisin as she turned and tossed her a bright smile. She came over to the table Roisin had taken for herself.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Roisin shrugged. "I got caught by the rain. I didn't want to finish walking home until it stopped. What about you?"

Elysia laughed. "Everybody's actually in town, so we thought we'd all get together, and when we heard Uncle Roy's news, we had turn it into a party."

"News?"

Her friend beamed. "Aunt Riza's finally pregnant. She's due sometime late this winter. Why don't you come on over? I'm sure they won't mind. I know Uncle Roy was talking about visiting his family while he was in town."

Roisin allowed herself to be pulled over to the table. Now that she knew who the people were, she had an easier time recognizing them. And it was easy to recognize Uncle Roy and Miss Hawkeye when she saw something other than the backs of their heads. Of course, it was probably Mrs. Mustang now. They both looked so happy together. Elysia pulled up an extra chair, and Roisin sank into it, joining in the laughter as a story wound to an end. She was mildly surprised by the welcome she received from people she only knew briefly several years ago, but it was good to be among old friends, and Roisin was more than happy to be reminded of that.

* * *

Theme: From Yesterday


	124. Kiss It Better

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is slightly AU and contains spoilers for manga chpt. 58 and on.

* * *

**Kiss It Better**

She was six, and he was nine when they first met. Two weeks later, she skinned her knee on the way home the village school. Her father was too busy with his alchemy research to notice his daughter's silent tears. Roy had bandaged her knee.

"It still hurts." She scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"That's because I haven't kissed it better yet." He pressed a kiss to her knee. "There, all better."

He was eleven, and she was eight when he accidentally sliced his finger open while making dinner. Riza silently bandaged his finger then pressed her lips to the digit.

"All better." She smiled.

She was fourteen, and he was seventeen when Roy left his teacher's home. The night before he left, Riza burned her hand taking dinner out of the oven. Roy held her hand under cold water for two minutes before kissing her palm.

"There, all better now."

He was twenty-one, and she was eighteen when they met again in Ishbal. That night when they sat alone by the fire, Riza noticed his hands were chapped and swollen from the fabric of his gloves. She produced a little bottle of lotion from her kit and gently applied it. She kissed his fingertips before replacing the gloves.

"There, it's all better now."

She was just nineteen, and he was twenty-two when she asked him to destroy the array. Once Dr. Knox had treated her burns, Roy perched on her bed watching her with worried eyes.

"It hurts," she admitted quietly.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to the bandages that covered her back. His voice trembled slightly. "There, all better."

He was thirty, and she was twenty-six when he destroyed the homunculus Lust. She stopped it his apartment briefly after he was released from the hospital to make sure he something edible to eat and change his bandages. Once she had finished rewrapping the bandages, she lightly pressed her lips to the dressing.

"All better."

She was twenty-seven, and he was thirty when the Fuhrur transferred her from Mustang's unit. The day after she met Pride, Mustang showed up at her apartment with a small bouquet of flowers and groceries. He silently fixed dinner for them while she put the flowers in water. She had just put the flowers on the table when he caught her wrist. He first kissed the cut on wrist and then the one on her cheek.

"There, it's all better."

He was thirty-four, and she was thirty-one when Rowan fell and skinned her knee playing chase with Edwin. She came crying to Roy.

"Daddy, kiss it better!"

Roy smiled at his pregnant wife and got the first aid kit.

* * *

Theme: Kiss 


	125. Sentanced

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Sentenced**

They sat side by side on the bench. It a small favor, but one they were both grateful for. They were being sentenced together for it was understood that his fate was also hers. The waiting was an agony. They knew what the sentence would be; there could only be one: execution. They had known it from the beginning.

The jury filed back into the room and seated themselves. Under the table Mustang squeezed her hand. The foreman of the jury stood and began to read the sentence.

"The members of this jury find Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye guilty of war crimes. The sentence is execution. However, due to their tireless work in exposing the truth of the Ishbal Conflict and the Amestris Military Conspiracy despite the personal consequences, the jury has decided to stay the sentence of execution in favor of the sentence of exile. The accused have the space of seven days to leave the country. If you exceed the time limit or return, you face execution."

His hand gripped hers. Their eyes met. This they hadn't expected.

* * *

Theme: Together Always 


	126. Cardboard Boxes

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Cardboard Boxes**

The clutter of their lives amounted to several dozen cardboard boxes. Riza had been more than a little startled at how quickly the clutter of her life disappeared. She had had help with the task, true. Gracia and Winry had appeared at her door the morning after their sentencing. Gracia had offered to store anything they would need right away.

She and Gracia had gone over to Roy's apartment once Riza's was packed up. He had made some progress, but there was still plenty of packing to do. The three of the ended up drunk first though. It was a little too similar to the night they have moved Maes and Gracia into their house. Once they were done, however, there was a more pressing problem. Where would they go?

Neither Riza nor Roy had plans for this. They honestly hadn't expected to survive the revolution they put in motion. Their free time became consumed with research once again. Xing was out of the question. As Amestris' new alley, they had agreed to prosecute Amestris' war criminals as well, and neither of them would be safe there. That left them with either Aerugo or Creta.

By the time all the boxes not coming with them were tucked away in Gracia's basement, they had agreed upon Creta. Neither of them had any previous ties there, it was a neutral country and not and outright enemy, and there was the added benefit of having a fairly stable government. Of course, they had been so caught up in their preparations that they hadn't noticed that their friends making some preparations of their own.

* * *

Theme: Precious Things 


	127. Something Between

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Something Between a Shotgun Wedding and an Elopement**

It wasn't really a shotgun wedding. For one thing, both the participants were willing. For another, it wasn't the scandalized parents insisting on the marriage. The truth of the matter was that their friends had decided that since they were probably going to get married any way, they had simply needed to speed up the process. Two days before their deadline to leave the country, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye found themselves in a small chapel in Central saying their vows.

Gracia, Havoc, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry had appeared at their front door that morning at an insanely early hour. The boys had hauled Roy off on some unspecified mission and left her with two women who seemed very pleased with themselves.

"Maria's going to meet us at the dress shop, we'll go to the florist from there," Gracia informed her. "She's making arrangements to use that little cottage by the rose garden. You remember the one?"

Of course, she remembered it. Maes and Gracia had gotten married there. The question was why did they need it? And for that matter, what did they need it for?

"Gracia, you have five seconds to tell me what is going on before I go back to bed."

Her friend smiled. "You're leaving in two days. We can't change that. But none of us are willing to miss out on your wedding."

"Wedding? Gracia, Roy and I haven't even thought about that yet. We haven't had a chance."

Gracia smirked. "You accepted Roy's proposal of marriage. I was there, remember? I bet you even have your engagement ring somewhere close. As for the wedding, I know you haven't had a chance to think about it. That's why we decided to take care of for you. Now come on, we have a lot to get done."

And so Riza found herself trying on wedding dress after wedding dress, attempting to find the right one. She had rejected a number out of hand due to the fact that they were just too frilly. She was halfway through her pile of possibilities when she found it. It was a simple dress, sleeveless, strapless, and with no train to speak of, but she knew it was the one the minute she tried it on. The ivory taffeta dress would also bare her back, but at this point that didn't matter so much anymore.

Once her dress was taken care, Riza was called to consult on the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses. Within a half hour, they had baby blue dresses for the attendants and a veil for Riza. She then found herself being dragged off to find lingerie. Once that ordeal was over with, they moved on to flowers. There was brief stop for lunch, and then Riza was dragged home for more preparations.

"Take a bath and wash your hair. We should be ready when you're done, and we'll do your hair and make," Maria pushed her towards the bathroom. "Do you have any jewelry you want to wear or should we make that your something borrowed?"

"There's a jewelry case in my suitcase. There's something in there. Actually, it could probably serve for my something old."

"Great, now scoot. We don't have a lot of time."

Riza slumped in the tub of hot water. This entire thing was insane. She had to be out of the country in forty-eight hours or she'd be facing death, and her friends were hijacking her into marriage. Not that she minded marrying Roy. It was something they had both hoped for, but neither of them had ever really expected to survive long enough to wed, despite the engagement ring she had worn with her dog tags for years.

"Riza? Are you ready yet?"

"Coming." She sighed, pulling herself out of the tub.

Riza found her bedroom turned into a boudoir. Maria and Gracia bore matching grins. Winry and Maria were now wearing matching knee length dresses of light blue while Elysia wore a skirt that matched their dresses and a white top with a matching blue ribbon around her waist.

"Shall we, my lady?" Maria laughed.

Before she knew it, Riza was dressed in her gown with Gracia and Maria fussing over her hair and make up. Gracia had simply swept her hair up into a neat bun and was anchoring the veil with three red camellias.

"You never said way you wanted these specifically." Gracia put the final bobby pin in. "There, you're set. All that's left is your jewelry."

"Red camellias mean 'you're a flame in my heart'. Did you find my jewelry case?"

"Here." Winry handed her the box with a shy smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Riza opened the box and lifted out the three items that she would wear. Her engagement ring: a simple gold band adorned with a solitaire diamond. Then there were the pearls. They had been Roy's mother's, part of her dowry. He had given them to her for her twenty-first birthday during their private celebration. She had never actually worn them but had tucked them away for a special event. It was a simple set of drop earrings, three pearls each strung on a slim gold chain, and a necklace, three slender chains of gold with varying sized pearls twisted together to form a collar.

The others looked properly stunned.

"My god, Riza. Those are gorgeous." Gracia reverently took the pearls from her and slid them around her neck, fastening the clasp. "How long have you had these?"

"They were my twenty-first birthday present from Roy. They were his mother's."

With the jewelry on, Riza was finally ready.

"Do you have everything?" Maria asked. "Old, new, borrow, and blue?"

Riza smiled. "The pearls are old, the dress is new, the veil is Gracia's, and my garter is blue."

"Wonderful. Denny's picking up our flowers, so we'd better scoot and head over to the wedding house."

Riza was quickly installed in the bride's room while Gracia disappeared to 'go make sure everything was ready'. Riza studied her bouquet while she waited. It was a simple bouquet, ivory roses and ivy. She was the only one carrying roses. Maria and Winry both had bouquets of bluebells and lily of the valley while Gracia's also had forget-me-nots. Elysia wore a crown of apple blossoms and carried a basket of orange blossoms. All was prepared it seemed.

"Are you ready?" Gracia stood at the door. "It's time."

They headed for the back door that would lead out to the garden where weddings were held. She took a deep breath as she heard soft strains of music start. She was actually going to marry Roy Mustang. After years of sacrifice and keeping their relationship a secret, they finally had a chance to be a real couple. She was going to be able to spend the rest of her life with Roy, and they finally had a chance at a future together.

Her smile only grew as she started down the aisle. There were not many attendees, but those who were there more than made up for it. Her grandfather and Pinako Rockbell sat in the front row along with Alphonse, Ling, and Ranfan. Armstrong and both his sisters were present as well as Sheska and nearly everyone from the office. The only one missing from the group was Havoc.

But then he was the best man. He, Edward, and Denny stood next to Roy, waiting for her under the wisteria trellis. Roy's eyes met hers, and suddenly, there wasn't anything else. Her world narrowed to the only man she had ever loved. The next thing she knew her hands rested in his, and she was repeating her vows after the officiant.

"Roy, you cannon possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannon command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall honor you above all others. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

Then it was his turn. When his vows were complete, the officiant spoke again.

"Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud.  
It is not rude. It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Do you have the rings?"

Gracia slipped a silver band into her hand.

Roy smiled at her and slid a matching ring onto her finger. "Riza, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Hands trembling, she repeated the phrase and motion. "Roy, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

"With the exchange of these rings, you are married. You may now kiss the bride."

And for the first time in the presence of their friends and family, she kissed Roy without any fear or need for discretion. Roy gently pulled away, and they turned towards the waiting group.

The officiant smiled. "I am pleased to present Roy and Riza Mustang."

That prompted cheers. Riza reclaimed her bouquet from Gracia, and hand and hand with Roy, she stepped forward to celebrate with her friends.

* * *

Theme: Meaning of a Flower 


	128. One Last Goodbye

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**One Last Goodbye**

There was one last thing they had to do before they could leave. The two of them came prepared. Riza carried the bridesmaid bouquets as an offering. It was a silent trip. Together they walked through the grass. The storm clouds were threatening rain, but neither of them noticed. Their destination was a familiar grave. Riza bent to place the flowers at the headstone before returning to Roy's side, twining her fingers with his.

"Well, Hughes, I finally followed your advice. I found myself a wife. The truth is I found her a long tom ago. But you knew that. But I wanted to let you know before I said goodbye." Roy smiled. "We did it, Maes. We changed the country. I think it's going to turn up right this time. It may take awhile, but things are changing. But this is goodbye. I can't come back. They let us live, but we have to leave. So this is goodbye, Maes."

"Roy?"

He smiled at his wife. "Let's go before it rains."

* * *

Theme: Grave 


	129. Rock Island Line

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Rock Island Line**

It was a small contingent that saw them off at the station. There had been a private farewell party the night before, but the group had been trying to avoid the public eye. Not everyone had been pleased with Roy and Riza's sentence of exile instead of death. But Ed and Al were popular enough that no one would bother them with Winry falling under their protection, and it would be the height of rudeness to give insult to General Hughes' widow and daughter.

With their trunks loaded, the only thing left to say was goodbye. To Riza's surprise, both Edward and Alphonse kissed her on the cheek.

"Just let us know if Colonel Bastard isn't treating you right, and we'll come and set him straight." Ed might have recovered his brother's body, but some things never change.

Winry hugged them both. "Take care of yourselves."

Gracia hugged both of them hard. "Write once you've found a place. Elysia and I'll visit over the summer."

Elysia tugged at her skirt. "Are you coming back, Auntie Riza?"

She stooped down to hug the girl. "No, Elysia. Your Uncle Roy and I are going to live in Creta now. You can come visit us, but we can't come back here."

"Why not?"

"Train six eleven bound for Creta is now boarding."

Roy took her hand. "It's time to go."

* * *

Theme: Mode of Transportation 


	130. Morning Town Ride

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Morning Town Ride**

After they had waved goodbye until their friends were out of sight, Roy and Riza were on there own. It didn't take them long to settle into their compartment. Gracia had booked the entire space for the two of them since it would be nearly a five day journey to Creta. They had plenty of time to plan for their future. Riza ended curled up against Roy's side with a new romance novel while he played with her wedding ring.

"You're my wife now."

"Mm hm."

"I didn't ever think I would get to marry you. I didn't think I'd have a chance to."

She squeezed his hand.

"And now we have the rest of our lives together. We actually have a 'rest of our lives'."

Riza sighed softly and shifted against him. Roy just sighed. Clearly, his wife was not interested in philosophical meanderings at this point. Either that or she was sick of him repeating himself. He sighed again and tried a different conversation topic.

"So, are there any good sex scenes in there?"

* * *

Theme: Great Distance 


	131. Safe Harbor

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Safe Harbor**

It took them five days to reach the Cretaen capitol. They only stayed in the city long enough to make some decisions about where they wanted to settle. Neither Roy nor Riza really wanted to settle in a big city, and the idea of peace and quiet was appealing to them both. They managed to narrow the list of possibilities down to three towns on the coast, but it wasn't really until they came to Haven that either of them felt that there was some place right for them.

It was somewhere between a small city and a large town. Set on a sheltered bay, Haven boasted a fairly busy harbor and a lighthouse. They checked into a little bed and breakfast and soon found themselves being regaled with tales of the town by the innkeeper. The portly old woman even gave them the names of a number of people who had recently moved there.

Roy and Riza spent the day wandering around the town, just taking their time to explore. Strolling through the town center, the couple was greeted by just about everyone they passed. Lunch was taken at a little café where the waitress greeted almost everyone by name and merciless teased everyone. Afterwards, Roy dragged her down to the docks to see the ocean.

They walked among the sailboats and fishing boats, listening the waves and gulls.

"You folks new in town?" A blond man called from the deck of a sailboat.

Roy grinned. "How'd you know?"

"I recognize the look. It was my wife and I a few years ago. We needed a place to make a new start, and Haven gave us a warm welcome." He smiled. "My wife runs the town newspaper now. The town lives up to its name."

Riza slipped her hand into Roy's. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. I hope you'll stick around."

"What do you think?" Roy asked as the meandered back to the bed and breakfast.

She kissed his cheek. "I think you want to stay."

"I do, but I want to know what you think."

This time Riza just kissed him. "I do too."

* * *

Theme: Beach ; Lake ; Ocean 


	132. One Step at a Time

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

They hadn't realized that being civilians would be such a change. Both Roy and Riza had been in the military most of their adult lives. Their habits were engrained in them. Even though she knew there were no known threats to them, Riza still carried a gun on her at all times. Roy carried his ignition gloves and a lighter in his pockets at all times. But other things began to change.

Dinner was no longer whatever was left in the cupboards at the end of the day. Roy found himself with the time to play around in the kitchen for the first time since joining the military. He hadn't really cooked much more than the occasional celebratory meal for friends in that time and had forgotten how much he liked working in the kitchen. It was almost an alchemy of its own.

Riza had taken a job at the local newspaper. The owner had turned out to be their next door neighbor, and the two women had hit it off. She found she enjoyed working as an editor, and she'd had plenty of experience with proofreading and paperwork. At least at the newspaper, the material was rather interesting.

Work had been a little harder for Roy to find. However, once the local fire department learned of his talents, they took to calling on him for some of their more difficult cases. Roy also found himself with several alchemy students after his first few months in town. He wasn't about to teach any of them flame alchemy, not that they were that advanced yet anyway, but teaching was surprisingly enjoyable. There was just something about watching the kids wrap their minds around the concepts that was incredibly rewarding.

The two of them weren't quite at home yet in their new town, but it was becoming more and more familiar every day. It might take awhile, but perhaps in a few years home wouldn't be Amestris any longer; home would be right here.

* * *

Theme: Housework 


	133. Heart of the Home

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Heart of the Home**

She didn't know how this had happened. They had always been careful. She perched on the bed, staring unseeing at the results before her. Riza didn't know if she could do this. They had never really discussed the matter other than a few off handed comments after Elysia's birth. Truthfully, it scared her.

"Riza?" Her husband appeared in the doorway. "I'm home. Do you want pasta for dinner or should I try that new recipe…Riza, what's wrong?"

He sat down beside her on the bed. She just leaned into him.

Roy wrapped an arm around her. "Riza?"

She handed him the test. He blinked at it, almost as if he didn't know what it was, before hugging her closer to him.

"You're pregnant?" He pressed a hand against her stomach. "Really?"

"I've taken three tests in the last hour. They were all positive."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "So what are you worried about?"

"I'm scared," she admitted. "What kind of mother would I be? I spent most of my adult life killing people."

Roy kissed her forehead again and then her lips. "You'll do just fine. I'm scared too, you know. I never thought I'd have the chance to start a family with you."

Pulling her closer, Roy wrapped his arms around her waist. Riza leaned against him, letting her nerves calm. They could do this. After all, they had survived Ishbal and overthrowing a government. Parenting couldn't be that hard.

* * *

Theme: Cradle 


	134. How Great Our Joy

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**How Great Our Joy**

Riza sat in the seat of honor, surveying her backyard. Havoc and Breda hovered by the barbeque, chatting with her next door neighbor who had offered to cook the food. Sheska stood in the circle of Havoc's arms, simply listening. Fuery had brought Hayate who was now romping the yard. Falman was chatting with her boss over by the tables. Alphonse was entertaining Elysia while Maria and Denny were engaged in cuddling under one of the trees. Gracia and Winry were catching her up on all the recent gossip, including the fact that General Armstrong had just married one of her subordinates. Ed and Roy were arguing but that was to be expected.

The guest of honor lay sleeping in her arms. Rowan Mea Mustang was the reason the whole gang had descended upon them. Rowan had been born five months ago in the beginning of January but this had been the first chance everyone had to come and see the baby. In the past day, she had been passed around to all of her honorary family. Everyone wanted to hold the little girl.

Rowan took after her mother in looks in everything except her coloring. She had Roy's hair and eyes. Her personality was yet to be determined. It was clear she was a night owl though. It wasn't that she kept them up at night crying, though that did occur at times, Rowan was simply awake at night most of the time.

The baby sighed softly in her sleep, and Riza smiled down at her daughter. It was hard to believe she had been so terrified at the prospect of being a mother. To tell the truth, it was still a little scary, but she wasn't panicking at the thought of it anymore. Roy leaned over her shoulder.

"Still asleep?"

Riza nodded. "I think all the excitement wore her out."

He kissed her. "The food's just about ready. I'll bring you a plate."

"Thank you."

Roy kissed her again. "No problem. Besides, I should be thanking you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

She smiled up at him. "I think we're even."

* * *

Theme: Party! 


	135. Mist and Shadows

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Mist and Shadows**

You're staring at me. Yeah, you with the fancy beer. You're either thinking one of two things: that I don't fit in with this crowd or that you'd like to get me in your bed. I'd go with the former. It's the safer of the two, and while I don't read minds, I have friends who do. As for not fitting in, I'm aware I look rather out of place with the Halloween crowd. However, I'm more at home with the Halloween crowd than you'd think. Well, not the Halloween crowd as much as some of the things that are associated with Halloween: ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves, magic.

They exist you know, the stuff of scary stories and legends. You might even know a few. They live among us. Those of us who know about them refer to it as the Shadowworld, the world that lives in the shadows of our own. They keep to the shadows in part by choice and in part by tradition.

You're wondering how I know all this. No, I'm not a Shadowworlder, not technically. I'm just a regular human. There's nothing incredibly special about me except for my skill with a gun. That and I'm bonded to one of the Shadowworld's most powerful alchemists. He's the guy over by the bar, trading recipes with the bartender. He also one of the reasons it's safer for you not to hit on me. Roy can be rather overprotective at times.

And now you're thinking he doesn't look that dangerous. Looks can be deceiving, and believe me, if he wanted you to be afraid of him, you would be. That's Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist of the Shadowworld. About the only other alchemists who can compare to him in skill and power are the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother. There's a reason no one challenged the fact that I walked into his life and the Shadowworld and made myself at home.

Many of the powers that be in the Shadowworld weren't too happy about that. Well, when I was simply his bodyguard, they were more amused than anything else. They didn't see the point of him having a perfectly ordinary bodyguard with no supernatural abilities whatsoever. Not that either Roy or I cared what they thought. The more they underestimated me the better. Of course, their opinions rather changed after Roy and I took down Pride on our own. That rather convinced them that I meant business.

It was only when they realized that we were a bonded couple did they start having problems with the partnership. They had hoped he would bond with a powerful Shadowworlder. Mostly because they were hoping for him to father a brood of extremely powerful children that the powers that be could mold from an early age. Not going to happen. Well, the children part will in another few years, but neither Roy nor I have any intention of letting our kids be political pawns.

Anyway, what you want to know is how I got involved in all of this. That's easy enough. Roy was an idiot.

Three years ago, I was eighteen, and my father had just died. Not that I knew him well. My mother had been murdered when I was five, and from that time on, I spent the majority of my time in the boarding schools my grandfather sent me two. I was planning to go to the University of Amestris and study law. And then came the funeral.

My father was not exactly a sociable man. He was obsessed with his research, so I wasn't that surprised that there was no outpouring of help and sympathy when he died. However, I would have appreciated some. And then Roy Mustang showed up. He claimed he'd studied under my father. And he took care of everything. The funeral arrangements, all the paperwork, taking care of the estate. And me, he took care of me. Made sure I had everything I needed for school, arranged for an apartment near campus, everything I need was taken care of. He even helped me move in. Roy left me with his card in case I ever needed anything. And that could have been the end of things.

Except, I took a shortcut home from a class one rainy night and walked right into the Shadowworld. Roy was in a rather nasty fight when it started raining, and unfortunately for him, rain impedes the gloves he normally uses for his alchemy. He was in trouble when I stumbled across the whole thing. Trouble which I took care of. My mother was murdered when I was five. I dealt with it in part by becoming an expert shot. I don't go out without at least one gun on me.

So I interrupted things. Got a little alchemy thrown my way. Shot the guy a few times before he limped off. Contrary to what Roy says, I did not have hysterics afterwards. I took Roy back to my apartment where I fixed myself a strong cup of tea and demanded some answers. I think Roy was more than a little surprised at how easily I accepted the fact that the things that go bump in the night aren't fairytales, but he did take me up on my offer of help next time he had to go out in the rain. Actually, it wasn't so much an offer as the comment, "If you powers don't work reliably in the rain, at least have the common sense to take some back who can work in the rain with you. Are you lacking the common sense given to a goat?"

I actually didn't expect to see him again after that. I actually have his best friend in part to thank for our next meeting. Roy showed up after one of my classes with the offer to take me out to coffee and talk. As it had been an eight o'clock class, I agreed. The next think I knew I was agreeing to accompany him to a meeting.

"I'm not too concerned," he had said, "but given that there are several sources of water around the meeting place, it seemed practical to take someone who can function when wet along."

We ended up soaked to the skin as well as lucky to not to be sporting any serious injuries. Roy dragged us both to his best friend's girlfriend's apartment. Gracia has some minor healing ability besides being a very strong empath. Before I knew it, I had acquired the first real girl friend I'd had in years, and Roy was pretty much stuck with me. After all, it was clear that someone needed to keep him from getting himself killed. Besides, if people were going to be running around in the shadows fomenting plots, I wanted to be in on it. I prefer to know what's going on rather than being a witless bystander.

You're still staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. Given that I'm simply thinking all this at you, I'm not that surprised. Just trust me though; I'm not a conquest you can make. Do yourself a favor and find someone else to try to drag into bed. Not a succubus, of course, as then I'd probably end up spending my evening saving you from being killed by a soul devouring sex demon, but I'm off the market. I'll probably have at least another three or four crises to solve tonight, and dealing with horny, drunken idiots like yourself is not something I want to deal with as well. Besides, Roy's noticed you now. I'd give you about five minutes to move on before he decides to do something about it.

* * *

Theme: Shadow ; Flame ; Footfall ; Ouch 


	136. Stone Tears

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**Stone Tears**

At eight years of age, Roy Mustang understood a lot more than he was given credit for. He knew that Clarisse and Andrea were the Queens in the village, but it was Evie, his third sister, you went to if you needed help. He knew that despite his age, he was stronger than almost any of the other males in the province let alone their village. And he knew that while Clarisse was the queen everyone expected great things from, she wasn't his queen.

No, the most important female in Roy's life was his craft tutor's five year old daughter. Riza Hawkeye was the most fascinating person he had ever met. She was bright, inquisitive, and ballsy. It was her eyes that caught your attention. They were the oddest color, something between amber and crimson. They had met at his first craft lesson, and she had been a near constant companion since.

And today was her Birthright Ceremony. Riza would get her birthright jewel today. Which was why he was putting up with all this fuss. As his was the only family in their village with two Queens, they were basically what passed the aristos in the area, and his mother never let an opportunity to show off. Add to that the fact that Riza was his tutor's daughter, and there was no way that his family wouldn't be present with the rest of the coven at Riza's birthright ceremony.

Riza herself look both nervous and uncomfortable. She was dressed in her best dress and practically clung to her father's hand. She had never liked being the center of attention, and Roy was fairly certain that this reminded her a little too much of her mother's funeral. Elizabeth Hawkeye had been killed just after Riza's fourth birthday. Her father had reacted by pulling himself even deeper in his craft studies. Riza had simply drawn into herself. Roy doubted she had really talked to anyone besides himself. He also knew that her father had great expectations for his daughter.

Roy held his breath as Riza approached the alter and the ceremony began. He waited with the rest for her jewel to appear. And nothing happened. Roy bit his lip. Riza was blood, but apparently she wouldn't wear the jewels. Riza seemed to have figured out the same thing and bolted. She was out the door before anyone else could react.

He didn't think twice about following her. The adults weren't going to be of any help, and he knew where she was headed. There was only one place she went when she was upset: her mother's garden. Elizabeth Hawkeye had been an opal jeweled hearth witch, and her greatest pride and joy after her daughter was her garden. And it was where Riza sought comfort whenever she was upset.

He found her curled up in a shady corner of the gardens, tears silently streaming down her face. Roy crouched down beside her, not really sure what he could do. This wasn't something he could fix. She would have another opportunity to receive a jewel when she was older, but that would not comfort Riza now. He knew her well enough to see that she would see her lack of a birthright jewel as a failure. The worst part was there was nothing he could do for her. He would give her his jewel if he could, but that was impossible.

"Riza?"

"Go away!"

"It's just me, Riza."

She turned slightly. "Roy?"

He suddenly found his arms full of a crying little witch. "Shh. It's okay, witchling."

"I'm not a witch. Everyone saw that."

"It doesn't matter. Not me." He pulled her away slightly, so he could see her eyes. "You're always going to be my witch. No matter what."

He held her until she was cried out. He couldn't do anything about what happened at her birthright ceremony, but she was his witch, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

crying; tears; unhappiness; heartbreak

crying; tears; unhappiness; heartbreak

Theme: Crying; Tears; Unhappiness; Heartbreak


	137. Descent into the Dark

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**Descent into the Dark**

Roy approached the alter slowly. He knew the coven and the court were gathered outside. Last night had been the end of his childhood, and this was the final step. He would make his Offering to Darkness and join his sister's court. And it would take him another step further from his witch.

Riza was in that crowd. Despite the fact that she did not wear the jewels, his craft teacher's daughter had been the most important female in his life. Roy was worried how his joining the court would affect her. It would mean he no longer would live in the village they had grown up in. Riza had few friends there, but she would not leave. Not right now at least. Her father was ill, and she would not leave him.

He worried about how they would manage without someone to support Riza, and he worried about how he would manage without one of his closest friends. Maes Hughes, a green jeweled warlord prince a few years older than himself, would be at court with him, but honestly, Maes wasn't quite the same as Riza. They hadn't grown up together, and he didn't quite feel comfortable sharing all his secrets with him.

And as a member of his sister's court, there were obligations he could be asked to fulfill. Riza was at least three years away from her virgin night and five from her majority, and Roy knew that he would be expected to associate with the ladies of the court. His sister, the province queen, would probably want him to marry someone from the first or second circle of her court.

It wasn't going to happen. Roy would only ever marry Riza. There was no one else he was willing to spend his life with. She might not ever wear the jewels, but Riza was the only woman he would ever be willing to have a permanent relationship with. That was if she was willing to accept him. For all he knew, Riza might decide that she wanted a life where the Blood weren't always looking down their noses at her. He hoped not, but he didn't know.

Looking down at the uncut jewel that had come to him, Roy couldn't help being startled. It was a soft burgundy, almost the same color as Riza's eyes. He smiled, clutching the jewel in his hand. His status might change now but not who he was. He was still the little boy who had defended a little blond girl against the taunts of the other young witches in their village, and she was still the young woman who had encouraged and challenged him over the years. That wouldn't ever change.

When he emerged wearing the red, the court and coven made much of it, but none of their accolades compared with the quiet smile full pride Riza sent his way.

* * *

Theme: Hourglass 


	138. Desperate Measures

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**Desperate Measures**

He wasn't sure this was a good idea, but Roy was desperate, and Saetan SaDiablo was the only male he could think of that might be able to help him. So here he was at SaDiablo Hall, sitting in the High Lord of Hell and Steward of the Dark Court's study.

"How can I help you, Prince?"

"I need some advice, High Lord."

The man quirked an eyebrow at him. "And so you come to me? You are either very brave, Prince, or very foolish."

Roy shrugged. "You were the only person I could think of that who would have an idea of how to deal with this. At least, how to deal with it without undue bloodshed."

"What is it that you need, Prince?"

"I need to know how to refuse my sister and my queen without starting a family feud or a court feud."

That caused a blank look. "I think I need more information, Prince."

Roy sighed. He had been afraid of this. "This may take awhile."

"I have time."

"I have three sisters, all older. Evie is the youngest of the them. She's a healer. Andrea's the queen in our village. The oldest is Clarisse. She's the province queen. I'm the darkest jeweled male in the province and her Captain of the Guard."

"And?"

Roy sighed again. "I'm tired. I've seen just about every strong witch in the province through her virgin night for the last three years. I want to get married and start a family."

"I take it you have someone in mind."

He hesitated a moment. "Riza is the daughter of my craft teacher. We grew up together. I was in love with her long before I knew what love was."

Saetan acknowledged that with an odd expression, one that was sad and almost wistful. "I take your sister objects to the match."

"Riza is Blood but does not wear the jewels. My sister would prefer I chose someone from her first circle." He paused, "But I won't. I'll have Riza as my wife or I'll have no wife or consort. She is the only woman I will accept as a life partner."

Saetan knew that tone of voice. He'd heard it from both of his younger sons. This was one warlord prince who would not be swayed. He had made his choice. And he was powerful enough to tear the court he served apart if forced to abandon her. Saetan's Queen didn't need that sort of problem right now.

"I do not wish to cause trouble, High Lord, but I cannot see anyway out of this without causing some sort of problem. Any ideas you have would be welcome."

Saetan nodded. "Well, Prince, I think I need to know a little more about your Queen's court."

They had been going over the dynamics of the court for a half an hour when they were interrupted.

"Yes, Beale?"

"There is a Warlord insisting on seeing Prince Mustang. He says it's an emergency."

"Send him in."

An exhausted, blond warlord stumbled into the room. "Mustang, you have to get home now. Clarisse reassigned Hawkeye to serve Archer and Kimbly."

"What?" Mustang went pale. He was also out of his chair and heading for the door.

"Prince," Saeten's voice was enough to stop him in his tracks. "Who are these men?"

Mustang turned. "They are a Warlord and a Prince I would have executed if I had evidence of their crimes to present to my queen."

"What kind of crimes?"

"Crimes that have Riza planting witchblood in remembrance. Crimes that harm children. Ones that are impossible to provide concrete evidence for, and my queen will not accept my request for further investigation or punishment without that."

The High Lord went very still. "Do these men have connections with Little Terreille?"

"Both have family there."

There was something else going on here besides his own problems. There was no reason for the Steward of the Dark Court to react like this due to a threat to a young woman he'd never met. Mustang didn't know why the High Lord was reacting like this, but if he was going to offer help in this matter that was more than advice, Roy was not fool enough to refuse it.

"Prince Yaslana, will take you home by coach. I'd like him to look into these two men."

Roy inclined his head. "Thank you for your help, High Lord."

The butler led him and the other warlord out to where both a carriage and a tall Eyrien were waiting.

"Prince Yaslana."

"Prince. Warlord. What can you tell me about the men the Steward wishes me to investigate?"

Mustang took a seat inside. "Mostly just suspicions. I did have Havoc here investigate them both, but he found little that was of help."

"I'll want copies of whatever information you have."

Mustang, you need to get here now! Al and I can't leave Winry, but Archer and Kimbly just left with Riza, and I don't give a damn about training sessions. There's only one thing they can want with her with you out of the area.

He could feel himself rising to the killing edge. "How much longer?"

"Five more minutes."

It was only a few minutes later that another thread was cast towards him.

Roy? I'm sorry. I love you.

Riza? Riza!

He was out of the coach the minute it landed. There was one of his sister's warlords heading towards him, but he was more interested in the prince that was already waiting for him.

"Maes, where did they go?"

"North, towards that hunting lodge of Kimbly's. I've got Brosh and Falman following them, but--"

"It doesn't matter. Give Prince Yaslana whatever assistance he needs."

"Roy, what are you doing?"

"She said goodbye, Maes."

The warlord froze then turned the Eyrien. "How can I help you, Prince?"

Roy wasn't paying attention to that. He caught the red wind heading north. Riza might not wear any jewels, but she had spent the years since he had become Captain of the Guard training with him and the others. In most instances, physically she could hold her own. That would give her some advantage. That and the fact that she was well aware of his suspicions about Archer and Kimbly and wouldn't trust them. But there were two of them and only one of her. And given what he knew of them, Roy had no doubts they had experience in this game.

It didn't take long to reach the hunting lodge, not on the red wind. He had that advantage. Kimbly wore the opal, and Archer wore the summer-sky. He was thankful for that. He didn't have the time to plan and deal with this in an elegant manner. He called in his blade. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Roy nearly took it off by instinct.

"Do you have a plan, Prince?" Lucivar Yaslana was standing behind him.

"I going to kill those bastards and take Riza away from them," he snarled.

"If you allow them to make the transition to demon dead, the High Lord can extract some information from them."

"Fine. You can take care of that. Let's go."

The next ten minutes were hazy to him. The next thing that was really clear to him was cradling Riza's still form in his arms. She was half naked, bruises and cuts covering her pale skin. He had put a warming spell on her, and her pulse was steady and strong. He wrapped his coat around her. She was safe. He had gotten to her in time.

"Why hasn't she had her virgin night?"

He met the Eyrien's eyes. "She doesn't wear the jewels, so she wasn't important, and I couldn't do it. Not until I could wed her. I knew that once she allowed me in her bed, I'd never be willing to bed another woman."

Lucivar nodded in understanding. "Let's get her back to the village. The Steward is on his way here, and I want a healer to see her. I take there is one here that you trust?"

"Yes."

Riza chose that moment to shift in his arms. Her eyelashes fluttered, and a pair of amber eyes peered up at him.

"Roy?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm here."

She closed her eyes and snuggled against his chest. "Love you."

Lucivar clapped his shoulder. "Come on, Prince. Let's get her home."

* * *

Theme: Someone I Want to Protect 


	139. Bringing Her Home

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**Bringing Her Home**

Roy clutched Riza to his chest as he and Prince Yaslana landed back at the Province capitol. She was still asleep, but her fair skin still more the marks of Archer and Kimbly's attack. Maes was waiting them with his wife, a witch with healing craft, by his side. Gracia rushed forward as soon as their feet touched the ground.

"Is she badly hurt?" Gracia frowned at the marks that marred Riza's skin.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I didn't really check."

Gracia frowned. "Let's get her into bed. Winry's moon time just started, but I should be able to handle just about anything short of a major wound."

"Clarisse is on her way," Maes reported grimly. "She is not happy."

Gracia snarled. "She can just blame herself then. She knew what could happen when she assigned Riza to serve those two. She can't have been so blind not to."

"I'll speak with the Queen," Prince Yaslana interjected. "Take care of your lady, Prince."

Roy nodded. "Thank you."

The cottage Maes and Gracia owned wasn't far from the Queen's residence. Gracia shooed himself and Maes away once Riza was settled in the guest room. Roy spent the time pacing the sitting room. He didn't think Archer and Kimbly had gotten that far with her, but he didn't know how badly Riza had been hurt. When this was over he was seeing her through her virgin night and marrying her.

"She's fine, Roy." Gracia appeared in the doorway. "It's just scrapes and bruises. She put up quite a fight. All Riza needs is some rest."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to figure out was how to deal with his sister. If she forced him to choose between herself and Riza, Roy knew what decision he would make.

"Mustang, what happened?"

A blond warlord prince stood in the doorway. Behind him were a Warlord and a young Healer.

Roy smiled. "Riza's fine, Edward. Winry, come inside. What are you doing out of bed?"

The Healer glared at him but let him fuss. Winry would be Edward's wife come next spring. The two had been a pair since they were children. Edward and his brother, Alphonse, had both made their offering to Darkness the year before and joined the guard. They hadn't exactly settled in smoothly, but Roy thought the boys had livened things up some.

Once everyone was settled, Roy recounted what had happened. Hopefully, this would take care of the questions for good. It wasn't a story he wanted to repeat more than once.

"Prince Yaslana said he would speak to the queen. I figure he'll find us when he's done," Roy ended the story the story with a sigh. "I can only hope that he can do something about the situation. Clarisse clearly doesn't want me to have any sort of relationship with Riza, and I won't give her up."

Edward snorted. "I don't know why she bothers to try to interfere. Everyone knows that Riza's yours."

There was a knock at the door, and Gracia hurried to answer it.

"Prince Yaslana, please come in. Would you like something to eat?"

"Thank you, no. Is Prince Mustang here?"

"In the sitting room."

The Eyrien blinked at the group assembled there, clearly surprised by the crowd. Mustang rose to his feet.

"Prince?"

"How many people would leave the court if you and Lady Hawkeye left it?"

Roy frowned. "I don't know. I'm not sure any would."

"About a dozen, not including Roy and Riza." Maes spoke up. "There might be a few more, but a dozen for sure."

Roy blinked at him. Yaslana just nodded.

"Good. I take it you know who they are."

"Yes, sir."

"The High Lord wants me to bring Lady Hawkeye and Prince Mustang to the Hall to see my Queen. My guess would be Jaenelle will probably want to find you a new home." He met Roy's eyes. "Is Lady Hawkeye badly injured?"

"She just needs rest," Gracia replied. "I take it you want to leave as soon as possible."

"The High Lord isn't some one you keep waiting. Besides, I'm not sure you two will want to be here when Lady Mustang comes looking for you."

Roy nodded. "I can be ready to go shortly. Gracia, can you take care of packing for Riza?"

"Of course."

Before long, Roy found himself loading several bags into the carriage he had arrived in only hours earlier. Riza was still asleep, and both Gracia and Winry insisted they let her rest. He had said his goodbyes already. He doubted he would be back here anytime soon; at least, not until his sister got used to the fact that Riza was a permanent part of his life.

"Are you ready?"

Roy nodded to Prince Yaslana and took Riza's sleeping form from Maes. "Yes."

* * *

Theme: Escort/Guard 


	140. Whirlwinds

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**Whirlwinds**

Roy had not at all been prepared for the Dark Court. He had naively assumed that it would be like his sister's court only more complex. It was more complex, but it wasn't anything like his sister's court. He had barely arrived at the keep when three healers, all of them dark jeweled queens at that, had whisked Riza off. Prince Yaslana had gotten Roy and the rest of those who had joined him settled in to the keep. After making sure all his people were set, Roy found himself without much to do.

Well, what he really wanted to do was find Riza, but he wasn't entirely sure that wandering around a foreign court by himself was a good idea. That didn't stop him from leaving his new suite with the intention of finding where Riza was. He hadn't gotten very far before he was accosted by a pair of queens. By the time Prince Yaslana rescued him, Roy was feeling rather confused. He let the Eyrien usher him into the Dark Lord's study. Prince SaDiablo looked rather amused.

"Your lady is resting comfortably. The Coven is fussing over her currently. Once they're done, I'll have someone show you to her suite. However, boyo, we need to have a talk, and you look like you need a drink."

Roy blinked. "All right."

Several minutes later, Roy found himself sipping brandy and listening to the High Lord.

"My queen has asked me to find some place for you and your people to settle. There are a couple of options. I personally would like to see you settled in Dhemlan. There is a property not too far from the hall that would suit. The Queen of Scelt also has a place for you if you would prefer. I should warn you though, your queen has been adopted."

"I don't understand."

"How familiar are you with Kindred, Prince?"

Roy shrugged. "Not very. I've dealt with them a handful of times, but most of them were really just acknowledgement of territory and the like. The Elric brothers have more experience with the Kindred than I do quite frankly."

"I see. Hayate, a Sceltie puppy who is also a warlord, happens to have decided that your lady is also his queen." The High Lord gave him a look. "I assume you were aware that Lady Hawkeye was a queen."

"Yes," Roy nodded. "Not I could convince most people of it. She doesn't wear the jewels, so most of the Blood in our area wouldn't listen."

"Clearly some recognized it. Otherwise they wouldn't have followed you two here." Prince SaDiablo sipped his own drink. "You'll stay here until Lady Hawkeye's been seen safely through her virgin night. I'll let you discuss your options with her before you make any decisions."

Roy smiled. "That's probably for the best. Riza would smack me if I made a decision like that without her."

A beautiful woman glided into the room, and Roy immediately recognized her power.

"Lady."

She smiled at Roy. "You must be Riza's Roy. Welcome to the Keep, Prince. Has Papa found someplace for you yet?"

"He's mentioned a few possibilities, Lady, but I really should discuss them with Riza first."

The Queen of Ebon Askavi seemed pleased by that. "She'd like to see you. I can show you where her suite is."

Roy felt a little panicked at that. Thankfully, the High Lord rescued him.

"Lucivar can do that Witch-child. I have a few matters to discuss with you."

She huffed and fluffed her hair but let the High Lord escort her over to a chair while Roy and Lucivar made their escape. The Eyrien showed him to Riza's suite and then left him on his own. Roy quietly slipped inside and made his through the sitting room the bedroom. He took a moment to just stand in the doorway and watch Riza. She was propped up in the bed with a number of pillows and her attention was on the black and white puppy that was sprawled on the bed beside her. Riza was still a little pale, but she looked pretty much recovered.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him. "Roy."

He crossed the room to her bed, and the little puppy growled at him. Riza frowned.

"Hayate, hush. You have to share me with Roy."

Roy arched his eyebrow at that. He didn't really like the idea of sharing Riza.

*Riza's mate? Will share with Riza's mate.*

He blinked. Riza had been adopted by an opal jeweled warlord. That was going to make things interesting. Riza giggled, probably at the expression on his face.

"Come're." She patted the bed beside her.

Roy climbed onto the bed and let Riza snuggled up against him. He pressed a kiss to her hair. She was safe. She was safe and with him, and she was going to stay that way. He savored the moment.

"Sweetheart, the High Lord has some ideas about what we should do next. I figured I should run them by you before I made any decisions."

"You're finally learning." She tucked her head against his shoulder. "Can we talk about it later? I'm still a little overwhelmed by everything."

Roy smiled. "I know the feeling, witchling. Maybe we could take a nap?"

"Nap good." She was already half asleep again.

"Yes, naps are good." Roy closed his own eyes. They could deal with everything after their nap.

* * *

Theme: The Soul Is the Window into the Heart


	141. Coming Home Again

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**Coming Home Again  
**

Nearly a month after that fateful day when he'd sought the High Lord's advice, Roy found himself moving into a snug little cottage in the village of Arainn on the Island of Scelt. In the end, Riza and Jaenelle had decided that it would be the best place for them. It wasn't that different than their home province, and the village (which had been abandoned several years ago due to the families moving else where) was the perfect size for the group. With the Dark Court's help, the cottages had been fixed up and each of the households had been given enough money to make a start of their new home.

Things had changed among the group of a dozen that had joined Roy and Riza in leaving their original province. For one thing, they had been joined by a warlord, his wife, and his younger sister who had also ended up leaving their home for some reason or another. They didn't quite have enough people to make up a village court yet, but Roy had no doubt that eventually others would join their little community. There was also an unofficial court now as well. Riza's Offering to the Darkness had left her with a Rose jewel. More importantly to Roy, he and Riza had been married short after her Offering.

This was exactly what he had wanted for himself. A home in a community of people he liked and trusted and a life with Riza as a permanent part of it. This was a good place to start a new life for them all, and Roy wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Though at the moment, he was standing outside his new cottage waiting for it to be safe to return inside. He'd helped Riza get the furniture in place this morning, and now his wife was busily unpacking their things. Roy had been shooed out the house shortly after she had started unpacking. Apparently, he was more hindrance than help.

"I see you've been evicted as well." Maes joined him where he sat on the wall beside the cottage. "Gracia claims that if I was more underfoot, I'd be a carpet."

Roy laughed at that before turning serious. "Do you like it here?"

Maes gave him a knowing look. "We all made the choice to leave of our own will, Roy. Riza has been the queen for most of us for years, even if no one actually said it aloud. This was our choice as much as it was yours."

Roy let out a sigh. He hadn't really wanted to ask, but he needed to be sure. It had been one thing for him to walk away from his sister's court and all that meant for Riza. It had been something else entirely to bring others with him. But everyone seemed fairly happy with their choices, and this felt right to him. Maes just grinned at him.

"Enjoying married life?"

Roy just elbowed him. Maes had been teasing him about marrying Riza for years. Riza's head popped out of the cottage.

"The kitchen's put together. You can put together tea. I'm almost done with the study."

Roy smiled and waved goodbye to Maes. Then he walked into his home.

* * *

Theme: Now


	142. A Warm Hearth

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**A Warm Hearth**

Roy was a little wary as he served tea and cakes to Daemon Sadi. Jaenelle was completely occupied with reading a story to Rowan while Riza nursed Chris. Their visit to Arainn had been unexpected, and Roy wasn't entirely sure what to expect from the man. But Rowan seemed to like him well enough, and his two year old daughter was fairly perceptive. Still, when it came to letting any unknown person near his family, Roy tended to be cautious.

"How long have you lived in Scelt?" Sadi asked.

Roy smiled. "Jaenelle didn't tell you the story? We've been here for about five years now, though the village didn't officially have a court until our second year. It probably wouldn't have happened at all if it weren't for me being desperate enough to ask the High Lord for advice."

That made Daemon smile. "And just what pushed you to take such a drastic step?"

Settling back in his hair, Roy began to tell the story of just how he ended up relocating to Arainn with a motley crew of exiles. Sometime during the story, both of the men had relaxed. By the time Roy had gotten to the part where the coven had descended on Riza, both of them were at ease with one another. At some point, Rowan had crawled into Roy's lap while Jaenelle was now cuddled up against Daemon's side. Riza was still nursing Chris. The fire was warm and the company was good. It was a good way to spend the evening.

* * *

Theme: In a Good Mood 


	143. Puppy Love

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.**  
**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Elysia had never understood why the adults always sighed and shook their heads over her Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza. She knew that they would get their happy ending. How could they not? They had Black Hayate after all. Everyone knew that you needed a dog for a happy ending. And since Auntie Riza had Black Hayate, it was just a matter of time until she and Uncle Roy got their happy ending.

That was why she had insisted Hayate be her companion when she walked down the aisle as Auntie Riza's flower girl. Elysia might have been almost ten, but Auntie Riza had promised she could be a flower girl, and that was what she was going to do. She beamed throughout the ceremony, reminding another of the guests of her father. When Uncle Roy was finally given permission to kiss Auntie Riza, her mommy, who was the matron of honor, started crying.

Elysia sighed and her voice rang throughout the room. "I told you they'd get their happy ending, Mommy."

* * *

Theme: Black Hayate 


	144. Grief Shared

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Grief Shared**

Roy thanked every deity that he knew of that he had decided to give talking his teacher into giving him the secrets of fire alchemy one more time. If Riza had notified him of her father's death, he would have been there as soon as he could, but he would not have wanted her to deal with this on her own. He took the kettle off the stove, quietly fixing tea for them both. The doctor was pronouncing Hawkeye-sensei.

"Riza?" He pressed the mug into her hands. "What to you need?"

"I'm fine, Mister Mustang. Really." She shivered.

Roy retrieved his overcoat from the hall closet and wrapped it around her shoulders before guiding her into a chair. "I know you better than that, Riza. I'm here for you. Just let me know what you need."

Doctor Carlson returned before she had a chance to reply. "I'll send someone to pick up the body tomorrow, Miss Hawkeye. I can't take it tonight. I'll do my best to keep this quiet until you've made arrangements, but it won't be too long before it is public knowledge."

And with that he took his leave. Roy watched Riza, pale and withdrawn, as she bit her lip.

"Riza?"

"Father was deeply in debt. He made some arrangements, but I don't think they last past his death." She looked up at him. "I can't afford a funeral, Mister Mustang. I doubt I will even have this house at the end of the week."

She rubbed her eyes, brushing away tears that hadn't fallen yet. He caught her hand and knelt beside her.

"We'll take care of things. I'm not going anywhere."

He held her when she started to really cry, and Riza found she wasn't the only one in tears.

* * *

Theme: Tears 


	145. Quiet Early Morning

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Quiet Early Morning**

The morning after her father's death, Riza woke to an empty bed shortly after dawn. She frowned, remembering the warmth next to her. She pulled a housecoat on and headed downstairs. Roy was in the kitchen, puttering around the stove. He held out a mug of tea and gestured for her to take a seat. He didn't try to make conversation. Riza was grateful for that. She didn't want to talk, not right now. Her father was dead. He might not have been much of a father, but he was all she had.

A plate of waffles was placed in front of her. Roy smiled and held out the pitcher of syrup. He sat across from her, eating quietly. It was only when the meal was finished and the dishes washed that Roy spoke.

"We need to talk, Riza." He gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need to know what your situation here is. I can make arrangements for the funeral. That's no problem, but I don't want to leave you without what you need."

"I told you Father was deeply in debt. The house and it contents won't be enough to settle the debt." She hesitated; she was not supposed to know what she did, but she didn't think Roy would care. At least, not about the fact that she had been eavesdropping. "There was an offer to Father a few months ago. My hand in marriage for the relief of the debts. He refused. I expect the offer will either be extended to me personally or through a lawyer now."

Mustang's hands wrapped around hers. "Do you want to marry him?"

"No." The answer came easily. "I may not have a choice though. I have very little in the way of job skills, and the military does not accept women. I have very little in the way of options."

He squeezed her hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." There was no question about that. She had known the moment he returned that she trusted him enough to give him her father's secrets. She had planned to even if her father had refused.

"Then trust me. I won't let you be forced into anything you don't want." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Now what we need is a plan…"

* * *

Theme: First Sunlight in the Morning ; Sunrise 


	146. Falling Rain

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Falling Rain**

It was a small internment. No one from the town attended. It was really just himself, Riza, and the officiant. Roy wasn't sure the gravediggers counted. Richard Hawkeye was buried beside his wife Elizabeth under grey skies. Their daughter stood straight and tall without a single tear throughout the ceremony. It was only when they left were alone at the grave that Riza's composure wavered. Roy watched, unsure of what to do, as silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "What will you do now, Mister Mustang?"

He had a feeling she wasn't referring to his plans to keep her out of an unwanted marriage. "I'll probably be in the military for life."

She frowned, still staring ahead at the graves.

Roy sighed, feeling the need to explain. "I know there's a chance that in this occupation I could die and be abandoned like a piece of trash. But if I could become of this country's foundation stones and protect everyone with these hands, I think I'll be happy."

A wistful little smile played about her lips. "I think it's a wonderful dream."

"That's the reason I learned alchemy."

"The secrets my father left behind. He said they were written in a code no average alchemist would be able to decipher." Riza spoke hesitantly. "They're not manuscripts. He said it would be a problem if his life's research disappeared or was taken by an outsider."

"Riza?" He wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Is it all right to believe in a future where everyone can live in happiness? Can I entrust my back to that dream?" She still hadn't looked at him.

He turned to her. "I believe so."

Riza slid her hand into his. "We should go in before it rains."

* * *

Theme: Rain that does not know the sky 


	147. Secrets and Plans

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Secrets and Plans**

Riza was silent as she led Roy back into the house. She wasn't entirely sure how to bring up her father's research with him. It wasn't like she could say 'I have my father's research. It's tattooed to my back.' Well, she could say that but it didn't really seem appropriate.

Roy had put the kettle on the stove and was starting dinner. He quietly puttered around the kitchen while she groped for the right words. Roy set a cup of tea down in front of her.

"We need to talk, Riza. I won't let you be forced into a marriage that you don't want, but we need to come up with some sort of plan." He ran a hand through his hair. "I think Riza Hawkeye is going to need to disappear."

She nodded. It made sense.

"There are a couple of ways to do this. The easiest legal way to change your name is marriage." He sighed. "But we don't have to do that. There are other ways to change your name, just a little more complicated. The real problem is what are you going to do afterwards. It is a shame that military doesn't accept women. You could probably run rings around most of the other cadets."

She smiled a little at that. "I had thought about disguising myself as a boy, but I couldn't pull that off on my own. But Roy, about my father's research--"

He squeezed her shoulder. "I want you safe first. Then we can worry about that."

There was hesitation in his voice when he continued. "I don't want you to think you have to give me your father's research. I mean, I would like you to, but it's your choice, Riza. It's your inheritance. You could even destroy it if you want."

She shook her head. "I know, Roy. I trust you."

Roy looked like he wanted to kiss her. She wouldn't have minded that, but Mustang just smiled awkwardly. "It's a good idea, disguising yourself as a boy. I think we could make that work. I know some people. There is still the matter of making Riza Hawkeye disappear though. I suppose we could fake her death, but that doesn't leave you the option of ever returning as yourself."

Riza mulled over the problem, her mind tripping over his earlier comment. She would only know if she asked. "You said I didn't have to use marriage to change my name if I didn't want to. What if I did want to? Was…was that an offer?"

He froze wide-eyed. "I…Riza…I…yes. If you want to do this, I would be honored to marry you. I've never met anyone else who I would want to spend my life with, but the decision is yours."

She nodded. "Yes, I want to marry you. No one else has ever treated me as my own person and an equal like you do. I'm not sure I'll ever find anyone who does."

There was a moment of silence between them. Roy slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it gently.

"We can't get married here, you know. In fact, we should probably leave as quickly and quietly as possible." He sighed. "How much time do you need here?"

"Just tomorrow. We should be able leave tomorrow night." It wouldn't take her long to pack her things. There wasn't much here that she wanted to keep.

With a deep breath, Riza reached for the fastening on her jacket. Roy needed to know about the array. She slipped her arms out of the jacket, turning to face him.

"I want you to have my father's research, Roy. I know would use it well."

She turned, slipping the jacket off her shoulders. There was a sharp intake of breath behind her, and an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her tight up against Roy's chest in a backwards hug. A kiss was pressed to the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Riza." There was something sad in his voice. "He should have never done this to you."

She turned puzzled, trying to meet his eyes. A pair of dark eyes met hers.

"You're his daughter, Riza, not notebook paper. There are people who would kill for this." His arms tightened around her. "I would rather not have the information than have this done to you."

He sounded torn between fury and sorrow. She twisted in his arm, hands comings up to frame his face, and kissed him. His mouth opened under hers, and for a moment, Riza forgot everything except the heat between them. Roy broke away, gasping for breath.

"I won't betray your trust, Riza. I promise."

* * *

Theme: Secret Treasure 


	148. Rhythm of the Rails

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Rhythm of the Rails**

Riza leaned against Roy's shoulder, letting the sound of the train wheels and the beating of his heart lull her into a half awake state. They were headed for Central, a trip of about a day and a half. One of Roy's friends would pick them up at the station, and from there they would arrange the wedding and start putting together the necessary documentation to convince the military she was a young man enlisting.

Roy shifted, sliding an arm around her. They had left the town under the cover of darkness without telling anyone. It hadn't taken her long to pack up everything she wanted to take with her. With that done, they made their escape. Riza doubted she would return anytime soon, if ever. The only thing that town held for her now was a pair of graves and an offer of marriage she didn't want.

"Riza?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance at my dream. I couldn't do this without you."

She smiled. "I wanted the research to be used for something. I never understood why Father wouldn't use it."

His hand rubbed little circles on her back. "He should have never used you like that."

Riza just leaned into him. "You don't have to marry me, you know. It's okay. We can figure out another way to go this."

Shaking his head, Roy smiled. "I don't mind, Riza. You're not forcing me into this. I care about you too much to let you do that to me."

She yawned a little. Roy kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We have plenty of time before we get there."

* * *

Theme: I can hear the beating of your heart 


	149. Introductions and Announcements

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Introductions and Announcements**

Maes picked them up at the station. Roy knew his friend had questions. He had left Central with plans of convincing his former teacher to teach him flame alchemy, so he could become a State Alchemist. The only contact Maes had had with him since then was one phone call with a request to pick them up at the station. Maes had wanted to know who "them" was. Roy hadn't told him. At least, not until now.

"Riza, this is my friend Maes Hughes. Hughes, this is Riza Hawkeye. We're getting married."

Riza smiled, offering a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Maes shook it, looking dazed. "Miss Hawkeye."

"Riza," she corrected gently. "Roy's told me a lot about you."

He looked startled at that. "Really? I don't think he's mentioned you before."

She just grinned. "Did he tell you the story about the girl who beat him and the rest of the boys with a sling-shot?"

"That was you?"

She nodded. Roy was just relieved that it seemed to break the tension some. They would need Maes help for this. He just wasn't quite sure how to properly explain the situation to his best friend. It was a little more complicated than just a the two of them getting married, and given what a romantic his best friend was, Roy wasn't sure how Maes would take the reasoning behind the marriage. It wasn't exactly two lovers uniting in the bonds of marriage, but then it wasn't exactly a marriage of convenience either.

He and Riza were something to each other. Roy just didn't know what exactly that something was. He loved her, but it wasn't the love between siblings. Riza had never really been like a sister to him. It wasn't exactly romantic love either, though it might have become that if they had been given the chance. But Professor Hawkeye had insisted he keep his distance from Riza, something that made sense given the array tattoo upon her back, and Roy had never really given the idea too much thought. At least, not until he had come back. When she had opened the door that night, it had been like seeing her for the first time again, and Roy had found himself thinking of her as something more than one of his dearest friends.

"So where are you staying, Riza?"

She shrugged. "I was just going to stay at a hotel. I probably won't be in Central too long."

Maes frowned at that. "I have another idea. My girlfriend has an extra room in her apartment. She's love some company, and if you won't be in town for long, it's perfect."

Roy met Riza's eyes and she nodded slightly.

"Thanks, Maes."

"No problem."

The drive was mostly silent. Maes escorted the two of them up the third floor of the building.

"Gracia, I brought guests."

A young woman with short ash blond hair opened the door with a smile. "Maes!"

Roy exchanged an awkward smile with Riza as Maes enthusiastically greeted his girlfriend. When his best friend finally disentangled himself from his girlfriend, Roy smiled at the green eyed woman and offered his hand.

"You must be Gracia. Maes can't stop talking about you."

She blushed. "That must make you Roy. And who's this?"

"Riza Hawkeye." She held out a hand. "I'm Roy's fiancée."

"Gracia Isley. Come inside, and I'll fix some tea."

* * *

Theme: How do you do? 


	150. Promises

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Promises**

Maes Hughes was worried. Roy had left Central with plans of convincing his alchemy teacher to finish teaching him the secrets of flame alchemy, so he could become a State Alchemist. He had returned with a fiancée Maes had never heard of and not a word about the State exams. Something was up. It was the fiancée part that bothered him the most. In his experience, Roy didn't last beyond the second or third date, mostly because Roy tended to get bored. The idea of Roy actually marrying someone was completely foreign.

Still, things hadn't gotten too out of hand yet. There was a still a chance that he could talk Roy out of doing anything stupid. So when Gracia went to show Riza the guest room, he snagged his friend for some overdue explanations.

"What's going on here, Roy? What happened to your plans to become a State Alchemist?"

Roy shrugged. "Riza understands and supports my plans. It's complicated, Maes."

"Complicated? Explain."

Roy sighed. "She's my teacher's daughter. He died the day after I arrived."

"And what? She refused to give you his research unless you married her?" It was rather harsh and didn't exactly fit with what little he knew of the woman, but Maes was worried.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Riza's not like that. She would have given me what I needed no matter what. I just couldn't leave her there. She deserves better for a change."

Roy slumped into a chair. Maes just frowned. "I don't understand."

"Professor Hawkeye was not the best father," Roy's voice was hesitant. "He was also deeply in debt. Before his death, he was approached by one of the richer businessmen in town. The offer was the relief of his debts in exchange for Riza's hand in marriage. To his credit, Hawkeye refused and made other arrangements."

"But?" There had to be more to the story than that.

Roy sighed again. "Those arrangements didn't last past his death, and Riza doesn't have the skills to get a job that would support her living on her own. Not outside of the military at least." His lips quirked into a smile. "Riza has a fantastic shot."

"But the military doesn't take women."

"She knows that, and she was pretty much resigned to having to marry this guy." Roy bit his lip. "I couldn't let her do that. We're going to disguise her as a man, and she's going to enlist, but first we have to make Riza Hawkeye disappear. The easiest way to do that is for her to become Riza Mustang."

Maes took a good look at his friend. He was serious about this. In fact, Maes wasn't sure he'd seen Roy this serious about anything except his alchemy.

"You're certain about this? There are other ways to protect her."

Roy nodded. "We discussed it quite a bit, Maes. We're both sure about this."

He nodded. Gracia and Riza chose that moment to return. Gracia pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Come keep me company while I cook." She smiled at Roy and Riza. "I'm sure you two are exhausted from your trip. Make yourself at home on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Riza started. "It wouldn't be any trouble to help you with dinner."

"Scoot. You can make dinner tomorrow."

He moved to follow the couple, but his girlfriend shook her head. "Give them some time alone. I think Riza is feeling out of place."

"You know."

Gracia nodded. "Riza explained a little. About the marriage at least. There's something more going on, but she's not ready to talk about that yet."

Maes just shook his head, watching the door way. "This isn't a good idea. They're both going to get hurt in the end. I don't think this--"

"Maes."

He turned to find Gracia standing behind him. She held out her hands and let him pull her into his arms.

"They'll be all right. This is right for them." She gave him a mischievous smile. "I'll tell you a secret though. Those two are already in love with each other. They're just not ready to admit it aloud."

He sighed. He hoped she was right. Maes peered out of the kitchen to spot Roy seated at the end of the couch, Riza leaning against him. Their heads were nearly touching as they discussed something in soft tones. A genuine smile lit Roy's face as he spoke with the blond. Maes let out a breath. Maybe this would work out.

* * *

Theme: To Take This Hand 


	151. Signing Up

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Signing Up**

Roy rest his hand at the small of his wife's back as he ushered her into Lt. General Grumman's office. He still wasn't used to the idea that he had a wife. It had been a brief ceremony. He and Riza had gone down to the courthouse with Maes and Gracia and had been married within fifteen minutes of filling out the paperwork. With that taken care of, it was time them to move to the next part of their plan: enlisting Riza in the military.

"Thank you for seeing us, sir."

The older man beamed at them. "Not a problem, my boy. I take it you have something more in mind than a game of chess."

"Yes, sir. This is my wife, Riza Mustang."

Grumman blinked, studying Riza. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am. Please have a seat."

Riza took the chair in front of his desk, but Roy remained standing behind her.

"Riza wants to join the military, sir." Roy held up a hand to forestall any protests. "We both know it's not allowed. But Riza's marksmanship skills would be a great asset, and we were thinking she could enlist as Richard Hawkeye. We were hoping you would help us avoid the physical examination that goes with her enlistment."

"Why Richard Hawkeye?"

Riza blushed. "Hawkeye was my maiden name. Richard was my father. If I had a brother, he probably would have been named after him."

"You're Elizabeth's daughter." The old man was staring at her in disbelief.

It was Riza's turn to blink.

"You knew my mother?"

"Dear heart, I'm your grandfather. Elizabeth was my only daughter. Her mother never really forgave her for breaking her engagement off and running away with your father. When I got word of her death, I tried to patch things up with Richard, but it was too late for that."

"Oh." Riza looked stunned.

To tell the truth, Roy was more than a little floored himself. Elizabeth Hawkeye had always been a mystery from the time he had arrived at the Hawkeye residence until the time he left. Riza had never known much about her mother either.

Grumman's eyes narrowed. "I think I'd like the whole story from the beginning. Starting with how you two know each other. Then I'll make my decision about helping you."

And to his surprise, Riza actually told the general everything with some added comments from Roy. Well, not exactly everything. The array went unmentioned. Roy could understand that. As long as he and Riza were the only ones who knew about it, she was safe.

"It's a good plan." Grumman nodded slowly. "However, circumstances have changed a little. You should be safe enough with the name change alone, Riza, and your grandmother and I would have no problem with taking you in. It would be our pleasure. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes." There was no mistaking the firmness in her tone. "I think I need to do this, Grandfather. There are things I feel I need to protect, and this will allow me to do so."

Grumman sighed, "All right then. I'll get the enlistment papers together for you. We have a group heading for basic training in two weeks, and if we hurry, I can get you into that."

He smiled at the pair of them. "Now, when are you two free for dinner? I have years of catching up with my granddaughter to do, and not much time to do it in."

* * *

Theme: Military Personnel 


	152. Test Anxeity

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Test Anxiety**

Roy nervously wiped his hands on his pants. The practical portion of the State Alchemy test was due to start in ten minutes, and he could feel butterflies doing the cha-cha in his stomach. He was fairly certain that he had passed the written portion with no problems, but this would be the first time he would really use Flame Alchemy in public.

In the three weeks that Riza had been in Central, they had spent most of their time cloistered in Roy's apartment, so he could study the lines etched upon her back. He knew every single one of them by heart now. All he has to do was close his eyes, and he could see the dark red lines against her creamy skin. She was currently in basic training as Cadet Richard "Rick" Hawkeye before being sent off to officer training school. He hoped she was well. They had agreed not to exchange letters for fear of their ruse being discovered. He missed her presence, but this was what she had wanted, and he wasn't about to deny her that.

He had practice small things within the confines of the apartment and slightly larger attempts in an abandon lot, but Maes and Riza had been the only audience for that. There were close to a hundred spectators here today. His hands were shaking.

"Here." Maes thrust a small flask into his hands. "Drink that."

Roy eyed the metal container warily. "What is it?"

"Gracia's remedy for nervous. It won't impair your judgment, but it will take the edge off."

He shrugged and twisted off the cap, factitiously taking a sip. The liquid was warm and smooth, sliding down his throat and leaving a comforting heat in its wake. It tasted faintly of chamomile, honey, and spices,

Maes smiled. "Your wife also left something for you."

Roy took the thick manila envelop with a frown. He opened it to find a smile half sheet a paper reading:

_Roy,_

_I didn't give you my father's research, so you could chicken out at the final step. These are for you. I hope they help. And remember that matches or a lighter will also provide a spark, and don't get wet or you'll be useless._

_Riza_

He could almost hear her reading the note aloud. It definitely sounded like her.

Inside the envelope was a pair of thick white gloves. Carefully embroidered on their backs was the transmutation circle he had crafted from the array on her back. Roy examined the gloves more closely and found they were pyrotechnic fabric. Slipping them on he experimentally rubbed his fingers together, the friction causing a spark. Concentrating more closely this time, Roy snapped. A small flame leapt from his fingertips.

Roy grinned. Now he was ready.

* * *

Theme: State Alchemist 


	153. A Little Havoc

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**A Little Havoc**

It really wasn't as bad as she had expected. Riza had gone into basic training with the expectation it would be six weeks of misery, but given the fact that she was very good at following orders, it had turned out to be a quite a bit easier than expected. Physically, it was more demanding than she was used to, but other than that it wasn't that much different than living with her father. There was just someone else giving her orders.

Riza wasn't as naive to not know had it not been for two things she might have been in trouble. She was one of the smallest in her group and had a boy's slender build even after weeks of training. But everyone had seen her shoot. Between that and the fact that she seemed to have picked up an adopted older brother, no one had given her a hard time.

She had meet Jean Havoc her first day of basic. She had been imitated and nervous about her ability to pull off the disguise of Rick Hawkeye when an arm had wrapped around her shoulders.

"How'd a little guy like you get in here? You can't be more than sixteen."

"Nineteen last May." She met a pair of blue eyes. "Rick Hawkeye."

"Jean Havoc." He grinned at her. "Nineteen? Honestly, kiddo, you look sixteen. You sure this is a good idea?"

She felt safe enough to let her teeth show a little. "Ever seen me shoot?"

"Nope. Any good?"

Riza grinned. "Let's just say that any concerns the brass had about me were very quickly dispelled."

Havoc had laughed. "Stick with me then. If you're that good, no one will notice if my aim's off."

And to her surprise, he had stuck with her throughout their training. In fact, he wasn't a bad shot himself. The two of them had been quickly assigned to sniper training, and Riza found herself with her first real friend outside of Roy, Maes and Gracia. It helped that Havoc was willing not to ask questions about her past for the most part. He didn't know that she was female either, Riza was not about to risk being found out by anyone at this point, but she had trusted him enough to answer honestly when he'd asked about her reasons for enlisting.

"I mean, you're a smart kid. It's not like the military's your only choice."

She bit her lip. "I have a friend who believes that the military can protect and support the people of Amestris. I want to be a part of that."

Havoc had simply accepted that. And when their orders to ship out to Ishbal came, Riza felt more than relieved that they were in the same unit. She didn't know what was going to happen, but at least she would have someone to watch her back. Now, if only she had some assurance that someone was watching Roy's back.

* * *

Theme: Boot Camp


	154. Into the Desert

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Into the Desert**

She hoped he never came here. Riza knew Ishbal could destroy Roy. He had wanted to protect people with his alchemy, not slaughter them. Ishbal would turn him into the monster her father had feared. It was bad enough that she was here, but at least she had a few things to distract her mind from the atrocities she was committing.

Riza had her identity to worry about. She had survived basic training with her cover of Rick Hawkeye intact, but this was different. Ishbal stripped away any trace of civility after a while, and she was on her guard every minute. She had little doubt what would happen to her if she was discovered here. She would be better off being killed in action.

So she was wary when awake and tried to avoid the nightmares when she slept, and throughout it all, she hoped that Roy would never see the desert.

* * *

He hoped she never came here. Roy didn't ever want Riza to see this. She had believed him when he'd said that he'd joined the military to help and protect people, and this made everything he'd said a lie. There was no reason to this slaughter. And he didn't want her to see the monster he'd become. She had trusted him with her father's research, and he had gone off and become everything his teacher feared.

Roy did his best to not to think. Nightmares haunted him even awake anymore. He had to get through this though. He refused to contemplate what could happen if he was killed before the war ended. The flame alchemy was too important to the military, and they knew that he hadn't invented it. If the war was still going on when he died, they would look for the source, and they would find Riza. It would take time, yes, but they had the resources to discover her eventually. The idea of someone like Kimbly studying her tattoo chilled his blood.

So he did his best to stay sane and stay alive, and throughout it all, he hoped that Riza would never see the desert.

* * *

Theme: Smile (Say hello to hell)


	155. Change of Command

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Change of Command**

Jean Havoc had to admit he was a little concerned when he found out they were being reassigned. Ishbal had been a nightmare from the start, but at least he and Hawkeye had been kept together. When the orders came for them to be reassigned to the same unit, he was relieved, but Hawkeye's nervousness had simply increased. Hawkeye had been edgy ever since arriving in Ishbal, but he always was worse when they were being moved around. Jean didn't know what secret the kid was hiding, but he never liked working with new people, and superior officers always made Hawkeye edgy.

Still, there was nothing he could do about it except keep an eye on his friend, and so they reported for duty at their new campsite. The pair was directed towards two dark haired men sitting by the campfire.

Havoc saluted. "Havoc and Hawkeye reporting for duty, sir."

One of the men's head shot up at that, and Hawkeye took a sharp breath. There was a flicker of something in the man's eyes, but he rose and smiled at them, holding out a hand.

"Major Roy Mustang. Feel free to set up your tent and get settled. Dinner's in a few hours, and we're not expected to have an assignment until tomorrow."

He shook Jean's hand and then Hawkeye's, and Jean would swear that their hands lingered in each other's longer than necessary. Hawkeye seemed completely at ease with the man which was something he'd never seen before. Even when it was just himself and Hawkeye, the young man typically kept up his guard.

As they set up their tent, Havoc finally asked the question that had been bothering him since their introduction their new commanding officer.

"So, what's the deal with you and the major?"

"My father was his alchemy teacher. We grew up together." Hawkeye bit his lip. "He's closer to my sister than he is to me really."

"Sister? You've never mentioned her before."

Hawkeye shrugged. "There's not much to tell."

"Come on, Rick. How old is she? Is she pretty? Will you introduce me to her?"

"She's about my age. I don't really know if she's pretty. She's just my sister." He seemed to be blushing. "I suppose I could introduce you when all this is over, but she's fairly devoted to Mister, I mean Major, Mustang."

Jean sighed. "Ah well. There's plenty of girls out there."

It wasn't lost on him that Hawkeye disappeared later that evening as did Mustang. But despite the prior relationship, Mustang didn't seem to be favoring Hawkeye over any of the other guys. In fact, Jean was pretty sure Mustang was the reason Hawkeye had joined the military in the first place. Not that he could blame him. Roy Mustang had to be the best CO he'd had to date. The man hated this place as much as the rest of them and made very little of the fact that he outranked them. Oh, he expected them to follow his orders, but he never made them stand on ceremony. The only time things ever got formal was when there was an inspection by the brass.

Still, there were some things that worried him about his new CO. They had barely been with the new unit a week when orders were delivered to destroy a town on the edge of the area they patrolled along. They were joined by the Crimson Alchemist unit for the mission. It was Havoc's first time actually seeing their CO's alchemy in action. What they had found was not the enemy stronghold they had expected but what appeared to be simply a village. Crimson had launched right into an attack, but Mustang had just stood there horrified until Crimson had taunted him. And then he had snapped.

Hawkeye's face had gone blank as fire poured over the village, but he had calmly shot any who presented a threat to the alchemist. But what really struck Jean was the look in his commander's eyes which he could see clearly through his scope. The man appeared to be in physical pain over this.

Afterwards Mustang was withdrawn and abrupt. They returned to the campsite in silence, Mustang disappearing once they arrived. Havoc caught sight of him later, perched on one of the dunes above the camp. When he didn't return for dinner, Hughes and Hawkeye traded glances, and Hawkeye rose to his feet.

"I'll talk to him."

Hughes frowned. "Be careful, Rick. He's not at his most composed right now."

"Trust me, I understand. Who better?" Rick smiled. "He won't hurt me, Maes."

He and Hughes watched as Hawkeye trekked up the dune to sit beside Mustang. Hughes sighed.

"What was that about?" Jean knew there had to be more to this.

Hughes just sighed again. "Rick's father was Roy's alchemy teacher. He was the one to come up with flame alchemy in the first place. He was also unwilling to teach it to Roy when he learned Roy was interested in the military. It was Rick's sister who gave him the research once their father had died. I think both Rick and Roy blame themselves for the destruction it has caused."

He just shook his head. "Neither of them are responsible for starting this war or issuing the orders. They just follow them. If they didn't, they'd be just as dead as the Ishbalans."

Jean knew soldiers who had learned that the hard way.

"You know that, and I know that, but I'm not sure they believe it." Hughes shook his head. "Hawkeye will keep him from doing anything stupid, and Mustang will do the same for Hawkeye. They just have to keep reminding each other of what they have to live for."

"The sister?"

Hughes nodded. "In part. And each other. They're the closest thing to family the other has."

He yawned. "All right. If they're in good hands, then I'm going to bed."

Ishbal was still hell. That hadn't changed. But if he had to be here, Havoc would admit that this was not the worst group of people to be stuck with.

* * *

Theme: Superior and Subordinate


	156. Dirty Little Secret

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

They had been lucky. Roy was willing to admit that. His unit had been casualty free since the arrival of Havoc and Hawkeye. He should have known it couldn't last. They were caught in the middle of a fire fight, and he didn't dare use his alchemy given the ammunition store behind them. So they were limited to regular firearms, and the enemy had greater numbers. Of course, they had Havoc and Hawkeye which evened out the playing field some.

Hunkered between Hawkeye and Maes, Roy flinched every time a bullet made impact. He hated being useless. At this point about all he was good for was tending any injuries that occurred and reload the guns for his men. He could shoot, yes, but it wasn't his strongest skill. His alchemy was his most useful skill.

"Shit." It exploded from Hawkeye's lips.

Roy turned to find her slumped beside him. The left side of her uniform was stained.

"Ri-Rick!" He turned her so he could a better look at the wound. "Hughes, get over here!"

The bullet had gone straight through thankfully and application of pressure was slowing the bleeding, but this wasn't something he could fix with a bandage. Hawkeye would need to see a doctor for sure, and surgery was a possibility. He couldn't tell how bad the damage was. This would be the end for Rick Hawkeye as far as he could tell. There was no way the doctor wouldn't notice the fact that he was actually a she.

"Roy."

He followed Maes' eyes. The bleeding had slowed, but it hadn't stopped, and her face was ashen. They had to stop the bleeding or it wouldn't matter if a doctor had to see Riza or not. Roy bit his lip; there was something he could try, but he wasn't sure if it would work or if he could pull it off, and he didn't want to risk Riza's life on the off chance he could remember what his mother had taught him.

"Major, what happened to Hawkeye?" Havoc called from above. "We need him covering our flank."

"Not going to happen. Keep them off us, and I think I can keep Hawkeye with us," he called back.

With fingers wet with Hawkeye's blood, Roy traced out a transmutation on her skin, hoping that he remembered it right. Holding his breath, he activated it. The flow of blood slowed, and this time when he applied the bandage, it didn't soak through.

"We take her to Dr. Knox," Maes whispered. "He'll treat her no questions asked. Then we send her to Gracia. We'll have to figure things out from there."

Roy nodded and wrapped his coat around Hawkeye. She was still pale, but her pulse was good. If they survived the fire fight, her chances of making it were good. A pair of pain filled eyes met his. Roy kissed her forehead, making sure she was tucked under some sort of cover, before returning to their front line.

"Find me a target," he told Havoc. "There has to something I can do with out blowing us all up."

* * *

Theme: Secrets and Lie


	157. Homeward Bound

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Homeward Bound**

"Have you heard from Rick?"

Roy did his best not to twitch at Havoc's question. "He's safe."

It was nominally true. Hawkeye had safely made it to Gracia's and was currently being taken care of by Gracia and her grandfather. According to Gracia, she would make a full recovery. However, Rick Hawkeye was currently listed as a deserter. His wound hadn't been considered serious enough to warrant being sent back to Amestris, and when he had disappeared, things had not gone well for him.

It was an oversight he and Maes had not thought of in their rush to keep the military from finding out that Rick Hawkeye was a woman. And it had made for some awkward questions from Havoc. Of all the men in the unit, he was the only one who knew anything about the connections between Mustang and Hawkeye, and he wanted to know what had become of his friend. Especially, now that they were being sent home.

It was a distraction that Mustang didn't need. Not now that he had his goals. He needed to be focused on climbing to the top of the military if he wanted to keep something like Ishbal from ever happening again. Havoc was a good man to have on his side, but if he was going to make it to the top, Roy needed people he could trust and people who could trust him. And that left him in a quandary.

On the one hand, he was fairly certain he could trust Havoc with most of his secrets. The man had proved himself during the war. But on the other hand, he had been close to Hawkeye and might feel betrayed by the fact that Hawkeye hadn't trusted him with her secret. Betrayal could do strange things to a person, and Roy hadn't come this far risk every thing on this one judgment call. Besides, it was really Riza's secret to tell, and Havoc would probably take it better coming from her than if Mustang just told him.

"You've said that before. Come on, Major. I know you know something."

He did his best not to snap at the man. Roy was exhausted, depressed, and there was still another three hours before they reached Central. There were rumors of a promotion and his own team in the air, and Roy wasn't about to risk that. He couldn't fail before he'd even started.

"Havoc, I really can't talk about it."

The other man caught his arm, forcing Roy to meet his eyes. "Can you give me your word that he is safe?"

Roy held the man's gaze. It was clear that Havoc was not going to let this drop until he was satisfied with his friend's safety. This was a test of trust for them both, one that could either gain or loose Roy a valuable ally.

"Hawkeye is safe, Havoc. I've done everything in my power to make sure of that."

Havoc kept his gaze for a minute more before breaking into a grin. "Okay then, boss. So what's next? Drinks on the town? I'm sure the girls will love a pair of war heroes."

There were shadows in the other man's eyes, and Roy knew that Havoc was haunted by Ishbal just as he was. The grin and skirt chasing were just masks. They might have left the desert, but they hadn't healed yet. He didn't know if they ever would. Roy didn't know what would help Havoc, but he knew that he just wanted to see his wife and start planning the take over of the Amestrian military. He didn't know if that would help, but it was the only thing he could think of to do to make sure Ishbal could never happen again. And maybe that would make the nightmares stop.

* * *

Theme: Facade


	158. Darkest Before the Dawn

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

He woke sweating. Roy gasped in the dark, searching for something recognizable. Gentle hands, rough with calluses, found his shoulders, drawing him against another body.

"Roy? I'm here. It's just a dream." Riza's voice pulled him back from the desert to the little flat he rented in Central.

He latched on to her, burying his face in her shoulder, and let her arms and her scent surround him. Her hands ran through his hair. Roy sighed against Riza's skin. It was a familiar routine now. There hadn't been one night in the past two months that one of them hadn't awoke in terror from nightmares. They were still trapped in Ishbal in their dreams. At least, he didn't have to wake up alone.

Neither of them had yet to put it behind them. Sometimes he wondered if they ever would. These days his days were filled with paperwork, and his evenings were spent with Maes, Riza, and Gracia making plans. The only way to keep another Ishbal from ever happening was to change who was in power, and that would take time and patience. Roy knew there was a promotion in the works for him, but it would take months to go through, and it was only the first step.

Roy sighed against Riza's skin. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was his safety. This marriage of theirs had been something to protect her freedom. But it seemed to have become something more essential for them both. Riza was strong, he had always known that, but he would never forget the sight of Riza, sobbing into his shoulder and begging for forgiveness after one of her own nightmares. He knew she was one of the few things that kept his sanity intact. He hoped that he was at least providing some comfort to her.

"Roy?" There was a trace of a yawn in her voice. She and Gracia had been out early today.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and shifted them so he was no longer resting on top of her. Riza snuggled into his shoulder, tucking her head underneath his chin. Roy draped an arm over her stomach and sighed. At least there were some things in this world that still felt right.

* * *

Theme: Nightmare


	159. In the Office

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**In the Office**

He had his own office. Well, technically, it was his unit's office, but still, it was his domain. Roy's promotion hadn't been that much of a surprise. He had known it was coming after Ishbal. But he hadn't really realized that it would mean leaving Central. He had been given a unit of his own assigned to East City. It was a step forward in his plans. There was only one drawback.

Riza had stayed in Central. She and Gracia were too involved in the work they were doing for his plans for her to leave anytime soon. So he had come to the Eastern Headquarters alone. His subordinates had started arriving even before he did. There were four men in his unit, and he and Hughes had carefully selected all of them. They weren't going to take any chances with this plan. To succeed, Roy had to have people he could trust surrounding him.

Havoc had been an obvious choice. He had already proved himself to be an asset, and Roy knew he could trust him. There was the small matter of the fact that he didn't know about Riza's real identity, but that could be dealt with. Kain Fuery was young, but his talent with communications equipment more than made up for that. Then there was Vato Falman, an incredibly sharp warrant officer. With his attention to detail and photographic memory, he was clearly someone that would be of help. He had little to no field experience, but that was something that could be remedied. And lastly he had Heymans Breda, ranked first in his class in the academy. The man was a talented tactician and strategist, and Roy was sure they'd need his skills eventually.

They weren't quite a team yet. Roy knew they still had work to do on that. It would take time. He was pretty sure all of his new subordinates trusted him to some extent, but they didn't trust each other yet, and for them to work as a team, they would need to. It was something that he was going to have to work on. Still, even with the five of them occupying the office space, it felt like something as missing. There was some niche in his staff that still wasn't filled. Roy wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel the lack. Or it could be the fact that he missed Riza.

Either way, there was still work to do, and he didn't have his lovely wife to remind him to get his paperwork done. That would be the challenge of his career: keeping up with the mundane details of a command.

* * *

Theme: Office Work


	160. An Officer's Wife

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**An Officer's Wife**

"Excuse me."

Jean looked up from his desk to find a young woman standing in the office door. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"I'm looking for Roy Mustang."

"He's in a meeting, ma'am, but if you leave your name, I'll let him know you stopped by."

"Riza Mustang. I'll just wait for him, if that's all right?"

Her face reminded him a lot of Rick, and Havoc had to wonder if this was Hawkeye's sister. But she had said her name was Mustang, so this must be one of the Lt. Colonel's sisters. At least, he didn't think the colonel was married.

"Of course. There's a chair over here if you'd like to sit. I'm not sure how long the Lt. Colonel will be."

He watched her as she took the seat he had indicated. She was very pretty, dressed in a long beige skirt with a white jacket over a black top. It was simple but classy. She seemed to be in the midst of growing out her blond hair which currently reached just past her shoulders. The most striking thing about her was her eyes. Like Rick's, they were a shade somewhere between burgundy and mahogany. She set her purse on her lap and pulled out a book.

As she seemed quite to content to read her book, Jean went back to his paperwork. The others should be back in the office soon. Breda was out sick, but both Falman and Fuery were currently out running errands. And that left him alone in the office without a clue how to treat this woman. The colonel had never had women show at his office before, which was rather surprising now that he thought about it. His CO was fairly popular with the ladies though he never really encouraged them. Havoc figured that was due to the mysterious sister of Hawkeye's that Mustang was supposedly very close to.

Thankfully, he was saved from having to worry about how to treat her by his commander's return. Mustang and General Hakuro came into the office, deep in conversation. Miss. Mustang rose to her feet, leaving her purse and her book on her chair.

"Roy."

The next thing Jean knew the woman was in Mustang's arms. His CO kept an arm around when he pulled back from the hug.

"General Hakuro, this is Riza Mustang, my wife."

The general blinked. "I wasn't aware you were married. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Mustang."

They made polite small talk with the general for a few minutes more before he left. Mustang embraced the woman again, this time kissing her thoroughly.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but I thought you were tied up in Central for the foreseeable future."

"Gracia and I finished our work with the local hospitals, and both Maes and Gracia thought it would be all right if I came and joined you here." A soft blush covered her cheeks. "I missed you."

Mustang smiled. "I missed you too. Paperwork is boring."

She laughed. "It's your own fault. You knew it came with the job."

He turned her towards Havoc. "Havoc, this is my wife, Riza. Riza, this is Jean Havoc, one of my officers."

She smiled at him, offering a hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing too bad, I hope." He shook her hand. "I do have a question though. Are you Rick's sister? You remind me of him quite a bit."

Riza Mustang bit her lip. "Yes and no. It's complicated."

She shared a look with her husband, and Mustang ran a hand through his hair.

"Would you be interested in joining us for dinner, Havoc? There are a couple of things I'd like to discuss with you."

Now that was interesting. Jean had known his boss was up to something. Given what they had gone through in Ishbal, he wasn't surprised. Mustang had clearly wanted to fix things then, and Jean doubted that had changed.

"Sure. What time should I come?"

* * *

Theme: Visit at Work


	161. Laying Plans

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Laying Plans**

Riza was nervous. Havoc was coming over for dinner, and they were going to let him in on their secrets: Roy's plans and her identity. Or rather, Hawkeye's identity. Havoc would be the first outside of Maes and Gracia to know about Roy's plans. And part of Roy's reluctance to tell his lieutenant about those plans was the fact that Havoc considered Rick Hawkeye his best friend and might feel rather betrayed to find out that Rick Hawkeye was really Riza Mustang.

Still, they both trusted Havoc enough to let him in the secret, and with any luck the evening would be a success. Roy was cooking for them, and thankfully, his apartment hadn't been too much of a mess. It had taken her less than two hours to get it guest worthy, and now she was at a loss for what to do. The table was set, dinner was cooking, and anything else she could do would just be busy work. Riza settled for rearranging the flowers Roy had insisted on buying for her on their way home.

A brisk knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. Riza took a deep breath and answered the door. Havoc waited there, dressed in civilian attire. He smiled at her nervously.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mustang."

"Riza, please. Come in."

He followed her into the apartment, and Riza found herself babbling slightly to relieve her nerves.

"Roy's fixing dinner. I hope you don't mind Xing food." She smiled. "He cooks much better than I do with most things."

"I brought this for you." Havoc held out a bottle of wine.

"Thank you."

Roy saved them from further awkward conversation by popping out of the kitchen.

"Havoc," Roy smiled. "Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you for inviting me, boss."

"No problem. And we're off duty; you can call me Roy. Would you like something to drink? There's wine, beer, or tea."

"I'll have a beer, thanks."

Awkwardness resumed as the three of them settled in the living room. Riza nervously played with her tea cup as she searched for the right way to bring up the issues they had to discussed. They had to deal with the tension sooner or later.

"You asked if I was Rick Hawkeye's sister, and I told you yes and no." Riza smiled wryly. "Richard Hawkeye would have been my brother's name if I had one. As it stands, Rick Hawkeye was me."

Havoc gaped at her, and Roy surreptitiously slipped his hand into hers.

"You're joking."

Roy shook his head. "The military doesn't take women, and Riza needed both to disappear for awhile and a job. She didn't have the skills to get one someplace else. So we invented Rick."

Havoc blinked, processing the story, and Riza held her breath. This was the real test. If Havoc could accept their deception and still trust them, then Roy's plans would be well entrusted to him.

"So, you're not really Riza Mustang. You're Riza Hawkeye."

"No," Roy smiled, "she's Riza Mustang. We needed to make Riza Hawkeye disappear, and the easiest way to do that was to get married. It's turned out to be one of the better parts of the plan."

"Huh." Havoc frowned. "I want the whole story. There has to be more to this."

With the ice broken, Roy and Riza found themselves telling the full story as their dinner finished cooking as was moved to the table. By the time the meal was finished, the entire story had been told, including Roy's plans for the future. The one thing that was left out was the array. It was too private and too dangerous. As it was, only five people in the world knew about the array, and that was risky enough.

They moved on to dessert and stories of Havoc and Riza's time in boot camp. The evening wound down, and Riza found herself quite pleased with how things had gone. Havoc had taken their deception rather well once he had the full story behind it, and it was clear that he was willing to support Roy's plans. When Havoc finally left, they had gained another supporter, and Roy had made another step towards the top.

Riza sighed as she sank into the couch. One more step taken on the long road to the top. It was slow going, but at least it was progress. Roy sat down beside her, slipping his hand into hers.

"I think that went well." He fiddled with their linked fingers. "Now, I just have to figure out when and how to let everyone else in the office know about the plans. I think Breda or Falman is next."

"Mmm." She was too tired to even think about that right now.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Riza."

Her breath caught. He had never said it before. Meant it, implied it, but never outright said it. Riza smiled.

"I love you too."

"Good." He sighed. "Bed?"

Riza nodded. Curled up in bed with her husband, she found herself at peace. They still had a long way to go, but for tonight, she was content.

* * *

Theme: Match


	162. The Old Hawkeye House

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**The Old Hawkeye House**

The old Hawkeye place sat at the edge of town. It was a decrepit Victorian building with rambling, overgrown grounds. No one had lived there in at least seven year now. Some people claimed it was haunted. Others said that old man Hawkeye had been murdered there. Still others would bring up the mysterious death of his wife less than five years after their wedding. The bare facts of the matter were no one went there.

"This is stupid, Ed."

"You didn't have to come."

"Who else is going to keep you from getting yourself from getting killed?"

"Brother, Winry, are you sure we should be here?"

The two long haired blonds turned to glare at Ed's younger brother.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Al?"

"Oh, get off his case, idiot boy. Let's just do this."

Edward Elric wasn't afraid of much. In fact, probably the only thing he was regularly afraid of was his best friend, Winry Rockbell. So when Ling Yao had said he didn't have the guts to spend Halloween night at the old Hawkeye place, he'd told his friend to put his money where his mouth was. Winry had found out, of course, and Al wouldn't be left behind, so here the three of them were.

The house loomed before them. The trio peered through the iron fence, contemplating the winding path up to the house itself. It was clear that there had been attempts to tame the ivy that had most definitely failed.

"Well," Winry demanded. "Are we going in or not?"

Ed shot a glare at her but reached for the gate. The rusted metal let out a screech. Al covered his ear, and Winry just sighed. The trio inched their way up the path, huddling together avoiding the shadows. Ed tripped over a stray vine nearly bringing Winry down with him. They managed to regain their footing, but Winry's hand remained tightly clasped in his. The trio's progressed was hampered by the attack of spider webs on Al and Winry's getting caught in a bramble of blackberries. Finally, they reached the porch.

The three of the stared at the rickety steps. Winry elbowed Ed in the side.

"This was your stupid dare. You go first."

He glared at her but took a hesitant first step. The entire porch moaned. Ed fell back. Al tugged at his sleeve.

"Brother, is there supposed to be a light on inside?"

"Of course not. The house is abandoned. Why?"

Al gulped. "There's a light on the second floor. And it's moving."

Three pairs of eyes shot up to see a flicker of light before it disappeared. Winry and Ed traded looks.

"It's probably nothing," Ed decreed, gritting his teeth. "Let's go."

Engulfed in creaks and moans, they ascended the steps to the porch. Shivering, the trio huddled together surrounded by cobwebs shadows. The front door stood before them. With Al and Winry clinging to him, Ed approached the door. Supposedly, it was unlocked. All they had to do was walk through that door and sit inside the house for a few hours. It would be a piece of cake.

His hand reached for the doorknob. It suddenly jerked out of his grasp, and delighted laughed came spilling out the door.

"I didn't say I wanted to live here, Roy. I just said it brought back memories." A blond woman stood in the doorway, oil lamp in hand. "Besides, do you want your son growing up in a drafty old place without electricity?"

"It's going to be a girl!" came the disembodied reply.

The woman turned, finally taking in the trio on her doorstep. "Oh. What are you doing here? Somehow, I don't think we're on the trick or treating list."

Ed flushed. "We thought the house was abandoned, ma'am."

Sharp eyes caught the fact that all three of them were shivering. With a soft smile, she held the door open. "Come inside, and we'll see if we can get you warmed up. You can explain then."

The inside of the house wasn't nearly as dilapidated as its outside. It was clearly out of use as nearly all the furniture was covered in drapes, but there was a roaring fire in the hearth. It didn't take much urging for the teens to seat themselves in front of it. The woman took a seat in one of the few uncovered chairs.

"I think introductions are in order. I'm Riza Mustang."

Winry frowned. "But it's the Hawkeye house. Why are you here?"

Riza just laughed. "Because I used to be Riza Hawkeye. I've only been Riza Mustang for about five years."

"Riza?" A dark haired man appeared carrying a pair of mugs. His eyebrows rose as he surveyed the trio on the hearth, and he sighed. "I'll get more cider."

He pressed one of the mugs in her hands before disappearing again.

"I'm Edward Elric. That's my brother, Alphonse, and our friend, Winry Rockbell. We sort of took a dare to spend the night here."

"I see."

Her husband returned, handing out mugs of hot apple cider before seating himself at his wife's feet.

"So, why would anyone dare you to spend the night here? Other than the cold, I can't really see the challenge to it." He smiled up at his wife. "It used to be you had to spend the night in the old mausoleum in the graveyard."

"Then the house isn't haunted?" Al was wide-eyed.

The couple laughed. Roy smirked. "Not that I know of. It certainly wasn't when I lived here, and no one else has lived here since Riza moved out."

"But what about the murders?" Winry burst out. "The spirits of the dead don't haunt the house, seeking justice?"

"What murders?" Roy asked puzzled. He looked up at Riza. "It's been, what seven years since either of us has been here?"

She nodded. "Seven years in November."

"Has anybody died here in that time?"

"No," Ed said. "No one has lived here since then."

"All right. So what murders? There's only been one death in this house that I know of, and that was of natural causes."

"So no one was actually killed here?" Ed was feeling triumphant. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Not really." Riza smiled sadly. "My mother was murdered, but that took place over by the cemetery, not here."

"So you moved away after your father died?" Winry asked.

Riza nodded. "Almost immediately after. I didn't have the skills to get a job here, and my only other choice was get married which I wasn't ready to do."

"Hold on," Ed interrupted. He frowned at Roy. "You said you lived here. How's that possible if it's the Hawkeye house?"

"Professor Hawkeye was my alchemy instructor. I lived here until I was eighteen."

"So what are you two doing here now? You don't live in town."

"Riza wanted to see if some of her old baby things were still in the attic. We thought her grandfather had them, but apparently, they never got moved." Roy shrugged. "The baby isn't due until March, but we thought we'd do our searching while Riza is still fairly mobile."

Their conversation drifted to past Halloween pranks and spooky stories. Roy told them the tale of how he and Riza had spent a night in the cemetery and ended up scaring the bully who had dared them to half to death. Winry continued with the story of how her friendship with the Elrics began. That was followed by Riza's account of the first time she went trick or treating; Roy had been the one to take her. She was six, and he was nine.

Ed yawned. Al was half asleep, and Winry was using Ed as her pillow.

"I think you've completed your dare." Riza smiled. The sun was coming up. "If you hurry, you can probably get a few hours sleep before school."

Winry smiled at her. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"No problem. You three take care. If you're ever in Eastern, look us up."

They waved goodbye to the couple and headed back to Winry's house.

The three of them were feeling a little groggy the next morning but no worse for the night. The trio was going over the upcoming history projects when Ling strode up them.

"Well," Ling smirked, "where's my money? There's no way you even went to the old Hawkeye place. You look like you spent the night sleeping in a nice, warm bed."

"Actually," Winry said, "the three of us spent the night there."

Ed smirked; he owed Ling for the gruesome tales of murder in the Hawkeye house. "So, Ling, did you know about the ghost couple who live in the Hawkeye house?"

* * *

Theme: Mythical, Legendary 


	163. Tricksing and Treating

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Tricksing and Treating**

The truth of the matter was Roy didn't really mind being co-opted into taking the kids trick or treating. He had always loved Halloween, and it gave him a decent excuse for dressing up in costume. And it didn't hurt that Riza had also been recruited. Given the choice between spending the evening at Maes and Gracia's Halloween party or take the Elrics, Elysia, and Miss Rockbell out trick or treating with some other children from the neighborhood, he would take the children any day.

Which was the reason why he was currently going through his closet, searching for some sort of costume. Of course, he could always go in uniform, but that would be cheating. That didn't leave him with much in the way of options though. Finally Roy pulled out a dark suit. With a little modification, a cape, and some teeth, he'd make a passable vampire. Maybe Gracia would be willing to give him a hand with the details. Idly, he wondered what Riza would be dressing up as.

Gracia was quite willing to help with his costume, and when All-Hallows-Even arrived, Roy was decked out as a very dapper vampire in black slacks, dress shirt, a scarlet vest, black cravat, and a long cape. A pair of fake fangs from a costume shop completed the look. Though he did probably look a little silly with a very pink little fairy attached to his hip. Elysia made an absolutely adorable sprite with gossamer wings and beribboned circlet.

"Gracia, do have my hat?" Riza appeared from the other room. "Oh! I didn't realize you were here already, sir."

She looked wonderful. Her dress was a dark russet, strapless and sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. It fell just past her knees with slits on either side up to her thighs, and he knew she was wearing a leg holster for her gun. The outfit was completed with matching opera gloves and heeled knee high boots. A short black cape covered her back and topped everything off. Her hair wasn't down, which was a shame, but Hawkeye made a very fetching witch.

"Gracia just ran out to pick something up. She should be back shortly." He grinned. "Could I tempt you to take this pixie for a moment?"

Elysia was easily transferred to her godmother's arms, leaving Roy free to finish filling the bowls of candy without little fingers snitching pieces.

"Do you know when the Elrics are getting here?"

"They're supposed to arrive at eight, sir. According to Gracia, we're supposed to stay for the start of the party, so the children can light the jack-o-lanterns, and then we're free to go. There are four other children besides Elysia." Riza gravely took the wand Elysia offered her. "Havoc's nieces, Ivy and Rhosyn, as well as the neighbor's children, James and Siri, I believe."

"Those are the twins next door, right?"

Elysia nodded. "Siri's in my class at kindergarten. Can I have a candy apple, Uncle Roy?"

He was saved from having to tell her no by Gracia's return. Riza's hat was produced from Gracia's bag, and the three of them were shooed out of the kitchen to wait for the arriving guests. The werewolf Havoc and necromancer Sheska were the first to arrive. Havoc had brought his nieces, a princess and, surprisingly, a military officer. They were shortly followed by the next door neighbors with their children, James and Siri, who were a wizard and a witch. The third knock revealed a knight, a pirate, and a gypsy.

Roy bit back a smile at Alphonse's costume. Just last year it would have been a real suit of armor. And it looked like things were no longer quite so stalemated between the automail mechanic and her client. It seemed that vacation in Risembool had done everyone some good.

"So when are we going?" Ed grumbled. He seemed to be looking over his shoulder as if he expected Hughes to jump out of the woodwork and bombard him with photographs.

Winry smacked him upside the head. "Be polite."

"We'll be leaving shortly," Riza smiled. "We're just waiting for the lighting of the pumpkins, I believe."

Roy was invited to do the honors with the pumpkins, and once the jack-o-lanterns were ablaze, the group of trick or treaters could move out. Gracia had thoughtfully provided them with a map of the neighborhood and instructions on where they were not to go, and all was good. They started out strong, moving down the street. Once they had completed a circuit of Mayflower St., the group moved on to the neighboring street.

It was significantly more eerie. Instead of the cheerful jack-o-lanterns and scarecrows of Mayflower St., the yards were littered with tombstones, skeletons, ghouls, and skulls. Even the jack-o-lanterns were menacing. Suddenly, children who had insisted they didn't need anyone to hold their hands were groping for someone to hold on to. The first three houses went find, and the children had started to relax again.

In hindsight, they should have known the house was trouble to begin with. The yard was a graveyard complete with skulls and bones strewn amongst the tombs. Ghosts dangled from the trees, and the jack-o-lanterns weren't remotely welcoming. Tentatively, Ivy knocked at the door. It creaked open slowly, mist pouring out of the doorway. A large black figure carrying a butcher knife drifted towards them.

Half the children shrieked. Elysia threw herself behind Roy's legs, and Winry latched on to Edward. He caught sight of Hawkeye's fingers twitching towards her gun. The homeowner seemed to realize that his trick might have backfired and offered copious amounts of chocolate. That appeased the adults some, but it wasn't until they had moved to the next street that the children stopped jumping at every little noise.

Three streets later, Elysia was starting to yawn, and even the older children's energy was beginning to flag. As they finished up the second to last block, Riza turned to him.

"Do you think we should head home? There's only one more street left on Gracia's list, and I think the kids are ready to call it a night."

He nodded. "I think we can safely say that they had a full night. And they have plenty of candy."

The twins ended up getting piggyback rides the rest of the way home from the Elric brothers. Roy himself carried Elysia while Ivy and Rhosyn each had latched onto Riza and Winry who were carrying most of the candy. The sleepy children were returned to their respective guardians, and Roy found himself being drawn into a discussion of practical jokes with Havoc and Hughes. By the time he extricated himself, Winry and Alphonse were asleep on the couch, both using Ed for a pillow, and Hawkeye was gone.

Roy made his farewells and headed off into the night. He plans of his own for Halloween. His destination was an apartment building that was the home of one Riza Hawkeye. He knocked at her door.

Hayate barked excitedly, and Riza opened the door, still in costume though she had lost the hat, boots, and cape.

"Trick or treat?"

A teasing smiled curved her lips. "Treat."

Roy stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Theme: Candy 


	164. Kindred Souls

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Kindred Souls**

"I love you, Edward."

"I know, Winry." The young man brushed away her tears. "I love you too. But my father and your grandmother will never let us marry. Face it, Winry, next week you have to marry Ling Yao, and I marry Sheska Loa the week after next."

"It's not fair!" She wailed throwing herself into his arms. "Mr. Yao loves his servant, Ran Fan, and Sheska loves Havoc. That's six lives they're destroying, not just ours."

Ed stroked her hair. He and Winry had known each other since they were children. He didn't know what had caused the rift between his father and Winry's grandmother. He just knew that his mother's death had cemented it. He and Winry had been forced to sneak around to see each other, and the older they got, the harder it got. And then they had turned eighteen, and the arranged marriages had been announced. Winry had raged at her grandmother before locking herself in her room for nearly a week. Ed had kept quiet, at least until his younger brother was safely ensconced at university with a full scholarship, but his feelings on the matter had been obvious.

"I would rather die than have to marry someone else!"

That caught his attention. Ed cupped her face in his hands. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, Ed. I won't live in a loveless marriage."

He couldn't bare the thought of a world without her in it. "Do you love me enough to give up your family?"

"I love you enough to die for you, Edward."

"Then let's leave. Run away and get married." It was a crazy idea. "We could come back sometime later."

"After our first child is born." Ed looked at her wide-eyed as Winry began to smile. "It's harder to throw someone out when faced with grandbabies."

It was agreed then. They would meet that night in the old chapel by the graveyard on the edge of the city. They parted reluctantly but with great hopes for their plans.

Winry hadn't expected it to be so stormy. She had spent the rest of her afternoon in her room, trying to decide what to take with her, and hadn't noticed the storm clouds brewing. Still, she couldn't turn back now. There was no way she was going to let her grandmother win. She wasn't going to give Ed up.

Shivering, Winry pulled her shawl closer as the wind howled around her. She had turned down the lane to cut through the graveyard to reach the chapel more quickly, but she was thinking now that she must have taken a wrong turn some where. The truth was she was hopelessly lost. Clutching her bag close, she searched for the right path.

A soft pinprick of light appeared in the distance. A young woman wrapped in a cloak and carrying a lantern was coming towards her. Winry could make out blond hair through the gloom and a pair of sad amber eyes.

"Are you lost, Miss?"

"Yes. I'm trying to get to Rosslyn Chapel, near the old cemetery."

The trees creaked in the wind. The other girl's eye's flashed with something. "I'll take you someplace safe. The storm is getting worse."

The girl took her by the hand, leading her off the path and into the trees. They wound in and out of the trees, across uneven ground. The mist obscured everything, and Winry stumbled over a rock. The young woman steadied her.

"It's not that much farther."

Suddenly, they broke into the open. Winry found herself standing by a little cottage just across the lane from the far side of the cemetery.

The young woman smiled at her. "You're safe here. Don't worry. He'll be here."

She turned, disappearing into the night.

Winry stood alone next to a stone pillar shivering.

Ed hadn't meant to get lost. However, he also hadn't been paying too much attention to his surroundings, his mind busy coming up with plans for the future. He would need to find a job, a place for them to stay.

"Lost?"

He whirled around to find a dark haired young man with a lantern, leaning against a tree.

"Who's so lost that he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag?"

The man held up his hands. "I just thought you'd want to get to safety before people start looking for you."

"They're looking for us?"

The other man nodded. "Yes. I can get you to safety though."

Ed frowned; he didn't really have a choice. "Okay."

"Good. Follow me."

The dark haired man led him through the woods, off the path but clearly in the direction of the cemetery. Ed followed doing his best to keep up. It was clear this man knew the woods much better than he did. It had started to rain, and Ed could barely see anything outside the glow cast by the lantern.

Finally, they stopped near the edge of the trees. Ed could see the glow of cottage windows just past them.

"There. She's waiting."

Ed turned to give the man his grudging thanks, but nothing was there except the trees.

"Edward!"

As soon as he had left the trees, Ed found himself hit by a living projectile. He held her tight in his arms.

"If you two are done," a soft voice came from behind, "we should go inside before anyone comes looking for you."

A matronly, grey haired woman stood in front of the cottage. She smiled at the pair of them.

"Come along."

She sat them down in front of her fire with mugs of warm cider.

"I'm Elysia. You two can stay here tonight. My son will be by in the morning, and he'll help you get out of the city."

Winry looked up. "How did you know?"

Elysia laughed. "You wouldn't be the first couple I've helped run away together."

"But I wouldn't even be here if that girl hadn't found me." Winry frowned. "We were supposed to meet at the chapel."

Ed nodded. "The only reason I ended up here instead of the chapel was some idiot showed up and brought me here."

Nodding, Elysia smiled. "Roy and Riza. The chapel is a well known spot for runaway couples to meet. They try to get to them before the searchers can."

"Do you think we go thank them before we go?" Winry asked.

"They died over seventy years ago," Elysia informed gently.

"What?"

"That's impossible."

The old woman just shrugged. "The stone in the front yard is their marker. They've been bringing me runaway couple for the last twenty years."

"I don't understand." Edward frowned. "Why?"

"My father was Roy's best friend," Elysia began. "Roy Mustang was a talented young alchemist. He was apprenticed to Professor Hawkeye. Hawkeye had a daughter, three years younger than Roy, Riza. The student and the daughter fell in love. However, Roy's mother was from Xing. His father was Amestrian. He was good enough to study with Hawkeye but not good enough for his daughter. Instead, he had arranged a marriage for Riza with King Bradley."

"But Bradley was a monster. He was arrested for human experimentation," Ed interrupted. "How could the man do that to his daughter?"

"They didn't know yet. But of course, Riza was as stubborn as her father. She and Roy planned to run away and get married. They were to meet at Rosslyn Chapel. They were caught. Roy was accused of kidnapping and attempted rape and thrown in jail. He was found dead the next morning. They ruled it a suicide. My father always believed it was murder. Riza's marriage with Bradley was to go ahead. She killed herself after she heard, a single shot to her head." Elysia sighed. "Because they were both suicides, the church wouldn't bury them in the cemetery. My father bought the land here, it used to be owned by the church, and buried them here. I inherited it after my parents' death."

There were tears in Winry's eyes. "And the ghosts were here?"

"The first time I saw them was a year after I had moved in. They've been bringing young couples to me ever since." Elysia rose to her feet. "You two had better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. I'll show you to your room."

Outside the window, a blond haired woman stood by the memorial marker, clearly waiting for someone. A dark haired man came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"All safe and sound?"

She leaned into him. "Elysia will take care of them."

"I know."

"They're going to be happy."

"I know." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

"I know." She sighed. "We should go."

Winry turned back to the window, thinking she had seen a lantern, but there was only mist outside.

* * *

Theme: In the Dead of the Night 


	165. Count on My Love

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is set about a hundred years after the events in the manga.

* * *

**Count on My Love**

Their third meeting was the charm. Or perhaps the spark would be a better description. The tinder had already been laid, but it did not really catch fire until then.

Roy Mustang first met Riza Hawkeye when he was nine. He had come to study alchemy with Professor Hawkeye. Despite the invitations for him to attend the Armstrong Alchemy Academy, his mother had sent him to Professor Hawkeye because she claimed he was up to the challenge. And it was one. Professor Hawkeye was a hard teacher, but his research as interesting, and there was Riza, his six year old daughter. Riza was a mystery. Quiet and reserved, she was practically a ghost, but every once in a while, Roy got a glimpse of the real Riza.

He spent the next nine years living with the Hawkeye's, and by the time he left, there was no one who knew him as well as she did. She had wished him well when he left despite her father's disapproval of his future plans and refusal to finish teaching him the secrets of fire alchemy. They had parted as friends, though there had been a mutual attraction between them.

Roy had gone on to apply to the Amestrian Fire Service. He wanted to serve his country, and while he might not be able to manipulate fire with his alchemy, there was still much he could do. Roy enjoyed his work, but he knew he could be more of a help if he just knew the secrets of flame alchemy. And so he decided if he could convince his teacher to impart those secrets to him one last time.

His former teacher was dying. It was clear from the moment he reentered the Hawkeye residence. All it took was one look at Riza's eyes, and he knew. He spent the next few days helping Riza out around the house and carefully broaching the subject of flame alchemy with his teacher. It was in vain though. His teacher died before telling him anything other than to look out for Riza.

Hopes seemingly dashed, Roy turned his energies to helping Riza arrange the funeral and making sure she had everything she needed. She had no relatives that she knew of, but Roy had his suspicions that her mother's father might be the fire chief at the East City Fire House. It was after the funeral that Riza shyly approached him, offering him her father's research. When she revealed it to be tattooed upon her back, Roy found himself horrified, wondering how his teacher could do this to his daughter.

He left her once again, after making sure she had found her grandfather, and went on to pass the alchemy exams. It wasn't long before he acquired the nickname the Flame Alchemist and was soon a lieutenant of a fire crew at East City. And that was when he met Riza the third time.

Roy was looking into an arson case at Eastern University with Maes Hughes, the local arson investigator and Roy's best friend. He had literally walked right into a young woman with her arms full of art supplies.

"I'm so sorry, miss." He bent down to help her gather her things. "I wasn't paying attention."

"That's all right. I should have been watching where I was going." A pair of mahogany eyes met his. "Roy?"

"Riza? What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. What are you doing here? The last I heard you had passed the alchemy exams and were moving up the ranks in the Fire Service."

He grinned. "I am. I'm a lieutenant at the local fire station. Maes and I are just here to look into a possible arson."

"I should thank you for making sure I found Grandfather." She seemed almost shy. "He's been wonderful."

"I'm glad." He bit his lip. "Do you have some free time? I'd love the chance to catch up with you."

Riza eyed him suspiciously. "You're not trying to shirk paperwork, are you? I remember a little boy who was very fond of dodging his school work."

Roy laughed. "Don't you trust me? Maes just wanted me here to make sure it wasn't another alchemist. I promise I'm all caught up on my paperwork."

"In that case, I don't have a class until three."

They ended up at the campus coffee shop, snagging a table in the back. Riza had definitely changed since he last saw her. Of course, she had been just seventeen at the time. In the place of the timid teenager he'd stood with at the internment, there was a vibrant young woman. She still wore conservative clothing that hid any trace of the array, but that was simply common sense. It wasn't something that he would want to advertise having either.

"So you're an art major? I would have pegged you for either history or literature."

She blushed. "I'm a history minor. I was originally going to major in literature, but I took an art class my first term and got hooked."

"Are you happy, Riza?" He stroked the back of her hand. "I meant to keep in touch, but we both know I'm a lousy letter writer."

Riza smiled, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. "I'm happy, Roy. I'm enjoying school, and Grandfather has been nothing but kind to me."

"Good." Roy twined his fingers around hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Roy." She sighed as she glanced at her watch. "I have class. Do you have a card or something?"

He handed her his card which she promptly flipped over. Producing a pen, Riza sketched something across the back and handed it back to him.

"Call me sometime please. I'd love to get together again." She kissed his cheek and was gone.

Roy made his way back to the building where he had left Maes. Knowing his best friend as he did, Maes was probably still there exploring every little detail. Roy had ruled out alchemy, but it still could be arson.

"So where have you been?" Maes didn't bother to look up from the burn pattern he was photographing. "I thought you were getting us some coffee."

"I ran into my teacher's daughter. I haven't seen her in years."

"Riza, right? The one who helped you with figuring out your flame alchemy."

He nodded. "It sounds like she's doing well. She gave me her number."

Maes shot him a sharp look. "Is this the reason why your girlfriends never seem to last more than a two dates?"

Roy shrugged. "We've never been anything more than friends."

"Doesn't mean you can't ever be something more. Are you going to call her?"

"Maybe." Roy had a feeling he was blushing.

"Give her a ring, and you two can double date with Gracia and me. I'd love to meet this girl."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now hand me an evidence bag. I think I found something."

Roy did end up calling her, though he didn't invite her on double date. Not for their first date at least, maybe if things went well he would arrange that for their next date. Instead, he offered to cook her dinner some evening. Riza accepted, and Roy found himself really nervous about a date for the first time in years. This was Riza, and that was part of the problem.

The relationship between the two of them had always been slightly odd. They had been close since he had first arrived at the Hawkeye residence to begin his training. At the time he hadn't realized it, but he had been the one person she interacted with on a regular basis. Even when she had attended school in the town, her interactions were limited to what was required of her by the teacher. It wasn't quite a sibling bond. As they grew older, it was clear there was an attraction between them on both sides. He had never dared approach her though. Her father had made it very clear that Riza was off limits.

There had been some pushing of that boundary. He had taught her to dance, an experience that had led to Riza's first kiss. But for the most part, they had simply remained, well, something more than friends and less than a couple. This might change that.

That was probably the reason why he had spent the last few hours slaving in the kitchen. Roy wanted the meal to be perfect. Then at least he would know one thing wouldn't go wrong. He didn't normally put this much effort into dates, but once again, this was Riza.

She arrived promptly at seven, bringing with her a bottle of white wine. He blinked at her in surprise.

"How did you know? This is perfect for dinner. We're having cheese fondue."

She smiled. "That sounds lovely. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head. "I think everything's set. We should be ready to eat in about fifteen minutes. Make yourself at home, and I'll pour you a glass of wine."

Roy watched her explore the living room from the kitchen. Her fingers drifted over the spines of the books on his shelves before moving on to investigate the collection of photographs on the fireplace mantel. They were mostly of his family but his friends and co-workers were represented too, and there were at least two of Riza, one from his first year with the Hawkeyes and one from her last birthday before he left.

"I didn't have anything more current than that one." He handed her the glass of wine, coming up behind her. "Here you go."

She lifted her glass in salute before taking a sip. "Here's to us then."

Dinner was spent trading his stories of the mildly insane crew he worked with for her tales of college life. He had forgotten just how much fun it was to spend time with her. They had grown up together alone in a house except for her father, who wasn't quite what one would call a scintillating conversationalist, so it had been the two of them to entertain each other. Storytelling had turned into an art form for them.

With dinner complete, the pair moved to the living room, curling up in front of the fireplace with dessert. Riza rest her head against his shoulder. "I missed this."

Roy found himself playing with her hair.

"I've been having nightmares." Riza's voice was soft. "About a war in the dessert. You're there a lot of the time."

His hand stilled, fingers still tangled in her hair. "There's sand and blood everywhere, and even when you wake up, it feels real. I've had them too, Riza. I think it's Ishbal."

"That was almost a hundred years ago now," she whispered.

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "They're just dreams, Riza. We're not going to go to war again. Not after everything that happened last time."

"You mean after they executed the last Mustang and Hawkeye. The ones from the dreams."

He cuddled her close. "Yeah. I forgot you know your history."

"I loved you then. I mean, she loved him." Riza's fingers slipped between his own. "It's easy to get her feelings and mine mixed up. Her Mustang is so much like you."

The firelight played over her profile. Roy gently turned her head so he could see her eyes. "Riza?"

She smiled softly. "I love you. I have for years."

He kissed her. It was the only thing he could do. Roy was fairly certain that he had lost the power of speech. Her mouth was soft and warm under his, and it felt like he was drinking fire. He pulled away to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Riza."

It wasn't a fire out in the desert that they sat in front of, and they weren't fighting a ridiculous excuse of a war, but some things remained the same. Roy didn't know why they'd been dreaming of the original Hawkeye and Mustang and the Ishbal war. He didn't really care either. Here and now was what mattered. His alchemy was helping the people of Amestris, not being used to massacre a people, and Riza's eyes weren't those of one who has seen too much too young.

With Riza snuggled in his arms, Roy couldn't help but feel that something had been waiting for this. That there was an unspoken sense of apology and satisfaction as if something had been waiting for them to be set right this time around. Or it could just be that his own contentment with life was spilling over and coloring his perception of everything else. It didn't really matter though. He had Riza and that was enough.

* * *

Theme: Life After Death


	166. Doctor and Patient

I do not own FMA, MASH, or their characters. This is AU and set during the Korean War.

* * *

**Doctor and Patient**

"I'm telling you, Beej, the North Koreans don't need to keep shelling us," Hawkeye Pierce laughed. "They just need to keep paying our cooks."

"Excuse me, sir? Are you Dr. Pierce?"

The soldier was tall and blond with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Hawkeye didn't recognize the man's uniform though.

"That's me unless you're with the IRS. Then I'm afraid I'll have to direct you to the physician currently residing in the swamp."

"My commanding officer needs to speak with you, sir. It's urgent."

"Do I come to him or does he come to me?" Hawkeye had the feeling there was more to this than a simple conversation.

"This way, sir."

B.J. shrugged, and the two surgeons followed the man to a jeep parked near the OR. Two dark haired men were with it, one in the driver's seat and the other in the back with a stretcher. The driver spotted them first.

"Roy."

The other man looked up. "Dr. Pierce?"

"That would be me."

"Roy Mustang. I need you to operate on Hawkeye. We did a patch up job in the field, but I think we missed some internal bleeding."

Pierce blinked at the reference to his nickname, but his attention was quickly drawn to the blond head resting in Roy Mustang's lap. The man's face was turned into Mustang's stomach, but it was clear he was in quite a bit of pain.

"Beej, give me a hand, would you?"

The two doctors easily found the injury in the man's side. Hawkeye frowned as he examined the stitches. B.J. checked the man's pulse.

"I think he's right, Hawk. The pulse is clearly depressed."

"Let's get him into the OR." Hawkeye frowned and addressed Mustang. "You could have just pulled up to the OR and not waste time. What's with the secrecy?"

Mustang traded looks with the other man. "We had heard horror stories about one of your surgeons, and there are reasons we like to keep Hawkeye as anonymous as possible. Lieutenant Hawkeye's a her, not a him."

The man shifted and suddenly a pair of amber eyes slitted in pain met his. The lieutenant's face clearly had a feminine cast to it, but he could see how she passed for a man.

"Beej, grab Margaret. The three of us should be able to manage without anyone else." He met Mustang's eyes. "Can you carry her?"

Mustang nodded. "Just lead the way. Maes, I'll see you and Havoc later."

It didn't take them long to get the patient into the OR. With Mustang's help, Hawkeye managed to get his patient undressed and prepped for surgery. B.J. and Margaret finished scrubbing in just as they had her all ready. Hawkeye nodded.

"We'll take it from here. I promise we'll take good care of her."

Mustang bent down to kiss her forehead before turning to leave.

Hawkeye looked down at his patient. Things could get confusing with their shared name. "Hey, Mustang, what's her first name?"

"Riza."

Hawkeye turned back to his patient. "All right, Beej, put her under. Margaret, scalpel."

* * *

Theme: Doctor's In


	167. Rest and Recovery

I do not own FMA, MASH, or their characters. This is AU and set during the Korean War.

* * *

**Rest and Recovery**

Hawkeye let out a sigh as he sewed the last stitches. It hadn't been a difficult surgery, but it had taken longer than he'd expected. Whoever had originally patched up the lieutenant to start with had done a good job. There had been some minor internal bleeding, but it had been easily taken care of, just time consuming. It was a good thing that he had never liked this shirt though. He doubted the blood stains would come out of the ugly Hawaiian print.

"I think we're done here, Beej, Margaret. Let's get her to post-op."

Margaret nodded. "I'll stay with her."

"Good. I need to let her CO know how things went."

He found the man slumped against the wall outside the OR. He struggled to his feet as Hawkeye approached.

"Your lieutenant is fine," Hawkeye held up a hand to forestall any questions. "Whoever patched her up the first time did a good job. There was some minor internal bleeding, but that's been taken care of. She'll need a couple of months to fully recover though."

Mustang let out a sigh. "Can I see her?"

"She won't be awake for a few more hours. Margaret's going to stay with her until then." Hawkeye smiled. "Besides, I'm sure she would prefer not to have her commanding officer looking like he needs to be in a hospital bed as well. You look like you could use a good meal and some rest. We can offer the second if not the first. There's even a shower."

He got a halfhearted smile and a sigh.

"Let me find my guys first. They'll want to know how Hawkeye is."

"They've probably found the mess tent."

As the two men crossed the compound, Hawkeye found himself asking the question that been bothering him from the start.

"So how did you end up with a woman in your outfit? Not that I mind, but it seems unfair to the rest of the guys."

Mustang shrugged. "Our country has always allowed women in the military. Not many actually choose to serve, but they are allowed to."

"Where are you from?"

"Amestris." The man grinned at his blank look. "You've never heard of us, I know. We're a little landlocked country in Europe."

They slipped inside the mess tent. The two men who had accompanied Mustang were dubiously poking at the food on their trays.

"It doesn't get any better if you keep poking it. We're pretty sure it's dead, but you never know."

Both men looked up. The blond who had originally fetched him spoke. "How's Hawkeye, sir?"

Mustang smiled. "Hawkeye will be fine according to Dr. Pierce here. In fact, with any luck, Hawkeye's injury will get us all sent home to recuperate since everyone knows we're useless with our lieutenant."

The other dark haired man grinned. "Perfect! Just in time for my Elysia's birthday. Isn't she cute?"

A picture of an adorable toddler was thrust in his face. Mustang just sighed.

"Hughes, do you have to shove pictures of your daughter in everyone's face? We know she's cute. We believe you given you repeated at least twenty times a day."

"But the world must know of the extreme cuteness of Elysia!"

"Ignore him. He's crazy." The other man offered his hand. "Jean Havoc. Thanks for taking care of Hawkeye for us."

"No problem." Hawkeye slid onto the bench next to the man. "What happened to you all anyway?"

"Bad intelligence." Hughes had tucked away his daughter's photo. "We walked right into an ambush. Hawkeye caught it before the rest of us. We probably wouldn't have all made it out if she hadn't spotted their sniper."

"It wouldn't be the first time Hawkeye saved us," Mustang sighed. "The sniper was aiming for me."

"And we all know you would have done the same thing for Hawkeye if you had spotted a threat to her." Hughes sighed. "Hawkeye hates it when you blame yourself for things you can't change. If she were here, she'd probably threaten to shoot you. We all know she can take care of herself."

"I know, Maes." It was Mustang's turn to sigh. "But it's Hawkeye."

Satisfied that Mustang was in good hands and wasn't going to fret himself into the OR, Hawkeye left the trio to eat and sought his own bed. With the way things were going so far, he was going to need all the sleep he could get.

* * *

Theme: An Ugly Shirt


	168. In Good Company

I do not own FMA, MASH, or their characters. This is AU and set during the Korean War.

* * *

**In Good Company**

Roy woke with a start, nearly nailing the man bent over him in the eye. It took him a moment to realize that he was at the 4077 MASH unit instead of out in the field. He blinked wearily up at Dr. Pierce before his brain kicked in, and he shot up.

"Is Hawkeye all right? Has something happened?"

"Whoa! Easy there. You lieutenant is fine." Pierce held up his hands. "Actually, she's due to be waking up soon, and I thought you might want to be there when she does."

"I would. Thank you, doctor. Sorry about the reaction."

Pierce smiled. "Not a problem."

Roy threw on his jacket, and the two men made their way across the camp to the post-op ward. The doctors had been kind enough to offer Roy and his men the company guest quarters for the night. Roy hadn't really slept much despite his exhaustion. He was too worried about Hawkeye. Dr. Pierce had assured him that she was fine, but he wouldn't really believe it until Hawkeye told him to stop fussing over her.

A blond nurse was seated next to Hawkeye's bed. She looked up as they approached, frowning slight at Pierce.

"I've kept Frank away from the Lieutenant, Hawkeye, but it hasn't been easy. He's going to want answers about the mysterious patient."

"I'll take care of it, Margaret." Pierce sighed. "This is Colonel Mustang, the lieutenant's CO. Colonel, this is our head nurse Major Margaret Houlihan."

She smiled at him. "It's good of you to take such a personal interest in your officer's welfare, Colonel."

"Roy, please. Hawkeye saved my life. Making sure she's taken care is the least I can do. Besides," he reached down to brush Riza's bangs from her face, "I promised her father I'd look after her. Even if she did try to beat me up for it later when she found out. Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"The anesthesia should be wearing off any minute now." Houlihan was all business now, rising from her chair. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Thank you." Roy took one of Riza's pale hands in his own and waited.

She looked fairly good for someone who had just been through surgery, and he could feel the strong beat of her pulse under his fingers. Riza's eyes fluttered open, and Roy found himself holding his breath. Familiar mahogany eyes met his, and this time they were pain free.

"Sir?"

He smiled, squeezing her hand. "Welcome back. Do you remember what happened?"

She frowned. "There was a sniper. I got hit. We were heading for one of the American medical camps."

Pierce smiled at her, seating himself at the foot of the bed. "You made it. Welcome to the 4077. I'm not sure you remember me, but we have met before. The bullet nicked one of your veins. We got you all patched up, but you're going to have to take easy for the next few months. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. A little fuzzy and sore." She met Roy's eyes. "Are you all right, sir?"

"I fine, Hawkeye."

"That's normal after surgery." Pierce reached for file at the foot of her bed. "According to this, you're doing just fine. As long as your vitals stay strong, I'll release you tomorrow. It'll be a few months before you'll be up to combat duty though."

"Thank you, Doctor…"

"Pierce." He grinned. "Call me Hawkeye."

She smiled back, and Roy finally felt the knot in his chest begin to loosen. His Hawkeye was going to be just fine. Pierce checked her vitals and gave her the specifics on her condition before rising to his feet.

"Oh, and just in case, if a loud, obnoxious man claiming to be a doctor shows up, pretend to be asleep. It's probably safer than letting him attempt to help you."

Riza laughed, the sound of it warming his heart. Roy smiled at the other man.

"Would you let Havoc and Hughes know how Hawkeye's doing? They'll probably want to see her themselves."

"Can do."

Roy figured he had at most ten minutes before Havoc and Hughes showed up to check on Hawkeye themselves. He waited until Pierce was gone and the nurse was busy.

"You promise you'll never do something like that again?"

She reached up to touch his face. "I scared you."

He covered her hand with his own. "I nearly got you killed."

Riza frowned. "You heard the doctor. I'll be fine. It was my choice to put myself between you and the bullet. I'd do it again if I needed to."

"But what would I do if I lost you?" He kissed her palm. "I haven't survived two wars just to loose my reason for surviving."

She smiled. "Why do you think I did what I did?"

Before he could pursue that line of discussion, they were set upon by well meaning comrades bearing playing cards and good wishes. Roy sighed but let Havoc and Hughes pull up chairs and start a poker game. It was good to see Riza smiling and laughing at their antics anyway. Besides, he would have plenty of time to investigate just what that last comment of hers meant on their way home.

* * *

Theme: Smiling Face


	169. So Long Farewell

I do not own FMA, MASH, or their characters. This is AU and set during the Korean War.

* * *

**So Long Farewell**

Riza bit back giggles as Doctors Pierce and Hunnicutt did their last post op exam. Those two seemed to go out of their way to entertain her when they stopped by to check on her. The best time was when the other surgeon had come in making a fuss over some trivial matter. Pierce and Hunnicutt had alternately baited the man while the other mocked him behind his back.

However, as much as she liked her doctors, Riza was ready to get out of the ward. She was used to being the only woman in an all male outfit, but what she couldn't stand was sitting idle while her guys were still out there. Despite knowing that currently her guys weren't out on the front line, Riza felt that she should be there to keep them out of trouble.

"I think you're all set." Dr. Pierce grinned at her. "One of the nurses will be by shortly with a uniform for you to change into and to help you get out of here. Your guys are taking you to the 121st Evacuation Hospital for a few days, and then you should be on your way home."

"Thank you for your care, Doctors. It has been much appreciated." She smiled at them. "I've had a pleasant stay here."

Hunnicutt laughed. "Of course you did, complete with intermittent shelling and an insane staff."

"The complete frontline hospital experience." Pierce grinned.

"Out," ordered the nurse behind them. "I'm sure the lieutenant would like to get dressed in private."

Margaret Houlihan smiled at her. The woman had been a great deal of help during Riza's stay in the post-op ward. It had been nice to have another woman around. Her boys were wonderful but unfortunately oblivious to some of the things that were an inconvenience to a woman. Margaret and her nurses had been quite friendly towards her, and Riza would admit that she had missed being around other women on a regular basis.

"Let's get you ready to go."

Margaret helped her get dressed. The stitches in her side pulled a little, but it wasn't too bad. It felt good to be up and on her feet again and wonderful to be out of the hospital pajamas. Being back in uniform felt good. She would need to get her hair trimmed, but other than that, she was feeling pretty good. Of course, that could be the pain killers talking.

"Thank you for all your help, Major Houlihan."

"No problem, and it's Margaret, remember?"

Her guys were waiting for her outside. Both Havoc and Hughes were grinning, leaning against the jeep. Roy simply smiled, holding out a hand to her. He helped her into the front seat and squeezed her hand. Riza was reminded of their conversation shortly after she had woken up after surgery. They hadn't discussed it since, but Riza had a feeling that the subject would come up again. Not that she minded. It was something that they had been dancing around for far too long.

Her doctors were also waiting. Pierce had an arm wrapped around Margaret's shoulders while Hunnicutt was leaning against the jeep. They all were grinning.

"Take care, folks." Pierce grinned. "You just follow that road through the landmines, and you're on your way."

"Thank you for your help, Doctors." Roy squeezed her hand again. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

"Not a problem. We're just doing our job." Hunnicutt smiled. "Safe journey."

Roy climbed into the driver's seat. "Thank you. You all stay safe."

Riza and the others joined in the goodbyes. Roy started the jeep, and she turned in her seat to wave goodbye as the pulled out of the camp.

"So, let's go home."

Riza nodded and turned to face forward as the medical unit faded into the distance.

* * *

Theme: Hospital


	170. A Quiet Evening

I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**A Quiet Evening**

Riza set her basket down on the porch and shut her umbrella. It had been drizzling all day, but that didn't keep the market from being in full swing. She had only needed a few things, but she had run into a number of people who had wanted to chat and had been out longer than she had planned.

Hayate dashed out to greet her as she opened the door. Riza shooed him back inside, bringing the groceries with her. Roy was sound asleep on the couch. With a smile, Riza covered him with a blanket before heading into the kitchen. He was still adjusting to life as civilian. They both were.

It had been two months since they'd settled in the little town of Amrea in Creta. Roy now worked for the town newspaper, and Riza had taken a job as an assistant at the local florist. Only a handful of people knew where they were; most of the world believed them to be dead. The military had announced their executions shortly after the change of government in Amestris. Instead, they had been bundled onto a train out of the country by their friends and supporters.

Riza hummed to herself as she put dinner together. Despite the change in lifestyle, she was happy. Amestris was now on its way to creating a government run by its people, and she had a quiet life with the man she loved. There wasn't really anything more she could ask for. With the stew simmering on the stove, Riza moved around the house lighting the lamps. The twilight had deepened the grey gloom of the rain, and shadows had filled the house.

Setting the oil lamp on the end table, Riza leaned over her sleeping husband. She gently pressed a kiss to his lips. A hand slid into her hair, holding her in place. Riza finally pulled away to meet a pair of sleepy black eyes.

"Hey."

She smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Roy drew her down for another kiss. "Good."

Nuzzling her nose against his, Riza sighed. This was not the life she had expected when she followed her father's student into the military all those years ago, but it was one she was perfectly content with. She had a safe home, a loyal dog, and a loving husband. What more could she ask for?

* * *

Theme: So put a candle in the window and a kiss upon his lips, as the dish outside the window fills with rain.


	171. Heroes

I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga.

* * *

**Heroes**

Elysia adjusted her jacket and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. She would be up as soon as the current speaker was finished. The sixteen year old knew she looked her best; her mother had seen to that. The sage green silk had been a gift from Ling Yao, the new emperor of Xing. The cream blouse completed the outfit, and she wore her wire rimmed reading glasses and a necklace that had once belonged to her Aunt Riza. Elysia resisted the urge to fiddle with the delicate gold chain. It had been an honor to be chosen to speak at this citywide event, and Elysia knew that what she said would not be well received by most of the audience.

There were also people who would understand. She had invited everyone who she could think of to come to the event. From her uncle's old team to Ed and Winry, she had sent them all carefully worded notes of invitation. They were all here.

"Next we have Miss Elysia Hughes, a sophomore at Central High School, giving her speech on her heroes."

She stepped up to the podium, setting her notes down in front of her. She didn't need them. Elysia had memorized her speech weeks ago. With a smile, she began. "I know the first thing you're wondering is if I'm related to Brigadier General Hughes. I'm his daughter. Most of you are expecting this to be about my dad or maybe even my mom. It's not. They're both heroes in the own ways, but you know about that. My father discovered the secret of the homunculi and was killed for it. My mother raised me on her own. And as much as I admire, love, and respect them, they are not my greatest heroes."

Elysia took a deep breath. "My godparents are. For those of you who don't know, my godparents were Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye."

Ripples of sound spread through the crowd. They knew those names, and they didn't like them.

"And now you're wondering how those two could possibly be my heroes. Ignore what you've been told about the Butchers of Ishval, the traitors to Amestris. It's mostly inaccurate. Let's start with the beginning, with a young man who joined the military to help his country and a young woman who believed in his dreams. Roy Mustang was eighteen when he joined the military. He went through basic with Amestrians and Ishbalans alike. And then the girl's father died."

Not many people knew this part of the story, and Elysia had caught their attention with that. Hopefully, they would keep listening to her.

"Riza Hawkeye was the daughter of Mustang's alchemy teacher. They met when he was nine, and she was six. They spent years living in the same house, growing up together. With the death of her father, Riza had nothing left. Her father was an orphan, and her mother had been estranged from her family since before Riza's birth. All she had was Mustang. And when he spoke of his dreams to help protect the country, she gave him the research her father had left with her. He returned to the military and became the Flame Alchemist. She decided to follow him and enlisted."

Taking a deep breath, Elysia continued, "And then Ishbal. That was where they met again. Riza was still a cadet, but her skill with a gun had her assigned to the sniper corps while Roy came with the other State Alchemists. By the time they ran into each other, both had lost just about any hope they had. I don't know what it was that gave Roy the idea to change things by working his way to the top of military command. But he did, and Riza swore to support him and to kill him if he ever became the monster he was seeking to destroy."

Well, that came as surprise for some. Good. She wanted people off balance. The less they could take for granted about her godparents the better.

"Their plan had one drawback unfortunately. If Riza was to serve as Roy's subordinate, there could be no hint of impropriety between them. She was more vital to him as an aide than as a lover. For the future of their country, their own feeling and future had to be put on hold." Elysia grinned. "I know most of you are thinking 'How faithful could that man be? He was a known womanizer.' That's because most of you don't realize that most of the women he "dated" were part of his informant system. And as his goddaughter, I was privy to the private relationship of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. They were probably one of the most amazing couples I knew. Their entire relationship comprised of stolen moments and clandestine meetings."

Meeting the eyes of those who had known her godparents, Elysia continued, "That's part of why they are my heroes. Not because they worked so hard to expose the truth of what was going on in our government, though that is an accomplishment, but because they did it in spite of everything they would be giving up. My godparents knew they most likely wouldn't survive the changes they were trying to make in the government. They knew that there was very little chance that they would ever be able to marry or start a family."

Elysia's gaze swept across the crowd. She hoped it was piercing. She wanted these people to understand.

"They did it anyway. They didn't run away. They could have. They could have left the country and started over." She bit her lip; she wasn't going to cry. "They didn't. Mustang and Hawkeye stayed and fought for their country. They died for their country. Actually, if you want to be accurate, their country killed them. I don't blame our government for what they did to my godparents, but we owe them more than just the role of villains. I will not deny that Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye did horrible things during the war. I will not deny that some of what they did can be considered treason. But I also cannot deny the fact that if it weren't for them, we would be living in a military dictatorship instead of the democracy we've become so proud of. My godparents are heroes, and I refuse to deny that."

She gathered her notes and stepped down from the podium. There was scattered applause from the audience, the loudest coming from the section populated by her family and friends. The program coordinator was heading towards her, face red with anger.

"Miss Hughes, how dare you disrupt this event with such lies?"

She squared her shoulders. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

One of the other presenters, a university student, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Miss Hughes did a fine job. You never told us we couldn't bring up controversial subjects."

He escorted her back to her seat. Though truthfully, she didn't pay that much attention to the rest of the presentations. Her mother was waiting when it finally ended.

"The boys want to take you out to lunch. Ed and Winry agreed to come and Al is bringing his fiancée."

Elysia grinned. Winry was four months pregnant with her second child. Edwin Roy Elric, her first, was almost three.

"That sounds great. We haven't all gotten together in ages."

"Miss Hughes?" It was the university student from earlier. "Hi. I'm Michael Ashton. I wanted to tell you I really appreciated your speech."

"Thank you."

He bit his lip. "Um, I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee, and you could tell me some more about Hawkeye and Mustang."

She traded a look with her mother then grinned impishly.

"Why don't you come to lunch with us? There'll be plenty of stories."

"Are you sure, Miss Hughes?"

She linked arms with him. She had a feeling that anyone who had known her father would recognize the twinkle in her eye. "It's Elysia. And yes."

They headed out street and the others waiting for them. Elysia caught sight of a dark haired boy bandaging a little blond girl's knee then kissing her forehead. For a second she thought she recognized the pair.

"Elysia?"

She turned back to Michael. He was nervously looking at the assembled group.

"Don't worry, we don't bite."

* * *

Theme: Heroes


	172. One Little Mistake

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**One Little Mistake**

This was a bad idea. Riza didn't need to be an alchemist to know that. Unfortunately, the colonel was under orders to carry out this experiment, and there wasn't much they could do about it except take all precautions possible. Mustang hadn't wanted her here, but she had insisted. She knew enough about alchemy to be at least some help if things went wrong, and Riza wasn't about to let him face danger on his own.

From her understanding, the Fuhrur wanted Mustang to test the possibility of creating alchemic portals for transportation. She wasn't sure why the colonel had been picked for this particular task, it wasn't his area of expertise at all, but orders were orders. Mustang had spent the last two months researching the subject, and now the moment of truth was upon them.

They had set up the array in an empty warehouse. Mustang hadn't wanted to endanger anyone else with the experiments, and it gave them plenty of space in case something did happen. The morning had been spent carefully chalking the arrays onto the floor, and now came the tricky part.

"I want you at least five feet away from the array, Hawkeye. I'd ask you to wait outside, but I know you'd refuse." Mustang sighed. "I honestly don't know what is going to happen."

Riza nodded and took up her position. Mustang knelt beside the array and activated it. She found herself shivering as the lines of chalk began to glow. The floor beneath the array faded away leaving the glowing array. Mustang looked back at her before tentatively prodding the edge of array. His finger disappeared. Riza checked the second array, what was supposed to be the other end of the portal. No finger poked out of it. In fact, the chalk lines of that array looked just the same as they had when he's drawn them.

"Sir," she started only to bite her lip as his arm also went into the array.

He turned his head towards her. "It's like a vacuum. It's won't let my arm out. I want you to go and get Armstrong."

"Armstrong is currently visiting his aunt in West City. I'm not leaving you, sir."

Mustang sighed, his shoulders slumping, at least the one she could see. "It's pulling me in, Hawkeye. I want you out of here."

She found herself crossing the room to his side, taking his free arm in both his hands. This close to the array she could feel its pull. "I told you I'm not leaving."

His free arm pulled her closer. "I'm sorry."

She was about to ask him what for when cold invaded her limbs, and she found her hands disappearing. Closing her eyes, Riza gritted her teeth against the cold and closed her eyes. It was the last thing she would remember.

* * *

Theme: Down the Rabbit Hole


	173. Foggy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Foggy**

She was still cold. Riza felt for her guns as she opened her eyes. Things were grey and misty. She rolled herself to her feet, checking their surroundings for any threats. Mustang was still unconscious on the ground next to the spot where she had been. They appeared to be in a damp alley off a main road. There was no one around unless the rats investigating the trash cans counted.

Riza knelt beside her colonel. "Sir, wake up."

Mustang groaned. She shook his shoulder. They couldn't afford to be caught off guard. She didn't know where they were or if there were any enemies near by. It wasn't an alley she recognized, but that didn't mean anything. The portal Mustang had been working on was supposed to transfer things across a room. Given that this was not the warehouse the alchemic arrays had been set up in, Riza was fairly certain that things had gone wrong some where.

"Hawkeye?" A pair of dark eyes blinked up at her. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, sir. Do you have any idea where the portal could have dumped us?"

He frowned, sitting up. "It was just supposed to move an object across the room. It wasn't supposed suck us in to it or go anywhere outside the warehouse."

"Then we have a problem, sir."

Peering at their surrounds, Mustang nodded. "You're right. We need to find out where we are."

They warily headed out onto the street, looking for anything that would tell them where they had landed. Finally, the two of them ventured into a store.

"Excuse me," Mustang smiled at the clerk. "We're a little lost. Do you have a map?"

The girl beamed at him. "Of course, sir."

She produced a brightly colored map with the words: London, England blazoned across the top. Mustang thanked her, and they headed outside to study the map. Nothing on the map seemed familiar. With a sigh, Mustang handed her the map.

"I honestly have no idea where we are. I think our best bet is to go back to the alley and see if the original array left any traces behind." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what else we can do at this point."

She nodded, and they headed back down the foggy street.

* * *

Theme: Foggy Day


	174. Oil and Water

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

Riza was beginning to get concerned. Her colonel had spent the last three hours studying every inch of the alley they had arrived in. She wasn't sure what he had come up with so far, but unless he had found a way to get them back, they were going to have to find some place to spend the night. And that posed a number of problems that she really didn't want to face.

"I'm not sure I can do anything without more research, Hawkeye. There are barely any traces of the array here, and I'm not sure what went wrong with it in the first place." He sighed. "I have my original plans for the array, but I doubt I can figure out what went wrong from my notes alone. I'm sorry, Hawkeye."

"Sir?"

Mustang sighed again. "I shouldn't have--"

They both froze at the sound of footsteps on the pavement. Mustang slipped on his gloves as her fingers inched towards her gun. They waited.

"Damn it, Knott, you've lost him."

"You're the one who lost him. Mister Malfoy wants to know where their headquarters is sooner rather than later, and we both know that the red headed muggle lovers are in on it."

Mustang nodded, and they took positions on either side of the alley. Two figures in odd robes appeared at the entrance.

"I still think it's the other alley. Hurry up. I want to get away from all these muggles as soon as possible."

Both men were holding sticks out in front of in front of them. Riza frowned. What in the world did they think they were doing? The taller one pointed his stick at the far end of the alley. Mustang shifted further into the shadows, and she heard the sound of cloth against the wall.

So did the other two men.

"Lumos!"

A silvery light filled the alley, and Hawkeye could now clearly see the two men. One pointed his stick at Roy, yelling, "Incendio!"

A jet a flame came barreling at them. Roy snapped. The two fires came together explosively, forcing Riza to shield her eyes. Something was wrong here. Her body felt funny and tingly. She could hear other voices now, yelling, but the world was going black again, and she couldn't fight the tide of darkness.

* * *

Theme: Chemical Reactions


	175. Old Acquaintances

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Old Acquaintances**

He was on the ground again. This was beginning to be a habit. Roy blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. The last thing he remembered was countering the fire that had been shot at him. There were more people in the alley now, but that didn't matter. Where was Hawkeye? He had to make sure she was safe. He attempted to sit up as he peered through the now crowded alley.

A flash of blond hair caught his eye. A familiar woman slumped against the wall across from him. But this wasn't the Riza he knew. The last time he had seen this girl was a decade ago when he left his teacher's home the first time. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. They still held the look of one who has seen far too much in their life. Those mahogany orbs met his, and suddenly she was moving.

Roy scrambled to his feet in time to catch her. Her arms went around him, holding tight, and he could tell that she was doing her best not to panic. He could understand that. She looked seventeen years old again. And given the way she was staring at him, Roy had the sinking feeling that he too was looking younger than his true age.

There were other people trying to speak to them, but Roy's focus was narrowed to the woman in his arms. She ways doing her best to stay calm, but he knew Hawkeye well enough to know she was close to panicking. Their lives in the military had never been what one would call normal, but this whole experience was far enough out of the normal weirdness of their life that it was unsettling her. The only reason he wasn't panicking himself was he had Hawkeye to focus on.

"Calm down, Hawkeye. It's going to be all right." He didn't know that for sure, but he'd do his damn best to make sure she at least was safe. "We can do this."

She took several deep breaths. "The scars are gone. It's complete."

That explained part of her worry. The sum of her father's research was dangerous, and before he had scarred her, it could have been used to turn her into a living weapon. Riza might be extremely deadly on her own, but that was by her choice. Her father's array could and would take any choice on her part out of the question if used.

Roy took a deep breath. "We'll deal with it. First, we need to figure what happened."

Hawkeye nodded. She slid from his arms to take up her normal position at his side. The others in the alley were watching them. They too were dressed in odd robes. The one of the taller men with a beard stepped toward them.

"You seem to have found yourself some trouble, children." The man gave them a kindly smile.

Roy bristled at being referred to as a child, and that smile didn't make him any likelier to trust the stranger.

"And just who are you?"

There were frowns and odd glances among the others in the alley.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, and I think we may want to move this conversation to a more private location."

* * *

Theme: The Days of Youth


	176. Explanation and Negoiations

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Explanations and Negotiations**

Roy was doing his very best not to loose his temper. These people were clearly in need of serious psychiatric help. At least he had the answers to some of his questions. He and Hawkeye were currently in London, the capital of Britain. Roy had never heard of the country before, but at least they knew where they were. On the downside, these people who had found them were clearly insane, and the fact that he and Riza looked approximately seventeen years old wasn't helping things.

Especially since they were currently convinced that he and Hawkeye were not only seventeen but in need of supervision. Or at least that Roy was in need of supervision. They didn't seem to care about Riza one way or another. They had brought the two of them to an old house somewhere in a residential part of the city and were currently arguing over what to do with Roy. Apparently, there was some school they wanted to send him to.

"Excuse me."

Dumbledore and the man he was arguing with stopped to look at him. Roy slid his arm from around Riza's shoulders and considered his words carefully. "I have not agreed to any of this yet, and I'm not going to until I get some answers. Both Hawkeye and I are perfectly capable of caring for ourselves. I thank you for your hospitality, but I think we will be on our way."

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid you don't understand your position. The Death Eaters will want to know how you managed to managed to injure two of their people without even raising a wand. Hogwarts is the only safe place for you."

Roy bit the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling at the man and replied as calmly as he could. "You have no idea who we are or what we are capable of. Unless we get some answers, we are--"

A vase shattered. Roy blinked. What in the world had caused that? The others in the room seemed just as startled. A rail thin man who reminded him too much of Ishbal whispered in Dumbledore's ear. Hawkeye shifted at his side, ready for a fight should one arise. Dumbledore was frowning and consulting with a few other people. Maybe they were finally going to get some answers.

"Would you accept a compromise? We will give you a full explanation of the situation in return for you attending Hogwarts for the time being. We will cover any school expenses you have and will keep you updated of the situation while you are there." Dumbledore offered.

"Us. Where I go, Hawkeye goes. That is not negotiable." There was no way in hell he was letting them separate him from her. "Any agreement we make will have to understand that."

The dark haired man with a large nose frowned. "I don't see why. It's not like she'll be of interest to them any more than any other muggle. Your talent is clear given the vase. Why you haven't received any instruction at your age is beyond me."

Roy frowned. That implied that he had caused the vase to shatter. He'd worry about that later. "I don't care. Either she goes with me, or we both leave."

"Why?" That came from the man who reminded him of Ishbal.

"Because that is the way we work," Hawkeye spoke for the first time, her voice firm. "You either deal with both of us or you deal with neither of us."

Dumbledore looked between them then sighed in defeat. "Agreed."

* * *

Theme: The problem with new experiences is that they're so rarely the ones you choose.


	177. A Moment's Peace

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**A Moment's Peace**

Riza sighed and closed her eyes as she sank onto her bed in the room she and Mustang had been assigned. The redheaded woman, Mrs. Weasly, hadn't been happy about their insistence on sharing a room, but she had been overruled. The past few days had been hectic. With their agreement to attend Hogwarts, the two military officers had been thrown into preparations that they hardly understood. Well, Roy was. She was mostly ignored by the adults.

At least they had an idea about the situation they found themselves in. Apparently, these wizards, as they called themselves, were in the middle of a war or at least the start of a war. As far as she and Roy could tell, the major issue was one group believed in keeping pure bloodlines while the other, the one they were stuck with, accepted any individual with magical talent. There was also some very powerful wizard behind the pureblood movement that believed and seemingly delighted in killing and torture. She could see why this group was against that.

Still, their entire strategy was based on having a fifteen year old fight one of the most powerful wizards in existence, and Riza had grave doubts that it was feasible. Especially since they were keeping the kid in the dark as much as possible on the subject. But their war wasn't really her problem. Her problem was keeping her colonel and herself in one piece, so they could get back to Amestris.

The bed dipped with additional weight, and a warm body settled against her.

"Are you awake, Hawkeye?"

She didn't bother opening her eyes. "Yes, sir."

There was a frown in his voice. "I think you're going to need to stop calling me that. At least for the time being. These people aren't going to understand or believe us if we tell them the whole story, and I'm not sure it would be wise to do so."

"Yes, sir."

He sighed and started playing with her hair. They had spent the day with Mrs. Weasly doing the shopping for all of the students in the household as well as their own supplies. A long day of moving from one store to another. The man who looked like he had been through Ishbal, Sirius Black if she remembered correctly, had offered to pay for any supplies that she and Roy would need. Most of the things they bought were for Roy, including a wand, but she had walked away with school robes and a cache of arts supplies and books to keep her entertained. Unfortunately, there was no where for her to get spare ammunition for her weapons, not that she had broached the subject with any of the wizards, but she had enough on her unless there was a major firefight.

They were alone in a foreign land, caught in a war they knew next to nothing about, and the people who had offered them any help were weird even by an alchemist's standards. But what else could they do? Roy was certain that getting them home would take some rather extensive research, and the library at a school for wizards was as good a place to start as any.

Roy's arm crept around her waist, and he tucked his face against the back of her neck.

"Stop worrying, Hawkeye," he mumbled. "I'm trying to take a nap. That's an order, by the way."

Riza smiled and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Theme: Ready for Bed


	178. This Train

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**This Train**

Roy sighed as he stared out the window. They were now on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he didn't know what to expect. Riza was half-asleep, leaning against his shoulder, and the other occupants of their compartment had disappeared earlier. He liked the peace and quiet, but right now the time to think was giving him a headache.

He was in over his head. His mistake had gotten them into this, and now they were heading into the unknown, and he honestly didn't know if he could get the two of them home. At least it wasn't completely unknown. Roy had sat down the two most helpful of the wizards, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, for a crash course in what to expect at Hogwarts. The only good thing about being sent to this school as far as he could tell was the fact that it had an extensive magical library. He just might be able to find something to get them home.

"Who are you?" A voice sneered from the doorway. "I don't remember seeing you before."

Hawkeye's head lifted off his shoulder, and Roy turned to observe an arrogant young man is school robes.

"Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye." He stuck to the story Lupin and Black had put together for him. "We're transfer students."

"From where?"

"Amestris. You won't have heard of us. And you are?" Roy was glad he had plenty of experience dealing with arrogant young men; otherwise he would probably be reacting like Fullmetal right now.

"Draco Malfoy." He looked them over. "I do hope that you both are pureblooded. We have enough mudbloods running around as it is."

Thankfully, Black and Lupin had fully prepared him for this sort of query. Roy lifted his chin. "Let's just say that my family has been people of note for a number of generations in our homeland."

"What about her?"

Riza bristled. Roy just sighed. "Hawkeye is my teacher's daughter. He had a formidable reputation in our country before his death."

Malfoy nodded. "Good. I hope you will understand better the way things around here work than some of the Muggle lovers."

With that he swept out of their compartment. Roy just shook his head. Riza sighed and muttered something about seeing what a bullet in his ass would to that attitude of his. Roy laughed. He had a feeling that even Hawkeye's patience would be tested by this school they were being sent to. The only good thing about all this was he didn't have to worry about the military higher ups watching his every move.

With that in mind, Roy kissed the top of Riza head. "Get used to it, Hawkeye. I have a feeling that this train is bound for crazy."

She sighed again. "I don't suppose we could get off early. No?"

He shook his head. "We're stuck with the asylum for now. On the bright side, if the school is big enough we might actually meet some one sane. Maybe they could get us a lift home."

* * *

Theme: Crazy


	179. School Starts

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**School Starts**

Roy sighed as he and Riza followed behind the gaggle of first year students. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. They had made it to Hogwarts, and now he was to be sorted into a house. Lupin had explained something about a hat, but Roy couldn't really see how that worked. Riza squeezed his hand. He smiled and squeezed back.

After a damp lake crossing, Professor McGonagall ushered the group towards the main hall. Roy and Riza followed behind the younger students. Roy would admit that it was an impressive building. The school was much larger than he had expected. He noticed Hawkeye frowning; she was probably trying to map out escape plans in case they needed them. They would have to see if they could get a map of the place.

They were led out into a grand hall full of the rest of the students, his and Riza's presence clearly causing whispers. They waited patiently as each of the new students' names was called and had a turn to wear the battered old hat. Roy raised an eyebrow at the talking hat, but he supposed there were stranger things. Finally, all the first year students were done. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll.

"We have a new student joining us this year. Mister Mustang is a transfer student from the country of Amestris. He and his companion will be joining the seventh years. I trust you will make them welcome. Mister Mustang, if you please?"

Roy came forward and seated himself on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and a small voice whispered in his ear.

"I don't think I've ever come across a case like you. You don't rightly belong here at all. Still, a brilliant mind and determination to succeed would have you do well in Ravenclaw, but that sneakiness and ability to plot belongs in Slythrin. Ah, that unshakable loyalty though that puts you squarely in GRYFFINDOR!"

Roy returned the hat to Professor McGonagall and made his way to the Gryffindor table with Riza trailing behind. He recognized some of the students from his time at Grimmauld Place. At least there would be some familiar faces around. He and Riza found seats at the table and waited through the speeches for dinner. Roy shared a concerned look with Riza over Umbridge's speech. There was clearly more going on here than Dumbledore had told them, and they would have to be careful about their actions around Umbridge.

The meal finally ended, and they followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the tower where he assumed they'd be staying. All Roy wanted at this point was his bed. He, and to a lesser extent Riza, had spent the entire meal fending off questions from the other students. Arriving at the Gryffindor common room, he was faced with the realization that boys and girls had separate dormitories. Riza wouldn't be within yelling distance of him anymore.

As usual she seemed to be reading his mind. She took his hand in her and squeezed it.

"We'll give it a try, sir. If worst comes to worst, we can either camp out in the common room. Either that or find a way to get someone of the opposite sex into the other's dorm."

He nodded, fighting back a yawn. "You're right. Good night, Hawkeye."

"Good night, sir."

Roy trudged up the stairs to his new home for the time being. He had gotten through today. Next on the list was tomorrow and finding the library. Hopefully, it would have something that could help them get home. With a sigh he fell into bed and dreams of the familiar office routine and his golden haired lieutenant.

* * *

Theme: Curiousity


	180. Daily Routine

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Daily Routine**

Attending Hogwarts wasn't that different than working in the office back in Amestris. Perhaps the content of the daily routines had changed, but there was still a routine. She typically woke early, at least before any of the other girls, and made her way down to the common room. She and Roy were usually the first people in Gryffindor up and the first to breakfast. It gave them a chance to talk without having to worry about eavesdropping by the other students.

Breakfast was followed by Roy's classes. She sat in on most of them even if she couldn't really participate. It was a good way of observing the rest of the students. Most of them never noticed her anyway, and if there ever was a problem, it would come in useful to know the habits, behaviors, and attitudes of the other students. The teacher's for the most part ignored her as well though Professor McGonagall and surprisingly Professor Snape both were fairly friendly towards her. The only class she did not attend with Roy was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neither of them had wanted to attract Umbridge's attention or tempt fate.

Lunch was followed by more classes. Most of their free time was spent in the Hogwarts library. The research was progressing slowly but surely. Roy had set aside a couple books for further reading, but at this point they were mostly working their way through any books that looked related to the subjects of alchemy and transdimensional portals and eliminating anything that clearly would not be of use.

It wasn't a particularly interesting life. Both of them still got random questions about why they were at Hogwarts and where they were from, but for the most part, the other students ignored them. Or at least, they ignored Riza. The female population had taken an interest in Roy. Riza couldn't really blame them, but he was taken, thank you very much. Of course, there wasn't the need to protect his reputation as a playboy here, and he had informed anyone who asked him out that he wasn't available.

No, her major issue was with her own irritation, both with the other students and with the whole situation. It was hard acting like a teenager when she wasn't one, and the military had gotten her used to a certain level of order and organization that was impossible to find with most teenagers. She missed her routine back home. Umbridge was also beginning to trouble both herself and Roy. Roy had been careful not to be singled out by here, but her treatment of other students as it was would be enough to get her fired from a school in Amestris. It would be fairly easy for her to start a campaign against the two of them just as she had against Harry Potter.

There was really nothing they could about that right now though. The only course of action that Riza could see was continuing with their research. Until they could figure out what had gone wrong, they would be stuck her. With a sigh, Riza reached for another book off her stack. Roy looked up from his own book and gave her a smile.

"We can take a break when you're done with that one, Hawkeye. I bet we could convince the House Elves to give some hot chocolate."

She nodded. "All right."

Riza went back to her book with renewed determination. Chocolate wasn't much of a comfort given the severity of their situation, but it would get her through today. Roy reached over and squeezed her hand. At least she wasn't stuck here alone.

* * *

Theme: Library


	181. Bridging a Gap

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Bridging a Gap**

Riza did not like the way things were going. Umbridge was clearly a danger to her students, and the Wizarding government just gave her more and more power. Riza had not been oblivious to Harry's punishments at her hands nor to the general fear and unease that the woman caused in the other students. She wouldn't be surprised if there had been other students suffering the same punishment. And it was beginning to really anger her. There were too many parallels between Umbridge's abuse of power and what had been going on in Amestris.

Which was probably why she took the action she did. Riza had been curled up in a chair in the common room when Harry came in from yet another detention, clutching his hand. And she had had enough.

"Come here, Harry."

He looked up startled. He knew who she was, of course, but they didn't really interact much. Riza smiled, reaching for her messenger bag.

"I don't bite."

Harry reluctantly came over to her, and Riza retrieved a small jar from her bag. She had convinced Lupin to take her to a drugstore before they had left for school, and she was grateful for that now. Capturing his hand, Riza frowned at the red markings. This was not right. Thankfully, Riza was very used to patching people up when they needed it. Harry watched in something like awe as she smeared the antibacterial ointment over the injury and neatly bandaged it.

"You've done this before."

Riza laughed. "You have no idea how much I have spent patching up boys like you."

"And she always had gentler hands than the nurses."

She looked back to smile at Roy who had come up behind them and was leaning on the back of her chair. "You should know. Nine times out of ten it was you who were injured."

Roy brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "I knew I didn't have to worry with you around."

Harry was looking between them. "There's more to you two than Dumbledore said. Isn't there?"

She shared a look with Roy. He was the one who answered.

"I can't really say as I don't know what Dumbledore has told you." Roy ran a hand through his hair. "A truthful statement would be there is more to us than we have told Dumbledore."

"Huh."

Riza patted his hand. "Let me know if you have detention again, or if anyone else does."

Harry nodded and headed off to his dorm. She and Roy shared another look.

"Something needs to be done about that Umbridge woman."

Roy looked concerned. "You're not planning anything, are you? As much as this bothers me, I'm not sure we can do anything right now without putting ourselves in serious trouble."

She gave him a look.

Roy sighed. "Right. I know. You wouldn't do anything without thinking it through first."

It was her turn to sigh. "I just think we need to keep it in mind."

* * *

Theme: Mercy and Hospitality


	182. Territorial Disputes

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Territorial Disputes**

Riza had a problem. Well, besides the fact that she currently looked seventeen and was in another dimension. No, her newest problem was the fact that Draco Malfoy had decided he was interested in her. Romantically interested in her. And despite the fact that Riza was clearly involved with Roy, Malfoy had started pursuing her.

It was getting irritating. The boy wouldn't take no for an answer. She had tried a polite refusal. She had tried to ignore him. She had avoided him. She had told him in very blunt terms that she was already taken and she was not interested. Nothing had worked.

She hadn't told Roy. He didn't need the added stress, and Riza knew him well enough to know that he would overreact. For all that they maintained a mostly professional relationship in public, Roy tended to be very protective of her, especially when it came to men taking an interest in her. Besides, they didn't need to be causing trouble here at Hogwarts.

Still, Riza was supremely frustrated. She just wanted to be left alone. She didn't need romantic complications right now. Or ever actually. Riza had the only man she ever wanted, and she want need to deal with teenaged boys with adolescent crushes. So when Malfoy approached her on the way back from the library she was less than polite.

"Miss Hawkeye, would you care to join on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"How many times have I told you no? The answer is not going to change. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Malfoy grabbed her wrist. "Not this time. You're not leaving until you agree to go out with me."

She reacted. Riza hadn't spent her adult life in the military without learning how to deal with unwanted attention. The next thing Malfoy knew, he was slammed into the wall.

"You are going to leave me alone," she hissed. "I am sick and tired of this. The next time you so much as try and touch me, there will be broken bones. And you are not going to report this to anyone, got it? Do you understand?"

He nodded. Riza let go and gathered up her things.

"I trust we won't have to discuss this again?"

"Riza!" Roy came running down the hall. "Do you have that book on advanced alchemy? The one with the red cover? I need to check something in it."

Riza raised an eyebrow at Malfoy as she pulled the book out of her stack. Malfoy nodded and then vamoosed. Roy took the book.

"What was that about?"

She shrugged. "Just clearing a few things up. What have you found?"

As he began to explain, Riza slipped her hand into his with a smile. If Malfoy didn't take her seriously, maybe she would let him set the little prick on fire.

* * *

Theme: Fatal Error


	183. Aiding and Abetting

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Aiding and Abetting**

Harry wrung his hands. He had some doubts about this plan, but he knew that this could help Dumbledore's Army. Mustang and Hawkeye were clearly more experienced than the rest of them, and neither of them liked Umbridge very much. Harry hoped that they could teach him and the others some things that weren't in the text books. They needed every edge they could get, and he had a feeling that these two could give them that.

Of course, it was also a risk on his part. Neither Mustang nor Hawkeye knew about Dumbledore's Army. Harry doubted they were about to run off and tell Umbridge about it, but they were outsiders. And that was why he hadn't told Ron and Hermione he was doing this. Carefully, he approached the two older students who were bent over a book beside the fire.

"Excuse me, I, um, have a favor to ask."

They both looked up, but it was Mustang who spoke. "What can we do for you, Harry?"

"You know how Umbridge isn't teaching us any practical skills in class, and since Voldemort is out there, some of us have formed a secret study group. I was hoping that you two might be able to show us a few things." Harry held his breath.

The two shared one of their looks. If he didn't know better, Harry would swear those two were telepathic or something. They seemed to communicate more without words than with.

"Why do you want us to teach your group?"

Harry bit his bit. "Voldemort is out there, and you two clearly know a thing or two about protecting yourselves. All we really have to go on right now is my past experiences. I mean, I survived, but that was in part due to luck. We need to be ready next time."

Mustang reached for Hawkeye's hand. "And you understand the risks you are taking?"

"We all do. We decided that it would be worse to have to face the Death Eaters unprepared."

A sigh escaped from Mustang. "All right. There are a few conditions though. We have complete control of the lesson, and you tell no one, not even Dumbledore, of our involvement."

"Deal."

Mustang and Hawkeye shared another look. "Just tell us when and where."

* * *

Theme: Conspiracy, Intrigue


	184. Practical Lesson

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Practical Lessons**

Roy fought the urge to pace. He and Riza were the only ones there other than Granger and Weasley. They had wanted to be early to get a sense of the space. The rest of Dumbledore's Army along with Harry had yet to arrive. He had a feeling that no one was expecting the lesson he and Riza had put together. Both of the officers respected these children's determination to be able to face what they knew was coming, but they still were children, and they really hadn't been exposed to the worst of what humanity could do.

He and Riza would do their best to help them be ready. They knew too well what could happen when people were thrown into a situation they were unprepared for. Even so, Roy had his concerns. He knew that this war was coming to these children no matter what he did, but it still bothered him to be training children for war. Riza's hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts.

"They're all here."

Nodding, Roy stepped forward. "All right. Harry has asked Hawkeye and I to teach you some of what we know. We're not going to teach you any spells."

There were murmurs of surprise and protest at that. Roy just continued.

"You all are better acquainted with magic than I am. What Hawkeye and I can do is teach you a few things that will keep you alive. Can I have a volunteer?"

They were puzzled, but Weasley stepped forward. Roy motioned to Hawkeye. "I want you to attack Hawkeye. Any spell will do."

Weasley looked concerned but raised his wand. The next thing he knew, his legs had been knocked out from under him, and Hawkeye was restraining his wand arm, the wand already on the floor.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Roy motioned to Hawkeye to release him and helped Weasley to his feet. "For the most part, you enemies need a wand and a complete incantation to attack you, and they don't seem to consider a physical attack as a possibility. We're going to show you how to disarm an opponent as well as how to disrupt their concentration."

Roy smiled grimly as he surveyed the young faces in front of him. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Theme: Leadership/Initiative/Authority


	185. Peaceful Sleep

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Peaceful Sleep**

Hermione covered her mouth. She didn't know whether to scream or sigh. Boys were not allowed in the girls' dorm. None the less, Roy Mustang was curled up in bed with Riza Hawkeye, both dead to the world. Hermione had come up to see if the young woman wanted to join herself and some of the other girls for a study and gossip session. Instead, she found the blond fast asleep with Mustang wrapped around her like a quilt.

She would admit they were adorable together. Hermione was not oblivious to the way those two looked at each other or how they seemed to communicate with one another in touches and glances. Neither Mustang nor Hawkeye had been very forthcoming about their previous circumstances or what exactly their relationship to each other was, and Hermione hadn't pried. She hadn't really thought much about them until they had started helping out with Dumbledore's Army.

But now that she had started paying attention to the two of them, Hermione couldn't help but notice how the pair acted like a couple, just without displays of affection. At least in public. In the few minutes like this when she caught them alone together, Hermione found they resembled a happily married couple more than anything else. They were really quite sweet together.

Mustang whimpered in his sleep. Hawkeye shifted slightly, pressing more closely against him, and the whimpers ceased, Mustang settling back into a peaceful sleep. Hermione sighed. They really were too sweet to disrupt. She let the bed curtains fall back into place, hiding the couple, and quietly slipped out of the room. There'd be other chances to try and get to know Hawkeye, and those two deserved a rest after all the work they'd been putting in for Dumbledore's Army.

* * *

Theme: Bed


	186. A Winter Celebration

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**A Winter Celebration**

Riza figured she was going to have to simply bite the bullet. Everyone was in a buzz over this Christmas thing, and she had no clue what it was. Apparently, they got a holiday from school because of it, but other than that she was at a loss. Thankfully, with their participation in Dumbledore's Army, she had found that the other students were a little more willing to hold a conversation with her. Riza slid into a seat beside Hermione with a smile.

"I had a question if you don't mind."

The younger girl looked up from her book. "Sure. What's up?"

"I was wondering about this Christmas holiday that was coming up. We don't have it at home."

Hermione blinked at her. "You don't have Christmas?"

"Not that I know of. What is it exactly?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, originally it was the celebration of the birth of Christ, but you don't have to be Christian to celebrate Christmas anymore. Typically, you get together with your family and celebrate and exchange gifts."

"Oh. Like Jültide on the winter solstice." Riza smiled. "Though I suppose that's more of a romantic holiday. Our major family holiday is Hoog Min Dag during the New Year."

Hermione nodded. "Anyway, we get time off from school and a lot of the students go home. Typically, Harry, Ron, and I stay, but I don't think that's going to happen this year. Not with Umbridge around. Did Dumbledore mention any plans for you and Mustang?"

"No," Riza shook her head. "My guess is that we'll either stay here or return to Grimmauld Place."

This Christmas thing had given her some ideas. Riza would be the first to admit that living here was not the easiest or the most enjoyable experience, but there was really nothing more that they could be doing right now. Unfortunately, Riza also knew that Roy didn't see it that way. He blamed himself for getting them both stuck in this situation, and he felt that he should be able to get them out of it as well. Adding Umbridge's tyranny to the mix hadn't helped either; it reminded them both too much of what was going on in their homeland. But this holiday might give them a chance to relax and not to worry for a little while. At least, Riza was pretty sure she could come up with something that would keep Roy distracted over their school break.

* * *

Theme: Winter


	187. Some Yuletide Fun

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Some Yuletide Fun**

"Come here a minute."

Riza held her hands out to him, and Roy let her draw him away from the celebrating witches and wizards. They had ended up back at Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holiday. Once again they were rather out of place with the rest. Roy would have actually preferred to stay at Hogwarts and keep investigating the library for any hint of what had gone wrong with the array that had sent them here, but with Umbridge lurking around, he had to agree that it might not be the best idea.

Still, it felt awkward being among all those celebrating a holiday he knew next to nothing about. Riza had insisted that he dress up some, so he was in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt, but he really didn't see the point. His thoughts were brought back to the moment by the sound of Riza shutting the door behind them. Roy got a good look at the room. It was clean which was surprising in this house, and there was only a fireplace, no furniture what so ever.

"Would you start the fire, please?" She smiled at him.

He did as she asked while she fussed with something in the corner. There was a soft click, and suddenly the room was filled with jazzy music. It wasn't anything familiar, but it was similar to what was popular at the nightclubs in Central these days. Riza shrugged out of her sweater to reveal the red dress. Holding out her hands once again, she grinned.

"Dance with me?"

"Always."

They spun around the room, swinging to the music. Roy held her close savoring the chance to just be with Riza. She rest her head on his shoulder.

"So what prompted this?"

Riza hummed a little, head still on his shoulder. "Christmas is supposed be a time to celebrate family and love. You're both for me."

Roy noticed she seemed to be steering him in a particular direction. He looked down to find a smirk playing about her lips.

"What are you up to now?"

The smirk grew. "Just another one of these people's silly traditions. Apparently when two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

Roy smirked back and dipped her for a kiss. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Theme: In front of the fireplace or "Caught under the Mistletoe"


	188. One Last Straw

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**One Last Straw**

Riza Hawkeye was known for her calm personality. She could be counted on to be calm under fire and in almost every situation. Very few people had ever seen her really lose her temper. That number was about to go up. Her back straightened and her hand hovered by her hidden firearm. The student beside her cringed, but it wasn't due to fear of her. No, that honor went to Umbridge. Riza had rounded the corner to find the new Headmistress terrorizes a first year. The poor girl had been near tears. It was bad enough that Umbridge went after Harry the way she did, but this child had mostly likely done nothing, and Riza had had enough.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but I think Miss Zeller needs to see Madam Pomfrey. She doesn't look at all well."

Umbridge's attention swung to Riza. She stood her ground.

"I don't believe I remember your name, miss."

"Riza Hawkeye."

"Ah yes. Mister Mustang's companion was it? I have been curious, what exactly does he need a companion for? You clearly aren't a witch. In fact, I'm not sure why you're here at all."

Riza met her eyes calmly. "I am his companion because we are all each other has. He would not agree to attend Hogwarts unless I came with him."

"So you really don't belong here then. I shall have to do something about this you understand, Miss Hawkeye. I can't have someone who isn't a student running around disrupting the learning environment."

She did not back down. Riza had been threatened by far more formidable threats than Umbridge. The woman might be able to dominate most of the people at this school, but Riza had been through far worse in her life.

"You do realize that if you force me to leave Hogwarts, that Mustang will do so as well."

"He can't do that. Not unless he wants to give up magic for good." Umbridge looked triumphant. "You can't believe he'll choose you over that."

Riza simply smiled. Umbridge would not understand what bound herself and Roy, and she would not believe anything Riza said to explain it.

"Now, I suppose that I could make an exception in your case if you would just tell me what exactly has been going on in Gryffindor." Umbridge's voice was sweet. "It would be very much to your benefit."

Riza narrowed her eyes and smiled, showing her teeth. "I highly doubt that."

* * *

Theme: Fight or Flight


	189. Clues Found

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Clues Found**

Roy reminded himself that running down the halls was not a good idea. For one, this place had a tendency to move things around on you. For another, the rest of the school didn't need to know that he'd quite possibly found the cause of his alchemic array going awry and sending himself and Hawkeye to this ridiculous dimension. Riza did need to know, but he could handle that calmly even if he was excited. The teenagers were clearly rubbing off on him.

Still, if he was right about this information, there was a chance that he could get them home before too long. The fact that it had been buried in the library archives and misfiled explained why they hadn't come across this text before. Roy would take government conspiracies and cover-ups over evil wizards bent on world domination any day. At least at home there was something he could do about things. Besides, Roy was really sick of being stuck as a teenager. He liked being grown up for the most part.

He rounded a corner to find raised voices. Or at least, Umbridge's voice was raised. Hawkeye's was a familiar flat tone that indicated she was furious. This did not bode well for anyone. As the scene came into sight, Roy winced. Hawkeye's fingers were hovering near her guns, and they had an audience. This was not a good situation. Riza would be tempted to fight back if Umbridge started something, but their precarious position here would cause her to hesitate perhaps a little to long. It would be very easy for this to get ugly.

He took a step forward, intending to interrupt the tableau before him, when Umbridge's hand lashed out first to strike Riza then to cast a spell that flung his lieutenant into a wall. And that was enough. Roy slid his gloves on and stepped between the two women.

"Enough."

Umbridge ignored him. Roy snapped. A small arc of flames danced into the air. That caught her attention. Roy moved so he blocked any line of fire towards Hawkeye.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Are you all right, Hawkeye?"

"Fine, sir." She had fallen back into their familiar patterns. "Just bruised."

"Good." His eyes narrowed. "Professor Umbridge, I would appreciate it if you did not attack my companion. I don't think any of us would be pleased with the consequences."

"And just what do you think you can do about it, Mister Mustang? This woman shouldn't even be here in the first place. And you know quite well that spells are not allowed outside of the classroom."

Roy felt more than heard Hawkeye rise to her feet and take her accustomed place just behind him. He had no doubt that she had her guns in hand. He smirked. "It wasn't a spell."

"What?"

He snapped again, this time producing a large burst of flame. "It's not a spell. Let me assure you that I am not about to let your bullying succeed with me or mine."

Umbridge looked taken aback before her face shifted to rage. "Mister Mustang, do you realize the serious trouble you are getting yourself into? I don't know how things were run at your former school, but here you are subject to the rules of this institution."

Roy bit back the urge to laugh. He was already walking a thin line here. "You mean your rules. I somehow doubt that the punishment of students by carving messages into their hands has always been a Hogwarts rule. I don't know why no one has put a stop to you before now, but I will not tolerate your abuse."

Before Umbridge could try anything else, Roy decided a show of force was needed. He snapped one more time, setting the book she was carrying ablaze. Umbridge dropped it, startled, and watched it burn. Roy raised his hand, drawing her attention once again.

"Next time it will be your wand. Good day, Professor."

He turned, his senses still on alert for an attack. Hawkeye met his eyes for a long moment and nodded before taking her place at his side. As they headed towards Gryffindor tower, with a rather stunned audience watching, he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I think I know what went wrong. I found this book…"

* * *

Theme: Library Archives


	190. Aid in Troubled Times

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Aid in Troubled Times**

Roy sighed and pulled Riza a little closer. After their little encounter with Umbridge, it seemed safer to keep a low profile. So the pair was currently curled up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He had been going over the text he'd found in the library. It was helpful, but unfortunately, Roy had come to an impasse with the research. He knew why they had ended up here, but it wouldn't necessarily help them get home. Nor would it help him get the two of them back to their proper ages.

Still, it was a start, and it would give him something to work off of rather than fumbling around blindly. Roy rest his chin on Riza's shoulder. Things were certainly getting more and more out of control here at Hogwarts. The Wizarding world was remarkably unstable, and it seemed liable to erupt in chaos at any time. He wanted to keep well out of that. He had enough problems without adding political upheaval and turmoil to them. Besides, he wasn't about to be pulled into fixing another governmental mess. He had enough to do back at home.

At least it provided some entertainment. The constant conflict between the students and Umbridge could be quite entertaining at times. And thankfully, the departure of the Weasley twins had completely overshadowed his and Riza's little spat with Umbridge for the time being. Unfortunately, Riza's services as a nurse and comforter of those who had been terrorized by that woman. After treating Harry earlier in the year, Riza had quickly turned into the "mother" of Gryffindor. It didn't surprise Roy that much. The Elric boys had reacted much the same way to her.

Things were not going especially well for the students since the Weasely twins had left. Oh, there had been all sorts of successful pranks against Umbridge and her minions, but Roy knew enough of war to know that these were simply minor skirmishes whose victories meant little in the long run. They would only serve to increase Umbridge's determination to squash resistance. Though the pranks did give a boost to the students' moral, and that was a good thing. Roy sighed again.

Riza shifted in arms. "Would you stop that? Sighing isn't going to solve anything, and it's beginning to annoy me."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "There's no one to bounce ideas off of. No offense, Hawkeye, but for all of your knowledge of alchemy, you're not an alchemist. It's not quite the same."

She smiled. "I wouldn't want to be an alchemist. What do you want the Elric brothers here to lend a hand?"

Roy groaned at that thought. "Don't tempt fate. Please. That's just what we need: Fullmetal and Alphonse bringing their own special brand of chaos to this place. Either they'd do Voldemort's work for him and destroy the school or somehow manage to utterly disrupt the government. And give me a headache."

Laughing, Riza leaned back against him. "And how is that any different from what you're planning to do back home? Or what we've done here for that matter?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's entrance interrupted the discussion. They looked utterly drained, most likely due to their studying for the upcoming O.W.L.s. The trio slumped onto the furniture. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, and Roy felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. Riza was now sitting bolt upright, reaching for her gun. The fire crackled and shifted. Roy frowned as it seemed to expand and grow grey in the middle. This was not how fire behaved.

Something tumbled out of the grey space in the fire followed by another and another. As the fire diminished and returned to its normal size and color, Roy found him staring at two familiar blonds and one whom he could guess the identity of. Fullmetal looked around.

"Colonel?" He stared in disbelief.

Winry and Alphonse also stared, clearly not recognizing the pair in front of them. Roy groaned and buried his head in his hands. Riza just laughed, though it was a tad hysterically. They just had to tempt fate.

* * *

Theme: Double, double toil and trouble.


	191. Stressful Situations

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Stressful Situations**

Roy wondered if banging his head against a wall would help his headache any. It certainly couldn't make it worse. Things had been bad enough before. He and Hawkeye had been stuck in an alternate universe in the bodies of their younger selves. It had been bad but manageable. Now they also had the Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell to take care of as well. And they hadn't even had the decency to arrive in a way that wouldn't attract attention. No, instead they had arrived right in front of the golden trio. At least Ron, Hermione, and Harry were being helpful about all this.

The biggest issue was keeping their arrival out of the public information. Roy wasn't about to let Umbridge anywhere near these three. Edward could end up killing her. Not that Roy would mind that exactly, but he didn't think Fullmetal was really ready for that sort of thing. Besides, Roy would rather see that woman punished by her own system than dead. It would be nice for her to get a taste of her own medicine. Still, that meant that figuring out what exactly to do with the three of them.

Currently, Harry had convinced the house elves to hide the Elrics and Winry, so they were safely out of sight. But they wouldn't be able to keep up the charade forever. It also didn't help that Fullmetal was clearly skeptical of the explanation that Roy had provided about where they were and what was going on. Roy was seriously considering letting the Gryffindors use Fullmetal for practice their O.W.L.s.

The O.W.L.s were actually proving rather useful. Most people were busy either studying for them or busy avoiding the stressed out students studying for them. Dressed in student robes, Winry, Ed, and Al blended right in. The teachers too were caught up in the general craziness, and so far, they hadn't noticed the extra students wandering around. Roy was still on pins and needles. It wouldn't take much for everything here to explode. He only hoped that it would be events in the Wizarding World that sparked the explosion rather than something one of his crew did.

Roy knew he'd have lost it already if it weren't for Hawkeye. She was his one oasis of calm. Despite the general craziness of this place they called a school and the more specific craziness of the Elrics, Riza remained her normal serene self. The fact that she treated most of this as if it were their normal routine gave him a sense of balance. Now if he could only get home, he might even promise her he'd do his all his paperwork in thanks.

* * *

Theme: Pins and Needles, Headache


	192. Fools Rush In

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Fools Rush In**

These children were going to get themselves killed. Riza was thankful that life in the military meant she could be ready for a fight in the matter of minutes. There was no way to talk Harry out of this harebrained scheme, but at least they could keep the children from getting too many people killed. She let out a sigh. Truth be told, neither her nor Roy's conscious would let them have these children face their enemies alone. Which meant they were going along with the harebrained scheme.

It also meant that she needed to stop thinking and get moving. Riza made one last check to make sure she had all her ammunition before heading out the door. Harry wasn't going to like the fact that he was taking a group with him, but neither his friends nor the Amestrans were about let him go on his own. The group assembled down at the edge of the forest. Many of Harry's friends bore marks of their recent battles with Umbridge and her minions.

There was arguing which Riza ignored. Roy and Ed would make any points that needed to be made much more eloquently than she could. Thankfully, the argument ended quickly with Harry finally accepting help, and she found herself clutching Roy as their Thestral sped through the sky. This was clearly insane. They had no plan, no solid intelligence, and no backup. On the bright side, this always seemed to work for the Elric brothers, so maybe they had a chance. Riza held on tight and hoped they weren't rushing off to their deaths.

* * *

Theme: Rush, Thrill, Exhilaration


	193. Winning Battles

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Winning Battles**

Roy caught Hawkeye's nod in the dim light and eased around the corner and snapped, creating a flame just big enough to attract their target's attention. The Death Eater whirled around only to be taken out by Riza's shot. When things had gone south, Roy had order Ed and Al to take Winry and try and get out with as many of the Hogwarts students as they could. Hawkeye and himself would cover their retreat.

The plan wasn't exactly working, but it was giving the children a better chance than they would have without it. The Death Eaters' ranks were thinning, but they were still outnumbered. He hoped that the children would make it out all right. For all that they were stubborn and foolish, they did have good intentions. They were likely to get themselves killed one of these days, but they weren't that different from Elrics.

The pair relied on the sounds they heard and their instincts for most of their guidance. There wasn't really enough light around to follow shadows. Roy knew that they were fighting a loosing battle. Their enemies knew the layout better, and there were more of them. When it became clear that some of the others had been captured, they really had no choice but to see what they could do. It didn't take much to follow behind the Death Eaters.

He met Hawkeye's eyes as they eavesdropped on the Death Eaters. It confirmed the thought that these people were absolutely insane. As things quickly degenerated, Roy fought his way towards Harry as Riza worked to free some of the other students. The Elrics were holding their own thank goodness, and he didn't see Winry anywhere. She must have made it out; otherwise, Fullmetal would be foaming at the mouth. There was something about the stone arch in the room that kept pulling at Roy's attention, but this wasn't really the time to investigate that.

The arrival of reinforcements helped. When Black appeared, the odds started to even a little though not enough. But if Black was here, it meant the others in the Order of Phoenix knew what was going on. Roy was too busy keeping himself and Neville alive to really pay much attention to the while fight. It was only when he heard Bellatrix begin the killing curse that he caught sight of Harry and Black, both in her range. Roy cursed. He wouldn't be fast enough to stop it.

But the incantation never finished. Bellatrix hit the ground, a bullet through her forehead. Black moved away from the arch, hurrying to check on Harry. Roy's attention was caught by the Death Eater approaching Hawkeye from behind. He whirled snapping his fingers as he did. The Death Eater went up in flames as Hawkeye shouted a warning of her own, raising her gun. Roy turned as he felt something hit him, and the world went black once again.

* * *

Theme: Battlefield


	194. Passage Home

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**Passage Home**

He woke to find a blond curled up beside him in the bed. Roy turned his head to study Hawkeye's sleeping face. There was a bruise across her cheek, but other than that she seemed fine. The last thing he remembered was the fight in the Department of Mysteries. Clearly, they had survived that since this was the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. His movement seemed to have disturbed Hawkeye as she made a sleepy little noise and opened her eyes.

"Roy?"

"Hey." He reached over to brush her bangs out of her face. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a stunning spell and then hit your head when you fell. You didn't really miss much. The battle was over shortly after that."

She moved to sit up. Roy wrapped an arm around her and leaned against the headboard.

"Everyone is fine. There were some minor injuries, but nothing major on our side. There have been some developments with the whole Order of Phoenix versus Voldemort issue, but that doesn't concern us. Ed thinks that he's found our way home. He and Al just waiting for you to double check their arrays and calculations."

"Using the arch?" He knew that was the key. The thing had been pulling at him since he saw it.

"Alchemists." She almost sounded annoyed with him. "Yes, with the arch. It looks like we'll have to sneak in to use it, but Black and Lupin have offered their services to help with that. The only remaining issue is how to put us back our proper ages."

He sighed. "I still don't know how to do that. I think it was caused by the interaction of the wizard's spell and my alchemy, but I have no idea how to replicate that or to reverse it."

Riza let out a sigh of her own. "We will deal. If worst comes to worst, at least you still won't beat out Edward for the title of youngest State Alchemist."

He kissed her temple. This could throw their plans out of order. It would definitely be harder to achieve his goals with the scrutiny their new appearance would cause. There was also the problem of her tattoo. Neither of them wanted it remain intact, but Roy wasn't sure he could bring himself to burn her once again. Hawkeye let him pull her closer as she continued.

"For all we know, simply going home will restore us. Edward and Alphonse both regained what they had lost when they arrived here. We should focus on getting back to Amestris. It has been almost a year now, and we won't know what will happen and what has happened until we go back. We can make plans from there."

She was right as usual. Getting home was their primary focus. There would be plenty of time to worry about their other problems later. So, the first order of business would be to see what Fullmetal had come up with. Roy swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Right then. Where's Fullmetal?"

The next week was spent pour over diagrams and planning their exit. The Ministry of Magic had tightened security on the Department of Secrets, but Black and Lupin were certain they could get them in. They were only going to have one shot at this though, so they would have to make it count. The goodbyes were thankfully brief. None of the connections any of them had made here were strong enough to cause any real grief or problems with their departure.

Feeling apprehensive, Roy stood in front of the arch and nodded to Edward. The array drawn around it flared to light, and the same pull that had brought them here could be felt. With his had wrapped tightly around Riza's, Roy was the first to step forward into the arch. Cold filled his limbs and now familiar blackness swallowed his consciousness once more even as he was thinking that this was getting to be a bad habit.

* * *

Theme: The Die Is Cast


	195. No Place Like Home

Author's Note: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter, or their characters. This is AU and set during the fifth book.

* * *

**No Place Like Home**

Riza woke on the warehouse floor where this whole mess started. Roy was there beside her, and she could see a suit of armor as well as a pair of blond heads. There were all here. They were home. The warehouse seemed abandoned and fairly unchanged. She could see a scuffed array on the ground, but it was no longer complete. With a groan, Riza pulled got to her feet. Floors were not comfortable. She looked down and let out a sigh of relief. Roy looked to be about thirty. They were back to normal.

Roy let out a groan of his own, and she immediately knelt by his side.

"Sir?"

"Hawkeye?" He blinked at her. "Are we back to all that formality again?"

"We are home, sir."

And unfortunately, the informality they had shared while stuck at Hogwarts would have to be left there. It would no longer be safe to allow themselves even that small pleasure.

Mustang groaned but got to his fee. Looking around the room, he let out a sigh.

"I suppose we should wake them up." He glanced down at Fullmetal. "He's not going to let us hear the end of this you know."

Rousing Edward and company turned out to be more of task than Riza expected. But once everyone was awake, they all found themselves rather reluctant to venture back out into the city. Riza squeezed the colonel's hand. They had been gone for nearly a year, and while Edward had filed them in on some of events since their disappearance, there was still a lot they didn't know. None of them really knew what to expect. Still, they were back in their own world, and Riza doubted that the problems they had been working to solve had taken care of themselves while they were gone.

Meeting Roy's eyes, she nodded, and they dropped each other's hands. Roy made for the exit, and Riza took up her normal position following after him. They had work to do after all. The government wasn't going overthrow itself after all. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

Theme: Floor


	196. Blood and Thorns

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is slightly AU and set in the manga.**  
**

* * *

**Blood and Thorns**

The first rose showed up in her mailbox at work. On top of the stacks of paperwork, lay one black rose with a note attached to a dark red ribbon. The note read: _Women should know their place._

Riza sighed, pocketed the note, and tossed the rose in the nearest trash can. She'd check with the other women stationed here to see if they had all gotten one. Mostly likely once again some idiot had decided to express their opinion of women in the military. She scooped up the paperwork and headed for the colonel's office, thinking nothing more of it.

She was a bit concerned when she checked around and found she was the only one who had gotten a note. It meant she had been noticed which vaguely bothered her. It made her job easier when she went unnoticed. The colonel was safer when people overlooked her because they forgot she was watching over him. Still, she had been a bit more in the spotlight than usual lately, and there was always the chance that it had been sent by one of the colonel's enemies as an attempt to weaken his support. The rose and the note were filed away in the back of her mind as she went about her duties. However, nothing happened the rest of the week in relation to those, so she dismissed it as a harmless prank. There were more important things to put her energy into than worrying about it, getting the colonel to do his paperwork for instance.

The second rose showed up a week later on her desk, and the colonel saw it before she had a chance to dispose of it. Thankfully, he did not see the note which had read: _You should learn your place._ The note would have just made him grumpier. He didn't like it when men took a romantic interest in her. He liked it even less when someone was threatening her, or at least what he considered threatening her. She didn't know if it was because they had put their own relationship on hold and he didn't like that other people could court her when he couldn't or if it was a holdover from Ishbal when she had been the only woman in their unit. Either way, it could be frustrating. Yes, she understood the sentiment, but that didn't make it easier to live with the result when the colonel got overprotective.

Anyway, there was too much going on these days for her to really be concerned about it. Between Edward's antics and Scar on the loose, she had enough to worry about. The third rose caused real concern, however. It had been stuck in the vents of her locker in the women's locker room. The note had read: _Someone needs to teach you your place._ That wasn't what bothered her though. It was the fact that the rose and note had showed up in the locker room. There weren't that many women stationed here, but they all kept a pretty close watch on who hung around the locker room. They had enough problems without peeping toms. No one had seen the note and rose delivered.

A fourth note and rose were delivered to her home, and that had her seriously annoyed. Riza did not like it when work related things followed her home. Sometimes it was inevitable, but for the most part, her home was her sanctuary. It was the one place where she could simply be Riza. The note had been more threatening as well. It had read: _You'll be taught your place._

She ignored it for the most part. It wasn't that she didn't take such threats seriously. However, threats to the colonel took top priority, and honestly, she currently didn't have the energy to deal with this. Besides, really, what could she do? Even if she reported it and a threat against a minor lieutenant like herself was deemed worth investigation, Scar was the bigger threat right now, and that's where the energy would and should be focused.

The fifth rose was in her mail box again. However, it wasn't just a rose and a note this time. There was also a photo, a photo of her. It was of her entering the building. She wasn't sure how old it. The note read: _You don't belong there._

It was enough to put her a little more on edge throughout the day. She didn't like how this was progressing, but she knew if she mentioned it to the colonel he'd do something stupid, trying to protect her, like taking her off duty until they found out who was sending the roses. It wasn't practical, and it would put him in more danger. It was bad enough when she was there to remind him he was useless in the rain; if she wasn't there, she was half afraid he'd end up dead.

When the next rose showed up on her desk again, she barely had time to stuff the photo and note that came with it a drawer before the colonel walked in.

"So, who's the special guy?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"That's the second rose, at least, that I know of."

"I don't know who's sending them, sir."

"A secret admirer, huh?"

That was the end of the conversation, but the colonel was less than happy the rest of the day. She didn't have a chance to look at the photo and note until she'd gone home for the evening. The photo was of her at work again. This time of her at her desk, taken through the office window. The note read: _You won't be sitting there much longer._

Riza didn't like where this was going. With a sigh, she dug out the other notes and began putting them in envelopes, each marked with the date the note had been received. If this went on one more week, she would report it and turn in everything. It would be a hassle, but this was beginning to get out of hand.

She was beginning to think the person was giving up when she received the seventh rose. It was stuck in her locker again, and once again, no one had seen who had put it there. The photo was of her at the shooting range. The note read: _Your little toys won't protect you._ They were both promptly put in an envelope and added to the folder that contained the rest of the threats. She'd go to the colonel first thing in the morning. He was going to be a pain about it, but that couldn't be helped.

This didn't put her in the best of moods for the rest of the day. Thankfully, it was a rather quiet day at the office and over with rather quickly. She returned home grateful that work was over but not looking forward to the next morning. The colonel was going to hit the roof. She changed into her pajamas, intent on spending the rest of her evening with a book and her dog. Riza was half way through the book when there was a knock on the door. She pulled on her robe with a sigh. It was probably old Mrs. Gunnerson wanting to borrow something for the fifth time this month and to set Riza up with her grandson.

She opened the door to find nothing but a rose, a note, and a photo on her doorstep. She brought them inside then locked the door before looking at them. The photo has been taken through her apartment window, probably less than an hour ago. The note read: _You'll beg for it when I'm done with you._ What "it" was was not specified in the note.

She drew her curtains and then began to think over her options. She could stay here, barricaded in her apartment all night. The drawbacks to that were that she wouldn't get any sleep, she had no backup, and she wasn't sure could make the apartment impenetrable. On the other hand if she left, she could be ambushed on her way to someplace else, she might put whomever she went to in danger, and it would mean she was running away.

Thunder rumbled outside, and Hayate yelped in surprise. That decided her. She walked into her bedroom, pulling off her robe to put on her shoulder holsters. She put the robe back on with one of her other guns now in the pocket. A pair of old sneakers were taken from the back of her closet, and she grabbed the folder of threats on her way out of the room. Riza scooped of Hayate on her way out the door. There was no way she would leave him here without her right now.

She locked the apartment and headed for the nearest bar where she called a taxi. Then she gave the driver directions for a building that was three blocks away from the colonel's apartment. She got out there, and then walked to the colonel's apartment building, taking the most confusing route she could think of. If someone was following her, hopefully she had lost them buy now.

So now she was standing in front of the colonel's door, trying to figure out why she was hesitating to knock. This was simply ridiculous. She'd come all the way over here at this hour, and she wasn't going to chicken out now. Before she could stop herself, Riza raised her hand and sharply rapped on the door.

It took a more than a few moments for the colonel to open the door, and when he did, it took him a minute to process that she was standing there.

"Hawkeye?" He rubbed his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." His eyes flicked to Hayate tucked under her arm. "You both can."

She waited until they were all in the apartment and the door had been locked before setting Hayate down.

"Have a seat, Hawkeye. What's going on?"

Riza hesitated a moment then held out the folder. "I started getting these almost a month ago. They've been increasing in frequency lately. Today I got one at work, and then I got another one almost an hour ago."

He read over the threats, his facing becoming an expressionless mask. "Why didn't you bring this to me earlier?"

She sighed; she had known this was coming, but she still didn't want to face it. "It wasn't until recently that I considered it a legitimate threat. Besides, investigating threats against a minor lieutenant is not a priority at this time."

His eyes narrowed, and his tone was fierce. "Be that as it may, I do not accept threats against my people lightly. Can you think of any specific event that could have triggered this?"

She shook her head. "The only thing I can think is that I may have been more visible than usual lately."

He frowned then sighed. "I'll put some water on for coffee. We'll probably need it before the evening's over."

They spent the rest of the evening going over the threats, looking for patterns. She must have dozed off at some point for she woke the next morning in the colonel's bed, the morning light shining in her face. Hayate was curled up next to her. She stretched a little and tried to resist the urge to just turn over and go back to sleep. Her movement woke Hayate who decided that she needed to get up and began licking her cheek. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hawkeye? Are you up?"

"Just a minute, sir. Hayate, stop that!" She struggled out of the covers, unceremoniously dumping the puppy on the floor. She padded to the door, running a hand through her hair. Hopefully, she didn't look too disheveled. "Yes, sir?"

She opened the door to be met with the smell of fresh coffee. The colonel handed her a mug. "Here. Drink that, and then we'll run over to your place so you can change for work."

She was mildly surprised to find him dressed and ready for work. The colonel was not typically a morning person. Things were quiet during their walk to her apartment. It really wasn't that far; she'd just been cautious in coming last night. Colonel Mustang stopped in front of her apartment.

"Did you lock your door last night, Hawkeye?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then we have a problem."

She peered around his shoulder to she the door a jar and was suddenly glad they'd left Hayate back at the colonel's. She pushed the colonel aside. "I'm going in. I'll call you if the room is secure."

The colonel glared at her. "Are you crazy? This guy is after you, not me. I'm going in first."

"Just because I'm being threatened doesn't mean your safety isn't the first priority. I'm going in first, and you will come in when I say so, not before," she shot back.

They stood there glaring at each for several moments. Finally, he sighed. "How about we go in together?"

She also sighed but nodded. She eased the door open and found herself very happy with her decision to go to the colonel's apartment. Her own had been ransacked. They checked the other rooms just to make sure, but her stalker was long gone. Riza was also getting well and truly angry. It was one thing for someone to send her threatening notes; given her job, that was almost inevitable, and she could deal with it. But for someone to tear apart her home, her sanctuary, was more than enough to earn her anger.

The colonel's lips had compressed to a thin line. "Right, you're not staying here until after we've caught this guy. Get together whatever you'll need for now."

She would have been upset by the fact that the colonel was making decisions for her, except she knew him well enough to know that he was scared and he was going to be unreasonable about her for the next few days. And to tell the truth, the only reason she wasn't feeling afraid right now was because she was currently furious. Fear would come later when she had time to think about what could have happened. Uniforms, another pair of pajamas, Hayate's things, and her spare ammunition were quickly tossed in a bag. The box of her keepsakes, including most of her jewelry, had not been touched probably because it was buried beneath a pile of shoes in her closet. She didn't think she'd need anything from it, but if the stalker came back, she would prefer knowing this at least was safe.

She took the time to change into her uniform. She came out of the bathroom to find Colonel Mustang on the phone with Havoc. He hung up the phone then turned to her. "Havoc will be here to pick us up shortly. Ready to go?"

Hawkeye nodded. As they made their way to the building's entrance, he added, "I'll call a locksmith later and have him replace the locks for you."

It wasn't lost on her that the entire time the colonel kept a hand at the small of her back. She didn't comment on it, but it was rather comforting. And right now, she'd take what comfort she could get. The ride to work was silent. She was grateful for that. She was not looking forward to letting the rest of the office know about this. Well, it wasn't so much her co-workers as it was the rest of Eastern. The military was known for its gossip, and she had worked hard to keep herself out of it for the most part. Her reputation made most people see her as soldier first then a woman. That was helpful to her, and she didn't want to see it jeopardized.

It didn't help that there was another rose in her mailbox. The colonel didn't even let her touch it. She peered over his shoulder to read the note which read: _You don't have much longer._

There was a picture with it as well, also of her in her apartment the night before. The colonel added them to the file. He didn't say anything, but Riza could practically feel the tension he was radiating. It was not going to be an easy or a pleasant day.

She was right. Of course, part of that had to do with the fact that the colonel would not let her out of his sight. This was why she hadn't wanted to tell him in the first place; he was overprotective, and it showed. She couldn't afford to be his weakness, and when he acted like this, people were much more likely to realize she might be something more to him than just a subordinate.

The others in the office didn't really seem sure about how to handle the situation. She wasn't surprised. The last time the colonel had acted like this had been in Ishbal. It had mildly annoyed her then, but she had also been grateful. The front had not been a comfortable place to be when she was the only woman in the group, and it had taken time for the other soldiers to stop seeing her as a woman first. And there were some people who had never stopped seeing her as a woman. But this wasn't Ishbal, and her reputation kept her safe for the most part. She was well aware of the fact that one of the reasons that she didn't get harassed at work was the reactions of her co-workers. She had more than once overheard Havoc explaining to someone just why you didn't say things like that about Lt. Hawkeye. Well, explaining would be a gentle way of putting it. However, for the most part, she was seen as the strong one in the group.

It was a tense, uncomfortable day. She was seriously beginning to consider hiding in the bathroom just to get a break. Of course, knowing the colonel, he'd probably send someone in after her. Either that or come in after her himself. He was in that kind of mood today. Finally, she decided that she had to do something about this or she would go insane. The colonel wasn't doing either of them any good acting like this, and frankly, he was being a pain in the ass.

She shut the office door behind her when she brought the next set of paperwork into the office.

"I need your signature on these, sir, before five o'clock." She paused a moment. "You're not doing either of us any good by treating me like I'm made of glass. Your enemies don't need a weakness to exploit."

He practically stalked over to her. "You are _not_ a weakness. And I am not about to let someone hurt you when I can stop them."

She shook her head. "I am a weakness if my being in danger makes you act like this. With your goals you can't afford--"

He kissed her, cutting off the rest of the sentence. His arms came up around her, holding her in place. It was a fierce kiss, demanding as if he expected her to disappear at any moment. Of their own volition, her arms came up around his neck. When he finally released her mouth, she was panting for breath. He leaned his forehead against hers, still holding her trapped in his arms.

"We can't do this. Not now."

"I know."

He continued to hold her though. She could understand his fear of being helpless again. He felt he should have been able to save Hughes. And Hughes had been the only one he had known longer than her. Add to that the fact his feelings for her weren't simply those of a superior for a subordinate and the whole mess became complicated.

His arms finally loosened, and Riza slipped out of them. Mustang sighed but let her go. She spent a moment straightening her uniform and headed for the door.

"Hawkeye, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She turned slightly. "I know."

The rest of the day was spent in a nearly normal fashion. By the time work was over, they were back to some semblance of normal. Havoc drove the two of them back to the colonel's apartment. There was some awkwardness the first few minutes alone in the apartment, but Hayate broken the tension by deciding to attack Roy's overcoat. Riza quickly swung the discarded piece of clothing out of the dog's reach, hanging on the coat rack. Roy just laughed.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, Hawkeye. I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Yes, sir."

"Roy," he corrected. "Or at least Mustang. We're not at work, and "sir" is going to get old quickly."

She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Riza knew she needed to get some sort of mental distance. Otherwise, it would be all too easy for her to slip into happy domesticity with the colonel, and neither of them could afford that. It would be all too easy for the two of them to simply fall into a physical relationship with one another while they were sharing the same space outside of the office. This was not permanent, and she couldn't afford to relax the barriers around her heart. Not yet at least, maybe in another few years.

Riza found Mustang busily working in the kitchen and took it upon herself to set the table. By the time she had finished, Mustang was putting the final touches on the curry his was making.

"This should be done in another few minutes, Hawkeye. Does Hayate need anything special or can I just give him the scraps from dinner?"

"You can give him the scraps. You'll spoil him anyway."

He shrugged. "I like dogs."

Dinner was silent. Work was about the only thing Riza felt they could talk about safely, and she for one needed a break from work, if only for a few hours. Apparently, Roy felt the same way. It wasn't really an awkward silence after all, just a familiar one. They had spent years in silence.

The clean up too was dealt with in silence. It was only when the last of the dishes were dried and put away that the silence became awkward. Mustang shooed her out of the kitchen.

"Go sit down and relax. You've definitely done enough for the day. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

She started browsing his bookshelves for lack of anything else to do. Mustang did have an impressive collection. There was everything from poetry to science textbooks. There were even, she was amused to see, romance novels. She also came across a very familiar title, an old favorite from her childhood. Settling on the couch with Roy's copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, Riza smiled. It had always been one of her favorite books. She remembered once trying to explain the story to Roy and finally giving up and forcing him to just read the book. In fact, her exact words had been: "Just read the damn book. You can tell me it's stupid then."

He hadn't though. Once he had read the book, he had actually found he liked it. In fact, he had gotten her a copy for her birthday that year. It was a first edition, but what had really touched her was the inscription he had written on the inside cover. It had read: _Happy Birthday, Riza! You seemed so fond of this book, I decided that you need a copy of your very own. I hope you enjoy your gift. Love, Roy._

It was a simple note, but it was probably the first time that someone had used the word love in conjunction with her since her mother's death. She would never be sure, but it was probably the start of her intense loyalty to Roy Mustang. She knew that it had definitely cemented the friendship between the two of them.

"Riza?"

She started and found Roy standing in front of her, holding out a cup of tea. "Three sugars and lemon with no milk, right?"

"You remembered."

"How could I forget? I don't know how many nights we spent in your father's kitchen waiting out thunderstorms." He sat down in the armchair across from her. "I almost miss that."

He was watching her with an odd expression. Riza set the book down.

"Roy?"

"I can't loose you, Riza. You're all I have left." He folded his hands in his lap. "Loosing Maes was hard enough, but at least I still had you. If it had been you instead of Maes, I am not sure I would have been able to continue with my plans."

She opened her mouth to argue with that, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"I know that you disagree. Riza, what is the point of my surviving the changes to the government if I don't seeing any future for myself? Part of the reason I've worked so hard to get to the top is because I couldn't see either of us being able to settle down until the whole mess our country is in was taken care of. That's what I want most of all, Riza, a future with you."

She was speechless. This was something she didn't know how to deal with. That was one of the reasons she had avoided the subject. They could not afford a romance now.

"Colonel, Roy," she corrected herself. "We can't do this. As much as I want this, as much as I love you, I can't jeopardize your plans. We agreed to see this through. We both know we have to do this even if it does mean some personal sacrifice."

And suddenly he was beside her on the couch, his hands wrapping around hers. "I know, Riza. Believe me, I know. But you need to know why I won't take this lightly. I'm willing to wait, but I can't loose you. You're life is not expendable."

He kissed her, cutting off any reply she might form. Roy drew back only after air was becoming an issue for them both, returning to his chair.

"I won't do that again, Riza, but you needed to understand."

Riza took a sip of her tea. She was pretty sure she was in shock. Roy Mustang had just kissed her for the second time today. The last time he'd kissed her had been shortly after Maes' funeral. And before that, it had been years ago, at Maes and Gracia's wedding.

"Roy," she found herself speaking without censoring herself for a change, "when this is over, when you're Fuhrur, all you need to do is ask. The answer will always be yes."

He smiled. "Good."

And for some reason, things weren't as awkward. With the elephant in the room addressed, they could both relax into a semblance of normalcy. Riza knew that the colonel probably would not sleep much in favor of keeping watch. Of course, she doubted she would sleep much herself.

"Would you like to use the shower before bed?"

"I'll take one in the morning if that's okay, sir."

"Of course, Hawkeye. You know where the guest room is. I'm going to take a quick shower and head to bed myself."

She nodded and returned to her book. She would wait until he was done before getting ready for bed. Otherwise, they might end up in an embarrassing and awkward position. It wouldn't be the first time they had walked in on each other in the bathroom, but they were too old for it not to be problematic now.

A rap at the door startled her out of her thoughts. Riza put her book aside and drew her piece before going to the door. She peered out the spy hole to find no one in sight. That alone was enough to put her on edge. She also wasn't about to open the door without the colonel present. For one thing, it would be stupid to do so without backup. For another, it would just set the colonel off again.

Mustang emerged from the shower dressed in his pajamas and with tousled hair. He took one look at her and produced his gloves from a pocket.

"What is it?"

"Someone knocked at the door, but there was no one there. I wanted to wait for you before I took a look."

They eased open the door cautiously. However, the only thing waiting for them was another rose, photo, and note. Mustang carefully brought them into the apartment and relocked the door. Setting them down on the kitchen table, he began to read the note. Riza leaned over his shoulder to read the message: _He can't protect you, little girl_. The picture showed the two of them entering the apartment building.

Roy's arm slid around her waist. He said nothing, but she could feel the tension in him. She sighed; neither of them was going to get any sleep after this.

"We know this person. Or at least, he knows us." Roy bit his lip. "This is personal."

She nodded. "I thought it was some random wacko at first, but you're right. Either, this guy knows us, or he's been watching me long enough to know how we both would react."

He looked at up her. "We can speculate on all this later. You need some sleep."

"I won't sleep now, too much adrenaline."

Roy frowned. "Have you had any sleep at all in the past few days besides the three hours you got in my bed?"

"Yes." It wasn't quite a lie. She had slept some the night before last.

"Hawkeye," his tone was stern. "You are going to bed."

"With all do respect, sir. You can't force me to sleep."

He smirked. "Would you care to put money on that? I got you back to sleep after nightmares when we were young, and I bet I can still do it."

She glared at him. He glared back. Hayate looked between the two and barked.

"Fine. If you think you can get me to sleep, go ahead and try."

"Go get ready for bed, and we'll put this to the test."

Riza sighed but went and changed. After brushing her teeth and hair, she returned to the living room. "Well?"

"Come on." He took her by the hand, leading the way to the guest room. "Into bed with you."

He tucked her into bed like a little girl then turned down the lights. Running his fingers through her hair, Roy began to sing. "Sleep, my dear, and peace attend thee, all through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and vale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones watch am keeping, all through the night…"

Riza found herself surprisingly relaxed. She closed her eyes to rest for a moment. When she opened them again, it was early morning, and Roy was gone. Easing out of bed, she collected her robe from the closet and tiptoed through the apartment. Riza found Roy asleep on the couch; Hayate curled up next to him. She left them to sleep and began putting together breakfast. Roy's kitchen wasn't well stocked, but she managed to put together omelets for them both.

"You cooked?" A bleary eyed Roy peered over her shoulder. "You didn't have to do that."

"There's also coffee, sir."

"You are a wonderful person." He poured himself a cup, doctoring it with cream. "He's accelerating. We have to find this guy before he takes action, and I don't think we have much more time."

"You've been thinking about this."

He grimaced. "Most of the night. I went over the copies we made of the notes. He's getting more aggressive, and the notes are coming more frequently. It won't be long before he escalates again. And I think that it's going to go beyond property damage."

She shooed him towards the kitchen table with a frown. "I think you're right. Do you think he'll go after people I know or Hayate? Hayate would be the next logical step."

The dog in question perked his ears up. He knew his people were talking about him.

"I just wish we had more to go on. I'm hoping that the guys will have turned up something, but this guy strikes me as too careful to leave much in the way of evidence." Roy slipped some bacon to the dog. "What do we know for sure?"

"He's fixated on me, perhaps because I'm a woman in the military. He's familiar enough with our office to avoid notice when delivering the roses. He's been keeping me under surveillance." Riza paused, pouring herself another cup of tea. "He's increased the frequency of the notes and progressed from simply notes and roses to notes, roses, and photos. He knows I'm staying with you."

Roy collected the breakfast dishes. "We're assuming it's a man. Could it be a woman?"

"I don't think so. The wording doesn't sound like a woman, even a woman who disapproves of women being in the military. Our stalker is male."

"And military, I think. Dry the dishes while I wash?"

"Of course. Why military?"

"He managed to get in and out of our office without being noticed. Either the man is very skilled or he in some way belongs there. Someone who works for the military makes the most sense. Also, there seems to be some sort of personal effrontery about you being in the military. That would suggest some sort of connection to the military."

"So we have male and military." Riza dried the last of the dishes. "That's still not much to go on. Most of the personnel here match that description. We've only ruled out the women."

"As well as Havoc, Falman, Breda, Armstrong, Fuery, Brosh, and the Elrics. We know it's not any of them."

"That still leaves us with a very large group of suspects."

"Hopefully, the others will have something to narrow it down for us. I should be ready to leave for work in about fifteen minutes."

It didn't take her long to change into her uniform and put herself together for work. She tidied up the living room while she waited for Roy to finish getting ready. It was clear that Roy had slept on the couch rather than in his own bed, and the remainders of his research were scattered around the room.

They left the apartment with Hayate in tow. There was no way Riza was leaving him behind when he might be a target. As usual they were the first people in the office, but there was evidence of the other's research as well. They each went about their morning routines as usual while the others began trickling in. Once everyone had arrived, Mustang called everyone into the office.

"What do you have for me?"

"The paper for the notes is the same stuff we use here. It's widely available and the military isn't the only organization that uses it. I can try to track all of them down, but I doubt it will help much. The ink is from a standard ball point pen, but Sheska thinks she might be able to match it to a specific brand," Havoc rattled off.

Breda shrugged. "There were no fingerprints on any of the notes or the photos. The photos appear to be self developed. There is a small possibility that they could have been developed by a very small firm, but it more likely that our guy did it himself. The photo paper he used is all 3x4 seems to have come from the same batch. Either he hasn't made prints of that many pictures, or he buys in bulk. There are only three manufactures of photo paper in Central, and he would have to go to a specialty store to get the paper. I'm trying to track down the brands of developing chemicals he used, but so far the lab hasn't had much luck identifying anything other than the types of chemicals used."

"The roses are Black Baccara. They're fairly rare, but at least ten florists in town carry them," Falman added. "That's probably our best bet for tracking him down."

Fuery added another report to the stack. "I double checked with people here. No one has seen anything suspicious lately. The closest you get is some of the women have noticed a few lurkers around their locker room."

Riza traded a look with Mustang. "That fits the profile we have so far, sir, male and military. He also clearly knows something about photography and forensics. He intelligent enough not leave us much evidence, and he knows something about the symbolism of flowers."

At their looks she explained, "Black roses either mean slavish devotion or death and hatred."

"All right. Falman, track down the florists and see who has bought the roses in the past month or so. Go to all of them. For all we know, he's been buying the roses at different stores each time. Breda, keep working on the photo angle and have Fuery help you. Havoc, see if you can pick up any useful gossip. Anything that might be linked to this, follow up on."

Once the others had left, she asked, "And what about me?"

He sighed. "You can help me get all this work done, so people won't come inquiring after what we're doing. I would prefer to keep this investigation among people I can trust."

The morning passed quietly. Hayate had stationed himself at the colonel's feet, and for once, Mustang wasn't procrastinating with his work. She was mildly irked at being kept in the office, but really there wasn't much more she could do. And at least this way, she wouldn't have to worry about someone taking Hayate while she was out running errands. Still, part of her rankled at being stuck with paperwork while someone was threatening her. But at least, Mustang was acting sensibly again.

Havoc ran out and got lunch from the local deli, so they could discuss the investigation. As the put the pieces together, Riza felt her stomach tie in knots. They were closer, yes, but they weren't close enough. They weren't going to find this guy today, and she wasn't sure how long she could deal with the colonel's overprotectiveness. Today hadn't been too bad, but then so far there had been no overt threats. And the colonel had kept her with him in the office the entire time. He couldn't continue to act like this, not with his plans. She needed to be able to function as his assistant, and as a target, she couldn't do that.

The afternoon passed much the same as the morning. There were no new notes delivered, and the guys were busy with their tasks. The lack of notes bothered her slightly. Her stalker had broken his pattern by delivering the latest one to the colonel's apartment rather than her own. In her experience broken patterns were not a good thing. It typically meant that things were going to get worse.

Hayate yipped, and she idly reached down to pet him. At least someone was enjoying themselves. Mustang was completely spoiling her dog. By the time this was over, Hayate was going to want to live with Mustang permanently.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you think we can call it a night?"

She glanced at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock. Surveying his desk, she was surprised to see that almost all the paperwork had been completed. "I suppose so. It would be helpful if you would do your work like this every day."

"But then people would expect me to actually work."

They were both on edge as the walked to his apartment. Hayate was kept on a short leash. Neither really spoke. Roy had his gloves on, and Riza found herself reaching for her guns on several occasions. But they reached his door without incident. Unfortunately, there was something waiting for them on the doorstep.

Riza found herself shoved behind Mustang, his body blocking her line of sight. She peered over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of black roses spread across the doorstep before Mustang blocked her view once again.

"You don't need to see this, Hawkeye."

"Sir, I don't need to be babied."

"You mistake me, Hawkeye." His voice was cold and harsh. "No one needs to see this."

"Sir."

"Please, Hawkeye. You really don't need to see this."

"Sir, I need to know what we're dealing with."

He sighed. "All right. Look and then we'll call Havoc. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He moved aside, allowing her to see the mess on the doorstep. At least two dozen black roses were spread in front of the door. Laying on top of them was a pair of burgundy lace underwear covered with semen. She bit her lip.

"Those are mine."

"I thought they might be." His voice was soft. "Let's go call Havoc. My landlord should let us use his phone."

Mustang took hold of her arm ushered her downstairs to the landlord's apartment. He didn't let go when they were ushered inside or during the phone call to Havoc. He didn't let go when Havoc arrived. It wasn't until they were safely inside his apartment after everyone else had gone that he let go of her. Riza quietly went about caring for Hayate for the evening. She wasn't concerned about herself. She had lost her appetite.

Roy had watched her the entire time from the kitchen. He'd put the kettle on but had made no moves to start dinner. Instead, he began rummaging through his cupboards, removing a bottle of rum and a jar of cinnamon sticks. He also scrounged up a lemon and some honey. She watched as he liberally doctored the pot of tea with brown sugar, lemon, cinnamon, and honey before adding a shot of rum to the whole thing. He poured a cup and set it in front of her.

"Drink that." When she just looked at him, he sighed. "Your hands are shaking. And I'm certainly not going to be able to unwind without some help. There's not enough alcohol in it to affect either of us if something happens."

She took a small sip, still dubious about the drink. Warmth flooded her as the liquid trickled down her throat; she hadn't realized that she was so cold. The taste was sweeter than normal with spice in the aftertaste. Riza took a larger sip. It wasn't that bad, and her hands were shaking enough to rattle the saucer when she put the cup down.

"What is this anyway?"

"Gracia's solution for nerves." Roy shrugged. "I asked for the recipe after my state exam."

Neither spoke much the rest of the evening. Both had been shaken by the scene on the doorstep more than they wanted to admit, and neither of them really wanted to discuss it. Riza went to bed early, hoping to slip into a dreamless sleep again tonight. Unfortunately, the peace of the previous night was not to be found.

Her own screams and hands on her shoulders woke her. Riza lashed out in the dark, reacting instinctively.

"It's just me, Hawkeye. Calm down. I won't hurt you." Mustang's voice brought her back to herself. She was shaking and drenched in sweat, but at least she was safe. Riza found herself being hauled out of the bed and into a pair of strong arms. Roy held her, one hand buried in her hair and his other arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"I'm here. It's just a dream."

Riza let him hold her, pressing her face against his shoulder. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to go back to worrying about what trouble Edward and Alphonse were getting into now and whether her colonel was going off half cocked again. She wanted to be able to fall asleep in her own apartment. She wanted her life back.

Mustang shifted slightly, pulling back. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Instead of setting her back on the bed, Roy scooped her up and carried her out of the room. He set her down on his own bed, gently smoothing her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here if you wake again."

She closed her eyes and let herself relax as he stroked her hair. She woke twice more, but each time Roy was there to sooth her back to sleep. When she woke in the morning, he was asleep in a chair beside her, head resting on the bed. With a smile she ran her fingers through his hair. She would have gotten up and started breakfast, but Riza had the feeling that should the colonel wake up and find her gone, he might panic.

"Sir, you need to get up."

He nuzzled her hand. "Later."

"Now, sir."

"Don't wanna."

"I am getting up to make breakfast. You are welcome to go back to sleep, sir, but I can't guarantee there will be any food left if you do."

Five minutes after she had started cooking, a rather bedraggled Mustang appeared in the kitchen.

"Meanie."

"We do have work in an hour's time."

He grumbled but took the bacon from the refrigerator and it as well as the eggs. He also accepted the cup of coffee she handed him. It wasn't long before the waffles were ready, and they sat down to a silent breakfast.

"Havoc will pick us at eight. I'm hoping that they'll have tracked down everyone who purchased the roses."

She nodded. Mustang reached for her hand. "We are going to find this bastard, Hawkeye. He is not going to hurt you."

His fingers caressed her wrist a moment more before letting go. She retired to the guest room to change into her uniform. By the time she was ready, Havoc had arrived. The car ride to the office was silent. Havoc had indicated he had news, but he had wanted to discuss it in a secure location. Once again Hayate had been brought along as Riza was not about to leave the pup on its own.

The entire group gathered in Mustang's office. Falman produced a sheaf of notes.

"Only two of the shops have sold the roses recently. One of them to a widow who has bought a dozen every week for the past ten years, and the other has had three customers by them, one woman and two men. I was able to obtain descriptions of both men. I don't think the first is our guy though. He's about eighty years old and extremely nearsighted."

"And the other?" Mustang's grip on his pen tightened.

"Apparently, the other man always wore a hat, but the shopkeeper could tell that he had dark hair and dark eyes. He was fairly tall with a slender build."

"Havoc?"

"I haven't been able to find out much, Boss. Things have actually been rather quiet lately. I've got Maria Ross keeping her ears open though, and Sheska is doing some checking for similar incidents." He frowned. "Now that I think about it, Sheska said that Lieutenant Colonel Archer had been doing some research on botany of all things. Or at least that's what she thought. He doesn't like her very much and hardly ever leaves his books for her to reshelf."

Mustang frowned. "I don't think I know Archer."

"He was assigned to Investigation from Southern HQ." Riza deliberately kept her voice level despite her frown. "That was right after General Hughes' funeral."

Mustang stiffed. "You've met him, Hawkeye?"

"Not exactly. We've been in the same room a number of times, but he has always ignored me."

Havoc snorted. "He's nosey. I know that much. And he's not friendly either. He likes to be able to hold things over people. He doesn't like alchemists either."

"Oh?" The colonel had latched onto that piece of information. "Why is that?"

"Personally, I think he had an inferiority complex. He seems to think that alchemy is a cop out. That and he missed Ishval. He thinks he has to prove he better than those of us who were." Havoc frowned. "He definitely some one to watch."

There was a sharp rap at the door, and Maria Ross poked her head in. "Excuse me, sir, but Major Armstrong wanted to see you. He said it was important."

Mustang nodded. "All right. The rest of you, back to work. Follow up on whatever you have. Hawkeye, would you take care of the paperwork in the third drawer of my desk? We need to get those put in place as soon as possible."

She nodded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She would do what he asked, but she wasn't happy about it. They were safest with each other, and given recent circumstances, she wasn't entirely comfortable being left on her own. With a sigh, she pulled out the papers. Her brow furrowed as she began to read. They were escape plans, contingency plans to get Gracia, Winry, and Elysia safely out of the country in case they were threatened by either the government or the homunculi. Riza continued to read, finding plans for everyone in Mustang's group, including herself. The only one there wasn't an escape plan for was Roy.

With a sigh, she began making the arrangements. With any luck they would never need to use these plans, but at least they would be ready in the event they were needed. She would have to talk to Roy about the lack of plans for his own escape. She couldn't in good conscience escape with her own life if it meant leaving him behind. His future was her future.

Riza was about halfway through making the arrangements that wouldn't look suspicious coming from the military when Mustang returned.

Riza looked up to see him locking the office door. "Sir?"

"Archer doesn't like the idea of women in the military." His voice was deceptively calm. "In his mind, the only uses for women are as nurses and as whores. He asked about you. He noticed how close we've been the past few days."

She didn't need to ask what questions Archer had had. Roy had always been careful when it came to her reputation. To tell the truth, he was careful with the reputation of any military woman he interacted with. He was well aware of the problems being branded a 'slut' or 'whore' could cause a woman in their profession. Riza was well aware that any hint of talk like that about her was quietly dealt with by Mustang and Havoc. Hughes had also done the same when he was around.

"Sir?"

He pulled her up out of her seat and into his arms. "Promise me you'll be careful. Archer is playing games with me. There's a crazed stalker after you. Every thing is unraveling, and I don't know where the real danger lies."

More than anything at that moment, Riza wanted Maes to be there. He has always been the one to deal with Roy in this mood. It had been easier for all of them that way. She and Roy had always struggled to keep some sort of distance between them. With Maes as Roy's confidant, it had been much easier. She hesitated then slid her arms around him. She didn't know what to say. Hopefully, her actions would be enough; Roy was used to reading her silences.

Hayate yipped at them and decided that Roy's pants would make a good chew toy. Roy let go of her to pet the dog. She stepped back and took a breath. They were getting in over their heads. Riza knew if this went on much longer, all of her emotional distance from Roy was going to evaporate. She needed him; she had known that for ages. But changing the military had always had priority. At least until recently.

"Hawkeye?"

Mustang's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sir?"

He made a face. "I think I hate that word."

She gave him a pointed look. He sighed. "Armstrong didn't have anything useful. Just another dead end."

Riza winced at his phrase. Mustang ran a hand through his hair. "Did you get things set up for me?"

"Yes, sir. Everything that we can do overtly has been arranged." She frowned, carefully choosing her words. "Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to avail myself of these arrangements without some assurance that I wouldn't be breaking a pledge I made."

He frowned slightly, translating her words. Understanding dawned and he opened his mouth before shutting it again. Satisfied that she had made herself clear, Riza turned back to the work at hand.

"Is there anything else you need me to do, sir?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Unless you'd like to dispose of all my paperwork for me?"

She reached for her gun. Mustang held his hands up in defense. "I'm kidding. I'm going to do the paperwork. I promise."

She just shook her head. "See that you do. I need to take the requisitions to the quartermaster, sir. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Take Havoc with you."

Riza glared at him. Mustang just held her gaze. "I know you don't like it. It's a reasonable precaution though. I don't want you going anywhere on your own."

She sighed. "Yes, sir."

He was right about it being a reasonable precaution. Riza just didn't want that precaution to be necessary. She wanted her life back. Havoc fell in beside her as they headed down the corridor. Thankfully, he knew her well enough not to try and make conversation. He did, however, keep between her and any passing officers the entire time. It wasn't that surprising; Havoc was almost as protective of her as the colonel was. Sometime during their basic training he had decided to adopt her as a younger sister of sorts.

In a lot of ways, he was her Hughes. It wasn't quite the same relationship Mustang and Hughes had, but it was close. Even so, Mustang was bad enough on his own. Havoc did not need to be overprotective as well. Of course, she doubted she could convince him of that. Havoc's hovering notwithstanding, she managed to get all of the requisitions approved and filed in less than fifteen minutes.

They weren't expecting the commotion back at the office. Riza found herself bracketed by a grim looking Maria Ross and a furious Armstrong. Havoc was conversing in hushed tones with Mustang and Brosh. She could clearly see Hayate in Mustang's arms, so that was one less thing to be worried about. There was something on her desk.

Mustang turned towards her. He strode over to her, Hayate tucked under his arm, and silently led her into the inner sanctum of his office. Riza took the pup from him.

"Sir?"

Mustang visibly composed himself. "He sent you a package. Lingerie, a gag, and a collar. Falman is going to handle the forensics."

Riza stroked her puppy, trying to come up with a response that wasn't either hysterics or completely blasé. Roy wouldn't handle either well right now. What she really wanted to do was curl up someplace far from here with a nice romance novel. Roy's company would be an additional bonus. She just wanted to feel safe again.

"Havoc, Brosh, and Ross are going to check my apartment and then escort us back there if it's still secure. If not, Armstrong will arrange a safe house." He was staring at some point on the wall behind her. "It'll be a few more hours before we leave here though."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to remove you from this. You need to know what's going on, and I honestly don't know what he'll do if we hide you away."

She slid a hand into his, as much for his comfort as hers. "You will catch him. I trust you to do your job. Even if I'm not here to help you."

He squeezed her hand, and they returned to work. Silence engulfed the office. Riza knew that things were quickly spiraling out of their control. If there wasn't a break in the case soon, she would definitely be moved off it. She might even be reassigned for her own safety of course. The military couldn't afford to have her in a position where she couldn't do her job. Unfortunately, what she considered her job, protecting Roy Mustang, and what the military considered her job were different things, and even she had to admit as long as she was a direct target, she was not an effective bodyguard for Mustang.

The steady sound of pen across paper was interrupted by Maria Ross opening the door. "Excuse me, sir, ma'am, but the others have ordered a pizza, and I thought you two might want some dinner before we leave."

"Thank you, Ross." The colonel rose. "Hawkeye?"

She followed him out into the main office. Dinner almost felt normal. Fuery slipped pieces of pepperoni to Hayate under the table while Havoc and Breda made wagers on when Brosh would get the nerve to admit to Ross he liked her and what sort of trouble Ed would get himself into next. Riza was reluctant to give up the sanctuary of the office, but she knew she couldn't put off returning to the apartment forever. With a sigh, she began gathering her things up for the evening.

Havoc made a call to the surveillance team left at the apartment, and after confirming it was still secure, they headed back to the apartment. Havoc and Ross checked the apartment a second time before leaving them for the night. Mustang started dinner while Riza took care of feeding Hayate. Fuery had taken him for a walk just before they had left, so the dog should be set for the night.

Dinner progressed silently. Mustang seemed lost in his thoughts, and she didn't feel the need for conversation. Afterwards, he shooed her out the kitchen when she went to wash the dishes.

"Go take a bath, Hawkeye. That's an order. You're in need of relaxation much more than I am. You know where my books are."

Riza sighed but selected a romance novel from the shelves. Mustang did have a very nice claw foot bathtub. She hung her guns on a chair with in reaching distance and ran the hot water. Amused by the discovery of sandalwood bath oil in the towel cabinet, she poured a liberal amount in the bath and eased herself into the hot water. Between the heat of the water and the plot of the book, Riza found herself relaxing. By the time the water started to cool, she felt boneless and significantly calmer.

Lazily, she reached for her towel. A nice warm cup of tea before bed would nicely round out the evening and would hopefully ease her into a nice dreamless sleep. Riza slipped the terry cloth robe on then froze as she heard an odd scuttling noise. She slipped one gun into the pocket of her robe, gripping the other as she eased the door open. The hall was dark, and a familiar hand grasped her arm.

"There's someone in the apartment." Mustang's lips nearly brushed her ear. "Hayate is safely tucked away in my closet."

She nodded, knowing he would catch the movement. They waited in silence for the intruder to approach them. With the hallway as it was, there would be no way he could get past them unseen. All they had to do was wait for him to come to them. With the hall lights turned off, their only source of light filtered in from a pair of high windows. It was enough. Riza caught the intruder's movement's first, raising her gun. Mustang moved to mirror her, so they could flank the man.

He never knew what hit him. The moment he was within range, she took his feet out from under him. Mustang was on top of him before he hit the ground.

"Stop struggling or I'll let her decide where she shoots you." He growled. "Hawkeye, do you have handcuffs?"

"In my purse."

"Get them."

Once securely restrained, they hauled the man to his feet. Mustang snapped, lighting the few gas lamps that hadn't been replaced by electrical ones. Riza's eyes narrowed.

"Archer."

He snarled at her. "Bitch! Couldn't keep in your place. No, you had to strive to match your betters. And even then you couldn't accept your punishment. No, you had to defy your place once again."

"That's enough." Mustang's voice was quiet, but Riza couldn't help shivering. His temper was hanging by a thread.

"You should have known better. But then you are an alchemist. It shouldn't be surprising that you'd take up with a conniving whore."

Mustang punched him. Riza simply sighed. "I'll get a gag, sir."

With Archer gagged and deposited in the living room, Riza left the colonel to call Havoc and the others and changed into workout clothing. She was not about to greet the arriving officers in her bathrobe. Once Archer was safely in custody, then she could go back to bed.

It took nearly an hour for the military police to get all the information they needed and get Archer out of their hair. Mustang let out a sigh and collapsed onto the couch.

"It's over." He ran a hand through his hair. "We got him."

The adrenaline was still running high for her. With herself, the colonel, and Hayate out of danger, there was no need for it, but it would be a while before she would settle down enough to sleep.

"Would you like a cup of tea, sir?"

"That would be lovely, Hawkeye. I'm too wound up to sleep right now."

They sat on the couch, drinking tea. Hayate sprawled across both their laps, and Riza found herself resting her head on Mustang's shoulder. Tomorrow things would go back to normal. She would return to her apartment, and once again they would simply be the colonel and his lieutenant. But at least until morning, she could sit here with her closest friend and just rest.

"Hawkeye?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss this. I miss sharing a home with you." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Me too." She snuggled into his shoulder and sleepily murmured "You become Fuhrur, and I'll move in with you. Deal?"

He yawned. "Deal."

They were both late for work the next morning, but no one commented on the fact. After all, just about everyone agreed those two needed a goodnight's sleep after everything.

* * *

Theme: Black Rose


	197. Converging Roads

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU.**  
**

* * *

**Converging Roads**

They parted ways three days after the funeral. His leave was almost up, and her mother's family had sent someone to take her back to their estate. The days had both flown and crawled by, almost separate from the outside world. During those three days cloistered together in the house, secrets had been shared and a pledge made. Most of their hours were spent in study of the array. It was odd the contrast between Roy's study of the tattoo and her father's. Her father's touch had always been cold and impersonal for the most part and often accompanied by the pain of the needle. Roy's touch was always gentle, careful. He'd been furious when she revealed it, furious on her behalf. He had said he would have rather the knowledge be lost than she should suffer. It was odd. For most of her life, the one person that cared most about her had been Roy. He had promised that he wouldn't forget her and when this Ishval thing was over, he'd come back and see her.

None of that showed in their parting. They were almost formal in their goodbyes. Of course, Riza always had been fairly quiet and extremely polite in public. As she was driven away, she fought the urge to follow him. She locked it away in her heart for she knew it was not logical or rational, even if it felt more right than any other would. In any case, she had never been one for betraying her emotions. Her mother's family had offered her a home, and she hoped that they would help her find her place in the world. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, other than the fact that she believed in Roy's dream.

It would be another three weeks before Riza gave in. The life her family had planned out was not one she wanted to be a part of. She might not know what she wanted to do with her life, but Riza knew that being an ornament for some man was not it. She left in the middle of the night, and by noon the next day, she was enlisted in the military. And within a month, she was out on the front lines. The reality of the war was horrifying. Riza held to the fact that she wasn't the only who was sickened by the truth. This was not what Roy had wanted, and she kept going because she knew he would need someone to stand with him. If events had been different, she would have been with him for the end of the war; she would have become his protector, both physically and of his ideals.

But six months after being sent to Ishval and two days before she would have been assigned to the State Alchemists, her family arrived to drag her back to a life that was not her own. She did as she was instructed and accepted her family's punishments silently, but she held on to his promise. It was all she had left.

* * *

He wanted to keep his promise, but he wasn't ready to. How could he be? He had become exactly what her father had feared. Even worse, by doing so he had abused her trust. Riza had entrusted him with her father's research despite her father's doubts about him and with that she had entrusted him with her safety. There were those who would kill for knowledge she carried. She had given him that information, so he could use it to make life better for his country, not participate in the slaughter of innocents. How could he face her with the blood on his hands?

So Roy threw himself into his plans. Their promise was tucked away for later, after he made things right. He didn't think about it. Not when he and Maes worked on their plans. Not when he went out with a different woman each night. It was only on his seldom nights with dreams instead of nightmares that blond hair and mahogany eyes haunted him.

He missed her though. Maes was his best friend, but there were things that Maes didn't know about him. Things that they didn't go through together. Riza was something special. It had taken him months after leaving his teacher's home to get used to her presence not being around. There was something special about her. For some reason she had become such an important part of him that he was willing to protect her from anything, even if it was himself.

He dated a lot. Maes thought it would be a good idea, and none of the girls really held his attention for more than a night or two anyway. If he thought about the long term with relationships, which he rarely did, the only person who sprung to mind was Riza Hawkeye which was why he rarely thought about long term relationships. But he didn't have a date tonight. No tonight he was stuck attending another one of the victory soirées for Ishval. Maes and Gracia would be there of course, but he couldn't hide behind his friends the entire time, not with his plans. Which was why he was now trapped talking to Lieutenant General Grumman.

"I'd like you to meet my granddaughter. She's here tonight. I think you two will get along quite well."

Roy didn't sigh. He would have liked to, but he was enough used to it to know better. This would not be the first time a superior office tried to set him up with one of their relations. He had become remarkably adept at getting out of follow up dates.

"Now where is she? Well, I'll make sure to introduce you two before the night is over. Honestly, I'd much rather have you be the one she spends her time with rather than the officers the rest of the family has in mind."

Now that was interesting. This might be something worth investigating. A flash of blond caught his attention. He turned just enough to see a blond woman disappear from the room.

"Excuse me, sir. I'll see you and your granddaughter later."

What had caught his attention was not the woman, but the man who had a hold of her. Roy didn't know Lieutenant Archer personally, but he did know the company the man kept, and he wasn't about to leave a young woman alone in the company of a man who shared the same tastes as the Crimson Alchemist without making sure it was what she really wanted.

It took him nearly two minutes to catch up with them, and by then things had gotten out of hand. The woman was backed into a corner. Her dress was disordered, and it looked like it might be torn. It was clear from Archer's appearance that she had fought back as the man had the beginnings of a black eye.

"What is going on here, Lieutenant?"

Archer froze, and his victim raised her head enough for Roy to see her face.

"I think Miss Hawkeye would like you to leave now." His voice was deceptively gentle; it wouldn't take much for him to lose control of his temper right now.

Archer took a step back from her and then another. He edged past Roy then headed down the hall, leaving Roy to turn his attention to Riza. She was still pressed tightly in the corner, eyes wide and afraid. He took a step towards her.

"Riza, it's all right. He won't be back. Not any time soon at least."

She didn't move, but her posture visibly relaxed. "My dress tore across the back. I don't know how badly. I don't think he saw anything, though."

Pulling off his jacket, Roy choked down his anger at her father. He hated her father for doing this to her. She would protect that damn array at her own expense. Roy wrapped the jacket around her, easing her away from the wall. To his surprise, Riza went willingly into his embrace, standing within the circle of his arms her head resting against his heart.

"Riza?"

She sighed, and he tightened his grip on her.

"This is the first time I've felt safe since leaving my father's home," she admitted softly.

Before he could reply to that rather astonishing remark, they were interrupted by Maes pounding up.

"Roy, where have you been? You need to be mingling with the higher up if you want to--" He stared at Riza. "What's going on?"

Mustang shifted Riza slightly. "She just had a run in with Archer. Could you grab Gracia and meet us in the study?"

His friend's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Give me five minutes."

Roy herded Riza towards the study. "Gracia is Maes' fiancée. She's also a nurse. I want to make sure you don't have anything worse than bruises, and we can see what we can do about the back of your dress."

By the time Maes had returned with Gracia, Roy had Riza ensconced in a chair with a glass of brandy. She looked at it skeptically. "You want me to drink this?"

Roy sighed. "Riza, you're wound tight as a spring, and your hands won't stop shaking. You don't have to drink all of it, but you need to relax before you hurt yourself or someone else."

She nodded and knocked back half the glass.

"Roy, Maes said you needed me?"

He smiled at the petite woman who had entered the room right behind his friend. "Gracia, this is Riza Hawkeye. She's a friend of mine. Riza, this is Gracia Isley. She worked at a hospital for those injured in Ishval."

Gracia smiled at her. "Maes said you had a minor run in. Anything worse than bruises?"

Riza shook her head. "No, but the back of my dress tore. I can't risk my back being visible."

Gracia and Maes shared a glance. Riza glanced at Roy who nodded. She turned, slipping the jacket off, so her back was visible.

"Roy, isn't that--"

She cut him off before he could make any accusations. "My father's legacy."

"Your father?"

Gentle fingers examined the back of her dress. "Hush, Maes. This isn't too bad. I'll be able to fix it for the rest of the evening, but I wouldn't be attempting anything too active until you can change clothes. This will just take a few minutes."

Roy watched as Gracia made the repairs, taking a chance to really look at Riza; he'd simply reacted to her presence before. She looked good. Her hair was longer than he remembered; she had once talked about growing it out, and it appeared she was doing that. She seemed thinner and paler than he remember, but she had always been petite and delicate looking. It was definitely a deceiving appearance.

"There you go. Now does anyone have an idea of how we explain our absence?" Gracia turned to the two men.

Riza handed him his jacket then smiled at Gracia. "That's easy enough. The two of use ran into each in the rest room. I had a little problem with my dress which Gracia helped me solve, but we took long enough that you and Maes had come looking for her."

With that problem solved, they headed back to the main hall. Roy kept an arm around Riza. It wasn't quite appropriate given that technically they had never been formally introduce and had no formal relationship. However, he didn't care. He had promised Riza's father he would look after her. More importantly, he had promised himself the same. Riza was one of the few people in his life that he truly felt close to, Maes and Gracia were also on that list, and he wasn't about to let any one harm her. The fact that she hadn't felt safe since they'd parted after her father's funeral spoke volumes about what her current situation was like.

Gracia and Maes melted easily back into the crowd while Roy steered Riza towards the refreshments. He didn't know if she'd eaten before the party, but given the amount of brandy she'd had, it would probably do her good to have some food as well. She was nibbling on a pastry when Lt. General Grumman approached them.

"Mustang, there you are. I haven't found my granddaughter yet, but…" He caught sight of Riza. "Riza, there you are. I wanted to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Mustang, this is my granddaughter, Riza Hawkeye."

They looked at each other then back at him and chorused, "We've met."

Riza smiled at her grandfather. "Where do you think he learned flame alchemy?"

The man looked between the two young people. "That's even better then. No offense, granddaughter, but I like him much better than the other officers you've been keeping company lately."

"None of them were by my choice. And I left as soon as I could. It's not my fault that the family is trying to catapult me into marriage."

Roy slid his arm around her once again, and Riza leaned into him. This did not go unnoticed by the general.

"You two might want to make yourselves scarce. I see your uncle heading this way, Riza, and his has the Crimson Alchemist with him."

She kissed her grandfather's cheek. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"Sir." Roy turned to Riza. "Why don't I go properly introduce you to Maes and Gracia, and then we can have a dance or two?"

"That sounds lovely."

It was easy enough for him to locate Maes.

"Maes, Gracia, I'd like you to meet Riza Hawkeye. Riza, this is my friend, Maes Hughes, and his fiancée, Gracia Isley."

Riza smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you both."

Gracia smiled back. "It's so nice to meet someone with more than half a brain at these things. I swear there's some black hole that draws all the fluff heads in the country straight to these functions."

"Oh good," Riza giggled. "I'm not the only one who thinks I'm loosing brain cells the more time I spend with them."

Roy shared a look with Maes. He might have just created a monster. On the other hand, it was rather helpful for his plans that the two women got along.

"You'll have to come visit me. Save me from my cousins. At this rate my wedding is going to turn into a circus, and I'm going to go insane."

"I'd be glad to. I don't know that many people in Central yet, and most of the ones my relatives have introduced me to aren't people I would willingly spend time with."

"Wonderful. I'll expect to hear from you soon. I'm going to steal Maes for another dance before my parents decide we need to leave."

"I'd like a dance myself," Roy commented.

He led Riza over to the dance floor. "Are to you all right? I know I should of asked you earlier, but I thought I was reading you well enough to understand that you didn't want it brought up. Archer didn't hurt you in any way, did--"

She pressed a fingertip to his lips. "He scared me, yes. Probably left bruises. But I'm fine. You saw to that. I am safe."

He sighed. "I'm just glad I went after him. I've heard stories from Ishval about both him and Kimbly that make it hard to trust him with women."

"I know. I knew I was in trouble when he started herding me out of the room, but there was no way I could get away without causing a fuss, and then I would just been in hotter water with my family."

"I hadn't thought the rumors about him had gotten this far from the front."

"They haven't, for the most part."

He looked at her, puzzling out what she was trying to tell him. He didn't understand what she was getting at. She sighed a little.

"My family doesn't want it public knowledge, but I was a sniper in Ishval for six months."

Roy just looked at her, really looked at her. It was in her eyes. He knew that look. It was in his eyes, in Maes' eyes, and in the eyes of almost everyone who had survived Ishval. He pulled tighter against him. "I am so sorry, Riza. I didn't mean to get you caught up in all this. I never wanted you to be hurt like that."

Her smile was sad. "It's not your fault. It was my choice. If things had worked out differently, I might be under your command right now."

That brought up another question. "What happened? Were you injured or did you refuse orders or--"

"My family dragged me back," she cut him off bitterly. "Apparently, they did not feel it was suitable for a young woman to be perusing a military career, especially when she is some how associated with their family. I don't know how they arranged it, but some how they got the military to let me go. And they arranged it so I can't ever rejoin the military either."

He understood her anger. They had taken away her options. That was part of it. And even as miserable as it had been out on the front lines, she had belonged there. She had been one of them, and her family had taken her away from that sense of belonging. That was the other part. In some ways that was the bigger part. He knew that better than anyone. You couldn't have been in Ishval without it changing you some how. The fact that she could understand that part of him meant a lot to him, but the price she had to pay to gain that, he would have preferred to keep her from that, even if it meant losing her in the end.

The song ended, and he steered her towards one of the balcony exits. They settled down on one of the stone benches hidden in the shadows. Roy held onto her hands, trying to find the words he needed.

"I'm going to change things, Riza. There can't ever be another Ishval. I'm going to become Fuhrur to make sure of it. Will you help me?"

She squeezed his hands. "Of course, but you shouldn't speak of such things so lightly. What if some one overheard you? What can I do?"

He leaned forward and kissed her. He hadn't meant to, but there was something about her eyes in the moonlight and the hope that had sprung into them. Her mouth was soft against his and responded to his every touch. It was only when it opened beneath his that he realized what his was doing and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not after what Archer tried tonig--"

He was cut off by her lips coaxing his to respond. She pulled back from him, her eyes serious. "You don't have to apologize. I wanted the kiss just as much. You are not forcing me into anything."

He kissed her again. She was intoxicating. He and Riza had always had something between them. There had always been a connection, but he hadn't realized just how much he needed her. They pulled apart as someone else came out on to the balcony. Riza was flushed, looking very thoroughly kissed.

"We should go back inside. They should be wrapping up soon."

She nodded and rose to her feet. He tucked her hand in the crook of her arm and led her back inside. He had been right. It was clear that the party was on its last legs. Roy steered them towards Riza's grandfather. He wanted to make sure he had a standing invitation to visit her after tonight. He wasn't about to let her disappear from his life again.

He had just spotted Grumman when they were accosted by a gentleman Roy did not recognize.

"Riza, there you are. You're supposed to be mingling with the men I introduced you to. And who is this?"

Riza familiar calm façade was back. "This is Lt. Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Grandfather introduced us."

He noted she made no mention of their past association. He knew her well enough to tell that she didn't trust this man. Given the men he had apparently introduced her to, Roy didn't trust him either.

"Sir."

"Lt. Colonel."

Riza jumped in again. "We were just on our way to see Grandfather, Uncle. If you'll excuse us?"

Roy didn't wait for an answer. Riza had been tense from the moment that man approached them and getting her away from him seemed like a good idea. She'd had enough trouble tonight without adding to it. Grumman seemed quite pleased that they were getting along.

"You'll have to come to lunch sometime, Mustang. Riza doesn't get much of a chance to get out of the house these days, and I'm sure she'd enjoy some company."

He smiled at Riza. "I'd enjoy that, sir. I had a lovely time with her this evening."

She smiled back at him, playing the role of the dutiful granddaughter. "I did as well, Colonel. I look forward to seeing you again."

He kissed her hand. He didn't want to leave her, but at this point, Roy had no choice. He would see her again. He would have to wait a few days before dropping by for lunch though. With the games he was playing, he had to be careful, and there was no way he was willing to risk Riza. Attracting attention to her was not a good idea.

Roy hated the games, but they were necessary if he was going to change things. And he was going to need Riza if he was to succeed. As long as he had the two of them to keep him on track, he could do this.

* * *

Riza was quite thankful she had plenty of practice hiding her emotions. Otherwise she would be in trouble for reason or another. She was still shaken by what had almost happened with Archer and duly concerned about the next time she might see him. She wasn't going anywhere without a handgun from now on, that was for sure. On the other hand, Riza was thrilled to see Roy again. And that kiss, or rather kisses, had really warmed her up. She had been attracted to Roy for years. She had always wondered what would have become of the two of them if he hadn't left her father's home. They might have been married by now for all she knew.

But that was just speculation. What was important right now was reestablishing connections with both Roy and the outside world. Her family had been keeping her mewed up in the house and only letting her associate with the people they chose, and since she didn't really know anyone in Central, it had worked. But Roy had given her connections of her own to polite society by introducing her to Gracia. The family couldn't object to her visiting another young woman, especially an engaged one. In fact, they just might think that Gracia would be a good influence on her. Getting out of the house would do her a world of good. At this rate she was going to lose it and end up murdering most of the family.

Her grandfather smiled at her. "What did you think of young Mustang, my dear? He seemed rather taken with you."

"He was very kind. It seems we share the same taste in poetry. He introduced me to a couple who are friends of his. Miss Isley invited me to come to tea sometime."

"That must be Major Hughes' fiancé. It's good that you're finally getting to know some people here."

Her uncle didn't look quite as pleased, but then his attempts to integrate her with society as it was had not gone well. Riza had been nearly driven to tears of boredom by the women and had the good sense to avoid ever being alone with the men. She was wise enough to know one of the easiest ways to get her married off the man of her family's choice was to have her be "disgraced" by him, and she wasn't about to let that happen. Riza still had her own plans for her life, and none of them included being married to anyone except the man of her own choice.

"I would prefer you spend some time with the officers I've introduced you to, Riza. It isn't polite to act as though you've never met them." Her uncle frowned at her. "Besides, I've heard this Mustang is quite a playboy, a different girl each night sort."

There wasn't really a polite response to that, and she couldn't very well tell him that it probably had to do with Roy's plans to overthrow the government. Her grandfather, however, did have something to say. "It's only natural, Rolf. The boy is a hero after all. Who wouldn't want a date with him?"

Riza kept her list of reasons why a girl might not want to date Roy behind her teeth. She wasn't of that mind, but she knew him well enough that she knew what his flaws were. And it wouldn't do for her uncle to learn about her interest in Roy anyway. He might even go the extreme of forbidding her to see him. Not that Riza would obey that command, but it would make her life more difficult.

She headed up to bed as soon as they arrived home. It was ordinary enough behavior that no one would comment on it. Once she had changed into a nightgown, Riza curled up in bed to do some planning. She needed to get a hold of Gracia as soon as possible. Tomorrow was out of the question, but she should be able to call on her the day after. Of course, she would need to find out where Gracia lived first. That shouldn't be too hard to do. Sighing, Riza turned out her lamp. She would have to wait on Roy coming to see her before she could go and see him. There was no way she could get away with visiting him without him visiting her grandfather giving her some sort of invitation. Hugging one of her pillows, Riza sighed and tried to relax. Tomorrow she could get to work on things, and hopefully tonight, her dreams wouldn't be about the desert.

They weren't, but she woke twice in the night, fighting off ghosts who tried to tear her clothes and expose her back and silent accusations. She woke early before most of the household was up and helped herself to tea and toast. Most of the servants were on her side, mainly due to the fact that she was completely undemanding of them, and no one ever commented on her use of the kitchen.

By the time she had finished her breakfast, other members of the household were stirring, and Riza decided she should involve herself in some sort of activity before she was roped into some social call by her aunt. When someone finally came looking for her, Riza was busy composing a note to Gracia. Her aunt could hardly fault her with working on building a social network of her own; the family had been trying to get her to do so for a while now.

"Riza dear, what are you up to now?" It was said with a long suffering sigh. Her aunt had born the burnt of the fight to turn Riza into a proper young lady.

"Writing to Miss Isley. Lt. Colonel Mustang introduced us last night. She's engaged to a friend of his. She invited me to drop by for tea sometime, and I thought I would find out when was convenient time for her."

That caused a very startled look. Riza ignored it and continued writing. If all went well, she would have at least one escape on a regular basis.

"I see. I don't know her personally, dear, but tell me who she's engaged to. I might know of him. And who introduced you to this Lt. Colonel?"

"Major Maes Hughes. And Grandfather introduced me to Colonel Mustang. He seems to be fond of the man."

Her aunt nodded. "I wouldn't get too attached to anyone your grandfather introduces you to. Your uncle already has ideas about who he wants you to marry, and I doubt it will be long before he gets things arranged."

Riza kept silent. She wasn't about to let herself be sold like a slab of meat, but she wasn't about to let the family know she had plans of her own for the future.

"In that case, I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you make any plans. I want to arrange lunch with the Armstrongs some time soon, and you should attend."

Riza nodded absently, grateful for the reprieve. Hopefully, her little conspiracy would be off the ground by then. She needn't have worried. Gracia replied quickly with an invitation to tea for the next day. Thankfully, her aunt had a prior engagement. Her uncle insisted on escorting to the Isley residence, but thanks to intervention on Gracia's mother's part, he was willing to let them arrange to take her home. Gracia quickly led her into the parlor.

"Thank you for coming, Riza. We might have some other guests later on, but for now, it's just the two of us."

"I was glad to get out of the house. I don't know how much Roy and Maes have told you, but I'm pretty much under siege."

"I have some idea, but why don't you fill me in on everything, so we can start plotting? I have to say, I'm pleased you showed up when you did. Maes and I have been rather worried about him, but I don't think we need to be anymore."

Riza raised an eyebrow at that then began filling Gracia in on the story from the very beginning: Roy coming to study with her father. Nearly an hour later, Riza felt like she had been friends with Gracia for years. The young woman was remarkably perceptive about knowing when to ask questions and when to keep her peace; the subject of the tattoo did not come up once. Gracia was also an entertaining storyteller as she gave the account of Maes's courtship of her, which apparently had been going on for quite a while.

"The first time Maes proposed, I threw mud at him. Admittedly I was just three at the time and his was four," she had begun the story.

She was just explaining the circumstances of the fifth and final proposal when the doorbell interrupted them. Gracia excused herself to answer it, and Riza relaxed, expecting it to be Roy and Maes. She was rather surprised when Gracia came rushing back in.

"Riza, you have to save me!"

She was stunned to say the least. "Gracia, what's wrong?"

Gracia grabbed her hands. "You have to be my maid of honor. My cousins just showed up, and they're already fighting over it. It's been like this since I announced my engagement."

"I'm not sure how making me the maid of honor fixes things. Won't they both feel slighted then? Besides, we barely know each other."

"Yes, but you know Roy, and he's the best man. Besides, as long as I'm not choosing one of them over the other, I should be fine. And I really can't stand either of them. Please be my maid of honor?"

Riza nearly laughed. "All right. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much."

Two very blond women entered the room. Both were perfect models of everything Riza's family wanted her to be. Immaculately coifed and coutured, the two did not look pleased to see Riza.

"Who is this, cousin?"

Gracia treated them both to a smirk she had to have copied from Roy. "This is Riza Hawkeye, my maid of honor. She's an old friend of Lt. Colonel Mustang. Riza, these are my cousins, Felicia and Fidelia Isley. They are my two bridesmaids. Another cousin, Meredith, will be the flower girl."

Riza offered them a cool smile. "Pleased to meet you."

The two women wore identical expressions of dismay. Riza sipped her tea. The bridal party was going to be a constant power struggle it seemed. Gracia's need for an ally in this was clear. Without backup of some sort, Gracia would have probably spent most of her time before the wedding in pointless arguments over minor details. And no one needed that just before their wedding.

"Are you finally going to pick out our dresses then?" Fidelia, the blue eyed one, demanded. "You've had your dress for months now."

"I need to see when Riza's free first. Besides, the wedding isn't for another six months. There's plenty of time."

The doorbell rang again, and Gracia's mother soon escorted Roy and Maes into the room. Riza hid a smile in her tea cup at Maes' exuberant greeting of his fiancée. Roy snatched a lemon bar from the tea tray and took the seat next to Riza.

"How are you, Riza?"

"Good. I've been shanghaied in being the maid of honor though." Fidelia and Felicia were being kept occupied by Gracia's mother, so it was safe enough to speak freely for now.

"I'd express my sympathies except I'm rather relieved. You've saved me from having to dance attendance on one of those two."

"Are they as awful as they seem?"

"Worse, they keep thinking that they can drag me to the alter next. Gracia doesn't mention it much, but I know they've been giving her a hard time since the engagement was announced."

The others were settling around them, cutting off any more private conversation. Roy squeezed her hand then served himself a cup of tea.

"I hear you know Miss Hawkeye, Lt. Colonel." Felicia simpered.

Roy gave Riza a warm smile. "We grew up together. Maes is just about the only friend I can claim I've had longer."

Gracia smiled at the two of them. "I'm just glad you introduced the two of us. It's been nice to have someone to discuss the wedding plans with who hasn't heard it all before."

Fidelia and Felicia looked rather nonplussed at how close Riza and Gracia had become. Of course they had only known each other perhaps two days at most, but the cousins didn't know that. The next half hour was rather strained, but once Fidelia and Felicia had left, the four of them got down to business. They had plenty to do, and Riza felt like they were running out of time.

"Don't worry too much about the wedding," Gracia told her. "All you really need to be present for is the dress shopping and fittings, but it does make a good excuse to get you out of the house. I figured that having at least one ongoing excuse would be a good idea since Roy can't whisk you away whenever you need a break."

"Thanks. I probably will need that." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "My family wants to marry me off to some upwardly mobile officer. I've been introduced to several of them lately, but I don't know which one of them it is."

Roy slid his hand into hers. "Over my dead body. I promised your father I would take care of you, and even if I hadn't, I'm not about to let you be sold like a side of meat."

She squeezed his hand. Gracia bit her lip and shared a look a Maes who nodded.

"Let me do some research. They might not legally be able to arrange this without your consent." Maes frowned. "There maybe some loopholes as well."

Riza offered a small smile. "Thank you."

By the time she had to go home, Riza felt like she had known Maes and Gracia for years. It was easy to see why Roy trusted them. Gracia and her mother accompanied her home to arrange a shopping trip as well as lunch later in the week. As an added bonus, Riza found that her grandfather had also arranged to take her out to lunch the following day. Things were finally starting to go her way for a change.

Riza took care with her appearance the next afternoon. Her aunt had been pleased with sudden interest in establishing a social life and keeping her happy gave Riza something of an ally in the future. Not one the caliber of Gracia, but enough of one that she's willing to at least pretend she's interested in being a young lady of society. Her uncle dropped her off at her grandfather's office, and Riza made her way to his office. She found her grandfather and Roy in the middle of a chess game.

With a smirk, she reached over Roy's shoulder and moved his remaining bishop. "Check."

"Is that a subtle hint that you're ready to go?"

She smiled at her grandfather. "Given the fact that I can beat Roy nine times out of ten, I would say yes."

Roy rose from his chair and offered her his arm. "She's right. I should have guessed you learned from an expert."

Her grandfather watched them with a bemused smile. "Well, then. Why don't we go to lunch?"

They ended up at a little café that Roy recommended. The staff was friendly and clearly fond of Roy.

"I come here at least once a week," he explained. "I think they've decided that I'm not eating properly and need some one to look after me. If the owner had her way, I'd eat here for free nearly every day. But the food here is excellent."

Their conversation turned to Roy and Riza's shared childhood as they ordered. They both stuck to the lighter stories. Riza wasn't ready to share the fact that her father hadn't been quite sane most of her life with anyone other Roy. Actually, she wasn't sure if she would ever share that with anyone other than Roy. He had been there for parts of it and understood. Riza wasn't sure anyone else would.

"So, Mustang, are you too going to put your cap in for my granddaughter's hand as well? I would prefer you over any of the other candidates for the position even if you can't beat me at a game of chess yet. Of course, you still would have to deal with the others vying for the position, but given that Riza seems to like you a great deal more than any of the others, I'm not sure they would be a serious obstacle."

Riza knew she was bright red at this point. She couldn't believe the audacity of her grandfather. Roy simply looked floored.

"I'll have to think about that, sir. I think I would have to be sure that your granddaughter was of the same mind about the situation."

Riza felt his hand grope for hers under the table and quietly slid her fingers between his. She also wasn't surprised when her grandfather was called back to the office on business and instructed Roy to bring her back when they were done with lunch. Roy had kept a hold of her hand, relinquishing it only he needed it to eat.  
Neither of them seemed to know what to talk about, so the meal was spent in silence for the most part. Roy recaptured her hand once while they were waiting for their desserts to arrive.

"I won't ask you to marry me, Riza. Not if it isn't something you want. It's something I've thought about, but I was planning on waiting until I had fixed things with the government. It is not a safe thing I do, and I didn't want you hurt because of my actions" He blushed a little. "And I had wanted to this properly. Courting you, I mean."

"Have we ever done anything properly?" She squeezed his hand. "I'm not about to rush into anything, especially marriage, but I too had hopes for us in the future. And your other plans are a little more pressing."

Roy relaxed a little. "You're right as usual. Are you sure you want to be involved, Riza?"

"You need me. We both know that." She smiled. "Besides, I was there too, Roy. I know we need to do this."

"I just don't want you to feel like you missed out on your future because of this."

"I don't have a future without you, Roy."

He didn't say anything, but then he didn't need to. The look in his eyes said it all.

"We should be heading back to the office." He rose from the table. "As much as I'd love to spend the afternoon with you, we'll both be in trouble if we do."

He paid for the meal, and they began a leisurely walk back to Military HQ. Their conversation turned to lighter subjects, and Riza enjoyed the chance to simply laugh and be herself for a change. Roy stopped them about a block away from Military HQ and drew her into the shadows between two shops. His hands came up to cup her face.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye."

One kiss quickly became two then three. Riza had her fingers tangled in Roy's hair, and she was pressed so close to him that she doubted there was room for air between them.

"I thought," she gasped for air, "that we were going back to Grandfather's office."

"We are." He stole another kiss. "In just a minute."

The noise of a car driving by distracted the two of them enough that they managed to gather some sense of decorum. When they arrived back at the office, no one would recognize them as the passionate young couple from the street. Both behaved with perfect decorum that one would expect from a pair of new acquaintances. Roy walked her to her grandfather's office door.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Miss Hawkeye. I look forward to seeing you around."

"Likewise, Lt. Colonel Mustang. I hope escorting me to lunch wasn't too much of an inconvenience to you."

"Not at all. Please let General Grumman know I needed to return to my office."

"Of course."

He squeezed her hand then headed down the hall. With a smile, Riza slipped into her grandfather's office.

"I see you're back." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd care to tell me what the two of you are planning?"

"It's probably best that you don't know, Grandpa. It will save us all some trouble."

He considered her seriously. "I want you to be happy, Riza. I know your uncle's plans won't make you happy, but I don't know if this will."

"I trust Roy, Grandpa. I always have. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I have faith that it will work out."

"If you're certain."

"I am."

"Then I won't interfere. I hope you know what you're doing."

The next few months were surprisingly pleasant. Riza found most of her time spent with Gracia. While they actually did spend some time on the wedding, most of it was simply spent either enjoying themselves or building a network of contacts for Roy outside of the military. That and enjoying themselves with Roy and Maes without the presence of chaperones. Not that they were doing anything inappropriate, but it was always nice to be away from the conventions of society.

Riza had the first inkling of trouble when her aunt stopped trying to get her to go on social calls all the time. It was true that with Gracia's wedding only three months away she was much busier with the wedding details, but that didn't warrant giving up on all social engagements. Then came the afternoon Riza had come home early from a dress fitting. She had found her uncle in the study with the family lawyer. Their conversation had cut off abruptly when she had entered the room. She also found that everything in the study had been locked up for the first time since she had come to live there.

She reported her findings to Roy and Maes, but there wasn't much else she could do. And besides, she did have things to do for the wedding. Gracia had solved the problem of exposing the tattoo by choosing a lovely two piece silk dress for the maid of honor. The real charm of it was the portrait collar top which would conceal the tattoo nicely. It was a departure from the sleeveless taffeta dresses that she had picked out for the other bridesmaids, but Gracia insisted that the maid of honor needed a special dress. Riza's dress was a deep violet color that matched the ribbon accents on the bridesmaids' dresses which were a lighter shade of violet. With the dresses selected, there were measurements and fittings to be done. Not to mention the fact that Gracia was still trying to figure out the right accessories for both herself and the bridesmaids. She had a veil that had been in the family for years, but other than that, she was still undecided about both her hair and jewelry.

When Riza accidentally stumbled upon preliminary marriage contracts, however, she couldn't sit on her hands anymore. There was no mention of names in the contracts, but Riza knew enough that she could guess who they concerned. She managed to sneak one of the contracts out of the house the next she left and turned it over to Maes. He frowned and pulled out a notebook from his pocket.

"Give me about twenty minutes, and I think I can tell you how serious this is."

The four of them had met at a little café near Gracia's house, and Gracia quickly decided they would need food to fortify them. Riza nibbled at her scone while trying not to stare at Maes. Roy had captured her hand early on and was playing with her fingers. Gracia busied herself with sorting through the last details for the wedding invitations.

"I have good news and bad news about this." Maes spoke softly. "The bad news is what they're trying to do is legal, and it will work unless you do something rather drastic, Riza. The good news is that this will take time. If I'm correct, we'll have about four months before anything is finalized. We should be able to come up with something in that time."

"Is there anything we can do now?" Roy asked.

"The only things that I know for sure will negate the contract are religious vows of celibacy and being already married." He paused. "Actually, I'm not sure there really is another way to negate it besides a previously existing marriage. Well, you could become a nun, but I'm not sure an order would accept you given the circumstances. I'll have to do more research."

"There is one solution." Roy's voice was low. He looked her in the eye. "You could marry me now. I know we were going to take this relationship thing as it comes, but I don't think we have that luxury. I mean, if you want to. You don't have to of course, but--"

Riza pressed a finger against his lips. "Roy. Yes, I'll marry you. As long as this is something you want as well, my answer is yes."

Gracia smiled at the pair. At least some good was coming out of this. Maes frowned at his notes. "We can assume that Riza's family will try to stop us if they find out, so we need to arrange a wedding quickly and quietly."

"You said they couldn't make any moves until four months from now?" Gracia asked.

"Nothing overt. They won't be able to announce it until then, and I doubt they'll inform Riza about the arrangement until just before the public announcement."

"Good." Gracia nodded. "That makes things easier. We'll just make it a double wedding."

The others just stared at her. Gracia simply smiled, "Think about it. What better why to keep it quiet? Maes and I can act as your witnesses which means we only have to bring the officiant in on this. Everything can take place at our ceremony, and no one will be the wiser."

"You don't mind?" Riza smiled wistfully. "It's supposed to be your day."

"Let's see, share my wedding day with my friend or deny her the best opportunity to take back control of her own life? Hm, what a hard decision."

"So, it's settled then. The four of us get married on May 1st." Maes announced. He grinned at his best friend. "You have some shopping to do."

"For what? I'm not the one who's the center of attention."

"Rings," Maes smirked. "You two may not be able to be able to wear them now, but you will need them for the wedding and after."

Roy blinked, looking thoughtful. "You're right. Anything in particular you would like, Riza? You're the one who has to wear two of the things after all."

"Idiot! You're not supposed to ask her that."

"Why not? She already knows she's getting a ring, so it's not like it's a surprise."

Giggling, Gracia swatted at the both of them. "Stop that. You two are awful."

Riza just smiled. Truthfully, she was too relieved to really deal with anything else. And she couldn't help the smile that seemed permanent since they decided upon this course of action. She and Roy might have agreed to wait earlier, but there was something about the idea of spending the rest of her life with him that warmed her from the inside out. Roy's eyes met hers across the table, and Riza felt the smile grow.

It was hard keeping her excitement contained when she went home. There was a rather petty part of her that wanted to flaunt the fact that she managed to both get a husband on her own and out wit the family's plans for her. It was just a small part of her though, and Riza knew better than to jeopardize her own plans by revealing them to the family. At least she could pass off some of the excitement as being caught up in Gracia's wedding.

And there was quite a bit to do with that. Between the fittings for the clothes and putting together the wedding favors and half a dozen other tasks, she didn't have much time for other social engagements. The next two months passed by very quickly with all the preparations. Their hardest task had been bringing the officiant around to their side. It had taken Gracia, Riza, and Roy to bring him around.

"You've known me all my life, Kristian. I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important."

"I'm sorry, Gracia. I'm just not comfortable with performing a secret wedding ceremony without the families' permission." The officiant set down his teacup. "You seem like a very nice young lady, Miss Hawkeye. I'm sure you can work out your problems with your family."

"Part of the problem is they're not really my family," Riza explained. "Yes, I'm related to them, but until my father died, I had basically no contact with any of them besides my grandfather, and he supports this decision."

"Surely, it is a simple matter of convincing your family to accept your choice."

Riza sighed. "Unfortunately, sir, my family doesn't believe I should have any choice in the matter. That's one of the reasons we want to do this secretly."

"I'm just afraid that your family's disproval is the main reason for you jumping into marriage. I don't want you to regret this a few months later."

The office door opened, admitting Roy. He headed straight for Riza. "Hey."

He took her hands in his, and Riza scooted over, making room for him to sit next to her. They weren't paying attention to the officiant, but Gracia watched him carefully. Roy slid an arm around Riza, drawing her closer. She relaxed against him, and Roy turned to Gracia. "So, how are we doing?"

"Not well I'm afraid. Kristian, this is Roy Mustang. Roy, this is the officiant for my wedding, Kristian Thorne."

Roy nodded. "Pleased to meet you. What's the problem?"

Kristian looked rather surprised by his bluntness. "May I ask how long you've known Miss Hawkeye, Mr. Mustang?"

Roy glanced down at Riza. "Ten years, I think. No, it must have been longer. You were six when we first met."

She nodded. "It's almost thirteen years."

The man blinked. "How did you two meet? I mean, I've heard of Mr. Mustang, and if you don't mind me saying so, you two seem an unlikely pair."

"My father was Roy's teacher. We spent most of our childhood together."

"I see." It was clear the man was having some trouble wrapping his mind around all this. "And your relationship, has it been going on a long while?"

Roy and Riza traded looks again, but it was Riza who answered. "We've cared about each other for years. If you're asking how long have we had romantic feelings for each other, the answer is since I was teenager. At least on my part. We just haven't acted on them until recently."

Roy smiled at her. "I've probably loved you just as long if not longer."

Gracia cleared her throat when it became clear that the couple was drifting off into their own little world. "Well, Kristian, have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I'll act as officiant for you two. I'll need to see your birth certificates for the marriage license, but I think we can manage to slip you two into the ceremony with out any one noticing. I assume Gracia and Maes will be acting as your witnesses?"

Riza nodded, a little stunned by the abrupt change of mind. "Yes."

"Good, that way we can sign both licenses at the same time, and if we need to, you two can take your vows in front of them."

"Thank you." Roy reached out to shake his hand. "It means a lot to us."

With that taken care of, there wasn't much left until the two weeks before the wedding. Gracia had a few last items on her list for her trousseau, and now that Riza was joining her as a bride, albeit secretly, she had a few more things she wanted Riza to have as well. Which meant a number of rather embarrassing shopping trips and the vetoing of some of the more risqué undergarments that Gracia thought would be perfect as well as a search for old, new, borrowed, and blue that could be considered epic. But truthfully, things had settled down.

Of course, one wouldn't be able to tell that a week before the wedding. Gracia's family had descended upon her, and she was slowly going mad. When they collected Riza for the hen party, Gracia was close to coming unglued. It was clear that her cousins' ideas about a proper hen party differed from her own. However, they did have an ally in her Aunt Hope who had come along as an 'adult' chaperone, and Riza had a very simple solution to the problem.

"We let them get very, very drunk, and your Aunt can take them home, we can enjoy ourselves."

It only took two bars to get Felicia and Fidelia well and drunk. Riza took control of the purse for the evening, and they were on their own.

"So what do you want to do?"

Gracia smiled. "I actually did have plans for this. There's a little pub a few streets over."

The Thistle and Rose was a cozy little bar complete with live music. Gracia had clearly been there before given the welcome they were given by the barkeep. They were quickly ensconced in a nice booth with plenty of munchies to snack on, and once the occasion for their visit was found out, the drinks didn't stop flowing. Before she knew, Riza was up on stage with Gracia, belting out love songs and dancing upon the bar. They took a taxi back to Gracia's at a little past three, both of them merrily drunk. Weaving slightly, the two of them made their way up to bed.

Riza woke the next morning, feeling slightly groggy, but for the most part, she was no worse for the night out. Today would be the bridal shower, and she had plenty to do. With the help of Gracia's mother, Riza had put together a party that was sure to stock the young woman's boudoir with plenty for her honeymoon. She and Maes were going to the Cretan seaside, so the party had been themed around the beach.

She spent the morning decorating the parlor with Gracia's mother. By the time they were done, the room had been transformed. The regular furniture had been replaced with beach chairs and posters of beach scenes covered the walls. Seashells were scattered throughout the room, and a picnic lunch had been put together. Riza's gift, a tasteful bikini and sarong in a light green, was carefully wrapped. The phonograph was filled with summer tunes, and the guests would be arriving shortly.

All in all, the shower went well. There were a few tense moments when three of the guests had brought the same gift and when Fidelia and Felicia had nearly caused an altercation over one of the shower games. Afterwards, Gracia and Riza retired to Gracia's room to finish packing the bags for her honeymoon. Gracia collapsed back onto her bed.

"Only six more days."

"Six days, seven hours, and twenty-three minutes actually."

Gracia laughed. "And I thought I was bad. Oh, I have something for you."

She rummaged around in her closet before dragging out a small cedar chest.

"I put this together for you. Well, Maes helped some, but we thought you deserved a trousseau of your own."

"You didn't have to, Gracia. You've already done so much for me."

Her friend just laughed, opening the lid. "Just because you're not having a proper wedding doesn't mean you can't have a proper wedding night. Come see what inside."

Riza knelt beside her friend carefully lifting out the various items. The one side was stocked with an assortment of vanilla candles and a pair of delicate crystal wine glasses with two bottles of wine, ice wine from Northern and a rosé from Western. She also found a pair of porcelain cups for rice wine as well as the rice wine itself and a matching decanter. The rest of the chest was taken up by pale cream colored sheets of soft cotton, and underneath those Riza found delicate lingerie of Xing silk, everything from a nightgown to a corset with garters and stockings and all in a deep burgundy that would bring out her eyes.

"This is just too much, Gracia. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

Gracia just smiled gently. "There's something more. It's from Roy actually. Well, I should they are from Roy. I'm not sure where they came from, but he dropped them off the other day."

She produced another box from the closet and set it on the bed. Riza lifted the lid, gently pulling back the protective layers of paper; her mouth fell open in shock. "He didn't."

"Riza?"

"Do you know what this is, Gracia?" Her fingers reverently stroked the pristine white silk. "It's the Xing equivalent to a wedding dress. The kimono itself and all the undergarments are white. After the ceremony the bride dons an overcoat. Here."

She drew out the elaborately embroidered robe. It was covered in red and gold birds as well as chrysanthemum flowers. Gracia took it wide eyed. "What else is in there?"

Riza gently poked around in the box. "Sandals, hair ornaments, underthings, basically everything I would need to be a proper Xing bride."

They tucked everything back into the box before putting both the box and the cedar chest back in the closet. Riza perched on the edge of the bed, contemplating the closet. "I don't understand why he went to such trouble."

Gracia just shrugged. "It's Roy. Besides, for all we know he's simply anticipating his family's demands for a proper Xing wedding as well as an Amestrian one. I only met his mother once, but it wouldn't surprise me if she demanded that of you two. The woman's a dragon. Or maybe he just wants you to have a wedding dress of your own. At least he had the good taste to choose firebirds which suit the both of you."

"Is there anything else you need done for today?"

"Nope. We have appointments with the hairstylist and a make-up artist tomorrow as well as one last dress fitting. After that, all that's left is coordinating the details, and Mother and Aunt Hope can handle that. The rehearsal is in five days. Honestly, there's just not much left."

"Good. I'm taking a nap."

"On my bed?"

"Of course. It's quite comfortable."

"Oh really?"

With that, the entire conversation disintegrated into a pillow fight. The next few days were spent in general silliness. Gracia decided that she wanted relive her childhood before her wedding which meant pillow fights, making cookies, staying up late, and random giggle fests. It was probably the closest Riza had ever been to being a normal teenager. The day before the rehearsal dinner, the two of them met up with Roy and Maes in Central's rose garden. Gracia and Maes wandered off for a few private moments, leaving Roy and Riza alone.

"Did Gracia give you the box?" He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Yes." Riza paused. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble. And I don't understand why you did."

To her surprise, he flushed. "I have three sisters, you know, and they're all married. Every one of them, at some point or another, had a traditional Xing wedding at the shrine where my father married my mother. It'll be our turn next. I don't know when that will be, but I wanted to be prepared."

They continued their walk in silence, neither feeling the need to talk. The two of them quickly changed direction after discovering Gracia and Maes making out in a shady bower. Finding their own out of the way corner, Riza finally asked the question that had been bothering her.

"What are we going to do once we're married?"

Roy smiled. "Well, I just found out I'm being transferred to Eastern HQ and will be given my own team. I was hoping that you would be willing to come with me. Maes' has been given a position with the investigations department here in Central, and I'd be on my own until I can put together a team that I can trust. I don't know what you want to do though. I mean, Gracia is perfectly happy simply being a housewife and our link with the medical world, but I know you well enough to know that that probably wouldn't be enough for you."

"I don't know what I want to do. The military was a good fit for me. I not sure what else I would be good at." She looked up at him. "I do want to come with you though. I meant what I said, Roy. I don't have a future without you."

He was kissing her again. Riza slid her arms about his neck, fingers running through his hair. It was easy to forget everything but the feel of him against her. Roy pulled away, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Two more days," she heard him whisper. "Two more days and you're all mine."

The rehearsal dinner could not be called an unmitigated disaster. However, it was close. Fidelia had thrown a tantrum over which if the groomsmen was escorting her, and that had set Felicity off. The fathers of the bride and groom had gotten into a fight over politics. The mother of the bride and the aunt of the groom had started a tiff about the color of the bridesmaids' gown being lavender and purple instead of pink. Riza had the common sense to keep Gracia out of the line of fire.

In fact, she had turned the whole thing into a game, predicting who would be the next person to loose their cool. Gracia had balked at first, but when she had pointed out that if everyone got all this nonsense out of their systems now, there would be little chance of it affecting the actual wedding. It hadn't taken long for Roy and Maes to join them. The four of them held fort at the head of the table passing around a bottle of wine, providing commentary on the rest of the wedding party.

Maes and Gracia said the goodbyes at the end of the meal. They wouldn't see each other again until the ceremony began. Riza and Gracia would stay at the Isley residence while Roy and Maes would bunk at the Hughes' home. The girls settled in Gracia's room with mugs of hot chocolate.

"You know, we should be getting some sleep."

Gracia made a negligent wave. "I'll sleep. I just want to enjoy a final few moments of my last night as Gracia Isley. Tomorrow night I'll be Gracia Hughes."

"You'll be too tired to enjoy tomorrow night if you don't get some sleep now."

Gracia stuck her tongue out. "Meanie."

"You'll thank me tomorrow night."

Despite her advice, Riza herself wasn't ready for sleep. Tomorrow would change everything. Her family would no longer have any claim over her, and she would be free to lead a life of her own. Well, a life with Roy, and she wasn't objecting to that. She was excited, and she was nervous, and she really wanted it to be tomorrow. She wasn't normally this impatient, but she wanted to be married.

On a whim, Riza lifted her mug. "To the brides."

Gracia clinked mugs with her. "To the brides."

Riza woke early the next morning. Gracia had the luxury of sleeping in, but she did not. There was plenty to get done before the ceremony itself, and Riza wanted to have the time necessary if an emergency came up. After a shower, she woke Fidelia and Felicia for breakfast. Gracia's mother had gone out of her way to create a fabulous breakfast. Once Riza had finished her own meal, she loaded a tray with waffles, orange juice, fresh fruit, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Fidelia and Felicia were fighting over who got the shower first, and it was easy enough to slip back into Gracia's room.

"Good morning, Gracia. Your breakfast is ready."

The other woman blinked sleepily at her. "Is all that for me?"

"Apparently so. Your mother seems to think that we won't have much of chance to eat later today with the amount of breakfast she's producing."

"Not again." Gracia sighed. "I guess I have to eat at least half of it or she'll complain. What's next after breakfast?"

Riza smiled. "A shower for you. Once you're done, we'll head over to the wedding chapel. We have hair and make-up appointments shortly after we arrive. Your mother will take care of making sure the ushers and everything else are ready while we get you ready."

"Please tell me you have something for Fidelia and Felicia to do while we wait. I'm fairly certain they could give me seconds thoughts."

"Don't worry," Riza laughed. "Your mother plans to keep them busy. You'll only have to put up with them for an hour while I get my hair and make-up done. There's two hours afterwards for me to undo any damage they've caused. Besides, I have the old, new, borrowed, and blue."

"You have one set," Gracia corrected. "I'm not the only one who needs them today."

It didn't take Gracia long to get ready, and then they were off to the chapel. Riza settled Gracia in the bride's suite with a number of romance novels. Hopefully, Gracia's mother could keep Felicia and Fidelia under control. Thankfully, Gracia had decided on simplicity for her bridesmaids. There was very little make-up to apply, and the hair stylist simply pulled her hair back from her face and curled the ends slightly. With that done, she was free to rescue Gracia from her cousins.

The look Gracia shot her as she entered the bride's suite was pure desperation.

"Fidelia, Felicia, the hair stylist is ready for you two."

The other two women disappeared quickly. Riza smiled. "So, how much mental anguish do I have to relieve before the wedding?"

There was a sigh. "It wasn't that bad. I just want to get married."

"Just a few more hours." Riza grinned. "Then you'll be Gracia Hughes. Until then, we'll just have to make do with chocolate."

"You have chocolate?"

"It was either chocolate or alcohol." She shrugged. "Chocolate doesn't cause hangovers."

Gracia smiled. "Bring on the chocolate then."

They spent the next hour sharing a box of chocolates and stories about the boys. Gracia knew just about every antic Roy and Maes had ever gotten themselves into. Riza herself had a store of tales about her father's alchemy student, most of which did not turn out favorably for Roy.

"Oh, that reminds me." Gracia produced a box from her bag. "I know we're going to do my old, new, borrowed, and blue at the bridesmaids' tea, but I wanted you have yours when you get dressed."

"Gracia--"

"Oh no, you don't. Take the box, Riza. It's my special day, and you have to do what I want."

She bit back her protests and took the box. Inside was first a velvet jewelry case, followed by a bottle of perfume, pale blue lingerie, and a grey ring box. Gracia smiled at her confusion.

"The sandalwood perfume is old, and the ring is new. It's from Roy, by the way. The pearls are my grandmother's. She lent them to me for the wedding, but they don't go with my dress, and I wanted them still to be in the wedding. The lingerie is new of course."

Riza just shook her head and gave Gracia a hug. "Thank you so much, Gracia. For everything."

The other woman clearly understood the unspoken sentiment. "That's what friends are for, dear heart. Besides, you make Roy happy. That's definitely worth it."

Gracia's mother popped her head in the room. "They're bringing the tea service in. We'll start the bridesmaid tea in ten minutes, and then it'll be time to get dressed and for Gracia's make-up and hair appointment."

"We'll be ready," Riza assured her.

"Wonderful."

The tea went fairly well. The task of providing Gracia with her old, new, barrowed, blue had been divvied up between the three attendants and her mother. Her mother had provided the old, amethyst earrings that had been in the family for seven generations. Fidelia had brought the barrowed with a bottle of delicate lily of the valley perfume. Felicia's blue, however, wasn't quite what anyone expected, a bright blue g-string. Gracia had blinked, trying to come up some sort of response that wasn't abject horror. Riza had silently thanked the powers that be that she had come armed with extra items in case someone forgot theirs. Riza herself had brought a delicate garter of pale green silk and ivory lace that the rest of the Gracia's lingerie as her something new.

Riza shooed everyone out as the hairdresser and the make-up artist arrived to start on Gracia. Retrieving her purse, Riza removed a tissue wrapped package.

"I'll trade you a pair of blue underwear for this?"

Gracia looked near tears. "Oh thank you. I was half afraid I would have to wear the dreadful thing."

Pressing the package into her friend's hands, Riza smiled. "Well, this should take care of your something blue. You can thank Roy. He thought it would suit you."

Tearing away the tissue, Gracia revealed a simple gold circlet, pearls and delicate gold wild flowers with pale blue stones as their centers. Riza discreetly disappeared the g-string into her purse; she could always destroy it later.

"I'm going to go get dressed, check on the boys, and meet the flower delivery. I'll be back in about an hour or so to help you with the finishing touches."

It didn't take her long to get dressed. The violet dress was ankle length and impeccably tailored. The best part of it was the double breasted jacket. Its portrait collar covered the top of the array nicely without looking fussy. The pearls from Gracia were gorgeous. The necklace was a simple collar was a triple strand of pearls twined together. The earrings matched, three pearls strong on a gold chain. The ring from Roy didn't quite match, a slender white gold band set with a sapphire flanked with a pair of diamonds. Still it looked lovely on her right hand.

The boys were in the midst of a game of war when she peeked in on them. Maes protested that she and Roy shouldn't be seeing each other before the wedding, but he was overruled by them both. Neither of them had changed into their dress uniforms yet.

"You two are all set?" she asked. "You have the rings and know your vows?"

Roy grinned and held up a ring box. "All safe in here. And, yes, I checked my pockets for holes."

She smiled. "Good. You two should be getting dressed soon. I'm meeting the flower delivery and then helping Gracia with the final details."

"Here," Roy pressed a pair of rings into her hand. Riza slipped them onto her thumbs for safe keeping. "Those are Maes' and mine. You'll need them for the ceremony."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

That just left her with the flowers to pick up. The florist was supposed be bringing both the bouquets and the flowers for the bridesmaids' hair as well as the flower girl's petals and garland. On her way, Riza picked up an assistant in the form of Gracia's six year old cousin, Meredith, who was the flower girl. The little brunette girl was very sweet and much better behaved than her older cousins. She solemnly informed Riza that she was going to help her with the flowers "'cause Licia and Delia would probably break them'. Riza privately agreed, and the two of them were soon loaded down with bouquets and baskets of flowers. Gracia's mother then whisked the florist away to make sure everything was ready for the reception and left Riza and Meredith to distribute the flowers.

Riza left Meredith and her roses in the capable hands of her mother before searching for Fidelia and Felicia. It took another twenty minutes to get the white orchids secured the cousins' updos, but Riza had to admit they looked stunning with the sleeveless lavender gowns. The sweet peas in their bouquets matched the dresses, and the orchids would tie in with everyone else who was carrying white flowers. With those two and Meredith set, it was time for Gracia's final details and then the wedding could start.

It was probably a good thing that she got back to Gracia when she did. The other woman was near tears when Riza arrived baring flowers.

"Gracia? What's wrong?"

"What if I'm making a mistake? What if Maes doesn't love me as much as I love him? Maybe we aren't going to work out."

She took her friend's hands in her own. "Do you love him, Gracia?"

"Yes."

Riza smiled. "Maes loves you too. He proposed to you thirteen times after all. Admittedly, you were three the first time, but he's never asked anyone else even once. You are going to marry him in less than thirty minutes, and you two are going to be very happy."

Gracia nodded slowly. "You're right."

"Of course, I am. Now, let's get you ready to walk down the aisle."

Gracia beamed, and Riza pulled her dress out of the closet. Gracia's dress was a simple white ball gown with spaghetti straps and an embroidered lace bodice. The silk and tulle confection matched her spring theme, and with the fingertip veil and blusher in place, Riza couldn't think of a prettier bride. Her short hair had been teased into ringlets and pinned up to stay out of her face and provided a perfect platform for the tiara. A delicate necklace of gold, amethyst, and peridot encircled her neck matching the earrings from her mother. Riza handed her the bouquet of hydrangeas and calla lilies.

"Ready?"

Gracia nodded.

"Good. The ceremony starts in about ten minutes." Riza picked up her own bouquet, lily of the valley and anemones.

They could hear the prelude finishing up as they took their places. Riza took her place in the processional order and turned slightly to wink at Gracia. The strains of Mussorgsky's Promenade began, and Meredith began making her way down the aisle. Soon it was her turn. Riza locked eyes with Roy as she marched down the aisle. To tell the truth, she wasn't really paying attention to much else once the ceremony started.

Riza took Gracia's bouquet as it came time for the vows.

The officiant smiled at them. "Maes Daffydd Hughes, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Gracia Mererid Isley, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Maes held Gracia's hands in his own as he began his vows. "Gracia, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Gracia repeated the words and then it came time for the rings.

"Do you have tokens of these vows you have made?"

"We do."

Riza slipped Maes' ring into Gracia's hand.

"Please repeat after me. This ring I give thee in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

Gracia slid the ring onto Maes' hand. "Maes, this ring I give thee in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

Beaming, Maes repeated the action. "Gracia, this ring I give thee in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

"By the authority vested in me by the country of Amestris, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Riza held her breath as Maes gently lifted the veil and kissed his wife. Roy winked at her. The officiant waited until the couple had disengaged from the kiss before announcing. "I am pleased to present Maes and Gracia Hughes."

Roy offered her his arm as they made their way back down the aisle in Maes and Gracia's wake. The quartet quickly disappeared into the officiant's office. He joined them soon after.

"All right. We'll do a quick ceremony, sign all the forms, and you'll be on your way."

Roy and Riza stood in front of him with Maes and Gracia on either side.

"Roy Syaoran Mustang, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Riza Aderyn Hawkeye, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The officiant nodded. "Will you please join hands and recite your vows."

"I, Roy, take thee, Riza, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love."

Riza bit her lip, trying to keep back tears. "I, Riza, take thee, Roy, to be my husband, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love."

"Do you have tokens of these vows you have made?"

"We do."

Riza slipped Roy's ring off her thumb. "Roy, this ring I give thee in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

His eyes were suspiciously bright as she put the ring on his finger. "Riza, this ring I give thee in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

"By the authority vested in me by the country of Amestris, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And then she was in Roy's arms, her fingers buried in his hair as they kissed. Maes poked Roy in the shoulder after a minute or so.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we do have a reception to get to."

Roy sighed and kissed her forehead. It took them less than five minutes to get everything signed. Riza slipped her hand in Roy's, and the four of them made their way out to the car waiting for them. It was a quick drive over to the reception hall. Riza quickly rearranged Gracia's dress and removed the veil, and the new couple made their triumphant entrance, Riza and Roy a few steps behind.

Maes and Gracia dealt with the receiving line while Riza made sure everything was set for the toasts and the first dance. Once the couple was introduced, everyone took their seats for the toasts. Both Maes and Gracia's fathers gave long winded speeches, and then Roy winked at her as he stood.

"I've known Maes most of my life. And I've known that he's been in love with Gracia about that long as well. There wasn't ever much doubt that what you two share is the real thing, even if it did take thirteen proposals for Gracia to say yes. Of course, Maes started asking when she was three, so he was ahead of things at the time." Roy grinned. "I know you two are going are going to be happy. If there's anything in this world that I can believe in it's that you two will be in love for the rest of your lives."

With the toasts finished, they finally got to eat. Riza was rather thankful she was seated with the rest of the bridal party rather than her family. She had feeling that the wedding was giving them ideas. She could just hear her aunt now. "Doesn't helping with the wedding make you think about marriage, Riza?"

At least, that was one headache she wouldn't have. Her aunt couldn't plan a circus of a wedding for her if she was already married. And thankfully, her duties as maid of honor would keep her away from her family until it was time to leave. With dinner finished it was time for Maes and Gracia to take the dance floor. The strains of 'Eternity' began to play, and Riza rest her head on Roy's shoulder as they watched their friends sway to the music.

"You realize they're conspiring for us to catch the bouquet and garter, so we can have a dance to ourselves later."

She giggled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

It was a pleasant evening. They danced and ate cake. Maes practically beaned Roy in the head with garter while Riza had to execute some fancy footwork to land the bouquet. And of course, there was the public spectacle of putting the garter on Riza. Her family wasn't entirely thrilled about that, but Riza couldn't care less. Finally, the four of them could make their exit. Roy had made arrangements for a hotel room for Maes and Gracia before their train ride the next morning. Technically, the couples should have gone their separate ways there. However, Maes, with a roguish grin, produced an envelope.

"These are for you two, a room for tonight and tickets to Eastern for tomorrow as well as reservations at a bed and breakfast there. We thought you two might want to spend a week or so in Eastern scouting out your future home."

Roy looked flabbergasted, and Riza hugged both Maes and Gracia.

"Thank you."

Gracia smiled. "Your grandfather had all your things packed up. There's a suitcase in your room, and your trunks are at Roy's apartment. Maes took care of packing Roy's things."

Maes winked at them. "Have a nice honeymoon you two. Don't do anything we wouldn't."

Riza grinned at her husband, dangling the keys in front of him. "Shall we go see our room?"

It wasn't the honeymoon suite, but their room boasted an elegant four posted bed and a view. Shucking off her heels, Riza flexed her toes with a sigh. She sat back on the bed. "I should shoot whoever invented heels."

Roy captured one of her feet. "Why wear them then?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You clearly don't know much about ladies' fashion."

He kissed her instep. "I could give you a foot massage."

Giggling, Riza pulled her foot free. She reached for his hands, pulling Roy down for a kiss. One kiss became two which became four which became eight. Her lips slipped down to his pulse, and she thanked everything she believed in that he was alive and here with her. That he hadn't died in the desert. It wasn't until she slid off the bed to unfasten the buttons on her top that something changed. She turned to take off the jacket and drape it over one of the chairs.

Roy hugged her from behind and pressed a kiss to the top of the tattoo where it showed at the back of her neck, like he had when she had first shown him the array. "Are you sure about this, Riza? We don't have to do this."

She turned, pulling him into a heated kiss. When she finally let him breath, she meet his eyes. "Do I seem uncertain to you?"

Roy shook his head, kissing her again. Her arms slid around him, and Riza drew him down with her onto the bed.

She woke once in the middle of the night, feeling him shake with nightmares beside her. Riza shifted towards him and gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "Roy? Roy, wake up. I'm here."

Dark eyes snapped open. "Riza?"

She let him pull her into his arms, holding her close. "I'm here, Roy."

He buried his face in her hair, and she held onto him until they both succumbed to sleep once again.

* * *

They stood on the train platform in the early morning light, hands entwined. Roy smiled at her.

"Ready?"

She nodded. They still had a long ways to go before they reached their goals, but they were on the same road now, and that was a good start.

* * *

Theme: The Road Home


	198. The First Phonecall

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**The First Phone Call**

Riza had just stepped out of the shower. It had been a long day at the office, and she had needed the hot water to help her relax. Towel wrapped around her, she caught the phone on the second ring.

"Hawkeye."

"It's Gracia. I'm at the hospital."

And her voice was trembling. Something was wrong.

"Are you and Elysia all right?"

"Yes, but something has come up."

Riza frowned. Gracia was choosing her words carefully. They were the carefully selected words Maes had put together in case of an emergency. Something had happened to Maes, and it was serious.

"Gracia, what's wrong?"

"Maes is dead." There was what sounded like a sob. "He was murdered earlier."

She decoded the message: someone had attempted to murder Maes, and Gracia was faking his death to protect him and their family. Riza's grip on her towel tightened.

"Oh, Gracia."

"The funeral should be soon. I need you to come to Central."

That meant that the officials would be informing Roy soon, and Riza needed to make sure he knew what really had happened.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Gracia. I'm so sorry." This was not good at all.

"Thank you, Riza."

She carefully returned the phone to its cradle, her mind racing. She would need to pack right now and head over to the colonel's apartment. He would be getting a call soon, and he didn't know the truth yet. This could destroy him. She knew very well that Maes and herself were his touchstones, and she couldn't let him falter on his path right now.

Grateful that she kept an overnight duffle packed at all times, Riza hurried to her bedroom to dress. Civilian clothes would do for tonight. They wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow anyway. She added her dress uniform to her duffle as well as formal clothes should she need them. There would be a military funeral of course, but she didn't know if there would be any other events to attend. Even if it was all fake, Gracia would need her support, and poor Elysia wouldn't know what was going on.

With her bag packed, Riza took a deep breath and began locking up the apartment. She doubted she would be back here tonight.

"Guard the house, Hayate. Either I or Fuery will be by to feed and walk you later."

Locking him inside, Riza too another deep breath and fought to get her emotions under control. Roy would need her to be the calm one. There would be time to deal with her own emotions later. Right now Roy needed her to be the calm one. Shouldering her bags, Riza headed for her commanding officer's apartment.

* * *

Theme: Telephone


	199. Holding Together

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Holding Together**

He wasn't home yet. Riza let herself into Mustang's apartment with the spare key she had. While she could guess where he probably was, it would be best to wait for him here. She didn't want to take the chance of missing him, and if he had already heard about Hughes, he would be coming home rather than going to a bar. Roy preferred to brood on his own rather than in company.

Riza set about making herself at home. She would be here for the night for sure. Setting the kettle on the stove, she mentally reviewed the facts she had. Someone had attempted to kill Hughes. They had not succeeded, but it was a serious enough situation that Maes and Gracia had decided to fake his death. The military knew that Hughes was dead. Everything else at this point was speculation.

The door opened, and she turned to find Roy frozen in the doorway, eyes wide and haunted. He stared at her unseeing for a minute, and then she was caught tight in his arms, his face pressed into her hair. He had already heard part of it. Her arms came up around him, holding him just as tightly.

"Roy."

He mumbled something into her hair. The only thing she could catch was Maes' name. She stepped back from him, her hands coming up to cup his face. "I know, Roy. Come. Sit."

Once she got him settled on the couch with a cup of tea, Riza took a seat beside him. She held a hand up to keep him from speaking.

"Gracia called me from the hospital. She told me that something had come up, and that Maes is dead."

Riza used the exact same words that Gracia had. His eyes went wide with understanding, and the cup trembled in his hand.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She would like us to come to Central as soon as possible. There were no other messages." She took the cup before he dropped it, setting it on the end table. "Roy?"

"I was on the phone with him when it happened." His voice was shaking almost as much as his hands. "He had found something, and it was important."

Her arms went around his shoulders, drawing him closer to her. She could imagine his terror at realizing that something was going wrong and there was nothing he could do about it. Roy hated not being able to do something when things went wrong. Being helpless was one of the things he hated the most.

"I thought I'd heard my best friend die."

Riza held him as he cried, shedding her own tears. She didn't know what was going on any more than he did. Their friends were in danger, and there was nothing they could do at the moment. At this point, all either of them could do was support each other and wait until they knew more.

* * *

Theme: Soft Shoulder


	200. Wait Time

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Wait Time**

Despite the soothing rhythm of the rails, neither Mustang nor Hawkeye slept. They were headed into an unknown situation, and they both had unsettled emotions. Maes was as much the architect of Roy's plan as Roy was, and his attempted murder was a major blow. Even though he wasn't dead, Maes would have to go into hiding to protect himself and his family, and they would loose an ally for the time being. They didn't know what Maes had found that had made him a target or who they had targeted him. Or if anyone else had become a target because of it. It was a right mess.

At least they had a compartment to themselves. Riza doubted Roy would have been able to hide his emotions if they were sharing it with out people. She let him vent and cycle through everything he was feeling. Once they got to Central, he would have put his masks back on. He couldn't afford to slip up. There was too much riding on this. It was better for him to get it out now, so he could face the higher ups with a calm façade. They didn't need to know that he suspected them of something.

She watched him pace the small compartment. Roy was all nervous energy right now. Riza bit back a sigh. It was going to be a long trip. Stretching, she slipped the uniform jacket off. There was no need for her to be uncomfortable while they waited to arrive. Riza glanced down at the bag at her feet. There was a book tucked in there, but she wasn't sure she could afford not to keep an eye on Roy right now.

With a sigh, he flopped down on the seat beside her. Riza snuck a glance at his face. He looked defeated and worn out.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here a moment."

He tugged her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder. Riza gently stroked his hair.

"Promise me you'll be careful." His voice was muffled by her shirt. "I don't know what we're walking into, and I can't lose you. I almost lost Maes, and that was bad enough."

She didn't promise. She couldn't promise him that; it wasn't necessarily in her power. Instead, Riza just held him close and did her best to provide some comfort while they waited.

* * *

Theme: Sleepless Night


	201. Into the Unknown

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Into the Unknown**

It was a sunny day when the stepped off the train in Central. Roy kept his face impassive. He didn't see anyone at the station from the military, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched. He and Hawkeye gathered their luggage and made their way to the hotel where she had booked rooms for them. Roy was grateful for her quiet presence. He doubted he would be able to manage all of the practical considerations of this trip without her, and just having Riza at his side was a comfort.

Once they had checked into their rooms, Roy took the opportunity to shower and wash off the travel grime. There was something about the train that always made him feel grimy. Redressed in a neat uniform, he knocked on the adjoining door to Hawkeye's room and slipped inside to find her ordering room service for the both of them. She motioned for him to take a seat. Roy perched on her bed and waited. Once she was done with her conversation on the phone turned to face him.

"I've ordered us lunch, sir. It should be along shortly. I also checked in with Gracia. She's taking visitors at the house now. She said she'd rather get over with before the funeral than after. We should pay our respects either today or tomorrow and get the funeral details."

He patted the bed beside him. "Sit."

Roy pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. "How's she doing?"

Riza sighed, relaxing into him. "She's struggling. I think we all our."

That was as close as she would come to admitting that she was just as upset about the situation as he was. He hugged her.

"Did Gracia mention anything else?"

Riza sighed again. "She mentioned that the military has been very supportive and solicitous. Her home is being watched, and it might be bugged as well."

It was his turn to sigh. They needed to meet with Gracia and discuss what had happened, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen until after the funeral. He had wanted to see Maes before then. Roy didn't think he would really believe that Maes was safe until he saw him for himself. On the one had, that would probably help him present a genuine performance at the funeral for those watching him. He would rather just know Maes was safe.

There was a knock at the door, and Riza detached herself from of her to answer it. Once the food had arrived, he found that she had slipped back into her Lieutenant Hawkeye mode. It wasn't as comforting as having Riza at his side, but it was probably for the best for right now. He doubted their rooms were bugged, but Roy knew they were under surveillance. They would have to simply be superior and subordinate in public.

Hawkeye set out their lunch, and as they ate, Roy began to plan. He might not know exactly what he was walking into, but at least he could have a plan or two up his sleeve when he did.

* * *

Theme: Mask


	202. House of Sorrow

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**House of Sorrow**

This wasn't the house he was used to. Roy had never seen the Hughes residence so silent. He and Hawkeye were not the only ones visiting, and Roy did his best to keep a professional face on. The two officers had been let into the house by an older woman Roy vaguely recognized as the wife of one of the colonels in Investigations. There seemed to be a number of military wives around looking after things while Gracia entertained her guests from her couch.

Elysia appeared out of no where, wrapping her arms around Hawkeye's legs and holding tight. Hawkeye bent down to scoop the little girl up, speaking softly to the woman who came up to shoo Elysia away. Gracia looked up at the commotion and rose to her feet. Wordlessly, she first embraced Roy briefly before collecting a much longer hug from Riza. The two women spoke to softly for him to hear, but when they separated, Gracia led him over to the couch while Riza disappeared into the kitchen with Elysia.

"Thank you for coming, Roy. It means a lot to me. You and Maes were always such great friends."

There were messages hidden in those simple words. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat and took the seat Gracia had indicated. Someone brought him a cup of tea and a plate of cookies. He and Gracia spoke of Maes and the funeral. She thanked him again for coming, and he demurs saying it's the least he can do. This isn't how he remembers this room. He's sat here before, but then the walls had rung with laughter. When he was stationed in Central, he had dinner here at least once a week. Roy remembered watching Elysia take her first steps in this room and playing cards with Maes, Gracia, and Riza. He remembered parties and late night drinking sessions.

This had been one of his refuges, and now it seemed drained of all the happiness and joy it had once held for him. At least, though, there was the hope that it might once again. Maes wasn't truly dead. They just needed to convince the rest of the world that he was. Gracia squeezed his hand, and Roy bit back a grimace. They were doing a good job; he was half convinced that Maes was dead himself.

Roy kept it a short visit. When he and Hawkeye finally left the house, it had hardly been half an hour, and it felt like it had been hours. He heaved a sigh of relief, finally able to breathe with the walls closing in on him. He turned to Riza with another sigh.

"What's next?"

* * *

Theme: Melancoly, Lonely


	203. I Do Not Sleep

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**I Do Not Sleep**

Riza was not fond of her formal uniform. It was uncomfortable and hampered her movement. Oh, she could fight in it, but it was more difficult. And the shoes that went with it hurt her feet. Still, the occasion called for it, and she had to be at the funeral. She wouldn't leave Roy unprotected at a time like this. So she dealt with the annoyances of stockings and high heels and made sure her guns were within easy reach. Riza had no idea how the funeral was going to go, but she was going to be prepared.

When she was finally dressed and ready, Riza waited outside Roy's room. She wanted this to be over. Despite the fact that they knew that Maes was still alive, this whole charade was taking its toll on them both. Roy left his room with a stony face. She took up her place two steps behind him without a word. They would get through this; they had to. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy or enjoyable.

They stood with other officers, a little ways from Gracia and Elysia. The little girl was clearly confused by everything, and that wasn't helping Gracia who looked like she was about to fall apart. Riza bit the inside of her mouth as Elysia began demanding answers about what they were doing to her daddy. Roy tensed even more. Riza unobtrusively took a step closer to him.

Roy lingered at the grave after the service. Riza gave him space, but she kept as close as she dared. He was playing the part of grieving best friend a little too well for her liking. There would be a wake after this in one of the local pubs, and it would be hours before they could slip away. During their earlier visit to Gracia's, a meeting had been arranged for tonight, and Riza wanted there to be enough time for Roy to decompress before seeing Maes.

The next hour was spent in a smoky pub. She drank nothing and kept an eye out for trouble. Roy wasn't drinking as much as he appeared to be, which was a good thing. Knowing her colonel, he was currently a seething mess of emotions and alcohol wasn't going to really help any. Things were moving, and they were having to scramble to keep up. Hughes' death had been written off with a promotion for 'dying in the line of duty', and Roy had been told to leave the investigation alone. He wasn't going to though, he couldn't without acting out of character, and that was going to stir up trouble.

At least the wake gave them a reasonable excuse to be stumbling around Central late a night. It simply looked like another officer who had drowned his sorrows in alcohol and was now making a fool of himself. So when what looked like an irate homeowner dragged them inside her house, it caused no great attention. It was no event that needed to be stopped.

Dr. Quistis Almasy gave them both a long look before leading the pair upstairs to a small room with only a single high window. Propped in the bed was a pale man with a few visible bandages, and Gracia seated at his side. Maes grinned at them.

"So, the reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

* * *

Theme: Stop


	204. Secret Councils

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Secret Councils**

Roy stood there a moment, frozen in the doorway, before crossing the room to clasp Maes' hand.

"Hughes. Maes."

Riza hung back a moment giving them a chance to compose themselves, but she wasn't surprised to see tears in both of the men's eyes. Gracia wasn't even trying to hide her own tears. Riza slipped one arm around Roy's waist and smiled at Hughes.

"I'm glad to see you alive, Maes."

"He's lucky that he is." Quistis had returned with more chairs. "It was a very near thing. Gracia was good to get him to me as quickly as she did."

Gracia smiled tremulously. Riza squeezed her shoulder. Roy had taken one of the chairs from Quistis and set it beside the bed.

"Who else know you're alive?"

"Just the five of us and Quistis' husband," Maes answered. "They're going to try to pin this on Ross, Roy. They're going to kill her just because so they can cover this up, and she doesn't stand a chance."

Roy frowned. "Who, Maes? Who's behind all this?"

Hughes sighed and leaned back in bed. "I don't know all of it. It must be deeper than I had uncovered at the time for them to act as they did. I found information implicating Juliet Douglas both as a homunculus and that the homunculi have infiltrated the top levels of the military."

Riza bit her lip. They had always known that it would come to dealing with the upper echelons of the military, but the extent that this suggested the corruption had spread much farther than they had guessed. And what with the reaction to Hughes' discovery, Riza was concerned.

"I can take care of Ross," Roy was saying. "First, we need to make sure you are safe. How soon before we can move him?"

That was directed towards Quistis. The doctor pursed her lips.

"Not for another week, and even then you'll have to be careful. If you can wait two weeks, that would be better. Do you have some place to send him? If you do, I can see if there's a doctor I trust that could be on hand for his arrival."

It was Riza's turn to frown. She had made most of the arrangements for this; she had hoped they would never have to use them. "The safe house is in a village just outside of the capitol of Creta. Most of the journey will be by train, and it will take almost a fortnight."

"Creta." Quistis smiled. "That will make it easier. I have family there, and while Caterina isn't a doctor herself, she'll know who to trust."

Gracia made a face. "But can we trust her? No offense, Quistis, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"That's perfectly understandable. If it was Seifer instead of Maes, I would be just as concerned," the doctor reassured. "Caterina moved to Creta because she had made her political situation in Areugo rather life threatening. Both she and her husband, Abel, know how to keep a low profile and keep things quiet."

"Good." Roy nodded, looking at Maes and Gracia. "So, here's the bad news. There is a plan to send Gracia and Elysia to join you. However, we can do that until at least six months after your death or preferably more. We can't take the chance that they might find you. It would just put all three of you in danger."

Gracia sighed, and Maes nodded. Quistis got up to get them all tea, and the five of them began to seriously plan.

* * *

Theme: Midnight Hour


	205. Sending Off

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Sending Off**

It really was a coincidence. She and Mustang had a noon train to catch, and they had been at the station early to grab some lunch before they left. And so they were there when the three twenty bound for Creta began to load. Mustang paused at the kiosk, and Riza turned to see what had grabbed his attention. A uniformed nurse and a doctor helping a man in a wheelchair.

Riza paused herself and rest a hand on his arm. They watched as the porters helped the trio get luggage taken care of before helping the man board train. The doctor smiled and patted the man's shoulder.

"We'll see you safely off, Mr. Bingley." The blond doctor smiled. "I'm so sorry that your trip to Amestris was marred by such a terrible accident."

Mr. Bingley smiled up at her. "I'm just glad I had just good care after I was injured. I honestly thought I was done for."

Riza and Mustang watched in silence as the porters helped the man onto the train followed by the nurse and the doctor. Finally, the nurse and doctor emerged from the train. Roy sighed and turned back to the counter, ordering from the now impatient attendant. As the man handed them their sandwiches, the train to Creta began to pull out of the station. Standing together, they watched as the train pulled out of the station. Roy stood there his eye on the train until it was merely a speck in the distance.

She rest her hand on his arm once again. She understood his feelings, but they couldn't be distracted right now. Maes was off to the safe house in Creta they had set up, and they needed to keep up the appearance that they believed he was dead.

"Sir, we need to get going." She met his eyes, knowing that he would read the sympathy in her own.

"He's going to be safe." His eyes wandered back to the track before returning to meet her own. "You're right, Hawkeye. We have a train to catch. Now what was the meeting we're going to about again?"

* * *

Theme: Lunchtime


	206. What Isn't There

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**What Isn't There**

Maes' absence was most noticeable in the little things. Riza found it wasn't hard to pretend that he was dead. The lack of his presence depressed her even though she knew he was well and safe. She couldn't really imagine how Roy felt. There was just something wrong about the fact that the phone wasn't being tied up with stories of Elysia's latest exploits, and Riza still found herself wary around photographs.

There were holes in their lives now. It wasn't just her and Roy either. It affected the whole office. It just wasn't the same without the possibility of Hughes dropping in unexpectedly with thousands of pictures to torment them with. Roy no longer went out in the evening unless he had one of his 'dates', the bar scene having lost its appeal for him without his best friend to come along. The effect on him was obvious. Roy's dates tended to be clandestine meetings with his informants, not a chance to relax. His nights out with Maes had always been his outlet to blow off steam. Without them, Roy's personality in the office could be decidedly unpleasant.

The move to Central hadn't helped either. In Eastern they had a number of safe avenues for private rendezvous. There had been no time for them to set up anything here in Central. In the past, Maes and Gracia had provided them with a safe haven for meetings, but neither of them was willing to impose on Gracia like that now. Riza missed Roy. It wasn't often they went this long without some sort of personal contact, and she knew that if they could get together, she could offer him some comfort. She hated seeing him hurt like this.

Still, some of this was necessary. They didn't dare let the fact that Maes wasn't really dead get out. It was too dangerous for everyone involved but especially for Gracia and Elysia. Roy didn't think that their enemies would hesitate to use Hughes' family to draw him out if they had any idea that the man was still alive, and neither she nor Mustang would risk that. With a sigh, Riza gathered up the latest stack of paperwork for Mustang to sign. She closed his office door after her locking it before making her way to the colonel's desk.

"These need to be completed before you leave, sir."

Roy looked up from his current paper and sighed. "Add it to the pile, Lieutenant."

She did then gently took his hand in her own, twining their fingers together and squeezing gently. It wasn't much, but there really wasn't much comfort to be had given what wasn't there. He squeezed back.

* * *

Theme: Not There


	207. Safe Passage

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Safe Passage**

Roy was really beginning to hate this train station. He lugged the last of Gracia's boxes to the platform. Riza and Gracia were managing the suitcases and Elysia. It was finally time for Maes to get his family back. Gracia and Elysia would be on the train to Creta in just an hour, and at the end of their trip, Maes would be waiting. It had been nearly eight months since Maes' "death". Gracia had done her part playing the grieving widow, and no one would question her taking a trip to visit distant relatives. Nor would people be too surprised if she decided to stay with those relatives. The grapevine would be talking about how it was good for her to move on and make of fresh start and how there were probably too many reminders of her dead husband here in Central.

He was happy for her and Elysia. Roy knew that the separation from her husband had been very hard on Gracia. He didn't know what he'd do if he and Hawkeye were in the same situation. But Roy was also a little melancholy. There was a good chance that he might never see Maes or Gracia again. If he succeeded in his goals, it would be safe for them to come back to Amestris, but he himself would most likely be dead. Roy wasn't sure if he would survive his own plans, but if he did, he would most likely be tried and executed for war crimes shortly afterwards.

Shaking his head, Roy refocused on the task at hand. There would be time for gloomy thoughts later.

"Do you have everything, Gracia?"

"I think so. Thank you, Roy." She smiled at him, and Roy collected one last hug.

"Take care of yourself and Elysia, okay?"

Gracia nodded. "I will."

He collected a hug from his goddaughter while Hawkeye and Gracia made their goodbyes. "Have a good trip, Elysia."

"I will, Uncle Roy."

There were tears in Gracia's eyes as she and Elysia boarded the train. Roy stood side by side with Riza, both waving, as the train pulled out of the station taking Hughes' family back to him. For a moment, he leaned against Riza before turning to leave. They had worked to do, so Maes and his family could come home.

* * *

Theme: Box


	208. A Great Homecoming

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**A Great Homecoming**

Roy could hardly keep the smile off his face. Dressed in a neat suit, he stood on the porch of his new home. Riza stood at his side, her fingers twined with his. She too was dressed as a civilian. Neither of them would ever wear a military uniform again. They had been banned from both military and public service for the rest of their lives. Roy didn't really mind. It was a small price to pay for his dreams. His country was finally on the right track and had a new government that he thought would do well. And both he and Riza were still alive.

There had actually been an outpouring of support from himself and Hawkeye at their trials. Roy had a feeling that his men and the Elrics had been responsible for that. Whatever the cause, he was grateful, which was in part why he was throwing this little get together. It would be the first chance for all of his friends and allies to get together and celebrate, and Roy had some very special guests of honor coming.

Some of them were already here. Maria Ross had arrived back from Xing brought by Ling and Ranfan. The young woman looked well and was clearly glad to be back home in Amestris. Ross seemed especially interested in seeing a certain sergeant from investigations. Technically, Ling and Ranfan were here to hold treaty negotiations with the new government, but they seemed a little more engaged in catching up with their friends and acquaintances than actually holding negotiations.

The rest of his allies and friends were due to arrive today. Roy slipped his arm around Hawkeye's waist as a car appeared. He hid a wince when two Armstrongs stepped out of the car along with Brosh. He hadn't invited Olivier or her subordinate that had also come along, but he'd deal with it. He could also see three blond heads coming down the street, and Roy felt his lips curl into a smirk. He doubted that he'd ever get sick of seeing Alphonse back in his normal body. Fullmetal had pulled it off and now not only had his brother back but also had finally gotten his feelings for Winry off his chest.

With smiles, Roy and Riza welcomed their guests into their new home. It wasn't long at all before the house in a quiet section of East City was full of laughter and good cheer. There was food enough for all. It was a large group. All of his subordinates were here, and Roy felt his heart lighten to see Havoc laughing with Sheska who was leaning down to kiss his cheek. Havoc might never be able to walk again, but he had found a renewed interest in life in part due to the fact that he had been able to help out with Roy's plans after all and in part due to a certain librarian.

The Armstrongs seemed to be enjoying themselves, and General Grumman had slapped him on the back and made sly comments about his granddaughter's upcoming wedding. As the party began to get into full swing, there was still on last set of guests to come. Roy heard the sound of a car on the street and grinned. There were two more surprises left for the evening. Nodding to Hawkeye, he tapped on the side of his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

There were both shouts and murmurs of assent. Roy continued. "We're celebrating a lot of things tonight, but there are a few that you don't know about. This is a homecoming for many of you. We're going to add a few more names to that list."

And with a smile, Riza led the Hughes family through the door. Roy blinked when he realized that Gracia was holding a small bundled wrapped in a lavender blanket. Gracia winked at him before she was swamped by friends and questions. Roy scooted away from the flood, tucking himself into a corner. He found Riza there already, cradling the little lavender wrapped bundle.

"Come meet Ria Hughes." She smiled at him.

Ria had a shock of dark hair that matched her father's, but the dark green eyes that gazed up at him matched her mother and her sister's. Roy ran a gentle finger down her cheek.

"Here, hold her a minute." With that, Riza deposited the baby in his arms while she looked for something in her pockets. She slid a simple diamond solitaire onto her left hand before taking Ria back. "Ready for the last announcement?"

Roy nodded. His arm around her waist, they rejoined their friends ready to reveal the last surprise of the victory celebration.

* * *

Theme: Dreams


	209. The Things He Knows

Author's Note: I don't own FMA or its characters.**  
**

* * *

**The Things He Knows**

He watches her from his seat behind his desk. Hawkeye is as efficient as ever, doing most of the work of running the office for him. As usual she appears to have stepped right out of a recruiting poster. Everything neat and in its place, her uniform and hair immaculate. Hawkeye looked like the image she projected to everyone: the competent, efficient subordinate who put up with no nonsense what so ever. Roy knew that most people couldn't see what a man like him would see in her. But then, they didn't know what he did.

They didn't know that the long scar on the heel of her hand was from burning it while making dinner when she was fourteen. They didn't know that when she got sun burnt, freckles dotted her shoulders or that mash potatoes made her sneeze for some unknown reason. They didn't know that Riza absolutely hated Brussels sprouts and was addicted to lemon drops. They didn't know she had lost her mother when she was three, and that her father had loved his research more than his daughter.

There were many things about Hawkeye that other people didn't know. Just as there were a number of things about his relationship with her that they didn't know. Many of them were little things. Like the fact that when they spent the night together, Riza preferred to sleep on top of him, and she had a tendency to steal covers. Or how she was very ticklish but only on her left side. She preferred tea to coffee except in the middle of winter when she insisted on hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream or in the midst of autumn when spiced cider was her drink.

There were things that he would prefer not to know, but if someone had to, it would only be him. Things like the knowledge that her own father used her as notebook paper to ensure his research survived or the fact that he knew every scar on her body by heart. Other things were less tragic to know but instead rather embarrassing. Like the fact Roy knows exactly when Riza got her first period. He's still grateful he had three older sisters or he probably would have been just as upset and confused as she had been. He had been completely mortified though.

Roy's favorite knowledge though was the little things that told him he was in love with her. Like the fact that he knew she liked lemon tea with three sugars and honey, no cream. Or that tulips and calla lilies were her favorite flowers. Riza kept three matches tucked inside her hairclip, and she kept an extra pair of his gloves in her purse. Roy knew that the only person who could beat Riza at chess was her grandfather. He knows that she still has nightmares about Ishbal and that she has a weakness for romance novels. He knows how to read between her official sounding words to find her real meaning. There were so many little details he knew about her. Roy doubts that anyone knows her as well as he does.

And he knows that if he doesn't get back to his paperwork, she's going to shoot at him.


	210. A Hand in Friendship

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**A Hand In Friendship**

Roy peered out of the carriage window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his new home. His mother had finally given in and was allowing him to begin an intensive study of alchemy. He didn't know why she had baulked for so long. After all, it wasn't like he was important. Roy Syaoran Mustang was the only son of the youngest Prince of Amestris and a Xing Princess. He was at most perhaps tenth in line for the crown, and at age nine, that seemed very far away to him.

So Roy was going off to live with Baron Hawkeye who was a well known alchemist. The man was most famous for his research into flame alchemy. Roy doubted he'd get to learn about that right away, but he was still excited about living with his new teacher and getting away from his three older sisters. The only drawback was that his best friend couldn't come with him. Still, he'd get to see Maes during the holidays, so that wasn't too bad, and maybe now his lessons would be interesting.

The carriage rolled to a stop and the footman helped his mother out. Roy jumped out on his own, eager to see his new home and meet his new teacher. The manor housed seemed rather old and shabby, but he didn't care. There was a woman waiting for them in the doorway. Perhaps this was the Baroness Hawkeye.

"Princess Li Ming, welcome to Hawk's Eyrie. I am the baron's housekeeper, Ellaine. There are room prepared for both you and your son. Supper will be served in a few hours, so there will be time for you to freshen up from your journey."

The woman (Ellaine, Roy reminded himself) led them to a suite of rooms while the footman dealt with their luggage. Roy was impatient. His mother was only staying overnight to make sure he would be all right. He thought it was unnecessary, but both his parents had insisted. Instead of staying in his room, Roy decided he should investigate his new home. It was easy enough for him to slip away from his mother as he had his own room.

Hawk's Eyrie was an odd place. It wasn't like the summer palace at all despite the fact that the manor house looked very much like it. Instead of the bright light and fresh air, the rooms here were musty and full of dust. Most of them looked like they hadn't been used in years. The furniture was all covered in white sheets, and all the windows were shuttered. It was almost like no one lived here.

Roy had just discovered the library when a flash of gold caught his eye. The library was one of the few rooms that looked like it was in use. It wasn't the biggest library he had ever seen, but it looked very interesting. And there was someone else in here. He carefully peered into the stacks, looking for that flash of gold again. Roy rounded a corner and nearly ran into it. He stopped short.

A little girl with golden hair was glaring at him. She looked to be a few years younger than he was, and her eyes were a shade some where between crimson and amber.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He figured he had startled her. "My name is Roy. I'm going to be living here. What's your name?"

He offered his hand to her. She took it warily.

"I'm Riza."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." He bowed over her hand as he'd been taught.

She gave him a skeptical look. Roy smiled. Riza just shrugged.

"What do you mean you're going to live here?"

"Baron Hawkeye had agreed to teach me alchemy. I supposed to live here while I'm learning since it will take several years."

Riza frowned. "That would make you the prince. What do you want to learn alchemy for? It's not like you have to work for a living."

Roy flushed. Why did everyone have to harp on that? Just because he didn't have to do something for his country didn't mean he didn't want to help his country. Shouldn't royalty have more of a duty to their land than less?

"I'm not that important. Besides, it's the duty of the royal family to look after the well being of the country and its people. Alchemy is a way that I can do that."

She considered this then nodded. "All right."

"Do you live here too?" He didn't think the Baron had any children, but he didn't really know that. At least, not that anyone had mentioned to him.

Her frown came back and she mad a curt little curtsy. "Mistress Elizabeth Hawkeye of Hawk's Eyrie at your service, your royal highness."

Roy blinked. So the Baron did have children. Well, a child. At least he wouldn't be the only kid around, and Riza seemed interesting. Then Roy frowned. He had never heard mention of the Baron having a wife. Something told him that asking Riza about that right now would probably be a bad idea though. Instead, Roy offered her his hand. "Would you show me around the manor?"

Riza shrugged. "Sure."

She was an interesting little thing, and it was like pulling teeth to get information out her. During their tour of the manor, Roy managed to find out that Riza was six and an only child, that she didn't have any talent for alchemy, and there really weren't any other children at the manor itself. Riza seemed alternately wary of him and interested in him. Roy didn't think she knew that many people around her own age. She didn't act like most girls his age either. He hoped that she would decide to at least tolerate him. It would be nice to have a friend here.

The manor was mostly unoccupied. There was a servants' wing that housed at most ten staff members including the housekeeper and the groundskeeper. There was no one in the family wing save for Riza and her father. He and his mother were the only guests. According to Riza, the only visitors they ever had were other alchemists. Roy found this rather odd, but perhaps the baron preferred to be left with his studies. Still, wouldn't relatives visit? Roy could hardly think of a time when there wasn't family visiting at home.

A bell rang, and Riza frowned.

"That's dinner. We need to go to the dining hall."

"Do we have to change clothes or anything?" Roy made a face. At home dinner was always formal unless it was a special occasion.

Riza shook her head. "No, we're fine. Come on, Ellaine gets testy if we're not on time."

The girl led the way towards the dining hall she'd pointed out earlier. His mother was already there, and Roy made formal introductions. His mother seemed to intimidate Riza. The girl was very quiet and only spoke when directly addressed. However, Roy was distracted from trying to puzzle this out by the entrance of Baron Hawkeye. Or at least, that's who Roy assumed this was. He and Riza shared the same color hair and eyes. The man was tall and lanky with rather unkempt hair, though he did dress well.

Roy shivered as the man looked at him. There was something dead in his eyes. Who exactly was his teacher? Roy felt a little better when the man's attention turned to his mother.

"Princess Li Ming, it take it this is the boy."

"Yes, Baron. This is Roy." His mother smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to take him on as a student."

"Well, if he lives up to the potential he's shown, it will be worth it."

Dinner began. The adults spent most of the time conversing about alchemy, and Roy did his best to follow the conversation. He knew that his mother's alchemy training in Xing had been much different than what was taught here in Amestris, but truthfully, he didn't really understand why. He thought that his mother and the baron were discussing though he really only understood about one sentence out of ten.

After dinner, Baron Hawkeye announced that Roy's lessons would start tomorrow after he had seen his mother off. Roy went to bed feeling both nervous and excited. A servant awakened him the next morning with a breakfast tray. The rest of his morning was spent with his mother. Riza appeared as the servants prepared the carriage. Roy watched as his mother was handed up into the carriage. Li Ming waved to her son as the carriage pulled away, and Roy suddenly felt very alone. A small hand slid into his own, and Roy looked down to meet Riza's eyes. She smiled at him, and he didn't feel so alone.

* * *

Theme: Hands


	211. Daily Lessons

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Daily Lessons**

With a sigh, Roy settled down in the library to do his reading. There had been quite a bit more of that than Roy had expected. His teacher was a stern task master, but Roy had already learned more from the man than he had in his previous years of study. It had taken some getting used to, but Baron Hawkeye was a good teacher if rather abrupt and cold. He made Roy work for everything he learned, but the lessons stuck with better for it.

Life at Hawk's Eyrie was quite a change from home. It was much quieter here, and Roy found he actually liked that. It didn't necessarily mean that he was alone all the time. Riza often joined him with her own studies, the two of them sharing the same space while working on their own. Riza made for a good companion. She wasn't silly like his sisters and actually was interested in the lessons assigned to her. Well, most of them, anyway.

Riza made life here much more bearable. If it had been simply Roy and his teacher, he wasn't sure he would want to stay. Baron Hawkeye was brilliant, but Roy wasn't entirely sure that he was human. He didn't seem to care about anything other than alchemy, not even his daughter. And frankly, that scared Roy a little. His own father was distant much of the time, but Roy had always known that the man loved him. Baron Hawkeye never seemed to show any signs of affection towards Riza. Half the time he didn't even seem to realize that she was there.

Roy had so many questions about his new home. Most of them he wasn't about to ask anyone here. He had learned early on not to mention Riza's mother to either the Baron or Riza. But there were other things to be curious about. There were barely any visitors to the manor. It seemed odd that someone as intelligent as the Baron wouldn't be more sought out by his scholastic peers. And Roy couldn't understand why no family ever came to visit. There had to be some relatives somewhere. The Hawkeye family didn't have to be as enormous as his own, but it had to exist somewhere.

He filed all those questions away to ask when he went home and concentrated on his studies. Riza shifted on the couch beside him. Roy looked up from his book to find her staring out the window. For all the Riza was a good student, she would much rather prefer to be outside. If it were up to her, her days would mostly be spent horseback riding and at target practice. Riza was an incredibly good shot for someone her age, something she attributed to her grandfather. That had been the only time Roy had ever heard her mention family other than her father.

"Bored already?" he asked.

"It's just a really nice day." Riza gave him a half smile. "The weather is going to start getting bad soon. Once we hit October, we'll be lucky if we see the sun more than once or twice."

"I suppose we could always study outside." He gave her a smile. "As long as we're back in time for our lessons."

Their individual lessons were back to back in the afternoon. Riza typically just got quizzed on whatever her father had set her to study previously and then was given a new assignment. Roy wasn't that lucky. Once his lesson started, it didn't end until it was time for dinner. He really shouldn't complain though. He had come so far in his studies in just three months. At this rate, he would be able to choose a specialty in alchemy by the time he was a teenager.

The two of them settled under a large oak tree out of sight of the manor's windows. It was still warm out despite the fact that fall technically had already started. Riza had brought along her pistol. One of the things Roy had learned early on was that you didn't question Riza's ability with a gun or her determination to master the weapon. She felt as strongly about that as he did about alchemy. She hadn't ever explained why, but Roy hoped she'd tell him sometime. There was no use in trying to get answers from her if she didn't want to give them. Riza kept her secrets well.

"I only have a few more months before I have go home for Midwinter." He sighed. "I probably won't be back until the end of January."

"Oh."

It was only one syllable, but it told him a lot. Riza didn't think he would come back. Roy was smart enough to know that if he didn't want their friendship to suffer, he'd better make it clear that he would be back.

"I have to go to the court celebrations, you see, and they take forever. It's like a giant family reunion, and I spend most of it avoiding getting my cheeks pinched by well meaning relations. Mama always makes us go though." He grinned at her. "So what do you want for your Midwinter gift?"

Riza actually blinked at him. He had finally managed to startle her. However, he wasn't getting an answer.

"So? A new doll? A piece of jewelry?"

"You don't have to get me anything." Her voice was very soft.

"But I want to. Just give a hint." He wheedled.

"I don't need anything."

Roy was going to get her something anyway, but he let the subject drop. Instead, he made the most of the next few months. When he finally did have to leave, Roy had a good idea of what he was going to get Riza for Midwinter. He suffered through the usual court festivities and tried to get a few answers. His mother wouldn't tell him anything about Riza's family. She said he was too young to understand. Roy hated it when adults told him that. Still, as he managed to find what he was looking for for Riza's Midwinter present, he would call the trip a success.

His homecoming at Hawk's Eyrie wasn't anything special, but Roy found himself glad to be back. Baron Hawkeye did not join himself and Riza for supper, but that was fine in Roy's book. After dessert, he caught her before she went off to bed.

"Happy Midwinter, Riza?" He held out the package.

She looked startled but took the gift.

"Open it," he urged.

Riza carefully pulled the paper away to reveal a professional gun cleaning kit. Her eyes went wide, and she clutched at her gift. Her smile was blinding.

"Thank you, Roy." She paused a moment. "Wait here."

Riza disappeared from the room for a minute then returned with a small package. She pressed it into his hands and kissed his cheek. "Happy Midwinter, Roy."

He opened it to find a pair of leather bound journals.

"For your own alchemic research," she explained.

Roy beamed. "Thanks."

They shyly parted ways to go off to bed, and Roy felt that he had put at least something he had learned to good use.

* * *

Theme: Alchemy


	212. Falling Slowly

I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Falling Slowly**

Riza sighed as she closed her book. The past year had brought something of an increase in the amount of her lessons. At Ellaine's insisting, things like etiquette and deportment were now subjects she was required to learn. Most of it was things that Riza doubted she would ever use. In all likelihood, the closest she would ever get to the Royal Court would be the time she spent with Roy, and he didn't want her to treat him like royalty. In the eight years since he had become her father's student, Roy had become something more than just casual acquaintances.

He was really the only one around her age that she saw, so Riza supposed it was inevitable that they would become close. Even with all their years together, there was still an odd formality between them. And while Riza would say she knew Roy Mustang, she could not say that she really _knew _him. As they both had grown older, her father had increased both of their workloads. They rarely had much time on their own anymore. Riza didn't know if that was on purpose or simply a side effect of the growing intensity of Roy's studies.

Part of her missed the hours they used to spend together. Another part warned her that she was going to get too attached to him, and that he wouldn't be around forever. In fact, unless her father was willing to teach him flame alchemy, Roy would be leaving soon. Roy had pretty much mastered all the other aspects of alchemy. She didn't really want to see him go. Riza trusted him more than just about anyone else she had met. Roy was the first person she had met who hadn't treated her differently after finding out about her mother.

Elizabeth Hawkeye was still quite alive. However, she had found that life as the wife of a reclusive scholar and mother of a little child had not suited her at all. When Riza had been four, her mother had divorced her father and remarried a more entertaining noble. Riza had stayed with her father. In part it had been because Hawk's Eyrie was all she knew and in part it was because her mother didn't want the bother of caring for a little child. Most nobles blamed her father, and Riza knew that they were not well thought of in social circles. The only person she had any contact with from her mother's family was her grandfather. He was a general in the army though, and she seldom saw him in person.

It complicated matters that her mother had been the one to run all of the administration of her father's lands. She still did. Riza saw her perhaps once a year when she came to Hawk's Eyrie to deal with the yearly paperwork. Thankfully, Roy had never been present for her visits. Riza did her best to make herself scarce during those visits. They were not pleasant, and her mother never seemed to be satisfied with her. It had been inevitable that Roy would find out about the situation at some point. He spent most of the major holidays at the Royal Court, and gossip was everywhere.

But that knowledge hadn't altered her relationship with Roy, and that was something she was grateful for.

"Woolgathering isn't like you, Riza."

She started. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. Roy rest his hands on her shoulders and peered over her shoulder. "Yeech. Dinner party manners. No wonder you're woolgathering."

Riza could see Ellaine heading towards them. "Can I help you with something, Mr. Mustang?"

Roy made a face at her. He hated it when she used formality with him. The Mr. Mustang was a compromise. By all rights, she should address him as your highness, but Roy had practically forbidden her from using that title. For the most part, Roy liked to be called by his name. Riza had only ever seen him use his rank once, and that had been the one time the two of them had made a trip together to the local market. One of the merchant boys had been nasty to her, and Roy had leapt to her defense. Riza still wasn't sure what had prompted that reaction, she could take care of herself, but it had been nice to have someone else on her side.

"I thought you were still in your lesson, Mr. Mustang." The housekeeper entered the room. "Do you need anything?"

Roy sighed. "I was just coming to see if Miss Hawkeye had her tea yet. I was hoping for some company."

Ellaine gave him a long look but sent them off to the parlor, promising their tea shortly. Roy flopped into one of the more comfortable chairs.

"I swear that woman keeps getter stuffier every time I talk to her. You'd think I was some sort of cad. You're not even of courting age yet."

Riza made a face. She doubted anyone would seriously court her ever. "Apparently I have to start practicing now. Ellaine assures me that I will never be a proper lady otherwise."

He made a rude noise. "You're a fine person. She doesn't need to muck that up with court rules. I doubt they ever made anyone a better person."

Riza bit back a smile. He ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, I'm going to be leaving next week, and I wanted to know what you wanted for Midwinter."

His asking what she wanted for Midwinter had become habit. She never gave him an answer, but somehow Roy always managed to find the perfect gift. It had become something of a game between the two of them. Roy reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I'm going to turn eighteen this year, and I'm almost done with my training unless your father decides to teach me flame alchemy. This is probably my last year here." He sighed. "Once I reach my majority and complete my training, I'll probably have to take up some position in the government."

She bit back a sigh. It wasn't new information, but it wasn't something she really wanted to think about right now. His leaving would hurt more than she liked.

Roy was still talking. "We both know that I'm a lousy letter writer, but I don't want to lose touch with you. You're too important to me."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the tea tray. Riza served them both like a proper hostess. She passed Roy his cup, their hands brushing. Riza felt a familiar spark at the contact. Roy caught her eyes.

"Even if I don't come back here after my studies end, you are going to matter to me."

She nodded. "I know."

"Good."

They finished their tea in quiet, but Riza thought that something had changed.

* * *

Theme: Growing Older


	213. Space Between

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Space Between**

Roy sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really was not suited for the military life. All of the paperwork was beginning to run together. The saying might be an army runs on its stomach, but the truth was it ran on paperwork. Since his completion of his alchemic studies, Roy had been assigned to the military. He supposed it was a rather tradition position for younger sons and lesser nobles.

Truthfully, Roy liked it here at Eastern Headquarters. His commanding officer, General Grumman, was an interesting man, and Roy found himself learning much more from him than expected. Their daily chess matches proved to be challenging on a number of levels. Roy probably had learned more about tactics and strategy from them than anything else. Their only drawback was Grumman's tendency to go on and on about his granddaughter. The man kept trying to marry her off to Roy. She sounded like a very nice woman, but Roy couldn't see himself settling down anytime soon. Besides, there was a blond with an interest in shooting that popped into his head when he thought about settling down.

He had made some good friends here as well. Maes Hughes was cheerful, friendly, and sharp as a knife. Technically, he was intelligence, not military but he was assigned to the Eastern Army. Maes was a minor noble and completely obsessed with his childhood sweetheart, Lady Gracia Isley. He was also the best friend that Roy had ever had. Maes understood him in a way that most of his peers at court never had.

But he missed Riza too. Roy had spent so many years with her at his side that it often felt strange not to have her there now. Maes didn't share her love of literature nor her musical skills. Roy was happy here, but he'd be happier if Riza was around as well. He worried about her sometimes. He didn't know what would become of her. She clearly wasn't interested in a life spent at court, and Roy doubted that she would be content simply to be a noble's wife. Truthfully, he didn't know what she wanted do with her life. Riza had always been silent on that particular subject. Sometimes, Roy wondered if she simply planned on staying at Hawk's Eyrie and caring for her father. The man's health had been deteriorating every since Roy first met him, but his last few years there it was clear that the Baron was very ill.

It didn't seem fair that Riza would put her life on hold because of her father, but there wasn't much that he could do about it. Not right now at least. Riza hadn't even reached her majority yet. Technically, she couldn't do much of anything without her father's permission. Well, if her mother gave her permission she could, but Roy doubted Riza would ever willingly have anything to do with her mother. The woman had simply hurt her too much. So at least for another few years, Riza was simply stuck there.

With a sigh, Roy reached for another piece of paperwork. He had to get this stack done before his chess match today.

* * *

Riza closed her eyes for a moment before returning to the task at hand. As much as she hated mending, it needed to be done, and there wasn't anyone else to do it right now. She wouldn't ask Ellaine to help with this. The woman had enough on her plate with handling the cooking and the cleaning. The staff at Hawk's Eyrie had been reduced to Ellaine and Geoff, the groundskeeper. Both of them had been here since before she was born.

She sighed. Her world was falling apart. Her father's health had never been good, but in the last few years, she had watched him steadily deteriorate. He was coughing up blood now and hardly ever left his rooms. There were other things that made her worry as well. Sometimes her father didn't seem to know who she was, and lately it seemed that his research was consuming him more than ever.

Just the other day he had asked her to help him with it later this week. Her father hadn't involved her with any alchemy or research since he found out that she had no aptitude for it. Despite the fact that she had agreed, the request unnerved Riza. If this had been before, she would have talked over with Roy. She could always count on him to listen to her without dismissing her thoughts and feelings.

Riza missed Roy. She missed having someone to talk over things with. For all that they had known her her entire life, Ellaine and Geoff still treated her as if she was the lady of the manor. Roy had always treated her as an equal even if he technically outranked her. She missed having someone to discuss music and literature with. She missed being able to tease him about getting out shot by a girl three years younger than him. And she missed his ability to bridge the gap between herself and her father.

Refocusing on her mending, Riza sighed. Her life was on hold right now. Unless her father died or recovered, she couldn't leave. She hadn't left with her mother, and she wouldn't leave while her father still needed her. Truthfully, it didn't matter too much. Riza wasn't sure what she would do with her life. She wanted more than the life of a country noble's wife, but judging from Roy's stories, the Royal Court was not where she wanted to be either. The military really was the only place she could think of that would suit. It was unusual for girls of noble birth to enlist, but not unheard of. She was a good marksman after all, and her maternal grandfather was a general.

None of that mattered right now. As long as her father needed her, Riza would stay here. Sticking her finger in her mouth, Riza set aside the mending. She needed to find a thimble before she permanently injured herself.

* * *

Theme: Needle.


	214. In Shadows and Sunlight

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**In Shadows and Sunlight**

Roy was mildly surprised when Riza greeted him at the door. Typically, Ellaine handled all of the greeting of guests. He was more concerned with how pale and worried she looked. Without a thought, he pulled her into his arms for a hug. Riza froze for a moment then clung to him tightly. Roy hid his frown in her hair. Something was wrong here. He held her tight for a few minutes before drawing back.

"Hey, is everything all right?"

She couldn't quite muster a smile. "Father has been feeling very poorly as of late, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. He's been very busy with his research lately."

Roy frowned. Riza was avoiding the subject. He did not like this. As Riza led him inside, Roy noticed how shabby things were looking. Baron Hawkeye had never been one for entertaining, but the house had never been this closed up before. It looked like even the dinning room was no longer in use. Riza led him into one of the smaller sitting rooms.

"Would you like tea or something? We weren't expecting you, so I'm afraid there really isn't much in the house to eat, but I'm sure we can scrounge up a proper tea."

She was rambling. Roy caught her elbow and led her to the couch, forcing her to sit down. With as gentle a voice as he could muster, Roy asked, "Riza, what's wrong?"

Her amber eyes closed a moment then she met his gaze. "Father is dying. I don't when it will be, but I don't think he will survive this. He hasn't been willing to see a doctor for at least a year now. And there had been a decrease in funds in the past year and a half. We've had to let most of the staff go."

He took her hand in his. "Do you know why?"

"Why he's dying or why we don't have enough money to run the household properly?" She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with Father. He won't tell me, and he won't let me call a doctor. The money, I'm not sure about."

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, waiting. Riza sighed.

"Mother," she hesitated on the word, "says that the land has not been doing as well lately, and so there is not as much tax revenue. I don't know enough about the state of things to know if that's true or not."

Riza shook her head. "I should go see if Father is feeling up to guests. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She hurried out of the room, and Roy was left with his thoughts. He was going to need to look into the finances here. If something happened to Baron Hawkeye, Roy wanted to make sure that Riza was taken care. Knowing her as he did, Roy was well aware that she probably wouldn't accept it if he offered her financial help. She was stubborn like that. He would have to find a sneaky way to get her to accept his help if necessary.

Worrying about Riza was a good distraction to keep him from worrying about his teacher's reaction to his visit. The Baron had never been fond of the military, and given what Roy was here to speak to him about, things could turn ugly. And that was without throwing Roy's concerns about Riza. The Baron had become touchy about his daughter as both she and Roy had grown older. Roy wasn't sure if it as just over protectiveness when it came to his daughter and men or if it was particular to him.

The young woman in question reappeared in the doorway. "He's feeling strong enough for visitors. Father's up in his study."

Roy nodded and squeezed her shoulder as he passed. They would talk more later, but he needed to get this over with. The Baron's study was mustier than he remembered, and Roy was hard put not to show his distress over the man's condition. He barely looked alive anymore. The Baron frowned at his uniform.

"So I see you ended up in the military after all."

Roy shrugged. His hands were cold, and he gripped them together nervously. "It was where my family felt I would best serve the country. And I've been good at it so far. I would like to become a State Alchemist and have my alchemy be used for the people through that."

"It's a waste to teach someone who degrade himself by becoming a dog of the military."

"I still think that serving in the military can be linked to being useful to the people of this country. Just think what you could do for the people with your alchemy, and you would be able to continue your research with full funding from the crown."

The man smiled wryly. "There's no need for that. My research was perfected a long time ago, and I was satisfied. Alchemists are human beings who as long as they are alive cannot stop searching for the truth. When they stop their searching, the 'alchemist' would die. That is why I am a human being who died a long time ago."

Roy did not like the sound of this. The baron almost sounded suicidal.

"Please don't talk like that. If you would please use that power for the people--"

"Power? So you want power, Roy?" The man began to cough, and Roy was horrified to see blood on his lips. "Since I saw your growth with my own eyes, I thought of bestowing it on you."

He was coughing harder now. His entire body was shaking with each cough, and he was clearly spitting up blood. Roy moved closer to try and help support the man.

"But my research…my daughter knows it all…" The man was barely breathing. "If you are saying you will use my alchemy…my power…in the right way, she will probably give the research to you."

Roy was more concerned that the man was dying in front of him. This was not the time to be worrying about the damn research.

"I'm sorry. I was so immersed in my research that I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry, Riza." The man was fading fast. "Roy…I'll leave my daughter to you…"

He collapsed then. Roy yelled for help and grabbed the man to keep him from falling out of the chair. There was a soft gasp behind him, and Roy turned to find Riza clutching the doorframe, her eyes wide and horrified.

"Call a doctor. Quickly." Roy wasn't sure it would make any difference, but he didn't really want Riza to have to watch her father die in front of her. If it was a peaceful death, it might have been closure for her, but this wasn't going to be a peaceful death.

It was all over very quickly. The baron was dead before the doctor even arrived. Roy didn't really pay much attention to the man once he had arrived though. He was more concerned about Riza. Roy kept himself at her side as they dealt with the whole mess. He knew her pretty well. Riza wasn't going to show her emotions about this when anyone else was around. She might not even share them with him. But Roy was bound and determined to make sure she knew that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Theme: Cold Hands


	215. Secrets In Flesh

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Secrets in Flesh**

Roy kept her hand trapped in his throughout the entire service. Riza knew it wasn't strictly appropriate, but she was grateful none the less. She didn't know what she would have done without him the past few days. Roy had taken over everything, making the arrangements for the funeral and the burial. It was something of a relief not to have to worry about all of that. And while under most circumstances Riza would have found Roy's hovering annoying, right now it was very welcome. He kept her from feeling alone. Right now it would be all too easy to get swallowed up by her fear, guilt, and sadness.

She didn't know what she was going to do next. It had been clear to Riza that she was not suited to running the estate, and she didn't really have any viable skills to live off of. She could always marry, but that was not what she wanted. At least, not unless she was actually in love with the man. A marriage of convenience was not in the cards for her. There was also the matter of her father's research. Riza already knew what her decision about that was. Unfortunately, she really hadn't had the chance to broach the subject with Roy. She had tried once or twice, but he had brushed her off, telling her there would be time for that later.

Now, with her father buried and the funeral reception over with, Riza figured it was time for them to address the subject. She was a little nervous about it. Not about giving Roy the information, she knew that was the right decision, but about actually showing him the research. The only person who had ever seen that much of her before was her father, and at the time, she had been in too much pain to really care. This would be different though. It also didn't help that she had what was at least a crush, if not more serious feelings, on Roy. She didn't know how he was going to react to the information either.

Once she was sure everyone had left, Riza led Roy into the library. It had the best light in the manor house. She locked the doors behind them. Privacy was a must for this.

"Having you take care of everything for my father's funeral, I can't thank you enough for that." She offered him a shy smile.

"Don't worry about it." Roy shook his head. "It's the least I could do for the two of you. What will you do from now on?"

She shrugged. "I need to think about it. At least Father made sure I had a proper education. I'll be able to figure something out."

"I see." He let out a deep breath. "If you ever need any help, you know you can contact me through the military. I'm probably going to be in the service for the rest of my life."

"For life?" Riza found herself asking with out thinking.

"Yeah. I can't really see myself getting into court politics at this point, and I seem to be pretty good at the military stuff. I think I can help protect the people of the country that way. As long as I can do that, I think I'll be happy." Roy ran a hand through his hair. "That's the reason I wanted to become an alchemist. Even though I wasn't able to learn your father's techniques in the end. Sorry, I don't mean to ramble on about my foolish dreams."

"I think it's a wonderful dream." Riza hesitated a moment then continued, "The research my father left behind, he said that it would be impossible for an average alchemist to decode."

Roy blinked. "So he left behind his manuscripts after all?"

"No." Riza bit her lip. "They're not manuscripts. He said it would be a problem if his research fell into the wrong hands or was lost."

Roy was frowning now. "Then how did he leave them behind?"

"That dream of yours, that there can be a future where we all can live in happiness, can I entrust my back to it."

There was something in his eyes now. She could tell he was close to understanding. Riza carefully unbuttoned her jacket. She had deliberately worn a blouse that would show part of her back. Turning away from Roy, she slipped the jacket off, knowing that some of the crimson lines on her back would be visible to him. Riza heard a sharp intake of breath, and before she could speak, she found herself wrapped in a backwards hug. Roy held her tightly against his chest, and his face was buried in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Riza. I'm sorry. He shouldn't have done this to you. You're not notebook paper."

She was startled. Of all his possible reactions, she had not foreseen him being upset for her. When she had agreed to accept her father's research, she had not known exactly what it had entailed, and by the time she did, it was too late to refuse. Riza relaxed a little in Roy's embrace, and he pulled away somewhat. Soon Riza could feel gentle fingers tracing the markings on her neck and the top of her shoulders. She pulled away from him then, moving to draw the curtains and then sitting done on the couch. Roy seemed confused until she started removing her blouse.

"You'll need to see the entire thing."

Riza had seated herself so he couldn't see her front and discarded her blouse. She felt the couch dip with Roy's weight, and then his careful fingers touched her back again. Roy's fingers felt so different than her father's. Roy's touch was warm and extremely gentle as if he was afraid he would break her.

"Are you sure about this, Riza?"

She nodded. Roy took a deep breath.

"All right. Let's get started."

* * *

Theme: Ink


	216. Sand and Ash

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Sand and Ash**

Roy squinted in the bright sunlight. The desert was unforgiving, and it was easy enough to get lost in the expanses of sand and bright light. If he had been here for another reason, Roy had the feeling he would find great interest here, both in the desert itself and its people. But Roy was here to destroy the enemies of Amestris. Unfortunately, Roy was beginning to wonder if those enemies existed more in the mind of the king than in reality. Yes, there had been attacks and raids on cities and merchant groups on the edge of the desert, but there had always been those attacks and raids for as long as Roy could remember. They littered the history of the region.

For the most part, the Ishbalans were fairly peaceable and traded with the Amestris. They lived a hard life in the desert, but they seemed happy with it. Roy wasn't completely sure he believed the recent reports of large scale attacks by them. But he was under orders to mount a search for the group responsible and bring them to justice. At least, that was his unit's job. There were several other military units out here as well. Some of the men had dubbed it 'operation overkill'.

It almost seemed sinister to Roy. He was more suspicious about the whole thing. His orders kept getting more and more aggressive without any real need for them to do so. This was going to turn from a minor border conflict into an actual war at this rate, and they were going to be responsible for starting it. That wasn't what he had signed up to do. Unfortunately, Roy didn't really have any proof that he was right and that military intelligence was wrong about their reports. He was working on that though.

His best friend, Maes Hughes, had somehow ended up being assigned to military intelligence, and he was looking into a few things for Roy. There was this sinking feeling in the pit of Roy's stomach that told him they were a part of something much greater and more evil than they expected. But until they had proof, there was really nothing either of them could save for trying to survive. Of course, that was easier said than done. For all that he was skilled when it came to most military matters, Roy found he hated killing. He had thrown up after the first time. And the second time. Now Roy just knew better than to eat anything before a mission. Or right after one.

He was beginning to hate it out here. It was truly miserable most of the time. Unlike Maes, he had no sweetheart at home writing letters to him to keep his mind off of things. Since he had last seen her, Roy had had one short note from Riza telling him that she had contacted her grandfather and he was helping her find a place for herself. Her lands and estate would remain in the care of her mother. Other than that, he had no word of her. Roy hoped she was happy and doing well.

Roy thought about her a lot. Especially whenever he did anything with his alchemy. Sometimes he wondered if she had really been right to trust him with her father's secrets. He had yet to really use it on a large scale out her, but the first time he had burned a man with his flames, Roy couldn't help but feel he might be betraying her trust. At least he had never killed an innocent with it. To tell the truth, he had only used his alchemy to kill three times. Of course, that was more than he has wanted to. His control was getting better though. Now he could judge how much he needed to burn a person and how severe that burn would be. He had also learned how to do a lot more with fire, everything from creating walls of the stuff to cauterizing wounds.

As much as he hated it out here, Roy knew that it had given him the opportunity and space to fine tune his control of flame alchemy in a way that he wouldn't have had if he'd been working in a city. There was plenty of space out here where he could practice without having to worry about harming any one. His ability to create flames had won him the position of State Alchemist. However, to succeed as one he was going to need practice and experience. Roy sighed and signaled for his unit to begin heading back to camp. They weren't going to find anything here. The patrol had been no more than a waste of their time.

The group began the trudge back through the sand towards the base camp that was set up in some ruins. It wasn't much, but at least it provided them some shelter from the wind. Roy sighed and pulled his coat closer to his body. It was getting close to twilight. The temperature would start to drop soon, and it was a good time of the day for ambushes. He didn't want to be caught unawares. The longer he went without having to fight anyone the better. Roy would be happy if he didn't have to fight anyone again before he went home. He didn't think it was likely, but he could hope.

Being back at camp meant food and attempting get some rest as well as the possibility of new orders. Roy found Maes waiting for him, his face grim. This wasn't good. He didn't speak until both of them were in Roy's tent. Maes kept his voice low.

"There was an altercation a few days ago in Lior. It looks like the Ishbalans started it, but there's really too much chaos and confusion to be sure." Maes bit his lip. "An Amestrian child was killed. Again it looks like by Ishbalans, but in the fray of a fight, it could have been any one."

Roy let out a sigh. He could see where this was going.

"What are the new orders?"

Maes looked even grimmer. "War."

* * *

Theme: Sand


	217. Fire and Faith

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Fire and Faith**

Riza squinted against the sun as she peered through her scope. Noon in the desert made her work more difficult. Not that it mattered. No matter how long she had been at it, Riza couldn't stomach her work. When she had been assigned to the sniper corps, she had no idea what so ever that they were heading into a massacre rather than an actual war. This was not what she had joined the military for. But it was too late to escape, and there was nothing she could do except try and survive.

Right now, she was supposed to be keeping an eye out for a returning patrol that contained a State Alchemist. Riza wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had met several of the State Alchemists, and there hadn't yet been one that she liked. Major Kimbly even went as far as to really scare her. She wasn't sure she wanted to watch their backs. But right now that didn't matter. There wasn't a threat yet.

She could see movement over one of the dunes and trained her sight on it. It looked like the patrol. Riza watched as the group made its way over the crest of the dune. She kept her eyes on the dunes to the right. That was where she would put an ambush if she was planning one. It would make sense if one was planned. Things had been too quiet lately. So she wasn't surprised when the attack came. The patrol was slow in responding, and Riza had already downed one of their attackers by the time they started fighting back. And that was when she got a surprise. As she swung her gun over to take another shot, the scope caught the State Alchemist in its sights.

Riza was frozen as she watched Roy whirl around, hand poised to snap. She saw him hesitate before doing so, and she saw the column of flame that engulfed his enemy. Riza resighted on him, aiming in between his eyes and hesitated. Then she saw his face. Saw the utter pain and misery there, and Riza knew that he hated this even more than she did. That he hated being used like this. So she reaimed and put a bullet in the head of the man who tried to knife him. The rest of his patrol had taken care of any other opponents, and they hastily made their way back to the camp.

For a few moments afterwards, Riza found herself taking some time to compose herself. Roy was here. She had hoped he had avoided this. He was a State Alchemist, and he clearly was being used just like the rest of them out here. This wasn't his dream at all. She took a deep breath. They needed to survive this. She needed him to prove that her father's legacy was more than simply a weapon of destruction. They both needed to prove that. Riza had trusted in both herself and Roy that there was more to flame alchemy than simply death and destruction and the smell of blood and burning flesh. And they needed to be alive to do that which meant surviving Ishbal.

She made her way back to the campsite. She wasn't quite sure how to approach Roy, but he needed to know she was here. As it turned out, she didn't need to worry. Riza had been approaching the center of the camp when Hughes, the military intelligence officer assigned to this camp, called her over. Roy was standing right beside him.

"Hey, thanks for before." Hughes beamed at her. "You were the one who made that shot right?"

Riza flipped back her hood. "Yes."

Roy's intake of breath was sudden, and his eyes held a mixture of horror, anger, and disbelief. It looked like he was in shock, and he really couldn't afford that right now.

"It's been awhile, Mister Mustang. No, I should call you Major Mustang now." She couldn't bring herself to smile, but she hoped he could read some of the warmth she felt in her words. "Do you remember me?"

Roy blinked rapidly. "How could I forget?"

Hughes was looking between the two of them with a frown on his face. He clearly didn't know that they knew each other previously. Roy ran a hand through his hair.

"Maes, this is Riza Hawkeye."

It was Hughes turn to blink. Clearly, Roy had spoken of her. Hughes made himself scarce, and Riza found herself falling in step beside Roy. They walked out towards the edge of camp together, neither speaking. In some ways, they didn't need to. They had always been able to speak to each other in actions and looks. There were words that would need to be said eventually, but those would wait until they both were sure they were in private. This was not something they wanted others overhearing.

It was a brief conversation. They both needed to vent their despair and affirmed that they both believed that something different was possible. After that, they just sat together in the sand, collecting themselves. This wasn't over yet, and they needed to be able to go back to camp and keep functioning. Their secrets had to remain secret for now. If anything was going to change, they needed to survive this war, and they couldn't do that if they were branded as traitors or deserters. Some of what they had just spoken of could do that. So when they went back to camp there was just a State Alchemist and a sniper. Riza and Roy were shut back into their respective compartments until they had a chance to be some thing other than killers. At least now they both knew that there was going to be something else.

* * *

Theme: The Scent of Blood


	218. Plotting Out the Future

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Plotting Out the Future**

Roy sighed wearily as they packed up their camp. It was finally over. The king was finally satisfied that Ishbal had been defeated, and they were going home. Roy didn't really know how he felt about that. The war might be physically over, but it was going to be with him for a long time. He didn't thing that the nightmares were going to go away anytime soon. In some ways, Roy wasn't sure he wanted them to. As much as he hated remembering what had happened here and what he had done here, those memories gave him even more of a reason to find a way to change things and make sure this never happened again.

Those plans were still in the works. Roy knew that he was going to do it, but the details of the plan were unclear at the moment. He did know one thing though. He was going to have to get involved in court politics. It was something he had never really wanted to do, but if he was going to change the way things worked, short of starting a civil war, that was what he needed to do. Roy couldn't say he was looking forward to it though. Court politics were nasty, vicious, and underhanded. They were probably one of the worst parts of life at court, and being as far from the throne as he was, Roy had never expected to have to take part in them unless he wanted to.

Still, he would need to come up with a strategy as well as a few more allies before he started any intrigues. Roy knew that Maes and Riza would support him, but he would need more than just them. Roy frowned, beginning to draw up a mental list of people who might be of help in his efforts. He would need allies on all fronts. Riza's hands came into view as she reached over to help him finish packing up his tent. Their eyes met for a moment, then both quickly looked away. There were things that they needed to discuss, but that was better left for a safer and more private place. His plans were one of those things. His feelings were another.

Truthfully, Roy couldn't say when he started feeling more than just a general affection for Riza Hawkeye, but he knew that things were serious on his side at this point. Somehow Riza had become one of most important parts of his life. And he didn't think his feelings were going to change just because they were away from the battlefield. This was more than adrenaline and after battle lust. But if he drew her even farther into his plans, he would be putting Riza in danger. Roy wasn't sure he could do that. He wanted her safe. The idea of a world where Riza Hawkeye didn't exist terrified him.

Roy also didn't think that he could convince Riza that she should stay safe and out of his plans. No, she would refuse to let him do this alone. He couldn't blame her for that either. Roy understood that she felt that she needed to do something to help prove that her father's research was more than just something that would case death and destruction. Especially since that research was literally a part of her. Roy frowned at that thought. He and Riza needed to discuss what to do about that research. He didn't know what her feelings on the tattoo, but it did make her vulnerable, and there were people out there who would do almost anything for that information. They needed to figure out something to keep her safe, even if it was just a cover story for what happened to her father's research.

It was selfish of him, but Roy was glad that she would be at his side. Their time in the desert had taught him several things. One of them was that the nightmares were easier to deal with if she was there. There had been a few nights where they had ended up sharing a tent due to either sandstorms or the cold. Those were the nights that Roy got anything resembling rest. Even when he woke up from nightmares, there was something comforting about not being alone.

He and Riza went about the rest of their duties for the clean up before joining the others in loading the equipment into wagons and finishing the preparations to leave. Finally, it was time for them to climb into wagons themselves and head out. Roy was thankful to be sharing his wagon with Hawkeye, Maes, and Havoc. At least he knew he could trust them, and they were better company than many of the other soldiers. Then began the long march home.

Curled in the back of a wagon with Riza at his side. Roy let out a soft sigh. Havoc was driving, and Hughes was making commentary on the driving. Roy let his head drop onto Riza's shoulder, and she ran a hand through his hair.

"Get some rest," her voice was soft. "We have a lot of work to do when we get home."

She was right, but Roy was pretty sure as long as he had her on his side, that they would manage.

* * *

Theme: Future


	219. Settling In

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Settling In**

Roy settled behind his desk with a sigh. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he decided to change things, but he supposed it was a start. He was back at Eastern Headquarters, this time with a team of his own and a new authority. He had been promoted after the war to a full colonel and was given a team to investigate and recruit alchemy and alchemists. He was also now a well known name at court, and that would prove to be useful. With the help of Hughes and Hawkeye, Roy had begun both a plan to get him where he needed to be and had assembled a team for himself.

Hawkeye was there of course. Roy wasn't about to do without her. She too had been promoted, and so First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye served as his chief of staff and primary body guard. Havoc was there as well. There were also three new additions. Kain Fuery was a young communications expert. Despite his youth, he was quite competent and update with the latest technology as well as the old standards. Hughes had been the one to recommend Vato Falman. The man had been involved in military intelligence for quite awhile, though he had little field experience. Still, he remembered everything he ever saw or heard and had a knack for codes that would come in handy. Heymans Breda was a tactical genius according to his military school. He wasn't exactly what one would call the ideal of a soldier, being slightly overweight and rather fond of food, but his mind more than made up for that in Roy's opinion.

They were all good men, and Roy was looking forward to getting know them a little better. They had some work to do so that they trusted each other as well as him, but there would be plenty of time to get them working together as a team. Hughes was not a part of the unit. In the end, they had decided that Roy was better served by his remaining with intelligence. It gave them a mobile operative and one who wouldn't necessarily be associated with Mustang's own unit. It also gave Hughes a better chance of building them an intelligence network of their own.

There were some good things about being back at Eastern HQ. Roy was pretty familiar with both the city and the staff at HQ. He also knew his CO pretty well, and Grumman liked him. The one thing that had come as a surprise (though it really shouldn't have) was discovering that Grumman was Riza's grandfather. Even more surprising was the fact that the man kept up his attempts to match make with them. In some ways, it was a double dose of matchmaking for Roy. One of the first things Maes had done when they had gotten home was propose to Lady Isley. She had accepted, and the wedding was planned for spring. And Maes could not shut up about how wonderful she was and Roy should find a lady of his own.

Maes was perfectly aware that if Roy ever did settle down, he had only one woman in mind. However, there were a number of issues with that right now. Romantic relationships within units were discouraged, not to mention that by getting involved with Riza he could very well be painting a target on her back. There was also the fact that being an eligible bachelor could be very advantageous for him right now. When it came to politics, marriage was a key tool, and the appearance of being available could garner him both information and allies. There was also the fact that Roy truthfully didn't know what Riza's feelings about him were. Oh, he knew that she cared about him, but he really wasn't sure if it was simply friendship, or like the bond of siblings, or something more on her part.

He wasn't really comfortable trying to find out right now either. Roy knew that personally he was completely in love with the woman. But he didn't want to hurt her nor did he want to ruin the friendship they currently had. Quite simply put, Riza was one of the most important, if not the most important, people in his life. Having her at his side as his friend and supporter was not the best relationship possible to have with her, but if it was all Roy could have, it would be more than enough. With a sigh, Roy reached for a pen. He really should be getting all this paperwork done.

As he began to attack the mountain of paperwork that loomed on his desk, Roy wished life was simpler. Worrying about how to take over the government had not been one of the things he had planned on doing with his life. No, Roy had a much simpler plan to start with. He was going to help take care of the people of his country, he was going to get married, and he was going to have a family. That had been his original plan. Parts of it might happen eventually. But there was a lot more at stake now than just his personal happiness.

"Sir," Riza's voice cut through his thoughts. "Simply staring at the paperwork does not get it accomplished. Those papers are due to the general at five, so unless you want to skip the lunch break, I would suggest you get started."

He made a face. Riza gave him a stern look, and he got to work. At least he no longer had to worry about getting paperwork done. With Riza around, he didn't think he would have a choice.

* * *

Theme: Desk Job


	220. Routine and Revelations

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Routine and Revelations**

There were things about office work that drove Riza crazy. None of the boys were especially good about getting their paperwork done in a timely manner, and they were easily distracted. They also weren't exactly the most neat of office companions. Often Riza felt very much like a babysitter rather than a military officer. And sadly, there were times that Roy was just as bad. While she knew that part of it was a necessary act on his part (it wouldn't do for their enemies to have reason to keep a closer eye on him because he was so good at his job), sometimes she felt he got a little too in character.

Still, right now Riza would take office work and all its frustrations. It was better than being shot at by quite a bit. She and Roy were currently hunkered down behind a crumbing wall in the ruins of a warehouse. Havoc was pinned down across the room from them, and he wasn't going to be of any help to their predicament right now. Sadly, this was how Riza often spent much of the time the team was out in the field. Most missions weren't quite this bad, but Riza was used being shot at.

Unfortunately, to get them out of this one, she was going to have to take more risks than usual. She didn't quite have a clear line of sight from where she crouched. If she could get that, she should be able to take out the shooter. The question would be how quickly. With any luck she could manage not to get shot herself. Turning to Mustang, Riza fiercely whispered.

"Stay here until I tell you. I'm going to take care of the sniper."

Then Riza straightened to her full height, so she could actually see who was shooting at them. There were three of them. She managed to shoot two of them before they could react. The third got a few shots off at her before she managed to hit him. Riza felt a sharp sting in her arm, but she was too focused on her shooting to really pay attention. With the three of them down, Havoc was free to move and check for any other shooters while Riza turned to get her colonel to safety. She found Roy crouching where she had left him (he had listened to her for once) staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"Sir? We need to get you someplace safe. The area isn't secured."

"You need a doctor, Hawkeye."

She glanced down at her arm and saw her bloody arm. "It's just a graze."

Mustang was surprisingly cooperative about things from there. At least until they got back to Eastern Headquarters. Then he got stubborn on her. The practically frog marched her down to the infirmary to get looked at. He really was overreacting. It was simple graze that didn't even need stitches. However, when the doctor finished with cleaning and bandaging her injury, Roy was still there waiting for her. Riza was beginning to be a little uneasy about this. This was not really like him.

He led her back to their office and waved her into his private office. Then he shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Sir?"

Mustang turned to her his eyes blazing.

"Are you an idiot? Do you know how incredibly lucky you are? That bullet could have just as easily hit your heart as your arm. You could have been dead because of me! I'm not worth that." He was close to screaming now. "Do you think I could live with myself knowing I got the woman I love killed?"

Before she even had a chance to process that remarkable statement, Roy had yanked her into his arms and was kissing her breathless. Riza kissed him back. She didn't know what this was, but she could understand some of the desperation behind his kiss. Didn't he know she would feel the exact same way if he died because she somehow failed to protect him? Roy finally released her lips, but he continued hold her tight against him, burying his face in her hair.

"I can't loose you," his voice was slightly muffled. "I don't think I can do this without you."

Riza squirmed until she was in a position where she could see his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands.

"How do you think I would feel if you were killed because I couldn't keep you safe? I can do job, and that means taking some risks. What we are doing is hardly safe. I can't promise that I'll never get hurt. You need to trust me to be able to do my job. If you're dead, than most likely I am too, and I wouldn't want any other way."

He seemed to be searching her eyes for something. Riza gazed right back, trying to project calm and her feelings at him. As much as his words meant to her, Riza knew this wasn't exactly the best place to be making such declarations. He couldn't afford to have her bed his weakness. Roy seemed to find what he was looking for, and he leaned in again to kiss her a second time. It was a much gentler kiss, sweet and full of promise. Then he drew back with a sigh and rest his forehead against hers.

"I suppose we should save any more discussion of this matter for a more private time and place."

"That would be prudent, sir."

Roy finally moved away from her, and they both took a moment to put themselves back in order. Roy dismissed her with a nod, and Riza turned to go. Still, things had changed once more. They both could feel that.

* * *

Theme: Stolen Heart


	221. All in a Day's Work

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**All in a Day's Work**

Some things never changed. The boys continued to slack off in the office, Roy kept inching forward towards his goals, and the seasons changed. Roy was making progress. Right now it was slow going, but at least he was getting somewhere. He had become something of a celebrity in regards to his military service. He wasn't thrilled with the title of "Hero of Ishbal", but it was helping him right now, so he would put up with it. He spent the major holidays at court now building support and making alliances there. He had also gained a reputation as something of a flirt, mostly because people were more willing to give you information when you seemed interested in their daughters.

None of those noble ladies held any real interest for him. The only wife Roy planned on having was a blond sniper who just happened to be a baroness as well. But that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Nor had their relationship changed all that much despite their admissions to one another. They had both agreed that it would not be advantageous for those feelings to become public knowledge right now. It would make Riza a far too tempting target for his enemies, and it might also get her reassigned. The military frowned upon relationships between superiors and subordinates, but they didn't often bother to enforce the rules. However, if someone needed a reason to go after Roy, it could be used that way.

That didn't stop Roy from taking advantage of any opportunities he had to show her how he felt. Every once in awhile they were able to spend some time together outside of work. Typically, it was in the company of Maes and his betrothed. It wasn't really much, but it was enough for Roy. Besides, he got to see Riza nearly everyday, and they had become quite adept at speaking to each other in looks and gestures. Riza was a familiar presence at his side most of the time, and Roy had trouble remembering what it was like when she wasn't at his side most of the time. She also was a definite asset when it came to the office work. He doubted that he would have made it as far as he had without her there to make sure that what needed to get done was done, even if that meant threatening him.

Riza and Maes were really his greatest supports in this. Not only did they help him achieve his goals, but they also kept him on an even keel. If he was in this on his own, it would be very easy to get discouraged at times and cocky at others. Both Maes and Riza kept things in perspective for him. They kept him laughing when he needed it, and neither of them had any compunction about deflating his ego. They seemed to know exactly when he needed encouragement as well. Riza especially seemed able to sense when he needed a moment's peace or even just to have human contact for a few minutes.

With a sigh, Roy reached for the next report. There was nothing much going on right now, and since they were getting close to quarterly reports, there was more paperwork than usual to get through. Of course, at least they weren't the winter quarterly reports. Those preceded the Midwinter festivities at court, and Roy was not looking forward to those. Every year the event seemed to get more elaborate and out of hand. All he really wanted was to spend one Midwinter just with his friends and family. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon though. He couldn't afford to miss out on the opportunities for making allies and gathering information that court festivities provided.

His office door opened.

"Have you finished with the requisition forms, sir?"

Roy sighed again. "Yes, Hawkeye. They're in that pile somewhere."

Riza raised an eyebrow at the haphazard pile of paperwork that he had indicated. She scooped it up and carried it over to the coffee table by the couch, and in her normal precise manner, sorted the entire thing in less than two minutes. Gathering up the relevant paperwork, she returned the remaining papers to his desk.

"I'll need the reports on field operations by five o'clock, sir. The evaluations are due tomorrow at eight, but everything else has later due dates."

"Thank you, Hawkeye." Well, there went his plans for slipping out to lunch.

She seemed to know that. "What would you like me to pick up for your lunch? I'm taking my break in twenty minutes."

Roy smiled. "A grilled sandwich of some sort. I don't care what kind. Just make sure there's no mustard on it."

Her lips quirked a little at that. He had always hated mustard, and she knew it. As children, she had taunted him with the fact a time or two. Hawkeye went on about her business, and Roy tried to concentrate on his work. It didn't seem like long before Riza returned with his food. She had also brought him a fresh cup of coffee along with the sandwich. As was typical with days like these, Riza sat down on the couch to eat her own lunch. Afterwards she would go out to get the day's mail, and then she would spend the rest of the afternoon working on her own paperwork and keeping an eye on him to make sure he completed his.

It was a comfortable routine, and one they both were used to. When Riza returned with the mail, however, she wore an odd look on her face. She held out a large, thick envelop marked with the royal seal.

"This came from you. It's from your uncle."

And his uncle just happened to be the king. Curious at what his uncle wanted, Roy quickly broke the wax seal and pulled out the letter. It didn't take long to scan, and Roy was immensely grateful for the fact that he knew how to translate the formal language. What it boiled down to was his uncle wanted to see him about a matter of some importance. It didn't say what the matter was though. He looked up to tell Riza what it said and found her white as a sheet and clutching her own letter so hard that her knuckles were white. She looked somewhere between shocked and upset.

"Riza?"

"My mother died."

* * *

Theme: Laughter


	222. The Way the Wind Blows

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**The Way the Wind Blows**

Riza had never been close to her mother. The woman had abandoned her as a child, and Riza never really forgotten that. The woman had really more of an acquaintance or a stranger to her. However, the fact that her mother ran the Hawkeye estates and land had allowed Riza to go off and do what she needed to make a life of her own. Riza wasn't sure what the woman's death would mean for her. It did mean that she would have to go to the funeral. Riza had been in a mild state of shock when she'd announced that her mother had died.

It didn't matter though. Roy had pretty much handled everything. He had gently taken the letter from her hands, sat her down on his couch, and had Fuery get her a cup of tea while he made travel arrangements and filled out the paperwork for her emergency leave. Riza couldn't help but be reminded of the way he had taken care of everything for her when her father had died. Roy always seemed to be there when she needed him the most, and he didn't incapable or awkward about needing help and support.

So now she was heading home for the first time since she had joined the military. Riza would also be seeing most of her stepfamily for the first time. She had met her stepfather once, but for the most part Riza's mother and her new family had very little to do with her. The only person who had bothered to keep in touch with Riza was her grandfather. She didn't know what to expect from her mother's family now, and that made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was her military training, but Riza liked to know what the situation she was walking into was before hand. And she didn't like facing things like this without backup. Her grandfather had been in the capitol for a meeting. He would probably be at the funeral, but he hadn't been there when she'd gotten the letter.

She arrived at the manor house late in the evening of her third day of traveling. A servant greeted her and took to a room before informing her that a tray could be brought up if she needed something to eat. Riza simply requested a cup of tea. She was already feeling out of place, and she had yet to even meet her stepfamily yet. Sleep only came due to her exhaustion, and she did not sleep well. When morning came, Riza was awake and dressed before the servant arrived to wake her. Roy had had the forethought to have someone pack her several black outfits to wear. She wasn't sure how strictly the family would observe mourning, but at least she had some options. She took the option of breakfast in her room. Riza knew she wasn't ready to deal with other people until after she had eaten something and steeled herself.

When she finally ventured downstairs, Riza found most of the family already assembled in the parlor. At least, she assumed this was the family. The only people she recognized were her grandfather and her stepfather. Her mother had been an only child, and her grandmother had died shortly after Riza's birth. Her grandfather greeted her warmly and carefully introduced her to the rest of the people gathered. They were not overly welcoming, especially her stepbrothers. Despite the fact that they were younger than she was, Jason and Alexander seemed to find her beneath them. Riza wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was a woman, that she was in the military, or she didn't exactly act or dress like a baroness. Perhaps they just didn't like her. Riza didn't particularly care.

The truth of the matter was very little attention was paid to her. Riza sat quietly as her stepfather went over the funeral plans for the next with everyone. Afterwards she was left to her own devices, and it soon became clear that she wasn't going to get any of the information she needed about her barony until after the funeral. Riza ended up spending most of the afternoon playing chess with her grandfather. It was clear to her that he was not taking his daughter's death well. Riza wished Roy was here. Her grandfather was quite fond of him, and Roy wouldn't have been dealing with his own grief as well.

Somehow Riza managed to get through the funeral, burial, and the reception without losing her mind. It was hard though. There were times when the whole thing felt more like a production than a mourning process. Her stepfamily seemed to be milking the whole incident for everything it was worth. It was one of the reasons Riza preferred to avoid court life. Personally, she would have preferred a small, private funeral and the chance to really grieve instead of constantly being on display. It was almost two days later when Riza finally managed to sit her brothers down and find out about her lands. It had taken a day just to learn that they were currently in charge of her barony and had been for at least two or three years.

The report they gave her was not good, and once they had turned over the records to her, it was easy to see why. Between their management and her mother's of the land, they had stripped it of more than the barest minimum of viability. The people could live off the land, nothing more. There would be no profit to make for years, and Riza knew that she could expect no taxes or income from those who worked the land unless she wanted them to starve. She wouldn't do that to her people. She could live off her military stipend. The only thing this would really affect was her standing among the nobility. She would still have her birth rank, but she would not be able to afford the live the same lifestyle as most nobles.

It was a small sacrifice really, and her position in the court had never been a large factor in Roy's plans. With a sigh, Riza sought her room and its desk. She needed to figure out what needed to get done before she could return to work.

* * *

Theme: Betrayal


	223. Opportunities Knock

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Opportunities Knock**

Roy did his best not to let his nervousness show in anyway. He had not had a private audience with his uncle in years. He had been nervous then too, but for slightly different reasons. Roy was still in the dark for the reason for this audience, and it was making him very uncomfortable. There was always the chance that his uncle had discovered his plans to seriously change things. That could be very bad for him. With a great deal of effort, Roy pulled himself from his thoughts and turned his attention back to what Bradley was saying.

"So that leaves Selim as heir despite his age. If something happens to me now, it would be a mess. Sadly, your father abdicated his claim to the throne years ago, and that leaves you as heir presumptive right now. Furthermore, I'm making you regent if something happens to me before Selim comes to age."

Roy blinked as he processed that. He was literally next in line for the throne if something happened to Bradley. His cousin Selim was six, and there would be twelve years before he could even think of taking the throne. It was a huge step forward for his plans. He would be a fool to turn this opportunity down. Still, this could also be a trap. A very attractive trap, but a trap none the less.

"Are you sure I'm the best choice for this, Uncle? I mean," Roy smiled self-deprecatingly, "I may have military training, but I know very little about diplomacy or trade or half a dozen other things that most rulers are schooled in."

"That's what advisors are for, my boy." Bradley smiled at him. "You'll do just fine if need be. Besides, you at least I can trust not to throw the boy to the wolves of the court. I can't say that of many of the others I could consider for this position. You needn't worry, Roy. You're life isn't going to change immediately. With any luck, your services won't even be needed. It's simply safer to be prepared for the worst."

"If you are sure about the decision, then I accept." Roy took a deep breath. "It would be an honor."

"Wonderful." Bradley reached for a bell pull. "Then we can get all the paperwork out of the way."

A servant appeared bearing a large stake of papers. Roy found himself reading through them all before signing them and affixing his seal. He made sure to read every detail included. He wasn't going to potentially overlook something that might come back to haunt him if he could help it. He did wish Riza was here. She was very good at dealing with this sort of bureaucratic minutiae. Roy hoped she was doing all right. It wouldn't be easy for her to deal with her mother's death even though she barely had a relationship with the woman. He would have liked to go with her, but that had proved impossible.

Roy was eager to get the paperwork over with, so he could get out of here and contact Maes. They needed to adjust the plans to account for this latest development. Of course, Roy wasn't so eager to leave that he forgot to get copies of the all the documents he had just signed. The paper trail was important and it wouldn't hurt to have both Maes and Riza go over the documents to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. If he could have, Roy would have delayed signing the things, but he knew his uncle well enough to know that if he had hesitated at all he would have lost this opportunity.

And even though it was one hell of an opportunity, Roy was still suspicious. He would be under closer scrutiny from now on. In fact, this could be an elaborate trap. He would have to be very careful. That wasn't even considering the enemies he would make simply by accepting this responsibility. There had to have been other candidates, and some of them might be very upset by the fact that he had been the first choice and that he had accepted. Roy sighed. This was going to make Riza even more concerned about his safety.

Now that, however, could be an upside to this. Not Riza being nervous, but what could change in regards to their relationship due to this new position. He would have to double check what the regulations said about special cases, but he was pretty sure that they qualified now. Things were always a little more flexible when it came to the line of succession. In part, Roy knew the exception to the rules was there since when someone in line for the throne found someone they trusted enough to marry it behooved them to keep that person close. In fact, Roy knew of several historical royal couples who had worked in the same chain of command after they had been married. Of course, that was also dependant on Riza wanting to marry him.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about his choice of Riza being frowned upon. Riza was both high ranked nobility, being a baroness, and her family was one of the few that was in now way linked to the royal family save for loyalty. There would be no worries about marrying to close to the bloodline. Politically, he and Riza were a very good match. There were times when he had wondered if his mother had ulterior motives in sending him to study with Baron Hawkeye. She had mentioned more than once that she expected grandchildren at some point.

But any plans for himself and Riza would need to wait until they had gotten things squared away with how this would affect his larger plan. Roy sighed. Time to find Maes and see if they could get this sorted out.

* * *

Theme: Gifts


	224. Changing Pace

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Changing Pace**

With a sigh, Riza let herself into the office. It was early enough that no one else would be there. That was fine by her. Riza typically used these early mornings to put the office in the proper order and prepare herself for the day. Given that she had been gone for a little over a week, there was probably quite a bit of putting in order to do. Organization wasn't always the boys' strong suit, and Roy truthfully was not adept in managing adminstration. Of course, that was one of the reasons he had her as his aide.

It took only a matter of minutes for her to put on a kettle for tea and start her morning routine. Organization was soothing task, and Riza found it comforting in its familiarity. The past week had not been pleasant, and it was good to home, even if home meant lots of paperwork to catch up on. She hoped that Roy's meeting with his uncle went well. There were enough obstacles to his plans without adding any royal complications. Thankfully, it didn't look like they had fallen too far behind in the paperwork while she was gone. It was an easy enough task for her to sort out what paperwork remained and allocate it to the proper staff member's desk.

With that done, Riza went about the last few tasks before everyone started trickling in. By the time Falman arrived, there was coffee ready, and the office once again was nearly immaculate. Breda wasn't far behind Falman, and Fuery and Havoc showed ten minutes after that. Now the only one they were really missing was Mustang. Of course, Riza wasn't expecting him to be on time. He rarely ever was, and when it happen, she tended to take it was an indication that something was wrong. True to form, Roy arrived fifteen minutes late and looking like he just rolled out of bed. Riza doubted the later was true; typically the man got caught up reading something and lost track of time.

What was out of the ordinary was the fact that he called her into his office almost immediately after arriving. Riza followed him into the inner office and was startled when he shut and locked the door behind them. The next thing she knew, Roy had swept her up into a tight hug.

"How are you doing?"

She allowed herself to sink into his embrace and find some comfort. "All right. It was manageable."

Roy made a rude noise at that. "It was miserable you mean. Did you get everything worked out with your barony? Do you need some more time off?"

She shook her head and quietly replied. "No. The arrangements have been made. I'm afraid I'm now among the ranks of the impoverished nobility. They had been draining the land dry, and it was killing my people. I won't have any income from the land for at least ten years, but at least the people who work them will be able to survive."

Roy sighed. "You did what you had to. It was the only thing you could do and still be true to yourself."

Riza had known that, but it was good to hear her own feelings confirmed. Still, the office really wasn't the place to be acting like this. She carefully extracted herself from his arms. Roy sighed again, but moved to lean against his desk.

"So, my guess is you haven't heard my news yet." He ran a hand through his hair. "My uncle made me regent for Selim if anything happens to him."

Her knees felt a little weak. The king had basically put Roy a step away from the throne. Her mind snapped into high gear at the implications of this. However, Roy was still speaking.

"Maes and I talked it over. We're modifying the plans, but not by much. This could simply be an elaborate trap for me, and I'm not about to walk into him. We'll keep made speed slowly and work on building a base of support. I don't want to take more drastic measures than I have to. If I'm forced to I will, but I'd like to avoid that. Especially so soon after this announcement."

Riza nodded. Good, he was thinking this through, not just reacting. This was going to change a number of things for them.

"Will there be any major things we have to deal with now?"

Roy shook his head. "Not for a little while. They're going to transfer me and my team to Central after the official announcement is made, but Uncle assured me that the transfer wouldn't be for at least a month, so we'll have to time to plan the move. There are a few other things I have to look into because of this, but nothing too urgent."

"Good. Once I get the office caught up on paperwork, we can start making plans for the move." She nodded again. "Was there any thing else, sir?"

"Not right now."

She knew they would need to discuss the details of their plans soon, but that would be done some place a little more secure. Riza made her way back to her own desk, her mind busy making lists of what would need to be done. This would change things, and it wouldn't. It would change Roy's status though, and there could be a few complications with that. She sighed. They would deal with that bridge when they got to it. First they needed to get this move to Central taken care of.

* * *

Theme: Morning


	225. Plans and Problems

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Plans and Problems**

There had been a number of unexpected complications that Roy had not expected. He had been popular with women since being declared the "hero of Ishbal". With the announcement of his new position as presumptive regent for the heir apparent, his popularity sky rocketed. And now he had to fend off more women than he had ever wanted to meet. Roy was extremely grateful that Riza kept them out of the office. The gaggle of social climbers that tended to follow him was driving him crazy. But they weren't going to go away unless he got married, and Roy couldn't do that yet.

He had been able to find out that he could marry Riza now. However, Roy was smart enough not to immediately jump into that. For one thing, it wouldn't look good if he did that immediately after receiving his position. Furthermore, it was subject that he needed to discuss with Riza first. If they got married, she would be a target. She was already one now, but his wife might be a bigger target than his aide. Roy wasn't completely sure about that though. Still, Riza would probably shoot him if he presumed to make that sort of decision without consulting her.

Getting settled in his new offices had also taken some time. They had much more space here than they had at the Eastern Headquarters. However, there were some downsides as well. For one, his new CO didn't seem to like him much. The man was a far cry from General Grumman friendliness. His staff also had needed to move to Central, and as not all of them were staying in the barracks, Roy had found himself helping them move. Both Havoc and Fuery would be living in the barracks for now, but Falman, Breda, and Hawkeye all had apartments of their own in the city. Actually, Riza's apartment was quite close to his own, and that had not entirely been coincidence. The reason they both would quote if anyone ever asked about it was that it couldn't hurt to have his primary bodyguard close by. That was true enough, but it wasn't the only reason behind the arrangement either.

So things were both different and the same. Everyone was adjusting to the changes, and Roy was trying to figure out just how much to change his plans. One of the drawbacks that couldn't be avoided was the court. Since he was actually in the capitol now, Roy wasn't going to be able to avoid the majority of court events and appearances like he had been before. It wasn't something that he was looking forward to at all. Especially not now that it seemed like he was on the marriage market. It was not going to be pleasant. With a sigh, Roy leaned his head against his palm.

It was times like these that he just wanted everything to be done with. He wanted a normal life with Riza. Hell, right now he would even settle for a weekend alone with her. Things had been such a whirlwind lately that he was feeling unbalanced and uncertain. Roy knew from experience that the best way to center himself again was to spend some time alone with Riza. She had a way of putting things in perspective for him that was invaluable.

Speak of the devil. Roy smirked as his lieutenant entered the office. She frowned at the stack of papers on his desk. Roy knew they were supposed to have been completed by now. He just hadn't gotten around it quite yet.

"Can I help you, lieutenant?"

"I need those documents sign by a quarter of." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You won't like the consequences if they are not. Also, your uncle has requested your presence for a series of meetings next week. We will be able to rearrange your schedule to accommodate them, but it will be essential for this week's paperwork to be completed by Saturday. Friday would be preferable."

Roy bit back a smirk at that last comment. It was one of their codes for arranging a private meeting. Still, what was his uncle up to now? There really wasn't any reason to bring him into any of the official crown matters right now. Besides, it wasn't like Roy had any power in the court currently. Unless something actually happened to Bradley, all Roy really had was a title and some prestige, and he was a little higher in the pecking order. That was it. This development was a little concerning. It either implied that there was something wrong with his uncle and that he was preparing Roy to take over sooner rather than later, or that his uncle was planning something else. Roy wasn't really sure which. He wasn't even sure he knew which he wanted it to be.

So it was with some trepidation that he went to the first of the meetings. Of course, his weekend with Riza had helped his mood some as well. Roy began to worry when he realized that the people in this meeting included his parents and his aunt as well as a number of his uncle's advisors. Bradley just beamed at him.

"Good, now we're ready to begin. Roy, we want you to get married. In fact, we've come up with a plan."

* * *

Theme: Prepare yourself for a change of events in your personal life.


	226. No Way Out

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**No Way Out**

Roy really wanted to set something on fire. Preferably, his uncle. However, that would get him in trouble, and Hawkeye probably wouldn't appreciate it very much. This stupid marriage idea was exactly that: stupid. The idea of marriage notwithstanding, holding three masquerade balls where he would pick his bride on the final night was just trite and cliché. Plus, a ball wasn't exactly the best place to development a long term relationship. That took time. Besides, Roy already had someone he wanted to marry.

Even if he did announce that he was marrying Riza, he would still have to go through with the damn balls. Three nights of dancing, schmoozing, sucking up, boring conversations, and women flirting with him. It was not his idea of a fun way to spend a few evenings. Even though he knew that that some of his friends would be there, Roy also knew that he couldn't spend the entire time hiding from the public. He was going to have to spend some time during the balls being visible.

At least he had a month before the damn things. It would give him some time to make plans and find a couple escape routes for especially annoying people. It never hurt to have a half dozen excuse to use to leave a conversation. Though there might be an upside to all this; he would get to see Riza dressed up. Most of the time when they attended formal events she wore her uniform, her dress uniform if it was especially formal. It was a little childish of him, but Roy wanted to see her in a formal court gown. He was definitely reserving a number of dances for Riza at all of the balls. It was one of the few things he was looking forward to at the balls.

Roy sighed. It was not going to be a fun few nights. Still, he wasn't going to be able to avoid it, so he might as well make the best of it. This stupid scheme of his relatives did mean that he would have to discuss marriage with Riza sooner than he had planned. It made him a little nervous. Roy had hoped that he would have time to really think about how he wanted to ask her. This was probably not going to be romantic or special. He knew that Riza didn't necessarily need that, but he wanted to give her it anyway.

It also meant that he had a lot less time to find the right engagement ring. He would have to see if he could get Maes to help him. If they planned the shopping trip for Riza's day off, they could probably keep it a secret from her. That was going to be the hard part. Riza had the tendency to be able to figure out just about any thing he was up to. Of course, part of that had to do with the fact that Roy found it almost impossible to lie to her. It also didn't help that he didn't really know what he was looking for when it came to an engagement ring for Riza. Hopefully, Maes would be able to help him out there. And he would also need to figure out costumes for the three nights of the masquerade balls as well.

As it turned out, it was easier than expected to get way for the shopping trip. Maes had told Gracia what was going on, and she had offered to take care of the costumes for the balls. That just left them to find the ring. And Maes seemed to have a plan about that. He dragged Roy into a little jewelry shop. With a smile, Maes pushed him towards the counter.

"Ziva, I've got a friend who could use some of your help."

A dark haired woman appeared from the back room. "Oh?"

"Roy, this is Ziva. She's one of the best jewelry designers in Central. Her husband makes most of the jewelry here from her designs. Ziva, this is Roy Mustang."

Ziva smiled at him. "So what can I do for you, Mr. Mustang?"

Roy gulped. "I need an engagement ring."

Her smiled widened. "Tell me about the lady in question."

"Riza? What do you want to know? I've known her most of my life."

"Well, let's start at the beginning then."

Roy found himself spending the next hour and a half talking about Riza. Ziva kept asking more and more questions, and Roy found himself remembering details he had long forgotten. When Ziva was finally satisfied and let him stop talking, she handed him a sheet of paper with a ring scrawled on it. The slim band held a cushion cut diamond flanked by two smaller teardrop shaped stones.

"Given what you've told me I think yellow gold will be best for the band, and we'll use rubies for the accent stones." Ziva tapped the sketch. "That seemed to fit the both of you. What do you think?"

"It's perfect. When can you have it ready by?"

Ziva pursed her lips. "Two weeks at the soonest."

He let out a sigh of relief. It would be ready in time for the balls then. Thank goodness. Then he sighed.

"So how much is this going to cost me?"

* * *

Theme: Escape


	227. Preperations and Concerns

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Preparations and Concerns**

Riza was not especially happy about the upcoming balls. Besides the security headaches a masquerade caused, she had to find costumes for herself. She also was uncomfortable with the purpose of these balls. Riza was quite aware of the fact that there were a number of women who would be considered a good match for Roy at the three balls, and she also knew that he was going to be facing pressure to pick one. There was also the fact that she was not exactly qualified to be a good match herself anymore. While she did have rank and background, Riza no longer had wealth, and there were times in the world of politics when you needed all three.

She was afraid that Roy might be faced to marry someone other than her. If that made him happy, Riza would deal with it. But she rather doubted it would make Roy happy. He didn't seem any happier about these balls than she did. And they also created much more paperwork for Riza to deal with. Thankfully, Hughes' wife, Gracia, offered to take care of Riza's costumes for her. That was one less thing for her to worry about getting done. There was enough on her plate as it was. As she was Roy's aide, she was the one who those organizing the balls kept consulting her about various arrangements. Unfortunately, telling them that canceling the balls was not considered appropriate.

So her days were spent dealing the regular work of managing Roy Mustang and his office as well as fielding inquiries from those planning the masquerades. And she couldn't help but notice that Roy was acting a little odd lately. The pressure of the balls couldn't explain all of it. In fact, he was acting almost giddy at times. Riza had discreetly checked with Maes, but he had assured her that everything was just fine. Riza wasn't sure she believed him, but there was really nothing else she could do right now.

Her other headache came from the sudden influx of women to Roy's office. The purpose of the balls was widely known, and many women wanted to get a head start on seducing him. It could be rather difficult to keep them out of the office at the large which explained why Roy left the inner sanctum of his own office. And it was clear that none of the women liked her. They liked her even less when she started throwing them out of the office when they disrupted the actual work going on. It wasn't long before Riza started hearing the nasty gossip about herself.

Of course, there wasn't too much they could say about her. Probably the most damning thing in the eyes of the nobility was the fact that she was poor. Oh there were comments about her choice to join the military, but really, there wasn't much in the way of gossip fodder when it came to her life. Still, at times it hurt, and it made Riza more certain that Roy couldn't afford to have a permanent relationship with her right now. It wasn't a new belief, but she had always held some hope.

It wasn't something Riza really wanted to think about, so she kept herself busy with the rest of the preparations. She even started to consider not attending the balls. She didn't really need to be there. Havoc and the others could take care of the colonel's personal security at the balls, and the overall security should be fine. There was nothing in particular her presence would add. Besides, truth be told, she didn't want to spend three nights watching other women flirt with Mustang. It would be better spend the evenings curled up in her apartment with a book. She could use a few evenings off anyway.

Riza had almost convinced herself it wasn't a big deal. She made sure everything else was taken care of for all the office work and all of the preparations Roy needed for the ball were dealt with. Roy didn't seem to notice her withdrawing from the events, but then he was still acting slightly odd, and he was always disappearing off with Maes someplace. Riza didn't worry about that too much. Maes would keep him out of too much trouble. It wasn't until the day before the first ball that Roy figured out she wasn't planning on going.

He cornered her as she was dropping off his costume for the first ball.

"You're not coming tomorrow night?"

She shook her head. "No. You don't really need me there, and I didn't need the hassle of getting ready for three formal balls."

A frown marred his face. "I was hoping to have you there. Then I'd have someone to share my misery with. It's no fun mocking the other guests when you're on your own."

She smiled gently at him. "You'll be just fine. Besides, both Maes and Gracia will be there."

"But it's not the same," he whined. "What if I promise you a months worth of paperwork without complaint?"

Riza's lips twitched. It was a tempting offer, but she wasn't going to give in on this. "I'm sorry, sir, but no. Besides, I don't have anything to wear."

He let the subject drop. It was something that should have worried her in hindsight. The evening of the first ball came around though, and Riza enjoyed a quiet evening to herself. She had just gotten out of a nice long bath when there was a knock at her door. Riza opened the door only to be bowled over by Gracia Hughes. The older woman beamed at her.

"Don't just stand there. We don't have a lot of time to get you ready."

* * *

Theme: Be Quick


	228. A Little Help From Some Friends

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**A Little Help From Some Friends**

Riza blinked as Gracia bustled around her apartment. She wasn't quite sure what the other woman was doing here. Gracia was already dressed for the ball in a gown that mimic the bark of an aspen tree and her hair crowned with a wreath of leaves. She was going as a dryad, a tree spirit.

"I've got you're costume right here, and it shouldn't take long to change into. This is the simplest of them. You're going as a Xing lady."

"Costume? Gracia, I wasn't planning on going to the balls."

Gracia gave her a stern look. "Because you listen to the grapevine a little too closely and think too much. Besides, do have any idea how whiny Roy will be without you there? No more excuses, Riza. You're going."

And before Riza knew it, she had been swathed in layers of silk. She had to admit that the costume was beautiful. The top layer of the kimono was a soft mossy green and the embroidery depicted a plum tree in full bloom. Gracia had pulled her hair up into a bun secured by a number of hair ornaments shaped as plum blossom. They had foregone the traditional white face make up as Riza would be wearing as mask, but Gracia had highlighted her eyes and her lips with make up. Once Riza slipped on the sandals that went with the outfit, she was ready to go.

Gracia beamed. "You look beautiful. Let's go. I have a coach waiting outside for us."

Riza just shook her head. Clearly both Gracia and Maes had been involved with this scheming. The two of them could be extremely dangerous together; they were a perfect match as a couple though, and Riza was grateful that they were on Roy's side. Even if they had taken it upon themselves to interfere in her personal life. Once the two women had gotten into the coach, it wasn't a terribly long trip to the location of the first ball. Gracia and Riza made their entrance together before splitting up. Gracia went off to find her husband while Riza decided to do a little surveillance of the area.

While she knew that there were people here taking care of security, it never hurt to know where a threat could come from. Besides, Riza knew how to be invisible while she circulated a room, and one never knew what one could overhear. Tonight, however, most of the talk was about Roy and which of the women would hook him. By the time she had actually found her colonel, Riza had overheard at least a dozen different plans to ensnare Roy as well as several repeats of the same plan. None of them had much chance of working. But it did explain why Roy appeared to be hiding behind some curtains in an alcove.

"So, hiding from your adoring public?"

Roy actually jumped. He turned to face her. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't given a choice." Riza gestured to his costume. "And given that my costume matches yours, I'll give you two guesses who's responsible."

Roy laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He too was dressed as a Xing courtier. "Maes can never keep from meddling, can he?"

They stood in silence for a few moments, just watching the dancers out on the floor. Riza sighed. As much as both she and Roy would prefer to stay here, she knew that he did need to be seen tonight.

"You really should get back out there, sir."

It was Roy's turn to sigh. "I know. Come dance with me? You can protect me from the horde. Just for a few dances."

She knew it was probably the only way he was going to agree to go back out there. "Two dances. That's it."

Their appearance on the dance floor caused whispers. Roy started to chuckle.

"They can't figure out who you are," he whispered, pulling her closer than the dance strictly required. "They're speculating wildly at this point, but none of it has come close."

Somehow two dances turned into three and then four. She was saved from dance five when Maes and Gracia cut in on them. Riza finished her dance with Maes and then retired to the sidelines to find something to drink and rest her feet. The sandals she was wearing were not designed with dancing in mind. Catching sight of Havoc near the refreshments she made her way over to him. Riza was hindered in this attempt by a number of people accosting her and trying to figure out just who she was. She was not very helpful to their attempts.

Finally reaching her co-worker, Riza smiled. "Any trouble so far?"

Havoc blinked. "Is that you, Hawkeye? No trouble so far unless you count the guest of honor's frequent disappearing act."

"You know how the colonel feels about being chased."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, you might want to go rescue him. He's beginning to look a little desperate over there." There was laughter in Havoc's voice.

Riza glanced over to the dance floor. Roy wasn't dancing anymore, but he had acquired a gaggle of noblewomen surrounding him. He looked like he was wishing he had his gloves on so he could set something on fire. What Riza wasn't sure that she wanted to know. With a sigh, she decided to interfere before he made a scene. From the look in Mustang's eyes, she wouldn't be surprised if he decided to cause an emergency so he could escape. Not being able to come up with another plan, Riza simply waded into the knot of simpering noblewomen and grabbed Mustang's hand.

"Dance with me."

He smiled. "Always."

* * *

Theme: At the Ball


	229. After the Ball Is Over

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**After the Ball Is Over**

Riza slipped away once the ball had degenerated into drunken reveling. The boys could take care of Roy, and she needed to get some sleep before she went into the office the next morning. It was easy enough to hail a cab and get home. Riza carefully hung her costume in her closet, her accessories finding a space on her dresser. Riza washed her face to get rid of the make up then headed to bed. She was tired enough that she didn't have to wait long before finding sleep.

The next morning she was at the office at her normal hour. The second ball would not be taking place for another two days, giving her time to recover. Her feet still hurt, and Riza would admit to being more tired than usual. Thankfully, this morning there was very little to do to prepare for the day, and Riza was able to retire to her desk with a cup of tea a full twenty minutes before anyone else arrived. By the time her coworkers started straggling in, Riza was feeling ready to face the day.

Her coworkers were in much worse shape than she was. Both Havoc and Breda had clear hangovers, and Falman wasn't looking too much better. Fuery was fine thankfully. When Roy did show up, he did not have a hangover. He was, however, an hour later. Riza let it slide this time. There were extenuating circumstances this time, and he had brought pastries from a bakery for everyone. The colonel did not seem inclined to chat this morning and surprisingly got to work with very little prodding from her.

It was a fairly quiet day all in all. Of course, that probably had more to do with the hangovers than anything else. Riza was a little concerned about Mustang though. He had been holed up on his office most of the day, and he was actually being fairly productive. Unfortunately, Riza couldn't figure out what might be wrong unless something had happened after she had left last night. Though it could just be the stress of being expected to choose a wife without really much of a chance to get to know a person. He had seemed to be dealing with it earlier, but it all just be hitting him now.

With a sigh, she made her way into his office with a cup of coffee. If there was a problem, she was better off knowing about it sooner rather than later. Setting the coffee down on his desk, Riza gave him a stern look.

"Do you want to tell me what's got you in this funk?"

Roy looked nervous and glanced away. "It's nothing."

"I rather doubt that."

He sighed. "It really is nothing, Hawkeye. I just didn't have a chance to do something yesterday, and I'm trying to figure out the best time to reschedule it."

Mustang didn't specify what it was, but the excuse sounded genuine. She shook her head.

"If you say so."

He reached over and touched her hand. "Honestly, I'm fine."

Before she had a chance to try and explore that further, there was a knock on the door, and Hughes popped his head into the office.

"Is Roy free? I've got some information I want to go over with him?"

Riza nodded and headed for the door. "He's all yours. Just remember that he does need to complete all the paperwork on his desk by the end of the day."

"This shouldn't take too long."

She left them at it. Hughes' spy network probably had picked something up. If was important, they would let her in on it later. In the meantime, there was work to get done. There was always paperwork to get done, and getting ahead of schedule on it was never a bad thing. By lunchtime, Hughes had left, and Riza was up to her elbows in requisition forms for the next quarter. They always took forever to get done, and she wanted to get a jumpstart on them this time. Maybe then she wouldn't have to work late every night of the week before they were due. Of course, knowing the guys as she did, Riza had no doubt that something would come up.

Mustang wandered out of his office and announced that he was off to get lunch and would anyone like him to bring something back for them. Riza took him up on the offer, but she was the only one. The boys claimed they were going down to the mess hall in a little while. They departed shortly after Mustang left, leaving Riza with the entire office to herself. The peace and quiet was rather nice, and she enjoyed not having to keep everyone else on task. Riza stretched slightly, rising from her chair. She made her way over to the filing cabinet and set to getting as much of the filing done as she could. It was one of the few tasks that she found the boys screwed up every time she gave it to them. Honestly, the filing system wasn't that complex.

Riza quickly fell into the soothing rhythm of filing, and she didn't notice she was no longer alone until a kiss was pressed to the nap of her neck. Roy's hands on her hips kept her from startling.

"I brought you a cup of soup and some of that sourdough bread you like." Roy nuzzled her neck, kissing the hollow beneath her ear. "I also got you a brownie."

She reluctantly pushed him away. The office was not the place for this sort of behavior, no matter how nice it was.

"Thank you."

Roy let her go, watching her with an odd expression on his face. Riza had just seated herself, ready to eat her lunch, when he spoke.

"Save me the last dance at the next ball, all right?"

* * *

Theme: A Trifle Afterward


	230. I Could Have Danced All Night

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**I Could Have Danced All Night**

Roy was beginning be sick of these events. This was a bad thing since the second one had barely started and there was still one more after this. He knew part of his bad mood stemmed from his irritation with himself. He hadn't been able to find the right time or opportunity to ask Riza to marry him yet. And he hadn't had the ring with him at the first ball since she had said she wasn't coming to it. He did have it with him tonight, though he hadn't seen Riza yet.

Tonight he was dressed as a pirate. He didn't know what Riza's costume was, but given that the same people responsible for both of their costumes, it would probably be something that complimented his. He kept an eye out for her as he circulated around the room. Roy tried to be on the move at all times. If he stopped some place, he was likely to get mobbed by women. He wasn't sure why they thought fawning over him was going to earn them special consideration over each other. There had yet to be one of these women who had attempted to hold a real conversation with him.

If he tried to talk with people who didn't want to marry him, most of them kept asking if he had made a decision or if he had anyone in mind yet. It made him want to tear out his hair at times. Roy supposed that he could say that he did have someone in mind, but once he admitted that, no one would let him rest until they knew who he was considering. He wouldn't do that to Riza. She was going to hear about his proposal from him and from him alone. He didn't need the grapevine mucking things up for him.

Roy meandered his way over to the refreshments and helped himself to a cup of punch and some of the finger food. At least there was plenty of food at these things. He wasn't going to starve, just die of boredom. A gypsy lady reached around her to snatch one of the mandarin oranges, and it wasn't until she flashed him a smile that he realized who she was.

"Riza?"

"Yes?" She deftly unpeeled her orange.

He shook his head. "I almost didn't recognize you. How did you get your hair to do that?"

She laughed and reached one hand up to touch the tangle of curls that tumbled from beneath the cloth headband she wore. "Several hours and Gracia's help. It isn't something I would have normally tried, but Gracia insisted."

He reached out to tug on one of her curls. "It's pretty."

Roy almost kicked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It was hardly the best compliment he could have given. Riza didn't seem to notice or mind though.

"It's more trouble than it's worth if you ask me."

Spotting several women moving to intercept him, Roy reached out for her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Come dance a set with me?"

Riza had clearly spotted the women as well. "All right."

They made their way out onto the dance floor. The musicians were currently playing country dances, something he and Riza had done since childhood. It was easy enough for the two of them to fall into familiar patterns. Gracia and Maes joined them; this time the couple was dressed as a highland couple. When the set was finished, the four of them managed to slip out onto one of the balconies for a break. It was nice to be able to chat and laugh with friends. There hadn't been much chance for him to simply relax and enjoy himself at these events.

Once they had gone back inside, Roy found himself pulled into a conversation with General Grumman and several other generals. Riza excused herself to go find the bathroom. Roy got caught up in the discussion, and it wasn't until much later that he realized Riza had not reappeared. He scanned the room for her but didn't spot her anywhere. Her absence worried him more than a little. Riza did not have the tendency to disappear on him with no word.

Unfortunately, Roy didn't have a chance to go and look for her. His uncle had found him and was sticking with him like glue as well as making it a point to introduce Roy to noblewoman after noblewoman. He would just have to trust that she was all right. If something was wrong, he would expect that there would be a little more noise about it. Roy spent the rest of the evening keeping one eye out for Riza and trying to get away from his uncle. It was frustrating on a number of levels, but especially since it was interfering with Roy's plans to propose. He was running out of time for that.

It was past midnight when Roy finally managed to get away from his uncle, and he was rather exhausted. He also hadn't seen any sign of Riza at all. Given the hour now, she had probably already gone home. He didn't blame her. Home and bed sounded good to him right now, even if they would better if Riza was with him. Still, he was running out of time. He only had another three days before he had to announce his choice of bride at the end of the last ball. That gave him three day to find the right moment to propose.

* * *

Theme: Dance


	231. A Grain of Truth

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**A Grain of Truth**

Riza sat in her bed, her covers pulled around her and her knees drawn up to her chest. She was trying to do some soul searching and make some logical sense of things. It figured her family would find a way to ruin a perfectly nice evening. She had run into her half-brothers on her way back to Roy, and they had quite a few things to say to her. What Riza was trying to do now was figure out how much truth there had been in their words and how much that truth really affected things. To put it mildly, they did not see her as a fit companion for Roy in any respect. They also had in their heads that she was trying to seduce her way into the position of Roy's wife.

Most of what they had said had been way off target, but there had been some truth in it. There were reasons that she and Roy had always kept their feelings for one another quiet, and Riza was currently evaluating what she would have to change. Roy would be getting married, and things would have to change. It was something Riza had been avoiding thinking about for quite awhile now. They could not keep having a secret relationship once Roy was married. Neither of them would be comfortable with that. Which meant that Riza would need to start easing herself out of Roy's personal life.

The problem was she would still be working with him, and he would still need her in a number of capacities. Riza would not abandon him. She loved him too much to do that. However, it would hurt to be cut out of part of his life. Roy wouldn't want to hurt her, but there was no choice. She would be no man's mistress. And Roy would never ask her to be; he respected her too much. Riza wished things could be different. But with his goals, Roy really couldn't afford to rock the boat by refusing to get married. And Riza doubted she was on whatever list of acceptable candidates there was.

She had known that any relationship between the two of them would be difficult, but it had been easier when Roy wasn't bound to someone else. Riza shook her head, trying to steer her thoughts away from more negative paths. It wasn't going to help her. The final ball was in two days, and she was going to enjoy the time she had left with Roy. When things needed to change, they would change, but she couldn't let that ruin what she had right now. There would be time to deal with that later, and she would have to have faith that she could figure out how to deal with it.

With that decision made, Riza tried to get some sleep. The next few days were going to be busy. When she woke in the morning, there was still a bit of melancholy, but she was ready to get to work. She had been right about things being busy. Riza spent the next two days running interference for Roy. As he had not made a choice yet, it seemed like everyone wanted a piece of his time. He had actually volunteered to do paperwork if she would keep at least all of the women out of the office. It kept her too busy to think much which Riza appreciated, but it also kept her from spending that much time actually with Roy.

Riza had barely made in her apartment door the night of the final ball when Gracia arrived. The woman shooed her off to shower.

"It will take some time to get you into the costume tonight, and I'd prefer not to be late."

When Riza returned to find the crimson silk creation that she would be wearing laid out, she understood.

"What am I supposed to be this time?"

"A fire elemental. Let's get started."

The underthings and a pair of red leather sandals that laced up to her knees went on first. Then Gracia helped her into the dress. As Gracia laced the dress closed, Riza made a discovery.

"Gracia, I can't wear this. It's backless." The other woman knew about her tattoo.

"Don't worry. When I'm done with you, no one will be able to tell that it's a tattoo or permanent."

This comment became clear as Gracia began applying henna to Riza's bare arms. When she was done, Riza bore images of flames and other symbols associated with fire on most of her skin. People would simply assume that her tattoo was more of the same. Gracia pulled her hair into a sleek knot held in place with a pair of hairsticks then pinned a circlet of gold and garnets to her hair. Finally, Riza tied on her mask and looked in the mirror. She could believe that the reflection that stared back was a creature of fire. The crimson dress was set off by gold jewelry and beading that winked under light, and with the henna tattoos she looked quite otherworldly.

"Come on, Riza. We're already late."

Riza wasn't quite sure why Gracia was so concerned about being late tonight, but she quickly grabbed her evening bag and headed out the door.

* * *

Theme: Faith


	232. The Right Moment At Last

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**The Right Moment At Last**

Roy scanned the room, eagerly watching for any sign of Riza. He was not letting her get away from him tonight. They had number of things that needed to be discussed tonight. Roy was not going to miss another chance to ask her. He couldn't afford to. Of course, his life would be made easier right now if he knew what costume Riza was wearing. Maes had not been very forthcoming about that, but Roy was sure he knew. After all, Gracia had been in charge of all of their costumes.

He nervously plucked at the sleeve of his own costume. He thought he looked a little silly, but Gracia had insisted the costume suited him quite well. Tonight's costume was supposed to portray Prince Ivan from the legend of the firebird. Movement at the ballroom's grand entrance caught his attention. Standing at the top of the stairs was a woman clad all in crimson. Her gown pillowed around her, the gold accents catch the light and making her look like she was on fire. Roy didn't need to be told that this was Riza. Everything from the way she stood to the costume itself told him it was her.

Roy found himself making for her, not caring that he was attracting attention. When Riza reached the bottom of the steps, he was there waiting to take her hand. She shot him a startled look, but Roy didn't care right now. He hesitated a moment when he realized that nearly everyone in the room was watching them, but it didn't deter him. Roy led Riza towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

He shrugged slightly; he was making this up as he went. "You look beautiful."

She gave him a half smile. "That doesn't answer my question."

Roy pulled her a little closer and didn't answer. They continued to dance together until Riza complained of being tired. It was more difficult than Roy liked to collect some refreshments and find a spot of privacy to talk with her, but they did manage it in the end. They had to retreat outside to the balcony, but at least it was private. Roy sat Riza down on one of the stone benches and struggled to figure out how to start. Riza's eyes met his, holding him in her steady gaze.

"What are you up to, Roy Mustang?"

He reached into his pocket. "I've been trying to figure out how to do this for the past week or so. I'm still not quite sure. I just know I need you with me no matter what happens."

Taking her hand in his own, Roy gently put the ring in it. Riza looked down at the ring and then back up at his face.

"Marry me, Riza, please?"

Her hand closed around the ring. It seemed to be trembling. "Are you sure?"

"There is anyone else I want to spend my life with besides you. It might cause a few hiccups here and there, but I don't think I can do this without you. I--"

Her fingers on his lips cut him off, and Riza held up her left hand for him to see the ring on her finger. It looked perfect there, and Roy noticed with a start that it matched the rest of her costume. That was probably what Gracia had in mind in the first place.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"Yes?" He couldn't quite believe it.

Riza nodded, and Roy found himself sweeping her up into his arms and twirling her around with a laugh. He set her back on her feet, so he could kiss her properly. Riza slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him back. When they finally broke the kiss, Roy rest his forehead against hers, content to just be there with her. Finally one of these stupid balls had gone his way.

* * *

Theme: Finally Together


	233. Not Quite Smooth Sailing

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Not Quite Smooth Sailing**

They had to go back to the ball eventually. As much as Riza would prefer to stay outside with Roy, she knew that sooner or later they were going to have to go back. She was happy enough that she didn't really mind too much. The weight of the engagement ring on her finger was a small thing really, but it somehow made everything much clearer. It was a decision she hadn't expected from Roy, and one that was also rather obvious. She couldn't think now why she hadn't come up with it earlier. That would have been much better than spending her time worrying about what would happen to their relationship when Roy married someone else.

When they did go back inside, Roy refused to let her leave his side. Of course, given the way some of the women in the room were eying her, Riza didn't mind having someone to put between herself and them. It seemed that a number of people had deduced Roy's choice of bride from his reaction to her entrance. Quite a few people approached the pair offering veiled congratulations and trying to figure out just who Riza was. It still baffled her that so many people couldn't figure out who she was. She might not be that well known by the court, but really, how many blonds were there that spent as much time as she did around Mustang?

Everyone would find out soon enough. Roy was supposed to make the announcement of his bride at midnight when everyone would unmask. It was going to cause quite a stir was her guess. Riza was a member of the nobility, but she clearly hadn't been considered as one of those in the running for Roy's wife, and she rather doubted that Roy had discussed his choice with anyone other than Maes and Gracia. Hopefully once everyone gets over their surprise, things would go smoothly from there. Not that it truly mattered as long as come what may she was at Roy's side. At least the people involved in the office betting pool about them would be happy. Riza's known about it since it was started even if she doesn't know who had what dates. But somebody had probably won a lot of money tonight.

Roy kept the two of them out on the dance floor for most of the evening. It was one of the few places where the two of them weren't being bombarded with congratulations and questions. Unfortunately, they couldn't dance forever. As midnight approached, Riza prepared herself for the announcement. There were going to be a number of disappointed women, and Riza was rather comforted by the fact that she was armed. She didn't really think anyone was going to try anything other than talk Roy into a different choice, but her guns were a comforting weight that reminded her if something happened she could take of it.

Roy squeezed her hand. "So I figure we make the announcement tonight, and then hide for the next few days to escape the hue and cry before figuring out how to elope. I just realized that the same people who planned the balls will probably want to plan our wedding."

She bit back a smirk. He had only just realized that he had to go through a formal wedding ceremony that if certain people had their way would probably resemble an overblown romantic theatrical production. It was something she had realized once the balls had been announced. For all that Roy was not fond of the formality and pageantry that came with rank, there were some things he couldn't avoid. Of course, if the two of them actually got involved with the wedding plans, they would be able to keep that at a minimum. As much as Riza would have liked to elope, she doubted it was an option they really had. Especially given that their wedding ceremony might give Roy a chance to appeal to the public of the country. Everyone loved a wedding.

A few minutes before midnight the two of them made their way to the platform in front of the band to make the announcement. One minute before midnight everyone in the room prepared for the unmasking and announcement. As the clock struck midnight, all hell broke lose.

* * *

Theme: Come What May


	234. Party Crashers

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Party Crashers**

Roy hadn't exactly expected his announcement to be met with tears of joy, but he hadn't expected this. He had barely finished making his announcement when the gossip began. And barely moments after that, some idiot had the bright idea to attack them. Well, perhaps that was an overstatement. The ball was under attack by a small group of individuals. However, what they were after wasn't at all clear. At least they weren't randomly killing people. Of course, not knowing what the real target was did make it a little harder to figure out a good defensive plan.

Riza shifted beside him slightly, moving so she could see what was in his blind spot. Her gun had been in her hands within seconds of the attack. Roy concentrated on the fight in front of him, knowing that she had his back. The attackers were going after anyone who was obviously military and after the royal family. He would have to take time and try to unravel what exactly this was all about later. Right now they just needed to get out of this alive. The presence of the party guests was a definite problem. While their attackers weren't going after them, they also didn't seem to care if the guests got hurt in the process. Roy did. He didn't want any civilian casualties if he could help it.

But not knowing what these people wanted made it a little harder to protect the civilians. Still, Havoc, Ross, and Brosh had managed to draw a small knot of the attackers outside onto the veranda, so that was one part of the fight that was safely out of the way. Roy caught sight of Maes a few feet away, guarding Gracia's back as she worked to get people out of the room. It was a good idea, and they weren't the only ones doing it either. And the attackers didn't seem that interested in keeping the guests from escaping either. Roy ducked as a knife was thrown in his direction. The main drawback to fighting here was he had to be extremely careful about how he used his alchemy. There were too many variables around, and it would be all too easy for an unintentional fire to start.

There were things he could do though, and Roy was not about to let a few limitations keep him from doing his part to getting this mess dealt with. Though he probably should have expected that things couldn't be easy. Heaven forbid that he and Riza get engaged without any complications. No that would be too easy. A hand signal across the room caught his eye. Hawkeye drawing closer to him tipped him off to the fact that she had seen it too.

"What do you think?"

"It would be easier if we could get them all in the same general area. The question is will they follow us if we move?"

"Let's find out."

On his unspoken signal, they both dashed across the room towards the other large knot of fighting. Their opponents took the bait and followed them. As the other big knot of fighting mostly consisted of military personnel, that made life much easier. It still took them another twenty minutes to get everything wrapped up though. By the time the fight had actually ended, most of the ballroom was empty. There had been some injuries, but no casualties among his people as far as Roy could tell.

He wrapped an arm around Hawkeye's waist, drawing her closer. "So, what did you think of our engagement party?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him in a way that said she was not amused. "Maybe we should find out who crashed the party and why. I doubt they crashed the party just because I agreed to marry you."

"Unfortunately," General Grumman's voice reached their ears, "we do know who their target was."

Roy turned to face the older man, noting his grim expression. Riza's grandfather sighed and motioned them closer.

"I'll show you. Only a handful of people know right now. We'll have to figure out how to handle this."

His eyebrows climbed as Roy followed the man. This sounded serious. Who had died? Someone's death was the only reason he could think of for this level of concern. The general led them back around a table and then stepped back to let the two of them survey the sight. Roy felt his jaw drop. His uncle was dead. The king was dead.

* * *

Theme: Uproar; Chaos; Disturbance


	235. New Beginnings

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**New Beginnings**

King Bradley was dead. Roy was still having trouble wrapping his head around that. At least he did when he had time to think about it. Given that Roy was in charge of running a country now, he didn't exactly have much free time any more. Thank goodness for Hawkeye. If it weren't for her, Roy was pretty sure he would be even more confused than he was right now. There had been some complaints about the future Princess Regent acting as an administrative assistant for the Prince Regent. Riza had quelled them by simply asking if they knew how to make Roy Mustang do paperwork.

They hadn't had a chance to get married yet. There was too much to do that was too pressing. Bradley's funeral had to planned and orchestrated as well as Roy starting to make changes and putting people he trusted in some key positions. He had put Maes in charge of ferreting out who absolutely needed to be replaced and who could be left in their positions for now. There really hadn't been time to even think about a wedding let alone start planning one. Thankfully, they wouldn't have to worry too much about those wedding plans. Gracia had offered to take care of the actual wedding planning and would only make them deal with the essential decisions. She had a legion of people assisting her, and Roy knew the wedding was in good hands.

He had other things to worry about. Selim was one of them. His cousin was certainly an odd child, and Roy would admit to being incredibly uncertain about the heir apparent. There were times when he actually wondered if the boy was human or not. There was certainly enough to make Roy wonder if he really needed to encourage the rest of the family to marry people who clearly weren't at all related to them. Selim could of course simply be the product of too much inbreeding. Or there could be something more sinister going on. The problem was Roy couldn't be the one to find out what was really going on and take action on it. It would look too much like he was trying to take over.

There was also the fact that Roy was going to have to come up with some way to improve diplomatic relations with Amestris' bordering countries. The war with Ishbal had not made them popular, and Roy honestly couldn't blame other countries for having worries that they might be next. For all he knew, Bradley might have had something like that planned, but he still needed to fix things. He had promised himself that he would make things better if he ever reached the top, and he was going to do that. Roy just wasn't sure how yet.

It was all a little crazy right now. Riza kept him sane and on track though. He was so glad that she was here at his side. He didn't know how he would manage without her. It wasn't easy, but then they had never expected it to be. What they hoped to accomplish for Amestris was too important for it to be easy. Still, Roy was glad he wasn't attempting this one his own. That would have been a sure recipe for disaster.

A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. "You really should be working on those reports, sir."

"Why are you still calling me 'sir'? We are engaged after all," Roy couldn't help whining a little.

Riza gave him a stern look. "Maybe when you start doing your work without my prodding, I'll consider it."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Your job is to get it done, not to have fun. Besides, you don't need any encouragement to slack off. Speaking of which," she glanced at the pile of papers on his desk, "the soon those papers get dealt with the sooner we can call it a night."

She was right as always. With a sigh, Roy got back to work. At least they no longer needed to worry about hiding their relationship. With a wedding in the works and their engagement public knowledge, Roy was finally free to do things like kiss Riza whenever he wanted to. Well, it was more like whenever she let him, but still, it was nice. Roy sighed and reached for the next set of documents. He might as well get back to work. He glanced at Riza out of the corner of his eye and smile. No matter what happened, at least he had her at his side. Now, they just needed to survive the wedding.

* * *

Theme: Waking Dreams


	236. Happy Endings

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Spoilers for Hawkeye and Mustang's past. This is AU.

* * *

**Happy Endings**

Roy knew there were probably several hundred people watching him right now. He didn't really care. He certainly wasn't that aware of them. The only thing that really existed for him in this moment was the woman standing beside him. Riza stood before him, her hands clasped in his own, as the priest spoke. Her ivory gown was simple and elegant as was the veil that was pinned to her hair along with several red camellias. Her eyes met his, and Roy felt like he was drowning in the love that he saw there. He wasn't even aware of what the priest was saying anymore.

They were finally getting married. It had taken six months from the death of King Bradley to get the wedding organize and the country stable enough that they could actually take the time and have a wedding and honeymoon. As it was, it wasn't going to be a very long honeymoon, but at least he and Riza would have a week just to themselves. He was looking forward to it. Neither of them had really had break since this whole mess had begun. But things were moving forward, and Roy could see changes beginning to be made.

But that didn't matter right now. Almost in a trance, Roy followed the priest's instructions, repeating the words after the man as he slid the slender gold band onto Riza's finger.

"This ring I give you in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

His hands shook a little as he did so, but the ring was there on her finger now for everyone to see. Riza repeated the motion and words then.

"This ring I give you in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." Her hands also were trembling.

The priest droned on some more, and once again Roy tuned him out. The man's words didn't mean nearly as much as Riza's. The only thing Roy really cared about hearing was the words, "You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as those words left the man's lips, Roy found himself taking Riza in his arms and kissing her. Her arms slid around his neck and kissed him back. Lack of air was the only thing that made them separate. Taking Riza's hand in his own, the newly married couple made their way down the aisle. Outside they found a long tunnel made of the upraised swords of their fellow members of the military. Roy laughed. It was a long standing tradition for military weddings. Everyone from Riza's grandfather to Maes, the Elric brothers, and his own team to General Armstrong were all there. Riza smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Then she raised her voice. "Any one who thinks that they're smacking my behind with a sword when we exit the arch, I'll remind you that I am armed."

Roy laughed and kissed her again. Hand in hand, they ran through their colleagues' tribute. Roy had no doubt that this was hardly the end of their tale, but he knew what ever happened in the future, he and Riza would be happy with one another.

* * *

Theme: Amazing Kiss


	237. Aftermath

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Set directly after chapter 95.

* * *

**Aftermath**

After it was all over, once the adrenaline had faded and he had time to think, Roy realized what he had nearly made her do. He buried his head in his hands. He had been in a rage. Envy had killed Maes, and he had tried to kill Riza. All he could see was that creature's death. She had saved him from himself again. She and Fullmetal.

Arms wrapped around him, and Roy found himself pulled against her chest. He collapsed into her embrace. Riza didn't say anything, but she rest her cheek on the top of his head, and her arms held him tight. They didn't really need words anyway. She didn't need to speak for him to know she was worried for him, afraid, and sad, and that she forgave him. He didn't need to speak for her to know that he felt guilty, sad, and angry all at once, and that he needed her. She hadn't lost him to all this; he hadn't lost himself. She had saved him once again and led him back to where he needed to be. She hadn't needed to fire her gun.

They held onto one another, trying to take some comfort.


	238. Summer

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. These drabbles have been previously posted as a part of An Apple a Day.

* * *

**Summer**

East City was in the grip of a heat wave, and everybody was feeling it. Of course, Roy would admit there were some good things about it too. No one had complained when he declared that they were taking Friday off and would have a barbeque. Maes and Gracia were in town, so they joined the rest of the office staff. But Roy would have to say the best part of the current heat wave was seeing Riza in a white sleeveless sundress. It was high necked and hid the tattoo she bore, but it still was a still quite a difference from her regular uniform.

A grand time was had by all. It wasn't often that they really had much of a chance to simply enjoy themselves without having to worry or think about the plans they were involved in. Breaks like this did everyone good. Roy presided over the grill while the others started up a game of Frisbee. Riza elected not to play and kept him company. Neither of them felt the need to talk; instead they simply enjoyed the warm weather and each other's company. Dinner was full of laughter and teasing. Gracia had brought a pie for dessert, and they also had watermelon.

Night had fallen before they finally parted and went their separate ways. Riza walked with him home, ostensibly helping him carry leftovers. It was a beautiful night. There was no moon, but the stars and the fireflies were out. Roy glanced over at Riza only to find her returning his smile. They arrived at his apartment and slipped out of the summer night and into each other's arms.

* * *

Theme: Heatwave


	239. Fall

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Fall**

Crisp leaves and vibrant colors heralded the fall. East City was known for its beautiful falls full of crisp, clear days with just a hint of the breeze. It was definitely a pleasant day to be out running errands. It was an added benefit that for once Roy's errand was not a serious matter. Well, not really. His CO's fiftieth birthday was this week, and Roy was on the hunt for an appropriate present. Eastern Headquarters would be throwing quite a party in celebration.

His boots crunched through the fallen leaves as did Hawkeye's. Roy knew her well enough that he hadn't even bothered to suggest that he didn't need a bodyguard today. Besides, as the granddaughter of General Grumman, her input on selecting a present would be quite valuable. And it was an excuse to spend an afternoon with her. Hawkeye didn't protest when he insisted on stopped at a little café for lunch halfway through the day.

They sat together at an outside table, sipping warm tea that tasted of cinnamon and autumn leaves. Roy watched as the breeze attempted to disorder his lieutenant's neat hair. Their fingers rested just inches apart. One move by either of them, and they would touch. They still had to find General Grumman's birthday present, but Roy was just going to enjoy the view for a little longer.

* * *

Theme: Autumn


	240. Winter

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Winter**

Despite her dislike of the extreme cold, Riza was not minding being snowed into this little cabin very much. At the insistence of her grandfather, she had taken a week of vacation. The cabin in this little resort town had belonged to her family for years. It just happened to be coincidence that her commanding officer got stuck in town, and of course, it was only polite that she offer him a place to stay.

With a content smile, Riza snuggled into the warmth of the man beside her. Snow was always prettier when you watched it fall from inside a warm cabin. Roy pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. They had created a little nest of blankets in front of the fire. It was perfectly warm, and Riza was quite content to cuddle there and sip the ice wine from a local winery. Times together like this free from any worry or other duties were rare, and they both made the most of them.

It was odd in a way. Right now was the coldest part of the year, and yet Riza had never felt so warm. She never had to worry about the cold with Roy beside her.

* * *

Theme: Falling Snow


	241. Spring

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Spring**

There was something about the spring that made Roy want to play hooky. Of course, Roy had to admit that he almost always wanted to play hooky when it came to his paperwork. Still, the flowers had just started to bloom outside, and everything was green and fresh, and he really wanted to take Riza on a picnic. That probably wasn't going to happen any time soon though. There were reams of paperwork to do and a number of meetings to attended. And Riza didn't let him go out and play while there was still work to do.

It wasn't all bad though. Spring days like these made it easy to gather little posies of violets, crocuses, and lily of the valley and leave them scrumptiously in Riza's desk. They also have him a chance to justify lunches at some of the little cafes, citing the beautiful weather, and his aide and bodyguard could typically be talked into having at least a cup of tea. This did tend to result in fights over who paid the bill though. Not that Roy minded that. Verbal sparing with Riza was always fun. It was typically a toss up on who would win. Of course, one of his favorite techniques for cutting Riza's argument off was kissing her.

With a sigh, Roy turned back to his paperwork. Maybe if he gotten it done in time, he could convince Riza that accidentally running into him on the weekend might be a good idea. After all, even Hawkeye liked picnics.

* * *

Theme: Spring


	242. Some Familiar Faces

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is slightly AU and set after the movie.

* * *

**Some Familiar Faces**

Ed sighed as he and Alphonse got off the train. They had finally arrived at Oxford. Hopefully, they would be able to find some clues here that would lead them home. Ed sighed. He was happy to have his brother with him; that was true, but he also felt guilty for leaving Winry behind. He missed her more than he was willing to admit. He was hoping that Oxford's libraries would provide a new starting place for their research. They had run dry in Germany, and Ed didn't like the looks of the political situation there very much either. So now they had set up shop in England. Oxford held the promise of new information.

He and Alphonse lugged their things to the little inn they would be staying at. It was cozy little place. Ed slumped on his bed. This couldn't be another dead end. He'd had too many disappointments lately. But investigating the libraries at Oxford would have to wait to until tomorrow. It was too late to start tonight, and he was hungry. Time to see what was for dinner.

The next morning he and Al headed over to the university. They had to sit through the whole rigmarole of having the credentials checked and getting their permissions to use all of the libraries on campus for research. When that was finally over, Ed began the trudge over to the Bodleian Library. They had almost reached the entrance when a young woman caught Ed's attention.

"Roy!"

The blond waved as she dashed for the library entrance. A dark haired man paused. Edward blinked. He had to be seeing things. The man enfolded the woman into his arms. They could be Mustang and Hawkeye's twins. The man kissed the top her of head.

"I thought you were still in Wales for the holiday, Lizzy."

"I just got back this morning, but I wanted to catch you before you got too engrossed in your research."

"Elizabeth?"

She sighed. "Things aren't going well back home. I may have to leave early this term. I don't think Father is going to be able to manage on his own much longer, and we both know he won't accept any help from Grandfather."

"That's not fair. It could set you back a year in getting your degree. You've worked so hard for this," he trailed out as he noticed Ed's attention. "Can I help you?"

Ed shook his head to clear it and to tamp down his normal response. "Sorry. You two just remind me of some people from home."

The man smiled and held out a hand. "Roy Friesian and this is Elizabeth Falconer. You look a little young to be starting university already."

He bristled but managed a polite response. "Edward Elric. I'm actually working on a special research project. This is my brother, Alphonse."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Good for you. Ignore Roy. He tends to forget that he's not the only one who was singled out for advanced studies at an early age."

Ed laughed, and Al smiled. They chatted with Friesian and Falconer for a little while longer before going their separate ways in the library. Edward couldn't help the grin on his face. He had always known there was something going on between Mustang and Hawkeye, and their doubles had just proved it. Now he just had get home so he could get some evidence and collect those fifty dollars from Havoc.

* * *

Theme: Road Trip


	243. Sight Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Sight – Roy**

Riza Hawkeye was a vision. It was something Roy felt he had always believed. Even when she was exhausted and covered with dirt, there was something enchanting about her. Roy wasn't entirely sure what it was. Objectively speaking, she was not the most beautiful woman he had ever met, though Riza was beautiful to look at. Maybe it was the little half smile she wore in the office when she was pleased with him. Or it could be the way her eyes always seemed to speak to him, showing gentleness, sadness, joy, or love. It could be the way her hands looked, especially when held in his own. They always seemed to fit together perfectly. Roy really couldn't pin it down to just one thing. But he knew that he would never tire of watching Riza.

* * *

Theme: Smile for Me


	244. Sight Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Sight – Riza**

Riza liked it when Roy was in sight for a number of reasons. It made watching his back easier for one thing. It also provided her with a certain level of comfort. If Roy was in sight, she could make sure nothing happened to him. She couldn't protect him if he wasn't there with her. Besides, watching Roy was always interesting. He had a very expressive face at times. At least, she could almost always tell what he was thinking or feeling. It was when he went expressionless that Riza worried. But she liked to watch the mischief dance in his eyes or that gentle gaze he seemed to reserve for her alone. She liked how he could just look at her, and she knew what he was thinking. Besides, Riza had to admit he provided a very nice view.

* * *

Theme: Watching Over You


	245. Smell Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Smell – Roy**

Riza Hawkeye did not smell like other women, and he would know. She didn't carry a sweet or floral scent nor was she overperfumed and cloying like so many women he had come across. He would bet that most men wouldn't even notice she had her own particular smell. He knew it by heart, but then he was intimately familiar with Riza Hawkeye. One of most soothing things in the world to him was sleeping with his nose tucked against the nape of Riza's neck. He would drift off breathing that smell that told him that she was there and all was well. The first thing you smelled was gunpowder and the oil she cleaned her guns with. But beneath that was the fragrance of soap with just a hint of vanilla in it. There was also a trace of the sandalwood bath oil that Riza liked to indulge with. No other woman would ever smell like her, and he would know her even if he was blind.

* * *

Theme: Cologne ; Perfume ; Strange Smells


	246. Smell Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Smell – Riza**

With a sigh, Riza reached into her closet. It had been her second day in her new position working for Bradley, and while it had been better than yesterday, she was not very happy. She had been home for nearly two hours now, and she couldn't seem to relax. A cup of tea and a hot shower hadn't helped, and that just left one more thing she could try. She pulled one of Roy's shirts from her closet and slipped on over her camisole.

Breathing deeply, Riza took in Roy's unique smell. That's why she always took a shirt or two of his home when she spent the night with him. The shirt smelled faintly of laundry soap, but over that was the smell of wood fires, of cedar and pine, and charcoal. There was a trace of citrus smell from the oranges that Riza knew where his regular breakfast on the way out the door. And there were notes of the sandalwood and musk that were in the cologne he wore when he went out to meet his informants. The smell wrapped around her, and for a moment Riza could believe she was safe in his arms. It was what she needed tonight.

* * *

Theme: Shirt


	247. Sound Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Sound – Roy**

There were certain sounds that Roy associated with his lieutenant, but her voice was not one of the first that came to mind. That might surprise some people, but it shouldn't. Riza did not tend to chatter or talk if she didn't need to. In fact, during his first year studying with her father, Roy doubted she had said more than five sentences at a time at him. No, it was the sound of her cleaning her guns that Roy associated most with his lieutenant followed by her quiet, steady footfalls. When he did think about her voice, what he really remembered was the soft gentle tones she used when soothing Black Hayate or even himself when he woke up from a nightmare. It was either that or her voice when she sang, which was a rare occurrence indeed. But really, it was her silence that spoke. Riza could tell him a million things without uttering one word.

* * *

Theme: Singing Voice


	248. Sound Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Sound – Riza**

Riza is used to the sound of Roy's voice, down to its subtlest nuance. Sometimes she thinks his words don't necessarily matter as much as his tone of voice or inflection. She was a master of understanding what he meant rather than what he said. Though her favorite sound was when he really laughed, a true full hearted laugh not the polite laughter he often used with his superiors. Still, it was the sound of his voice that she was often drawn to. It was soothing. It reminded her of rainy days when they curled up together in his bed, and Roy would read aloud whatever novel she was currently engaged in. She had always liked his voice. When he had lived with her father and herself, Riza had used to ask him about his studies just to hear him talk.

Now his voice was a familiar staple of life. Whether it was in the office or out in the field, Riza kept an ear open for the sound of his voice. She would never admit it aloud but talking on the phone with him while undercover was one of the things that helped her keep her calm. His voice meant comfort, and she doubted that would ever change.

* * *

Theme: Full Hearted Laugh


	249. Touch Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Touch – Roy**

Roy was a tactile person. He liked to touch things. This included his lieutenant. The hardest part of working with her in the office was not being able to touch her as much as he wanted. Even a brush of their hands as they exchanged paperwork could be dangerous. He knew the feel of Riza in his arms by heart, but it was never really enough unless she was actually in his arms. Roy knew every inch of her skin, all her scars and birthmarks. Even blind, all he would have to do was touch her, and he would know who she was.

Riza's touch had a tendency to ground him. Whenever Roy found himself needing to collect himself or in need of perspective, he tried to find a way to touch Riza whether it be his hand at the small of her back or a brush of fingers. She made it easier for him to focus, to see what was important. Riza might see her hands as bloodstained as his own, but to him they would always be the hands of a healer. Her touch made him human, made him remember why he needed to do this. Even her cold feet pressed up against him in bed were welcome. They reminded him he was alive at the very least.

* * *

Theme: Cold Feet


	250. Touch Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Touch – Riza**

Riza knew very well just what Roy's touch could do to her. She still remembered the time he had first really touched her more than a brush of hands or a kiss on the cheek. She remembered his fingers tracing her tattoo, gentle and warm and oh so careful like he was afraid of breaking her. It had felt so different from her father's touch when he had inscribed those same lines on her back. There was a comfort and a safety in Roy's touch that Riza didn't quite understand. When she was in his arms, Riza was content and safe. It didn't matter if she had just awakened from a nightmare or was simply having a bad day. Roy's touch made all the difference.

* * *

Theme: Fine Lines


	251. Taste Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Taste – Roy**

There was no doubt in his mind that kissing Riza Hawkeye was addictive. He certainly couldn't get enough it. But what fascinated Roy the most was her kisses never quite tasted the same. Oh, there were obvious factors like she had just been eating a lemon drop or the taste of Champaign on her lips after a party. But there were also subtle little differences too. He had once kissed her twice in the space of five minutes. The first time the kiss had tasted of cinnamon and vanilla yet the second it had spices and oranges that he had tasted. Roy couldn't seem to keep from kissing her just to see what she would taste like next. He could think of at least thirty different flavors that he had tasted on her lips, and he was more than willing to see what others there might be.

* * *

Theme: Thirty Different Flavors


	252. Taste Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Taste – Riza**

The thing she remembers most about her first kiss is the taste of it. It was both sweet and smoky. Reminding her of honey and wood smoke. She had been the one to kiss him. It had been just before Roy had left to join the military, and Riza had wanted to make sure he didn't forget her. Besides, she hadn't known at the time if she'd have a chance to kiss Roy Mustang again. It had been worth, and Riza was quite happy that it hadn't been her last time to kiss him. And he still tastes like honey and smoke even now. It was probably one of the reasons she took honey in her tea whenever she could. She had always had something of a sweet tooth, and Roy's kisses were better than any other sweet.

* * *

Theme: Sweets


	253. Rainy Days

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Rainy Days**

"How was your day off, Lieutenant?"

Riza smiled at the bespectacled young man. "It was quite nice, Fuery."

Havoc took a drag on his cigarette. "So, tell us, Hawkeye, what do you do on your days off?"

She smiled. "I spent the day with a book."

Ignoring the looks of disbelief, she went about her morning routine in a good mood. She had spent the day with a book. That just wasn't all she had spent it with.

* * *

She had slipped into his apartment under the cover of a thunderstorm. Riza stood in the rain, fumbling with the spare key until the door opened under her fingers, and Roy was kissing her despite the rain. He pulled her inside, locking the door behind them. Her bag was discarded by the door. It wasn't often that they both had time off at the same time, and the couple had made plans to take advantage of the rare occurrence.

Riza soon found herself divested of her wet clothes and tucked in Roy's bed with his warm body to help her stave off a chill. Later they made a late night meal out of apples, crackers, and cheese, eating at the kitchen table. Roy only wore pants as he fixed tea for them both, and the shirt of his she'd borrowed was too big for her frame.

They slept in the next morning, enjoying the luxury of a shared bed. Riza woke the next morning to the pleasant aroma of coffee and waffles drifting in the air and the sound of rain on the roof. Not bothering to actually get dressed, Riza slipped Roy's shirt on once again and padded towards the kitchen. She crept up behind Roy, who was busy at the stove, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning."

Roy turned slightly so he could kiss her properly. "Morning. Breakfast is almost ready."

The newspaper was shared over breakfast. When the meal was over, and the dishes had been washed (and the resulting water fight cleaned up), Roy coaxed her back into bed. The rest of the morning was spent between the sheets. In the space between kisses and other things, Riza rest in his arms, listening to Roy read _Pride and Prejudice_ aloud. His voice was warm and soothing, and the book was a favorite of hers. The outside world faded away behind a curtain of rain and Roy's voice.

Days like these were her favorites. These were days where they could just simply be without the worries of their lives intruding. These were the days she held onto when things were bleak. They sustained her through so much of what they did. Roy nuzzled at her neck.

"Hungry, love?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He set the book aside rolling on top of her. They skipped lunch.

The book was finished much later. Riza actually dressed in real clothing, so as not to get distracted, to make dinner. It didn't take her long to get curry started, and Roy soon joined her, helping chop with the meat and vegetables. They worked easily with each other, years of familiarity eliminating the need for unnecessary conversation. It was the things like this that made these days so special.

While the food simmered on the stove, Roy fiddled with the radio before finally settling on a jazz station. He swept her into his arms, and they danced around the kitchen. At least, until Riza realized that their food might burn. Roy provided chocolate mousse and strawberries for dessert.

They went to bed early, intent on spending the last few hours they had together well. Riza didn't really sleep much, but it was worth it. And when she did sleep, it was within the circle of her love's arms, the rain proving a soft lullaby. It was with regret and warm kisses that she slipped away slightly after the dawn.

* * *

Riza set to work with a content smile and fond memories. Roy was late, but she had expected that. She had worn him out, poor dear. Besides, she could let him get away with tardiness once or twice a year.

* * *

Theme: Kiss in the Rain


	254. Love Is the Music of the Heart

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Love Is the Music of the Heart**

**Kiss From a Rose – Angela Aki**

Roy might see her as his strength, but the truth of the matter was, he was hers. Perhaps it was one of the reasons they fit so well together. Riza literally did not know how she would survive without Roy. Lust's words had cut to the very core of her. The thought that Roy was dead, and that she had not been there to protect him had taken her will to live away. If they survived this whole ordeal and managed to change the country, Riza hoped that if she and Roy were put on trial for their crimes in Ishbal, they would receive the same sentence. She would follow him no matter where he went. She would rather be together with Roy in death than live without him.

**Elephant Love Medley – Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman**

At times they seemed like an odd match. Riza came off as rather serious and stern while Roy was more often seen as goofy and laidback. However, appearances were deceiving. Roy could be incredibly dedicated to certain tasks, and Riza had a playful side she rarely indulged with anyone other than her closest friends. Maes and Gracia were some of the few who got to see that side of her. Actually, they tended to encourage it. Which was probably how she ended up singing this duet with Roy in bar in a little town some where in the middle of no where. Roy was completely hamming up his side of song, and Riza couldn't help but do the same. After all, overthrowing the government could be exhausting work at times, and they deserved some fun.

**Everywhere – Michelle Branch**

Riza hated her new job. Everything about it only served to remind her that she was a hostage for Roy's good behavior. She hated not being able to watch his back. She trusted him to take care of himself to a certain extent, but she didn't like the idea of him out there on his own. There were too many things that could go wrong. She hated the fact that she lived in fear much of the time. She hated being watched and having to watch her every word, every movement, and every facial expression so as to give nothing away. And she hated the fact that so many things reminded her of Roy. She missed him. She had never really realized how much she had taken their physical proximity to one another for granted until now. Even though she hated nearly everything about her transfer, the one think she was grateful for was Roy's persistent nudging of the boundaries. Phone calls at odd hours from her favorite florist who bought flowers while drunk notwithstanding. His voice on the line was one of her few comforts.

**Wonder – Natalie Merchant**

Riza was quite simply amazing. Roy had been of this opinion for years, but he was constantly finding it proven again and again. He wondered sometimes how she could have so much faith in him after all she had seen. After what he had done with the gift she had given him with her father's research. He still remembered how it felt to see that tattoo for the first time. He had been awed and humbled and furious all at the same time. He didn't know how she bore such a burden or how her father could have asked her to. That was one of the reasons he had given in to her demand that he destroy the array. Roy understood her need to be free of it. He had been surprised and amazed at her ability to deal with the pain he had caused her by burning her back. And he had been truly touched by her unwavering support even after that. He couldn't offer her much in return. All Roy could really give her was his heart, but then it had already been hers.

**All About Soul – Billy Joel**

The truth of the matter was she belonged to Roy heart and soul. She had given them to him freely and of her own will. He might not think he deserved her love and support, but Riza would disagree. There were times she would argue that she didn't deserve his love and support. Roy would disagree with that. When it came down to it, they were really two halves of the same whole. There was no one else for either of them that could understand them as well. It had even gotten so they didn't need to think about speaking in code. They could communicate simply with a glance or a gestured as well as decipher the real meaning of the other's words without any though. Gracia had once commented that it was as if they shared the same soul. Riza wasn't sure she would disagree.

**Some Hearts – Carrie Underwood**

With a sigh, Riza rest her head on Roy's shoulder. She was completely exhausted. It had been a long week. Roy echoed her sigh and laced their fingers together.

"Remind me next time I want to overthrow the government how much work it is."

"We are not doing this again."

He kissed her temple. "I suppose your right. I still can't believe they didn't execute us. I suppose being barred from both politics and the military is a small price to pay for that."

She shrugged and closed her eyes. She was too tired to really think about it right now. All that matter was they were together, and that they didn't have to do any more work for the next forty-eight fours. They could figure out where to go from here after they got some sleep.

**Up On the Roof – James Taylor**

"Roy?" Riza took a step onto the roof, peering around.

"Over here."

She followed his voice to a little rooftop garden bathed in the light of the setting sun. A picnic blanket had been spread out, and Riza could see what looked to be a very delicious dinner laid out. Roy was fiddling with some thing on the vine covered trellis. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I'll be ready in just a minute."

Riza toed off her shoes and took a seat, watching as Roy stepped back and snapped. Three lanterns hung on the trellis began to glow with a warm light. Roy nodded to himself and tucked his glove into his pocket. He joined her on the blanket and produced a pair of wine glasses.

"Happy Anniversary, Riza."

**Into the Night – Chad Kroeger/Santana**

"Sir?"

Roy looked up from his paperwork to find Hawkeye framed in his office door. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"It's nearly midnight." Her face was concerned. "You need some rest."

He gestured to the stack of papers on his desk. "They're not done yet."

Riza frowned. Roy ignored her. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to sleep. If he did, he would have nightmares about Hughes again. Riza crossed the room, going over to the window and pulling up the blinds. The light of the full moon spilled across the floor. Then she moved over to the radio, fiddling with the dial. Music filled the room, and Riza stepped into the moonlight. She held out a hand to him.

"Roy, come here."

He didn't know what she was up to, but he wasn't in the mood right now.

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Roy Syaoran Mustang, come here."

His full name worked just as well for her as it did for his mother. Riza took him in her arms, and the next thing Roy knew, they were spinning around the room dancing to the music. And for a little while there was just the two of them and the music. Nothing else in the world existed.

**Home – Michael Bublé**

With a weary sigh, Roy let himself into the house. He was glad to be home. If you asked him, the trip had been far too long. He hated these week long meetings. And he had to attend them even though he actually had very little to do with the new government. It was a way of letting people know that he wasn't going to turn around and bring down the new government too. Besides, he was pretty sure that Olivier Armstrong enjoyed torturing him.

Roy hung up his coat, not bothering to turn on the lights. It was late, and his wife was probably asleep. Their dog definitely was otherwise he would have been greeted with great affection by now. Dumping his bag on the couch, Roy made a mental note to deal with it later. He crept through the house, noting wanting to walk his wife. His clothes got tossed in the hamper, and he crawled into bed, wanting nothing more than sleep. Riza rolled over, cuddling into him. Roy sighed. He was home.

**Until – Sting**

They lay curled together in bed, bathed in the silver moonlight. For once they had a whole week to themselves. Here in this remote town near West City there was no need to worry about discovery. Truth be told, they weren't even in the town. The little summer cottage was actually across the lake from the town. Her grandfather had offered them its use for the week.

Roy was under orders to take a vacation before he worked himself ill. Riza had already been schedule to take the time off, and it was easy enough to change her plans. Opportunities like this did not occur often, and they were making the most of it. Right this moment though, Riza was completely content and at peace. It was just the two of them and the moonlight. She was held in Roy's arms without worry. Roy pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder, and she smiled at him. It was the moments like these, so perfect and still, that they both would remember.

**Price of Fire – Capercaillie**

His hands skimmed over the scars on her back. It was a steep price he had paid for his alchemy. Riza didn't like it when he felt guilty about these scars, but there were times when he couldn't help it. She made a soft noise in her throat, and her hand wandered to his side, to his own scars. They were newer than hers, but no less significant. Roy knew that she felt guilty over his scars, no matter how much he told her otherwise. He supposed it was only fitting that what bothered them the most was the other's scars. After all, so much of the time they really were two halves of the same whole.

**Sway – Michael Bublé**

Roy took her into his arms and began to lead. Riza followed effortlessly. This was not a pastime they got to indulge in often. Roy had taught her dance earlier this year, and too much of the time they were both too busy to practice. However, Riza was aware that Roy might not be here much longer, and she wanted to take advantage of the time they still had. At fifteen, she was quite aware of the fact that she no longer saw this young man as simply an irritation or a brother figure. No, her feelings ran deeper for Roy.

The problem was she was only fifteen and didn't have much experience with life. Still, she had this feeling that this man was the one for her. Not that she was going to tell him that. They both had some growing up to do before either of them was really ready to think about a serious relationship. However, that wasn't going to stop Riza from enjoying what they had right now. Roy pulled her into a quick turn and then dipped her. When he pulled her up, their faces were mere inches apart. Roy hesitated a moment. Riza didn't. She leaned in and kissed him.

**I'll Be – Edwin McCain**

It was late in the evening, and the band had switched to slower songs. Most of the people attending the ball at this point had either left or were too drunk to pay much attention to the people still on the dance floor. Roy was taking advantage of that. He had his lieutenant in his arms, and he wasn't planning on dancing with anyone else for the rest of the evening. He knew he was holding her closer than was proper, but Riza wasn't complaining, and really that was all he cared about at this point.

It was comforting to have her in his arms. This was the first event like this that he'd been to since Maes' death, and it had been harder than Roy had expected. Typically, Maes would have been here with Gracia at his side, and the four of them would have an enjoyable evening apart from the political maneuvering. Roy hadn't realized just how boring these things were without the support of his friend. While Riza was here as his bodyguard, not his date, for a few dances at least he could pretend that it was just the two of them here together. She had always been his strong support, but now he needed her more than ever.

**Love Song – Sara Bareilles**

His jealously of other men did not stem from a fear of losing her. Roy wasn't sure that losing Riza was possible. She was so fiercely stubborn, and if his past actions and their present reality couldn't make her give him up, he doubted there was anything in existence that could. No, he was jealous that other men could flirt with her, shower her with gifts, and treat her the way she should be treated. He was jealous that if she wanted, another man could have a life with her out in the public right this minute. Patience was not exactly a virtue of his, and it didn't help that there was the possibility that they might never get their chance. But he did not fear losing her to another man. To battle, to an assassin, yes. Riza would not leave him by her own choice, and that was something he held on to.

**Love Changes Everything – Sarah Brightman**

There had been a time when Roy hadn't known Riza Hawkeye. But it was hard to remember at times and rather hazy. When he had first met her, Roy had no idea how the little blond girl with a scowl on his face would change his life. He could not say that she had made him what he was, for that was not completely true, but Riza had played a huge role in creating the man he had become. He doubted he would have turned out as well without out her. And he knew he didn't ever want to have to face life without her again.

**A Love That Will Last – Reneé Olstead**

Riza was rarely ever jealous of the women who flitted and flirted around Roy. This was not solely because she knew many of them were informants. It had more to do with the fact that she knew Roy, and they didn't. Roy might present the face of a playboy but much of that was an act. She knew without a doubt that she was the one that Roy wanted, and she knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. He had made that clear more than once. She was the one who had seen him at his best and his worst. He knew that it was safe for him to let down his masks around her and simply be himself. And Riza knew that he trusted her above almost anyone else. None of these silly girls could offer him any of that.

**Fidelity – Regina Spektor**

Fidelity and Roy Mustang weren't things that went together in most people's minds. Havoc knew better. Mustang was loyal to a fault to those who had earned his loyalty. He would go to the ends of the earth for them. And when it came to women, the only one he would ever want was Riza Hawkeye. The teasing that went on between Havoc and him was simply cover and protection. Cover for his informants and protection for Hawkeye. Even if there hadn't been a whole line of people who would maim and injure Mustang if he ever hurt Riza Hawkeye, the man would never stray from her. Havoc had known that from the first time he had really seen the two interact with one another.

**You Raise Me Up – Josh Groban**

Roy honestly believed that he would not be as good a person as he was without Riza. She believed the same about herself in regards to him. Both were true. Maes could easily see that. The two of them were the perfect compliment to one another. They forced each other to strive and grow, and both would be willing to give up their lives for the other. Maes hoped it would never come to that. He didn't know how the rest of them would help the surviving half of the pair cope. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched them though. Riza was sitting on the couch with Elysia cradled in her arms. Roy sat beside her, also enthralled by the infant. The three of them made the most adorable picture. Maes raised his camera and snapped the shot.

* * *

Theme: Music; Rhythm; Dancing


	255. Love Is Friendship Set to Music

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Love Is Friendship Set to Music**

**I'd Rather Be in Love – Michelle Branch**

Riza knew that her life might have been easier if she hadn't known Roy Mustang. If she hadn't been in love with him, she probably wouldn't have followed him to Ishbal. There wouldn't have been things like plots to overthrow the government and homicidal homunculi for sure. But Riza wasn't sure if a life without Roy would have been happier. For all the danger and hardship, there were some quite wonderful times. There was a sense of family and community with Roy's team that she had not found else where. All in all, she would rather be in love with Roy than not.

**Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer**

Their first kiss had actually been before he left the first time. In fact, it had been two months before he had left. Roy had been teaching Riza to dance for the last few months. Professor Hawkeye had already gone to bed, but neither of them had been tired. There was a full moon outside, and they had rearranged the living room to make room for dancing. With the windows in the room, they hadn't even needed to leave the lights on. The moon provided all the light they had needed. Riza had put on a record of love songs, and they had spent the next hour swaying to the music. Roy had really seen her then, framed by the full moon behind her, and he couldn't help himself. He had dipped Riza and stole a kiss. She had kissed him back.

**Sympathy – The Goo Goo Dolls**

Riza wouldn't accept his apologies for getting her into this, and Roy was learning to live with it. It was just that he couldn't help but feel responsible. If it weren't for him, she might have a happy life somewhere. She might have never known what it felt like to kill someone or the soul crushing despair that so many of them felt during the war. But she wouldn't accept that. The last time they had this fight she had captured his face between her hands and asked.

"How do you expect me to have a happy life without you in it?"

**The Way I Am – Ingrid Michaelson**

She wasn't exactly society's ideal woman. Riza knew she was pretty enough, but she was more independent, stronger, and colder than people expected a woman to be. She would never be a picture perfect woman or wife. And Roy didn't care. He loved her the way she was. In fact, he'd more than once said that he'd rather have her the way she was than all the fine ladies in the country. And that was just fine by her for he was all she ever wanted in a man.

**My Confession – Josh Groban**

He wasn't sure when he had known that she was it for him. That he would never love another woman like he loved her. Riza had been in his life from the time that he had started learning alchemy from her father, and somewhere along the line Roy had stopped being able to imagine life without her beside him. He hadn't known it when he had let, either the first time or the second time. He knew he needed her when they met again in Ishbal. Riza had been both a comfort and a reminder there, but had he known that he loved her? Roy wasn't sure. He knew that he knew now though. Riza was as essential to him as the air he breathed. He didn't know what he would do without her. He never wanted to find out either.

**Peaceful World – John Mellencamp**

Balancing Rowan on his hip, Roy smiled as he surveyed the backyard of the Rockbell home. Well, now it was the Rockbell and Elric home. His three year old daughter giggled and nibbled at the piece of watermelon in her hands. The entire gang was here. All of his old command, the Elric brothers and their respective wives, Ling and Ranfan, even Armstrong and his sister. The reunion had been Winry Rockbell-Elric's idea, and everyone had jumped on it. In the seven years since the destruction of the homunculi and the change in government, many of them had gone off on their separate ways. Gotten married, had children, traveled the world. There really was no end to what they could do. But they were here now. His pregnant wife was laughing with Winry and Sheska while holding Ed and Winry's son. Riza was happy. They had peace. That was all he needed.

**Accidentally In Love** **– Counting Crows**

Roy hadn't meant to fall in love with the girl in his political science class. He had noticed her the first day, true. She had sat in the first row, her blond hair pinned up, and she had interesting mahogany eyes that were sharp with intelligence. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the class, but she was something. She was smart too. The girl didn't raise her hand often, but whenever she spoke, it was something intelligent and interesting. It was three weeks before he learned her name: Riza Hawkeye. And it wasn't until they were assigned as partners for a project that he actually spoke to her other than a friendly greeting.

Riza was amazing. She was sharp, funny, smart, and she didn't let him get away with anything. She didn't fall at his feet worshiping him, and she didn't try and drag him off to her bed. So they became friends, and by midterms, Roy counted her as nearly as an important a friend as Maes was. They began to hang out together, and Roy found himself missing her whenever she was gone. Riza understood him in a way that no one else really had, not even Maes. By the time their class was wrapping up for the semester, Roy found himself head over heels for her. And one the last day of class, he asked her out.

She said yes.

**Tears of Pearl – Savage Garden**

He hated it when Riza cried. More often than not her tears were his fault. But her tears were also special to Roy. He knew he was one of the few people she had ever allowed to see her cry. Riza did not like to show weakness, and she knew very well that her tears could be perceived as such. Riza trusted him with her tears as well her laughter. And that meant something to him. Still, Roy much preferred her laughter.

**L-O-V-E – Nat King Cole**

The couple swayed together on the dance floor. They weren't the bride and groom. No, this was the best man and the maid of honor. Their dancing attracted more than a little attention. The two moved together in perfect harmony and seemed blissfully happy. They could probably rival the bride and groom in that department. The two looked good together. His dark hair contrasted with her blond, and they fit together perfect. Maes just sipped his Champaign with a smile. Roy and Riza really were made for one another.

**The Hard Way – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

It would have been easy for Roy to be like the others. To not care about what he had done and to focus simply on the privileges that came with his rank. Except then he wouldn't be Roy or the man she loved. The path they had chosen to take was a much harder one, and it didn't necessarily promise them a happy ending. Still, Riza could not help but respect and admire Roy's determination to change things. She was more than willing to walk this path with him and keep him from straying off it. Because Riza had the suspicion that if they didn't take the hard way, they would both be lost.

**I Want You – Savage Garden**

He caught sight of her across the club from him. Roy couldn't imagine what Riza Hawkeye was doing in a place like this, but he didn't really care either. She was here. Getting over to her proved to be easier said then done, but she was still there when he finally made it. Roy didn't think she had seen him. He hadn't seen her since he had left for university. Riza looked great though. She was perched on a bar stool, a full glass of clear liquid resting beside her hand. Her blond hair was longer than he remember and worn down. Combined with the short black skirt and the tank top that hugged her curves, Roy didn't think she had ever seemed as breathtaking.

Knowing better than to come up behind her, Roy approached her with a smile.

"Long time no see, stranger."

Riza looked up. "Roy."

Their eyes met, and Roy remembered why it had been so hard to leave for university and why he hadn't been back to visit. Because he wanted Riza more than anything else.

"Dance with me?"

She laughed. "Always."

**Hold On – B*Witched**

Roy thought she was strong, but Riza knew the truth. All it would take to break her was for Roy to die. Especially if he died because she couldn't protect him. She knew why he had yelled at her in the hospital. She had scared him, and because they were in public, the only avenue open to him was anger. Lust's words had cut her to the core. Which was probably why she was currently doing something rather foolish right now. The hospital was keeping the colonel overnight, and that was the only reason she was free to curl up in his bed. Riza didn't think she would get any sleep tonight anyway, but his smell surrounding her was comforting. If she could have his arms around her tonight, this was the next best thing.

**You've Got a Friend – James Taylor**

They went back inside after the service was over. Riza hadn't really spoken since she had asked him the question about entrusting her back to his dream. Roy still wasn't sure what she had meant. He was more worried about her. While she was normally a fairly quiet person, she was extremely withdrawn right now. He settled her down on the couch and then went to make tea. When he returned, she was still sitting there staring at her hands.

"Hey." He offered her a cup of tea.

Sitting down beside her, Roy collected his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say.

"I meant it you know. If you ever need anything, contact me, and I'll help. Not just because he was my teacher, but because I care about you."

With shaking hands, Riza set down her tea cup. She turned to him, meeting his eyes for just a moment. Then she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Roy set down his own tea cup and wrapped his arms around her.

**If My Heart Had Wings – Faith Hill**

If there was one thing Roy hated most about these damn meetings, it was being away from home. He just did not feel right without knowing when he went home Riza would be there. Instead of his lovely wife and two children Roy would be returning to a hotel room tonight. There were two more days left to this conference, and then he could go home. While he knew that what he was doing was important, Roy missed home. They had only been married about five years, but Roy found it nearly impossible to sleep without Riza beside him anymore. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the current speaker. The sooner they could make their decisions, the sooner he could go home.

**Stone Cold Sober – Del Amitri**

Riza knew exactly how they had survived this long. She knew why they had managed to survive Ishbal and its aftermath. She knew why they were here working to make things right. The only reasons both she and Roy were still alive at this point was because they had each other. It was more than just someone to watch your back and protect you. It was having someone to hold you when the nightmares came. It was having someone you could confide anything in. They kept one another alive, and they kept one another sane.

**When You Say Nothing At All – Alison Krauss/Union Station**

They didn't need words to communicate. When they had first met, they had barely needed them, and now so many years later, words were completely unnecessary. A simple glance, a brush of hands, a half smile conveyed everything they needed to know. Riza didn't know if all couples could communicate like this after time or if this was something unique to the two of them. She really didn't care though. It worked for them, and they knew what each other meant. That was all she really needed know.

Like this evening. It had been a rather hellish day for her, and she had actually only seen Roy about twice through the course of the day. When she had come home, she had found her apartment filled with the smell of stew cooking. Roy had peered out of the kitchen before coming out and wrapping her in his arms. With a sigh, Riza rest her head on his shoulder and let him hold her. Yes, this was all she needed.

**When You Say You Love Me – Josh Groban**

Roy wasn't sure what he had ever done to deserve this. He certainly couldn't think of anything. But that didn't change the fact that Riza Hawkeye loved him. And that alone was enough. Just hearing her say those three little words made him feel content and at peace. It made him feel like he could accomplish anything. They were definitely the best words in the human language. Riza didn't actually say them often, but she didn't have to. He knew. And when she did say those words, there was something magic about them.

**Come What May – Ewan McGregor/Nicole Kidman**

Roy gently stroked the hair from Riza's face. She was still asleep, and he figured he'd let her get some rest before waking her up again. They had the rare opportunity of an entire weekend together, and he planned on taking full advantage of it. The moonlight had managed to get past the curtains and provided a gentle illumination for the room. Riza looked beautiful in it. She was curled up on her side, her head pillowed on his arm, her hair spilling across his chest. She seemed so at peace like this. He really didn't know what he would do without her. She was everything he needed. His protector, his healer, his lover, his comfort, his life. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. No matter what happened or what he had to do to fix things, he would continue to love her. If he ever stopped, then he would know he was truly lost.

* * *

Theme: Song


	256. Where There Is Music There Is Love

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Where There Is Music There Is Love**

**Crash and Burn – Savage Garden**

There was safety in Riza's arms. Roy held fast to her. He couldn't believe what he had nearly done. What he had nearly made her do. But she had managed to save him yet again, and now he clung to the comfort that she provided. Riza held him just as tightly. Roy knew that this would only be a short respite. Soon they would have to get back to the work of changing the country and defeating the rest of the homunculi, but right now, right here, there was comfort, solace, and safety in her arms.

**The Book of Love – Peter Gabriel**

Roy knew how to take women out on dates. That wasn't a problem. No, he just didn't know how to take the woman he loved out on a date. He and Riza might have been together for years, but they had never openly dated before, and now that they could, he wanted to make their first real date something special. Unfortunately, there didn't see to be a book on the subject, so he was going to have to muddle through things the best that he could. Dinner and dancing seemed like a safe bet. They both liked to dance, and he knew some good places to eat. Flowers probably wouldn't hurt either. Not roses, but maybe tulips. Riza liked those. It took time, planning, and quite a bit of stress to get things set up, but when he met her at her door, Roy suddenly realized that all he really needed for the perfect date was her.

**Save the Last Dance for Me – Michael Bubl****é**

The two of them glided across the floor in one another's arms, oblivious to the other couples on the dance floor. This was their dance. No matter what event they attended this one dance was always reserved for one another. With a smile, Roy spun Riza around only to draw her back close. He loved dancing with her. It was something that they had always done well together. No matter what else was going on in the world as long as they were dancing together, Roy was happy. Riza giggled in his arms, and he dipped her. This might be the last dance of the evening, but it was always his favorite.

**Better Days – The Goo Goo Dolls**

Roy watched Edward and Winry fuss over their son with a smile. It's was Edwin's first birthday, and nearly everyone had turned out for the party. He adjusted the giggling two year old on his hip. Rowan just smiled at him. His daughter was amazing. Roy had never really expected to have children, but he wouldn't give up his family for anything now. The better days that he had hoped for had come both for himself and his country. Roy transferred his gaze to his pregnant wife. Riza was due to give birth to their second child next month. She caught his eye and smiled at him. Roy smiled back. These were definitely better days.

**Why Don't You and I – Chad Kroeger/Santana**

It was late, and the full moon illuminated the room along with the candles that were scattered throughout it. The music on the radio was soft and mellow, and he was in love with the woman in his arms. He and Riza simply swayed slowly to the gentle rhythm, not caring about the late hour. It had been a long week, and they both needed this more than sleep. Moments alone like this were rare these days, but they were the closest to heaven that Roy ever thought he would get. He had too many sins and mistakes in his past for him to ever reach paradise on his own. And he never would without her. Still, these small moments were worth it. Tomorrow they would have to get back on the campaign trail, working once again to get him elected president, but for now he and his wife were the only ones in this moment, and they were going to enjoy it.

**Even Angles Fall – Jessica Riddle**

The simple truth of the matter was Riza didn't know how to live without Roy Mustang. Her life was invariably linked with his. She wasn't sure if he understood that. She did know that he felt similarly about her life. More than once Roy had shown remarkably little thought and rushed in when he felt that she might be in danger. It was a habit that she couldn't seem to break him of. Protecting her was neither his role nor his job. Yet he did it anyway with very little thought to the consequences to himself. She couldn't completely pass judgment on him for it though since she did the exact same thing when it came to his life being at stalk. The only thing to do would be to ensure that they both stayed alive.

**There She Goes – Sixpence None the Richer**

Roy had met any number of women in the course of his life. The fact that he had cultivated a reputation as something of a ladies man attested to that. But there was only one woman that he had ever met who could consistently take his breath away. There was only one woman who he had ever really wanted to share himself with, that he had trusted to really see him. There was only one woman who ever had captured his heart. Riza Hawkeye would always be the only one for him.

**Promises – Savage Garden**

Most of their promises to one another were unspoken. That didn't make them any less valid. Neither Roy nor Riza had ever really felt the need to verbalize everything when it came to the two of them. They communicated with their eyes and gestures more than anything else. Words were rarely used to form vows between them, but when they were they were treated no less seriously than their unspoken promises. Still, nearly everyone saw their actual wedding vows as a formality for the community more than anything else. Those who had supported Mustang and Hawkeye over the years wanted the satisfaction of finally seeing them bound together in marriage. Roy and Riza simply bowed to their will. After all, their promises had been made to one another long ago, but they never minded renewing them.

**Your Smiling Face – James Taylor**

Roy whirled around the living room with her in his arms, dancing to the music on the radio. She laughed and held onto him. He had never thought he would enjoy being a father so much. But Rowan was simply amazing. The three year old was an interesting blend of himself and Riza that was her own unique personality. She was curious as a kitten as well as sarcastic at only three years of age. He understood Maes' urge to brag about Elysia now even if he didn't quite go to his friend's extreme. All he had to do was just see Rowan's face, and his day was better. His daughter was just simply the second best thing that had ever had happened to him. The first was her mother.

**Because You Live – Jesse McCartney**

Riza struggled not to tremble as she sat waiting for news on the colonel. While he had managed to cauterize the wound Lust had inflicted on him, he had still needed medical treatment, and she had not been allowed to go with him. She was quite frankly still terrified. The thought that he was dead had been the worst experience of her life. She had simply been empty. She didn't know how to exist in a world without Roy Mustang. And until now, she had never really been confronted with a situation where she might have to. Riza needed to see him again. Just to confirm that he really was alive, and that this wasn't simply a dream. If he was alive, then she could keep living.

**Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**

Riza watched Roy Mustang work from her perch in the window. Her father's new student wasn't like anyone else she had ever met. Like her father, he was an alchemist, but really, he didn't act much like her father. Mustang always seemed to have a smile for her, and he made a point of thanking her when she did her chores and offering to help if he had free time. Yet when he was studying, he could be as single minded as her father. Riza rather liked him. Of course, she didn't really have than many people in her life to compare him to, but she still liked him better than just about anyone else she had ever met. He looked up from his book, meeting her eyes, and she quickly glanced away.

**Crazy Faith – Alison Krauss**

Being in love with Roy Mustang was something that Riza had never questioned. She knew that it impractical, dangerous, foolish, and frustrating at times. But that didn't matter. One thing she had always had faith in was his heart and her own. Falling in love with one another was not something they had planned for or even expected really. It just was. There were times when Riza couldn't help wondering if it simply was the way the universe worked. Right along with the laws of gravity and physics was the law of Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang loving one another. She didn't really care. They loved one another. That was all they really needed. That was what they put their faith in.

**Boum-Boum – Enigma**

The sound had always been soothing to her ears. Riza couldn't remember how many times that the sound of Roy's heartbeat had soothed her back to sleep after awakening from a nightmare. Its rhythm was her favorite lullaby. It assured her that he was alive and with her. And it looked like she wasn't the only one who found the sound soothing. Whenever Rowan was fussy, all Roy had to do was hold her against his chest and the baby would drop right off to sleep. Riza smiled at the sight of the two of them napping on the couch. She couldn't blame her daughter. Roy's chest was her favorite pillow too.

**Bus Stop – The Hollies**

The first time he saw here was in the pouring rain by his regular bus stop. He was drenched, and she had an umbrella. Their eyes had met, and she had lifted her umbrella in invitation. Two weeks later he had learned that her name was Riza Hawkeye, she was a history and literature major at the university, and that he had fallen in love with her. It took another three weeks for Roy to convince her to go on a date with him. And it was two years later under that same umbrella in the pouring rain that he proposed to her. She said yes.

**Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse**

Together they stood before their friends and family. Neither really heard the words that the officiant was saying. All Roy and Riza had eyes for was each other. Here in this moment, it was just the two of them together. There was nothing in between them, no reason to have to hide their feelings, no complications. Just them. And the moment was perfect.

**雨 の日ノー∙サンキュー – 大川透＆根谷美智子**

It was raining when they left the party. Neither Roy nor Riza had an umbrella, and there were no cabs in sight. The two of them waited a while, hoping that a cab might show up. Half an hour later, with still no cabs around, they shared a look. Roy held out his hand. Riza took it, and the two of them ran out between the raindrops. Laughing like children, they made their way back to Riza's apartment (it was the closer of the two), not caring that their finery was getting wet. At one point, Roy pulled her into his arms, and they waltz down the street until the disapproving glare of a police officer caught them. Despite the fact that neither of them really liked the rain, there was something about tonight that was special, and they both were almost sorry when they reached her doorstep.

**Bad Day – Daniel Powter**

There were days when all she wanted to do was go home and crawl back into bed. Days when nothing seemed to go her way, and things that normally wouldn't cause her a moment's pause became a big deal. Those were the days when she felt like killing her coworkers or at least locking them all in a closet. They were not days that she enjoyed at all. Except, typically, sometime before the day ended, Roy would find some sort of excuse to get her alone. He'd take her in his arms and just hold her. It didn't really fix things, but it did make the day better even if it might just be for a minute or two.

**Fields of Gold – Sting**

Hand in hand they walked together through the fields. It was a beautiful autumn day. The air was crisp, and the sky was a clear, bright blue. Neither of them really remembered what had happened before they had come here. They just knew that they were here together. So they walked together, content in one another presence and enjoying the world around them.

* * *

Theme: Sing


	257. Listen To the Music of Your Own Heart

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Listen To the Music of Your Own Heart**

**Friend – Kaitlyn**

Roy made his way through the chaos of the school hallways, looking for a familiar head of golden hair. He spotted Riza at her locker. It took him a few moments to actually make it over to her, and when he finally reached his friend, she was waiting for him. Riza was the daughter of his alchemy teacher, and she was Roy's best friend save for Maes. He hadn't seen her all of last week, not since her father had collapsed and been taken to the hospital, most likely a relapse of his cancer. Riza would have had her hands full managing everything anyway. He held out the Starbucks cup to her.

"I didn't see you this morning, so I figured you didn't have a chance to get your morning caffeine fix."

She glared at him halfheartedly. "Thanks."

Roy slung an arm around her shoulder. "No problem."

She relaxed into the embrace, and they headed off to class. He couldn't fix things for her, but at least he could make sure that she wasn't alone.

**Your Song – Ewan McGregor**

Roy was a music lover by nature with a wide range of tastes, but everyone had noticed that there was one particular song that he tended to hum in the office. It wasn't to say that he didn't hum other things, but this song was his most frequent choice. His subordinates dismissed it as another quirk of his. Only two people knew the significance of that particular song, and only one of them knew its full significance. Both Riza and Maes knew that it had been a favorite of his since the time he had started studying under Riza's father. But only Maes knew why. It was the song that Roy had always associated with Riza. It was her song in Roy's mind, and it always would remind him of her.

**Moondance – Michael Bublé**

The band was really swinging now, and Roy pulled his fiancée out onto the dance floor. They hadn't really had much of a chance to celebrate their engagement over the past few months. Unfortunately, Roy had been tapped for a temporary assignment almost immediately after he had proposed. He'd gone off leaving Riza here in Hastings with her own work. It was one of the drawbacks about being a pilot. Since the war had broken out, Roy couldn't really count on being in once place for long. The war was probably one of the reasons he had proposed when he did instead of waiting for both himself and Riza to finish university. Their studies had been put on hold. But tonight was not a time to be worrying over the state of things. He had the prettiest girl in the club in his arms, and the music was perfect to dance to. Tonight they could just enjoy themselves.

**10,000 Miles – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

Separation was always hard for them. Despite the fact that Riza knew Roy would be fairly safe on his trip to Xing, she still chafed at the fact that she couldn't go with him. The days weren't that bad. She had Rowan to distract her. At six months, her daughter demanded a surprising large amount of attention, and Riza truthfully found it soothing to spend the time with her baby. But nights were harder. At least the ones where Rowan slept through the night. Riza wasn't used to the empty bed. She missed Roy's presence. But at least she had confidence in the fact that he would come back to her, and that he missed her just as much when he was away from her. Still, Riza couldn't wait until he was back in her arms.

**This Love – Angela Aki**

They had been through so much together. Roy gently stroked his sleeping wife's hair. There were times it was hard to believe how far they had come from the two children they had once been. He knew he would never have managed to make it this far without her. It was Riza's love that so often kept him sane and on track. He would have been lost without her. But they both had managed to survive, and now they had a chance for a real life together. No longer limited to stealing moments alone. Roy smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms. Tonight was the third night of their honeymoon. They were actually married. Riza shifted in his arms and opened sleepy eyes.

"Go to sleep, Roy. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

**Breathless – The Corrs**

They spun in circles across the ice, laughing all the while. While Riza knew they really should be practicing, neither she nor Roy actually felt like doing so. The pair's figure skating team had been working nonstop for the past few months, and now after the rousing success of the first competition of the season, both of them were in the mood for some silliness. It felt good to be out on the ice without worrying about judges, coaches, or an audience. It was just the two of them like it had been on that lake behind her house when they had been children just learning to skate. Things had been simpler then. Roy leaned in to kiss, and Riza smiled. Of course, there were some benefits to growing up.

**Count on My Love – Liz Phair**

At this point, there were very few things that Roy could absolutely count on. It was one of the drawbacks to his plans. But at least he knew that no matter what, Hawkeye would be there for him. Even with Bradley reassigning her, Riza was still his. Neither of them had liked that separation, but at least they had been able to use it somewhat to their benefit. And it was Riza who had saved him from becoming what he fought against. Envy would have made him destroy himself if it weren't for her. She had brought him back to his sense, though it was a near thing. It was simply further proof that she was the one thing he could always count on.

**As the World Falls Down – David Bowie**

There were days when Roy was sure that she and Maes were the only reasons he was still sane. And there were days when Roy was sure that all three of them were insane. Madness was common here in the desert. They all suffered from some form of it. Roy was just thankful that his wasn't the same as Kimbly's had. But even as everything was falling apart around them, Roy had something to cling to. He didn't know if holding onto one another helped, but he wasn't going to let go of Riza. Not ever. And if that was insanity, so be it.

**Safe in the Arms of Love – Martina McBride**

Riza hummed softly as she gently rocked the infant in her arms. Rowan was had finished her evening meal and was finally beginning to drift off. Even at only three months of age, it was clear that the little girl was a night owl. Putting her to sleep for the evening was one of the hardest tasks of parenting so far. Thankfully, the rocking chair that had been a gift from Maria and Denny seemed to do the trick. The baby's dark eyes had closed, and Riza knew that she was close to falling asleep. It was amazing to her at times how much Rowan looked like her father. The girl had inherited Roy's dark coloring, though Roy claimed she had Riza's features. Only time would tell who she looked like more. As Rowan finally settled into sleep, Riza rose from the rocking chair and carefully set her daughter in the bassinette. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and Riza leaned back into her husband's arms. They shared a smile before turning back to watch their daughter sleep.

**Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt**

There had always been gossip about Mustang and Hawkeye. Havoc and the others who worked with them tended to discount it unless they actually witness the event that caused the gossip. For the most part, the lawyer and his main legal assistant acted like good friends who worked together, though Hawkeye always tended to be a little formal. Everyone knew that Hawkeye was really the one in charge of the office; if it weren't for her, it was very likely that nothing would get done. Still, there had never really been much indication that the two were more involved than simple friends and co-workers (though there was a betting pool about when they might get together). So when Hawkeye stalked up to Mustang one afternoon, grabbed his tie, and kissed him silly, no one was expecting it. Of course, that didn't keep the information from hitting the grapevine two minutes later.

**All You Wanted – Michelle Branch**

All the reward he had ever wanted was currently in his arms. Roy sighed in Riza's hair. Things were still quite a mess, and nothing was really over yet, but they had taken a moment to just rest. Things in Amestris were changing, and they were alive. That was really all he needed at the moment. They would take the future one day at a time.

**Fever – Michael Bublé**

The two dancers moved across the floor with a fluid grace. All other movement in the dance studio had ceased, and everyone was watching them. Admittedly, Roy Mustang was one of the best ballroom dancers that anyone had ever seen in the last fifty years, but the woman in his arms was not his typically partner. No, Riza Hawkeye was a friend of Mustang's, but she wasn't a member of this dance studio. In fact, no one had any inkling that she could dance before this song had started and Mustang had pulled her into his arms. But they were amazing together. Every single movement was perfectly in sync and full of emotion. They didn't even seem aware of their audience, especially when at the end of the song, Roy dipped Riza and kissed her.

**Baby, Now That I've Found You – Alison Krauss/Union Station**

Roy knew that it was selfish of him, but he didn't think he would ever be able to let Riza go. Part of him insisted that he should. That he should cut her free so she could have a happy and safe life. But he knew better than that. Riza would never leave him willingly, and he didn't want her to. She was everything he wanted and everything that he needed. Roy didn't know how he had ended up being lucky enough to come into her life. Despite some of the regrets he had about the past, knowing Riza would never be one.

**Time After Time – Mark Williams/Tara Morice**

Riza sprawled across the floor, her head pillowed on Roy's thigh. They both had the rare weekend with no assignments looming and had decided upon enjoying a quite evening in. They were halfway through the term. It would be Riza's final one of her undergraduate, though she had already been accepted to a graduate program here at the university. Roy was finishing up his second year of his masters. Neither of them really had much time for anything other than school these days, but they both had made room for this romance. After all, if they kept putting it off because they were too busy, they could be forty before they got together.

**Many the Miles – Sara Bareilles**

Riza sighed and stared out her window, for once not hard at work. It just wasn't the same. She didn't have the drive she once did to keep things running smoothly without Roy around to make a muddle of the paperwork. While they had both agreed that being asked to present at the conference in Xing was an opportunity that Roy couldn't pass up, Riza hadn't quite realized how much she would miss him until now. They had worked together since before Roy and Maes had opened this law firm, and truthfully, this was the longest they had ever been separated from one another since Riza was twenty. That was almost ten years ago now. Riza sighed again. She knew it was only a week, but she still wished there weren't so many miles between them right now.

**Summer Sunshine – The Corrs**

The shadow falling over her made Riza open her eyes. She found Roy standing over her with a mischievous smile. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" He smiled innocently at her. "Besides, we came to the beach for a vacation, and all you've done so far is nap. Don't you think you should take advantage of the scenery?"

Riza glanced down the stretch of beach that was in front of the cottage they were renting for the month. Nothing really urged her to move from her comfortable spot in the sun.

"We've been here all of thirty-six hours. There will be plenty of time for enjoying the scenery later. I'm comfortable."

He pouted at her. Feeling the need to distract him before he came up with something like dumping her in the ocean, Riza reached out and pulled Roy down on to the towel next to her. She shifted so he was now her pillow.

"Take a nap," she suggested. "We'll play in the water later."

**She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

There were times when his teacher really infuriated him. Roy had come to realize that most of these related to Riza. She definitely deserved better. Most of the time it seemed like her father had forgotten that she existed, and the rest of the time wasn't much better. Roy had never seen Mr. Hawkeye treat her with anything resembling approval or affection. Maybe that was way Roy went out of his way to try and help her and support her. Riza deserved someone's love, and Roy didn't know why her father couldn't see that.

**If Everyone Cared – Nickelback**

There was no moon in the sky, but it didn't really matter. There was plenty of light from the fireflies and the streetlights a ways away. Their picnic blanket was spread out on a grassy hill that overlooked the river. The meal had been finished awhile ago now, but neither Riza nor Roy felt like leaving just yet. The two of the sat together, wrapped in one another's arms, and watched the fireflies. The only sounds that reached their ears were normal nighttime noises and the music from a club that was down the street from the park. Roy sighed and kissed the top of Riza's head, for once absolutely content.

* * *

Theme: Listen to the Music at Night


	258. Music Is the Literature of the Heart

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Music Is the Literature of the Heart**

**I Say a Little Prayer – Cast of My Best Friend's Wedding**

There are some things that are hard to avoid. One of them was friends who wanted to interfere. Well, not so much interfere as throw large parties for you. Roy and Riza had wanted a quite engagement dinner with their close friends to celebrate the event. It wasn't exactly what they got. And it was good to see everyone enjoying themselves. In fact, the group seemed more intent on partying than on the couple themselves. Neither Riza nor Roy cared about that. Though it would have been nice if someone had kept Breda from trying to sing.

**Love Me Tender – Norah Jones**

Roy carefully rocked the child in his arms, trying to keep his voice soft as he sang her an old lullaby. He didn't want wake Riza. She could use the extra sleep, and Roy didn't mind taking care of the two a.m. feeding for his wife. His daughter was snuggled up to his chest, half awake. This little girl filled him with complete wonderment. She was so tiny and so perfect. He had never really pictured himself as a father when he had been younger, but now Roy didn't think that his life would be complete without his daughter.

**Two Thousand Years – Billy Joel**

They had the seats of honor at the table. Riza smiled at her husband and twined their fingers together. Their family had gone over and beyond expectations in putting this party together. Today was the fiftieth anniversary of their wedding. It was hard to believe it had been that long. They had seen so much together, both before they had been married and after. Roy smiled back at her, and they continued to watch their family. Winry was chatting with Al's wife while the Elric brothers were entertaining the mob of children. Ed and Winry's daughter, Trisha, was being fussed over by her husband, Chris Mustang. They were expecting their third child in just another few months. It would be Roy and Riza fourth grandchild. But what really held Riza's attention was her daughter, Rowan, dancing in the arms of her husband. Rowan reminded her so much of herself, and oddly enough, they did share some parallels in their love lives, though Rowan had been the superior officer and Daffyd the subordinate. Roy squeezed her hand and leaned in to kiss her. They had created quite a legacy.

**One Sweet Love – Sara Bareilles**

Riza sighed and shut her book. She should really be heading home to do her assignments. The young university student sighed again. It wasn't that she didn't like school, but this term had highlighted a number of things to her that she hadn't thought about before. In the past six months, all of her friends had either gotten married or gotten into serious relationships. And Riza was still alone. She gathered up her things and her purse and headed for the door. She would like to fall in love at some point, but she had never met someone who she felt would accept her as just Riza. Most men fixated on the fact that her great-grandmother had been the daughter of the hero Brigadier General Maes Hughes. They never even bothered to really get to know her.

She had just gotten out the door and headed down the street when the call came.

"Miss? Wait!"

She turned to find a dark haired man chasing after her. He held out a book.

"You left this at your table," he smiled.

"Thank you."

She felt a jolt of electricity when their fingers brushed.

"I'm Roy."

"Riza."

**Unwell – Matchbox Twenty**

Riza's gentle hand running through his hair was soothing. Roy sighed. He did not like being stuck in bed, but that had been one of the consequences of his insistence on being released from the hospital. The doctor had allowed him to go home on the condition that he would spend the next two days on bed rest. Roy didn't want to be stuck in bed. He needed to be doing things. Being stuck here just gave him time to think about what had happened and what had almost happened. At least he had the benefit of Riza's company. She had been unwilling to let him out of her sight. Roy knew that the whole mess with Lust had hit her hard, and that she needed the reassurance that he was still alive. He needed the same about her. At least if he was stuck in bed, he had good company.

**The Lucky One – Alison Krauss**

Riza fingers seemed to dance across the guitar strings, but that was nothing compared to the beautiful quality of her voice. She would not strike you on first impression as a musician, but it was another talent that she hid behind her stern exterior. Roy smiled as he watched his girlfriend practice with the other members of the band she played with. They were all university students, and this was something they just did for fun, but still, they were quite good. It had been one of the best decisions of his life when Roy had chased after the girl who had left her book in the coffee shop. It had taken him nearly six weeks after their first meeting to get Riza to agree to a date with him, but they had soon found that they suited one another remarkably well. Oddly enough, before he had noticed the book Riza had left behind, he'd been having a fairly bad day. But that one forgotten book had changed his luck for the better. Riza caught his eyes and flashed him a smile. Roy grinned back. Definitely changed his luck for the better.

**This Shirt – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

Riza's favorite thing to sleep in was one of Roy's old shirts. It was worn to the point were it was almost falling apart and extremely soft against her skin. It was long enough that it hit the top of her thighs and long sleeved, so she had to roll them up if she was trying to do something while wearing it. It also smelled like Roy. It was in incredibly comfortable and soothing piece of clothing. She liked to curl up in bed wearing it while reading a silly historical romance novel and sipping tea. In fact, that was her favorite routine to unwind after a long week. Riza knew that it was falling apart and that she should probably replace it, but she doubted she ever would.

**Penitent – Suzanne Vega**

Riza had a number of regrets in her life. However, she had long since decided that dwelling on them was not helpful. She couldn't change the past. She could only try and improve the future with the knowledge the past had given her. That didn't mean it was easy. And it was especially hard when Roy was dwelling on the past. It wasn't something that was good for him, though it did make him more determined to change things. When she found him dwelling, Riza tried to make herself a little more present in his life. It was Maes who had noticed that she had the power to draw Roy out of his obsessive moods better than anyone else, and it was a skill she used when it was need. Riza didn't know why hers was the voice that reached Roy, but she wasn't going to let him drown in his guilt.

**Morningside – Sara Bareilles**

Roy Mustang really was not a morning person. However, this being said, not all mornings were bad in his opinion. There was something about waking up with Riza curled up beside him that was almost magical. Riza was beautiful any time of day, but there was something special about watching her sleep in Roy's mind. He liked the way the early morning light made her hair glow, and the peaceful look on her face. He liked the way she shifted closer to him if he moved away from her. And he loved the fact that they were here together in this moment.

**Eternity – Dreams Come True**

Weddings were a great deal of fun. Riza had decided that they were more fun when you weren't the bride. It had been an extremely nice afternoon. She leaned against Roy as they watched Edward and Winry share their first dance as a married couple. They looked wonderful together. It was nice seeing so many of their friends again as well. Nearly everyone had attended the wedding. Roy sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple. There really was nothing like a wedding.

**Fairytale – Sara Bareilles**

There had been other men who were interested in her. Riza had never encouraged this, but it did happen. At least one of them had gotten it in his head that she needed to be "rescued" from the military, and the he was the man to do that. He had proposed marriage to her. Riza had tried not to laugh. More than anything else, it just showed how little the man knew her. She had done her best to let him down gently. When he had finally pressed her for a reason, she had told him.

"I can't settle for the next best thing."

And it was true. Riza couldn't settle for anything other than the man that she loved with all her heart. He might be arrogant and obnoxious at times, but he was Roy, and that was she had ever wanted. They might not ever get a fairytale ending, but Riza knew that she would never regret her life with him.

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

Very few people really knew him. Roy could probably count the ones who did on one hand. Maes, Riza, his foster mother, and perhaps General Grumman. And of the four of them it was Maes and Riza who he was closest to. They were the only ones that he never worried about showing his weaknesses or his doubts to. When he had lost Maes, it was Riza that he turned to. She was really what got him through that. Roy was pretty sure he would have self destructed without her. Riza was the one who he could count on to see him as himself and still love him for it. And that was worth more than anything else in the world to him.

**Rule the World – Take That**

They lay back in the grass, watching the stars above. Riza was settled in the curve of his arm, and Roy felt a sense of contentment. As wonderful as the reunion of friends they were attending was, both Roy and Riza had felt the need for some time to themselves. It had been easy enough to find a spot out behind Winry and Edward's home, and it was a warm summer night, so they hadn't had anything to worry about bringing besides themselves. They had used to stargaze together back when they had been children, and some of the only decent moments in Ishval had included watching the stars together. Roy turned his head only to find Riza doing same thing. They shared a smile and a kiss before returning their attention to the stars.

**To the Moon & Back – Savage Garden**

She was a pretty little thing. All the boys in town thought so. Even so, no one had ever managed to get more than a polite greeting from Miss Riza Hawkeye. For all that she was a young lady of quality and should be out in society at this point, the seventeen year did not entertain nor did she attend any of the local society events. Some people blamed her father. Professor Hawkeye was known to be an eccentric and probably had no idea what a young woman her age should be doing. Riza quite frankly didn't care. She didn't think that there was anyone in the county worth bothering with. All of the men seemed to treat her like a porcelain doll with fluff for brains.

All this changed when Roy Mustang arrived to take lessons from the professor. People began to notice that when not at his studies, Mustang was almost always in Miss Hawkeye's presence. They would have been scandalized if they had ever heard the way the two really talked to one another. Almost every conversation was full of bickering and bantering. But the young men saw as perhaps a sign of hope that at last Miss Hawkeye had taken an interest in courting. They were even happier when Mustang left a year later.

However, Miss Hawkeye never did take up with any of them. And when her father died, it was Mr. Mustang who came and dealt with the details. Miss Hawkeye left soon afterward, off to go live with her grandfather. It was nearly a year later when the engagement of Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang was announced in the newspaper.

**World On Fire – Sarah McLachlan**

Neither of them slept much. Sleep meant nightmares out here. It was preferable to huddle together by the fire than to lay down and sleep. As much as Roy wished Riza had never found herself in this desert, he couldn't help but feeling comforted somewhat by her presence at his side. She was a reminder that there was something else besides the sand, ash, and blood. She also gave him a reason not to give in, not to lose himself. He had to do something to fix this, to make sure that this never happened again.

**The Game of Love – Michelle Branch with Santana**

Their coworkers weren't really aware of how much flirting happened in the office. In part this was because Roy and Riza mostly communicated in looks and actions these days instead of words. The deliberate brush of hands when they exchanged paperwork or one of them leaning over the other's shoulder to read something was not to most eyes flirting. Roy and Riza knew better. It was a game they played, pushing one another's limits. Seeing how far they could go without being noticed by the others. It was frustrating at times, but it was also a great deal of fun. But more fun were the games once they had left the office for the day.

**You're My Best Friend – Queen**

Maes once told him that the best thing he'd ever done was fall in love with Gracia. He'd only been five at the time, and Gracia had been his best friend, but it was something that had stuck throughout the years. Marrying his friend was wonderful, Maes had claimed, because they already knew your faults and liked you anyway. To Roy it just pointed out that he had probably been in love with Riza far longer than he realized.

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

The young couple circled around the floor as they danced their first dance of their married life. He wore a black suit while her white gown was elegant in its simplicity. It was clear that they were only aware of one another. Not that anyone in the audience minded. Every single witness was more than pleased that these two had finally had a chance to wed. There was something special, almost magic, about watching them dance together. More than one person there wished Roy and Riza Mustang a long and happy life together in that moment.

* * *

Theme: Name That Tune


	259. Come In From the Rain

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Come In From the Rain**

It was a dreary, rainy, grey day. Riza puttered around the kitchen in no hurry. Saturdays like these where she had little to do besides routine housework and grocery shopping were rare. She enjoyed their peace and quietness. Hayate was napping. The puppy had been worn out by their trip to the market and back. That left her alone with her thoughts which right now were centered on what to fix for dinner. Riza was by no means an incredibly talented cook, but she could manage the basics and enjoyed cooking when she actually had the time for it.

She had finally settled on making soup and one of her favorite bread dishes from her childhood. Both were best served warm and were good on a gloomy day like today. They were comfort food, and that sounded good to her. The kettle whistled, and Riza began fixing herself a pot of tea when there was a knock at the door. With a frown, she went to answer it. She wasn't expecting any visitors this evening.

On the other side of the door Riza found a dripping wet Roy Mustang. She sighed.

"Stay there. I'll get a towel.

Riza didn't know what had brought him here tonight. They had no plans to meet up this weekend. But whatever had brought him here, she wasn't going to let him go out in the rain again. Once she was sure he wouldn't drip all over the floor, Riza led him into the apartment. Roy was silent through out it call. He didn't need to speak though. She knew him well enough to hear him without words. Something had shaken Roy, and he had come to her for comfort.

She shooed him into the shower and fetched some clothes of his that she had for him to change into. Riza wasn't about risk him getting sick; she didn't even want to think of what the office would look like if that happened. Besides, Roy was not a good patient, and she would prefer to spend their time alone together in other ways than nursing him back to health. With Roy taken care of, Riza returned to the kitchen to check on dinner and to fix Roy a cup of tea as well.

He padded up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Something smells good." He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes." She handed him the cup of tea. "Go set the table."

Roy stole a kiss before collecting the dishes from her cabinets. They worked together in companionable silence. Riza truthfully loved moments like these. Simple, domestic, normality that they so seldom had a chance to share. Roy served them both soup while Riza pulled the bread from the oven. She smiled when she saw that the cheese on top had turned a golden brown color. Perfect. This had always been one of her favorite meals as a child. Of course, it had also been one of the few things she could cook herself perfectly well.

They discussed any number of random topics over dinner, all of them lighthearted. The food left Riza feeling warm and content. It was simple but filling, and its warmth banished the some of the gloom brought by the weather outside. Afterwards, she and Roy curled up together on her couch under an old quilt. Riza was content to simply rest in Roy's arms. He had not spoken of what had brought him here tonight at all, but in truth it really didn't matter much. Whatever the issue had been, in the time he'd been here in her apartment, Roy had relaxed and found whatever comfort he had needed. Riza let out a soft sigh, and Roy dropped a kiss on the top of her head. It continued to rain outside, but here they were warm, safe, and happy. It was the best way to spend a rainy night: together.

* * *

Theme: In the Rain; Disheveled


	260. Ten Things He Loves

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Ten Things He Loves**

10. Roy loves the way that everyone in the office knows who's really in charge. He might be the highest ranking officer in their unit, but when it comes to the office work, Riza's in command, and no one is willing to naysay her.

9. Roy loves that she adopted the puppy. He could have guessed that it would happen. Riza Hawkeye has always had a soft spot for strays even if she doesn't let it show. And he doesn't really mind the extra company on their weekends.

8. Roy loves the sandalwood bath oil she uses. It's not that noticeable, but it's strong enough that he can smell it under the smells of gunpowder and machine oil when Riza leans over his shoulder.

7. Roy loves that she reads romance novels. It silly and frivolous, and he's one of the few people who knows what her favorite books are. He especially loves curling up in bed and reading them to her.

6. Roy loves the ways she moves. Whether Riza is on the dance floor or a battlefield, she moves with a grace and economy of motion that few women have. And she always seems to be in sync with his own movements.

5. Roy loves the fact that he's the only one who knows that her favorite nightgown is one of his shirts and that she wears violet bunny slippers.

4. Roy loves the sound of her voice in all mood except when she's crying. Listening to her cry is one of the few things he absolutely hates.

3. Roy loves the way Riza takes her tea. Three sugars. Lemon and honey if available. Never milk. The look in her eyes when she sips the tea he brings her every morning warms him better than the coffee ever did.

2. Roy loves the feel of her hand against his skin. It doesn't matter where she touched him. He knew her hands were strong and capable, that they could kill, but with him they were always gentle.

1. Roy loves the fact that Riza is a constant presence at his side that somehow makes him a better person than he is. He knows that she deserves better, but he loves that she chose him anyway.

* * *

Theme: You Smell Good


	261. Ten Things She Loves

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Ten Things She Loves**

10. Riza loves the fact that he's always warm. There's nothing nicer than waking up on a cold morning and being able to warm her feet up. Even if he did complain about it.

9. Riza loves the way he smiles. Roy's real smile that is, not the smirk that so many people see. There's only a handful who have seen that real smile, and it still takes her breath away.

8. Riza loves that he cooks for her. Not many would guess the Flame Alchemist is such a talented chef. She never mastered more than the basics of cooking simply because Roy has always seen it as his privilege to fix her meals, both when they lived together and after.

7. Riza loves the fact that he spoils her dog even if it does mean added time in breaking Hayate's bad habits. She appreciates the fact that the two boys in her life get along so well.

6. Riza loves the sound of his voice, especially when he reads to her. Some of her best memories are of being curled up in bed with him while he read a novel to her on a rainy afternoon.

5. Riza loves the fact that he aides and abets Alphonse when it comes to his quest for a cat. She had no doubt that once Edward recovers his body, Roy's congratulations gift will be a kitten.

4. Riza loves that he knows when she needs his strength to lean on and when she needs to stand on her own. She's strong enough to stand on her own most of the time, but she's always strongest with him.

3. Riza loves the way she feels in his arms. She's never been the most feminine or pretty of women, and her job doesn't really do anything to help, but she always feels like she's something special in his arms.

2. Riza loves that he had never stopped caring. She's seen too many people lose that ability both in Ishval and afterwards.

1. Riza loves the fact that he had never gone where she could not follow him. Too many people have left her, and she knows that he never will of his own violation.

* * *

Theme: Home Cooking


	262. One Sweet Love

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set in the future.

* * *

**One Sweet Love**

Riza sighed and shut her book. She should really be heading home to do her assignments. As much as she liked to spend time in this little café, it wasn't the most conducive place for actually getting work done. Reading through course materials was one thing, but to actually get a paper written, Riza needed more than just a comfortable chair and a cup of tea. Music helped for one thing as did having a well stocked cupboard of snack food.

The young university student sighed again. It wasn't that she didn't like school, but this term had highlighted a number of things to her that she hadn't thought about before. In the past six months, all of her friends had either gotten married or gotten into serious relationships. And Riza was still alone. She had gone from sharing her apartment with three other women to having it to herself. Riza liked solitude, but she also missed the company. She thought twice anymore as well about calling up her friends to get together for a movie night or to go out for shopping and dinner.

She gathered up her things and her purse and headed for the door. She would like to fall in love at some point, but she had never met someone who she felt would accept her as just Riza. Most men fixated on the fact that her great-grandmother had been the daughter of the hero Brigadier General Maes Hughes. They never even bothered to really get to know her. Even so many years later, her great-great-grandfather was considered to be quite a hero. Her own namesake was more of a footnote in history outside of the family than anything else.

She had just gotten out the door and headed down the street when the call came.

"Miss? Wait!"

She turned to find a dark haired man chasing after her. He held out a book.

"You left this at your table," he smiled.

"Thank you."

She felt a jolt of electricity when their fingers brushed. She tucked the book under her arm before looking back up at him. He'd stuck his hands in his pockets, but he hadn't left yet.

"I'm Roy."

"Riza."

"Do you like _Emma_? I always thought it was one of Austen's weaker works."

Riza blinked. She hadn't expected him to strike up a conversation about literature, but her response slipped out.

"Oh, I agree. _Northanger Abbey_ and _Mansfield Park_ are my personal favorites, though _Pride and Prejudice_ is probably her best work quality wise. But we're covering all of her books for class."

"Lit major?" Roy asked.

Riza shook her head. "Minor. I'm a history major. What about you?"

He smiled. "Poli-sci major and history minor with an odd smattering of lit classes. You must be taking Romance Lit with Professor Burns. I wanted to take it as well, but it conflicted with on of my required courses. How is it so far?"

They chatted about her class for at least another five minutes before Riza remembered that she really did need to go home and get her paper done. Even so, she was a little reluctant to say goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you, Roy."

"You too. I'll see you around campus maybe."

She headed back to her apartment, feeling a little better about things. Riza had enjoyed her brief chat with Roy, and it really was too bad he wasn't in the class with her. She had a feeling he would have some interesting opinions for some of the discussions, and it really would be nice to have more than just two guys in the class. From Riza's point of view, having a minority of guys meant that, for the most part, their opinions didn't get heard. There were a number of things about the books they were reading that Riza would like to have a man's perspective on.

Roy popped up her thoughts quite a bit over the weekend and on into the next day which was surprising since Riza had only really talked to him for ten minutes. Twenty minutes at the most. That really wasn't enough time to get to know someone. Besides, she didn't think they'd meet again. After all, she had gotten through her first two years of university without ever meeting the man.

So when she ran into him in the library, she was startled, especially since she had literally run into him. In her own defense, Riza had an armful of books that had been blocking her line of sight. She had sidestepped to avoid being trampled by a pair of football players and smacked right into the man. He'd been very nice about it. Roy had steadied her then helped her gather up the stalk of books with a grin.

"So we meet again. Are you professors trying to cause you back injuries?"

Riza laughed at that. It was rather ridiculous just how many books she needed for this assignment.

"Yes, I'm sure they get a kick back from the chiropractors for every paper that requires at least ten sources or more."

"Oh, I'm sure." He had appropriate about half of her books. "Do you have a study carrel or were you taking these downstairs for check out?"

"I've got a study carrel. I was just dropping these off then running down to the café to grab cup of tea before getting back to work."

"Let me give you hand then."

Roy got her talking about her assignment, and before she knew it, Riza found herself letting him buy her a cup of tea before they parted company. And to her surprise, Riza found this the start to a pattern. At least every week she would run into Roy somewhere around campus, and they would spend fifteen to forty-five minutes chatting. It was rather nice actually. Riza found that she really enjoyed Roy's company. He didn't seem to care about the fact that she was related to a historically famous person. In fact, Roy seemed more interested in her mind and personality than just about any man she had met in the last few years.

She liked spending time with him, which was something of a surprise to her. Riza had never really been that comfortable just hanging out with guys. There were a few exceptions to that rule, but for the most part, she spent her free time alone or with her few close girl friends. Riza hated to admit it, but she had only ever been on three dates, and she wasn't sure if what was developing between herself and Roy was a friendship or romance. And Roy really wasn't helping with that. He had never really given her much in the way of signals either way.

Nearly two months after first meeting Roy, Riza found him waiting outside her last class of the week. He was armed with a tall cup of her favorite tea. He presented it to her with a smile and then ran a hand through his hair.

"So, I really enjoy talking with you, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight. As in a date, I mean. If you don't that's okay, and I'll still want to be your friend, but--"

Riza cut him off with a kiss on his cheek. "Dinner sounds lovely."

Roy grinned and slipped his hand into hers. "Great."

More than ever, Riza was glad she had left that book in the coffee shop.

* * *

Theme: Cafe


	263. Bus Stop

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set in the future.

* * *

**Bus Stop**

The first time he saw her was in the pouring rain by his regular bus stop. Roy had been having one hell of a day. It had started badly with him oversleeping and had just gone downhill from there. By the time he was heading home from work, he hadn't thought that things could get worse. And then it started pouring on him. Of course, he didn't have an umbrella with him. By the time he reached the bus stop, he was drenched.

There was no shelter from the rain at the bus stop unfortunately. But there had been a blond woman with an umbrella. Their eyes had met, and she had lifted her umbrella in invitation. She hadn't tried to start a conversation which was just as well really. They had stood under the umbrella for nearly fifteen minutes before the bus arrived. Roy couldn't remember ever seeing her before, either on the bus or at this bus stop, but he wasn't going to question his luck. He thanked her as he got on the bus and dismissed the incident from his mind.

Or tried to at least. Roy soon found that the blond woman was haunting him. She would pop into his mind at odd times. He'd be out shopping, and he would find himself wondering if she would like a particular book or making note of a dress that would look good on her. It was odd and rather frustrating really. Roy had done his share of dating and romance, but no woman had ever affected him like this before. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason why it was this particular woman. She had been pretty, yes, but she wasn't the most beautiful woman Roy had ever seen. They hadn't talked either, so it couldn't be her intelligence or her personality. All in all, it was a mystery to him.

Two weeks later he had learned that her name was Riza Hawkeye, she was a history and literature major at the university, and that he had fallen in love with her. This came about in the form of another bad day. However, this time it wasn't his; it was hers. Riza had straggled onto the bus moments before the bus left the stop encumbered by two extremely unwieldy bags. And there were no seats left on the bus. When the bus had started, the poor woman had been thrown off balance, and nearly ended up in Roy's lap. Roy had offered her his seat and took one of the bags.

She'd blushed and thanked him. He told it was the least he could do. This had led to some basic introductions, and they had chatted quite comfortably for the next twenty minutes until they reached Roy's stop. And when he had left her that afternoon, instead of her haunting him, he had an ache in his heart. Riza was in so many ways what he had always wanted in a partner (if not what he looked for in a date). She was witty, intelligent, and didn't let him get away with anything. Too often Roy had women falling all over him, and it was nice to meet one who would not only disagree with but would also argue with him. Roy enjoyed verbal sparring, and Riza had matched him blow for blow.

It took another three weeks for Roy to convince her to go on a date with him. In part, that was because they hadn't run into each other very often despite the fact that they took the same bus. And in part, it was because Riza did have to be convinced to go out on a date with him. Roy wasn't sure if she just didn't typically go out with strange men she met at bus stops or if it was for some more logical reason. It had taken some doing, but he did manage to wear her down in the end.

And it was two years later under that same umbrella in the pouring rain that he proposed to her. That first date of theirs had gone well despite the number of small mishaps that occurred during it, and it led to more dates. A year later, Riza had moved in with him. Roy honestly didn't know if they ever would have met if it hadn't been for her offering to share her umbrella that day. He liked to think that they would, but they could have just as easily not. He didn't want to think about a life without her. So he asked her in the same place they met and under similar circumstances.

She said yes.

* * *

Theme: In the Rain


	264. That Time of Year

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is something of a tribute to everyone who participates in National Novel Writing Month.

* * *

**That Time of Year**

It was that time of year again. It was the only time of year when it was safe to slack off on your work just a little. The reason for this was simple: everyone was working on their novel, including Hawkeye. Yes, it was once again National Novel Writing Month, and nearly everyone at Eastern HQ was writing their novel, not just Mustang's crew. Even the Elric brothers had gotten into it.

Of course, everyone was at different stages of the novel, and the novels themselves covered a vast array of different genres and subjects. There was Fuery who has a dog as his main character while Havoc's novel was about a spy who was unlucky in love. Breda was in midst of a novel about a chef who solved murders, and Falman was actually writing a book about a group of teenage rebels. Hughes' book, of course, was all about an adorable little girl. No one had any idea what Hawkeye's novel was about, and Mustang's novel was said to be about a man who took over the government, but no one knew that for sure. Mustang and Hawkeye tended to be the most secretive of writers.

They had a Triumphant Chart of Noveling Progress set up to track the office's word count. Hawkeye was actually far ahead of everyone else. It was an interesting and odd month in the office. For example, it was not unusual to have extremely jittery staff glaring at typewriters or compulsively filling all of the paperwork from the last three months in order to avoid working on their novel. There was always coffee and munchies around. And it was the one time of the year when Hawkeye didn't threaten Mustang for fussing over her.

That was actually one of the more interesting parts of the month to watch. Mustang seemed to have made it his mission to make sure that Hawkeye had a wonderful noveling experience. He was always making sure that she had something hot to drink or had a snack when she needed. Fuery had even once caught them bouncing plot twists off one another. It was a little window into part of their relationship that most of the office didn't normally get to see. Not that they would admit it, but most of Mustang's staff thought they were rather adorable together.

Once the month was over, things would go back to normal around the office, but until then the office was staffed by six crazy novelists, and anything could really happen.

* * *

Theme: Books


	265. Breathless

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Breathless**

They spun in circles across the ice, laughing all the while. While Riza knew they really should be practicing, neither she nor Roy actually felt like doing so. The pair's figure skating team had been working nonstop for the past few months, and now after the rousing success of the first competition of the season, both of them were in the mood for some silliness. It felt good to be out on the ice without worrying about judges, coaches, or an audience. It was just the two of them like it had been on that lake behind her house when they had been children just learning to skate. Things had been simpler then.

The two of them hadn't actually planned on becoming competitive figure skaters. They had just sort of fallen into it. Both of them had loved ice skating ever since they had learned how to do it. As long as the ice was frozen, most winter days they both could be found on the pond in Riza's backyard. It had been an escape for them both. Neither of them had ever fit in very well in their small town and didn't spend much time with the other children. They had met one another because Riza's father was Roy's tutor.

As they had gotten older, both of them had attended classes at the local ice skating rink, even if they still mostly skated on the pond. It was their teachers there that singled them both out for further training and encouraged them to compete. Though not together at first. In fact, it really had been by accident that they had ended up as pairs skaters at all. The two of them had been at the rink early for lessons one afternoon, and Roy had goaded her into a game of tag on the ice. They hadn't realized that they were being watched, but apparently, they had impressed a number of people with the way the moved together. Someone had suggested that they try pairs skating, and both of their coaches had agreed.

So she and Roy had found themselves competing in pairs at the regional championships that year, and they had surprised everyone by taking silver. That had sent the two of them to nationals where they took fourth place. No one had expected the two of them to be that good, so quickly. By the time she was eighteen, the two of them had international competitions under their belts and had been winning competitions. They were nationally the top ranked pair's team, and now just a year later, they were going into their first Olympic season.

All of it had changed her perspective on skating some. There was more stress and pressure now than when she had been little. It was still fun, and Riza still loved to figure skate, but there were days when she just couldn't wait to get off the ice too. And there were days when they would spend hours working on a perfecting program only to mess it up in competition. It wasn't as carefree as it used to be.

Roy leaned in to kiss her, and Riza smiled. Of course, there were some benefits to growing up.

* * *

Theme: You're Good at What You Do


	266. Captive

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Captive**

Riza Hawkeye was different from the rest of the slaves, and everyone knew it. From the slavers themselves to the other slaves, they all had realized that she was something different. Part of it was the fact that Riza was somehow defiant despite the fact that she complied with the orders given her. Slavery hadn't broken her yet. But what people weren't aware of was the fact that Riza actually knew what was going on. She could speak the language of her captors, not that she was going to tell anybody that. However, she did have a problem.

The fact that she was currently bound for the capitol of Xing and a life of slavery was not a pleasant one. However, existence in Amestris right now wasn't exactly pleasant either. Riza didn't know how things had degenerated so quickly. Her best source of information about that had disappear just before the government had begun putting heavy restrictions on everything from public meetings to what food people could buy. Men were being drafted into the army at increasing rates, and violence and lawlessness had been on the rise. It really wasn't any safer there.

And Riza did have contacts in Xing. She just didn't know if she would be able to get in touch with them. Her father's former student was the son of a Xing noblewoman. After her father's death, Roy had told her that she could call upon him for anything. But that still meant that she had to find a way to contact him. Riza wasn't sure how to do that now. Roy has been planning on joining the military and becoming a State Alchemist. In fact, Riza had given him her father's research on flame alchemy in order to do so. However, Roy had never showed up at the state trials, and things had gotten so bad more quickly than Riza could find out what might have happened to him.

She was pretty sure that she was still alive. Riza knew Roy well enough to know that he would oppose what the government had done, and the government would make a big deal out of capturing and executing him. She just didn't know where he was currently. Roy had always been something of an oddity. He was the son of a highly ranked Xing noblewoman and a wealthy Amestrian merchant. He'd been raised with a combination of Amestrian and Xing ideals and values and could move easily in both cultures. It had been his aunt who had sent him to study with Riza's father. That was when he and Riza had met.

Riza would admit that she had developed a crush on the man. He was three years older than she was, and he was one of the few males that she had met who had always treated her as an equal. His friendship had always meant more to her than that crush, and her father had kept and romantic attachment between them from really developing. But Roy was her best chance of making a decent life for herself at this point. She just had to make sure she survived to find and contact him.

Her captors were actually helping with that. Riza had been listening in on their conversations. Amestrians made for fairly exotic slaves, and this group was being taken straight to the capitol to be sold to the nobility. The slavers expected to get quite good prices for all of them, and that meant both keeping them all alive and well, but also not injuring or damaging them in any way. And that was why Riza had made no attempt to escape as of yet. Well, that and the fact that she knew that she couldn't easily survive in the desert on her own. She had some tentative plans for what do when they reached the capitol, but it was hard to plan when she didn't have the details she needed.

With a sigh, Riza shifted on her meager pallet, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Not that she was very likely to get much sleep. Riza had been sleeping lightly ever since she had been captured. It meant that she woke at every little sound or disturbance, but it was better than being caught off guard. There were only a few more days before they reached the capitol now. Once they were in the capitol, Riza had some decisions to make about what to do.

She could try and escape. That was probably her best option if she could manage it. If she was sold to someone, it might be easier to escape from them, but Riza wasn't sure she could wait that out for a good opportunity. Of course, what would be the best possible outcome would be for Roy to be at the slave auction and for him to buy her. Riza didn't think that was too likely. For one thing, Roy didn't believe in slavery, and Riza doubted he owned any slaves if he was here in Xing. So, she would probably have to figure something else out.

Riza sighed again softly and fingered the excessively long chain that kept her bound to the tent pole. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or what she would do next. Riza didn't really like that, but she couldn't change it. She tried to clear her mind. She needed the rest. When they reached the capitol, she would need to be alert and ready to act.

* * *

Theme: Excessive Chain


	267. For Sale

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**For Sale**

Roy was not amused. He actually rather hated this, but there really wasn't anyone else who could deal with this particular problem. At least he wasn't stuck going to the slave market alone. Both Maes and Gracia had been coming with him. Gracia's presence was a godsend. She made things much less awkward when they ended up with female captives. Since things had gone crazy in Amestris, Roy had been keeping an eye on the slave markets in order to try and rescue anyone he could, and especially anyone who might be able to help fix things in Amestris at some point.

It had worked pretty well so far. They had managed to rescue about a dozen people all together from slavery in the past three months. That might not seem like a lot, but the truth of the matter was there weren't a lot of Amestrians being caught by the slavers. More than usual, but still not a lot. Though some of the people who had been caught were proving to be quite interesting. Edward and Alphonse Elric for example. The boys might technically still be children, but they were better alchemists than many adults Roy knew. With them had been Winry Rockbell and her grandmother. Pinako Rockbell was now introducing the innovations of automail to Xing, and the four of them had settled in to their new life fairly well.

But Roy was still worried. He didn't have a good intelligence network back in Amestris, and he hated not knowing what was going on there. Especially since he hadn't had a chance to contact Riza at all before he'd left. He hoped that she was all right. Roy had been very careful about letting people know just where he had learned alchemy, so she should be safe enough on that front. If the current government ever learned about the secrets Riza carried, she would be in a great deal of danger. Even if they didn't, Riza's options would be rather limited now. He had hated leaving her behind, but he had needed to get out of the country quickly, and there hadn't been time to see Riza or even contact her.

With a sigh, Roy set his face into a mask to hide how he really felt about these damn slave auctions. If it were up to him, the things would be banned. However, Roy might be related to the royal family, but his foreign blood would forever prevent him from playing more than a minor role in the government. In truth, Roy had preferred living in Amestris. But then that was before the government there had showed its true colors.

"I know you don't like this, Roy, but do stop looking like human storm cloud," Maes' voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "But at this rate you're likely to scare our people to death before we can rescue them."

Roy sighed. "Sorry, Maes. Let's just get this over with."

The two men headed on into the building that housed the capitol's slave auctions. It didn't take long for one of the staff to recognize Roy as nobility and whisk the two of them off to a private gallery and had called in the newest shipment of exotics. Roy did his best to keep his face blank as the people were paraded before him. It was hard. Most of the people that he was shown had already given up. They had accepted the fact that they were now slaves, and that more than anything made Roy worry for Amestris. Even just last year, most of the people captured by slavers from Amestris would have fought and been much more defiant.

"We have a few more women, sir, that all would make lovely companions," the auctioneer beside Roy wheedled.

Maes motioned for the man to bring them in. Roy went absolutely still, his eyes locked on to one particular woman. Her blond hair was longer than he remembered and her eyes were a little more haunted than they had been before, but he knew her. She wasn't the prettiest of the group she was in, but she was his Riza. He was practically trembling with rage.

"Her," Roy growled. "I want her."

The official practically ran to get the paperwork. Roy ignored him, and let Maes deal with the transaction. His eyes remained locked with Riza's. Her expression might be smooth, but her eyes reflected anger, fear, and hope. More than anything, Roy wanted to gather Riza up in his arms and not let go. However, he knew that it would be better not to call attention to her just yet. Maes thankfully did not take long haggling over the price, and soon enough the three of them were on their way back to the townhouse Roy had taken up residence in.

Riza was quiet on their way there, and so were both the men and Gracia. Technically, she was still a slave, and there were rules about how a slave could act in public. Riza wasn't going to a slave for long, but that didn't mean that avoiding trouble right now wasn't a good idea. Roy really didn't need to draw any attention to his current activities. They weren't exactly illegal, but it would be best if no one outside of his conspirators knew about them.

However, once they were safely inside, Roy yanked Riza into his arms and held her close.

* * *

Theme: Hug


	268. Sanctuary

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Sanctuary**

Riza held onto Roy just as tightly as he was holding her. Part of her was certain that this was all a dream. It was just too perfect, too coincidental that Roy had been the first person she had been shown to since arriving in the capitol city. Part of her didn't care of about that though. She was finally safe. Though as comforting as this embrace was, it didn't take Riza long to realize that the other two people who had been with Roy were staring at them.

She made to disengage herself from Roy, but soon found that a hopeless cause. But Roy did shift them so he could keep a hold of her and converse with the others at the same time.

"Maes, Gracia, this is Riza Hawkeye."

Understanding dawned in both of their eyes. Clearly they knew who she was even if she didn't know who they were. The woman, Gracia, flashed her a smile.

"I'll go get one of the guest rooms set up for her then."

Maes gripped Roy's shoulder and said something about taking care of the paperwork before following after Gracia. And that left Riza alone with Roy. She almost immediately found herself engulfed in an embrace once again.

"Thank god you're all right," Roy's voice was rough. "They didn't hurt you, did they? I mean, I know that slaves that are going to be sold to the nobility are treated fairly well, but that doesn't mean that things don't happen. I was so angry and scared when I saw you there--"

Riza cut off his rambling by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything that harmed me." She offered a half smile. "I will say that you certainly made my escaping much easier than I had expected."

Roy laughed. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you had an escape planned? Well, you're safe enough now, and once Maes gets the paperwork finished, you'll be a free woman as well. I don't keep slaves."

She had no doubts about that. Roy kept an arm around her waist as he led her into the sitting room. The house was an odd combination of both Amestrian and Xing styles. Though Riza was quite happy find regular chairs in the sitting room. She didn't really feel up to sitting on the floor right now. Riza actually did know the basics of Xing customs thanks to the years Roy had lived with her, but she wasn't up to muddling her way through them right now. So she sank gratefully into one of the chairs, and let Roy fuss over her.

Riza knew him well enough to realize that he did need to get it out of his system. It wasn't like he could have really done anything about her capture and brief time as a slave, and given that he couldn't really do anything to those responsible, his frustration was being redirected into fussing over her. And quite truthfully, right now she didn't mind a little pampering right now. The last few months had been stressful and grueling, and Riza was definitely feeling rather worse for the wear.

Roy was frowning at her. "When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Define decent."

He just shook his head. "Never mind. I'm feeding you a proper meal, and then you can go take a bath. We'll see what Gracia can dig up for you to wear. I don't think you'll fit anything of hers, but I'm sure she can scrounge up something."

Riza laughed. It sounded like a decent enough plan to her. It would be nice to have a chance to catch her breath and find out just what was going on. Then they could worry about what to do next about everything.

* * *

Theme: Against All Odds


	269. Going Native

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Going Native**

The style and the color of the clothes were unfamiliar, but as long as she could move easily in them, Riza doesn't care too much. She attracted more attention the streets than she liked, but unless she wanted to dye her hair, it was inevitable. Blonds were not common in Xing. She had been here in the capitol nearly three weeks now, and Riza was finally getting used to the looks and stares she attracted when she went out. Roy rarely went out without her any more. Riza had appointed herself his bodyguard once he had explained what he was doing. Just because there hadn't been any attempts on his life yet didn't mean there wouldn't be any at all.

Because what Roy was up to exactly could very well be a problem for the current government of Amestris. Roy was bound and determined not to their country simply go to hell in a hand basket. Ever since he'd arrived in Xing with a small contingent of trusted allies, Roy had been gathering what refugees he from Amestris that he could, and slowly they were working on a plan that would allow them to take back Amestris. It was a good plan, though rather dangerous. But Riza wasn't planning on letting Roy walk around without some sort protection.

It had taken the two of them nearly a week to find Riza a pair of guns that she approved of. One of her few talents was her marksmanship, and Riza felt much more comfortable with the weight of her firearms tucked in her clothes. Roy wasn't entirely happy with the idea of her putting herself in danger in order to protect him, but he had been overruled. Besides, it was something that Riza could do help with this, and she felt the need to be useful. She wasn't a strategist or an analyst or even an alchemist. Quite truthfully, Riza's greatest skills in her mind were her marksmanship and her ability to keep Roy Mustang on task whether he wanted to be or not.

As it turned out, the last was proving to be a rather valuable skill. Or as his friend Maes had put it:

"Thank god. Now we don't have to call his mother all the time."

Roy was very good at staying on task when it came to things he was interested in like alchemy. When it came to things like reading reports or various other mundane tasks that came with running an operation like his, Roy could be easily distracted if left on his own. That's what Riza was now there to prevent. And truthfully, she didn't mind spending most of her time with Roy. While she had gotten to know Maes and Gracia rather well (as they also shared Roy's townhouse), Riza did not know most of the others involved in their little conspiracy, and she never had been one who was comfortable with strangers.

There was one thing that Riza was rather uncertain about, and that was what exactly her relationship with Roy was. Then again, their relationship had always been rather undefined. It had never been simply cut and dried as friendship or the student and the teacher's daughter. The two of them had been always been close, but they had never really defined that closeness. Riza trusted Roy with all her secrets save one: the fact that she might have developed deeper feelings than just friendship for him.

What his feelings were for her, she wasn't really sure. There were time when Roy acted like she was the most important thing in the world to him, and then there were times when he acted like she was the same as any of his other people. He wasn't giving her very clear signals here. In public, she could understand. Xing had some strange rules that governed the interaction of men and women in public. But in private, couldn't he just give her some hint of what he was feeling. But Riza was used to bearing things silently, so she continued to wait and watch and hope.

* * *

Theme: A Relation of Mutual Trust


	270. New Paths

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**New Paths**

Roy was feeling rather torn. He couldn't quite decide what to do about his feelings for Riza. He was in love with her; that wasn't in question. But what exactly to do about the feelings was another story. There were reasons for the uncertainty. For one, Riza deserved better than him. For another, people knowing that she was important to him could put her in danger. Despite the fact that they weren't currently in Amestris, it was not a safe thing that Roy was attempting to do. There were other things like the fact that in Xing there was a stigma against former slaves, but Roy didn't really care about that sort of thing. But he didn't think he could live with himself if he was responsible for Riza getting hurt.

Maes thought he was an idiot. His friend had expressed the opinion several times that Riza was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him, and that Roy was a fool not to seize the opportunity for happiness that he had. But Roy just wasn't sure, and there was so much at risk. Riza had the potential to be everything to him. And risking her was something that Roy wasn't sure that he could do. Besides, all this was assuming that Riza felt the same way about him. For all Roy knew, she could just see him as her beloved older brother.

He did love Riza more than just about anything. She understood him and believed in him in a way that very few people did. Roy was still bowled over by the fact that she had trusted him with the secrets engraved on her back. He was also still furious that her father had used her for notebook paper, but that was something else entirely. Riza was more than he deserved. Roy had a very good idea of what he might have become had he actually become a State Alchemist before the government had gone crazy. There was very little doubt in his mind that he would have become exactly what Riza's father had feared. And while Roy might not have become that monster, he wondered sometimes if that was the future that he was heading for. If he might become the monster he was seeking to overthrow in that process.

Riza deserved someone who wasn't likely to become monster. Someone who could make sure that she knew how loved and special she was. Someone who would spoil her. Someone who could offer her more than a life of danger and risk. He couldn't give her that. And while it would be hard for him to step aside and let her have a life with someone else, Roy was willing to do that if it meant that Riza would be happy. She deserved a life of happiness.

He let out a sigh causing Riza to lift her head from the book she was reading. She had appointed herself his body guard weeks ago, and even when they were safely inside the walls of his townhouse, she tended to stick close to him. Roy flashed her a smile to counter her worried look.

"I'm just woolgathering. It's nothing to worry about."

Riza frowned a little and set aside her book. "If it's bothering you that much, then it is something to worry about. You've been frowning at the same page for the last twenty minutes."

She crossed the room, her hands come to rest lightly on his shoulders.

"You have been brooding over something for the past few days. What do you need?"

Roy sighed, tilting his head back to look at her. "I don't know."

It was something he didn't like to admit, but at least with Riza, Roy knew that he could trust her with his weaknesses. To his complete surprise, Riza leaned in closer and kissed his forehead.

"Worry about what you can change and let the rest go. You are doing what you can."

He sighed again and leaned into her touch. How did she always know what to say? Roy closed his eyes and spoke without thinking.

"I love you, you know."

* * *

Theme: I Can't Say "I Love You".


	271. A Common Position

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**A Common Position**

Riza gently touched his cheek. "I love you too."

Roy's eyes were wide and dark. Riza wasn't sure if it was because he was surprised by her response or if he was surprised he'd voiced his feelings out loud. Which ever it was though, it didn't keep him from reacting. One of his arms slipped around her waist, and he pulled her closer. Riza dipped her head to brush a kiss across his lips. Roy responded enthusiastically to that. However, their position was a little awkward, so Riza settled for moving so she was sitting in his lap, and they both had easy access to one another.

He kissed her without reserve or holding back. Riza returned his kisses with the same passion. Roy's arms were wrapped tightly around her while Riza's hands were buried in his hair. There had always been fire between them and binding them, but now it blazed to life between them. Riza wasn't aware of much besides the two of them. Roy's confession of his feelings had taken a weight off her mind, and Riza was more than willing to celebrate the admission of both their feelings.

Finally, Roy pulled away from her, rather breathless. He met her eyes, searching for something. Whatever it was, he seemed to find it. Roy smiled up at her.

"So, mutual affection aside, sweetheart, are you sure that you want to get involved with me? It's not exactly the safest thing that you could choose."

She knew very well that Roy just felt obligated to give her that out. He had a tendency to feel responsible for things that were really beyond his power, and he also had a tendency to be overprotective of her when it came to her. And while Roy's words said one thing, but his body said something different. His arms had tightened around her even when he spoke of letting her go. Riza kissed his nose.

"Silly. Like I'm any safer as your personal bodyguard. Besides, I deserve what makes me happy. You've said as much before. You make me happy. It's that simple."

Roy let out a relieved sigh. "All right."

Riza wiggled a little to escape his grip and stood up. "You still have reports to read."

He pouted at her. "But Riza--"

She cut him off, well aware that he would seize upon any excuse to avoid his work. "No, buts. It needs to get done."

Roy sighed but he knew it was a battle he couldn't win with her. He'd tried and failed too many times before not to know that. Riza smiled and settled back down with her book. It seemed that they shared a common position when it came to their feelings. Given that, she was sure that they could work everything else out.

* * *

Theme: Love You Til the Very End


	272. Striking a Balance

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Striking a Balance**

Roy was actually fairly content with his life right at this moment. Despite the fact that he was trying to put together a plan to take back Amestris from a tyrannical and dangerous government, he was pretty happy. Of course, this mostly had to do with the woman asleep at his side. Roy had woken up in the middle of the night and was unable to get back to sleep, so instead he watched Riza sleep. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Then again, Roy thought she always looked beautiful.

They were making a go of this relationship. It was awkward and strange at times, but Roy felt more right with Riza than he ever had with any of the other girls he had dated. And he would admit to have dated quite a few women over the years. But with Riza it was easy. He never felt the need to wear masks with her or to hide who he was. Riza accepted him faults and all, and she trusted him with her own faults and secrets. They complemented each other and made one another stronger.

Riza sighed in her sleep, and Roy reached out to gently touch her hair. It was longer than when he had last seen her back in Amestris. The long hair suited her. Riza turned heads here in Xing with her golden hair and fair skin. She was quite the exotic beauty, and Roy knew there had been questions about what exactly she was doing with him. Roy ignored them. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he made Riza happy and that was enough for Roy. She made him happy as well. Back when life had been simpler, he had considered courting her more than once, but the fact that her father was his teacher had stopped him. The man could be scary at times, and Roy had still needed him. And he had made it very clear that Riza was off limits to any male.

Now given what Roy knew about the information tattooed on Riza's back, that wasn't so surprising. It still made him burn with anger that his teacher had used his own daughter as notebook paper. It helped to have her in his arms though. Roy promised himself that he would never use this woman so cavalierly. She was far too precious to him for that. Riza was everything. She held his future in her hands in more ways than one. Roy would have never gain mastery of the Flame Alchemy without her help.

The woman beside him shifted, and her eyes fluttered open. Riza smiled sleepily at him and reached out a hand to touch his face. Roy smiled and kissed her fingertips.

"Go to sleep, Roy. You're keeping me up." It was an order.

Roy kissed her nose. "Yes, sweetheart."

She murmured something grumpily and pulled the covers closer to her. Roy scooted closer to her and nuzzled her neck. Riza elbowed him.

"Sleep, Roy."

"Yes, ma'am."

He rest his head besides hers and closed his eyes. Safe and warm with Riza in his arms, sleep found Roy more quickly than he expected.

* * *

Theme: Feigning Sleep


	273. A Perfect Team

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**A Perfect Team**

Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang really were a perfect pair. While Maes was still of the opinion that himself and Gracia were the best matched pair in the world, Roy and Riza were a close second. Maes was more than pleased that they had found this woman. She clearly was good for Roy. She complemented the man in way no one else ever had. Riza kept him on task, kept him from falling into depression, and kept Roy from getting too ahead of himself or getting too arrogant. Maes liked her.

Gracia did too, and that was another point in Riza Hawkeye's favor. Discovering Riza Hawkeye at that slave auction had been a blessing, and with her help, their little conspiracy had moved forward. Things had gone quite smoothly lately, something which both delighted Maes and made him a little worried. Of course, he would attribute some of it to Roy and Riza finally getting around to dealing with their feelings for one another. A blind man could see that they were in love.

And since they had given into those feelings, the two of them seemed to be even more in sync. The fact that Roy was also happy than Maes had ever seen him before also was a good thing. Maes would have actually liked for them to make their partnership official, but he realized that neither of them were ready for that just yet, and that there might be a few problems accomplishing that here in Xing. For all that Riza had been a slave for barely six weeks, she still carried the stigma of being a freed slave. The Amestrians in exile didn't give a damn about that, but some of the allies here in Xing did. Roy was walking a fine line with the issue.

In the end though, Maes knew there would never be anyone else for Roy. Or Riza for that matter. They really were a perfect team, and Maes was more hopeful for Amestris' future because of it. Maes had always known that Roy could make a difference, but the one problem with that was Roy was prone to forget what he could do and mired in what he couldn't do. Riza pushed him. She kept him on the right path and provided him with the support he needed. With the two of them together, Maes was pretty sure they couldn't fail.

* * *

Theme: Close to Perfect


	274. Lady of His Heart

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Lady of His Heart**

Riza was not quite comfortable in Xing's most formal regalia. Then again, she hadn't ever worn a full formal kimono before. Of course, she hadn't ever met with minor royalty before either. She and Roy were off to see one of the highest ranked of Roy's supporters among the Xing nobility today. Ling Yao was one of the Emperor's sons. He was also related to Roy in some manner or another, though Riza wasn't quite sure how. At any rate, it was a fairly important meeting as evidence by both Roy's and her own clothing. In fact, Roy's mother had selected both outfits herself.

And while Riza might be comfortable in the kimono of cream silk patterned with fiery phoenixes, she could fight in it, and that was what was most important. She also did prove a striking contrast to Roy would was dressed in dark blue. Riza kept pace a step behind him as the entered the ornate home. She was on high alert. Just because they were visiting an ally didn't mean they were necessarily safe. Especially given Xing politics. Riza was quite aware they if they got caught in an attack here, there was a good chance that they were simply collateral damage and not even the actually targets.

The two of them were escorted into a less formal receiving room than Riza had expected. There was the usual intricate dance of formalities and greetings before they actually got down to business. Riza couldn't help but noticing that Ling's bodyguard, while faceless to the traditional mask, was rather petite in stature and slightly curvy in shape. Interesting. So the prince's primary bodyguard was female. That explained at least one of the reasons Roy had been particularly insistent that she come today. It would be a common point between the two men.

As she really played very little role in the discussion at hand, Riza kept her attention focused on any possible threats. She polite sipped at her tea and kept an eye on their surroundings. The prince's bodyguard did the same, except she hadn't been given a cup of tea. Riza kept her face neutral, but she inclined her head just slightly at the other woman. The bodyguard returned her salute.

That was all they had time for before the door burst open. Riza had her guns out and was shooting seconds later. The three attackers were down before more than a minute had passed. Once Riza had made sure that there were no more attackers, she surveyed the damage. Both Roy and the prince were fine. The bodyguard's mask had cracked, revealing the face of a woman who had to be younger than Riza. She offered Riza smile.

"Nicely done," her Amestris was hesitant and accented.

"I can't take all the credit. You got at least one of them."

The prince shook his head and grinned at Roy. "I see your point. She's just like Ranfan. No wonder you wanted backing on this."

Riza raised an eyebrow. It sounded like Roy was looking for something besides support for his plans. Roy smiled back at her then spoke to the prince again.

"One of these days Hawkeye is going to be my full partner in every sense of the word, and we can't afford to lose support just because some people can't get over antiquated prejudices."

The prince nodded.

"You're right. I'll see what I can do about it." Then he looked at her and smiled. "We definitely want to keep you on our side."

* * *

Theme: Love You for a Lifetime


	275. Late Nights and Battle Plans

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Late Nights and Battle Plans**

Riza's hand rest gently at the base of his neck. She'd been absent-mindly massaging it while she read over his shoulder for the last fifteen minutes. Not that Roy minded. It felt wonderful, and his neck had been sore for hours. One of Maes' contacts had gotten some rather significant information for them, and it had led to a strategy session that was going on eight or nine hours now. It was a pain in the neck, but the information could lead to their best possible chance of taking Amestris back.

He hadn't been the only one in the military to balk at what was currently going on in Amestris. However, the Armstrong family had both wealth and connections that Roy couldn't match. They had essential become the backbone of the resistance movement in Amestris. They seemed to be doing a fairly good job of it as well. But they didn't have a great many alchemists nor did they have some of the information Roy did. If they had been up against simply a human enemy, Roy had no doubt that they would have managed to take back the country by now. However, what Roy knew that they didn't was the military was currently being controlled by homunculi.

It would take more than just well trained soldiers to beat them. Roy had Edward and Alphonse Elric currently researching everything about the homunculi that they could find. The boys had access to one of Xing's largest libraries, and while this might not be the sort of alchemy most of Xing's population practiced, they did have an extensive collection of texts from Amestris. Roy was hoping they would be able to find some sort of weakness to exploit. Armstrong had proposed an alliance between the two groups, and Roy wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Of course, he also wasn't about to commit to anything without knowing if it was a trap first. Roy wasn't going to risk his people like that. So now began the careful work of making sure the information they had been sent was correct and also beginning to put together some possible plans for working with Armstrong's forces. Roy knew that the plans would probably change a great deal before they were actually used, but it wouldn't hurt to have basic plan in place anyway. Having some basic ideas to start from was better than having to come up with the whole thing from scratch.

It made for some rather late nights though. More than anything, Roy really just wanted to go to bed. But they needed at least some of this ready to send with a messenger tomorrow, and burning the midnight oil was impossible to avoid. He was glad for Riza's company though. She could have sought their bed long ago. But both Riza and Gracia had stayed up with him and Maes while they dealt with all this. Gracia had been keeping them supplied with hot coffee and tea until about fifteen minutes ago when she had dozed off, leaning against Maes' shoulder.

Maes himself seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. Roy had tried to send them both to bed earlier, but neither of them would hear anything of it. He guessed that Maes would drift off in the next half hour or so. It wouldn't be the first time they had fallen asleep over their plans. Behind him, Riza let out a soft sigh, and her hand disappeared from the back of his neck. There was a slight popping sound, and Roy guessed she was stretching.

"I think we should call it a night," Riza's voice was soft but firm.

Maes glanced up from the paper he was reading, probably to protest, but clearly thought better of it. Roy just yawned. He was more than ready for sleep. They had most of the work taken care of. Anything else they could finish in the morning.

* * *

Theme: Late Night Conversation


	276. Unions

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Unions**

Riza stood opposite Roy with Maes and Gracia between them. Since neither of them had any family in Xing, it was Roy and Riza who stood with them for their wedding. The wedding itself wasn't a surprise to anyone. Maes and Gracia would have gotten married at some point, that much had always been clear. It had taken them a little time to figure out just what might be involved to get married here in Xing, but once they had done that, the wedding was only a matter of time. It was still a celebration for those Amestrians in exile, and there really hadn't been too much to celebrate.

Roy was incredibly happy for his friends. It had been clear from the start that Gracia was the one for Maes, and she'd proven it over and over again, including her choice to come with Maes to Xing. Gracia had left behind her family in order to do so. Neither she nor Maes had been able to convince their families that leaving Amestris was in their best interests. Gracia shared a sense of practicality with Riza that Roy was incredibly thankful for. Before they had found Riza, she had been the one to insist on things like eating and sleeping at reasonable intervals.

The excitement of the wedding and the preparation for it had been a welcome distraction from the upcoming work in Amestris. It was looking like some of them would have to be going back sooner rather than later. The alliance with the Armstrong group was working out rather well, but that did mean that they would soon need to put some of their plans into action. It wasn't quite something Roy was entirely ready to think about yet. The wedding also brought up some other thoughts as well. The ones that involved Riza and the future and that included things like weddings and children.

They were thoughts that he had more often than he was willing to admit. Roy knew he wasn't really ready for that yet, and probably neither was Riza, and they had whole country to straighten out, but he did think about it sometimes. He knew that Riza was the only woman he was every going to marry, but that didn't mean he had to do something about it just yet. Still, the thought of Riza dressed in the white silk bride's outfit made Roy a little wistful for the future. It was something that he looked forward to, even if it did make him nervous too.

The official ceremony concluded, and the priest blessed the now married couple. Maes leaned in and gently kissed Gracia. It wasn't a tradition for the Xing ceremony, but no one was going to begrudge them that. Riza caught his eyes and smiled. Roy smiled back. The future could wait for awhile longer. They were going to celebrate with their friends right now.

* * *

Theme: Merging Into a Unified Whole


	277. The Way Back

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**The Way Back**

Riza bit back a sigh and adjusted her hood. She would admit that she was not enjoying this journey very much. The desert was not really her friend. Between her tendency to sunburn easily and her memories for her first trip across the desert, Riza would have been just as happy not to cross the desert again. However, it was the only way to reach Amestris, and she would survive. They were probably only a week away from Amestris at this point. It wouldn't be much longer.

It was a small group of them that was heading back to Amestris in order to meet up with some of Armstrong's people. Herself, Roy, and Maes, of course, but also the Elric brothers on the account of their talent with alchemy. Jean Havoc, Ling Yao, and Ranfan rounded out the group. The Xing prince and his bodyguard might seem like an odd choice to some, but he had insisted, and as he had pointed out, Ling was not necessarily vitally important to the future of his country.

The eight of them had made fairly good time across the desert so far. Riza held some reservations about reentering Amestris. They had some idea of what to expect, but she knew that the reality would be at least a little different than their expectations. And knowing what was going on was one thing. Actually seeing it was another. She doubted it was going to be easy for any of the Amestrians to see what had occurred while they were gone. They all knew that things had gotten worse in Amestris, but again, knowing and experiencing were two different things.

That was one of the reasons for such a small group when Roy had a larger number of followers than had come. Everyone who was here knew how to handle themselves in a fight, and they all could manage on their own if they got separated from the group. They all knew that a misstep in this endeavor could get them killed. It wasn't a pleasant reality, but it was what they were facing.

Riza herself was more concerned about Roy than anything else. He had the bad habit of getting caught up in what had already happened rather than on focusing on what he could do now. It was a trap that he really couldn't afford to fall into right now. There was too much going on and too much at stake. It could be a rather fatal distraction at a time like this. However, Riza was reasonably sure that she could keep him on track.

Whatever it was that they would be facing, though, they would find out soon enough. Until then, they just had to survive this damn desert.

* * *

Theme: Momentum


	278. Waking Nightmares

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Waking Nightmares**

It was worse than any of them had imagined. They had all known that Amestris had changed for the worse since they had left it, but seeing it was something else. It was easier to deal with those changes when they were abstract concepts rather than the reality you were seeing right now. Roy shook his head. If he hadn't already been committed to changing things, this would have done it. It was eerie. There were very few people on the streets, and the ones Roy had seen had been scared. Mostly men, though there had been a few women, but none of them were on their own. They either were with a man or in a group of women. They hadn't seen any children at all.

Not that Roy would blame parents for keeping their children safely indoors. There were groups of armed military personnel roaming the streets as well. The group had seen at least one instance of coercion and intimidation from the soldiers. It had been hard not to interfere. And it all made Roy very glad of the fact that Riza was currently dressed like a man. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he would prefer that she not need to. And they didn't need to attract any more attention to themselves than was absolutely necessary.

It was hard to stay focused though with so much that was wrong all around them. Roy knew that just about everyone in the group was affected, except for maybe Ling and Ranfan. They too were affected by what they saw, but they had never seen this place any other way, so they weren't making mental comparisons to what used to be all the time. It made for a rather grim group. Despite the fact that they all knew they were here to hopefully change things, it was hard to have any sort of outlook that wasn't grim. Until they actually saw some change at least.

Maes signaled him, and Roy nodded. They were slowly but surely making their way to a meeting point with someone from Armstrong's forces. It was slow going to avoid notice from the military groups roaming around, but they should be able to make the meeting in time. Riza gently tapped his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. As much as he would prefer that she was safe, Roy selfishly was glad she was here with him. Not only was she helpful at keeping him focused on what they needed to do instead of what was going on all around them, but she also gave him something else to focus on besides what he was seeing around them.

Roy knew that Riza was struggling with what they saw as much as anyone, even if she hid it well. Making sure that she was doing all right gave Roy something else to focus on besides the circumstances surrounding them. Riza might not really need someone to look after her, but she let him anyway. Sometimes Roy thought that her very presence here was keeping him sane. He flashed her a look, and the two of them made their way from the alley and into a local bar. Time to meet this contact of theirs.

* * *

Theme: Listless; Confused


	279. Many Awkward Meetings

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Many Awkward Meetings**

The bar was dingy, and it didn't have many patrons, though the conversation generated a low hum of sound. It wasn't the type of place that Roy would frequent by choice. In fact, he wasn't exactly feeling very comfortable here right now. If it weren't for the fact that they were supposed to meet their contact here, Roy would have hightailed it out of here after the first five minutes. Roy might be able to handle himself in a fight, but that didn't mean he wouldn't avoid bad situations if given the option. At least there didn't appear to be a military presence in this bar.

They settled at one of the tables in the back, and Maes went up to the bar to place their order. Once their specific order was placed, they would just have to wait for their contact to show up. Roy wasn't entirely sure what to expect. They hadn't been given any sort of description of their contact, only information on how to get in touch with the man. If it was a man; it could be a woman. Not knowing made Roy edgy though. He really didn't like being in the dark. He understood the premise behind not telling them anything about their contact. That way if they were to get caught, they couldn't give up the contact as well. Still, Roy wasn't sure if they were walking into a trap or not.

Maes returned with their drinks, and the three of them sat and waited, every once in a while sipping at the drinks. None of them really trusted the liquid. Five minutes later, it was Hawkeye who alerted them to someone headed in their direction. Roy couldn't see the person without turning around, but he sat up a little straighter. Moments later an older gentleman seated himself at their table.

"I hear you all are interested in maybe buying some land in the area."

That was the recognition phrase. Roy nodded cautiously.

"We might be. There are some concerns about the neighbors."

The man nodded. "Let's see if I can lay some of those to rest."

And then they really got down to business. Roy couldn't help but noticing the way their contact's eyes kept sliding over to Riza. It made Roy more than a little uncomfortable to tell the truth. He couldn't figure out what about Hawkeye was attracting the man's attention unless the man had the inkling that Hawkeye was a she instead of a he. Roy didn't really think the man could figure it out unless he'd met Riza before, and she had shown no recognition of this guy.

Finally, they reached the point where their contact had decided that they were trustworthy enough to take back to the rebels' local base of operations. As they left the bar, Maes signed for any of their team who might be watching. They weren't completely in the clear just yet; this could still be a trap. As the four of them made their way through the streets, Maes and their contact kept up a steady stream of conversation about the man's granddaughter and Maes' wife.

As they entered a rather non-descript apartment building, the older man turned to Hawkeye.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but you keep reminding me of my daughter. You look very much like her, though I don't believe she had a son. A daughter, yes, but I haven't been able to find out what happened to her after her father died. I don't suppose you're somehow related to Elizabeth Hawkeye?"

Riza's rapid blink was the only betrayal of her shock. Roy understood that; Elizabeth Hawkeye was her mother. Riza had never known much about the woman. However, right now wasn't exactly the time to find out.

"I might be," Hawkeye offered, "but that will have to wait I'm afraid."

The man nodded. "Of course. There will be time for that later."

He led them past two security points where he exchanged passwords with other men before they were finally led into a room. There were a number of people bent over a table in the corner, clearly examining something.

"I've brought them."

A tall blond woman straightened up, and Roy felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course, she would be in charge. The one military officer that Roy had managed to completely embarrassed himself in front of followed by her completely humiliating him during his short stint in the Amestris military just had to be in charge here. Roy couldn't help feeling rather doomed.

* * *

Theme: Hum


	280. Finalizing Plans

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Finalizing Plans**

Things could have been worse. Olivier might bait Roy, but they needed one another for their plans to work, and Riza seemed to know just when he needed some help keeping his temper. Once it had been clear that this wasn't the set up for a trap, Roy had brought in the rest of their group. There had also been no reason to keep up the pretense that Riza was male either. Of course that revelation had led to some interesting discoveries.

Leroy Grumman, their original contact, turned out to be Riza's grandfather on her mother's side. He had been quietly looking into his granddaughter's whereabouts, but he had been able to find any record of her after her father's death. Finding out that Riza was alive and well had been a delight for the older man, and Roy was glad to find that Riza had at least some family that cared for her. It made him feel better to know that if anything happened to him, there would be others out there who would take care of Riza.

But that was really neither here nor there at this point, and Roy had the feeling that if got himself killed, Riza might shoot him. Besides, when this was all over, then he and Riza would really have a chance to think about their own future. Roy didn't plan out missing out on that. They had two more days until everything would start. It would take that long to get everyone in place. Once that they were, their attempt to take back the country would start. Their plan called for speed in dealing with things. No one wanted to be dealing with a civil war a year from now.

It truthfully was a daunting task if Roy thought about all of it at once, so he tried not to. Roy focused on his alchemy instead, and when that couldn't distract him, he sought out Riza's company. Not that she was ever far from him. But in talking with her, Roy found he could concentrate on something other than the impending offensive for a little while. The waiting was hard on everyone, but it was especially hard when you didn't really have anything to do while you waited. But it wouldn't be too much longer, and then it would all be over, one way or another.

They were poised upon the eve of a battle that would change the future of Amestris. For the better or for the worse still remained to be seen. Roy hoped it would be for the better. It was what all of them were striving for. Roy tried not to worry about it too much. All they could do was their best, and hopefully that would be enough. Roy knew that he wasn't the only one willing to give his life in order to give Amestris a brighter future, though he was rather hoping that it wouldn't cost that. He wanted that brighter future to include himself and Riza, alive and well. In two days they would have a better idea about that future.

* * *

Theme: The Cat's Out of the Bag


	281. The Night Before

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**The Night Before**

Riza knew that they both should be getting some sleep right now. Tomorrow would be here soon enough, and both she and Roy would in need of a good night's rest. However, instead of getting rest, she was sitting on the roof beside Roy. She could imagine why he wasn't asleep. Tomorrow would mostly likely either bring the changes that they hoped for or their deaths, and Roy had a tendency to brood over that sort of thing. Riza had her own concerns and worries about tomorrow.

She and Roy would be with one of the teams that was responsible for taking out the homunculi. It wasn't going to be an easy task, and Riza knew that their success hinged on Roy's skill with alchemy. Roy let out a sigh and rest his head on her shoulder. She would admit that there was something soothing and comforting about sitting like this together. Here with him Riza felt a sense of peace that she wouldn't have expected on the eve of a battle. While she knew that there was no way for either of them to predict what would happen tomorrow, that didn't actually worry her at the moment.

Slipping her fingers between Roy's, Riza allowed herself to think about what might happen if they won. They would have a country to rebuild for one thing. There was a lot that needed to be fixed and not all of it was structural or even physical. That would probably keep them busy for quite a while. There was also the matter of getting the other exiles back to Amestris once things were safe. Some might want to stay in Xing, but Riza was pretty sure that most people would want to return. What they had left to return to would be a question for some. Not everyone had left Amestris by their own choice, and many of them didn't know if anything that had been left behind was still there.

They would be quite busy if they succeeded in their endeavor. But it would be a good sort of busy, and Riza could see herself working beside him for the next few years. It would be a challenge, but she was sure they could manage. Roy let out a sigh and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We probably should be getting sleep."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to be able to sleep or are you just going to toss and turn for hours and keep me up?"

Roy smiled at her and bit back a yawn. "I think I'm tired enough to get some actual sleep."

Riza nodded and let him help her to her feet. They would face tomorrow in the morning.

* * *

Theme: In the Silence of the Night


	282. In the Aftermath

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**In the Aftermath**

Roy slumped against the remains of a wall, utterly drained. The sun was setting, bathing Central in a red-gold light. While the battle ranged on in some places, it was mostly over. The capitol was theirs. Roy's team had defeated three homunculi, the last with the help of Edward Elric and his group. But it hadn't been an easy battle. None of them had really. Roy was drained of energy and emotional wrung out. He had minor injuries, but others on his team weren't so lucky. Havoc would be out of commission for weeks, but at least he had survived his injuries; he was the worst of their group and had already been taken to the hospital.

Even Hawkeye hadn't escaped injury. Roy took a deep breath and reminded himself once again that she was fine. He had never been so scared in his life as the moment when he wasn't sure if she was alive or not. She had been slashed across the throat. Luckily for them, the wound had not been deep enough to do real damage to her. Still, it had bled heavily, and Roy had been terrified in those moments for her. As if aware of his thoughts, Riza reached across the space between them to touch his hand.

He laced his fingers with hers. They were both alive. That was what Roy needed to focus on. And what came next. Well, besides sleep and food that was. Roy doubted he would be good for anything else tonight. But once he had rested, there would still be work to do. A new government needed to be put into place, and they would need to finish up mopping up from today's battles. Amestrians needed to know they were safe in their own land once again. There would be a thousand other things that needed to get done as well. While the battles might be just about over, the hard part was really just beginning.

Riza gently squeezed his hand, and Roy mustered a glimmer of a smile for her. They would worry about tomorrow in the morning. He wearily got to his feet and tugged Riza after him.

"Let's get back to the temporary headquarters," he told the group. "Hopefully they'll have a meal and beds set up for us."

There were soft murmurs of agreement. Everyone was just as exhausted as he was. But they had won, and that was definitely worth a little exhaustion.

* * *

Theme: First Sunlight After the Darkness


	283. Rebuilding

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Rebuilding**

Roy let out a sigh a relief when the messenger signaled him. As important as the work he was doing was, he could really use a break. Besides, he was looking forward to the surprise he had planned. As things began to get settled down in Amestris, Roy had found himself being put in charge of getting repairs made to the major infrastructure like roads, bridges, and the railways. With Riza's superb organizational skills, they had made quite a bit of progress. At this point, all of the major arteries for travel were up and running. Now Roy was working on making sure that all of the smaller and more remote communities had access as well.

He had also been bringing back those of the exiles that he knew would be useful in the current rebuilding efforts. A group of them would be arriving today. However, what Maes didn't know was that Gracia was with that group. Roy's team had now been in Amestris for nearly two months, and it was clear that Maes had been missing his wife. It had been a small thing to arrange for Gracia to come back to Amestris, and Roy was pleased to be able to do something for Maes instead the other way around for once. Even Riza had thought it was a good idea.

It was easy enough to slip out of the make shift office he was using. The government buildings weren't exactly in the best condition right now, but they were low on the priority list. Food, water, shelter, and sanitation had come first followed by roads and other infrastructure. And then they were making sure the civilians had their homes and stores repaired before they would move on to the government buildings. They wanted the public to know that the new government that was being put in place served them first and foremost.

Riza slipped off to go find Maes while Roy made his way out to meet the arriving convoy. It didn't take long for it to arrive and the passengers to start unloading. Roy helped Gracia out of the carriage. She was good deal bulkier than he had remembered. Gracia grinned at him.

"Don't tell Maes. I want to surprise him."

Roy had the feeling that Maes was going to be very surprised. They had no inkling when they had left that Maes' wife was pregnant. She really had probably just started showing from the looks of things, but it was incredibly evident to Roy that she was pregnant. He grinned. Maes was probably going to be just as unbearable about his child as he had been about Gracia when they had first met. Roy vividly remembered having Gracia's picture thrust in his face and having to sit though entire catalogs of Gracia's charms. Still, Maes would make a wonderful father, and he wouldn't have to worry about his child growing up in an Amestris ruled by fear. That wasn't a bad accomplishment.

He caught sight of Riza and Maes making their way over, and Roy moved slightly to block Maes' line of sight. He and Gracia traded grins and waited. The look on Maes' face was priceless when he finally saw Gracia. Within seconds she was engulfed in her husband's embrace. Roy smiled and slid his arm around Riza's waist when she appeared beside him. It was moments like this that really made everything worth it. Yes, there was still quite a bit of work to do, but they would manage. How could they not when there was so much to look forward to in the future?

* * *

Theme: Mystery


	284. His Heart and Home

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**His Heart and Home**

There were times that Roy felt his heart was so full that it would overflow. This was one of them. He leaned on the door frame just watching the scene in front of him. He had been careful to make sure his footsteps didn't disturb them. Riza was sitting on the couch with Rowan curled up beside her and Chris sitting her lap. All three of them were in grossed in the book she was reading to the children, and Black Hayate was curled up at their feet. Roy loved watching his wife and children in moments like this. The three of them were everything to him.

Riza looked incredibly content. While he knew there were people who could never imagine her as a mother, Roy thought it rather suited her. Dressed in a skirt and a blouse with her long hair braided into a single tail, she didn't look anything like the stern lieutenant most people associated with her name. Roy wasn't fooled though. There was steel under what looked like a soft exterior, and Riza could still shoot as well as she had when she had been on active duty. But she let her softer side show too now.

Rowan took after her mother more than just a little. She could be the spitting image of her mother save for the fact that she had Roy's coloring. Her raven hair was most often worn in a braid these days, and her dark eyes were very sharp. Rowan was observant about almost everything, and while she was not the most vocal of children when Rowan did speak, she typically had something intelligent to say. She also had a very sarcastic sense of humor for a five year old. Rowan was also their little bookworm. Probably her favorite activity was reading or being read to. She had just started school this year, and Roy found himself wondering just how that had happened. Hadn't Rowan just been a baby last week?

Her younger brother had a much more lively personality. Even at three Chris was bright and bubbly and something of a chatterbox. He might have dark eyes like Roy's, but his fair was a sandy color somewhere between blond and brown. It even had a slight curl to it that neither Riza nor Roy knew where it came from. Neither of their hair had ever curled on its own. Chris would also try to make friends with anything that moved, though his favorite playmate by far was Trisha Elric. Edward and Winry's daughter was a year younger than Chris, and they had been firm friends since their first meeting.

To tell the truth, Roy had never expected to have a family. Oh, he'd dreamed about it, especially having a family with Riza, but he hadn't really believed that it was in the cards. He couldn't imagine being as happy as he was now. But this was reality, and it was a wonderful one. And Roy knew that he wouldn't want to be any place other than here.

* * *

Theme: Footsteps


	285. Just Another Day at the Office

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is wildly AU.

* * *

**Just Another Day at the Office**

Both Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye were ten minutes late for work. If it had just been the colonel, no one would have been worried. But Hawkeye being late was next to unheard of. It had happened one time in the history of the office, and the colonel had actually sent her home early later that day due to the fever she had. For both of them to be late indicated that something was amiss. Still, nobody had panicked just yet.

When they were both fifteen minutes late, Havoc began to think that they might need a plan. When both officers were sixteen minutes later, both Mustang and Hawkeye appeared in the doorway. Havoc was feeling more than a little uneasy. Both Mustang and Hawkeye were smiling as if Mustang had just succeeded in his plans, and there wasn't a word of reproach from Hawkeye about being late. Mustang also had his hand at the small of Hawkeye back. The gesture wasn't entirely unexpected (Havoc had seen it before), but it was rarely seen in public.

The pair seemed to realize that everyone else in the office was staring at them. A look was shared between Mustang and Hawkeye that Havoc couldn't interpret. Then Mustang smiled at his officers.

"Right. Hawkeye and I have an announcement to make, and then you all can get back to work. Hawkeye and I were married yesterday. This won't change anything directly in our office, though my superior office will be doing Hawkeye's evaluations from now on. Technically, it's Hawkeye-Mustang now, but we've decided to just stick with Hawkeye at the office. Any questions?"

They were all too much in shock to have any. Mustang nodded.

"I'll let you get back to work then."

Mustang retreated to his office while Hawkeye went about her normal morning routine of fixing herself a cup of tea before settling down to work. Havoc scrumptiously checked out her left hand. Hawkeye was wearing two gold rings, one with a diamond flanked by a pair of rubies and one that was just a plain gold band. Still, it all was a little unbelievable. Hawkeye and Mustang were actually married? Everyone knew that there was something between the two of them (they were the subject of several betting pools; there was quite a bit of money on the line at this point), but no one had really expected them to do anything about it now.

But all the evidence pointed to the fact that they had gotten married. Havoc and the rest of the guys watched rather stunned as Hawkeye brought a stack of papers to Mustang. There was some quiet conversation between the two of them (that was normal), and then Mustang picked up his pen and started signing them without protest. Hawkeye returned to her seat, and ten minutes later, Mustang delivered the signed papers to her along with a kiss.

"So," Breda asked, sounding vaguely worried. "Who won the bet?"

No one quite knew what to make of it when they discovered that Maes Hughes was now several thousand sen richer. There was a vague feeling a doom though, especially when one considered just how many pictures that could buy. Still, Hawkeye and Mustang were now married. There was just something right about that. Either there was still hope for the world or the office would end in burning wreckage. Either way, at least they would have a front row seat.

* * *

Theme: Realization


	286. Spur of the Moment

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is wildly AU.

* * *

**Spur of the Moment**

In the end, they would probably blame it on Maes or her grandfather. They were the ones who kept pushing the idea. And it was her grandfather who had mentioned the loophole in the first place. But the whole thing was really a spur of the moment decision. Riza's grandfather had hit them with the loophole the week before, and she knew that Roy had been thinking about it. She had too, though she wouldn't have suggested this. However, Maes and Gracia were bringing Elysia to East City for the weekend, and Saturday morning, Roy had looked at her and asked, "Why don't we get married this afternoon?"

They had been cooking breakfast for their friends who were staying with Roy. Riza carefully pulled the bacon out of the frying pan before meeting his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

Roy nodded. "Yes. I love you. I've loved you for years. That's not going to change. And it's probably not much of a secret anyway. Why shouldn't we get married?"

And the he paused before speaking softly. "It's something I always hoped we'd have the chance to do."

Truthfully, it was something that Riza wanted as well. It wasn't something that Riza had ever really expected to have the opportunity to do. But now it was an option, and why waste the opportunity? So she met Roy's eyes, leaned in, and kissed him.

"Yes."

After that, the day had turned into something of a whirlwind. Maes and Roy were sent off to go find wedding rings and Riza's grandfather while Gracia and Riza dealt with finding Riza something to wear. The wedding might not be large or especially fancy, but Gracia insisted that Riza at least needed a nice dress and flowers. They met back up shortly before lunch at East City's courthouse. Roy had changed into a suit, and they not only had her grandfather with them, but they had also somehow acquired the Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell. Not that Riza minded. It probably was a good idea to have some more impartial witnesses as well as their friends and family.

The clerk at the courthouse handed Riza a packet of paperwork to fill out and told them it would probably be a half hour. It Riza less than fifteen minutes to fill out the paperwork, but then that really wasn't all that surprising. It was part of what she did for a living. She turned them back in to the clerk with a sigh and ran a hand over the fabric of her dress, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. This all felt a little surreal to her. But she was standing here in an ivory dress waiting to get married.

Soon enough they were called into the courtroom itself. The ceremony was brief and uncomplicated. The judge said a few words and then had Roy and Riza sign the marriage certificated with Maes, Gracia, Edward, and Winry serving as the necessary witnesses. The judge was the last one to sign the piece of paper. Then he had them exchange rings and pronounced them husband and wife. Roy actually kissed her before the man had said the words "You may now kiss the bride", but neither he nor Riza really cared.

When the two of them pulled apart, Riza felt an odd sense of finality. They really were married. She hadn't expected it to happen, but Riza could honestly say that she was happy it had. There was just a sense of rightness about this; they did belong together. Roy grinned at her, and Riza found herself leaning in to kiss him again. After all, it was their wedding day.

* * *

Theme: I Love You


	287. Month the First

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the First**

Riza nibbled at one of the lemon squares as she and Gracia watched Elysia play in the garden. Her queasiness from earlier had gone away, but Riza was still careful. Gracia glanced at her with a fond smile.

"Maes always wanted this for you two, you know. For you and Roy to be able to have a home and a family together after everything."

Riza blinked. Part of that statement made sense to her since she and Roy were now married and living in East City, but a family? They didn't have a family. It was just the two of them. Gracia seemed to catch Riza's confusion.

"You meant you didn't know? Riza, you're more tired than usual, nauseous most mornings, and I would guess you haven't had your period for at least a month."

The words sank in. There were all true. In fact, Riza was about two weeks late for her period, but then again, she had never been that regular. The idea that she might be pregnant hadn't occurred to her. It hadn't exactly been something that she and Roy had been planning on. They had discussed starting a family more than once, but they hadn't been actively trying yet. Still, it wasn't a bad thing.

Riza smiled and rest her hands on her stomach. She realized that later on she would probably have second thoughts and doubts about this, but for the moment, happiness was her dominant feeling. Now she just had to tell Roy.

* * *

Theme: Proof


	288. Month the Second

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Second**

Whoever coined the term 'morning sickness' clear believed in understatements. Riza had bouts of nausea all throughout the day. In fact, her mornings typically weren't all that bad unless someone cooked eggs. For some reason, that smell really set her off. The rest of the day was another story. Which explained why she was bent over the toilet throwing up at four in the afternoon.

Thankfully, this time at least, her hair was held back from her face, and her husband was running a soothing hand up and down her back. It made the whole situation much more bearable. Roy had been very good about all this so far. Riza had the feeling that she might find him overprotective later on, but it was nice to have someone hold back her hair while she threw up and fuss over her afterwards.

When Riza was done heaving (at least for the moment), Roy handed her a glass of water.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Roy kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet. "Good. I'll fix you a cup of that tea Gracia brought. You said it helped."

Riza smiled. Maybe pregnancy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Theme: Hair


	289. Month the Third

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Third**

Riza nibbled at the piece of lemon cake drenched in raspberry jam. Her morning sickness had finally started to taper off, but it had been replaced by a number of cravings, especially for sweets. She honestly didn't care as long she could eat. The other thing that had become noticeable was her mood swings. Gracia blamed them on hormones, and that made sense to Riza. She had never been prone to crying jags before now.

Other than that, there weren't any visible signs of her pregnancy at the moment. Well, other than the fact that everybody claimed that she was glowing. If it had just been Roy, Riza would have ignored, but just about every one of their acquaintances mentioned it. Roy was actually currently far more nervous than she was. It had really hit him that within another six months, they would have a child to take care of. He had panicked to some extent at first, claiming that he was in no way fit to be someone's parent.

Roy had calmed down rather quickly, but it was clear that he was still a little nervous about the whole thing. Riza blamed part of that on her own family history. Her mother had died in childbirth, and while Riza wasn't her mother, Roy had always feared losing her. Riza herself wasn't concerned about that. Her own worries were more of what sort of mother she would be. But currently she was a little more concerned about where she might find maple syrup to go with the fresh strawberries she was craving.

* * *

Theme: Diet


	290. Month the Fourth

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Fourth**

Riza frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She rest her hands on her stomach. She had to face facts: her pants no longer fit. Her stomach was just too large for her to be able to fascine them. This did not exactly make Riza incredibly happy.

On the other hand, she could also now see evidence that she was pregnant. Riza splayed her hands across the small bump in her middle. Her child was growing inside there. Hers and Roy's. There were days when Riza still couldn't believe that was possible. Things had changed so much, and now they were changing once again.

Roy's arms came around her and his hands rest on top of hers. Her husband smiled at their reflection in the mirror.

"You're beautiful, you know."

Riza smiled. "Yes, but that doesn't make my pants fit."

Roy laughed. "I always thought you wearing pants was overrated."

* * *

Theme: Mirror


	291. Month the Fifth

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Fifth**

If one more person made a comment about how radiant and glowing she looked, Riza was going to shoot them. Especially if it was combined with one of those dismissive looks or a condescending tone. She was pregnant, not an invalid. She was just as capable as she had always been, and if it took shooting someone to prove that, so be it.

To be fair, neither the boys nor Roy seemed to think that she was suddenly incompetent because she was pregnant. If anything, they were more compliant than usual around the office. That could be because her mood swings lately. Her hormones had been rather more unsettled than usual, and in the past week, she had swung from murderous rage to incredible cheerfulness and everything in between. Riza wasn't entirely sure which one had scared the boys more.

But other people seemed to think that now that she was pregnant, she was incapable of doing the most basic of tasks. Admittedly, the boys in the office wouldn't let her lift or carry anything any more, but at least they had the common sense to let her run the office as usual. When people she didn't even know in stores thought she was incapable of picking up a box of tea, it was more than a little irritating. And she couldn't really shoot civilians.

Still, at least she didn't have to worry about threatening the boys in the office to get work done these days. Things could be worse.

* * *

Theme: Annoyed; Cranky


	292. Month the Sixth

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Sixth**

Clearly, her child was going to end up incredibly spoiled. That was clear given the wealth of offerings so far. Riza had known that Gracia was planning a baby shower (a good thing as Riza was not at all fond of surprise parties), but she quite honestly hadn't expected the sheer amount of gifts that she had been presented with. Especially since it was a rather small gathering.

Of course, most of the men had just sent gifts rather than coming themselves. Still, the party mainly consisted of Gracia, Elysia, Winry, Sheska, Rebecca, Maria Ross, Ranfan, Christine Mustang, and several of Roy's 'sisters'. Gracia had turned her living room into a festival of pastel colors and decorations that made one think of babies. Tea and lemon cake (one of Riza's favorites) had been served, and now Riza was finding herself inundated with gifts for the baby.

There was a beautiful receiving blanket with a rubber duck embroidered on it from Gracia, and a whole slew of baby clothes from Rebecca and Roy's 'sisters', most of them in a lovely pale green color. Chris Mustang had given her a lovely wooden rocking chair. Riza had the feeling that Chris had conspired with her grandfather for the rocking matched the wooden cradle that her grandfather had presented her and Roy with. Sheska's gift had been a book of nursery rhymes, and Riza was in the middle of opening the gift from Winry and the Elric brothers.

As her fingers peeled away the last layers of tissue paper, Riza lifted a delicate rattle and a little stuffed kitten. She smiled at Winry and thanked her before turning to the next gift. Riza wasn't going to complain about the gifts. They were all thoughtful and really quite lovely. But someone else had better have a baby as well otherwise her child was going to have more gifts than it ever needed.

* * *

Theme: Little Prince/Princess


	293. Month the Seventh

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Seventh**

Riza was nesting. She couldn't deny it any more. The room she and Roy had decided would serve as the nursery had been painted a soft sage green, and Riza had spent the last week rearranging the furniture in the room and organizing it to her satisfaction. Riza hadn't actually moved the furniture (that would have probably given Roy a panic attack), but she had supervised it being moved several times. But now she was pretty satisfied with the way the room looked.

Sitting down in the rocking chair by the window, Riza let out a soft sigh. She rest a hand on her stomach. She definitely looked pregnant now. It felt like just overnight she had increased in size. None of her regular clothes fit well anymore, and her mobility was definitely decreasing. Though it was still had to believe that in just another two months or so there would be a baby occupying this room. As real as this whole situation was, it was also very surreal at times. Sometimes Riza felt that she was going to wake to find that it had all been a dream, and that she still lived alone in a small apartment with a dog and was working to push Mustang to the top.

"Are you rearranging the room again, sweetheart? I thought you said it was perfect last time."

Riza looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway and smiled.

* * *

Theme: Chair


	294. Month the Eighth

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Eighth**

Her feet hurt. And her back, and Riza really wished that this was all over with. Couldn't she just get to the part where she actually had the baby? With a groan, Riza leaned back in the chair. It didn't really help that she had nothing much to do either. She had just gone on maternity leave in the last month, and she was already bored to tears. It didn't help that her feet were swollen and that moving around too much was uncomfortable. She could only read so many books before she got bored.

Riza ran a hand through her hair. She knew that she had been more than a little cranky with everyone lately. It wasn't her fault. It was her idiot of a husband who had gotten her pregnant, but she was the one who had to suffer. She wasn't sure if sending the man out at all hours of the night in order to satisfying her cravings for things like pineapple juice or salted mackerel with orange marmalade was punishment enough. After all, he wasn't the one who had backaches, swollen feet, and looked like a whale.

She was definitely ready for the baby to arrive.

* * *

Theme: Hot Temper


	295. Month the Ninth

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Month the Ninth**

Riza wasn't sure she could remember what her feet looked like. It seemed like years since she had last seen them, though Riza knew it had really only been a few months. However, that didn't keep her from feeling rather large and ungainly. But it wouldn't last too much longer. She just had weeks to go before her due date, and she was rather relieved about that. They were all more than ready for this baby to arrive.

Roy especially seemed to get more and more nervous the closer they got to her due date. He worried over everything. He worried about what would happen if he wasn't with her when she went into labor. He worried about what the weather would be like when she went into labor and if they would be able to make it to the hospital. He worried about any number of minor issues from what time would she go into labor and if he would sleep through it to what sort of alcohol it was proper to toast a new birth with.

Riza wasn't as worried. Whatever happened would happen, and in the end, the baby would be born. One way or another. Quite honestly, Riza would just be happy to have it all over with and be able to hold her child.

* * *

Theme: Just a Memory


	296. Birth

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Birth**

Riza was considering shooting someone, except for the fact that Roy had hidden her guns and that probably wouldn't mean that she would be getting any sleep anytime soon. She hadn't had any sleep in the pasty twenty-eight hours, and it was making her more than a little cranky. The contractions had a little to do with that. Riza had been in labor for at least twenty hours now, and she was more than ready for it to be over.

She hadn't been able to get to sleep last night, and after a number of sleepless hours, it had finally dawned on her that the pains that were irritating her weren't a backache but contractions. That had meant waking up her husband and getting the two of them to the hospital. Roy had been mildly panicked once he realized what was going on, but he had handled things better than expected. There had been no wrong turns, and he had only yelled at one of the other drivers on the road.

And once they had gotten to the hospital, things had not been easy or over with quickly. It had taken some major insisting (and threats) from Riza to have Roy stay in the room with her. Then nothing more had happened save for more contractions for the past several hours. The only thing of note had been her water breaking about five minutes ago.

"We're almost done, Mrs. Mustang. I need you to push on the next contraction," the doctor said.

"Hawkeye-Mustang," Roy corrected from where he stood beside her, holding her hand.

"Whatever," the doctor rolled his eyes. "Now push."

Riza glared at him. But she did push, and she kept pushing.

"Just a little more. The baby's head is out. Just one more push should do it."

Minutes latter, a bundle wrapped in a white blanket was placed in her arms. Riza smiled down at her daughter.

* * *

Theme: Good Night


	297. Cradle Hymn

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**Cradle Hymn**

Roy woke alone in bed. He could see the pale moonlight peeking in from behind the window curtains. Riza was missing from their bed, but he could guess where she had gone. He rolled out of bed and padded down to the hallway. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe and watching the scene in front of him. Riza sat in the carved wooden rocking chair that was placed under the window. She was rocking and softly singing to their five month old daughter.

Rowan must have woken up earlier. Roy felt a little guilty. He had been taking care of most of the late night feedings, but it looked like he'd missed this one. Still, the picture Riza and Rowan made together was worth it. Despite her trepidations, Riza had taken to motherhood extremely well. Roy wasn't surprised by that. Riza had always been something of the mother of his group, even if it was by default more than anything else. Roy would admit that he had spent years dreaming about what Riza would look like with their child. The reality was even better than his dreams.

Riza looked up from Rowan and met his eyes with a smile. Roy smiled back. Riza continued to sing.

"Hush, my child, lie still and slumber. Guardian angels guard thy bed. Heavenly blessings without number gently falling on thy head."

Roy just watched the two of them. This was worth more than sleep.

* * *

Theme: Seeking for You


	298. On a Summer Afternoon

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga and is slightly AU.

* * *

**On a Summer Afternoon**

Laughter was the predominant sound ringing out in the afternoon air. It was a joyous occasion that they had gathered for, and that was evident to everyone there. The backyard of the Rockbell-Elric residence had been filled with chairs and tables for the reception. It was a small wedding really, just family and friends, but that was more than enough people to help them celebrate. There was an arbor covered in roses where the ceremony would actually take place, and Roy had spent most of the morning setting up the chairs in front of it.

Right now though, Roy was busy keeping the groom from succumbing to a bout of nerves. Not that he had anything to worry about. Chris had been in love with Trisha since the two of them were toddlers. They had gone from being childhood playmates and close friends to a couple in love over the years. And as much as both Roy and Ed complained about the idea of being related to one another (even if it was only by marriage), they both were happy for their children.

Roy had somehow gotten tasked with keeping an eye on Chris and his two groomsmen, Edwin Elric and Daffyd Almsley. Edwin was Trisha's older brother and the oldest of Edward and Winry's children while Daffyd was a friend and co-worker of Chris' from the military. Both of them served under one Lieutenant Colonel Rowan Mustang, who just happened to be Chris' older sister as well. Both Chris and Rowan had gone into the military as alchemists. Of course, that was a little different these days than it had been when he was State Alchemist.

It was hard for Roy to believe some times just how much time had past. Back when he was trying to overthrow the government, Roy wouldn't have dreamed of being at his son's wedding. He honestly hadn't believed he had been alive at this point. And there were times that it felt like it was just yesterday when the Elric brothers had been roaming Amestris searching for the Philosopher's Stone. But those days had long passed.

He smiled at the trio of young men. Edwin, taller than his father but looking very much the same as a teenage Edward Elric, teasing Chris about joining the family. Like his father, Edwin was an alchemist, though he had not become a State Alchemist. Instead, he preferred to wander around the country just helping out where needed and working as a jack of all trades. Daffyd was tall and quiet, but with a grin and mischief in his eyes. The young man had been transferred onto Rowan's team almost a year ago, and he had quickly become accepted as a friend by both Mustang children. There was some attraction between Daffyd and Rowan, but neither of them seemed to be acting on it just yet.

And then there was Chris himself. Chris took mostly after his mother in color with sandy blond hair and fair skin, though he did have Roy's dark eyes. There was just a hint of curl to his short hair, and Roy had no idea where in the family tree that came from. His son was laid back and easy going for the most part, and many people missed the fact that he was also extremely sharp and observant. More than anyone else in the family, Chris reminded Roy of Riza's grandfather. Funny, charming, and underestimated. Chris had proven a number of times that he was a force to be reckoned with, including when he'd earned his title as the Wind Alchemist at eighteen with his ability to manipulate air currents.

They were the future of the country, and Roy liked what he saw. He wasn't worried about the mistakes of the past being forgotten anymore.

"Honestly, you're almost as bad as they are." His wife's voice made him jump.

Riza stood behind him wearing a slight frown. "You were supposed to have them in place two minutes ago. We're just about ready to start."

She raised her voice so the boys could hear her. "Or do you just want to skip the wedding?"

Riza really was much better at marshaling the troops than he was. Within minutes she had the boys in play. Then it was their turn to take their seats in the front row of guests next to Winry. Edward would join them once he had escorted Trisha down the aisle. As the bridal procession began, Roy linked his hand with Riza's, absently running his thumb over her wedding band. The bridesmaids consisted of Lixue Yao, Trisha's best friend, Rowan. Both young women looked exotic with their dark hair and their Xing style dresses the color of jade. Behind them followed Trisha herself on her father's arm.

Trisha was clearly her father's daughter. She had taken after Ed in her coloring with dark golden hair and amber eyes, though her hair had a wave to it that neither Ed nor Winry had. She was also an alchemist, but Trisha was a medical doctor as well. Her interests lay in combining healing alchemy from Xing with modern medical science. As she walked down the aisle, her eyes were locked on to Chris, and Roy doubted that she was seeing anything else. He knew that all he really remembered from his own wedding was Riza's face.

It was a simple ceremony. That was what the children had wanted, and it suited them. Roy would admit to being a little misty eyed when Chris and Trisha exchanged their vows. Both because he was proud and happy for his son and because he was remembering his own wedding. Riza squeezed his hand and smiled. Days like this reminded them both why the fight had been worth it.

* * *

Theme: Thread of Fate


	299. One Last Dance

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**One Last Dance**

Roy Mustang was feeling very pleased with himself at the moment. It didn't really matter that he had just lost his long time dance partner. He and Gracia Isley might have been one of the most highly rated ballroom dance pairs, but Gracia and Maes were one of those couples that would still be disgustingly in love when they were in their nineties. It had taken some doing to get his best friend to agree to taking out his dancing partner, but once the two of them had actually met, it had not taken long at all for them to fall head over heels with one another.

Movement at his side drew Roy's attention back to his date who also happened to be the maid of honor. Riza Hawkeye was the only friend he had had longer than Maes. Her father had been his teacher for years, and they had practically grown up together. If Roy was honest, he had probably fallen in love her sometime back then as well. Not that Roy had ever mentioned that fact to her. He didn't quite know where he stood in her eyes, but he would guess it was somewhere between best friend and annoying acquaintance. Still, she had agreed to be his date for the wedding.

Maes and Gracia finished their first dance, and Roy rose from his seat. He and Gracia had planned a farewell performance. Still, he hesitated a moment.

"Hey, Riza, save a dance for me?"

She smiled at him. "Sure."

As he and Gracia took up their positions on the dance floor, Gracia shot him mischievous grin.

"Have you asked her yet?"

The steps of the foxtrot came easily to them both. It was one of their best dances.

"Asked who what?"

Gracia arched an eyebrow at him. "Asked Riza to be your dance partner. She's your favorite person to dance with, and that includes me. Besides, you two always make everyone green with envy when you dance together."

Roy shook his head. "Riza doesn't dance professionally."

"That doesn't mean she wouldn't be good at it."

The music came to a close, and Gracia and Roy finished their dance with a flashy ending. Gracia grinned at her former partner.

"Go dance with your girl."

* * *

Theme: Let Go


	300. A First Dance

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**A First Dance**

Riza was absolutely adorable Roy decided. She had Gracia's little cousin who was the flower girl in her lap and was speaking quietly to her. He made his way over to them, trying to avoid any of the other women who clearly wanted to dance with him. Roy might have a reputation as a flirt, but really, there was only one woman he was at all interested in. Grinning a Meredith, Roy joined her and Riza.

"Do you mind if I steal Riza from you for a dance?"

The five year old gave him a solemn look. "Will you dance with me next, Mr. Roy?"

Roy smiled. "Of course, Miss Meredith."

"Okay then." She climbed out of Riza's lap and into one of the nearby chairs.

Roy held out a hand to Riza. She took it, gathering up her long skirt in her other hand. Roy couldn't help the smile on his face as they moved out onto the dance floor. Gracia was right about the fact that he enjoyed dancing with Riza more than anyone else, and they did make a great couple on the dance floor. Riza was by far his favorite dance partner (though he would never mention that to Gracia). And they did make a wonderful pair on the dance floor. Riza might not share all of Gracia's technique, but she brought emotion to the dance that Gracia couldn't. Roy wasn't in love with Gracia.

Maybe his former partner was right. Maybe he should ask Riza to take over as his partner. Roy would certainly love to work with her. But while Riza enjoyed dancing, she had never expressed an interest in competing, and Roy didn't want to ask her to do something she wouldn't enjoy. He'd just have to think about it some more. Right now he was going to enjoy having her in his arms and dancing with her.

* * *

Theme: If Only I Could Make You Mine


	301. Dancing With Myself

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Dancing With Myself**

Roy was more than a little frustrated at the moment. He had been auditioning partners for the last month, and none of them had even been a good fit, let alone the right fit. He had yet to find a partner that could at all compare to Gracia. He was beginning to lose hope of ever finding a proper dance partner. And Solaris Lust clearly wasn't the right partner for him. That had been clear to Roy as soon as they had started dancing. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck with her until the end of the audition.

It was hard trying to find a new partner after having a steady one for a number of years. It had been a long time since Roy had to put effort into dancing with his partner. He and Gracia had worked together long enough that for the most part their reactions to one another were instinctive. There was no need for them to have to worry about adjusting the space between the two of them or where to put their hands. Roy found himself rather out of practice when it came to adjusting to each new partner.

He had to admit that it wasn't like that with Riza. They had never really danced together as formal partners, but they had also never needed to figure things out or adjust much when they danced together either. Gracia had always teased him about the fact that she put in years of effort and yet Riza accomplished the same results without ever practicing with him. Roy didn't really know how to explain it other than the fact that he and Riza knew one another better than most people. They had grown up together, and quite honestly while Roy couldn't entirely explain the bond between them, there was a strong one.

He sighed as the piece of music came to an end and headed off the dance floor. He was more than a little glad that the audition was over with. Not only did it mean that he could finally get away from Solaris, but Riza was supposed to meet him for lunch. He would ask her if she would consider auditioning as his partner then, he decided. He didn't think that he could stand many more of these unproductive auditions, and really, they had proved to him that Riza was the person he really wanted to dance with. The question was did she want to dance with him?

* * *

Theme: Quandary


	302. Dance With Me

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Dance With Me**

Escape had not proved to be easy. Roy had not been able to make a quick exit after the audition with Lust, and now he was trapped listening to Lust's coach and his own talk while trying to deflect Lust's flirtations. All he wanted was to get to his lunch with Riza. She was going to be annoyed if he was late again. That wasn't exactly how he wanted this afternoon to start, especially if he was going to ask a favor of her.

Casting a glance at the door, Roy began carefully edging towards it. Unfortunately for him, he only made it a few feet away from the group before his coach noticed and reeled him back into the conversation. He sighed. And then unexpected salvation came in the form of his lady. Roy caught sight of Riza slipping into the studio out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea why she was here, but he wasn't even going to think about complaining.

"Riza." He practically ran over to her. "I'm sorry I'm running late. I-"

"You're not late yet." She cut him off with a smile. "Maes said you might get tied up, so I decided to drop by instead of meeting you at the restaurant."

"Mustang, what do you say?" His coach interrupted them.

Roy rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's a good match. I'm sorry, Lust."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't think I'm a good match. You've turned down at least thirty other dancers. What exactly does it take for you to decide that a woman is a good match?"

He panicked and glanced at Riza. "Dance with me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure. Why?"

"I need to show them something." He turned to the stereo system and keyed up the music for a tango.

Riza shrugged off her jacket and tossed it and her purse on one of the empty chairs. She took Roy's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Then as the music started, they danced.

* * *

Theme: Tango


	303. Define Dancing

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Define Dancing**

The entire studio was absolutely captivated. The two dancers moved across the floor with a fluid grace. All other movement in the dance studio had ceased, and everyone was watching them. Admittedly, Roy Mustang was one of the best ballroom dancers that anyone had ever seen in the last fifty years, but the woman in his arms was not his typically partner. No, Riza Hawkeye was a friend of Mustang's, but she wasn't a member of this dance studio.

In fact, no one had any inkling that she could dance like this before this song had started, and Mustang had pulled her into his arms. But they were amazing together. Every single movement was perfectly in sync and full of emotion. The two of them completely personified everything that the tango was about. They didn't even seem aware of their audience, especially when at the end of the song, Roy dipped Riza and kissed her. The studio burst into applause.

* * *

Theme: Ah the Wonders of...


	304. Save the Last Dance for Me

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Save the Last Dance for Me**

Roy was more than a little nervous when he pulled Riza out of the dip. He probably shouldn't have kissed Riza like that. It had been a spur of the moment impulse. Still, she had kissed him back, so maybe he hadn't completely ruined things between them. But that would have to wait until after he had made his point to their audience. Roy swung the two of them into the traditional pose to take their bows, and there was plenty of applause from those watching in the studio. He smirked at Lust.

"That is what I call a good fit for a partner."

Beside him Riza shook her head. Still, she let him keep his hand in hers, and she was smiling. Roy's coach raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"I take it this is who you were talking about when you said you might have someone you wanted to audition."

Roy shrugged. "It's under negotiation. We were going to discuss it at lunch."

His coach sighed and made shooing motions. "All right. All right. Go. We'll talk about it later."

Turning to Riza, Roy braced himself for her reaction. He might have exaggerated things some. To his surprise, she seemed more amused than anything else.

"So are we going to lunch or not?"

He blinked at her. "You're not mad?"

"Gracia discussed the idea with me a month ago. We were wondering when you would get around to discussing it with me." Riza scooped up her purse and her jacket and headed for the door. "Coming?"

With a grin, Roy followed after her. He had a feeling that this was going to turn out to be a great partnership.

* * *

Theme: Dip


	305. Inspiration

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is Slightly AU.

* * *

**Inspiration**

What would become the most famous painting in Amestris came from an accidental inspiration. At the time, Carine Wagner was just an art student at the university in Central. She had also been at some of a loss for what to pain as her major work for that term in her watercolor class. It was just happenstance that she was sitting at a café by the window with her sketch book when the downpour started.

The skies had opened up, and the rain had poured down. But what had caught Carine's attention was a couple who were now dashing towards the café. They held the man's black overcoat over their heads as they ran. The two were a striking couple. He was raven haired with dark eyes while she was a blond with eyes a shade of reddish amber. They were close to the same height, and both dressed in casual clothes. But what had really caught Carine's attention was the connection between the two of them.

It showed not only in the looks they shared but also in the way they stood and moved and touched one another. Carine didn't think she had ever a couple so connected and in love before. Her hand was flying over the pages of her sketch book before she knew it, capturing not only the couple's general pose but also sketches of their faces and other details. She really only had a handful of minutes to study them before they had reached the safety of the café's awning and disappeared from her sight.

Carine carefully tucked away her sketchbook and finished her meal before heading back home. The next afternoon she cleared her studio and set up her largest canvas and got to work. It was an incredibly project to work on, incredibly frustrating and incredibly rewarding at the same time. Because the images in her mind were so vivid, Carine found herself hard pressed to match them on the canvas. She lost herself in the work, and subsequently pretty much missed most of the upheaval in the country.

It wasn't until nearly months after the change in government that the painting finally went on display at the university, and it was almost a year after the incident that sparked the inspiration for the painting that someone identified the couple in the painting as Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. That sparked a whole new interest in the work, and when Carine finally sold the painting at the art department's yearly auction, the painting not only sold for the highest price of all the items available, but it outsold the rest of the artwork by over a thousand cenz.

Eventually the painting, titled 'Couple in the Rain', would hang in Amestris' most prestigious art museum and was seen by thousands and studied by art students. Over the years people would forget that the man and woman in the picture were Mustang and Hawkeye, but everyone agreed that the couple was incredibly in love.

* * *

Theme: Artistic


	306. I Want You

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**I Want You**

Roy was beginning to regret agreeing to coming out tonight. He really wasn't in the mood for an evening of drinking and dancing. He would have preferred a quite night in or even a dinner for three with Maes and Gracia. But Maes had plans to propose tonight, and Roy knew he would be a third wheel for that. So he had let his political science classmates talk him into coming here.

He caught sight of her across the club from him. Roy couldn't imagine what Riza Hawkeye was doing in a place like this, but he didn't really care either. She was here. Getting over to her proved to be easier said then done, but she was still there when he finally made it. Roy didn't think she had seen him. He took a moment to study her.

He hadn't seen her since he had left for university. Riza looked great though. She was perched on a bar stool, a full glass of clear liquid resting beside her hand. Her blond hair was longer than he remember and worn down. Combined with the short black skirt and the tank top that hugged her curves, Roy didn't think she had ever seemed as breathtaking.

Knowing better than to come up behind her, Roy approached her with a smile.

"Long time no see, stranger."

Riza looked up. "Roy."

Their eyes met, and Roy remembered why it had been so hard to leave for university and why he hadn't been back to visit. Because he wanted Riza more than anything else. Enough that he would stay for her and give up any other dreams. And she wouldn't allow him that. But maybe now he could have both.

"Dance with me?" Roy held out a hand.

She laughed. "Always."

* * *

Theme: Day Off


	307. To the Moon and Back

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**To the Moon and Back**

Arlais was a small town, but it had its share of society. No one thought much of it when Professor Hawkeye and his new bride took up residence in a large house juts outside of town. The professor was clearly an eccentric, but his wife was perfectly lovely. Not five years after they had arrived, the news spread around town that they were expecting. The birth of their daughter was greeted with quite a bit of interest.

However, that was when tragedy began. Elizabeth Hawkeye never quite recovered from the child's birth and passed away before a year was out. The child was scarcely seen until she was five years old and of the age to attend school. Even so, attention really wasn't paid to her until she grew up some, and then she became an object of interest to all in town.

She was a pretty little thing with blond hair and eyes somewhere between hazel and amber. All the boys in town thought so. Even so, no one had ever managed to get more than a polite greeting from Miss Riza Hawkeye. For all that she was a young lady of quality and should be out in society at this point, the seventeen year did not entertain nor did she attend any of the local society events. Some people blamed her father. Professor Hawkeye was known to be an eccentric and probably had no idea what a young woman her age should be doing.

Riza herself quite frankly didn't care. She didn't think that there was anyone in the county worth bothering with. All of the men seemed to treat her like a porcelain doll with fluff for brains. She had dealt with most of the cooking and cleaning at home since she was old enough to manage it, and someone had to make sure that her father didn't disappear into his research. He was all she had, and someone had to take care of them both.

All this changed when Roy Mustang arrived to take lessons from the professor. People began to notice that when not at his studies, Mustang was almost always in Miss Hawkeye's presence. They would have been scandalized if they had ever heard the way the two really talked to one another. Almost every conversation was full of bickering and bantering. But the young men saw as perhaps a sign of hope that at last Miss Hawkeye had taken an interest in courting. They were even happier when Mustang left a year later.

However, Miss Hawkeye never did take up with any of them. And when her father died, it was Mr. Mustang who came and dealt with the details. Miss Hawkeye left soon afterward, off to go live with her grandfather. Riza had no regrets about leaving. Arlais had never been her home really, and she had never belonged there. It was nearly a year later when the engagement of Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang was announced in the newspaper.

* * *

Theme: Hazel Eyes


	308. A Minor Change

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**A Minor Change**

Riza hadn't exactly intended to cut her hair. Quite honestly, she could blame Roy though it wasn't entirely his fault either. They could both blame Havoc though. If it hadn't been for him, Riza's hair probably wouldn't had been singed badly enough for her to need to cut most of it off. And at that point Riza had gone for the practical hairstyle and had the rest of it cut off as well.

Getting used to short hair was a little odd. Riza rather missed her longer hair, but the short style was practical, and she could always grow her hair out again later. The change wouldn't hurt her, even if Roy had made a mournful face when he saw her new style. Still, it was short and practical, and it would be one less thing she had to worry about in the morning. But, Riza though as she looked at herself in the mirror, she would definitely grow her hair in time for the wedding.

* * *

Theme: Scissors


	309. On the Spot

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**On the Spot**

Roy had originally planned his whole proposal to Riza out. It was going to be a lovely event for both of them, and something that they would remember for years afterwards. Of course, it didn't work out that way. Roy didn't even have a chance to implement his plan for the proposal. Instead, he ended up proposing to Riza when he was exhausted and hungry. They had been on their way home from a meeting in Central with the Fuhrer.

It had been a grueling three days of non-stop meetings. It didn't help that not all of Roy's ideas and plans for restoring Ishval weren't popular. They both had been tired by the time they got on the train to head back to East City. In fact, they'd had a hassle just getting on the train. Or at least Riza had. Some idiot had been hitting on her and hadn't wanted to take no for an answer. The man had even had the gall to point out that Riza wasn't wearing a wedding ring or anything like that. Riza had threatened the man with her gun. Roy thought that was a fine idea.

But the whole thing had bothered him to an extent, and quite honestly, the idea of marrying Riza had been more and more on his mind lately. True, he hadn't completely reached his goals yet, but the situation had changed quite a bit. Besides, he knew that Fuhrer Grumman would support the idea. The two of them had made it to their train compartment, and Riza had settled into the seat beside him with a soft sigh. Roy reached for her hand.

"How would you feel about making this permanent?"

Riza blinked at him. "Making what permanent?"

"Us."

She gave him that look she typically used when he was messing around the office. "Roy Mustang, are you trying to ask me to marry you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes?"

Riza sighed, but her face softened into a smile, and she leaned in to kiss him. "You're an idiot, sir. Yes."

Roy had the feeling he was grinning like a fool. He actually did have an engagement ring for her, but he hadn't thought to bring it with him. He improvised with a gold thread off his uniform. Riza called him an idiot again, but she had said yes, and that was really what was important.

* * *

Theme: Golden Thread


	310. Wishes and Hopes

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Wishes and Hopes**

Riza sat curled up in her chair as her friends presented gift after gift. Gracia had insisted on throwing her a bridal shower, and Riza had to admit that it was turning out to be a lot of fun. She wasn't entirely sure she knew what they were going to do with the two dozen tea towels that Sheska had given her. However, most of the gifts had been very practical things like sets of dishes and a really nice tea set from Ranfan. Roy's sisters had insisted on giving her several different lingerie sets ranging in color from black to a red that could only be called crimson and navy blue. Those were a little bit embarrassing to get in front of everybody, but Riza was pretty sure she'd get good use out of them.

It was nice having a gathering like this where there was no need for planning an attack or mourning a loss. The bridal shower was actually turning out to be a lot more fun than Riza had expected, and she was enjoying herself. To tell the truth, getting to marry Roy exceeded the wishes and hopes she'd once had for the future. She had not expected much for herself to be honest. Most of her hopes for the future had been for Amestris as a whole. There were still days when to have accomplished so many of Roy's goals and to be both alive and happy was a little surreal for Riza.

But she wasn't going to complain about it. Riza was going to make the most out of the chance she had for a future. And she was going to enjoy every opportunity it afforded her.

* * *

Theme: Red


	311. Stags

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Stags**

Roy had the feeling that this was one of the mildest bachelor parties that there had been in a long time. They had the pub to themselves, and no one had bothered to hire a stripper or anything of the sort. Quite honestly, that suited him just fine. He really wasn't in the mood for a night of drunken revelry and scantily clad girls who weren't Riza. But a stag party was traditional, and Roy was enjoying spending some time with the guys. Having everyone here like this hadn't happened in awhile.

Both Ed and Alphonse were looking good. Alphonse had just recently returned from Xing along with Mei and had plenty of stories to tell from his trip. Edward himself was a little mellower these days. Winry was most likely the reason for that. Marriage suited the older Elric brother quite well. And while Roy did get to see Fuery, Breda, and Falman on a regular basis, it was nice to spend time with them that wasn't work related. Havoc too was here, showing off just how well he'd recovered. The fact that he had recovered the use of his legs had always been a relief to Roy.

Fuhrur Grumman was here as well. It might be his granddaughter who was getting married, but he'd been something of an uncle figure for Roy as well. They had even managed to pry Ling away from his bodyguard for the evening. In truth, the only person who was really missing was Maes. He would have absolutely loved this. He had wanted to see Roy and Riza married for years even though he'd known exactly why it wasn't likely to happen. Maes would have wanted Roy to enjoy his wedding, and Roy would, but it was a little bittersweet all the same. Edward would be his best man instead of Maes. But there was too much joy in this event for grief to completely overshadow. After all, he was marrying Riza in just a few days.

* * *

Theme: Bachelor


	312. Hens

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Hens**

Riza bit back a giggle as she scooted over to make room for Gracia. Chris Mustang had insisted on throwing her a proper hen party, and Riza had to admit that she was enjoying herself. Of course, that had to do with the fact that Chris kept regaling the group with embarrassing stories from Roy's childhood. Between that, good drinks, and the rest of her friends, Riza was having a fine time. It was nice to just not think about the wedding for a while. As much as Riza was looking forward to marrying Roy, sometimes it was more work than she really liked.

Gracia had whipped up hot toddies for the group, and quite honestly, they were catching up on several years' worth of gossip. Yes, everyone had been busy with the changes to both Amestris and their lives in the last year or so, but life happened anyway. Besides, there really hadn't been that much of a chance to talk about love lives, families, and adventures during all of that upheaval. In fact, they're never really gotten a chance to piece together all of the stories from that time to see what kind of a whole they made.

There was also a fair amount of teasing as well. Riza bore the brunt of it because she was the one getting married, but she gave as good as she got. It was fun to tease Maria about her recent engagement or Winry about married life. So it was with laughter and fun that they spent the evening, and that was in Riza's mind a good way to prepare for a wedding.

* * *

Theme: Mischief


	313. Practice Makes Perfect

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Roy wasn't sure if the rehearsal and dinner was a success or a failure. It was rather hard to tell. On the one hand, almost everyone had enjoyed themselves, and if the rehearsal was supposed be a chance for all the mistakes to happen, then it was definitely a success. However, if you thought the point of the rehearsal was to actually get things accomplished, then this one was an utter failure. Either way, it was over with.

As he and Riza walked home arm in arm, Roy couldn't help smiling. Besides fumbled vows, misplaced music, and Edward Elric's temper, it had been a fun evening. Well, the officiant hadn't been too thrilled with the way things had gone, but everyone else had fun and hadn't taken things too seriously. Riza rest her head on his shoulder, and Roy's smile widened. By this time tomorrow, they would be married.

"What are you thinking about?" Riza's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He leaned in to kiss her. "Our wedding rehearsal. It's not going to go like that tomorrow you know."

She laughed. "I know. That's why it's called a rehearsal."

There was one tradition the two of them were firmly set about breaking. They would be seeing one another in the morning. The idea of not seeing one another even if it was only for a half a day was abhorrent to them both. They had been through enough separation. They had plenty of practice at that. The only thing they wanted to practice now was being together.

* * *

Theme: Practice


	314. Blurry

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Blurry**

Quite honestly, Riza wasn't entirely aware of all that going on around her. In fact, most of the day so far, at least since she and Roy had separated this morning to get ready for the ceremony, had been a blur. It was probably a good thing that she had plenty of competent people around to make sure things went the way they were supposed to because Riza really couldn't tell you how she had gotten into her dress or to her position at the back of the chapel. What was clear to her though was Roy standing at the front of the chapel waiting for her.

And once they were holding hands in front of the officiant, Riza couldn't really care less about the ceremony going on. Oh, she paid attention to her vows and Roy's, but really, the words weren't that important. They were promises that had already been made and kept between the two of them. No, it was the look on Roy's face and in his eyes that really had Riza's attention. She didn't think she had seen him that happy in a long while. Then again, she hadn't been this happy in a long while. The two of them really only had eyes for one another, and the candlelight and all the other trapping were really superfluous. They had one another. That was enough. It always had been.

When the officiant officially declared them husband and wife and told Roy he could kiss her, Riza's heart was completely full of joy. It wouldn't matter if she didn't remember some of the details of the event. She knew she would always remember the part that matter most.

* * *

Theme: Candlelight


	315. Toasts and Roasts

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Toasts and Roasts**

As much as Roy loved his friends and family, he was beginning to think that they had it in for him. Everyone seemed to delight in telling embarrassing stories about him in their speeches. Grumman talked about their chess games and his offers of his granddaughter's hand in marriage. Gracia had told the story about Roy's assistance in Maes' ninth proposal of marriage to her. (It had taken thirteen before she had agreed.) Riza always came off well, but Roy was another story. Still, Roy couldn't help but smiling as his mother brought the story of how he'd once nearly destroyed her garden picking flowers for Riza to a close and began the toasts for the happy couple.

"…so I knew that you two would end up together sooner or later. So, here's my wish for the two of you: may your joy never end like the circles of your wedding rings."

When his mother sat down, it was Fuhrur Grumman's turn. The man beamed at Roy and Riza. "There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends."

As the best man, Edward went next with his toast. "The men that women marry, and why they marry them, will always be a marvel and a mystery to the world."

Winry elbowed him then raised her own glass. "To every lovely lady bright, I wish a gallant faithful knight; to every faithful lover, too, I wish a trusting lady true."

Gracia, Riza's matron of honor, took the next turn, with Elysia sitting in her lap. "As you make your way through life together, hold fast to your dreams and each other's hands."

The bridesmaids made their toasts next. Rebecca lifted her glass of Champaign to the newlyweds. "Here's to the new husband, and here's to the new wife. May they remain lovers for all of life."

Maria was grinning at Denny even as she made her toast. "May your joys be as bright as the morning, and your sorrows but shadows that fade in the sunlight of love."

Armstrong got the next toast, sparkling even as he stood. "May you always be blessed with walls for the wind. A roof for the rain. A warm cup of tea by the fire. Laughter to cheer you . Those you love near you, and all that your heart might desire."

"Ten thousand things bright. Ten thousand miles, no dust. Water and sky one color. Houses shining along your road," Ling offered.

Havoc went next, leading the charge of Mustang's team. "Here's to love and unity, dark corners and opportunity."

That prompted laughter around the room, and Fuery was still blushing at it when he made his toast. "Here's to the groom with bride so fair, and here's to the bride with groom so rare."

Falman went next. "Let all thy joys be like the month of May and all thy days be as a marriage day. Let sorrow, sickness, and troubled mind be stranger to thee."

"Here's to the bride and groom. May you have a happy honeymoon. May you lead a happy life. May you have a bunch of money soon and live without all strife," Breda was the last one of Roy's immediate group to go.

Mei toast was brief and to the point. "May your home always be too small to hold all of your friends."

"Here's to the health of the happy pair. May good luck follow them everywhere, and may each day of wedded bliss be always as sweet and joyous as this." Al grinned at Roy and Riza; his was the last of the toasts. "A toast to love and laughter and happily ever after."

Everyone drank to that. Finally, the happy couple rose to their feet. Roy lifted his glass, the fingers of his free hand entwined with Riza's. Surveying their friends and family, he smiled. "Here's to the blessings of the year, here's to the friends we hold so dear, to peace on earth both far and near. Here's to the present and to hell with the past! A health to the future and joy to the last."

* * *

Theme: Love


	316. Escaping

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Escaping**

Riza rest her head on Roy's shoulder as they made another circuit around the dance floor. The reception was finally beginning to wind down, and she was about ready to call it a night. What she really wanted was to be able to slip off to bed with Roy and spend the rest of the night alone with him. Riza knew she wasn't likely to get that, but a woman could dream. Really, though, all that was left was cutting the cake and the garter and bouquet tosses. Then she and Roy could take their leave of the party.

A comment to Gracia was all it took to get the group marshalling for the cake cutting. While Havoc and the other boys rooted for cake mashing, Roy was wise enough to refrain. Riza had made her feelings on the matter clear earlier. Clearly, Roy didn't plan to spend his wedding night on the couch. The cake started being served around the room as Havoc and Gracia organized the groups for the garter and bouquet tosses. Riza went first, simply closing her eyes and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder.

There were shouts and squeals behind her, and when Riza turned around, a blushing Ranfan had the bouquet clutched in her automail hand. Riza was not surprised when Roy aimed the garter at Ling. Once the groups' attention was on getting that pair to dance, the bride and groom quietly slipped out of the room. Someone had clearly planned for this event for Riza found bags waiting by the exit of the hall as well as a car outside to take them to their hotel. And so with shared smiles, the newlyweds slipped off into the night.

* * *

Theme: Alone at Night


	317. A Warm Bed

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**A Warm Bed**

The honeymoon suite rather looked as if a hurricane had blown through it. Though it was hard to see most of the mess from the bed. Somewhere along the way to their hotel room they had gotten rather frisky, and by the time they were inside, neither of them had cared about much else besides getting to their bed. Roy smiled fondly at the blond head snuggled against his shoulder. He'd given Riza another fifteen minutes to nap. It had been a long day after all.

Though it couldn't have a better ending in his mind than the two of them being tangled in the sheets together. Of course, the night wasn't entirely over yet. He probably should get up and at least hang up Riza's dress though. It was too pretty to leave crumpled on the floor. With a sigh, Roy extracted himself from the bed and began tidying up a little. He hung Riza's gown up in the closet and draped his pants and jacket over a chair. Turning around, Roy paused a moment to admire the picture his wife made asleep in the bed.

Riza was his wife now. That idea still seemed so new and magical. Especially with the moonlight pouring over her. Her amber eyes opened, and Riza offered him a warm smile.

"Come back to bed, Roy."

He wasted no time in climbing back into their bed.

* * *

Theme: Tangled in the Sheets


	318. Just the Beginning

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Just the Beginning**

Riza woke curled up in Roy's arms. Sunlight poured over them from the open window, and she could faintly hear the sounds of the street outside. She let out a soft sigh. There was no need to get out of bed yet. When Roy woke up, they could order room service for breakfast before catching their train to East City. The plan was for the two of them to spend their honeymoon at the home they'd purchased there. Their belongings and furniture had already been moved, but they really hadn't had the time to set up their home just yet.

Smiling at her husband's sleeping face, Riza closed her eyes again. They could deal with the house later. The two of them had the next two weeks off, and that was plenty of time to deal things. When she woke again, it was due to her new husband trailing kisses down her shoulder. Riza opened her eyes and met Roy's.

"Morning."

He leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning indeed."

"Breakfast?" Riza asked.

Roy kissed her again. "Maybe later. We have all morning."

She laughed and kissed him back. After all, he was right, and really, this was only the beginning of a new chapter for them.

* * *

Theme: Our Own World


	319. Changes

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Changes**

Rowan was pretty sure that something was up with her parents. Mama and Papa had been acting oddly all week. It was just little things, but Rowan noticed. And like any good daughter, she decided that she needed to investigate things. She had recruited Black Hayate to help her. There had to be a reason Papa kept fussing over little things like Mama carrying the groceries or how much she ate at dinner. And Mama didn't like bacon with breakfast any more. It was some sort of mystery, and Rowan was determined to find out exactly what was going on.

Mama was the easiest to observe since she was home with Rowan most of the time. The two year old peered through a partially closed door, watching her mother look at herself in the mirror. Mama rest her hands on her stomach and made a face. Then she smiled. Rowan frowned. Mama was not normally silly like this. But Rowan couldn't see any reason why she was acting silly. Maybe Papa would have a clue.

So Rowan waited until Papa came home. He scooped Rowan up and gave her a hug and a kiss before going to kiss Mama. Rowan followed after him to the kitchen in order to watch him cook. Papa had been doing more of the cooking lately. That had to be another piece of the puzzle. Normally, Mama and Papa traded turns doing the cooking. Rowan added this to her collection of clues. But dinner didn't provide any other clues except for the fact that Papa wouldn't let Mama do the dishes, and Mama didn't argue with him. That wasn't normal at all.

Finally, when Mama and Papa tucked her into bed and kissed good night, Rowan couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?"

Her parents both looked surprised. Mama tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean, Rowan?"

"Mama keeps acting silly, and Papa won't let you work."

Her father blinked, but her mother just smiled.

"Nothing is wrong, dear heart. Your father is just being silly. In six months, you are going to have a baby brother or sister, and he's probably going to be a little silly until the baby gets here."

"Promise?"

Her mother nodded. "Promise."

Rowan nodded. "Okay. I want a brother."

Her father laughed. "We'll see, Rowan. Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

She nodded. The mystery was solved after all. A little brother would be a nice, and she could work with a little sister too.

Mama turned out the lights. "Sweet dreams."

Rowan closed her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Theme: Premonition


	320. Night Fears

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Night Fears**

The thunderstorm outside was not what was keeping Roy awake. It was quite a storm to be sure, but he had slept through worse. To tell the truth, he didn't really mind being awake at the moment. He was curled up in a warm bed with his lovely wife. There really wasn't much more Roy could ask for. Riza being awake perhaps, but really, he was quite content. He had a life with the woman he loved and two children that he adored. His country was back on the right track again, and he was happy. It was a life and a future he had not expected to have.

There was another flash of lightening and a sudden clap of thunder. Moments later, soft footsteps could be heard padding towards the door. It opened a sliver and a dark haired head peered in.

"Mama?"

Riza stirred. "Rowan? What's wrong?"

"The storm is scary. Can I sleep with you?"

Riza shifted closer to him in the bed, lifting up the covers so their daughter could climb into the bed. The five year old snuggled up against her mother with a happy sigh. Roy just smiled. This wasn't the first time Rowan had sought their bed for comfort during a storm. Roy peered over Riza's shoulder at the girl. She would be back asleep within minutes; it was a familiar pattern. He pressed a kiss to his wife's shoulder.

"How long do you think before Chris makes an appearance?"

Riza chuckled softly. "He won't be far behind Rowan. Is there room on your side?"

He shifted closer to his wife with a smile. "Yes."

True enough, by the next crash of thunder, another pair of small feet padded into their bedroom. Their three year old son did not even ask if he could join them in bed. Chris just climbed into Roy's side with his teddy bear and curled up to go to sleep. He was asleep within moments. Roy just smiled. It wouldn't be the first time that his bed had been full of his family. And in the end, that was more reward than he had ever hoped for.

* * *

Theme: A Flash of Lighting and the Roar of Thunder


	321. Under the Summer Sky

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Under the Summer Sky**

The tradition had been started when Rowan was about five months old. She was an easy going baby, but it had become difficult to get her to go to sleep at night. But Roy had discovered (mostly by accident) that walking seemed to help his daughter nod off, and so they three of them would go walking together before bed. Twenty to thirty minutes did the trick, and Roy found it rather pleasant to wind down the day with a walk around the neighborhood with his wife and child.

Even as Rowan got older, the evening walks continued. His daughter had turned out to be a night owl, and it was at least one time during the day where the entire family would be together. Chris' birth when Rowan was two did not change the routine any. The only thing that deterred them from their walks was the weather quite honestly. The evening walks didn't happen in the winter, but spring through fall if the weather was good enough to go out and walk in, the Mustang family did.

So Roy knew what he would be doing this evening, and he approached the house with a warm smile. It was always good to come home. The front door was flung open, and he had to drop his briefcase to catch the flying missile that was his daughter. Rowan practically leapt into his arms.

"Daddy! You're home!"

Roy scooped up his daughter, settling her on his hip. "And how was your day, sweetheart?"

Rowan laughed. "Mama and I made cookies while Chris was napping, and I drew you a picture."

She looked very much like her mother. Rowan might have his dark hair and eyes, but she was really her mother's child. Rowan could be the spitting image of Riza when she was a child, and for all that she had a much happier childhood than Riza had so far, Rowan was a fairly serious child in most cases, though she had a mischievous streak and the curiosity of a cat.

Roy's wife appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. The little blond boy perched on Riza's hip waved happily at him. Chris was an incredibly sunny child. Roy had no idea where that had come from, but he really didn't care either. He had gotten his mother's golden locks to go with that personality though his eyes were a much darker brown than Riza's. "Dada!"

Chris reached out for him, and he and Riza exchanged children.

When he had planned for the future of Amestris, Roy hadn't imagined Rowan or Chris being in that future. He'd hadn't really expected to live this long. But now he really couldn't imagine a life without them. His two children had been a definite blessing to him, and Roy knew his wife felt the same way. After Chris had been born, Riza had decided to only work part time until he started school. It had made sense at the time given she had both a newborn and a two year old on her hands. Now, though, Rowan would start school this fall. It was hard to believe, but she had turned five this winter. It wouldn't be that long before it was Chris' turn.

His family made their way inside, and Roy put Chris down, so he could wash his hands and help Riza finish up with dinner. It didn't take that long to get the food on the table, and then another family dinner started. They were always interesting, especially with a toddler who would eat anything and a five year old who was very picky and precise about her food. When diner was eaten and the dishes were done, the family prepared for their evening walk.

Riza carried Chris while Rowan rode on Roy's shoulders. It was just a little past sunset now, and the sky was all shades of purple. The four of them made their way down the street, heading for a local park. The reason for going there was soon apparent. The park was full of fireflies. In the day time there would have been butterflies and dragonflies, but at night was when the real show happened.

It didn't take long for them to find a spot in the grass to settle and watch the dancing lights. Chris crowed in delight while Rowan just watched, eyes wide in awe. Roy reached over an entwined his fingers with Riza's. They stayed there, sitting together and watching the fireflies, as the sky darkened and the moon began to rise. Slowly the masses of fireflies began to thin. Chris was soon fast asleep in Riza's lap. Rowan, their little night owl, perched in his own lap still fascinated by the fireflies.

Roy sighed. They should be heading home soon. The children needed to be put to bed, and unfortunately, he had work tomorrow. Gathering Rowan up in his arms, he rose to his feet. She made a sleepy protest, but that was the only complaint she gave. Riza followed suit, and they made their way home.

Riza went to change Chris into his pajamas and put him in his crib while Roy helped Rowan get ready for bed and tucked her in.

"Love you, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Rowan. Sweet dreams."

No, this wasn't the future he had imagined all those years ago, but it was better than anything his mind could have produced. And he wouldn't give up these evening walks for anything.

* * *

Theme: Dragonflies and Fireflies


	322. In the Autumn

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**In the Autumn**

Riza smiled as she pinned the red and white camellias in her daughter's hair. Rowan's choice of flowers struck Riza as fitting for a number of reasons. For one thing, the colors suited Rowan quite well, and the meaning of camellias was 'you are the flame of my heart'. Appropriate when her daughter had inherited Roy's talents with fire. Neither Roy nor herself had intended to pass on flame alchemy to their children, but Rowan had figured out most of it for herself. In the end, they had decided it was safer to pass the information on to Rowan rather than let her muddle through on her own and perhaps have those secrets leak to others. And Rowan had proven to be a responsible guardian for the information.

But what really made the choice fitting was the fact that Riza herself had worn red and white camellias in her hair when she had married Roy. And while Chris and Trisha's romance had mirrored Edward and Winry's, Rowan's romance with Daffyd had mirrored Riza and Roy's. Of course, Rowan had been Daffyd's commanding officer rather than the other way around, but that really didn't matter. Both young people suited one another quite well, and it was easy for Riza to see how much they loved one another.

"You're all set, darling."

Rowan smiled at her in the mirror. "Thanks, Mom."

The two women looked very much alike. Rowan had her father's hair and eyes, but other than that she was Riza's spitting image. Picking up the bouquet of red and white roses, Rowan turned towards the door.

"Do you think that the boys are ready?"

Riza just grinned. "I asked Elysia to keep an eye on them. They'll be ready."

"Okay. You can send Trisha and Ishbel in. I'll be ready to go in just a few moments."

"I'll go get your father in position." Riza paused in the doorway. "Are you nervous, Rowan?"

Her daughter shook her head. "No. I'm marrying the man I love more than anything. Why would I be?"

Riza just smiled. "Good."

She had felt exactly the same way before she married Roy. Speaking of her husband, she had better make sure Roy was ready to give the bride away. He wasn't entirely happy that his baby girl was getting married, but he did like Daffyd and he knew that Daffyd truly loved Rowan. That was probably the only reason why he'd stopped being an overprotective father where Daffyd was concerned.

"Is she ready?"

Riza straightened her husband's tie. "Just about. Are you?"

Roy sighed. "I guess."

She kissed him. "Rowan will still be your daughter. She'll just be married."

"I know."

"Go see your daughter."

He went off to collect Rowan, and Riza make her way to the small garden where the wedding would take place. Rowan and Daffyd had chosen to get married in the Xing garden that had been built in Central. It was a small gathering. The Mustangs, the Hughes, both Elric families, and Daffyd's sisters. A few of Rowan's friends were there as well, but really there weren't more than fifty guests.

Riza made her way over to the groom and his friends. Chris and Edwin were standing up with Daffyd as his groomsmen for the wedding. The three young men had become fast friends rather quickly which was a rather good thing. Trisha (Edwin's younger sister) had married Chris. Daffyd was marrying Chris' sister, and Edwin was now dating Ishbel (Daffyd's younger sister). If the boys hadn't gotten along, most family get togethers could have gotten rather awkward. But since they had become firm friends, there had yet to be too much in the way of the overprotectiveness of brothers.

Riza straightened Edwin's tie with a smile and checked to make sure that both Daffyd's and Chris' uniforms were in proper order. She smiled at all three of them, and then kissed Daffyd's cheek.

"Don't look so worried. Rowan will be here. She's not going to run off on you."

Daffyd offered her a shy smile. "Thanks, General Hawkeye."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Riza," he corrected.

She made her way to her seat in the first row. Moments later the ceremony began, and Roy escorted Rowan down the aisle before taking his seat beside Riza. They linked hands and watched as the ceremony began. Rowan and Daffyd's ceremony was simple and brief, but their words were heartfelt, and anyone could see how much they loved another. And under the autumn sky that reminded her of the day she had married Roy, Riza watched her own daughter get married. It was a memory that made her more than happy she'd entrusted her back to her father's student all those years ago.

* * *

Theme: Rose


	323. Hot Cocoa

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Hot Cocoa**

They drank hot cocoa when he took lessons from her father. Riza made it from scratch on the stove and served it with whipped cream when she had it. In the winter, she always used a peppermint stick to stir the cocoa with. No one else made cocoa as well as Riza. Not even his mother's could compare. Hot cocoa reminded Roy of shared lessons and first kisses. Of snowy winter days and snowball fights that Riza always won. Riza still served her peppermint cocoa in the office on special occasions in the winter, and it never failed to bring a smile to Roy's face.

* * *

Theme: Chocolate


	324. Coffee

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Coffee**

They drank coffee in Ishval. It was cold as often as it was hot, and it was lukewarm the rest of the time. Roy drank his black with whatever sugar he could find. Riza too used sugar if possible and drank hers with cream when they had it. It rarely tasted good, but at least it didn't have the iron tang of blood to it, and its smell could erase those of the battlefield at a time. Still, neither of them remembered coffee too fondly, and afterwards, they both only drank it when necessary.

* * *

Theme: Cold


	325. Tea

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Tea**

Tea was the drink most often served in the offices of Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. Yes, Havoc and the others drank coffee for the most part, but Mustang and Hawkeye both drank tea. If people actually paid attention to their habits, they would find that more often than not, it was Mustang who fixed the tea. He himself drank peppermint tea with both cream and sugar. However, the tea he fixed for Hawkeye was almost always lemon, and when it wasn't, it was a black tea called Lady Grey. He served it to her with three spoons of sugar and honey, if it was available. The warm cup of tea on her desk never failed to bring a small smile to her face. But one only noticed that if they paid attention to the calm parts of life in Mustang's offices.

* * *

Theme: Calm


	326. Hot Toddies

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Hot Toddies**

Gracia served hot toddies most nights when the four of them got together. More often than not they were strategy sessions, but every once in a while it was just for getting together. Maes and Gracia were some of the only people who they could be a couple with. They were in on Roy and Riza's secret and could be trusted to keep quiet about it. The toddies were warm and made them all feel mellow. Riza remembers the way Roy's kisses taste after them fondly: cinnamon, clove, and honey with just a hint of rum. Some of her best memories are linked to hot toddies, friendships, and watching a fire throw off sparks.

* * *

Theme: Sparks


	327. Spiced Cider

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Spiced Cider**

Roy makes hot spiced cider to serve in the fall after Riza discovers she is pregnant. For some reason, tea is setting off her morning sickness, and Riza claimed hot chocolate was too rich. He has to admit that the cider makes the house smell wonderful, and he really doesn't mind the taste. And Riza did seem to enjoy it. Besides, there really was something very cozy and comforting about sipping cider in front of a warm fire. It is one of his favorite things to do: curling up on the couch in front of the fire with Riza in his arms and Hayate at their feet. Sometimes he can even feel the fluttering kick of their child. And the taste of cider now reminded him of those moments whenever he drank it.

* * *

Theme: Communication


	328. Heart's Jewels

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Heart's Jewels**

Riza Hawkeye did not have a great deal of jewelry. She really didn't wear it that often, and the few pieces that she did have were all the more special because of it. What she wore most often was one of the three pairs of stud earrings that Roy had given her for her birthday back when he'd been a student of her father's. Actually, in all honesty, Roy had given her most of the jewelry she owned. Maybe that was why she was so fond of all the pieces.

There was the cameo broach that he'd given her to wear for Maes and Gracia's wedding. It was a beautifully carved silhouette on a background of a soft peach that was much prettier than the blue Riza typically saw with cameos. Fifteen minutes before the wedding had started, Roy had pinned it to the shrug that she was wearing. He'd kissed her cheek and hadn't explained where the broach had come from. But he hadn't let her give it back either.

She also had a necklace and earring set of garnets and citrines. Roy had given that to her several years ago when she'd needed to accompany him to a gala ball. Technically, she had been there as his bodyguard, but Roy had insisted on treating it like a date, and she hadn't had any jewelry that had matched her gown anyway.

However, probably her favorite piece of jewelry (and the one she carried with her even if she didn't exactly wear it) was the gold ring that she typically wore with her dogtags. It was a simple golden band patterned with twining vines and holding a small diamond. Inside there was an engraving that would probably mean nothing to most people. It was three Xing characters: hawk, heart, and flame. Riza rarely was actually able to wear the ring, but she did keep it close.

No, she didn't have a lot of jewelry. But Riza was okay with that. The memories that were connected with the pieces she had were worth more to her than the gold and jewels any day.

* * *

Theme: Jewelry


	329. Lady of the Night

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Lady of the Night**

Riza had run when she realized what her father had done to her. She'd been badly in shock, and everything around her had been turned upside down. It hadn't been a conscious thought to run to him. Roy had been someone she trusted even if he was her father's student. She really didn't know how she had managed to get to his mother's home in Central City, but when she had shown up on his doorstep, Roy had pulled her into a warm hug, and Riza had burst into tears.

Roy had led her into the kitchen and fixed her a cup of tea. He let her calm down before taking her hand in his and saying, "He turned you, didn't he."

She stared at him uncomprehending. Roy squeezed her hand.

"I know you're a little freaked out right now, Riza. That's pretty normal." He smiled at her. "Let me guess. Your father forced you to drink something, and within minutes you were feeling pain and you passed out. When you woke up, you tried to attack the first person you came across and panicked."

She shook her head. "When I woke, Father tried to make me attack Mr. Harris from the general store. He was making a delivery."

What had scared her was the fact that she had almost done it, and resisting the man's flowing blood had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"Okay." Roy rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "It's going to be fine, Riza."

"I'm a monster aren't I?"

To her utter surprise, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "No, sweetheart, you're not a monster. I know you're confused, but I promise everything will be all right. If I had known that your father was going to turn you so soon, I would have been there."

"I don't understand." And she was so thirsty. The tea hadn't helped at all.

Roy got up and retrieved something from the refrigerator. Moments later he held out a glass with a straw to her. "This will help, and I'll try to explain."

She took a cautious sip. The drink was slightly metallic and odd in taste, but it did seem to quench her thirst. Roy sighed.

"I'm not sure where to start. You're not a monster, Riza, and you're not alone. Your father might be one of the more isolated and idiosyncratic of us, but most of us are a little more sociable." He made a face. "Maybe I should start with the fact that vampires exist. Sort of. Well, actually, it's more like we're immortals due to an alchemical process and require a higher amount of blood in our systems than most humans. We don't get sick, and we heal more quickly. We don't die of natural causes. We have enhanced senses and strength."

"You're joking." Riza frowned. "We?"

Roy shook his head. "I'm really not. Yes, we. You're not the only one of us. I'm one too. Why do you think I was sent to take lessons from your father? His skill with alchemy was only part of it."

"But you can go out into the sunlight."

"That's a myth." He grinned. "Actually, a lot of what you here about us is just myth."

"You said this has something to do with alchemy?"

Roy ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. It's a long story though. Why don't you finish your drink, and we can get you settled in the guest room. Mom won't be home until late tonight, so I'll make us some dinner and try to answer all your questions."

"Vampires still eat?"

He grinned. "Yep."

Riza set aside her now empty glass with a sigh. She was still slightly confused, though not as panicked as she had been. But it was comforting to know that she wasn't alone in this. As she got to her feet, Roy pulled her into another hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know you're confused and uncertain, Riza, but I'm glad you're one of us now. I promise things will work out."

She returned his embrace. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Theme: Flowing Blood


	330. This Love

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**This Love**

The music in the club was swinging. Riza grinned from her seat at the bar, sipping her glass of water. She was currently on break which meant that she got to enjoy the music for a change. Soon enough, she would be the one on stage performing. Her father would have had a litter of kittens if he was still alive. He wouldn't have approved of her performing in a club or her getting paid for it. And he certainly wouldn't have approved of her playing and sing jazz. But quite honestly, Riza enjoyed this far too much to care, and since she was keeping up with her classical music studies as well, she didn't feel too guilty about it.

It had actually been one of her father's students that had introduced her to jazz. Actually, Roy was the only one of her father's students that Riza could remember, though she knew there had been others when she was younger. Roy was only three years older than she was, and he was a very talented pianist. He also had a mother who ran a jazz club. When her father had died, both Roy and Christine Mustang had insisted on taking her in. And in doing so, Riza had become exposed to a life that she had never known in the little Louisiana town she'd lived in all her life.

These days Riza attended university at Xavier University, majoring in music with her specialties being piano and voice, and at night she worked at Madame Mustang's club. She was happy with her life and with the company she kept. Roy plopped down on the barstool next to her.

"Come dance with me."

She laughed and set down her glass. "One dance. Then I have to get back to work. You could accompany me."

He laughed and kissed her before offering her his hand. "One dance, and one duet."

"Deal."

Roy pulled her to her feet and out onto the dance floor. Riza had to admit that she was happiest in his arms. No, her father probably wouldn't approve of either this life of hers or this love, but Riza was happy, and that was determining factor for her. This love was something she would never give up.

* * *

Theme: Jazz


	331. Chained to You

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Chained to You**

Sunlight streamed into Riza's face, and she groaned and snuggled deeper into the bed. Her head was pounding, and her ears were ringing. Clearly she had celebrated a little too much last night. Yes, they were in Vegas after winning a Supreme Court case, but that really was no excuse. At least she didn't have to do anything today. She could spend the whole day recuperating from her excess. Closing her eyes, Riza moved closer to the warmth at her side then blinked. She wasn't in bed alone. Eyes wide with that realization, she soon made another. This was not her hotel room. This was not good.

Riza raised a hand to cover her mouth and blinked again, noticing for the first time the ring on her left hand. It was a very nice wedding band, tastefully done in white gold. It was simple and elegant, exactly what she would pick for herself. She just couldn't remember when had gotten it. With growing trepidation, Riza carefully rolled over to see who the other person occupying the bed was. She recognized him immediately. Roy Mustang was her boss, her law professor father's protégé, and her friend since childhood. He was still soundly asleep thankfully. Riza closed her eyes, hoping this was just a dream. It had to be a dream.

She opened them again to find she was still in bed with Roy, both of them near naked. There was still a thin band of gold wrapped around her left ring finger. Riza checked her companion's left hand. Roy had a matching ring. She was still hung over. This was not looking good. Before she could come up with a reasonable plan for how to deal with this, Roy rolled over, trapping her under his arm. He nuzzled her neck, clearly not awake yet. Riza froze, uncertain what to do. This was going to be awkward.

It wasn't that she didn't care for Roy. He had been one of her closest friends for years. But they both had worked hard to keep thing simply a friendship. Riza was quite sure that she was in love with the man, but that was a complication neither of them needed right now. In the past few years Roy had walked away from a prestigious law firm due to ethical concerns, founded his own law firm, and proceeded to put it on the map by taking on several very prominent cases and winning them, the latest in front of the Supreme Court. However, there were still people who would very much like to see him fail, and an office romance could prove the opportunity they needed.

Not that there would have been anything sordid or inappropriate about it. Just about everyone knew that it was Riza who really ran the office. Roy and Maes might deal with the actual court cases, but they deferred to her when it came to just about anything administrative. She was an unspoken partner in the firm. But it was so easy to twist perfectly innocent things into scandal these days, but their law firm just wasn't established enough to survive a major scandal right now. It had meant that any relationship between Riza and Roy had to be put on hold, but they knew that going into this. After what they had seen at Amestris Law, both of them had agreed that a law firm that wasn't going to take advantage of its clients, that wasn't going to only serve the wealthy, and that wasn't going cheat was badly needed. They had seen Amestris Law destroy far too many lives not to.

The change in Roy's breathing drew her back to the present, and Riza realized that he was waking up. His arm around her tightened, and he let out a groan.

"Ugh."

Riza opened her own eyes to find them face to face. Roy blinked blearily at her. "Hawkeye? Why are you in my bed? Not that I'm complaining, but you're usually not here when that dream ends, and I wake up. I like the fact that you're here, but-"

"What do you remember about last night?" Riza cut him off.

He frowned; Riza didn't know if it was in thought or because his headache matched her own.

"We were out celebrating with Maes and Gracia. I can't remember anything after we started exploring the casinos."

That matched her memories. Riza didn't think he had noticed their new wedding rings. It would probably be better to deal with that once they both had some coffee. Riza bit her lip. And after a hot shower.

She frowned. "Showers and coffee first. Then we can try to figure this out."

"You can have the shower first. I'll start coffee." He offered her a grin. "That way I won't drown in the shower because I fell asleep."

Riza accepted the offer, hoping that some time alone with her thoughts would help her make sense of things. The hot water did make her feel quite a bit more human even though her head still hurt. Perhaps they could make this work. After all, this last case should establish their law firm as a major player, and it was well known that she had been working there from the beginning. If there had ever been any questions about her being hired because for her looks or because she was sleeping with one of the founding partners, they should be proved incorrect by now.

Of course, that was assuming Roy wanted to stay married to her. She might know her own feelings, but she didn't know his. Not for sure at least. She knew he loved her, but he had never spoken the words. Neither had she though. And they had never discussed a future together outside of the future of their law firm.

She toweled dry and threw on the sweats and t-shirt Roy had offered her to wear. Exiting the bathroom, she found a cup of coffee and two aspirin waiting for her as well as Roy staring blankly at a sheet of paper in his hands. Riza had a feeling she knew what it was.

"The marriage certificate?"

He nodded.

"Ah." She downed both the aspirin and the coffee in one gulp. He had remembered that she liked it sweet and with cream.

Roy wasn't looking at her, and he seemed more than a little lost. Riza sighed.

"Come're." She held out a hand to him.

Roy made his way over to her, and Riza wrapped him in a hug.

"No matter what happens with this, it's not going to change our friendship. You aren't going to lose me because of this."

He hugged her back. "How come you always know what I'm thinking?"

"I know you. Now, let's see what we've got."

What they had was a packet from the wedding chapel. The wedding certificate was quite legal and binding. It even had their names spelled correctly. Riza scanned the paper to see who the witnesses were. She was mildly surprised to find that they were not Maes and Gracia Hughes. In fact, the names were of strangers as far as she could tell.

"Hey, we have pictures." Roy was sorting through the rest of the packet.

"Pictures?"

"From the wedding. They're nice."

She peered over his shoulder. The pictures were rather nice. Roy had worn the suit he'd been in when they had started celebrating sans the tie, and she herself was dressed in a royal blue dress. Riza though she might have seen it in the hotel room some where earlier this morning. She frowned at the other blond woman and dark haired man in the picture.

"Who are they?"

"I think they were our witnesses." Roy considered the picture. "What does the marriage certificate say?"

"Our witnesses apparently were Vlad and Ava Draegan of London, England. I don't think I know them."

"Neither do I." Roy smirked. "We probably ran into them in a bar."

"No doubt." Riza sighed. "Well, it's legal. So what do you want to do?"

"Do you regret this?" His voice was serious.

"I would have liked to remember my own wedding." Riza shrugged. "We might have to do some spinning of events to protect the firm's reputation, and it will probably be a headache. Other than that? Not really, no. Unless…you regret this."

Roy sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. He took her left hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I love you, you know."

"I know." Riza leaned into his embrace. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?"

Riza turned in his arms so she could look him in the eye. "Isn't a little late to be asking? We're already married. Remember?"

"But I didn't ask you properly before." He pouted at her. "I love you, and I'm not drunk this time. I want to do this right."

She leaned in to kiss his nose. "Why don't you just make it up to me with a proper honeymoon?"

Roy kissed her. "That I can do."

For a few moments they simply basked in the peace and rightness they both felt at this new development. Then Roy frowned.

"What do you want to bet that Hughes was somehow involved in this?"

Riza just laughed. "Do we even want to know?"

Roy shook his head with a chuckle. "You're right as usual. So, what exactly did you have in mind for a proper honeymoon?"

She just kissed him again. "We can figure out the details later. First, I want breakfast in bed."

"Brilliant. No wonder I married you."

Riza just laughed.

* * *

Theme: Fork in the Road


	332. The Written Word

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**The Written Word**

Riza set the cup of coffee down beside the man's elbow. "Here you go."

The dark haired man flashed her a smile. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

He hesitated a moment before saying, "A piece of that lemon cake, please."

She nodded. "All right."

As she headed back to the counter, Riza couldn't help smiling. The man was one of her regulars, and she was rather fond of him. She didn't know why he spent hours in her café, scribbling in a notebook, but he was always friendly and tipped well. She didn't know his name either, but he'd been coming to this café and bookstore for at least as long as she'd been working there. He was probably one of her favorite patrons. While Riza enjoyed her part-time job at the café, it did have its downside. But it allowed her to attend university part-time, and it was better than working at the bar which had been her other option.

Riza brought the slice of lemon cake over to the man along with his bill. He accepted both with a smile. When she came back later, just as he was leaving, Riza found a generous time and a scribbled note on the bill. It read: _You have a beautiful smile. It reminds me of a sunrise. Thanks._ She tucked the bill in her pocket once she had rung it up. It was a sweet thing to say, and after the morning she'd had, it was a definite pick up.

Looking back, Riza could trace the trail of notes on bills to that day. It was too weeks after that she finally learned man's name: Roy Mustang. And that was the day that her relationship with him had really changed. She had been heading over to his table to give him a refill when two things had struck Riza. He wasn't actually writing today, and if she didn't know better, she would say he was in tears. She carefully set her pitcher of coffee down on his table.

"Hey, are you all right? Do you need something?"

He looked up at her, and while he wasn't crying, his eyes were so full of pain. He hesitated a moment then whispered. "Could you sit with me for awhile?"

Riza scanned the room. There wasn't anything that Maria and Winry couldn't handle for now.

"Sure. Let me grab a cup for myself."

Once she had done that, Riza took the seat across from him and poured herself a cup of coffee, adding both sugar and cream. The man hesitated again before speaking.

"My best friend died today. He had a wife and a daughter he loved so much. No matter where Maes went, he always carried a picture of his daughter to share." He opened his wallet. "I never told him I did too. Elysia's my goddaughter."

He held out a picture of a golden haired girl perched on a dark haired man's shoulders. Riza smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "Maes was on his way to meet me. He'd stopped at the bank before hand. And of course, he had to be the one that the robbers made an example of."

Riza covered his hand with her own. It was easy enough to see that he was angry, sad, and feeling guilty all at the same time. It was never easy to lose someone, but sudden, unexpected death could shake you.

"He was practically my brother."

Stories came out in slow spurts, and Riza sat and listened. She couldn't help feeling sympathy for this man. This was quite clearly one of the worst days of his life, and it seemed he really had no one else to lean on for comfort. When her father had died, Riza knew she would have appreciated a sympathetic ear, and she saw no harm in providing him one. Besides, today was slow enough that the café didn't actually need three people working. It was hours later when he finally had exhausted his store of things to say.

He met her eyes. "Thank you. I think I just needed someone to talk to."

Riza shrugged and rose from her seat. "You're welcome."

He held out a hand. "I'm Roy Mustang."

"Riza Hawkeye."

That one act of kindness changed things, and the little notes on his bills became much more frequent. Roy would almost always chat with her when he came in and she was working, and Riza had started taking her break whenever he arrived. Roy had turned into a friend at some point, and truthfully, Riza didn't have many of those. His notes on the bills always cheered her up whether they were just sweet or silly and funny. It became normal for her to keep an eye out for him when he came in, and he never seemed to miss one of his regular days. She also couldn't help noticing that he was coming in on the weekends more often than before as well. Not that Riza minded. Roy had turned out to be a surprising good friend, and she enjoyed his company.

Time passed, and they learned more about each other. Roy was a free lance writer. Maes had been his agent. That explained in part why he kept writing her notes. When Riza ended up adopting the puppy one of her coworkers found out in the rain, Roy was the one who helped her figure out what all she needed for the dog. In some ways it was an odd little relationship. They rarely ever met outside of the café, and they really had only known one another for about eight months.

Still, Roy had turned out to be a very good friend, and Riza enjoyed spending time with him. Shaking her head to clear it, Riza finished tying on her apron and made her way out to the front counter. She had been running late today due to a lecture that had gone long. A quick scan of the café told her that Roy was not here. Riza blinked. When had she started expecting him to be? Still, it was a weekday, and he was typically here by now. With a shrug, Riza got to work. She'd worry about this later.

When she finally had a chance to take her break, Riza made her way over to Roy's regular table. There was a book sitting there. Curious, she picked it up only for the book to fall open to the dedication page. It read: _To Riza – I couldn't have continued with out you._ Eyes wide, she flipped back to the cover to find that Roy Mustang was listed as the author.

"I really couldn't have finished it without your support."

Riza whirled around to find Roy standing behind her. He smiled at her.

"You kept me from doing something very stupid that day. And you've become one of the best friends I've ever had. Actually, I think I'm in love with you."

He stepped forward, catching her hands in his and kissing her soundly. When he pulled away, Riza felt a little dazed and her heart felt ready to overflow with emotion. Roy just smiled at her.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

Riza laughed, and this time she kissed him. "Yes."

And so once again, their relationship changed, though in many ways it didn't. The two of them were still friends, and their dating was just a new component of that. The real change for Riza though was the fact that their interactions were no longer confined to the café. Roy wasn't someone she just saw at her place of work. He had somehow infiltrated all of the parts of her life, and Riza couldn't say she really minded.

His first book was not his last, and in the three years of their dating, Roy had published another two novels and several short stories as well as writing a number of unpublished love notes on the oddest things like bills or paper napkins. Riza still kept them. Sometime around their second anniversary of dating, they had moved in together, sharing a loft that was about a fifteen minute bus ride from the university. Riza still had her part-time job at the café, though she was due to graduate from university this spring. All in all, Riza was happy with her life.

She tied on her apron and did a quick glance around the café. Roy wasn't at his usual table at the moment, but there was something on it, and she knew that he was planning on coming in today. So once she'd dealt with the customers who there, Riza swung by his regular table. One of Roy's notebooks was sitting there looking like there was something tucked inside. Familiar with Roy's romantic gestures, Riza set down the pot of coffee she was carrying and flipped the notebook open.

Roy had written: _I'm so glad that this was the coffee shop I decided to write in. Meeting you was one of the best things to happen to me, Riza. Will you marry me, sweetheart?_ Below the message was a diamond solitaire ring.

"What do you say, Riza?"

She turned to smile at Roy. "Are you going to put the ring on me or do I have to put it on myself."

With a laugh, Roy slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

* * *

Theme: Bookstore


	333. A Toast to Us

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set after the manga. Thank you to everyone who had read this story and everyone who has reviewed it. I never expected this to go so long or to be so popular. I have really appreciated all of your comments and support over the years.

* * *

**A Toast to Us**

Laughter rang throughout the room. They had all come together to celebrate tonight. As Riza glanced around the room she found familiar faces all around. Christine Mustang was probably the oldest person here. Riza's one major regret was that her grandfather was not here to see this. He had died some years ago, but at least he had lived to see his great-grandchildren born. Both Rowan and Chris were here tonight. Chris was currently balancing Rhiannon, his two year daughter, on his hip while discussing some use for wind alchemy with Lixue Yao. Emperor Yao's oldest daughter was more interested in Rhiannon than the conversation. Rowan was out on the dance floor with her own husband.

Roy squeezed her hand, and Riza smiled at her husband. Neither of them had especially needed this party to celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary, but their friends and family had insisted, and it was a good excuse for a reunion party. They hadn't really had one of these in years. Not since the last wedding at least. It was definitely going to be a fun evening. So much had changed over the years and yet they had not changed all that much. Well, both she and Roy now had grey in their hair, and neither of them was up to chasing the Elrics around the country any more, but who they were really hadn't changed.

Amestris too had changed over the years, and she and Roy had seen their hopes and dreams for the country come to fruition. Amestris had been a democracy for the past twenty years, and while it hadn't always an easy path for the country, it had been the right one. The military and its alchemists served the people now. Both of Riza's children were State Alchemists, and neither of them had been forced into situations like their father or Edward had been. The present might not exactly be the future that Roy and Riza had imagined, but it was definitely worth the struggles they had gone through.

Elysia rapped a fork against her glass, waiting until everyone had quieted down. Riza was still amazed by how much the young woman had changed. Riza still remembered the little girl Elysia had been at her father's funeral. Now she was a beautiful young woman, happily married and with two children of her own. And while she might have taken after Gracia in looks, Elysia was her father's daughter.

"All right, everybody, settle down. You can get back to gossiping later." That prompted laughter around the room, and Elysia grinned. "However, at the moment, it's time for the toasts. I know a number of you have toasts to share with the happy couple, but I get to go first."

She raised her glass towards Roy and Riza with a smile. "Marriage is a lot like the army, everyone complains, but you'd be surprised at the large number that reenlist."

Amidst laughter, they drank to that. Then Havoc rose to his feet, beer bottle in hand. It had taken him almost of year of physical therapy after the final battle, but Havoc not only had regained the use of his legs, but his new business had thrived as well. He had not returned to the military afterwards, but he had remained a close friend and ally over the years.

"May those who love us love us; and those that don't love us may God turn their hearts; and if he doesn't turn their hearts, may he turn their ankles, so we'll know them by their limping."

Still giggling at that toast (which would surprise most of the subordinates of the stern Lt. Colonel Mustang), Rowan rose to her feet to make another toast. Riza's oldest child had taken after her parents the most. She was quite happily employed as a State Alchemist in the Investigations department. With a smile, she raised her wine glass. "May blessings be upon your house, your roof and hearth and wall; may there be lights to welcome you when evening's shadow falls. The love that like a guiding stars still signals when you roam; a book, a friend: these be the things that make a house a home."

"Cool breeze. Warm fire. Full moon. Easy chair. Empty plates. Soft words. Sweet songs. Tall tales. Short sips. Long life." Emperor Ling grinned at the crowd. "I'm not sure that translated right, but you get the idea."

Armstrong lifting his glass prompted some groans as well as sparkles. "May you have warm words on a cold evening. A full moon on a dark night. May the roof above you never fall in and the friends gathered below never fall out. May you never be in want and always have a soft pillow for your head. May you be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead."

Christine Mustang might be a venerable old matron at this point, but she was still head of the Mustang family, and when she raised her glass for a toast, there was silence all around the room. Besides, she not only knew all the embarrassing stories about them, but she often had photographic evidence and the handcuffs to prove it. "May your joy never end like the circles of your wedding rings."

It was the same toast she had used on their wedding day, and Riza had to blink away a tear. It had been a wish for them that had definitely come true.

Edward flashed a smirk at Roy as he held up his glass. He had come a long ways from the young boy they had met all those years ago. He raised his glass with one hand, and his other hand was twined with Winry's. "To keep your marriage brimming with love in the wedding cup whenever you're wrong admit it; whenever you're right, shut up."

Laughter rang around the room once more, and Riza let Roy tug her to her feet to stand beside him.

"Thank you all for coming. It's been great to see everyone, and we appreciate your well wishes." Roy grinned. "So, here's to all of us! For there's so much good in the worst of us and so much bad in the best of us, that it hardly behooves any of us to talk about the rest of us."

Riza was the one to make the final toast of the night though. "Happy are we met, happy we have been, happy may we part, and happy meet again."

* * *

Theme: Champagne and Handcuffs.


End file.
